Legacy Of Madness
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: The degree between love and madness is slight... Co-Written with Speedfanatic05. WARNING: Strong Sexual Content & Language! You Are Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away. **_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again! **_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

* * *

__

"_Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect.__"_

From "Eleonora" by Edgar Allan Poe

He listened to the beautiful melody as he cut methodically, taking great pride in the delicate work that he'd set about. Letting the music flow through him, he closed his eyes and paused for a moment, allowing the light piano play on his sensibilities, the thoughts of happiness and joy running concurrently with the images that now filtered through his mind. In his mind, he was with her, loving and carefree, despite the many obstacles that stood in his way. In his mind, he could protect her from the harm that came to her even as she sought justice for those weaker than him, in his mind, he was perfect for her.

The solitude compelled him to expand on his dream, and a light smile formed on his lips as he exhaled breathily, the ending chords of the piece now echoing through his study. Among all of his belongings, the things that he regarded the most, she was the most beautiful by far. It was only she who could capture his attention and hold it tightly within the grips of her piercing eyes, the smile of her lips quickening his heart. With just one sight of her all consuming beauty, he was rendered helpless by design, only his thoughts prevailed, searing her into his consciousness. It was by these memories that he now worked towards a future with her, and by keeping his record of her life, he was assured that he would be rewarded with access to her, to show her just how much that he really did love her. In time, he would show her the truth of love, in time he would possess her. The one who had stolen his heart with just one glance and now commanded his life. The one who was named, Calleigh Duquesne.

Sliding out of the air conditioned hummer, the three CSI's moved to the back, opening it and retrieving their kits. The bright Miami sun shone down, heating the city and casting a heavy blanket of humidity over it making it more like a sauna. Days like these always seemed to bring out the worst in people, there tempers short and reasoning all but gone. Closing the back of the hummer up, the three began to head towards the yellow police tape that sectioned off the area. Onlookers and shop keepers standing about, just to get a glimpse of what had transpired.

Signing in and then ducking under the tape, Calleigh Duquesne set her site on the business that had been riddled with bullets. "Look's like I'm going to be kept busy for awhile. The outside here look's like Swiss cheese."

Taking a quick look at the façade of the business Walter snickered and then started walking along side his partner in crime in more ways than one, turning back towards the blonde southern beauty with a wide smile. In his transfer from the night shift, he felt that he was the odd one out, but he soon realized that all it took was one day with the CSIs from the day shift to know that it was all about the family vibe, and that was the one thing that he could do right.

Striking out at Jesse with the back of his hand, he gestured to the building again, "Well if it looks like this out here, you can only imagine what it's like in there. Does anyone know how many bodies we're looking at?"

Jesse exhaled heavily and shook his head, glancing towards Calleigh as she stopped and opened her kit, catching her eyes when she returned the look, and laughed lightly, "There hasn't been a determination, Tom's still in there. But from what it looks like out here, whoever was in there, most more than likely didn't survive."

"Let's just hope it wasn't alot," Calleigh said softly as she pulled out a pair of gloves and then her pliers and flashlight. With her camera strapped around her arm, she stood back up, "We need to find out from Horatio if this was gang related or a random."

"Speaking of our fearless leader, anyone seen him?" Walter asked, taking a quick perusal of the scene. He noticed a dark haired man standing with a little girl, holding her hand as he stared at the building behind them. Crinkling his brow, he asked, "Hey…Jesse, check that guy out, standing with the little girl. He seem suspicious to you?"

Eyeing Calleigh from behind as she began to take photo's of the riddled building, Jesse then turned, looking in the direction Walter was talking about. Seeing the man with the little girl, Jesse let out a laugh and playfully hit Walter in the stomach, "Only of being at the wrong place at the right time possibly." Leaving the CSI, Jesse walked towards the man and child, a smile on his face. When he got close enough, he shook his head, "And here I thought you'd had your fill of stuff like this."

"Unfortunate for me, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," he answered as he nudged his chin towards the building. "How many victims are there?"

"No clue yet," Jesse replied as he came to stand in front of him. Looking down at the child and seeing a resemblance, he raised a brow and looked back up, "Uh, am I missing something here? You get married and didn't tell me?"

Tim chuckled and shook his head as he looked back to his old friend, smirking, "Now, don't you know better, Cardoza? No…this is my daughter, Emma. Her mother and I had our…differences." He continued to grin as he raised his brow, "When did you get back into town?"

"Couple month's ago. Horatio gave me a spot on the team. So uh…about what happened here, did you see or hear anything?" Jesse asked as he placed on hand on his hips as his other held his kit.

"I was coming out of the shop across the street when I heard the tires on the pavement. I looked up to see a dark SUV speeding. The window came down and I saw the weapon, then I pulled my daughter down and covered her. I got the last three of the plate, 792. That's about all." He looked down to see Emma's expression drop and then back up to Jesse, crinkling his eyes against the sun, "Mind if I get out of here, my little girl's tired."

Looking down at her, Jesse sighed, "Let me get Tripp over here so he can get your statement. We'll also need your contact information…you know the drill with all this." Looking back up at Tim, Jesse smirked, "Speed a dad…never thought I'd see that one. I'll go get Frank so you two can get out of here."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Before Jesse could turn around, he cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the scene, seeing her long blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. It had been some years since he'd seen her last, but she hadn't changed one bit. A small smile came over him and he scratched his temple, "Uh…how's…how's Calleigh been doing? It's been a long time since I've seen or talked to her."

"Why don't you ask her yourself then? I'm sure she'd love to see you." Shrugging some, he smiled, "Besides, it might cheer her up some. She hasn't had the best year. If you want, I'm sure she can spare five minutes to talk to a witness."

The thought of talking to her again coursed through him like ice in his veins and he dropped his gaze, shaking his head stiffly, "No…that's alright, she's pretty busy. Maybe I'll be able to talk to her later." Feeling a tug at his hand, he smiled as he sighed, "Besides, Emma has plans of her own."

Nodding in understanding, Jesse took in a deep breath, "Okay, well, I'll go get Frank then." Backing up and pointing to him, Jesse smirked, "Come by the lab or call me there so we can catch up."

Tim arched his brow sarcastically and smirked, "I'm sure you're too busy doing your CSI thing to chase old ghosts, but I'll keep it in mind." Bending to the little girl, his smile turned genuine and he asked, "Ready, kiddo?"

Nodding and looking around, Emma then looked back at her dad, "Can we have ice cream still, daddy? Remember you said if it got hot we could?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Rubbing his chin, he looked to see Tripp approaching and let a small tuft of air escape. "I've got to talk to someone, but I'll make it fast, then we can go to the ice cream shop. How does that sound?"

Smiling for the first time since the shooting, Emma nodded and wrapped her little arms around him, "Thank you, daddy."

Raising a brow as he approached the former CSI, Frank then smirked and pulled out his note pad and pen, "Look what the cat drug back to Miami. How the hell are ya doin', Speed?"

"Good, be even better if I can get out of here." He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging just that much more, "I want to get her out of here as soon as I can. So…ask away."

Looking down at the little girl and seeing the resemblance to Tim, Frank, pursed his lips and then looked back at the former CSI, "Okay, well, did you see anything?"

"I came out of the shop across the street and saw a black SUV with dark tint speeding down the road. The window rolled down and I saw a weapon protruding and then I pulled my daughter down as the shots rang out. I looked up to see the SUV fleeing west, getting the last three of the tag number." Tim glanced back at the crime scene, watching as Jesse and the other CSI moved into the building, leaving Calleigh there, his attention rapt. The instant memories of years past came and he sighed wistfully, shaking his head, "792. That's all I've got."

Writing down the information as it was given to him, Frank then handed Tim the notepad and pen, "I need your contact info incase Horatio needs to talk to you later."

Writing down his name and number, he took up Emma's hand, "Now, if you will excuse us, we have an ice cream date to get to."

Taking the notepad and pen back, Frank smirked, "Never was one to stay away from the sweets were ya. Good seein' ya again, Speed."

"Same to you, Frank." Pulling at the little girl's hand, he turned away from the scene and started walking, only turning back to see Calleigh entering into the building. With a small smile, he picked up his pace and headed for the ice cream parlor, his thoughts now treading in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"

_A somber yet beautiful and peaceful gloom here pervaded all things ... the shade of the trees fell heavily upon the water, and seemed to bury itself therein, impregnating the depths of the element with darkness.__"_

From "The Island Of The Fay" by Edgar Allan Poe.

Bringing the glasses to the table, he sat down and peered over at her plate, then regarding his with a wary eye. He couldn't believe how much she could put down and still remain as small as she was, her body lean and strong where it mattered. Arching a brow at the thought of that body unclothed had him clearing his throat and pointing to the plate, "You're going to eat all of that? Where do you put it all?"

Picking up her napkin and setting it in her lap, Calleigh then reached for her fork as a light chuckle fell from her lips, "I have a high metabolism…and in my family, you either ate or starved." Picking up a forkful of her macaroni and cheese, she looked up at him and smirked, "Don't tell me you eat like a bird, Jesse."

"Not like a bird, but not like a dump truck either," Jesse responded as he settled into his plate more. Taking up a fry, he pointed, "You're going to be dead on your feet later. All of those carbs…"

"Nope. Actually I still have some of Eric's coffee that he left, so I'll be fine." Taking a bite, she chewed and then wiped at her mouth, "So, at that scene this morning, was uh…was that Tim Speedle you were talking to?"

At the mention of his name, Jesse averted his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, it was. It's been a very long time since I've seen him. He's…changed. How long has it been since you've seen him?"

Taking a breath and sighing Calleigh shook her head, "Maybe four years. It wasn't long after he got shot again. Him and Eric kept in contact as far as I know." Picking her burger, she shrugged, "So…how was he?"

"Well," he started as he arched his brow and sat back, "for starters, he's a father. He has a daughter, maybe four or five. Looks just like him. I don't know what he's been doing with his life but he seems really devoted to her. Her name's Emma."

Stopping mid chew, Calleigh's eyes went wide and she slowly began to chew again. Finishing, she cleared her throat, "He's got a kid? Tim never seemed the type for kids. He was always so…moody and a smart ass."

"Yeah, but you had to see her, Cal. She's a splitting image of him. Curiously, he wasn't wearing a ring, so I'm concluding that he's not married." Jesse picked up another fry and nodded, "Yes, he's still a bit of a smart ass."

"Well…I guess some things don't change then," Calleigh replied and reached for her tea. Taking a sip, she then looked back at him, "So, did you and Natalia ever get together for drinks or is she still giving you the silent treatment?"

Jesse laced his hands as he placed them on the table and gave a mirthless laugh, shaking his head, "Even though I explained it to her, she's still got the wall up. But it's alright, I don't expect for this to last much longer. I plan on asking her again…that is when she's less inclined to slap me. What about you and ah…Eric?"

Frowning slightly, Calleigh shook her head and picked at her burger, "We're at a standstill. Plus…he went to Puerto Rico and I haven't heard from him in a month now, so…"

"So that means that we have something of an equal playing field then." Smiling he looked to her and arched a brow, "How about it, drinks, say… seven?"

"And have you stand me up to?" Calleigh asked with a smile, her accent kicking in some, "I don't think so. But, you can pay for lunch, how about that?"

"Aw…c'mon Calleigh. I stand her up one time and suddenly, I have a pattern? What about a little bit of faith?" Jesse chuckled and kept his eyes on the southern beauty, gesturing to the meal "I'll pay for both meals…Have dinner with me, and I promise, I won't stand you up."

Eyeing him, Calleigh thought about it for a moment and then picked up her fork, taking another bite of her macaroni. Swallowing, she shrugged as she glanced up to his questioning eyes, "Seven o'clock…but if you do me like Nat, just remember what I do for a living."

"No chances of that. Seven it is." Jesse glanced at his watch and smiled, "We're gonna have to get going soon, Calleigh. Want to take that to go?"

Watching them from afar, he cringed at the sight of their complacence, his hands twisting the napkin tightly. He'd been watching her all day, from one place to the next in hopes of gaining a moment of her time, but then she got called out to a scene and then this debauchery .Trying to keep his cool, he let go of the decimated napkin and reached for the glass of water, the clear liquid quaking under his trembling hand. The anger was just a residual of the emotions he felt for her. When she was alone, he felt nothing but serenity and peace, the thoughts of them together calming him easily. But when she was with someone, mainly the dark haired one, he felt a sense of possessiveness, wanting to do anything and everything to rid her of him.

As he shifted his eyes back to them, he saw his hand reach for hers and growled, unsure if he was going to be able to reign in his fury. When she detracted her hand, he relaxed and even smiled, realizing that the wiles of the younger man were for naught. She had no more interest in him than the common fly.

"She doesn't want him… she doesn't want him…" he repeated in a silent mantra as he watched them further. Straining, he read their lips and slammed his fists down before bolting. If she was going to go on a date with him, she was going to know that there was another that was vying for her heart.

After finishing lunch and arriving back at the lab, Calleigh made her way down to firearms to finish processing the multitude of spent bullets and casing that had been collected at their scene earlier that day. Going to her desk and locking her purse up, she then took another sip of the iced tea she'd brought back with her. Smirking some, she shook her head, still unsure if she should be going out with Jesse later that night.

A small voice in the back of her head kept telling her to cancel, but, going against it, she decided to go for it. She had nothing to loose. Reaching for her lab coat, she slipped it on and headed to vault to collect the evidence envelopes. Reemerging a few minutes later, she laid them out on her table and reached for a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, the sound of the door opening caught her attention and she smiled as Valera came in carrying a vase of Tulips.

A bright smile appeared and she leaned against the table, "Hey, Maxine."

"Hey yourself of popular one," the DNA tech replied cheerfully as she handed Calleigh the vase. "When I came in, Sue asked if I would bring these to you…and, they have a card."

Looking at them, Calleigh sat them onto the table and plucked the card out, "Did she say who delivered them?"

Resting against the table, Maxine shook her head and smirked at the blond, "No. But Calleigh, really, how many people here know you love tulips?"

"Not many." Opening the small envelope, Calleigh pulled out the card, reading it out loud.

_"No pictorial or sculptural combinations of points of human loveliness, do more than approach the living and breathing human beauty as it gladdens our daily path." EAP_

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh shook her head, "Who the hell is EAP?"

"Edgar Allen Poe," came a smooth voice from behind them. When they turned, he smiled at them briefly, his blue eyes crinkling in humor at their expression. Crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb, Horatio continued, "It's from his story 'The Landscape Garden'. It's a very beautiful quote." Standing fully, he nodded to the young DNA analyst and smirked, "Miss Valera…"

Giving him a nervous smile, Valera nodded, "Sir." Looking back at Calleigh, she gave her a knowing smile, "I'll be up in my lab if you need anything else." Leaving out, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in his presence.

Watching her leave, Calleigh then focused back on her boss and friend, "So, what brings you down here? I haven't seen much of you today."

Horatio's eye brows lifted as he walked further into the firearms lab and stood closer to her, looking down at the petite southerner. His lips pursed in a small smile as he shook his head, "The job has kept me out most of the day, but I did hear something interesting about your scene. Speed was a witness? When were you going to tell me?"

Tilting her head some, she sighed, "I really wasn't sure if it was him…not until Jesse and I talked at lunch anyways. Until then, I didn't even know he was back in Miami." Moving her stool over some, she took a seat on it, setting the card aside. "Apparently he's also got a child now with him…a daughter."

"A daughter? That's an interesting revelation." Furrowing his brow, he nodded and then spoke again, his voice now thoughtful, "I wonder what he's doing back in Miami and how long he's been here. Did he say why he was downtown today?"

"Jesse filled me in more on the way back, apparently he and his daughter were out shopping for her. They were across the street when the suspects started firing. He did get a look at the vehicle, a SUV. Frank took his statement," Calleigh replied, the years of working as a CSI showing.

"Did he get anything else?" Horatio asked as he eyed the vase of tulips. He went over towards them and smirked, shaking his head, "I remember when I tried to give you flowers, you were none too happy about it. Who's the secret admirer?"

Looking at the flowers, Calleigh shook her head and sighed, "I wish I knew. The card was signed EAP. So…your guess is as good as mine. But, whoever it is knows what I like…and in some ways, that's a bit scary." Looking at him, Calleigh smirked, "But, you seemed to know all about that Poe thing. Sure it wasn't you?"

"No, it wasn't me, but to answer your question, I had a girlfriend who knew the works of Edgar Allen Poe. The Landscape Garden was one of her favorites." Laughing lightly, he sighed, "Well, it looks as if you have someone who really cares a great deal for you. That quote speaks to human beauty- someone is really taken by you." His brow furrowed as he looked to Calleigh, "But I can't stress enough how much you need to be careful. The greatest intentions…"

"I know, Horatio. I'll be careful. Besides, my place is like Fort Knox…they're not going to get in there without a fight…or a bullet in there ass," she smirked jokingly. Looking back at them, she sighed, "I would like to thank them for the thought though."

"And this all could be just someone wanting to thank you. I just urge vigilance in making sure that it goes no further." Moving away from the flowers, he gestured towards the scopes, "So…the scene this morning, what can you tell me?"

"Well, most of the spent rounds were too damages to get anything off them. But, there were a few I could get striations off of. There .45's…possibly from a Thompson or Browning. Both are similar," she stated as she turned on the screen for him to see. "I was getting ready to start on the casings that were recovered."

"And about how many were there?" Horatio responded as he looked to her intently. He knew he could trust Calleigh with the work and the load of taking a scene as well. She was tough as nails, and clever as well, something that Horatio held in high regard. "Is there any indication to my theory that this was a gang hit?"

"Well, we recovered thirty eight projectiles and fifteen casings," Calleigh replied as she went over and pulled out a file. "But, when I got back I had Kevin check on a few things and it seems there was a similar case up in Cooper City. Same MO, daytime, small business in the busy part of town, same type casing and expended rounds used. I'm waiting for them for send me over the case."

The information caught his attention and Horatio frowned, "Any suspects in the Cooper City incident?"

"No, but, I did find out that they had been having problems with a gang there. They call themselves the Red Angels. I've already got Frank checking into any gang around here with that same name."

"Or any affiliates. The last thing we need is a gang war brewing on the streets of Miami." Horatio gestured to the door and then turned to it fully, "I'm going down to the morgue to see Tom. He's going to tell me about the victims. Call me if there's anything to report."

Going over to her microscope and looking into the eyepiece, Calleigh called out to him, "Okay, handsome. Will do."

Exiting the firearms lab, Horatio's mind was a flurry with thoughts and ideas, many pertaining to the case. There was one thought that continued to permeate through his mind and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to investigate further. One of the best trace analysts in Florida had left the job and was now back, and he was interested in the reasons why.

* * *

Walking over to the end table and getting the remote, she picked it up, turning on the television. Flipping through the channels, she smiled as one of the music channels caught her attention and she smiled at the woman as she danced around and sang. Putting the remote onto the couch, Emma went over and stood in front of the set as she watched. Slowly, her body began to move, the beat of the song making her laugh.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Bouncing around, Emma fs dark curly hair bounced with her as she continued to watch. Lifting one arm up as she jumped, the other went down and started going back and forth as she jumped.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

Laughing loudly, she didn ft hear as her dad came into the room behind her, instead, she continued to do her own little dance to the music.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Watching with his arms crossed, Tim smirked at his daughter dancing happily, trying her best to sing along with the music. There hadn't been much happiness that had followed them, so times like this were a reward and a respite from the despair and desolation that had plagued Emma's first years of life. As he watched her dance, he thought of the first time he saw her, in awe that he had a part in making her. Pam hadn't told him that she was pregnant, nor of the birth of her, only calling him when she had run into trouble. The call brought him back to Miami, despite having sworn to himself that he wouldn't return. He couldn't deny a child of his, no matter what had pushed him away from his life here. Her laughter, the light in her eyes as she smiled was evidence enough that he'd done the right thing.

Uncrossing his arms he walked further into the living room and then stood beside her as she bounced, finding the rhythm. Moving along side her, her sharp eyes caught him and she giggled, warming his heart and as the song began to fade, he slowed his jumping and then grabbed her by her waist, bringing her down with him on the couch. Tickling her, he couldn't help but laugh, the high pitched tone of her happiness keeping a tight hold on him.

Laughing and wiggling around on him, all Emma could do was ball up, trying to protect her sides and underarms. When she found an opening, her own little fingers went to his ribs and tried to tickle him back, only to get more from him. "Daddy! That….tickles…"

Tickling her even more, Tim attacked in a gentle manner, not wanting her to get overheated. It was one of those things he had to look out for with her condition, and living in the most humid of places wasn't helping either. Pam didn't think to tell him that she was asthmatic, leaving him to experience the horror of watching his child struggle to breathe without knowing exactly what to do. When she got out of the hospital, Tim made it his business to make sure he knew everything there was to know about her.

Stopping the tickling altogether, Tim released her and moved her curls out of her expressive brown eyes, watching as she gathered herself. Her color was flush and he sat up with her, concern laced in his voice, "Kiddo…you're getting hot…want to get something to drink before going for a bath?"

Coughing some as she gathered her breath, Emma nodded before she spoke, "Yeah. Can…can I have some grape juice, daddy?" Coughing again, her breathing began to become short and she pointed to the end table, "Butey."

Tim nodded and got up to go for the inhaler on the table, leaving her on the couch. Her breathing was getting shallow and he picked it up quickly, shaking it as he looked to his daughter. The color in her face was turning from red to a darkened color and he moved to her quickly, getting her to stand. Pumping it once, he watched the mist escape and then furrowed his brow, his heart starting to beat rapidly, "Baby, take in a deep breath when you take it in, okay?" Placing the inhaler at her lips, he pumped it into her mouth and nodded, "Deep breath, kiddo."

Doing as she was told, Emma took a deep breath in as Tim administered the inhaler. Waiting as he counted, she then released her breath and nodded to him, "Better." Watching as he closed the inhaler back, she moved into his arms, hers going around his neck and laying her head onto his shoulder, "Can I still have some juice?"

"Of course you can," Tim answered as he held her closer. He could hear the light wheezing and rubbed her back, closing his eyes as the fear began to dwindle. Pulling away from her, he stood and then picked her up into his arms and started towards the kitchen, "You can get a cup of juice and then we'll get a bath, how's that sound, sweetie?"

"Good," she replied softly as she hung onto him. The doorbell rang and Emma lifted her head, looking towards it. "Is that Grammy Alexx?"

Confused, he glanced to the clock to note the time and shook his head as he made way to the door. Since coming back to Miami, he could count on his hand how many times he had an unannounced visit. "No, she's not supposed to be here for another hour, but, do you want to go see who it is?"

"Okay." Holding onto him around the neck, Emma whispered, "What if it's the bad men from today, daddy?"

"Then I'd have to protect you, now wouldn't I princess?" Smiling, he touched her nose and strode for the door, opening it slowly. The sight of him standing there in his doorway caused his expression to drop and he frowned and turned away, gesturing absently with his hand as his voice held a hint of acidity to it."This is what I get for being a witness to something. Won't you come in, H? Make yourself at home?"

Hearing the sarcasm lacing his voice, Horatio raised a brow before stepping inside. Closing the door behind him, he stayed near the door, "Speed. How are you doing?"

Perceiving that he stayed near the door, Tim stopped and turned towards him, arching a brow, "You might as well come in, H. I promise, we're not going to bite…well, me, but her, I'm not so sure about, right Princess?" Tim chuckled at her glowering gaze that was directed at his former boss and he leaned in to whisper, "He's not all that bad, Emma. Be nice."

A small smile formed and Horatio began to follow. He'd never seen Tim really interact with a child like he was now. Coming into the living room, Horatio took a quick look around, noting that Tim still decorated the same. "I'm not gonna stay long, Speed. Jesse and Calleigh told me you were back in town."

"And that just warranted a visit, right?" He shifted Emma in his arms and sighed, "Can you wait for a second, I have to draw her bath." Moving towards the bathroom, Tim shook his head and sighed heavily, wondering just exactly what Horatio was doing there. Quickly pulling the water up, Tim turned the water off and then called into the living room, "Horatio…come back here, I have to get her in the bath."

Smirking, Horatio sighed and headed back, stopping just outside the door, but, where neither could see him. "Jesse tells me your saw the SUV that fled from the scene this morning. I was wondering if you might have seen the driver or shooter as well."

Undressing Emma, he raised his brows as he picked up the bubble bath and turned the faucet, pouring a cap full. Watching the bubbles rise, Tim smirked at her, "I saw the window come down and a weapon, but not a face. The windows were tinted darkly, I couldn't see anything." Placing Emma in the bath, he then stood and went to the doorway, leaning out, "You guys have any idea who this was?"

"We're not sure. Calleigh and Frank are checking on some leads though." Looking up at his former trace expert, Horatio raised a brow, "There's a chance it was gang related."

"Well, there's a novel idea. Gang's in Miami, who would've known?" Feeling the expectancy of something more filling the air, Tim arched a brow and chuckled, "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, why did you really come?"

Smiling and nodding, Horatio knew Tim would get right to the point, "Two reason's actually, one to see how you were doing and the other…to see if you'd be coming back to work for us at the lab."

Tim's expression dropped and he glanced down at the floor, studying it. He'd thought about going back to the lab, but every time he had, he always came up with a reason not to. Hearing her splash, Tim turned his focus to Emma and smiled, the innocence in her eyes pulling at his resolve. When he was on the team a sense of purpose filled him, knowing that he was doing everything he could to make things right for people. Since leaving, he'd felt the oppressive weight of the knowledge that he wasn't contributing any longer.

"I have given it some thought, H. But there are things to consider now, such as the fact that I'm a parent. Nothing comes in the way of me providing anything for my child. Nothing."

Nodding in agreement, Horatio looked down as he slipped his hands in his pockets, "I understand what you're saying, Speed. I've got a son of my own and I'm the same." Looking up and seeing Tim's surprised looked, he smirked, "Did you think you were the only one besides Alexx that had children now?"

"You have a child?" Tim asked, truly astonished. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, narrowing his brow. Horatio had always been all about family, but there was a void that was heaved around him at the lack of children of his own even when he had been so effective with children in the community. A smile came to his face and he sighed, "They change everything, you know."

"You're telling me," Horatio replied with a knowing smile. "Kyle is sixteen…and him being here has changed my life in many ways. How old is Emma?"

Relaxing even more, Tim smiled warmly as he glanced back at her and winked, "She's five years old, and the most important part of my life."

"As it should be," Horatio said, a smile on his face. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Speed, you know the door's always open if you ever want to come back…even if it's strictly lab work or even as an Trace Advisor."

Tim nodded in consideration and then looked to the red head with a knowing smile, "How about I give you a call tomorrow after three? Emma has visitation with her mother and I'd rather be around, if you know what I mean. Your number is still the same, right?"

Nodding his head, Horatio looked down with a smirk, "Still the same." Nodding towards the bathroom with his chin, Horatio pulled out his keys, "I'll get going so you can take care of your daughter. I'll lock the door on my way out." Shifting his weight, Horatio looked back at Tim, "It was good seeing you again, Speed."

Tim grinned and bowed his head, chuckling lightly, "Same to you, H." As he moved towards the door, Tim stopped him, approaching slowly. He hadn't talked to her since leaving and was curious as to just how she was doing. Glancing quickly to the floor, he asked, "H…how's Calleigh doing…really?"

Raising a brow and looking down at the floor, Horatio shook his head, "She's been better, Speed. But you know Calleigh, she won't talk about it with any of us. She'd rather keep it to herself."

"Yeah, I know that by experience," Tim stated as he shook his head and sighed heavily. The regret was building and Tim felt anxious, starting to shift his weight uneasily, "I should've done things differently."

Looking down and crinkling his brow, Horatio sighed, "I think a few of us think the same of ourselves." Lifting his head, Horatio shook it, "You know she's been dating Eric don't you?"

"I kind of figured it," Tim answered with a half smile, "I mean, they never made it a secret before. They were flirting from the beginning." Looking to Horatio, he asked, "Is she happy?"

Releasing a deep breath, Horatio shifted some, "I don't think so, Speed. Eric…Eric's in Puerto Rico. He resigned from CSI."

"Resigned? Why?" Tim was astounded at the information and stared at Horatio, "What happened?"

"Speed, when was the last time you and Eric talked?" Horatio asked, unsure of exactly how much Tim knew about his friend.

"It's been years. I kinda lost track of him when I came back. I figured he had his life to life."

"Speed, Eric was shot in the line of duty a little over a year ago. The bullet…part of the bullet was lodged into his temporal lobe. Then a few months back, Calleigh and Ryan arrived at a scene where shots were being fired…they returned fire and…" Horatio said as his brow furrowed and he looked down again, "A vehicle fled the scene. Calleigh fired at the driver…the driver was Eric."

Taking in the information, Tim ran a stiff hand through his hair and turned to start pacing. Not only had his best friend been shot in the line of duty, but he'd also been shot by the one girl he knew that he loved. Finally able to face Horatio, Tim's brow crinkled, "So much has happened, H. I've been out of touch…"

Nodding in understanding, Horatio licked his lips and looked at him, "You have a life with your daughter now, Speed. I think that would be more important…taking care of her." Thinking about his brother in law, Horatio smirked, "You do know Eric and I are related now, don't you?"

"Related?" Crossing his arms, he listened for the sounds of Emma playing in the bath and then faced Horatio, "Now…that's an interesting fact. That must mean that you married one of his sisters. Which one was it?"

"Marisol…" Horatio replied as his voice trailed off. Remembering his deceased young wife, Horatio sighed, "She uh, she was gunned down by the Mala Noche."

Tim could hear the desolation take root in his voice and he sighed, "I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Horatio. If anyone, you deserve happiness."

"Thank you, Speed." Looking at his watch, Horatio sighed, "I really should be going. You need to take care of your daughter." Giving him a small smile, Horatio nodded, "Take care, Speed."

Catching him before he could turn, Tim gave him a thoughtful look, "Hypothetically…if someone wanted to apply, when would be a good time to do so?" The sounds of Emma's play became louder and he glanced back at the bathroom, then to Horatio, "I'm available after three tomorrow."

Smirking, Horatio nodded, "How does five sound to you? Just ask for me when you get there."

"Five o'clock sounds great." Tim beamed and then heard the sounds of water hitting the floor and groaned, hiking a thumb over his shoulder, "I really should get back there with her. See you at five."

"See you at five," Horatio repeated and then turned heading for the door. In what had turned out to be a visit for information on the case, it had turned into something better; something Horatio hoped would work out for them all.

Watching Horatio leave, Emma's light giggles caught his attention and he turned to see her standing in the hall, covered in white bubbles, her hair wet. Approaching her with a wide smile, he took her up into his arms and laughed while he tickled her neck, "You, little miss, still have to bathe. You didn't get water everywhere, did you Em?"

Squirming in his arms as she giggled, Emma shrugged, "Just a little. Daddy, can Squirt take a bath with me to? She likes to swim."

"No, Squirt can't come in with you. She's not safe to play with. Maybe we can get Dolly-she swims," he answered as he placed Emma back into the water. Stepping back he surveyed the damage and frowned, his voice stern, "Emma…we're going to clean up afterwards, aren't we?"

Looking at the floor, she then looked up at him and nodded, "I'll clean it up. Daddy…who was that man?"

Taking a seat next to the tub, Tim smiled lightly and shook his head, "That's someone I used to work with. He was my boss, he's a pretty cool guy." Looking to her, he crinkled his nose, "He's got silly hair doesn't he?"

"Like Carrot Top," Emma giggled and then reached for the soap. Filling her hand with the bar, she got the wash cloth and starting rubbing it, "Can we go to the park tomorrow? I don't want to see mommy."

"I know, sweetie, but it's something we have to do," Tim answered quietly as he tilted his head to look at her. The expression on her face told of her attitude and he hated to have to impose this on her. Switching sides, he sighed, "Okay, let's do this, I'll call Mom and see if she can see you on another day. Sounds good?"

Sighing, Emma shrugged, "I just don't want to see her. She didn't want me so I don't want her."

Running a hand through his hair, he gave in and exhaled frustratingly, "Alright…I'll call and cancel. Now…make sure to wash behind your ears, okay?" When she giggled, Tim stood and placed his hands on his hips, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Emma replied as she began to wash her arms.

Leaving the bathroom, Tim went into his room and grabbed the phone, not looking forward to making this call. Dialing the numbers, he waited for her to pick up and began pacing slowly. When she picked up, he sighed heavily, "Pam…it's me, Tim. Got a minute?"

"Make it quick, Tim," Pam said as she placed her shirt into the small suitcase and then reached for her slacks. "What do you need?"

At the sound of her busy voice, Tim arched his brow and cleared his throat, "Um… are you in a hurry, I can call you back?"

"No, I won't be here. Look, I was gonna call…about tomorrow, Tim, I'm not gonna be there. I got this job and I've been in training for the past couple weeks. Anyway, they had a girl come down sick, so I'll be filling in for her."

"Well, this works out then. I was calling to cancel, Emma says that she didn't feel like going. I think she may be coming down with something." Tim hated to lie to her, but he just couldn't come out and say what his daughter really felt. Scratching his eyebrow, he offered, "So…maybe when you come back, we can schedule something. I'm sure you're anxious to see her."

"Uh…yeah…" Pam replied, not really paying attention to the conversation. Placing her shoes in, she sighed, "Look, I'll be working with American Airlines…but I'll be around Texas and all for the next few weeks, so how about I call when I'm back in town."

Her flippant tone angered him and before he knew it, he exploded, "You really don't want to have anything to do with her, do you? It's only about you, Pam, and not a beautiful five year old girl that you helped bring into this world! She was right to not want to see you…You know what, don't worry about it. I'll make it so you don't have to worry with her again."

"Don't start this bullshit, Tim. I have to live too, you know? What the hell you want me to do, live off welfare for the rest of my life? I got a decent job for crying out loud…oh, but wait a minute…it was okay when you were working at the damned lab though, right? But, I'm not allowed to try for better, is that it?"

Exasperated, Tim closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, "She can see that you don't want her, Pam. How do you think that makes her feel? Go for your job, get your life together, and while you're doing that, I'm going to file for sole custody, so this won't worry you anymore."

"Go screw yourself, Tim," Pam replied and then hung up the phone, tossing it aside and running a tired hand through her hair.

Hearing the silence that followed, Tim cringed, gripping the phone tightly in his hand. In an effort to keep from tossing the phone, he moved towards the door, each step calming him tremendously. As he neared the bathroom, he heard her laughing and a smile came instantly. Watching her play in the bubbles, he leaned against the door jamb and tilted his head, studying her. When she looked up to see him, he smiled more and entered into the bathroom, taking in the water on the floor, "You're done, let's get out, kiddo."

"But daddy…" she whined as she tried to dive under the bubbles, sending more water out of the tub and onto the floor.

Jumping back at the water that was now soaking his floor, Tim exclaimed, "EMMA! Get out…NOW!"

Jumping at his firm tone, Emma reached for the bath plug, pulling it and letting the water out. A frown stayed on her face as she stood up and waited for him to get the towel ready for her.

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes his tone now defeated. In the three years that he'd had her, not once had he raised his voice. "Sweetie, Dad's a bit frustrated, but I'll be okay. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." He grabbed a towel and held it open, "Ready?"

Nodding, she stepped out and moved over to him. As he began to dry her off, Emma looked up at him, "I'm sorry too, daddy, for making a mess again in here."

"It's nothing we can't clean up, sweetie. So…don't worry about it." Finishing drying her off, Tim looked at her through the mirror and smiled widely at what he saw. Her big, round, expressive eyes were his color, but retained her mother's shape, giving her an innocent, yet mischievous look. Her long, chocolate brow hair framed her face in curls and was a monster on its own. He couldn't see how Pam could just give up on something as beautiful as their daughter.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and, averted his eyes, the regret filling his voice, "I…uh…talked to Mom. It seems as if you're not going to have to worry about going to see her. I was thinking…how would you feel if you never had to see her again?"

Reaching for her brush, Emma handed it to him and shrugged, "I don't know. Would she still be my mommy?"

Tim took the brush and started to run it through her hair, sighing heavily, "She will always be your mother, Emma, but you wouldn't have to worry about having to see her again. You'd stay with me permanently."

Flinching some as Tim ran across a tangle in her hair, she thought about it and then asked, "But what if one day I wanted to see her, daddy? Would I still be able to?"

"If you wanted to, you could. It's all about what you want, sweetie." Pulling through her hair, he winced as he tugged on a tangle and sighed, shaking his head. "If you decided that you'd want to stay with her, it's possible. It's all in what you want."

Listening to him, Emma's eyes dropped and she flinched again. After a little bit, she finally spoke up, "I don't want to live with her, I want to stay with you." When he turned her around, Emma moved closer, her arms going around him, "I love you, daddy. I don't want to live with mommy."

"Well, then…it seems that we're stuck with each other then," Tim said with a smirk. "How would you like that?"

Smiling, Emma nodded, "I like that!" Laughing some, Emma tilted her head as she looked at him, "Daddy, thank you for my birthday stuff. I liked them all a lot. Can I show them to Grammy Alexx when she gets here?"

The door bell rang and he looked to Emma in surprise, "Guess what…I think Grammy Alexx has arrived! Go to your room and get your clothes on, I'll go let Grammy Alexx in."

"Okay!" Emma replied happily. Holding onto the towel around her, she quickly left the bathroom, heading to her room to get dressed.

Tim walked out towards the door and opened it, smiling widely, "You've just missed bath time. It was an odyssey. Come on in, Alexx." Moving aside, he allowed her room to enter before closing the door behind her, "And…Pam's pretty much not an issue any more."

Raising a brow and nodding as she came in and sat her purse down, Alexx turned to him more as she held onto the large gift bag she had brought with her, "And what prey tell caused that one to happen? Did she fall off the face of the earth or something?"

"You can say that, she bailed on Emma. She has an employment opportunity, so she took that. Emma really doesn't have the desire to see her- I took Pam out of the equation. I'm filing for sole custody tomorrow." Tim noticed the bag and asked, "So…what's up with the bag?"

"I got her a few things for her birthday…and before you say it, don't. I wanted to do this for her," Alexx replied as they walked over to the couch and sat down. "I would have been here sooner, but, I was called to the hospital for a consult."

"It's alright, actually, you're not the first visitor. Horatio stopped by," Tim answered as he heard Emma in her room. She sung the song she heard on the television loudly, causing Tim to shrug his shoulders as Alexx arched a brow, "What? She likes the music."

Chuckling, Alexx sighed, "Like father, like daughter. Next you'll have her a CD player and headphones." Seeing his expression, she raised a brow, "You got her one, didn't you?"

"It's in her room," he responded sheepishly. Hearing her coming down the hall, he looked to Alexx, "I'm sure what you have in that bag is going to blow that out of the water. Oh, and she's gonna want to tell you about every single thing she got. Just go with her."

"Alright…" Alexx said as Emma emerged in her pajama's. Seeing her eyes get wide, Alexx opened her arm's to her and the little girl ran over to her. Taking her in, Alexx hugged her tight, "How's my favorite five year old?"

Laughing, Emma pulled back and began to bounce up and down, "Grammy Alexx, daddy got me presents for my birthday!"

Smiling and nodding, Alexx raised a brow and whispered to her, "He did huh. Well, I guess that means you're a very special little girl then." Handing her the large gift bag, Alexx smiled, "And all special little girls need all the gifts they can get."

Sucking in a breath of surprise, Emma took it, a smile beaming from her, "This is all mine?"

"You bet it is. Go on and see what you got," Alexx said as she sat back up some.

Tim watched as Emma plundered the bag, snatching out presents as her eyes widened with each one pulled. Crossing his arms, he crinkled his brow and asked, "Just how much did you get her?"

Smirking, Alexx glanced over at him and then pushed at his leg with her hand, "Probably not as much as you." Smiling more as Emma came across more clothes for her Barbie, Alexx then looked back at Tim, "So, you said Horatio stopped by. What did he want?"

"First, he asked me about the scene that I was on today, and then somehow, it morphed into me coming by tomorrow to talk about coming back." Taking in Alexx's expression, he sighed, "I know, I said that I wouldn't go back, but I've got to do something. As nice as it is consulting, it's not the most lucrative field. I haven't gotten a call in weeks."

"Well, you've got to do what you need to, baby. I've always told you that. What about Emma though? Do you have something set up for her? A place she can stay while you're working?"

"I haven't thought about it, but…" he said as he looked up to Alexx, grinning. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders again, "I mean, you're on a strictly consult basis, right? You have the time…all you have to do is say yes."

Smirking, Alexx looked back to Emma as she played with her presents, "You're right…and yes, you know I'll do it. But, if I get called to the hospital, you don't mind Janie or Bryan watching her, do you? You know they'll take good care of her."

"Not in the least bit. I can trust them." He watched Emma play and smiled genuinely, "Thanks, Alexx. This helps out a lot."

"No problem, baby. Besides, she's such a joy to be around. Let's me see how you probably were when you were her age," Alexx chuckled. Sitting back and getting comfortable, she sighed, "So, what time did you want to drop her off tomorrow? I know you probably want to see everyone at the lab."

"Well…I told Horatio that I'd be around five, but I can change it. Can I call you and let you know?" Tim asked as he nodded at the new presents Emma showed off. He smiled widely and then chuckled, "You've just made a beautiful little five year old girl's life."

Smiling as Emma got up and ran over to her, Alexx laughed, "Good, I'm glad." Giving her a big hug, Alexx then looked at her, "So, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yep!" Emma smiled as she hung onto her new Barbie doll. "Grammy, can you come see what daddy gave me? It's in my room and too big to bring out here."

"I'm sure I can," Alexx said as she stood up. Smiling, Alexx looked over at Tim, "We'll be back. Got to go see the good's."

Tim nodded and watched as they disappeared from sight. Sitting back more, his head lulled back and he closed his eyes, rubbing them. His decision to return to the lab had been an important one, now he hoped that it was for the best.

* * *

**SONG: _"Poker Face"_ by Lady Gaga


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"_She was a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee. And evil was the hour when she saw, and loved, and wedded the painter. He, passionate, studious, austere, and having already a bride in his Art; she a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee; all light and smiles, and frolicsome as the young fawn; loving and cherishing all things; hating only the Art which was her rival.__"_

From "The Oval Portrait" by Edgar Allan Poe

Looking through the newspaper as she sat on the couch in the break room, Calleigh bit into her apple that she'd brought with her, enjoying her lunch. After having finished processing the rest of the bullets and casings from the day before, she had found a few prints on the casing and had taken then to fingerprinting. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she went back to reading the article that had caught her attention and didn't even look up as the break room door opened and then closed back.

Taking another bit of the apple, she chewed slowly, her sense coming on full alert as she felt someone watching her. Raising a brow, she could smell the scent of his cologne wafting through the air and smirked. Swallowing, she sighed, "See something interesting, Detective?"

Quirking his brow, Jesse snickered and shook his head as he approached the couch, "I see a lot, a lot that I like." Settling next to her, he eyed her as she ate her apple and then laced his hands in front of him, remembering their night. He'd made good on his promise not to stand her up and they had an enjoyable night. He hadn't expected her to be so responsive to him, but he wasn't complaining. Laughing lightly, he lifted his eyes to her and leaned in, "I'm still thinking of last night. I liked that and I was wondering if you were interested in another date?"

"Well, I guess that will all depend on when you're thinking about," Calleigh replied nonchalantly. Glancing at him, she smirked and raised a brow, "What? You never know, I might be busy when you want to go."

Jesse chuckled and raised his eyes, "Well, I think if we can coordinate we can avoid such problems. I was thinking dinner, maybe dancing…"

"Diner and dancing, huh? Maybe…" she replied as she looked over a newspaper ad. Taking a bite of her apple, she wiped at her mouth and looked up as a knock came to the door. Seeing the desk sergeant come in with a huge basket, Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Detective Duquesne, this was just delivered for you. I would have waited til you came for your messages, but, it was starting to smell up the area." Going over and handing it to her, he then turned and left out without another word.

Setting her apple and newspaper aside, Calleigh looked at the fragrant basket that was loaded with vanilla scented goodies. Seeing a card tucked inside, she pulled it out, reading it and sighed, "Another one."

Frowning, Jesse looked to the basket, "Secret admirer, Calleigh? Should I step up my game?"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh shook her head, "I have no clue. I…I wish I knew who was sending these." Looking back at the note, she sighed, "Okay, tell me what you think about this."

_The most natural, and, consequently, the truest and most intense of the human affections are those which arise in the heart as if by electric sympathy. With Love…EAP._

Jesse smirked and then sat back, looking at the basket and then shook his head, "I'd say you have a secret admirer who really loves poetry. He's quoting Edgar Allen Poe." Taking in her questionable brow, he shrugged, "I used to love to read." Holding his hand out, Jesse's expression dropped, "You said another one, how many have you gotten so far?"

"Three…" she breathed out as her eyes roamed over the basket. "All had similar messages with them. The first one was a small teddy bear, then yesterday there were tulips…now today, this."

"Well, right now, it just seems like you have a very devoted secret admirer, if it were constant, then there would be a problem. Have any idea who this person can be? Someone you met, went out with?" Jesse peered at her to get an answer and smiled, "Someone was touched by you."

"I don't know but this is getting annoying not knowing who it is that is sending these things. I mean…this bath stuff, this is the expensive shit. I don't even dare to try to buy it." Crinkling her brow more, she looked at him, "Everything so far has been things I like…I have a collection of teddy bears, my favorite flowers are tulips…and this, most of my stuff is vanilla scented."

"You said most of the things that are being sent are things that you like? What about the Poe quotes, are those your favorite too?" When she shook her head, Jesse exhaled heavily, "Calleigh…this is starting to sound serious. You're sure you have no idea who is sending this?'

"I'm sure." Getting up and taking the basket over to the table, she tilted her head as she looked at it and then looked back at him, "No one I know would be stupid enough to try and pull something like this off. Everyone knows I can't stand crap like this."

"Wait, you don't like getting presents?" Scratching his head, Jesse sighed, "Now that's something new, Calleigh."

"I don't mind getting presents, Jesse…I just hate this secret crap." Looking back at the card again, she shook her head, "I don't even recognize this handwriting."

Jesse raised his hand and gestured towards the basket, "Until this becomes a huge problem, sadly, Calleigh, it just looks as if you have a secret admirer. Sorry…" Glancing up at the door, he saw a familiar face passing by and pointed questionably, "Hey…wasn't that just Speedle? What do you think he's doing here?"

Crinkling her brow, she turned, just missing him and then headed towards the door. Opening it swiftly, she went out into the hall and looked down to see his retreating form. Smiling, she called out, "What, too good to say hello to anyone around here?"

Tim turned to see her and smiled widely, glancing around and then playfully pointed to himself, "Who? Me?" Approaching her slowly, he scratched the back of his head and smirked wildly, "I thought that you were indisposed. You and Cardoza looked as if you were in a detailed conversation. Are you two…an item?"

"Me and Jesse?" Calleigh asked with a smile as she took a few steps forward. "No, we're just good friends'. So when did you get back into town?"

Crossing his arms, he snickered, "About three years ago. I decided to lay low…So…" he said averting his eyes to Jesse as he came to the doorway of the break room. He shook his head and allowed a tuft of air to go, "So…how have you been, Calleigh? It's been a long time."

"I'm…here, I'll say," she replied with a slight smile, not quite making it to her eyes. "But, yeah, it's been a really long time, Tim." Nodding to one of the techs as they passed, Calleigh looked back at him, "So, hot stuff, you gonna come back to work with us?"

"Yes, tenuously," he answered as he perused her. He could tell that the years were wearing her thin, the sparkle that used to inhabit her green eyes now dimmed. There was something of a dissatisfaction to her, almost as if she'd had enough of the disappointment that life was continuing to dole out for her. He averted his eyes in hopes that he wasn't caught staring and sighed heavily, "I've got a little girl that means the world to me, so I can't get to fanatical with the lab work. It matters when you have someone to go home to."

Adverting her eyes as she shifted her weight, she nodded, "Yeah, I guess it does." Feeling a bit out of place with him, Calleigh shrugged, "Well, I hope you'll be able to come back here. We've missed you."

"Yeah…I've missed you too." Holding her gaze, he smiled genuinely and nodded, "See you around, Cal."

"I hope so," she smiled back. Watching as he turned and headed back towards Horatio's office, Calleigh released a breath as her eyes stayed with his retreating form. When he disappeared around the corner, she turned, heading back to the break room and saw Jesse watching. Giving him a smirk as she went in, she raised a brow, "What?"

"Ah…nothing," he replied mischievously. He nodded in the direction of the door and smiled, "So…you and Speedle? Did you two…ah…date?"

Releasing a small laugh, Calleigh shook her head, "No, never. Him and Eric usta hang out a lot though and hit the clubs searching for that right girl. He was with one for awhile…up til he left I think. Pam…Patty…something like that I think."

"I see, and that between you two just a second ago…just saying hi to an old friend?" At her incredulous look, Jesse laughed more, "C'mon, Calleigh, you can see this coming a mile away. You liked him at one point."

"Please…" Calleigh replied as she went over and collected the basket she'd received. Moving to the couch and getting her apple, she tossed it into the trash and headed for the door, "I've got to get to fingerprinting."

"Yeah…I'll see you later then, Cal." Watching as she moved out of room, Jesse sighed heavily, "Denial is a terrible thing, Calleigh. The quicker you acknowledge that, the better off you'll be."

Walking through the halls, Calleigh's pager on her cell began to ring and she reach, pulling it out of her pocket. Looking at the screen, she saw she had a call out and huffed, "Figures…right when I want to get busy with lab work." Heading towards the elevators, she flipped open her phone, calling dispatch to see what they had.

Ascending the stairs to Horatio's office, Tim took one last look, spotting her as she walked down the hall the phone to her ear. He could easily surmise that there was a call out, and he knew then that his time was limited. Coming to rest at his door, Tim knocked once and waited for him to acknowledge.

Hanging up his phone as he slipped his jacket on, Horatio looked towards the door. Noting the time, he called out, "Come in." Reaching for his badge and gun as the door opened, he looked over to see Tim walking in, "Speed. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good," he answered back as he eyed the jacket. He stopped at the edge of his desk and stood, shifting his weight, "You got something going on?"

"DB at the College," Horatio replied smoothly as he adjusted his badge and gun. "So, have you given any thought to coming back to the lab then?"

"I have given it much thought, and …I'll do it, but I have to have a modified schedule because of Emma. If you can meet that stipulation, I think we have a deal." Tim gave Horatio a small smile, wondering if the red head even heard him, his silence and demeanor speaking to his preparation for the scene. Crinkling his brow, he pointed to the door, "If you're busy, I can come back so we can discuss this more…"

"No, that's fine, Speed," Horatio said as he finished up. Looking to him, Horatio's hands went to his hips as he thought for a moment and then nodded, "What hours are we looking at, Speed?"

"Basic nine to two," Tim answered directly, keeping his eyes on his former boss. "I need the time in the morning to get Emma to school and pick her up from school. I can pull a few hours after school, but I want to be there at night for her." Thinking to his conversation with Pam, he sighed heavily, "I'm all she has."

"So, Monday thru Friday…nine to two…I think we can swing that for you, Speed. You said you had been doing some consulting, right?" Horatio asked as he came around his desk.

"Yes, I did. A couple of year's in St. Petersburg. I had no desire to go back into the field, so I consulted with their analysts. Why?"

Nodding, he tilted his head, "Just making sure you stayed up with some things. We uh, we've gotten some new equipment that you'll need to get familiar with. I'm sure Mr. Wolfe or Jesse will be able to get you caught up with them. I'll make sure you stay in the lab only."

"I definitely appreciate your understanding in this." Noticing as Horatio started for the door, he moved and followed him, "So…I can start soon?"

Heading out of his office, Horatio glanced back at Tim as he followed, "You'll need to go to human resources and get the paper work filled out and get your ID as well. You can start say…Monday?"

Tim smiled and nodded as he descended, "That's going to work. I can't thank you enough, Horatio." Seeing that the lab was practically empty, he asked, "Mind if I step into the trace lab for a second? I won't touch anything."

"Go right ahead. I've got to head out to this scene." Stopping and turning to him, Horatio gave him a nod and a smile, "I never thought I'd say this, but, welcome back, Speed."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to be back." Extending his hand, he sighed, "I look forward to working with you again."

Shaking his hand firmly, Horatio smiled more, "Same here, Speed." Releasing his hand, Horatio pointed towards trace, "It's changed a lot since you were here last. If you've got any questions, give me a call later, okay?"

"I'm sure there's not that much of a change. I'm sure I'll be fine." Tim watched as Horatio began to walk off and headed for the trace lab, smirking, "It's like riding a bike." Turning the corner, he arched a brow at the corridor, looking on both sides of them. With the addition of the enormous windows, the façade of the labs were totally different. Looking for the signs, he finally found trace and pushed in, stopping in his tracks. The entire lab had been redone, and unfortunately for him, his trace lab hadn't been spared. Sighing heavily, he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, "I should've never left."

Carrying some samples, Walter ambled into trace, noticing a new face there. Crinkling his brow when he saw the visitor's pass, he raised a brow, "Uh, excuse me. You're not supposed to be in here. This area is for authorized personnel only, sir."

As if he hadn't heard his statement, Tim turned to faced him with a crinkled brow, "Hey…can you tell me where the Mass Spec is? It's not where it's supposed to be…" Walking away from him, he perused his surroundings, "The computer is…where exactly? And there should be a desk around here somewhere…"

Moving quickly, Walter moved in front of the man, "Hey, you can't be in here. You're gonna have to leave, sir."

Side stepping the big man, Tim furrowed his brow, mumbling as he walked, "H was right…things have changed. I'll need all of Monday just to know where everything is…"

"Sir," Walter said as he grabbed hold of the man's arm, stopping him from moving forward anymore. "I've asked you twice now to leave this area. Don't make me have to arrest you?"

Stopping, Tim looked to his arm and then to him, his expression filled with disbelief, "Really? You're seriously thinking about arresting me? This is going to be cute. How long have you been working here, ah…" he said as he peered at the white lab coat, "W Simmons? Apparently, not long."

"Sir, visitors are not allowed in the labs. You need to leave," Walter stated firmly as he looked at the man.

Pulling his arm away from him, Tim glowered at him, "At the risk of sounding like I'm eighty five, when you were squatting with your high school friends, trying out your, "game", I was here, polishing off the greatest solve rate in Miami. This lab wasn't the best in Miami for no reason." Walking away from him, he sighed, "And when the hell did they get white lab coats?"

Quirking a brow, Walter began to follow him, "Sir…who the hell are you?"

Going through the lab, Tim sighed irritably, shaking his head, "Why are the pipettes over there?" Turning his head towards Simmons, he waved him off, "Tim Speedle, CSI level three. You're standing in what …used to be my trace lab. Nice to meet you by the way."

Stopping, a smile formed on Walter's face and he pointed to him, "Hey, you're the one Calleigh and Delko talk about sometimes. But uh…I have to ask, why are you here? You know visitors aren't allowed in any of the labs. If someone catches you in here, my ass…"

"Your ass will still be workable," Tim responded with a sigh. "I start work on Monday, H said it would be alright if I came in here if I didn't touch anything…I didn't touch, so…it's okay." Shaking his head, he sighed heavily, "Just how long have you been working here, Simmons?"

"Well, on day shift…about four months now. Before that I was on the night shift though. Walter Simmons by the way," he said as he extended his hand out to Tim.

Taking his hand, Tim nodded as he shook it firmly, "Night shift, huh? No offense intended, but why did they pull from night shift? Oh…Speedle…but friends call me Speed. Never…call me Tim."

Nodding with a smile, Walter moved over to the table and set the samples down, "Well, Speed, H needed some help here when Delko was in the hospital…so, I volunteered and liked it so much so I stayed. I uh, I'm an art thief specialist and I was on the force for a little while."

Tim gave him the once over and snickered, "You were on the force for a while. Interesting…So…art thief specialist. There's gotta be a big demand for that. What was your major, Art History?"

Hearing a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice, Walter leaned back against the table and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, lets see, I did major in art history but I minored in chemistry also." Smirking, he sighed, "And yes, there is a demand for an art specialist."

"Glad to hear it, Walter." Glancing to the samples, he nodded, "So…whatcha working on, Walter?"

"Samples from a scene we took yesterday morning." Moving some, he shrugged, "Being Jesse and Wolfe are out with Calleigh and Horatio, I thought I'd get it going."

"Determination, that's a good thing," Tim responded cheekily as he started again around the room. Narrowing his brow, he exasperated, "Seriously…where is everything?"

Smirking, Walter sighed as he shook his head, "Seriously, this is everything. They made a lot of changes, for the better though. We're able to get better results and conduct tests that we couldn't five years ago."

"Well, isn't that just great." Shaking his head, he rested a hand on his hip as he looked around again. "Well…looks like I will need a tour on Monday."

Shrugging, Walter offered up, "Well, I'm here at eight, if you want, I can show you around. They upgraded just about every lab a couple years ago. It's made things a lot easier though."

"I'm sure," Tim responded as he looked to Walter. "I'll be here at seven thirty, I wasn't planning on being here so early, now I have to find someone to watch Emma… Hey…can you make it nine. I simply just can't leave my little girl."

"Nine is good as long as I don't get a call out, man," Walter smiled. "In the meantime though, you might want to get a regular badge, otherwise people will be riding your ass around here."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered, Walter." Looking to his watch, Tim smiled and clasped Walter's shoulder, "Well, big guy, I've gotta get going. See you at nine, Monday morning."

Smiling more, Walter chuckled, "I'll be here. Hey, it was nice meeting you. I know Calleigh and Eric have both spoke highly of you around here."

Stopping, Tim turned to him and quirked his brow, "Really…Highly, huh?" Smirking he shook his head, "See you on Monday, Walter."

"See ya, Speed," Walter nodded with his chin as the older man left out. Shaking his head, Walter sighed, "This is gonna be interesting."

* * *

Stepping out into the unbearable heat, Horatio, slipped out of the jacket and folded it once, laying it on the passenger seat of the Hummer. Having been in Miami for years, he had become adjusted to the roasting heat, doing everything that he knew to stay cool. There were some days, however that nothing was helping and as he shut the door, he surmised fully that this was one of those days. Walking steadily towards the back of the Hummer, he collected his kit and then slammed the hatch back down, taking a look at the scene. The campus was teeming with students and faculty alike, but the concentration was where the yellow tape was strung and fluttering on the stiff, heated breeze that was blowing. Had they been closer to the ocean, the breeze might've felt refreshing, but as it was, it only made the heat just that more suffocating.

Wiping his brow, Horatio walked steadily towards the tape, seeing the uniform standing guard stoically. Giving him a nod, he passed under the tape and found who he was looking for, a small smile coming on his face. He watched as she moved slowly around the body and then stopped, as if studying something intently. For years, they walked the line, but now, Horatio was starting to believe that if he just stepped out on faith, he could at least have a chance with her.

Approaching, he set his kit down and spoke softly, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at her, "Looks like we have a huge audience. How are you doing, Calleigh?"

Snapping a picture, Calleigh looked up at him through her sunglasses and smiled, "I'd be better if someone would turn down this heat some." Standing back up, she looked around, "You'd figure in this heat people would want to stay inside where it's cool."

"Curious minds," he replied gently as he moved around to the opposite side of the body, glancing down at it, "What do we have here?"

"Her name is Jessica Martin. I found her school ID in her purse. She's got some ligature marks around her neck and there aren't any wounds visible…I'm thinking possible strangulation," Calleigh stated as she looked over at the red head.

Peering closely, his brow furrowed, seeing the dark line running the length of her side, "It looks like lividity has set in, she was moved. So," he said as he looked to the campus, "We are in search of a crime scene. Who found the body?"

"A couple student's on there way to class. They reported it to campus security." Looking over and seeing the ME arriving, she then looked back down at the girl, "Tom's here, maybe he can see something we can't."

Horatio nodded and then looked to Calleigh, taking a deep breath before letting it out, "Has Frank started the canvassing?"

"Yeah and Ryan is over at the guidance office seeing if she was in the dorms here. If so, he's gonna go talk to her roommate." Wiping at her brow, she looked up towards the sun, "This heat is doing nothing for her though." Looking back at him, she then bent down, closing her kit, "I'm gonna find out her schedule and talk to her teachers, see if maybe she had any problems with any of the other students."

Horatio nodded and then watched as she stood slowly, her attention now focused on her task. Looking to the ground, he shifted his weight and scratched lightly at his temple willing himself to speak. It was just the two of them for a moment and he didn't know when that would occur again. Building up the courage, he cleared his throat.

"Um…Calleigh, can I talk to you for a second?" His voice was filled with uncertainty and his gaze lingered on her seconds longer than what it should have. He usually wasn't this unflappable, but then again, he never attempted to ask out a colleague. "Um…this is….this is kind of hard for me…Ah…How long have we known each other, Calleigh?"

Thinking for a moment, Calleigh then smiled as she shifted her kit from one hand to the other, "Almost ten years. Hard to believe it's been that long."

"Yes…it is." Feeling the anxious feelings coming over him, he finally looked up to her and smiled, taking a step towards her, "And in all our years together…I've felt something, but I…I never had a chance." Flustered, he took a deep breath and just said it, "Calleigh, will you have dinner with me tonight? I mean, we don't have to go anywhere fancy, I just wanted to spend some time with you…away from the lab."

Taken back by his admission and then his question to her, Calleigh licked her dry lips and looked down. At one time, she had feeling for the red head Lieutenant, but, she had pushed them down, knowing nothing would ever come of them, but now, she had a chance to see if there was anything still there. A small smile formed and she breathed out before looking back up at him, "Uh…okay. What time?"

Horatio did a double take, astonished that she would agree to it and then gave her a smile, "How does eight sound? Just to make sure we get the preliminaries done on this case."

"Eight it is then. Oh, do uh…do you think you could give me a ride home afterwards? I rode in with Natalia this morning being my car's been acting up some," she replied as she pushed back a strand of her long blond hair.

Watching as she flipped her hair back, he licked his lips, his thoughts treading on other things. Shaking himself out of it, he nodded, "Meet me at my office and we'll go from there, sound good?"

"Sound's good." Backing away, she nodded back towards the building, "I'll be inside seeing what I can find out."

Taking a look back at Tom arriving at the body, Horatio smiled, "I'll be right behind you."

Heading towards the entrance to the building, Calleigh thought about what had just happened and smiled to herself. For a few years, they had constantly flirted back and forth with each other, and then something had changed. She wasn't sure when it happened or how, but for the last three years they had seemed to grow apart, hardly speaking with each other or working scenes together. Horatio had even distanced himself from the team and at one point seemed to be on a death wish mission.

Going into the building, Calleigh looked around spotting some offices and headed over towards them. Going in the first one she came to, she smiled at the woman that sat at the desk, "Excuse me, ma'am. I was hoping you could help me. I'm with the Crime Lab and I needed to find out the schedule of a student here."

Giving the young woman a nice smile, Gail Larson tilted her head, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot just disperse student records on a whim. There are privacy matters to consider." Pushing her glasses up on her nose, her smile dropped somewhat and sighed, "There is a listing posted on the bulletin board that is available to all of the students- it shows their major."

"I don't think you understand ma'am. The student in question was found murdered outside earlier and it's important that we find out her class schedule so we can do a proper investigation," Calleigh stated, her southern accent kicking in. "I don't think she'd have a problem with a privacy issue now."

Gail's eyes knit in disbelief and she gasped, "Oh my…yes….anything to help, ma'am. What is the student's name?" With her hands at the ready, she waited for the name, her heart dropping at the thought of one of their student's being killed.

"Jessica Martin. We found her ID in her purse and know for sure she was a student here," Calleigh replied and looked over, seeing another woman walk in. Looking back at the woman, Calleigh watched as she typed away on the computer.

Typing feverishly, Gail sighed sadly, "Jessica Denise Martin. She was an English major in her third year. The professor for her required English was Marcus Dean and she also had a public speaking course…Maybe I should print this out for you." Looking to the blond, she smiled as she then looked past her, "Ah…Mr. Larken, how are you doing today?"

Christopher Larken looked towards the familiar voice and stopped in his tracks, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he stared at the registrar, allowing a faint smile, "Ah…hi, Miss Larson. And…and how are you today?"

"I've been better, sir."

Turning some and seeing the man, Calleigh gave him a small smile and a nod before looking back at the secretary. Making a mental note of the man's name, Calleigh then smiled as the woman handed her the printout, "Thank you, ma'am."

A small sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head, regrettably, "It's always a sad day when one of our students are struck down. If there is anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate it." Looking over the list of classes and the professor's names, she came upon one that caught her eye. Looking up and over at the man, she took a step towards him, "Excuse me, you said you're Mr. Larken? Professor Larken, that is?"

"Ah…yes…um…. I am indeed Professor Larken. What can I do for you?" he asked as he kept his eyes down. He only ventured to look at her for a split second before looking back down, smiling, "I'm a bit busy at the moment, I've got a class to get to."

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne with the Crime Lab." Showing him the printout, she raised a brow, "You had Jessica Martin as a student in your second period class. I was hoping I could have a word with you about her."

"Ah… Jessica Martin…" the professor thought for a minute before taking a deep breath and looking down, "Yes! Ms. Martin was an excellent student, she really stood out to me." His brow crinkled almost immediately, "You're from the crime lab…is there something wrong with Ms. Martin?"

Looking up at the man and noticing he wouldn't look at her, Calleigh became suspicious and pursed her lips before speaking, "Ms. Martin was found murdered earlier. You wouldn't happen to know if she was having problems with one of the other students in class or maybe with a staff member from here, would you?"

"I cannot speak for what happens out side of my class room, but inside, Ms. Martin was…perfection. She was an excellent student, and she was well liked." He steadied his gaze on the young woman and smiled, "She was going to be in public relations when she graduated. One more year to go…It's sad."

"It is. Do you know if Ms. Martin maybe had a boyfriend or someone she was seeing?" Calleigh asked, taking in his gaze.

"Yes, she had a boyfriend, and he was none too nice. Richard Saulston, he's an athlete and very cocky if you ask me. I never saw for myself anything, but she used to come into class crying to herself, and that boyfriend of hers would always be waiting for her after lunch."

Setting her kit down and pulling out her notepad, Calleigh made note of the boyfriends name and then looked back at the professor, "Do you know if he lives here on campus, sir?"

"I don't know. As I said, I have no idea what went on away from my class," the professor said as he started walking. Giving a wave to the register, he then looked back at the woman, smiling, "If I can be of any additional help, you know where to find me. I do apologize, but I have to get to class." Moving away from her, he limped lightly, his leg becoming stiff from standing in one place too long.

Watching him as he left out, Calleigh then picked her kit back up and followed. Going out to the hallway, she watched as he walked down the hall in the direction of his classroom. Feeling a presence next to her, she smiled, "I got her schedule. That was her English Professor…said Jessica had a boyfriend and wasn't all that friendly with Jessica at times."

Horatio nodded and then looked to her, "I guess we need to make a visit to the boyfriend. What do you think about the professor?"

Turning and looking at Horatio, Calleigh shook her head, keeping her voice low, "I don't know. He wouldn't hardly keep eye contact…like he was nervous to even look at me. Unfortunately, he had a class to get to and I didn't have anything to hold him on."

"Do you think he could've done this? I saw him as he came out, he seems to have a limp. There had to be a certain amount of strength applied in strangling someone." Horatio kept her gaze and spoke gently, "He could've been nervous…the sight of a badge can make someone uneasy, even if they hadn't done anything."

"True. I don't know…just something about him. He did say Jessica was a great student of his and was liked by the others in the class." Shaking her head, she sighed, "I'm gonna follow up though. Until then, there are three other teachers on here that need to be interviewed."

"Want some help with that?" Horatio asked as he moved to take her kit. Smiling, he nodded, "Lead the way."

"Thanks," Calleigh replied with a light smile. Looking at the paper in hand, she then looked up at the hallway numbers and pointed the way to one of Jessica's classes, hoping that between them both, they'd be able to get o the bottom of this case and find out what had happened to the coed.

* * *

Taking her seat as he pulled out her chair for her, Calleigh smiled as she sat down and then he went around to his seat. Placing their drink orders, Calleigh set her purse aside and folded her hands as she rested them on the table. Looking over at the red head Lieutenant, she realized that they had shared a meal in almost two years, the last time being lunch and it had been interrupted by a call out to a scene.

Tilting her head slightly, she looked down at her hands, a slight smirk gracing her lips, "You know, it's been years since we've eaten together. I think the last time was over Chinese food."

"Yeah, I remember that," he responded gently, staring at her delicate hands. It always amazed him how soft her hands looked, considering what she handled from day to day. Lifting his eyes to hers, he smiled more, "This time, I don't believe we'll be interrupted." Taking a chance, he placed his hands on the table and then reached for hers, enclosing them within his. He looked to see her smiling lightly, the sparkle in her green eyes luring him away from anxiety, "I have some serious atoning to do for the past few years. I shouldn't have distanced myself from you…"

Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly and looked at their hands, "Why did you, Horatio? After Tim was shot and then left…it was like you changed completely, like you didn't want to be around any of us at times."

Horatio's brow crinkled as he struggled to come to terms with it himself, exhaling heavily as he shook his head, "I didn't want to be faced with losing anything else. I pulled myself away from everyone, everything, because I felt as if I couldn't protect…Speed was shot….because of me… He could've died."

Shaking her head, Calleigh's voice became soft, "Tim was shot because his gun malfunctioned. That had nothing to do with you, Horatio…and had you not been there with him, he might not be alive now."

"I still felt like I failed him…and you." Horatio sighed and squeezed her hands within his, "I didn't feel as if I could be what you needed."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh tilted her head more, catching his eyes, "That's not true, Horatio." Giving him a small smile, she shrugged, "I don't think a day's gone by that I haven't needed you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Horatio asked as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I guess we were so preoccupied in our own world to see what we've had."

"We've both been through a lot these past few years…we've both changed as well." The waiter arrived back at their table with their drinks and both sat back as they were placed down in front of them. Already knowing what they wanted, they placed there meal orders and then were left alone again. Reaching for her glass of wine, Calleigh held hers up to him, "So…to not holding back anymore and reconnecting?"

"To reconnecting," Horatio said as he smiled, lifting his glass, "and definitely to not holding back." Touching her glass, he kept his eyes on her as he sipped the wine, placing it down and smiled widely, "So…what have you been up to the past few years?"

Smiling brightly, Calleigh chuckled and set her drink down, "Oh you mean besides getting shot at, nearly run down, kidnapped, oh…let's not forget the best one, having an escapee after me, other then that, nothing really."

Hearing her dangerous exploits, Horatio sighed, knowing that to some degree, he could've been there more for her. He glanced to see her smile and it warmed him to his very core, the old and familiar feelings bubbling up to the surface. With a light sigh, he answered, "You're a strong woman, Calleigh. You survived them, but I hope it's the last you'll see if that type of strife. If you allow me in, of course."

Looking down some and licking her lips, she then looked back at him, "You know Eric and I had been seeing each other. Granted with the investigation and all, we put everything on a back burner…and now he's in Puerto Rico and I haven't even heard from him." Looking back down, her brow furrowed and she sighed, "I'm not gonna lie, Horatio, I still have feelings for him…I'm just not sure him and I should be together."

Nodding with an understanding, he released her hands and centered his focus on her, "You know, even after a painful break up, we still retain our feelings. Just because it didn't work out, doesn't mean that the feelings disappear. It's going to take you working through them on your own." An awkward feeling fell over them and Horatio sat back, and asked, "So, how are you liking the new edition to the day shift?"

Smiling at the change of subject, Calleigh reached for her glass again, "Which one, Walter or Jesse?"

"Well, both. Granted, Jesse's been here before, but he's been gone so long, it's like he's brand new and Walter…" Horatio shook his head and chuckled, "Walter's a whole new thing altogether."

"Well, at least they both know there stuff," Calleigh replied and then took a sip of her drink. Setting it back as she swallowed, she looked back at him, "I saw Tim at the lab today. Is he gonna be coming back?"

Studying his glass, he sighed and then took a drink, putting the glass back down, "Yes, he starts back Monday. But he's going to be strictly lab only; it was his request. And he's got a certain schedule he's working to accommodate his daughter."

Noticing something there, Calleigh raised a brow and looked at him, "What's going on, Horatio? From the sounds of it, you're not so sure about him coming back."

"No…it's nothing. Speed's an asset to the lab, and I welcome him back openly. It's just that…he's changed. He's not the same Speed we knew." He looked up to her and smiled lightly, "It would be nice to have him back in again won't it?"

"Yeah, I think it will be. He was the one to always figure out things that we never thought about." A small chuckle erupted and Calleigh snickered, "You know, him and Ryan will more then likely butt heads."

"Yes, most more than likely," Horatio admitted with a slight frown. He shook his head the thoughts of having to deal with that running through his mind, "I hope that Speed being in the lab mostly will hinder their…encounters. If I can keep Mr. Wolfe busy, they won't have time for it."

"Well, you know, you could always move Ryan over to fingerprinting and impressions. He seems to excel there anyways. And with Eric being gone now, we do need someone there," Calleigh stated, a slight smile on her lips.

Horatio nodded and chuckled, "Leave it up to you to stay a step ahead of the game. I think moving Mr. Wolfe is a great idea, one I'm sure he won't mind." Looking away from her, he saw the waiter coming and leaned in, "Dinner's arrived, I hope you're hungry."

"Famished actually," she replied as the waiter came to them and set her plate down first and then his. Reaching for her napkin, she placed it in her lap and looked at the plate, "Oh this smells divine."

"Eat to your heart's desire," Horatio replied, looking at his plate. He took in the meal on his plate and realized that he wasn't going to eat even half of it, slipping his fork in and pulling it out. Hovering over his lips, he smiled at Calleigh's tenacious attention to her plate, finally taking the fork in his mouth. As they ate, he could feel the easy rapport that had been missing and knew that just as before, they would function better as friends. When it seemed that she was nearly done, he chuckled and shook his head, "I have no idea where you put all that."

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she reached for her wine, "It's called having a southern mother that liked to fix a full course meal all the time." Taking a drink, she set it back and gave him s smile, "But, I am full now, thank you for asking me here with you."

"Sure, I thought it was time we broke the ice again," Horatio answered back, raising his hand. Bringing the waiter over, he requested to make their remnants to go and then looked to Calleigh, determined not to speak about the case that they had started. He had questions, but he was going to let them go until the right time.

When the waiter cleared the table of their plates, Calleigh held her wine glass looking at him, "I've really enjoyed tonight, handsome. Next time though…why don't you let me cook?"

Horatio's eyes lit at the connotation of another dinner and smiled, nodding slowly, "I think I'll take you up on that. I don't think that I've had your cooking yet."

"Well, it's not as good as my mom's, but, it's southern and good," she replied with a smile. Taking one last drink, she set the glass back down, "About earlier, Horatio…" Seeing him getting ready to interrupt, Calleigh raised a brow, "let me explain. Yes I have feeling for Eric…but I honestly don't think that there is anything there for us anymore. Too much has happened for there to be."

Horatio nodded and gave her a warm smile as his eyes remained on the table. A small chuckle emitted and he exhaled lightly, "No one gets to tell you how to let go. You do that your own way, and I can understand that, and I respect it. If you need time, that's what you'll get. No worries, okay?" Glancing at his watch, his brows raised and he looked to her, "Time's flying by, we should get going. I hope you've enjoyed tonight."

Nodding her head, her smile grew some, "I have." The waiter returned with what was left of there meals in carry home bags along with the check and Horatio stood up. Doing the same, Calleigh got her purse, slipping it over her shoulder, "Well, I guess we've got our lunch for tomorrow also now."

"Yes, we do," he responded as he pulled his wallet. Pulling out a couple of bills, he smiled, "So, when can I look forward to your home cooking? The thought of it has me anxious."

Pushing her hair back behind her, Calleigh chuckled and his enthusiasm, "Well…are you busy Sunday evening? That'll give me time to hit the store and get what I'll need."

"Sunday's fine. Do I need to bring anything?" Horatio asked as they began to move through the restaurant. He fell back behind her and placed his hand at the small of her back, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "I cannot remember the last time I've enjoyed an evening like this. I hope this is the beginning of something new."

Blushing slightly as his warm breath tickled at her skin, Calleigh smiled shyly and nodded, "That would be nice." Stopping for him to pay the bill, Calleigh smiled to herself, happy that she had decided to take him up on his dinner offer. When he was finished paying, they headed out to his car, "I've had a wonderful time tonight, Horatio…thank you."

"The thanks should be all yours. It's been a long time since I've felt the way I do now." Silence pierced between them as they reached the car and he opened the door for her, allowing her to sit. For a second, he was unable to take his eyes away from her body, the thoughts running concurrently with his desires. Shaking himself, he closed the door and crossed to the driver's side, sliding in effortlessly and starting the car. After the nice dinner and conversation, he wasn't ready to descend into awkward silence on the way back to her house and so he looked to her and gave her a smile, "I have an idea on another date. Let's go to the firing range and test ourselves. And I'll even put up a friendly wager. How does that sound?"

Remembering the times when years ago they would sneak off to the range to get rid of frustrations and also settle up with a bet or two, Calleigh laughed lightly and nodded, "A friendly wager, huh? And exactly what type of wager are we talking about? I mean, the last time you did that I think I took a hundred from you…in one shot."

"Well, obviously something that won't hurt my pockets as much. More along the lines of if I win, I get to take you out on a more romantic date." He chanced a glance to her, hoping that he hadn't offended her and held his breath, waiting.

Thinking about it, she looked over at him, "And if I win?"

"What would you like of me, sweetheart?" Horatio answered gently, relieved that she didn't shoot the idea down completely. He arched a brow and added, "Monetary wagers are kept under a hundred this time."

Smirking, she turned to him some, "How about if I win, you get to cook for me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like we have a wager then. You'll have to tell me what you like, in case you happen to lose." Horatio continued to drive, taking the route from memory. It was as if all of those years of distance between them were drifting away and they were now treading on familiar ground. Once he made his way to her home, he shut off the engine and then crossed the car to open the door for her, taking her hand to help her out of the car. He couldn't help the feelings that were now surging through him as he pulled her closer, cupping her cheek. Gazing into her eyes, he sighed and leaned closer, "Calleigh…I've wanted to do this for so long…"

Lightening brightened up the darkened Miami night with the approaching storm and Calleigh allowed the intimate contact with him. Her heart seemed to beat faster as he closed the distance between then, her eyes closing as well, waiting for the kiss she thought he'd be delivering to her.

Seeing that she was ready, Horatio advanced further, practically feeling her heart beating through her chest. He smiled faintly before closing his eyes and averting slightly to kiss her on her cheek, holding her close. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her and whispered as he caressed her cheek, "I want this to be right, Calleigh. No mistakes."

Slowly opening her eyes and looking at him, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I understand." Reaching up and slipping her arms around his neck, she smiled as he pulled her closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder, "I've missed you, Handsome."

Relishing her warmth, Horatio whispered back to her, "I've missed you too, Calleigh."

Gripping the wheel, he cringed strongly, his fury becoming too much for him to bear. He began to shake almost uncontrollably as he watched her pull herself to him, allowing him to touch her. He'd only seen the red head once or twice and never thought that he would be a part of her life to care much about him, but now he was seeing that the red head was going to be an obstacle. Trying to focus on something other than his murderous intentions, he reached for the bottle of chloroform and smirked evilly, knowing that when the time came, he was going to show her his full might.

Looking up as another bolt of lightening rain across the night sky, Calleigh then looked up at him, "Look's like we're in for a storm tonight. Did uh…did you want to come in for some coffee before heading home?"

"As much as I want to," he responded regrettably as he moved a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. He stared into her eyes and smiled, "We both have work, and this could lead to something…else entirely. I will take a rain check."

"Okay," Calleigh replied, understanding fully his position on the matter. Tilting her head, she smiled up at him, "Walk me to my door at least then?"

"Certainly." Releasing her from his arms, he took her hand and led her to the door, stopping as she reached into her bag to get her keys. Watching her open the door, he allowed his eyes to drink her in and sighed lightly at the potential that was to come. When she had it opened, he grasped her arm and pulled her closer, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Parting from her, he smirked, "Just a reminder. Good night, Calleigh. Lock up, okay?"

"I will," she whispered as she gazed up into his eyes, still stunned at the kiss he'd just given her. Reaching up and touching his chin, she sighed, "Be careful going home, okay?"

"I will," he parroted as he smiled at her touch. Almost unable to break his gaze with her, he sighed, threading his fingers through her hair, "This has been a wonderful evening."

"I've enjoyed it. Thank you again," she replied, loving the time they were sharing.

His anger boiled over and he felt compelled to approach them, dispatching the haughty red head and taking her for himself. Closing his eyes against the undeniable fury, he held on to the wheel of the car, feeling the leather giving way under his hand. Twice, the red head had touched what was his, twice he saw her sparkling green eyes lifted in adoration, seeing the obvious attraction there. Twice he saw her slipping from his tenuous grasp.

"She doesn't want him," he whispered through clenched teeth. He began to hit the dash board his eyes beginning to screw close. When they did, he saw her in his arms forcing him to open them quickly. He needed to feel her in his arms, to hear her voice. He needed to have her there with him. Calming himself, he looked to her car and then to the sky, knowing that after he left, she would come back out to roll the windows up. That thought brought him more peace and he settled, keeping his eyes from the couple on the stoop.

The sounds of thunder rolled closer and Horatio looked up and sighed heavily, seeing the streaks of lightening illuminating the sky. Looking back down at her, he smiled, "This weather's good for a few things, maybe soon we can explore them."

"Maybe…" Calleigh replied with a knowing smile. The temperature seemed to drop around them and a slight breeze began to blow with the oncoming storm. Sighing, Calleigh whispered, "You better get going before this storm hits."

"I'll be alright. Will you be okay?" Horatio asked stepping out of her embrace. The absence of her heat caused him to shiver somewhat and he sighed, "I should be going though. See you tomorrow, Calleigh."

"Yes you will, Handsome." Giving him a bright smiled, she moved over the threshold of her door, "Night, Horatio."

"Night, Calleigh, take care." Walking back to his car, Horatio took a parting glance at her and smiled, giving her a wave. Getting in, he waited until her door was closed before pulling off, the memories of their night together running through his mind.

Closing the door behind her, Calleigh smiled and then carried her food to the kitchen. Placing the container into the refrigerator, she heard as the rain started to fall, the downpour coming fast and quick. Remembering she had left her window cracked open because of the Miami heat, Calleigh silently cursed herself for not remembering sooner. Placing her purse down and grabbing her keys, she headed out to her car. Opening the door, she quickly got in, closing the door slightly and turning the car on. Putting the windows up fully, she then got out, closing the door and hitting the automatic locks.

The rain had him prepared, already near the car door, crouched and waiting. Through the pelting rain and darkness, he saw her emerge out of her home, leaving the door slightly ajar. When she opened the door quickly to the car and rolled the windows up, he moved closer, making sure to keep quiet. As she stood and turned to go back in, he pounced moving swiftly, the cloth with the chloroform already in his hand. He had to subdue her to leave his message and be able to get away without her detecting who it could be.

Holding the cloth to her face, he felt her strength as she struggled, only to weaken under the chemical's fumes. As she began to move fluidly, he took in her scent and smiled at the perfection he now had in his hands, trying to remember his focus. Speaking, he whispered in her ear "All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream. You'll know who I am soon enough, my beauty, but for right now, I'll leave you with a thought." She struggled less and less and he couldn't help his giddiness, "You're mine. You're always going to be mine, and anyone who stands in my way will be dealt with."

Struggling as hard as she could, Calleigh tried to remain conscious, the familiar smell of the chloroform starting to take it's effect on her. Slowly, her movements became sluggish, and with his voice in her ear, she tried to yell, but nothing came. Her body gave in to the sedative and darkness began to take over as her eyes closed as she went limp in his arms.

Noticing that she was totally unconscious, he heaved her into his arms and moved her to the door, dragging his weight. The task was hard but he wasn't about to leave her out in the rain. Coming to her stoop, he negotiated the two steps and pulled the door open, backing himself in. Dragging her across the threshold, he huffed as he placed her down on the floor and then stood, staring at her quietly. He was tempted to see her, curious as to how she would look unclothed, but he knew he didn't have the time. That would have to wait for his next encounter. He hoped that she had heard his warning in her ear, reluctant to have to exercise his fury on her potential suitors.

Moving away from her, he turned off the lights and then closed the door tightly, shuffling his way back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."_

From "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe

The light rain streamed down the windows of his office and Horatio found himself drawn to the calming sounds, his memory entrenched in the previous night. As the rain storm intensified and then calmed in the early morning hours, he lain in bed not asleep, but thinking of her. Their night together held such promise that he was holding on to that promise with hopes of fulfilling it. With a smile, he returned to his paperwork and tried to move thoughts of her out of his mind only to focus on work.

As he finished another stack, something had struck him as odd and he looked to the clock to verify that it was late and he hadn't heard from her. Arching his brow, he called down to the firearms lab only to get a continuous ring hanging up after the fifth ring. His senses became heightened at her absence, knowing the depth of her professionalism. She wouldn't have stayed out of work without calling in and to further that thought, she would've never stayed out of work. Picking up the phone once more, he dialed her number and waited, the concern growing.

Darkness slowly gave was to incredible pain throughout her head and a low moan emanated from her as she lay on the floor near her front door. Slowly moving, she winced, even with her eyes still closed at the headache that she now had. Swallowing hard, she fought down the nauseous feeling that seemed to come out of nowhere. She could here the rain falling outside as slowly opened her eyes, the soft light in the room from the open curtains not helping her head any.

Laying there for a little longer, she slowly began to move more, rolling onto her side as her eyes opened, finding herself in her house. Shivering from the wet clothes, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and held her head. Everything was still fuzzy to her, the last thing she could remember having been dinner with Horatio. Taking in a few deep breaths, her memory slowly began to come back to her and she recalled going to her car to roll up the windows.

Startled as the house phone began to ring, Calleigh groaned as she slowly got up, her balance off and stumbling towards the couch. Reaching it, she used it as leverage until she reached the phone. Picking it up, she licked her dry lips, her mouth feeling as if cotton were stuffed in it, "H-Hello?"

Immediately, he was alerted, the sound of her weary voice sending chills down his spine. His heart sped up at the sound of it and he half stood ready to bolt to her home, knowing that something was wrong with her. Crinkling his brow, Horatio steadied his thoughts and breathed out, trying to remain calm, "Calleigh…it's me…Horatio. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"H-Horatio…" she breathed out as she sat down on the floor in front of her couch and held her head, "Some…something happened…someone was here…"

Standing fully, Horatio came around his desk and eyed the clock, his heart now racing." Stay right there, Calleigh. I'm coming to you. Keep the door locked, alright?"

"'Kay…" she replied softly, her head pounding away. Another feeling of nauseousness hit and she dropped the phone and reached for the small waste basket, bring it to her just as her stomach turned on her.

Hearing her in the distant background, retching, he threw the phone down and started for the door, pulling his cell out. Dialing, he descended the stairs, passing the numerous techs, his attention solely on the call. With Calleigh out and Eric gone, he could only call on one other to watch the lab in his absence. Hearing him pick up, he made his way to the bank of elevators, his feet seemingly unable to move as fast as he willed them, "Mr. Wolfe, something's come up, I have to leave the lab and I need you to watch it for me."

Looking up from the fingerprints he had been processing, Ryan could hear a slight urgency in his boss's voice, "Sure H…everything okay?

"I need to do a welfare check, but otherwise, things are fine. I shouldn't be long, okay?" Hitting the button to the elevator, he waited impatiently as the numbers ticked off. When the compartment finally opened, Horatio slid in and pressed the button. The waiting was killing him and he glared at the techs that were angling to get in. The doors shut and he began pacing the width of the compartment, "Take any call outs as they come, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, consider it done. If uh…if you need help out there, H, give me a call. I'll back you up," Ryan replied, keeping his voice low to where no one else could hear.

"I appreciate it Mr. Wolfe." Hanging up, he saw the doors slide open and bolted, practically running out of the door towards the garage. Every second ticking by was a second lost to Calleigh. He felt as if he couldn't get there fast enough.

Pulling herself up, Calleigh closed her eyes tight and the reopened them, gaining her bearings. Heading towards her kitchen, she went in and over to one of the cabinets. Opening it and getting out the Tylenol, she poured four into her hand and then went to the refrigerator. Getting out a bottled water, she downed the pills, hoping for some kind of quick relief from the effects of the chloroform. His words rang through her head, and Calleigh's temper rose, the thought of being caught off guard not settling well with her.

A knock came to the door and Calleigh headed towards it. Looking out and seeing the departmental Hummer, she unlocked the door, wondering who had locked it and opened it. Seeing Horatio standing there, she stepped back, letting him in, "Hey."

Stepping in, his eyes took in her surroundings and then landed on her, seeing the evidence of her disorientation. Moving closer, he reached out to her as his brow crinkled, "Calleigh…are you okay?"

Nodding slightly, she sighed, "With the exception of a massive headache, yeah. I was chloroformed. I remember a sweet smell and then when I woke up, well, thank God I keep a small trash can in my living room."

"Chloroformed? Calleigh…you were attacked?" He moved closer to survey any wounds, astonished that he didn't find any. He stood back to give her space and arched a brow as he placed a hand at his hip, trying to understand. Looking back to her, he sighed, "Do you remember anything about your attack? A voice, a touch?"

Going over to the couch and sitting down, she held her head as her arms rested on her knees, "I went to put my windows up when it started raining…I had forgot I had left them down. I was coming back in and someone grabbed me from behind. He put something over my mouth and nose, a rag or something…it was soft though. I remember him saying that I was his and he'd deal with whoever got in his way."

"You're his? Calleigh, this sounds like a stalker. Have you had any contact with this person, do you know who he is?" Rubbing his eyes he finally looked to her intently, seeing her stare off, "Has he made contact with you before now?"

"No, no not that I know of. I didn't recognize his voice." Lifting her head some, Calleigh's brow crinkled, "I did however get another gift from that secret admirer yesterday. A expensive custom bath set in my favorite scent. The note was the same as the one I got with the flowers…another Poe quote."

"Do you think this could be related?" Her wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but he could see she needed the distance between them. Taking a seat next to her, he sighed heavily, "He's stalking you, but he didn't hurt you. He only wanted to make contact with you. He wants you to know that he's out there and that he's watching you." Keeping his gaze on her carpet, he shook his head and ran a rough hand over his face, his thoughts everywhere. He couldn't fathom losing Calleigh to anything, much less a stalker and even as he thought to do this, he knew she would retaliate. "Calleigh…I think it would be safer if you stayed home with a unit."

Looking at him suddenly, her brow crinkled and she shook her head, "No. This guy is not gonna keep me from doing my job, Horatio. I didn't back down when Kerner was on the loose and after me and I'll be damn if I back down now."

"Calleigh, let's look at this logically. He knows your every move, even where you live. I don't want you out there in the streets where this maniac can get to you. I would feel so much more comfortable knowing that you were safe." The moment was ripe and he turned to her, his brow furrowing. Chancing the moment, he sighed, "I really care for you, Calleigh. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh turned her head back, looking away from him as she clenched her jaw. Slowly opening her eyes, she shook her head, "That's what he wants, me alone…and I can't let him win, Horatio."

"I can't lose you, Calleigh." Horatio's voice was thick with emotion and he brought himself closer. Wrapping his arms around her, he tilted his head to hers, "You're too special to me, Calleigh. Please reconsider."

His tone spoke of his feelings for her and Calleigh closed her eyes her resolve slipping. Leaning into him, a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. Biting her bottom lip, she then spoke, "Let me at least finish up the Martin case, Horatio…please. We should have it wrapped up within a day or so."

Her reluctance was bothersome, but ultimately won him over. Exhaling heavily, he nodded, "Alright finish the case but after that, Calleigh…"

"Lab only? There's a lot of eye's there and you'll be able to check up on me better," she replied as she settled into him more.

Liking the idea of the lab, Horatio exhaled, "Lab only then. I feel better if I can see that you're okay." Looking to her, he held her chin in his hand and shook his head, "You look as if you need to take a day. I'll make sure that your paper work gets done."

"No, I'm fine, Horatio. I just need to shower and change clothes…that's all," she said, looking into his eyes. Giving him a small smile, she leaned into his touch, "If you can give me twenty I can ride in with you."

"Calleigh," Horatio warned as he sighed heavily. He was lost to her and reluctantly he allowed, "Go ahead, but if I see that you need to go home, I'm pulling you, okay?"

"I'll be fine, I promise," she said softly. Staring into his blue eyes she nodded back towards her room, "I'll be back in a little bit. Make yourself comfortable."

Horatio nodded and released her fully, watching as she got up slowly. All it was going to take was one instance of her faltering to bring her back here and as she began to walk, he was sure that it would probably happen. As she disappeared into her room, he looked around and saw something in the hall leading to the front door. Getting up, he arched a brow and went over, finding that it was a cloth. Bending, he peered at it before reaching for a pen in his jacket to turn it around.

Going into her kitchen, he paused for a second to survey and then moved, looking for something to carry the cloth in. Finding a Ziploc bag, he went back to the hall and collected it. Looking at it fully, he then slipped the bag into his pocket and returned to his seat in the living room.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Walter smiled and nodded to Calleigh as he passed by her talking with another tech. With having the weekend off and coming in refreshed and ready two hours earlier, he knew Tim would be arriving soon and would be looking to him for a tour of the new lab. Making his way to the trace lab, he chuckled as he walked in, seeing the scruffy CSI already there.

Shaking his head, Walter slipped his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and chuckled, "Right on time, Speed. Have a good weekend?"

Grumbling, Tim waved him off and then glanced at the clock, grimacing at it. He then turned back to Walter and tilted his head as if studying him, "Are you always this…perky in the morning?"

"Yep. Got to figure, it's a new day, new week. Plus, no call outs yet, which is a very good thing." Smirking, Walter shook his head, "Jesse and Calleigh already warned me about you not being a morning person."

"Then they did you a great service. Dial it back a few and let's get on the road with this. I think I need to get a tour of the entire lab, seeming as if they gutted it after I left and changed everything." Buttoning his lab coat, he nodded to the corridor, "So lead on Walter."

Walking out into the hallway, Walter looked back at Tim, "We'll hit DNA and the Fingerprinting before AV and QD." Turning back, Walter smiled more as Calleigh approached, "Now that's what I like seeing, a bright smile in the morning."

Chuckling, Calleigh stopped, her keys in hand, "Hey you two. Where are y'all off too?"

"Just giving Speed a tour of the new lab so he knows where things are," Walter replied and then glanced back at Tim.

Giving him a smile, Calleigh went over to him, giving Tim a hug and whispering, "Welcome back, Tim."

Taken by surprise, Tim settled after a moment and then received her fully, "Thanks Calleigh. It's nice to be back."

Pulling back from him, she smiled, "Well, I've got to get to my car. I left some paperwork out there for personnel. I'll see with you in a little while, okay? Maybe we can have lunch together and catch up?"

"That sounds great," Tim answered back as he took a moment to look at her. There was something different about her now, almost as if she were trying to cover for something. Giving a short nod, Tim stepped away completely, watching as she walked towards the atrium, only turning to get one last look of her before she disappeared completely out of his sight.

Heading through the halls, Calleigh decided to take the stairs down to the garage level. Smiling and saying hello to a couple of techs as they were going up, she then came to the door, heading out. The heat of the morning hit her and she sighed, "Gonna be another hot one…great." Walking through the garage to her car, she smiled, seeing his car parked right next to hers.

Opening the passenger side door with her key, she got the file out that she need and also grabbed her packet of gum. Slipping it into her pocket, she closed the door and started in the direction of the elevators, wanting to get back up to the main offices quickly. Remembering she had forgotten to lock her doors back, she looked down as she walked, her thumb going to the button on the remote, and hit the door lock button.

Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds before Calleigh felt herself being pushed forward roughly and a loud explosion ripping through the building. Sheared metal and broken glass few all around and smoke filled the area as she hit the garage floor hard, her head bouncing off the hard cement.

The sound of the explosion ripped through the building and Tim glanced to Walter as they came out of fingerprinting, his brow arched. Looking around and seeing the confusion of the techs milling about, he stated stonily, "Tell me that was an experiment gone wrong." Before Walter could answer, Tim spotted Horatio coming out of his office, his expression frantic as if he knew exactly what had occurred. When the red head stopped in front of him, he felt more presence behind him and turned to see that Wolfe, Natalia and Valera had come, confusion on all of their faces as well.

Looking to the group gathered, his heart fell at the absence of her, but that didn't stop him from his duty. The fire alarms started to sound and he gestured for them all to follow, "We've gotta get out, we'll take a head count when we're away from the building." There was an air of frantic anxiety as he walked with purpose towards the doors, the numerous techs milling about. Once they were all out, he looked towards the lab, waiting to see her emerge from the lab with the same look of confusion that everyone else was wearing.

"H, she said she was going to get something out of her car. Does anyone know where the blast came from?" Tim said as he watched the doors as well. The concern rolled through him as he glanced back at Walter and then to Horatio once again, "She's not coming out."

Seeing the black smoke rising, Horatio's eyes crinkled as he noticed it wasn't from there building, but from behind it. Starting to walk, he spoke firmly, "The garage, Speed." His pace increased and soon he was running around to the side of the building leading back to the garage area. Rounding the back corner, he looked up at the three story structure seeing smoke billowing out from the second level where he knew both his car and hers were parked.

Feeling Speed and Jesse come beside him, his heart dropped, "She's in there. Let's go!"

Moving without thinking, Tim glanced to Jesse and then followed Horatio as he pushed towards the outer door of the garage. Here in this location, there was an eerie silence, the frantic voices far from the scene of the apparent crime. Grabbing Horatio's arm, he held him back to prevent him from opening the door, "H, we don't know what it's like in there. Shouldn't we…"

"Calleigh's in there, Speed. We don't have time to wait," he replied as his hand felt the knob of the door for heat. Feeling none, he carefully opened it, smoke pouring out from the staircase. Pulling out his handkerchief, he covered his nose and month and went in, his free hand staying out in front of him.

Following blindly, Tim pulled the sleeve of his lab coat over his mouth and nose emerging himself into the darkened stair case. Unless she was able to call out to them, he wasn't sure that she would be found. Dark thoughts began to erupt and he pushed them back, focusing instead on trying to find her. Hearing Horatio call out, he joined in with the hopes of her responding back. Visibility was meager at best and he sighed with frustration as he heard the door close. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Jesse and nodded towards the sound of the door, "He went in, Cardoza."

"Fire and rescue is on the way," Jesse replied as he used his arm to cover him the best he could. Squinting from the smoke, he shook his head, "Did he go up the stairs?"

"I'm not certain," Tim responded as he looked up. Making a decision, he nodded, "Let's go up, if they're not there, we can go down."

Making his way up to the second level, Horatio coughed as the smoke grew thicker around him. Pushing out the door, he squinted, his eyes burning from the smoke. Seeing flames coming from two vehicles, he coughed and then called out, "CALLEIGH! CALLEIGH WHERE ARE YOU!"

Hearing Horatio's voice, Jesse moved with Tim up the stairs until they came to the door. Going out, they spotted Horatio not to far away from them and yelled out, "I'LL CHECK AT THE OTHER END."

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Tim as he moved blindly through the thickened smoke. The heat that was still hovering in the air was oppressive and as he started out, the concern for Calleigh growing. They didn't know if she was hurt or even conscious, but what was very apparent was that they had to find her. Coming to his senses, he called out loudly, "CALLEIGH! CALLEIGH!"

The heavy smell of smoke filled the air and Calleigh stirred and began to cough. Pain ripped through her head and right leg and she groaned in pain. Slowly, her eyes opened, the smoke causing her to close them again. Coughing once more, she moved to sit up, the pain in her leg causing her to cry out. Through the smoke and the cracking of the fires that were going, she heard his voice as it called out to her.

Turning her head towards it, she tried to call out to him, "H-Horatio…"

Horatio continued to call out, the despair taking over. He moved and called out again with the hopes that she was conscious and could respond. Listening intently, he heard the crackling of the fires coming from the cars and then, faintly, he heard her calling out. Turning to the direction he thought he heard, he called with more fervor, "CALLEIGH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Couching profusely, Calleigh rolled onto her side, her leg causing her to cry out in pain. Looking down towards it, she could see a shard of metal perturbing from her calf. Closing her eyes tight as she heard his voice again, she called out louder, "H-HORATIO!"

Hearing her voice, he instructed loudly, "KEEP YELLING CALLEIGH, I'M COMING!" She called out again and he zeroed in on her voice, finally seeing her form through the smoke. In what seemed like eons, he made it to her side and reached to touch her to let her know he was there. Speaking firmly, he allowed his eyes to look over her body, seeing for the most part that she was in one piece. As his eyes roamed further, he could see something jutting from her calf and sighed, "Sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up, okay? We've got to get you out of here."

"O-kay…" she coughed out as he moved into place. Placing her arms around his neck, he lifted her and she cried out as the pain seemed to tear through her lower leg. Burying her face into his neck, she coughed again, the smoke getting to her more.

"CALLEIGH!" Jesse called out again as he reached the other end of the garage, having found no one there. Looking around some, he shook his head and began to double back, hoping that either Horatio or Tim had found the southern blond that had inched her way into his heart.

Tim saw movement coming towards him and recognized instantly that it was Horatio and that he was carrying something. To his relief, it was Calleigh and as he approached more, he could see that she was alive, but wounded, starting to move with them as Horatio passed. Reporting, he glanced back to see another form coming towards them, "H…Jesse's behind us. Is…is she okay?"

"She's got shrapnel in her leg, Speed. Get on the phone and have medics waiting when we get down there," Horatio replied as they headed back towards the stairs. Keeping a firm hold on her, Horatio whispered softly, "You're gonna be alright, sweetheart. We'll get you out of here."

Tim pulled his phone out and instructed the dispatch to have medics waiting at the entrance to the building that housed the garage and then flipped the phone down in time to help Horatio push through the door. Feeling Jesse join them, Tim closed the door behind them and took in a deep breath, the somewhat clear air in the stairwell filling their lungs. As they coughed, Tim's attention went directly to Calleigh's leg, seeing the blood pulsating from the wound. Moving past Horatio, he instructed, "Follow me, I'll get you out."

Moving down the steps as carefully as he could without jostling her anymore then he had to, Horatio kept whispering to her, letting her know she was safe now. Finally reaching the bottom, Tim pushed open the door, the smoke flowing out as the bright sun shone in on them. Carrying her out as she continued to cough, he spotted the medic's coming with a gurney and headed towards them.

Coughing, Calleigh tried to take in as much fresh air as she could. When he placed her down onto the gurney, a small cry of pain fell from her lips. Feeling his hand take hers, she opened her eyes, seeing his form, the sun causing what looked like a halo around him. Coughing, she breathed out, "Don't leave me…"

"I'm not, sweetheart…" he replied as looked towards the medics as they stabilized her leg for transport.

Approaching slowly, Jesse heard her stringent request and stopped. Maintaining his distance, he watched them interact and his heart dropped, realizing that they we're reacting to each other as if they had a history- something that he knew readily. Even as he knew this however, he was assured that nothing remained between them, having been forged through years of distance. Rubbing his head, he backed away and then turned to walk towards the front of the crime lab, lost in his emotions.

Tim studied the scene as well and felt no need to flee, his concern still heavy for the southern blonde. Centering on her, the desire to make sure she was okay was strong in him and he came beside Horatio and touched her on her arm, garnering her attention. In her eyes, he saw pain and fear, both of those marring her spirit. He was angry for this happening to her, and now he charged himself with finding out who had done this. "Calleigh….you're going to be okay. I'm going to find out who did this to you, okay? You get better, I didn't come back to see you in the hospital."

Nodding some at him, her eyes caught his and she took in a deep shaky breath. They stared at each other briefly as Horatio talked with the medics as they finished getting her ready. The placement of an oxygen mask pulled her line of sight from him and before she knew what was going on, she began to feel movement.

Walking with the gurney as he held onto her hand, Horatio looked over at Tim as he walked with them. With Tim and Calleigh being long time friends, he knew they had once held a close bond, one watching out for the other. Coming to the ambulance, Horatio let go of her hand as they got her in and he turned to Tim, "I want you and Jesse checked out…no if's, ands or buts Speed. Tell Jesse…that's an order."

Keeping his eyes steady on her, he nodded, "I'll see if I can find Cardoza. I'll get checked out by the medics on scene." Nodding towards Calleigh, he sighed, "Take care of her, H, alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sure the others will as well."

"Speed, once the scene is clear, have Ryan and the others process her car." Climbing in behind the medics, he took a seat next to her and looked back at his trace expert, "I'll call with an update."

"Okay, and you take your own advice, H. Get checked out, you inhaled some of that stuff too." Staring at him steadily, he nodded, "We're going to find this son of a bitch, H."

Nodding his head, Horatio then looked at the medics, "Let's go, gentlemen." Taking up her hand again, his eyes stayed on her as the doors closed and the ambulance began to roll out.

Watching the ambulance pull away, Tim then turned to survey the crowd, picking out Jesse among them. Passing countless techs and medics, he listened to the scene, hearing the sounds of chaos beginning to build. Off to the right of him, he saw the convergence of the media as they began to spin the story and shook his head heavily, the memories coming back to him in a steady stream. After a moment, he shook himself from the memories and approached Jesse, seeing something different in his old friend.

Clapping his shoulder, he sighed heavily as the stream of smoke began to filter from behind the building, "H wants us to get checked out, Cardoza. He meant it as an order."

"I will later. Fire department is in there now getting it under control," he said pointing to the garage. Crinkling his brow, he turned to Tim, "I was wondering…have H and Cal always been that close? Or was that something new between them?"

Narrowing his sights on Jesse, he arched a brow, "Well, when I was around, they had this playful flirt thing going, but that seemed to die out. I don't know what's happened since I've been gone, but this could be just him being concerned. He's like that when it pertains to anyone on his team." Again, the memories overwhelmed him and he grimaced irritably, absently rubbing his shoulder. "He's worried about that wound on her leg. But that doesn't negate the fact that your superior told you to do something and expects it to be done. Get checked out, Cardoza."

Looking back at the building Jesse shook his head, "This was no accident, Speed. Someone was trying to get to her." Taking in a deep breath and sighing, he looked back at his old friend, seeing him covered in soot like he was. Smirking, he shook his head, "Hell of a way to come back to work, huh?"

"Yeah…somehow, I didn't envision this when I came back." He watched as the firemen went into the building and sighed heavily, "How about we find this bastard?"

"Sounds good. And, I think I just might know where to start looking," Jesse said as he nudged Tim's arm for him to follow. As they started walking towards the other ambulance, Jesse began to fill Tim in, "Calleigh's been receiving gifts from a secret admirer. Thing is though, on the cards, they've all had Edgar Allan Poe quotes."

"Edgar Allan Poe? That's odd, his work is very…interesting. Why would anyone want to ply their secret admirer with Edgar Allen Poe? His work doesn't exactly scream romance, I mean, some of his pieces were thought provoking but romantic?" He shook his head as Jesse nodded to the medic and watched as he began, "We're obviously dealing with a whack job."

"Yeah, well, she's gotten flowers, expensive scented bath soaps, and who knows what else from whoever it is." Taking the oxygen mask that the medic handed him, Jesse looked at Tim, "We need her to let us process those cards and gifts."

"I agree," Tim responded as he received the oxygen mask as well. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and turned to Jesse, rolling his eyes. After satisfied that he'd been helped, Tim stood and waited for Jesse, mulling over what he had said. What he had described had immediately thrown red flags and he sighed, "Calleigh's got a stalker, and he's just up the ante. Gone is the docile way of getting her attention, now it's by any means necessary, and that means if he has to kill to get to her, he will."

"Then we'd better get to work finding this bastard before he tries again," Jesse said as he stood up and handed his mask back to the medic.

"As soon as they give us the scene, I want to be in there. Can you gather everyone, we're going to need a lot of eyes on this."

"Yeah. I'll get right on it," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. Seeing Walter, Jesse waved him over to them, "Fill him, Tim…I'm find Ryan and Nat."

Gesturing to Walter, he smirked, "Walk with me, big guy. We've got a priority scene here. How are you with putting puzzles together?"

Smirking and clapping his hands together, Walter pursed his lips, "The bigger the better I always say. What's up? Was there anyone in the garage when it went?"

Averting his eyes, he nodded, rubbing his neck, "Calleigh was there. She'd gone down to get something out of her car and was thrown from the blast. She's on her way to the hospital, H is with her." Looking towards the building and the firemen coming out of it, he smiled, "I think we're about to be handed the biggest jigsaw puzzle ever."

"Point me where you want me, boss," Walter said as his eyes went to where Tim was looking. Stopping Tim, Walter nodded back towards there building, "Let's get our kit's ready. I've already got one made up for you…you know, just in case something like this came up."

"Good idea, Walter and good insight. I like that." Patting him on the back, he started off towards the building, his mind on finding whoever wanted Calleigh dead.

* * *

Staring at her as she rested, Horatio couldn't help but feel despair. Grasping at her hand, he squeezed it at the memory of her lying on the garage floor his heart rate now doubling. He'd seen her at her most vulnerable, but yet, that didn't compare to what he saw two hours ago. He was used to her taking the blows and getting up and moving along as if nothing happened, but now as he sat beside her, he could see the truth that was Calleigh.

Caressing her hand, he averted his eyes and then shook his head, wondering just how long she had been enduring this. Refocusing, he leaned closer, "You're not going to have to worry about anything, Calleigh. I'm going to fix this."

With the anesthesia now wearing off, Calleigh began to slowly stir, the soft beeping of blood pressure monitor being the only thing she could hear. Gone was the pain in her leg, but she still felt sore all over. Barely opening her eyes, she felt warmth enveloping and lifting her hand and then a soft kiss to it. Turning her head slightly, she saw him sitting there, his blue eyes staring back, "Hey…"

"Hey," he responded lightly, allowing a smile to come forth. He moved her hair away from he eyes and sighed, "You've been out for a while now…how are you feeling?"

Blinking slowly, she licked her lips, her voice coming softly, "Sore…like a truck ran me over."

Horatio nodded and squeezed her hand, nodding, "You were banged up pretty badly, sweetheart." His brow crinkled and he looked down at their hands, seemingly searching for the words to say, he sighed heavily, "Seeing you down there …on the floor…frightened me, Calleigh."

Watching him, Calleigh squeezed his hand back and when he looked up at her, she whispered, "I'm too stubborn to give up."

"That's a good thing…" he smiled lightly. Covering her hand with his, he leaned closer, "Luck seems to be on your side. I'm getting updates from the lab, the type of explosive used was intended to liquefy you. This guy…Calleigh, I don't like this. You're not safe here, or at your home…I don't want to lose you to this."

Shaking her head, her eyes closed, "I've dealt with guys like this before…"

"That may be true, Calleigh, but this guy…it's different. This was too close." He struggled with the decision not to tell her about his own car, instead wanting to persuade her to listen to logic, "Calleigh, please listen to me…I want you to think about going somewhere, until this is over. I don't want to risk your life over pride."

"I'm not gonna run and hide, Horatio. If I do, then he's won…and I'm not gonna let him win this," she replied her voice rose slightly. "I've never backed done and I'm don't intend to start now."

"It's not about running, Calleigh. It's about surviving. Where are you going to go? He knows where you live, where you work… There will be nowhere that you can go, he's got you trapped." Feeling himself losing control, he released her hand and stared, "Calleigh, I don't want to do this, but I will pull you away from this. I'm giving you a choice."

Staring at him, Calleigh then adverted her eyes and turned her head from him. She couldn't believe he was asking her to run from this, to hide. She didn't want to be a victim, she was stronger then that. Clenching her jaw, her temper rose and she breathed out, "Do what you've got to do Horatio…but I'm not running."

Dipping his head, he exhaled heavily and stared at the floor, "You're leaving me no choice, Calleigh." Looking to her, he saw that she was still turned and shook his head, "As of right now, Calleigh, you're on suspension with pay. If you need a reason, insubordination will do. I want you to find somewhere to go and stay until this is over."

Opening the door and walking in with her hands filled, Nurse Rachael Keeling smiled at the man sitting with the young woman, "Excuse me, Ms. Duquesne, these just came for you." Going over and setting the vase of tulips onto the bedside table, she then turned to Calleigh, "This came for you as well."

Looking at the white box with a beautifully tied ribbon around it, Calleigh took it, barely mumbling a thank you to the woman. Eying the box as the nurse left out, she pulled the small card and read it.

_"__It was night, and the rain fell; and falling, it was rain, but, having fallen, it was blood.__" EAP_

Staring at the card, she then closed her eyes, "He knows I'm here."

Hearing the message, Horatio moved to grab a paper towel and then reached for the card, "This is what I'm talking about. If you're not here, he can't get to you." Reaching for the box, he asked, "Can I take this from you, Calleigh?"

Knowing Horatio would know what to look for before opening it, Calleigh nodded and carefully handed it over to him. Dropping her eyes, she kept them down, not wanting anyone to see the defeat in hers.

Taking the box in hand, Horatio peered at it intently and walked the surface and sides of it, looking for a trigger. When he didn't see anything, he opened the box slowly and then looked to Calleigh, shaking his head, "Now…do you think this is important enough?"

He walked back over to her, lowering the box for her to see. Inside were the tops of dead tulips covered in what looked like blood. Her chin trembled slightly and she shook her head, "Who the hell is doing this to me?"

Grabbing the box away from her, he sighed, "I don't know, but you have to let me do my job, Calleigh. I can only do that if you're somewhere safe."

"I…I don't have anywhere I can go. If he knows where I live, who's to say he doesn't know where my family lives," she replied as she finally looked up at him. "I won't place them in danger."

"We'll find a place for you, Calleigh. I'm going to find somewhere for you to go so that we can get this guy." Taking her hand once again, he stroked it softly and sighed, "I just want you safe."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh released it and nodded her head, "I trust you, Horatio. Just…promise me you'll stay safe, okay? He said he'd deal with anyone who got in his way…I don't want you or any of the others hurt."

"Don't worry about us, Calleigh. We're going to be just fine." Feeling his phone vibrate he sat up and answered it, looking to Calleigh before hanging up. When he did, he gave her a small smile and exhaled heavily, "I've got to get to the lab. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she replied as she held onto his hand. Staring into his eyes, she whispered, "Find this bastard, Horatio."

"I will, Calleigh. I promise," he replied as he half stood. Placing a small kiss on her head, he stood fully and then smiled down at her, "Rest, I'll be back."

Nodding, she let go of his hand as he headed for the door with the package she'd received in hand. When he looked back at her, she gave him a small smile, knowing that he'd do anything and everything he could to find the person that was stalking her.

* * *

With his flashlight in hand, Jesse looked over the inside of Calleigh burnt up car, the smell of smoke still heavy inside the garage. When the fire marshal and building inspector cleared the building, the CSI team went in full force. One of them had been hit, they had a score to settle now.

Sighing heavily, he stood back up, wiping at his brow with the sleeve of his jumpsuit. Not much was left of the two vehicle or a few others that were in the close proximity of the explosion, but, they still had a job to do. Clearing a spot of the garage floor, Jesse got down, laying on his back at peered up under to the undercarriage. Running the light over the burnt metal, he called over to Tim who was on the other side of the vehicle, "Finding anything over there, Speed?"

Peering at the side of the car, he swept the flashlight against the charred metal and sighed heavily. For hours they'd been at this, only recovering some components of the bomb among the debris. Having started on what was thought to be the remains of Calleigh's car, Tim eyed the burned frame of Horatio's and sighed heavily. On his first day back, two of his friends had been targeted. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he sighed and frowned as he came upon a mass still clinging to the chassis. "I think I just may have found the source."

Getting up and going around to the other side, Jesse watched as Tim carefully brought the charred remains of a box with metal wires running from it, the plastic covering having melted away. Crinkling his eyes, Jesse raised a brow, "Car bomb like that needs a remote detonator…and I hate to say, it could have been her key-less remote."

"Key-less remote? Okay…officially this guy is scary. He's getting too personal." Turning to Walter, who was working on Horatio's car, he called out, "Anything over there, Walter?"

Crinkling his brow, Walter shook his head and gestured to the car, "If he would've slipped the key in the ignition and then turned, our boss would be lit up like the fourth of July. What is this guy after anyway? I thought the idea of a stalker was to get next to the obsession. He's trying to kill her."

Raising his brow, Jesse looked at Tim, "Or trying to eliminate any competition he thinks might get in the way. If that's the case, there might be another bomb in this garage."

Tim glanced to the two of them and then around, arching a brow, "Who else is parked here?"

"I'm parked on the other side of the building," Walter responded as he snickered, pointing between the other two men. "So, the lunatic is probably after the two of you."

Slipping off a glove, Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Calleigh and I went out a few nights ago…even had lunch together last week a few times." Looking at Tim, he turned looking over and down to where his truck was parked near the ramp, "Better call in the bomb squad."

Tim arched a brow and slipped his phone out, and started dialing, smirking, "I would suggest we all take a step out of the bomb infested garage."

Walking with Jesse, Walter hit him across the shoulder, "Dude…Calleigh? Really?"

"Nothing happened. It was just dinner, nothing else. Besides, I'm not her type," he replied sourly as they headed for the stairs. "Might be why H's car will need an extreme makeover now."

"And it could be why we're now trying to get the bomb squad to look over your car. Face it, man, you're a target too," Walter said as he laughed lightly. Listening to Tim hang up, he called over to him, "So…ETA on the bomb squad?"

"Five minutes out, they told us to leave the scene," Tim answered as he saw him walking towards them. He narrowed his eyes, confused as to why he was here and not with Calleigh. As they met up, he nodded, his expression annoyed, "Hey…H, I thought you were at the hospital with Calleigh?"

"I was…" he said as he looked over to where the vehicles were, sliding off his sunglasses. "What's going on here?"

"Apparently, there's another bomb. Jesse came to the conclusion that this guy aiming to take out anyone who gets in the way of his prize. Being that he and Calleigh have gone out, he thinks it's on his truck." Walter hiked his thumb towards the truck and snickered, "We're taking the bomb squad's advice and vacating the scene."

Taking in the information and raising a brow at the fact Calleigh and Jesse had been going out together, he stored the information away, intent on asking her about it later. Looking back to them, he sighed, "Let's clear the area then. We'll also need to clear the lab as well. I'll have them do a run through to make sure our friend hasn't left us any surprises in there as well."

Focusing his attention to Jesse and Walter, his hands went to his hips, "Go make sure everyone gets out safely and have them hold up across the street." When they nodded and headed off, Horatio turned and began to walk, noting that Tim followed, "Speed, we need to get Calleigh out of Miami for awhile."

Catching up to him, Tim looked to see Horatio troubled and nodded, "Alright…does she have a place to go? Family, perhaps?"

"No, this guy is too close and knows way too much. She doesn't want them placed in danger," Horatio replied as they came to the stairwell and began to head down. "We've got to find a safe place she can go…and someone to escort her. I don't want her alone."

Thinking of his place in St. Petersburg, Tim smiled lightly, "I think I have just the place. When I left St. Pete's, I kept a place there. This guy wouldn't know to search for her there. I could escort her down there and stay with her until this is over." Frowning as a thought came over him, he sighed and then shook his head, "I can't leave Emma here, I'm all she has…unless." Putting up a finger, he pulled his phone again and dialed her number, praying that she'd answer. When her voice filtered through the contraption, he smiled with relief, "Alexx…I have a favor to ask of you."

Smirking as she set a paper plate down in front of Emma with cut up apples and bananas on it, Alexx chuckled, "Not even back for four hours and they've talked you into working late already?"

"You could say that," he said as he glanced to Horatio, seeing his impatience. At the risk of his ire, Tim furthered the conversation quickly, "About that favor, um…there was an accident at the lab today, an explosion. Calleigh was at her car and when she went to lock it, it blew up." Hearing Alexx gasp he quickly followed up, "She's fine, Alexx, but she needs to get out of Miami for a while, and I have just the place. Horatio wants her there to stay safe, but he wants someone to go with her. I was wondering…could you watch Emma for me during this time? It shouldn't be long, I hope…"

Moving out of the kitchen where Emma couldn't hear, Alexx concern for her long time friends grew, "Of course, baby. What the hell is going on though? Who would want to hurt Calleigh?"

"Apparently, she has a stalker, and Horatio feels as if she should leave here until the guy is caught. I wanted to be the one to escort her. I was thinking it would be me."

"Okay, just let me know when you're gonna need me, Timmy. Emma is more then welcome to stay here. I'll make sure she's well taken care of," Alexx replied, a worried tone in her voice.

Rubbing his eyes, he heard the concern and assuaged her, "Alexx, everything's going to be alright. I'm going to get Calleigh somewhere safe, and Horatio's going to try and find this guy. Like I said, it shouldn't be long." Hearing his daughter's voice, a smile broke through and he sighed, feeling better already. He knew he was going to have to explain it to her, but he was sure that she would be okay spending time with Alexx. Quirking his brow, he asked, "How's Emma doing? Can I speak to her?"

"She's fine, I just gave her a snack. Hang on, baby…" Going back into the kitchen, Alexx smiled as Emma sang to herself and bent down to her, "Em, your daddy's on the phone." Handing to her, she chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Putting the phone to her ear, Emma smiled brightly, "Daddy!"

Laughing, Tim turned and walked away from Horatio, wanting a moment alone with his daughter. Ambling absently, he asked, "Hey, sweetie…how are you doing? Are you being good for Grammy Alexx?"

"Yep…" she replied and then popped a piece of banana into her mouth. Chewing, she wiggled in her chair, "Grammy Alexx fixed me some bananas and apples and let me help with them."

"She did now? Maybe if you're good for the rest of the day, she'll let you help with dinner. Would you like that?" Tim's heart felt as if it were going to burst and he had a sudden thought, stopping him in his tracks. Could he leave his daughter for an unknown specific amount of time? Rubbing his neck, he asked, "What are you guys going to do for the rest of the day?"

Chewing and then swallowing, Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Janie said she'd take me to the park when I finish my snack, but I have to eat it all she said. And Bryan went to his friends house, and Grampy Henry went to work."

"The park? I'm sure you're going to love that. Can I speak back to Grammy Alexx?"

"Okay." Getting down out of her chair, Emma giggled, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie," Tim replied as he smiled more.

Giggling more, Emma saw Alexx in the laundry room, "No, I love you more."

"Not possible, sweetness, I love you more," Tim returned as he turned to face Horatio. Taking in his expression Tim shrugged his shoulders and laughed, shaking his head.

Smiling, Emma went over to Alexx, getting her attention, "Okay daddy…here is Grammy Alexx. Be good at work." Handing her the phone, Emma took back off to the kitchen and her snack.

Laughing at her antics, Alexx put the phone back to her ear and sighed, "I can almost bet you were the same at her age."

"I wasn't as vocal with my feelings, but pretty much yeah." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and looked back towards the scene, feeling the heaviness of his decision weighing down on him. Since he'd been in Emma's life, he hadn't left her side, and now, he was about to do it for an unspecified time. He didn't know if she was going to understand that. "Alexx…I've got to figure out a way to explain this to Emma. She's not been without me for three years. She may not take this well."

Understanding where he was coming from, Alexx leaned back against the washer, "Well, baby, just be honest with her and make sure she understands that you are coming back. While she and Janie are at the park, I'll run and go get one of those disposable cell phones for you. That way you can call her and it won't be able to be tracked."

"Thanks, Alexx. I don't know what I would do without you," Tim responded in a huff. Glancing to see Horatio growing irritated, he closed his eyes, "I have to go, but give Emma a kiss for me and I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, be careful, baby…and tell Horatio I said the same. I know that man is going out of his mind right now with all this," Alexx replied almost to herself.

"I'll tell him. Thanks for everything, Alexx." Hanging up, he approached Horatio and waved his phone, arching a brow, "Alexx will do me the favor of watching Emma …oh…and she said to be careful. She's worried about you going out of your mind with this."

"That's our Alexx," Horatio replied as he looked to see the bomb squad heading into the parking garage. Sighing, he looked at Tim, "Calleigh will probably be released tomorrow, but I'll know for sure later tonight." Turning to the younger man, Horatio looked down and raised a brow, "Speed, are you sure you can do this? You have a daughter you have to think about as well now."

Having questioned himself about this very matter he nodded, assured of his answer, "As long as I'm sure that she'll be taken care of, I'm sure that I will do this. Calleigh's life is in danger, I think Emma will understand how this is important to me. Alexx has been a great help too, so I'm not worried so much about Emma." Arching a brow, he glanced at the ground before looking up at him and smirked, "Now, you can tell me to piss off, but I have a question; are you and Calleigh…ah…involved?"

Tilting his head as he looked at him, Horatio licked his lips, and sighed, not wanting to give any information that he didn't absolutely have to just yet, "Calleigh and I are just friends, Speed…same as before you left."

The answer that was given didn't match the demeanor, but Tim decided to let it lay; there were bigger things to think about now. He took a look back and saw the bomb squad and sighed heavily, "You know, if we find something on Cardoza's car, that means that he's targeting potential obstacles, so that answers my question as to if you and Calleigh had gone out. Horatio, it's alright if you and Cal have a thing. The point now is to avoid putting you two in the hospital."

Taking Speeds arm and pulling him aside, Horatio kept his voice low, "Calleigh had a visitor late last week after work. He chloroformed her, but not before telling her he would deal with anyone that got in his way. He also claimed she was his. Now, I stood watch over Calleigh for most of the weekend, he probably saw me as an obstacle anyways, especially if he knows anything about this lab."

"Which, I'm sure he does." Glowering at the information that was imparted to him, he shook his head, "How long has Calleigh been receiving things from this bastard? If he's had that much access to her life, there's no telling exactly what he knows."

"I know of three so called gifts he's sent to her. There could be more that she's not telling me about. But, I found a cloth in her foyer and have already run a few tests. It popped positive for chloroform, so I know that was what was used on her." Turning more towards Tim, he lowered his head and whispered, "If you will for me Speed, take Walter and go process her house. If this guy knows about her intimately there's a good chance he left some of himself behind."

"No problem," Tim responded as he started walking. Turning back to him, he asked absently, "Did you happen to test the cloth for DNA? He could've left some while preparing."

"It was clean," Horatio replied as his eyes scanned the crowd that was forming behind the yellow police tape. "I've got two unit stationed at Calleigh's door…but, he's already sent another gift, dead tulips dipped in blood. As soon as were clear, I'm gonna start processing them myself."

Tim gave a cursory glance over the crowd as well, wondering which one was doing this to her. Feeling his temperament growing, he shook his head and started off, calling behind him, "Anything that we find, we'll make priority."

"I'll be on my cell," Horatio called back as he turned back towards the parking garage, his hands going to his hips and finger tapping his ID as he looked up at the structure. Clenching his jaw, he swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of this and bring the man that had hurt Calleigh to his knees by any means necessary.

* * *

He watched as she picked a book up on her way to him, skipping lightly as her tiny pink night gown swished with her movement. In what was a nightly ritual, they'd come home, ate a small dinner and started preparing for the next day. It was during this time that they were able to relate to each other the best, talking about their respective days, Tim usually dissolving in to fits of laughter at his daughter's antics. Every second that he spent with her, he found that he was learning from her. Their conversations were give and take, and if there was something wrong, it was during this time that it would come out.

When she came to rest in front of him, he twirled his finger around and she smiled as she turned, opening the book. As she began to read, he brushed her hair gently, pulling the brush through her wet curls, listening intently. He smiled when she came to a word she didn't know, offering it softly. With her being five, he didn't expect her to read dictionaries, but he did make reading a priority. Chuckling as she stopped, he did so as well, arching his brow, "What is wrong, princess?"

"So you have to go back to work tomorrow, daddy? I missed you today," she replied, turning her head and looking back at him. "We didn't get to eat our lunch together."

"No, we didn't, and I'm sorry about that, but Emma, this is how it's going to be from now on. You know why I had to start working, don't you, sweetie?" He could hear the disappointment in her voice and sighed, knowing now that this was going to be difficult. "I had to go back so that I can provide for you and keep you safe from all the meanies out there. You want me to do that, don't you?"

Looking down with a small frown on her face, Emma nodded and sighed, "I still miss you though."

"And I missed you a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about you, but the work that I do is important. I help others." Taking in a deep breath and then letting it out, he started to brush slowly, measuring his words. "One of my best friends needs help, and I'm the only one that can give it, but I'm going to have to go away." Feeling her turn in his arms, he studied her face, seeing the fear and sadness in her expressive brown eyes. Shaking his head, he explained, "It will only be for a little while, and you can stay with Grammy Alexx."

"But I don't want you to go," Emma whined as tears began to fill her eyes. "Please don't go." Moving closer to him and dropping her book onto the floor, her arms went around his neck as she held onto him, "Don't leave me, daddy."

"Emma," he whispered as he held her close to him, rubbing her back gently. Her tears tugged at his heart and he scowled, hating to have been put in this position. Both Calleigh and Emma were important to him, and both needed him. Pulling from her, he smoothed her curls away from her face and stared at her, making a connection. Speaking softly, he shook his head, "I wouldn't leave you if it weren't important, Emma. My friend's life is in danger. A bad guy wants to hurt her bad. I can't let that happen."

"But what if he hurts you, daddy?" she asked, scared that she might not see him again.

"He's not going to hurt me, baby. I won't let that happen, I'm going to be very careful." Caressing her face lovingly, he pulled her close again, "I'll call you every day, and I'll make sure that Grammy Alexx will have everything you like."

Holding onto him tight, tears streaked down her cheeks and she buried her face into the side of his neck, "Don't forget me like mommy did, daddy."

"I won't forget, baby. I can't, you're my heart." He squeezed her closer and then pulled away from her, wiping her tears, "I'm coming right back for you, Emma. Can you be a big girl until I come back?"

Nodding her head, she sniffled and looked into his eyes, "Promise you'll call?"

"I promise with everything that's in me, Emma. I'll call you everyday until I come home" Smiling he twirled his finger around and allowed her to pick up her book. As he began to brush again, he sighed, "You know, this is going to be just as hard on me as it will be for you. I'll be missing my princess."

"When do you have to go, daddy?" she asked as she opened her book back to where she had been reading earlier.

Grimacing, he sighed and responded heavily, "Tomorrow. I'm going to pack your things tonight, so after we do your hair, you can go and pick out what you want to take."

Turning her head back to him again, her eyes met his, sadness filling both sets, "Can I stay in your room tonight, daddy?"

"Sure you can, sweetie." Touching her cheek, he sighed, "Maybe you can finish the story you were telling me."

"Okay," she replied softly. Taking a deep breath, she wheezed some and looked at him, "Can we go finish my hair in my room? It's too hot in here."

"No problem, you take the book, I'll grab the brush." With their arms full, he followed her into her room and settled, lapsing into their usual conversation.

* * *

Shifting the best she could with her injured leg propped up on a couple pillows, Calleigh sighed as she reached over, raising the head of the bed up some. After spending most of the afternoon sleeping off the effects of the pain killers the doctors were giving her, Calleigh was growing more and more uncomfortable in the hospital bed. Finding a position that didn't bug her too much, she looked back up at the tv, the ten o'clock news playing and showing footage from the lab and garage earlier in the day. Grimacing as one of the camera crews got shots of Horatio carrying her out of the garage and to the gurney, she breathed out heavily, her thoughts going to the red head that just might have saved her life.

She had always flirted with him, more so in the first two years they were working together until it tapered off after Tim had left. She had always felt something for the man with the flaming red hair and eyes so blue one could loose there soul in them and sometimes she thought that she had. People had come and gone in both there lives over the years, relationships seeming to be a problem for both of them; Horatio loosing two woman he cared for and loved to killers they took off the streets and Calleigh having fallen for men that seemed to do nothing but use her for there own personal gain. Even with Eric, she had felt a certain amount of betrayal.

A soft knock at the door pulled her from her thought's and her eyes gravitated to it. When the door opened slowly, she tensed up until she saw her Lieutenant and best friend poke his head around the corner. Giving him a small smile she nodded her head towards the chair next to the bed, "Come on in. I'm still awake."

Emerging slowly into the room, Horatio smiled, glad to see that she was at least conscious now. For the remainder of the day, he'd been preoccupied with her condition, wondering if and when she surfaced, would she be able to speak at length with him. He had some questions to ask and he needed clarity. Coming to a seat, he settled and then grasped her hand, making eye contact with her and grinning.

"So…how are you feeling, Calleigh? They're talking about letting you out of here tomorrow," Horatio said, watching her expression. The idea of going away wasn't one that she loved, but he already had a good feeling about it. "I've gotten Speed to take you away. He's got a place in St. Petersburg that you can use…"

"Tim? But he's got a kid to take care of, Horatio," Calleigh replied softly as her brow crinkled. "I don't want him endangering her because of me."

"He's not endangering her, he's going to let Alexx take care of her while he's gone. He called me to confirm for tomorrow, you will leave as soon as you are released. The less time you spend in Miami, Calleigh, the better off you are." Horatio took her hand and caressed it slowly, "He's concerned about you, Calleigh."

Laying her head back against her pillow and closing her eyes, she sighed, "Leave it to me to have some psycho stalking around Miami." Feeling his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand, she reopened her eyes, looking at him, "They said two cars were involved…you were parked next to me."

Averting his eyes, he sighed, "There was a bomb attached to the ignition of my car. By yours exploding first, it triggered it and it exploded." Feeling her hand pull away, Horatio held on to it and implored, "I'm still here, Calleigh, and we're going to find this guy and put him where he belongs. You will be away from Miami, safe."

"But who's to say he won't try to come after you again, Horatio?" Staring into his eyes she shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you because of me."

"It's my theory that if he doesn't have you to single out, he'll leave the rest of us alone. Besides, if he tries anything, we'll be waiting." He held her gaze and smiled faintly, then bowed his head as his brow arched, "There was one other bomb…on Jesse's truck. Walter made a good observation in that this guy is only after those who pose a problem between you and him. Is there something I should know about you and Jesse?"

Shaking her head minutely, she blinked slowly and turned her head away some, "No. We had dinner one night and had lunch a few times. We're just friend's, that's all, Horatio. I don't hold any feelings for him besides being a good friend…like Tim and Ryan are."

Relieved somewhat, he smirked and asked, "So what does that make me?"

Smiling shyly, Calleigh licked her cracked lips and shrugged, "Besides being my best friend…" Looking at him she paused for a moment and then said softly, "I think we're still working on that."

"I can work with that." Holding her hand tightly, he sighed heavily, "I can't say that I'm not worried about this, Calleigh, but I trust Speed. He's going to look out for you."

"Is there any leads yet on who did this? Any evidence?" she asked, the CSI in her coming out fully. "There has to be something. This guy cannot be that good."

Horatio sat up and crinkled his brow as he shook his head. At every turn they were meeting with a wall, and everything was pointing to how good this guy really was. He sighed heavily and looked to her, "I had Speed and Walter check out your place and they found…nothing. No hairs, no fibers…the scene was clean. I found a cloth in the hall, but that only proved that it was chloroform that was used. I have QD working on the inscriptions, but Calleigh…it's looking thin. Unless he really makes a mistake…"

"Horatio…he's got to mess up somewhere. I cannot be in hiding for the rest of my life. I have a life here…and a job that I love. I can't have some guy out there keeping me from that," she replied, desperation coming trough her voice.

"He will make a mistake, Calleigh and we'll be able to pick up where we left off at." Silence entrenched them and he smiled lightly, clearing his throat slightly. When he spoke, he did so softly, arching one brow, "When you get back…I'd like to cook for you."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh relaxed a little, "I think I'd like that. I guess our gun range bet is put on hold for awhile, huh?"

"Yeah…but at our earliest convenience, I want to take you on the range."

"Sound's good to me. Hopefully that will be soon." Turning her hand over in his, she looked down as their finger interlaced and she sighed, "How long do you think I might be in hiding?"

"A month at the very most but if we can't get a bead on him, I think that it's a possibility that you could go longer." At the thought of her being gone so long he frowned and brought her hand to his lips, "I wish it was me who was whisking you away."

Staring at him, she nodded, "I know…but then who would catch the bad guy for me?"

"Good question." Catching her eyes, he reached to caress her cheek and gave her a warm smile, "There are so many other qualified CSI's out there as well. I just want to be with you."

Closing her eyes at his touch, she smiled, "I wish you were the one coming with me too." Looking back at him, she whispered, "Will you be able to call me?"

"Sparingly because I don't want him to learn of your whereabouts. I will make it my business to call you when I can." He sighed and could see her despair over the subject, "I know you hate this, I hate it too, but…it's for the best."

Releasing a long breath, Calleigh frowned and grumbled, "I'm taking my gun with me. If that bastard finds me I'll make sure he never even thinks of stalking anyone again."

Horatio laughed and kissed her hand again, "I think you're well prepared for this trip, Calleigh." Taking notice of the time, he sighed, reluctant in leaving. Sweeping his gaze over her, he smiled, "I think I should go."

"Horatio…about tomorrow. What if he see's me leaving here with Tim? He'd know something is up and might follow."

Having already thought about that, Horatio nodded, "We have a decoy leaving before you. So if he is watching, he's going to see someone else get in the car and follow, giving you enough time to get away with Speed." Seeing the fear, he sighed, "This is going to work."

"And my clothes and other things I'll need?" she asked as she looked at him. Taking in a shaky breath, she shook her head, "You already thought of that also didn't you?"

"I hope you don't mind, I had Valera go over and grab a few things. It's in the Hummer down in the parking lot." Seeing her incredulous expression, Horatio shrugged, "We couldn't take that chance, Calleigh."

Nodding, she breathed out, "Well, I guess what I need and don't have I can send Tim out for. I'm sure he'll love that."

"He's there to help you Calleigh. I'm sure he'll do anything to make you comfortable. All you'll have to do is ask." Taking another glance to the watch, he sighed, "I really should get going, I want you to rest, okay?"

"Okay." Watching as he stood up, she gripped his hand, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

His heart dropped and Horatio sighed, "No…if this is supposed to work, I can't. I want to be there for you, Calleigh, but not at the expense of your well being."

"Then I guess this is the last time I'll see you for awhile then, Handsome." Gripping his hand more, her eyes pleaded with his, "Please be careful, okay? Promise me you won't do anything foolish like getting hurt."

"I won't do anything foolish like getting hurt. You and Tim take it easy down there. Take the time to rest and relax. Everything's going to be fine."

When Horatio leaned down to her, Calleigh turned her face to him, there lips touching gently. Letting her eyes close, she let the softness of his caresses hers, the tenderness of it all leaving her wanting more. When he parted from her, she slowly opened her eyes, looking into his, "Get some rest too and sleep well, Handsome."

"I will," Horatio said as he smiled, tempted to kiss her again. He sighed as he let go of her hand and stepped away, whispering, "Night…Calleigh."

"Night…" she whispered back. Watching him reluctantly walked to the door, he looked back at her and she gave him a smile. He opened the door, leaving out and closing it back behind him. Sighing, Calleigh looked around the now empty room, wondering what her future held in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"Depend upon it, after all, Thomas, Literature is the most noble of professions. In fact, it is about the only one fit for a man. For my own part, there is no seducing me from the path."

From_ "_A letter to Frederick W. Thomas" (February 14, 1849) by Edgar Allan Poe

He sat across the street, his eyes focused on the hospital in front of him, waiting. In his many trips to her floor, he'd garnered that she was being released today, thankfully, because he had wanted to show her that he was sorry. He'd acted out of haste and anger, the sight of her in the red head's arms inciting a fury that he'd never known before. He wanted to show her that he meant business, the warning in her own home just the beginning. Hers wasn't meant to kill, and he was hoping that he would've left before her, but he didn't take into account that she may have had to go back to her car during work. It was regrettable, but the effect was the same. She now knew that he wasn't playing games.

A sort of anxious energy surged through him and he strummed the steering wheel as he smiled, the thoughts of what she would look like coming out of the hospital racing through his mind. He wondered if she would wear her blond hair up in a pony tail or let it flow, cascading down her back. The look he preferred was long and free, but he realized with her in pain and just being released, she wouldn't have had time to properly prepare it. He'd heard from the nurses on the floor that she was going to be leaving with a set of crutches, which delighted him to no end. The next package was going to go to her home because that is where she would be; there'd be no way the red head would let her work like that. The errant thought of the red head incited anger and he gripped the wheel tightly willing the calmness to take over. In order to be able to efficient, he had to remain in control.

As his mind wandered, his sights meandered back to the entrance, seeing her emerge. She was wearing wide rimmed sunglasses that took up most of her face and surprisingly, her blond hair was down. Sitting up and readjusting himself, he licked his lips almost absently, his heart starting to beat rapidly. He ached to touch her again, to take in her intoxicating scent once again. He wanted to get lost in her sparkling green eyes, hoping that she would be receptive to him.

Watching as a dark haired man pushed her, his eye ticked at his close proximity, gripping the wheel. He'd seen the dark haired man at the scene of the bombing, his scruffy appearance surely had to be a turn off to her. He wasn't deemed an obstacle yet, but he was going to pay strict attention to how they interacted around each other. As it was, he still had plans to enact in regards to her other suitors.

Holding onto the crutches, Vicki Morris eyed the area from behind her dark sunglasses as Tim rolled her out. Having come from the Undercover Unit, she had on many occasions had to pose as a fellow officer when having to bring down a suspect. Keeping her head tilted down slightly but her eyes up, she put her hand to her mouth as if she was coughing, even her body moving as such, "Speedle…looks…clear…"

"It may look clear, but this guy is an expert. Just keep your eyes open, okay?" Tim placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, "You got a set of her keys, right?"

Nodding to make it look good, she then looked at him some, "H gave them to me this morning."

"Good." Wheeling her to the car, he perused the area around as he helped her out of the wheel chair and placed her in the car, closing the door swiftly. Getting in, he started the car and then pulled off, heading towards her home. The ride was filled with silence and every so often, Tim checked the mirrors to make sure he wasn't being followed, but sure he was. With him thinking that Calleigh was going home, it was likely that he was going to make a mistake. Finally turning into her neighborhood, he turned to Morris and smiled, "So far, so good. Ready to play the role?"

Smirking at him, Vicki raised a well manicured brow at him, "Always. Just make sure you don't trip me up on the crutches." Coming to the house, Tim pulled into the drive and Vicki let out a low whistle, "Damn…maybe I should become a CSI, this place up scale."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, getting out. Going over to her side, he opened the door and helped her out, making sure she was steady on her crutches. Moving slowly, they made it to the door and she reached into her pocket book and retrieved the keys.

Watching as she pushed the door back, he smiled looking behind him in the rear view mirror to see the units and then ahead, shaking his head. Even with as much protection, there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting what he wanted, and he wanted her. With her in the house now, he waited patiently for the dark haired man to come out and leave. Minutes passed and he saw with delight that the man walked out of the door and to his car, getting in and pulling away. Assured that it was just her and the units, he smiled deviously, ready for his next message to come.

Doubling back to the hospital, Tim checked his rear view to make sure he wasn't being followed. Morris had settled into Calleigh's home well and as he left, Tim scanned the neighborhood again, with the hopes that he would stay and lie in wait. Sure that he wasn't being followed, Tim went around to the emergency room seeing her sitting in the wheelchair. In a fit of déjàvu, Tim smiled and leaned in, "I've done this already for the day, how are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts and I'm pretty sore, but, I've got my prescription already filled so I can knock on the way to your place. How did everything go?" she asked as she looked up at him, her concern for her double her focus now. "She knows what she's doing, right?"

"She's a professional, so she has it in the bag. We have about a four hour drive ahead of us. Plenty of time for you to rest." Looking over to her, he shook his head and exhaled, "Calleigh, this is going to work."

Sighing, she looked back down, "It better. I don't want this going south and more people getting hurt because of me."

Starting off, he shook his head, knowing that until this was all over, Calleigh was going to be a ball of nerves. He could only hope her time away from Miami would pull her out of the fear that now encased her. Heading out of the city, he saw that she was relaxing more and in turned he relaxed. He was determined to see this through and watch as her stalker was taken care of…for good.

Sitting in the back seat where she could prop her leg up, Calleigh took a pain killer with a bottle of water she'd brought with her. Finding a comfortable position, she laid her head against the backseat, the Miami scenery passing by them as they traveled through the city and onto the interstate. So much was happening to her and she'd barely had time to think about it all. Not only was she in danger, but everyone she knew was and they were all putting themselves on the line to help her.

Soon, the pills began to kick in and Calleigh yawned softly, covering her mouth with her hand. Looking towards the front, she watched as Tim focused on the road ahead of them, wondering if he doubted coming back now. Breaking the silence in the vehicle, Calleigh spoke softly, "Tell me about your little girl, Tim. We've haven't gotten to talk much since you've been back."

Taking a look through the rear view mirror, Tim smirked and then shook his head minutely agreeing with her, "Yeah, between the bombs and stalkers, we haven't had the chance to catch up, but we do now." Her expression of hurt hit him hard and the smile dropped, "I'm sorry, Calleigh, I didn't mean to make light of what you're going through. This is nothing to laugh about." Feeling the moment lost, he sighed and continued on a small smile reappearing. Just the thought of his daughter was enough to lift his spirits. "Emma…Emma's perfection. Pam never told me about her, I only found out when I came back here three years ago. There was two years that I knew nothing about my daughter, so I've spent our time together learning about her. I love her, and I'd take nothing for her, and if someone crosses my path to harm her, God help that person." Looking back at her, he saw her smile, his heart lifting more as he asked, "What?"

"It's weird to hear you talking like this. Before…I don't know, I guess it was because you didn't have a kid then, but, you were all about you and that bike of yours," she replied as she continued to look up front at him. "Whatever happened to your Ducati?"

"Oh, I still have it, but it's kinda hard to ride with a five year old. The car is for more practical means." He laughed and shook his head, "To tell you the truth, I never thought I'd see myself with a kid, but now that she's in my life…she's my heart."

Smiling lightly, Calleigh shifted some, "Maybe when all this is done and over with you can introduce us. I have to know though…does she look like you?"

"She has her mother's cheeks and lips, but everything else is me. Even down to the brown curls. I think that's why Pam doesn't want much to do with her, she looks too much like me." Shaking his head, he laughed, "Sometimes, it seems as if I'm looking in a mirror, she even has my demeanor down."

Smiling more, Calleigh looked out the side window at the passing scenery, "So does she love science like her dad does also then?"

"Mostly she likes to read, I think the science comes later. She likes to make up her own stories and tell them at bed time. Currently, we're on where the Princess goes to save the Prince from the evil stepmother. You can only imagine who the evil stepmother is."

Snickering some, Calleigh sighed, "Oh I remember those type's of stories. I think my favorite was of the evil King and Queen and they're son, the annoying Prince Poopy Pants, aka my family and baby brother."

"Yeah…but she takes it to another level. She's changed the story so many times, I just sit and listen now." Looking towards the console, he sighed heavily and frowned, "It was hard for me to leave her- I've never been away from her since she came to me, but this is important." Looking to Calleigh, a small smile rose, "A friend needed my help."

Catching his eyes in the rear view, Calleigh nodded and then shrugged, "I still feel shitty about you having to leave her though, Tim. There's not telling how long we'll have to stay away from Miami."

"I know, but she understands that this is important to her Daddy. You're my friend, Calleigh and a colleague. Anyone messes with you, they mess with all of us. Besides, getting away from everything for a while could be what we both need." He met her eyes and found himself staring a moment too long, the sounds of the blaring horns bringing him back. Averting his eyes back to the road, he cleared his throat and narrowed his brow, "Uh…we've still got some time, why don't you rest?"

Yawning, Calleigh smiled, "I think I will. The pain killers I think are starting to kick in." Closing her eyes, Calleigh began to relax, the movement of the car slowly starting to lull her to sleep.

Tim watched as Calleigh fell fast asleep, his thoughts running away with him. The gaze that they shared struck him as odd, something different transpiring. Shaking himself form those thoughts, he refocused and sighed, wanting more and more to hear his daughter's voice.

* * *

Walking swiftly through the hallways of Miami University, Horatio adjusted his badge on his belt. In the days that Calleigh and Tim had been gone, two deliveries had been made to Calleigh's house, the first being a bouquet of tulips and the other a bottle of expensive perfume, both of which came with cryptic quotes from different Edgar Allan Poe stories. After going by and checking in so not to give anything away with the decoy, Horatio had collected the new evidence and returned to the lab with them.

Coming to the door he needed, he glanced at the name on the bronze plate, seeing his name etched on it. Looking through the window and seeing the professor placing his things into a briefcase, Horatio knocked on the door and then opened it, finding the professor alone in the room.

"Excuse me…Professor Christopher Larken?" Horatio asked as he stepped into the room further.

Glancing up and doing a double take, Christopher furrowed his brow and cleared his throat, the sight of the red head in front of him surprising him. Continuing to keep himself busy, he dropped his gaze and reached for more books. "Um…Yes, I think you've found the right person." Giving him a saccharine smile, he looked up at him, "What can I do for the illustrious Miami Dade police department?"

"Well, sir, I understand one of my investigators talked with you about one of your students, Jessica Martin. I was hoping you might be able to answer a few more questions," Horatio said as he took in the other man, noticing how he remained busy with his things.

At the mention of the name, he sighed, "Yes, Ms. Martin. What a sad, sad incident. She was one of my best students. What a shame, she was going to go places." Finishing with his things, he forced himself to look up at him, the memories of him in her arms assaulting him. He fought the devious grin that itched to be revealed, the thoughts of what he had planned for the Lieutenant coursing through him. Exhaling lightly, he asked, "What else can I help you with, sir?"

Nodding his head, Horatio closed the distance between himself and then desk and picked up a book laying there on the edge, "Macbeth…one of Shakespeare's greatest works." Looking back up at the professor, Horatio raised a brow, "You had also mentioned that she had some…problems with her boyfriend. Can you elaborate on that for me please?"

"Sure, his name is Peter Lauder, he was in class with her. For a time, they were the consummate couple, but then things started to happen. More often than not, they arrived at class arguing, and it sometimes got a bit…out of hand." Shaking his head, he sighed, "Regrettably, Mr. Lauder struck Ms. Martin once just before entering class one day, and then after that…I never saw her again. Mr. Lauder came in once more before he too disappeared."

"Exactly when did this incident occur, sir?" Horatio asked, not liking what he was hearing.

"Um…a couple of weeks ago. I was hoping that they'd come back, we've had some crucial tests…But they never did." Shaking his head, he sighed, "What a waste…What we call death, however, is but the painful metamorphosis. Life goes on, sadly."

Tilting his head and placing the book back down, Horatio crinkled his eyes, "The Mesmeric Revelation by Poe…correct, Professor?"

"That's correct, Lieutenant. What some don't seem to understand is that death is but a catalyst- it leads us to the full design." Looking to him directly, his lips curling slightly, "I see you know Poe. He's considered one of the greatest romantic writers. He also has the unfortunate designation of being obsessed with death."

Nodding in agreement, Horatio raised a brow, "Well, sir, I thank you for your time." Pulling out one of his cards, he handed it to the professor, "If you can think of anything else pertaining to Ms. Martin, please give me a call at that number."

Taking the card, Christopher nodded and smiled, reading the numbers. He then looked to Horatio and nodded, "This case is very explosive, I would hope that this is concluded soon. Life goes on, you know."

"That it does. Have a good day, Professor." Turning, Horatio crinkled his brow at what the older man had said and shook his head slightly. Leaving out the room, he focused on Jessica's next teacher on the list.

Watching as the lieutenant left, he sneered and finished his packing, his mind now on his next destination. He was going to check in on her, and perhaps pay her another visit, his need to take in her aroma becoming more and more controlling.

* * *

He had waited across the street until the change of the units, already knowing that one patrol car usually left almost thirty minutes before the other rolled slowly on to the street, giving him a window to exploit. He learned to time it just right to get the optimum value of the time he garnered from their lack of tenacity in guarding her, and now, he was going to have another chance at contact with her.

Pouring the chloroform on the cloth, he walked up to the door and tried it, smiling as the door gave way easily. He'd been watching her since she got out of the hospital and even though it seemed out of character for her, it made his work even easier. Slipping inside of the home, he closed the door gently, listening to the ambient sounds of the home. The feel was different this time, almost as if he'd stepped into a stranger's home. Arching his brow, he heard her humming from the kitchen and tilted his head slowly in that direction. The sound became louder and his brow furrowed deeper, realizing that this was not the voice he'd dreamt of every night. When he entered into the kitchen fully he remained silent, watching as she moved, his anger welling instantly. He didn't know who this was, but it wasn't _her_.

Growling deeply, he moved forward as his fist clenched, "Who….are…you?"

Humming to herself as she fixed a bowl of soup, Vicki didn't notice that someone had even entered the home. When his voice broke the silence of the rest of the room, she jumped, turning quickly as the spoon fell from her hands to the floor. Seeing the older man approaching her angrily, she tried to counter him, going for her gun on the small island.

His eyes shot to the island and he grunted as he moved quicker, pushing the gun away the victorious thrill scorching through him when he tossed it across the island, seeing the kitchen knife lying next to it. Taking it in his hand, he gritted his teeth, brandishing it with confidence, "Don't lie to me BITCH. I know Calleigh…you're not her…WHO ARE YOU?"

Knowing she was facing Calleigh potential stalker, Vicki shook her head, backing up some and doing what she did best, role playing, "P…Please, don't hurt me…I…I'm just house sitting…"

"HOUSE SITTING!" he bellowed, moving closer to her. The blonde hair wasn't right, the brown eyes weren't hers, she was a counterfeit, a stranger. "I saw you…I saw you when he brought you here! I saw you coming from the hospital, so DON'T LIE!" Rushing her, he took her by her neck and planted her against the wall, pressing in on her. Squeezing her neck, the fury began to bubble over, gripping the wide blade by it's hilt as he screamed at her, "FUCKING TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"C-Car…rol…" she gasped out as he held onto her, her hands gripping his wrist. Having a hard time breathing, she closed her eyes, letting some tears come. "Cal…hurt…bad…"

At the sound of her voice choking he laughed darkly shaking his head, "I thought I said NO…LYING!" Gripping the knife more he shoved her head against the wall forcibly. "She's not there. She's…nowhere!" In a hasteful move, Christopher plunged the knife into her abdomen and twisted it, opening the wound even further. Clenching his teeth, he stared at her, feeling the warmth of her blood as it oozed over his hand. Leaving the knife in her stomach, he squeezed her throat even more, feeling the bones shifting. As he watched, he saw her life dwindling out of her.

Walking out to his hummer, Horatio flipped open his phone, dialing the house number he was all too familiar with. Reaching the hulking vehicle, he unlocked the door and climbed in, his brow crinkling as the line continued to ring. It wasn't like Morris not to answer when he called and he glanced around the area, a uneasy feeling coming over him. Hearing the message machine click on, he decided to leave a message incase she was in the shower, "Ms. Morris, it's Horatio. Please give me a call on my private line, ma'am." Hanging up, he stared out briefly, unsure of things before finally starting the Hummer.

Hearing his voice on the answering machine, Christopher's lip's peeled back as he snatched the knife out of her and watched her slowly fall to the floor, her eye's blank with death. Taking heaving breaths he gripped the knife and stepped back, the moments ticking away at his resolve. His expression became heavier as he continued to step backwards, shaking his head, "You should've told the truth."

Walking out of the kitchen, he checked his watch and then stopped, taking a look down the hall towards the living room and then towards the door. He knew he had only a few minutes left but he couldn't help himself in the chance of being able to peer more into her life. He took a tentative step into the living room and made a quick perusal of her photographs. In most of them, it was just her, but then there were some with others in them. Seeing the familiar faces of the red head and the dark, scruffy guy, Christopher growled and then struck the picture, spider webbing the glass. Losing the desire to stay within this space now, he trudged through the hall and out of the door, determined to find her.

After checking on everyone at the lab and the evidence they were working on, Horatio was finally able to make it up to his office. The day had already been long and tiring for him and he was more then ready to go home and crawl into his bed. Heading up the steps, his cell began to ring and he pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. Seeing Frank's number flashing, he flipped it up, answering as he unlocked his office door, "What you got, Frank?"

Scratching his head, Frank sighed wearily and frowned at the sight of the coroner driving up, "Uh…Horatio, I think you need to get to Cal's. Something's happened."

Stopping his forward movement into his office, Horatio's head lifted, "What, Frank? Is Morris okay?"

"No, she's far from okay. She's been skewered, Horatio. She was found by a patrol when they made a welfare check, the door was ajar." Frank started moving towards the door and bit his lip in frustration, "Horatio, this guy is getting too close."

"I'm on my way, Frank." Closing the door, Horatio closed and locked his office back and headed down the stairs. Seeing Jesse coming out of trace, he walked swiftly over to him, keeping his voice down, "We've got a problem, get your kit and I'll fill you in on the way."

Taking a step back Jesse arched a brow, the intense tone of his voice taking him aback. Having known Horatio from the past, he knew that this tone was reserved for the truly horrific incidents. Doing as he was told, he turned around and went into trace, grabbing the kit and returning to Horatio's side. As the older man strode with purpose, he could see that this was bad. "H…what's going on?"

"Calleigh's stalker knows we used a decoy. He took her out and now there is no telling what he'll do next being Calleigh is gone." Coming to the elevator, Horatio pressed the button and turned to face Jesse, "This just went from bad to worse."

Groaning, Jesse closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, shaking his head, "At least Calleigh's safe away from here. Although… Morris…She had a little girl and a husband. Someone has to notify them." When the elevator opened, Jesse stepped through and rested against the wall watching as Horatio stood stalk still with his hands on his pockets. His shoulders sagged with the weight of the world and stared at the floor, his eyes knit in concentration. Things were decidedly getting worst. "How…H? How did this happen?"

Keeping his eyes down as he thought about there fallen comrade, Horatio sighed and raised a brow, "I intend to find out. Units were supposed to be there watching the place for anyone that didn't belong. When we get there focus on the front door. Frank said it was found ajar…that's why the unit checked it out and ended up finding her."

"What was the patrol doing? Sitting with their thumbs up their asses?" Jesse gestured to the elevator doors, and sighed heavily, "Has this guy been sitting and watching every move?"

"There is a good possibility that he has," Horatio said as the door opened. Both men walked out and Horatio pulled out his shades, "He seems to know more then what we think he does…and now with having access to inside her place, there is no telling what his next move will be now."

"Then we need to be extra sharp. I want to know where the deficiency was, how did this guy gain entrance to Calleigh's home when it was tagged with a detail," Jesse said as he kept up with Horatio. The determination was now building and suddenly, even though Calleigh was far away, he still felt concern for her. "We've got to find this guy and soon."

"Let go see what he left us behind," Horatio said as they exited the building and headed for Horatio's hummer.

* * *

Standing on the balcony of the quaint home Tim couldn't believe that he was back in St. Petersburg. When he had left this place, he didn't think he'd return, especially since he had decided on what direction to take his life. He'd come here right after his shooting to gather his thoughts. Being shot had put in into a tailspin, and staying in Miami was not an option. Having been to St. Petersburg before taking the job in Miami, he already knew the way of life there, acclimating himself well to his new life. After a while, he could feel the pull of Miami calling to him and the idea of leaving things undone sat ill with him. He returned to not only a situation but a child, and since the moment he'd come back, he hadn't looked back with regret.

Now holding the phone in his hand, he smiled at the thought of her, aching to hear her voice. It had been days since he'd left and he'd made good on his promise in calling her every day. When they talked, he heard about her day from Alexx and her, but he could also hear the sadness in her voice and wished that this ordeal was over. He wanted to be there with his Emma, he wanted to hold her and never let her go, and most of all he wanted to see her smile. To see her smile was like a healing balm and it was something that he needed at the moment.

Dialing the number, he waited to hear her voice, looking to see Calleigh as she stood at the stretch of beach, lost in her own thoughts, his eyes unable to tear away from her. The days that they had spent in each others presence had given him a different insight into the southern blond, and he now found himself intrigued about her. Their conversation had evolved from sparing words to flourishing moments of revelation. He was getting to know more about her and as an odd counterpoint; he was allowing his own walls fall.

Her voice pulled him out of his stupor and he smiled more, still keeping his eyes on her and her golden mane, "Hi Princess, how are you doing today?"

"DADDY!" Emma squealed as she jumped up and down in place, "I miss you, daddy. Are you coming home today?"

The question hit him hard and he sighed as he winced, glancing down at the worn wood of the balcony. Each day he called, he was greeted with that same question, and each day, he had to answer back, "No…sweetie…not today, maybe tomorrow, okay?" At her groan, he exhaled and rubbed his neck, "But tell me what you did today."

Frowning some, Emma walked over to the couch and climb up, "Me and Grammy Alexx went shopping. She let me get a new Barbie with my allowance." Sitting down, she sat back, crossing her legs Indian style, "Then we had pizza at Chucky Cheese."

"Ooh…so much, you're being a good girl, right Emma? Are you reading at night?" he asked, palming his chest.

"Yeah. Janie gave me some of her books she read when she was little. But I finished those, they were really easy," she said as she looked towards the TV. "Grammy Alexx said she'd take me to the library and find me some more."

"That's good, get some good ones to read, maybe when I come home, you can tell me what you got and we can get them again?" He wanted to sound hopeful to her, but he knew he was failing. Without talking to Horatio everyday, he couldn't be sure of when he was going home. "I miss you, Princess…"

Tears rimmed her eyes before falling and Emma's chin trembled, "I miss you too, daddy. I want you to come back home."

"Soon, sweetie. I promise, it's gonna be soon. I can't stay away from my Princess for long." Feeling the emotion starting to swell, Tim sighed and then turned away from Calleigh completely, "And when I do get home, we can do whatever you want, okay?"

"Can just me and you go to Disney World? No one else." she asked, her voice small and sad.

"Just us," he solidified as he sighed heavily. He could tell that she was about to cry and didn't want to subject her to more instead asking, "Sweetie, can I talk to Grammy Alexx? Is she around?"

"Yeah." Getting down off the couch, Emma went in search of Alexx, finding her in the kitchen preparing dinner. Going over to her, she sniffled, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, baby. Be good." Hearing her give the phone to Alexx, he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled frustratingly as Alexx answered, "Please tell me that Horatio's making progress. I don't know how much more she or even me can take of this."

Watching as Emma went back tot eh living room, Alexx kept her eye on the door and her voice low, "Tim, hasn't Horatio gotten in touch with you, baby?"

Arching his brow, Tim shook his head, his focus now intent on her voice, "No…what has happened, Alexx?"

"Ryan called me earlier…Timmy, Calleigh's decoy was murdered. They think it's that guy that's been stalking her," Alexx replied softly, looking to make sure Emma was still sitting on the couch. "They still have found anything to lead them to him."

Gripping the phone tightly, Tim turned back to see Calleigh as she continued to stare out, the anxious feelings growing. Morris had been found out and was murdered, bringing about a now untapped well of fury. Tim knew that he wasn't going to stop until he found absolution in his quest. The fact that he had yet to leave evidence of himself anywhere spoke to the lengths he was willing to go.

Finding his voice, he sighed heavily, "He's angry for being deceived. There is no telling what he's going to do now."

"Timmy, I don't like this. This guy isn't playing around. Do…do you think I should get Emma away from here, I mean, just in case…" Alexx asked, apprehension in her voice.

The thought had ran through his mind, but then he didn't want to disrupt her life any more than it already had- besides, this man didn't know him nor his daughter, there was no apparent danger. Sighing heavily, he shook his head minutely, "I don't think that he's much of a threat to you or Emma. You guys should be okay."

"Alright. Promise me, baby, that you two will be careful. I don't like any of this, Timmy. If he's killing and not leaving evidence behind, then there is nothing to stop this guy from tracking her down and coming there."

"Only a select few know of our whereabouts, unless he knew who did, he wouldn't be able to track us here." Just the same, the thought of Calleigh's stalker appearing at his door had him anxious, casting his eyes back out to the beach to see her making her way back in slowly. He warred with telling her the details of what was going on, knowing she would demand to go back to Miami and sacrifice herself for the greater good. If he could help it, that wasn't going to be even a thought.

Crossing her free arm around her waist, Alexx sighed, "Horatio needs to find this guy. There has to be something out there to give him a clue as to who he is."

A frustrated sigh voiced his agreement and he scowled, "That is an understatement, but until this guy wants to be known, he's a ghost."Wanting to exercise the disparaging thoughts, he forced a smile, "Can I speak to Emma once more? I can hear that she's sad, I wish that I could come home today."

"I know you do," Alexx said as she started for the living room. "I'll take her out later and get her mind off things, even if it is just for a little bit."

"I can't thank you enough, Alexx. You're a life saver," Tim said gratefully. He waited patiently for her to put Emma on the phone, smiling when he heard her voice once more, "Hey, sweetie, I just wanted to talk to you one more time. Remember to be a good girl okay?"

Looking down, Emma nodded slowly, the sadness of her father not there with her tearing at her emotions, "I will, daddy. Will you call me again tomorrow?"

"I will, baby." Hearing her about to cry, his own emotions scraped at the surface and he sighed wearily, "Don't cry, sweetie. This will all be over soon."

Her tears fell and Emma whimpered, "I want you to come home now, daddy…please come home…"

Sitting down next to her, Alexx held Emma, seeing how much the little girl was missing him. Wishing there was something more she could do, Alexx just kept on holding her, giving her as much comfort as she could.

"Don't cry, Emma," he pleaded. Rubbing his face roughly, Tim stared out into the waters of the Gulf of Mexico, his heart breaking at the deep sadness of her voice. He promised her that he would never leave her, and now, he was hundreds of miles away from her." I love you, Emma…"

"I…I love…you…daddy…" Emma sniffled and then buried her head into Alexx as she cried more.

Taking the phone, Alexx sighed, "Timmy, I'll make sure she's okay. Why don't you call her back at bedtime? I'm sure she'd like that."

"Okay," he responded, his tone distant. He felt the environment change and he cleared his throat, wiping at his eyes before turning to face her as he finished talking to Alexx, "I'll call back at bedtime. Give her a kiss for me, Alexx."

Smiling and running a hand over the little girls head, Alexx nodded, "I'll give her several for you, baby. You two take care and stay safe."

"We will, thanks again, Alexx." Hearing her goodbye, Tim hung up the phone and sighed heavily, waiting a moment to turn to face her. The atmosphere was thick and he closed his eyes to calm himself more, not wanting to tread that path with her. Before he turned, he sighed, "How are you doing, Calleigh? Did you enjoy the beach?"

Leaning on her crutches, Calleigh watched as he kept his back to her, already knowing that his call to his daughter had been hard on him. Licking her lips, she looked around "Yeah, it was nice. Something about the beach seems to help me put things into perspective."

"Yeah, well, maybe it will help me," he said as he finally turned to her. Glancing at the clock, he smirked, "Are you hungry? We can go out if you want to."

Nodding, Calleigh finally looked back at him, "Any word on the case?" Since there arrival there, Calleigh had all but been on pins and needles, waiting for the call saying that they could come back, that the guy was in custody. And with every call he made, she hoped that some new information had been given.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Sorry, Cal. There's no news." Deciding to forgo telling her about Morris, he continued, "Nothing's surfaced yet, but Horatio's trying. I'm sure that they will call if something happens." Moving away from her, he looked back at her and smiled more, "I'm starved, anything special?"

Sighing and a bit disappointed that nothing new had been found, Calleigh shrugged and moved slowly on her crutches, "I don't know. I…I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal. You go on and get what you want."

Stopping, he turned to see her walking towards the kitchen and sighed heavily, "Calleigh, you have to get out of this house. We haven't gone anywhere since we got here- he's not here. You're safe."

"Then you go, Tim. I'm not stopping you," she replied as she kept moving slowly forward.

Going up to her, he stopped directly in front of her, prohibiting her from moving any further. Seeing her annoyed expression, Tim frowned, "Exactly what is wrong with you, Calleigh? You're hundreds of miles away from the threat, but you're living as if any errant breath will alert him to where you are. Why are you doing this? What would be the harm in going out, if not just for a little while?"

Dropping her sights, she blinked slowly as she bit the inside of her bottom lip. Granted, she knew she was safe and sound where they were at, but something was telling her not to let her guard down. When he shifted his weight waiting on an answer, Calleigh sighed, "I just…" Looking up at him, she shook her head and shrugged, "I don't want anything bad happening to you, Tim. You've got a daughter and who's to say this guy won't track me down?"

Crossing his arms at his chest, he arched a brow, "You're worried…about me? Calleigh…there's nothing to worry about. On the off chance that this asshole does track you down-which, I can unequivocally say that he has a snowball's chance in hell of doing- I can take care of myself. I've survived so far, I think my odds are good." Shaking his head, he snickered, "So…now that you don't have to wait, what will it be?"

Sighing heavily, Calleigh rolled her eyes and turned to move around him and go to her room, "Fine then…a really greasy burger and fries will do."

Growing irritated, Tim sighed forcibly and moved to counter her again, "The idea is to get you out of the house. What you're wearing is just fine…"

"I want to brush my hair and pull it back, Tim. And a greasy burger and fries is just fine for me…as long as it taste good and has lots of ketchup," she countered as she looked back up at him.

Smiling, he nodded, "Now you're talking my language. Five minutes and we're out, alright?" Moving out of the way, he warned once more, "Five minutes, Cal. If you're not back, then I'm coming in and getting you."

Raising a brow as she moved, she turned her head slightly, calling back to him with a small smile, "Good one. You and what army? And will it be taped so I can show everyone at the lab your effort in the matter?"

"You don't think that I could take you?" Tim asked with a wide grin. He shook his head and sighed, "It's not that hard, Calleigh. There are things that is a weakness to every woman. It's just a matter of finding them."

Coming to her door, she looked back at him fully, "Who says I'm like every woman, Tim?" Leaving him with that to think about, she moved into her room so she could get ready.

Smirking at the closing of her door, he turned and went to his room, readying himself for the outing. Arching a brow, he laughed and entered his room, amused at her taking for granted that he was the average man.

* * *

Having taken a couple of sick days from the University, Christopher stayed mainly in his condo, pacing the floors relentlessly, the need to see her growing indefinitely. It had been almost a week since he'd seen who he thought was her being wheeled out of the hospital by the dark haired scruffy guy, and he'd nearly gone out of his mind, the ache becoming almost unbearable. Taking the young woman's life in her home had helped ease the edge of need, but hadn't blunted it, and he found now that he was just a nervous ball of energy, but without knowing exactly where she was, he could do nothing.

Stopping in mid pace, his expression lightened tremendously as he let the thoughts reign. The obstacles were as tall as ever, but when he was presented with an obstacle, it was a thrill to him to figure out how to strike it down. Grinning more and more, he moved to his in home office and sat down at his computer, flexing his fingers. Not only had he mastered the art of the written word, but he had also learned a few things about hacking into secured sites. Accessing the Miami Dade Crime Lab's site, he smiled fluidly as he typed, opening it up for his leisurely picking. Going through countless files, I happened upon hers and pulled her ID photograph up and stared at it, immediately transfixed. She had to have had this made earlier in her career, the youthful glint to her green eyes just as alluring as they were now. Reaching out to the screen he ran his finger tips down and sighed with pleasure, the sensation of contentment coursing through him. Staring a little bit longer, he then pulled his hand back and kept going, passing over several other photographs before hitting on the one who he was looking for.

His smile morphed into a sadistic grin as he read off his profile, each item causing him to laugh more and more, "CSI Level three Tim Speedle, let's see where I can squeeze." Perusing his records even more, he was impressed by what he saw; a few commendations from his superiors, several excellent reviews by his red head supervisor, and even a title of honor that he had obtained during a shoot out. He did notice that there was a lapse in time, five years where he had disappeared. Christopher couldn't garner what the purpose was, but it was a point of contention. Reading further, he smiled as his eyes landed on the information he was after, taking a moment to write down the information. Speedle had a daughter and a friend whom he trusted with everything, even being next of kin. Deducting that he would've left his child with this woman, he surmised that paying a visit was the next move.

Finishing up, he got up slowly and then moved fluidly throughout the house in preparation of his visit. Soon he was going to have her back within his grasp, and then he wasn't going to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"_By the dim light of an accidental lamp, tall, antique, worm-eaten, wooden tenements were seen tottering to their fall, in directions so many and capricious, that scarce the semblance of a passage was discernible between them.__"_

From "The Man Of The Crowd" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting on the edge of her bed as she brushed her hair, Calleigh listened to the waves as they hit the shore out on the beach, the occasional call of a seagull mixing in with the relaxing sounds. In the week that she'd been there, she hadn't even heard from Horatio, the one time he had called she had been asleep and he didn't want Tim waking her. She had been thinking alot about the red head lieutenant, about their friendship and the path that they had started down.

In some ways, she wondered if it would really work between them. Both being stubborn in what they did, but at the same time, seeking the same thing, justice. Both carried alot of baggage with them, him more then her, but it was something she could overlook. Something she could help him with. What concerned her was if their relationship and bond that they took years to form could handle a change to a higher more intimate level.

The sound of her cell phone ringing caused her to jump slightly and she looked over at the contraption. Seeing the caller ID flashing, she reached over, looking at it and seeing his name. A smile formed and she flipped it open, her voice coming softly, "Hey, Handsome."

"Good morning," he responded, an instant smile coming over his face. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road as he drove, but couldn't help the warmth that he suddenly felt at the sound of her voice. For once, it wasn't laced with fear or dread, instead of happiness and serenity. Turning the wheel, he asked, "So…what are you doing right now? I'm sorry about not calling…things got kinda hectic here."

Moving, Calleigh positioned herself to where she was leaning back against the pillows and headboard as her leg rested up on the mattress, "I figured you were busy and couldn't call...which I understand. I know how it can be there at times."

"Yes, but I really did miss your voice. I should've made time," he responded in an apologetic voice. He steadied his hand on the wheel, even as he fought to remain in the moment, his mind weaving in and out of his memories. His chest radiated the warm feeling and he exhaled lightly as he continued to talk, "So…how's St. Petersburg? Are you relaxing?"

"Yeah. Tim's been making sure of that. He's got a nice place here on the beach, so...at least I can go out and sit down on the shore. Tim's also taken me out and showed me a little of the town, he didn't want me sitting around the house getting bored and worrying."

"That was a good idea, I'm sure you two are having a good time." When did his voice hitch with jealously? Furrowing his brow, he cleared his throat and amended his statement, "What I meant was…it was good of him to do that. It sounds like he's taking care of you."

Smirking, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back, "He's making sure I'm comfortable. He uh...he set me up with a doctor he knows here. I've got an appointment later today so he can check my leg."

"That's good, do you have anything else planned for the rest of the day?" He averted his sights briefly, shaking his head at his tone. He really was trying to be understanding, but it was coming off as possessive and laced with jealousy. He knew he had to lose the tone, or risk losing her before he ever got her. Gratefully, he was nearing the lab and he could talk a bit more comfortable.

Smiling, Calleigh raised a brow, "Horatio...Tim's a friend only, that's it. You know that don't you?"

_Busted_. Parking the car he got out quickly and locked it, smirking, "Yes, I know that, Calleigh. I'm just really missing you. I wish I could be here for and with you."

"I know you do, Horatio. But, hopefully I'll be back home soon. Has uh…has there been anymore developments since I left?" she asked, having not heard much from Tim about it.

Slowing his footfalls, Horatio sighed heavily shook his head, "There's been nothing, Calleigh. We don't have anything in the form of evidence, and there are no leads. It's very frustrating."

Pursing her lips, she sighed, "What about gifts? Has there been anymore? Has he tried to make contact with the decoy?"

"He's left a few but it's been the same, nothing to chase him with. He's not going to get away with this, he's going to make a mistake…"

Hearing something different in his voice, Calleigh sat up, her brow crinkling, already knowing he was keeping something from her. "What aren't you telling me, Horatio? I can tell you're trying to hide something."

Stopping completely, Horatio closed his eyes and then gazed at the ground, hoping that she wouldn't have asked about the decoy. He already knew that she was going to react badly and practically demand to be returned home, but he couldn't risk it. Still the same he told her, "Morris is dead. He got to her inside your home… Calleigh…"

Clenching her jaw, Calleigh closed her eyes, "I'm coming back, Horatio. I…I can't keep letting people get hurt because of me."

"You're not coming back until this guy is bagged, Calleigh. I can't run the risk of you getting hurt. Just…just be patient, alright. We're doing what we can to get him." His heart began to run a marathon at the thought of her coming back, knowing that if she did, she'd have a target on her back. Turning away from those passing him, he sighed, "Calleigh, please…"

"Horatio, it's me that he wants. If anything I might be able to talk him down," Calleigh stated as she moved to get up. "He's probably not gonna listen unless anything said is from me. He saw you as a threat…and obstacle…"

"He's not going to want to talk if he gets to you, Calleigh. Talking is the last thing he's going to do." Feeling the anger growing, he exhaled heavily and spoke firmly, "I care too much for you to do this, Calleigh. Please…stay in St. Petersburg."

His voice, even though firm with her, had a hint of both fear and concern for her. Closing her eyes, Calleigh took in a shaky breath, "There has to be a way to stop him, Horatio. I…I can't keep doing this. I want to come home."

"Calleigh…please, stay," he practically pleaded. If he couldn't appeal to her practical side, he needed to get to her emotionally with the hopes that she would listen. "Calleigh…I don't know what I would do if I lost you, please, just give me a few more days…"

Remembering how lost he'd been when he had lost both Rachael and Marisol, Calleigh's chin trembled as her emotions came to the forefront. Tears filled her eyes and she breathed out, "I…I'll stay…for you."

Relief crowded him and he opened his eyes and smiled lightly, "Thank you, Calleigh. If we find something, I'll call you- you will be the first to know." Starting to walk again, he quickened his step, anxious to get in with the evidence and sighed, "I'll call you back later, Calleigh…" The air suddenly felt heavy with the words he wanted to speak but he let them hang instead, saying, "Be careful out there, okay?"

Wiping at her eyes, she nodded, "You do the same, Handsome. I…I miss you."

Gripping the phone tightly, Horatio felt his heart race and answered back, "I love you, Calleigh…"

The three words he spoke caused Calleigh's heart to race and a small smile to form. Closing her eyes, tears ran out, running down her cheeks. She didn't know if she was in love with him, but, she knew that she loved him as her best friend and confidant. "I love you too, Handsome. Go nail this bastard so I can come home."

"Yes ma'am," he answered determinedly. Walking into the building, Horatio strode with purpose, intent on finding a killer.

* * *

The bustle of this place thrilled him, especially to know that she walked these same halls. Pulling the cap over his eyes, he nodded absently to passer bys as he came up on the desk, seeing him standing there. Just the mere thought of the man sent murderous intentions through him, but in order to assure the arrival of his latest message, he was going to have to calm himself. Placing the package on the desk, he cut his eyes over to him, watching as he collected his messages, the cool demeanor mocking. He scowled as he heard him speak softly, trying to force the images of him and her out of his head, clutching his fists together tightly. This man had held her in his arms, had kissed her soft lips. This man touched what he sought to possess; that alone was worthy of death.

Keeping himself together long enough to talk, he spoke lowly to the desk sergeant, pushing the package forward, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, it's priority."

Looking at the return address on the package, Officer Lonny Santiago picked up a clip board, making note of the return address and who it was going to. Handing to the man, he pointed to the next line, "If you will just sign here please, sir."

Taking the pen in hand, Christopher scribbled his father's name and then placed the pen back down, nodding, "Here you go, bub." Turning to Horatio, he smirked, "You have a nice day, sir."

Looking at the delivery driver, Horatio gave him a nod and then looked back to his messages. Getting a funny feeling he'd seen the driver somewhere before, he looked back up, seeing that he was gone from the building and out of site. Crinkling his eyes, he then turned to leave, wanting to get to the lab and see if his CSI's had found anything further.

Checking in the package, Officer Santiago raised a brow and called out to the Lieutenant, "Excuse me, Lieutenant…this came for you. Driver said it was a priority."

Walking back to the desk, Horatio took the package, seeing the return address was from one of the smaller labs north of Miami that they sometimes used to help process evidence when they were backlogged. "Thank you," Horatio said as he took it and headed towards the elevators. Feeling a presence coming up beside him, Horatio looked to see Ryan catching up with him, "Morning, Mr. Wolfe."

"Morning, H," Ryan answered back as he glanced to the package in his hands. Crinkling his brow, he asked, "Got something already? You barely stepped through the door. What is it, something from another lab?"

"Yeah. I sent up some samples for analysis a few weeks ago…but, I wasn't expecting them back so soon. Guess they weren't as busy as they said," Horatio replied as they reached the elevator and got on with two other techs. The door closed and they rode in silence to the fist stop. When the techs got off Horatio and Ryan followed, "Has anything been found off those samples we collected from Calleigh's house?"

Ryan shook his head frustratingly and then exhaled as they headed in the right direction. Ryan usually took up the trace lab until either Jesse, or the new guy, Walter showed, giving him time to acclimate himself to the morning and the inner workings of the lab. Horatio's office was perched above the trace lab, overlooking it protectively.

"We're batting a zero on all fronts, H. There's no DNA, no fingerprints, no trace left behind."

Exhaling heavily as they stopped at the doors leading to the corridor of labs, he held it open and arched a brow, "I don't like this, H. This guy…he's clever. He's been able to evade us without a hint of detection."

"No one, Mr. Wolfe, is that good," Horatio replied as he looked around. "He'll screw up somewhere and when he does, we'll be right there to bring him down." Moving towards the steps leading up towards his office, Horatio looked back at Ryan, "Have everyone meet me in the layout room in ten minutes, please."

"You got it, H." Ryan responded as he moved towards the trace lab. Depositing his things, he then turned to go out, heading for fingerprinting. He could tell easily that Horatio was flabbergasted by the turn of events, and he assumed that because of the burgeoning relationship with Calleigh, it was weighing on him even heavier. Pushing into the fingerprinting lab, he gave a nod to Jesse and then hiked his thumb over his shoulder, "H wants us in the layout room in ten minutes. Have you seen Walter this morning?"

"Yeah…I think he's in the break room getting himself a drink." Crinkling his eyes, Jesse nodded with his chin, "H say what he wanted?"

"He didn't, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the ongoing thing with Calleigh. He seems really preoccupied with it." Scratching his head, he sighed, "Have you had any contact with her since she left with Speedle?"

Shaking his head and looking away, Jesse sighed, "I don't think anyone has. Hell, I've heard about eight different rumors as to where she's held up at."

"Eight different ones, huh? I guess they don't want the information leaking out." Glancing at his watch, he moved towards the door, "Make sure you and Simmons are in the layout room in ten. He looks like he means business."

"Horatio always does," Jesse replied as he got up from his chair and unbuttoned his lab coat. Going over and hanging it up, he then went in search of Walter.

Up in his office, Horatio sighed as he walked over to his desk and sat his messages and the package down. Taking a seat in his chair, he reached over, turning on his computer and his eyes ran across a picture of the team. Reaching for it, he gazed down at it, seeing smile and green eyes that were full of light. Staring at it for a brief moment, he placed it back and then focused on the package in front of him.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pocket knife, Horatio ran the blade over the taped lid of the box. When he could get it open, he then closed the blasé back and slipped it back into his pocket. Noticing a folded piece of paper on top, his eyes crinkled as he pulled it out and opened it.

"She's mine…_ And the curse which I invoked of Him and of her, a saint in Helusion should I prove traitorous to that promise, involved a penalty the exceeding great horror of which will not permit me to make record of it here. EAP_"

Clenching his jaw, Horatio stood up and reached for his desk drawer. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped then on. Reaching into the box, he pushed back the colored tissue paper to reveal a picture taken years before of Calleigh standing with Tim on one side and Horatio on the other. Across the glass in red was written:

"_She's mine..."_

Pursing his lips, Horatio stared at the photo, his temper flaring as his jaw clenched. Placing the photo back inside along with the note, Horatio picked up the box, heading for the door. Even if they could find one clue with this new evidence, it would make them one step further in finding Calleigh's stalker.

Sitting in layout, Walter looked to his watch and crinkled his brow, glancing in the direction of Ryan. Usually when the boss said move, he did, but he was working against the grain with new cases coming in everyday, and then focusing his attention on Calleigh's stalker as well. Things were wound very tightly for them all.

"Hey, Ryan, I thought you said H was coming in ten minutes. I've got a lot that I need to get done, you know? Where is he?"

"I don't…" Ryan started but was interrupted as the door opened and Horatio can in holding the box he had gotten earlier.

Coming to the table, Horatio placed it down and raised a brow as he looked up at the others, "Ladies and Gentlemen…our stalker is now sending gifts to the lab. Ryan, I need you to process everything, the box, tissue paper, picture…I want to know if this guy left us anything. A hair, eppy, anything. Walter, I need you to gather all the cards that have come with each gift, including this ones. They all seemed to be wrapped around quotes by Edgar Allan Poe. See if there is anything in common with them."

Looking to Jesse, Horatio's hands went to his hips, "Jesse, I want you to look into people that Calleigh has arrested, see if any have a background in literature or anything along those lines."

Jesse nodded and offered, "I'll also go over some notes of hers, see if she's talked to someone with that background. Who knows where this guy came from, you know? There's a fine line between lust and insanity."

Crinkling his brow, Horatio pointed to him, "Do a background check on Professor Christopher Larken. He's over at Miami U in there English Department. He was also Jessica Martin's professor."

"I'll start with him first," Jesse responded dutifully. Holding Horatio's stare he nodded, knowing he would have had contact with her, "Hey, H…have you talked to Calleigh? Do you have any idea where she's at?"

"Calleigh is fine and in a safe house outside Miami," Horatio said as he looked around at the others. "She…she want to come home, so let's get her back, folks."

Perceiving emotion behind his words, Jesse sighed and then looked to his colleagues before moving into action. Now that they had some kind of direction, time was of the essence.

Ryan took up the box and moved out of the layout room, heading for trace. If there was something to find, he was going to find it, and hopefully nail this guy.

* * *

Pulling into his drive, Horatio shut off the Hummer and stared at his darkened house. All day he and the team had been at it, taking two new scene's and also working the evidence that had came in from Calleigh's stalker. After Ryan had found a partial, Horatio had hoped they would be able to place a name and face to the unknown stalker, but, as luck would have it, nothing came up in the system.

Breathing out heavily, he pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door. Slipping out the vehicle, he closed and locked it up and then headed up to his door. The crisp night air awakened him some and he unlocked his door, going in and turning on the front lights. Locking up the door behind him, he shrugged off his jacket as he walked into the living room, laying it across the back of the couch before heading to the kitchen. Going in, he headed straight for the refrigerator and pulled himself out a beer.

Crackling it open, he took a long drink, something he usually didn't do unless the stress and pressure from the job was getting to him. Closing his eyes as he swallowed, he leaned back against the counter and leaned his head back. Images of her smile came to him and he sighed, the need to hear her voice again taking over. Looking to the clock on the stove, he saw it wasn't all that late and knew she'd probably still be up.

Walking out to the living room, he set his beer down on the small end table and unbuttoned the sleeve cuffs. Once done, he started on the front buttons, going down as far as he could and then pulling the shirt from his pants. Finishing up, he shed it, laying it with the jacket and then headed to the patio doors. Opening them, he went out, pulling his cell from his pocket with one hand as his other held onto his beer.

Hearing the phone ringing, Tim snatched it up quickly as he glanced in the direction of her room, remembering that she had been resting. The day had gone by pretty well, he and Calleigh had spent the majority of it out and then had come home for a quiet dinner. It had taken him a long time to get her to agree to go out with him, but once he did, he could see a bit of the old Calleigh coming back. Their conversation had been enjoyable and for once, he found himself truly engaged in what she was saying and studying her as she spoke. There was something there that wasn't before, and as he thought about it now, he chuckled slightly, shrugging it off.

Answering the phone, he smiled more, "Hello, Horatio. How are you doing this evening?"

The sound of his voice answering instead of hers threw him off some and Horatio's brow rose. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to shrug it off, "Tired, Speed. How about you? Everything going alright there?" Taking a seat in one of the loungers, Horatio put his feet up and kicked off his shoes.

"Everything's great here," Tim responded as he heard her moving around in her room. The sound of Horatio's voice was different, strained and aloof at the same time. There was obviously something conflicting within him. Still the same, he asked, "How's the case coming?"

Taking a drink, Horatio then set it down on the deck beside him and sighed, "Still nothing. I did however get a gift from the bastard today. It was a framed picture of you, me and Calleigh from a few years ago…before you left. I think it might have been one she had at her house. We found her prints and a partial but was unable to ID it."

The sound of frustration was evident and Tim sighed heavily, "He's not going to stop until he has her, you know that, H. She's where she needs to be right now." Hearing more movement, he looked up to see her emerging out of the room, a small smile on her face. Noticing that she was moving slowly, he pulled the phone down and asked, "You feeling okay, Calleigh?"

"Leg's hurting. I hit it on the side of the bed," she replied as she walked slowly with her crutches. Seeing him on the phone, she nodded with her head, "Emma?"

"Horatio. I'm sure you're going to want to talk to him." Getting up, he watched her sit down slowly. "Do you need anything, Calleigh?"

"A drink and one of those pain killers the doctor gave me today. I don't feel like being knocked out with the others," she replied as she set the crutches aside. When he handed her the phone, she smiled, "Thanks, Tim."

Placing the phone to her ear as Tim headed towards the kitchen, Calleigh smiled more, "Hey, Handsome."

Relief surged through him as he sat up some, a smile coming easily. To hear her voice soothed his weariness and he found himself chuckling, "Hello beautiful. It's nice to hear your voice after a long day- how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I hit my leg on the side of the bed and it's hurting some, so Tim's getting my meds for me. I went to the doctor and he said it looked like it was healing nicely and I should be able to start putting more weight on it soon."

"That's great, Calleigh. Sounds like you're coming along. So…you've seen a lot of St. Petersburg? Is it some place you'd want to go in the future, if not under these dire circumstances?" He frowned as he considered the question himself and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Calleigh. Blame it on my exhaustion…"

Smiling some, Calleigh placed her leg up on the couch, "How about next time I come here you come with me then?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I think we could find a few things to get into." He exhaled and relaxed even more, the idea of spending time away with her taking root. Not willing to press his luck, he asked, "So, other than the doctor, where did you go today?"

Taking the pill when Tim came back along with the drink, she mouthed a thank you and watched as he grabbed his cell phone and headed out onto the patio. Taking it first, she swallowed the meds down and then sighed, "Well, Tim took me shopping some. I needed to get a few things that I didn't have with me. Then we had a nice dinner here. You want to hear something funny…Tim can actually cook pretty well."

"Is that right?" Horatio asked as he glanced away. He thought of the conversation he'd had over dinner with her and exhaled lightly, "So, he does pretty decent, huh?"

Hearing a hint of jealousy in his voice, Calleigh shrugged, "Yeah…but I'm sure you could have done much better."

"Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to show you. I'm still looking forward to it. That and a few other things." Smiling more, he looked towards the surf and smiled, "What else would you like to do, Calleigh? Our next date should be something you'd like to do."

Thinking for a moment Calleigh smiled, "I just want to spend time with you, Horatio. This week has seemed to drag out without being able to see you. Just being able to do that would mean more to me then going out somewhere."

Running his hand through his hair, he smiled more, his tone decisive. There were a few things that he wanted to do with her, but he wanted to hear where her thoughts were, "So, spending the night together without doing anything?"

Smirking, Calleigh chuckled, "Now Lieutenant…I think we'd have to see what all happened then. Kinda…play it by ear."

"That's an idea that I can work with." Listening to the waves, he sighed heavily, "I miss you, Calleigh. I want you back here…with me."

Seeing Tim walking down the steps of the deck, Calleigh then closed her eyes, "I miss you too, Handsome. I want to come back home…I want to come back to you."

The despondency in her voice pulled at his heart and he sighed, "I'm working on it sweetheart. I'm working on it." Hearing something from his right, his attention snapped to it, his narrowing his eyes. She continued to talk as he focused, letting it go when the noise seemed to stop. Refocusing, he smiled, catching the tail end of her remark, "So, the weather's just right for you then? Low humidity?"

"Well, it's not as high as Miami's that's for sure. And defiantly not as hot. I can see why Tim likes it here," she replied as she took another drink. Swallowing, she laughed, "I was thinking about getting a bathing suit while I'm here and working on my tan. Lord knows I haven't been able to do that in forever."

Swallowing hard, Horatio grinned, feeling a surge of pleasure at the thought of her in a bathing suit, stretched out underneath the rays of the sun. Readjusting in his seat, he chuckled, "Now that would be something to see. Even though it's not as hot, you still have to be careful. Don't want to burn."

Biting her bottom lip as she smiled, Calleigh quirked a brow, "Too bad you ain't here to put some sun tan lotion on me then. I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me with that, now would you?"

"Not in the least bit," he replied as his voice seemed to deepen. He rubbed his hand over his face to clear his thoughts, sure that she didn't want to know what he wanted to do with her, and allowed a small laugh, "I'd say that would be an eye opening experience."

"Could be…considering I prefer to sunbathe topless," Calleigh replied nonchalantly. Taking another drink and hearing silence on the other end, she laughed, "You still there, Handsome?"

"Um…ah…yeah, I- I am here, Calleigh." He readjusted his seating again and smiled crookedly, "So…you…ah…sunbathe topless?"

"When I can I do. I've got a girlfriend that has a private residence on South Miami Beach. It's a little remote and the neighbors aren't on top of each other. I go there when she's not too busy. Other then that, tanning bed's when I just have a day off."

Horatio imagined oiling her down and watching as her body tanned, then caressing the sun kissed skin, relishing in the heat and softness that it would posses. Smirking more, he licked his lips and sighed lightly, "You have to let me know when you plan on going to your girlfriend's house, or," he said as he looked at his own privacy hedges, "you can come here. I've got privacy hedges all around my backyard, it's just right for your needs. That is…if you would like."

Blushing slightly and relieved that Tim wasn't in there to see, Calleigh licked her lips, "Oh…I think I could do that. And uh, would you be joining me in the sun?"

"I will, but I'll need some protection too. I tend to burn easy," Horatio responded, hearing her tone. Hearing another sound, he arched his brow and decided that he should check it out and exhaled irritably, "Calleigh, I'll have to call you back. I need to check on something. Will you be up still?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay, Horatio?" she asked, wondering what was going on.

"Everything's fine, I'm outside and I heard something. I'm just going to check it out. I'll call you right back, alright?"

"Okay. Be careful, Handsome." Saying her goodbyes to him, Calleigh ended the call and set the phone down, not liking the fact that she couldn't be there with him now.

Christopher moved closer, listening as he hung up the phone quickly. The conversation was informative, if not fury inducing, having to listen to him speak to her as if he already had her. Apparently, he hadn't heeded his warning, just as he thought he wouldn't. Cringing, he clenched his fist , clutching the weapon tightly as he replayed the words that he'd spoken about her, ready to pounce on him , but remembering that it all required finesse.

Hearing him move closer, he steadied his arm and stepped out, catching the surprise in his eyes as he kept himself in the shadows. Raising the gun, he saw the side of his face and struck down, hitting him close to the temple. As he crumpled to the ground, he smiled widely and then bent, whispering into his ear, "I know where she's at. She's going to be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing at all." Standing, he glanced into his home and smirked devilishly, devising a plan that was fail proof. Bending down, he pulled his body up and began to drag it across the patio and back into the house, huffing at the exertion. Kicking him in the ribs, he heard him groan and then moved on, scouring the home for something to complete his plan.

Groaning as he was drug, Horatio tried opening his eyes, the pain at his temple seeming to move through his head and neck. A swift kick came and Horatio's body crumpled up into a fetal position as he gasped for breath. A sound in the room caused him to try to open his eyes but the light was too much. Closing them back tight, he tried again, catching a glimpse of someone walking past him, the form seeming to limp somewhat.

The sound of cabinets in the kitchen opening and slamming shut was next to catch his attention as he lay on the floor. Lifting his head slightly, he tried to focus his vision on the figure coming towards him, the black leather shoes and the now noticeable limp being seen more. Another kick came and he groaned once more as he held his midsection.

Carrying two bottles of liquor, he smiled as he kneeled at the red head's head, whispering into his ear, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that drinkings bad for you? It can lead to all sorts of little…accidents." Opening one bottle, he poured it around him and then stood, emptying the contents out in the surrounding area. With the other bottle, he walked around, dousing everything in sight and then reached into his pocket to pull out a lighter. Flicking the flame, he tossed it into the liquor laden couch and watched the flames catch quickly, smiling as the heat began to grow. Coming back to him, he pulled his head up by his hair and smirked, "She's mine now, and I know exactly where and …how to get her. One more stop and I'm on my way." Kneeing him in the face, he let his hair go and watched as he tumbled onto his back, unconscious. As he slipped through the patio door, he smiled as he looked back satisfied. There was no way that he was going to resurface in time enough to avoid the flames.

* * *

Watching as she glanced up at the clock again, Tim narrowed his brow at her, seeing the obvious worry in her eyes. After her phone conversation with Horatio, she was buoyant even happy, the brightness full in her eyes. There was something about her smile that was starting to affect him and he had felt an odd sensation of warmth in the face of her joy. Now, however, the worry seemed to encroach upon her happiness, sucking it out of her harshly. Coming to the table, he cleared his throat as he sat down, resting his hands out in front of him, looking to Calleigh as he spoke softly.

"Calleigh, what's up? A few minutes ago, you were happy as a little ray of sun, now something's got you petrified. What has happened?"

Glancing to the clock again, Calleigh sighed heavily, "Horatio should have called me back by now, Tim. He said he heard something and was gonna check and call me right back. That's was almost a half hour ago." Reaching for her drink, the minutes seemed to drag by and she shook her head, "I don't like this. Something's not right."

"Maybe…maybe someone came by and he's chatting with them, or he went to take a shower to relax. I'm sure things are okay, Calleigh. Just give him a few minutes more. He'll call back and apologize for making you wait." Tim reached to rub her arm to offer assurance, smiling as she turned to him. "He's probably getting settled in."

"Maybe." Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she looked at him, "How's Emma doing? I saw that you called her when you went outside."

"She's still sad, she cried almost the entire time we were on the phone, but she's okay. I got her to laugh the last few minutes." Tim ran his hands through his hair and shook his head, "This has been hard on us, but she knows that I love her."

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you two apart, Tim. If they could just find the guy…" she said and then shook her head as she looked away.

Coming to face her, he bent and turned her to face him completely. Tilting his head, he sighed and frowned, trying to find the right words. "Cal, as much as this hurts us, it's making us that much stronger. We're going to be okay, and what matters is that you're safe. So…don't blame yourself, alright?" Hearing his phone ringing, he sighed and then stood, slipping his hand in his pocket. Pulling it out, his brow knit in confusion, glancing to Calleigh, "It's Emma…We just got off of the phone with each other. I wonder what's wrong." Flipping it up, he exhaled, "Emma…"

Holding the phone tight to her ear as she starred at the man, tears flowed freely as her body trembled, "D-Daddy…"

Tim's heart seized in his chest as he gripped the phone, easily hearing the fear in her voice. Trying to gather himself, he stumbled, "Ah…Emma…baby, what's wrong? Where's Alexx?"

Seeing the blade as the man brought it up to eye level, her eyes widened and she shook more. Staying back, huddled against the seat she was in, her voice became shaky, "D-Daddy…a…a man…he says I have to go with him…"

"A man? Emma…where's Alexx?" The color drained from his face as he listened to her, the fear in his own heart taking root. A stranger was in the house with them, and it was very evident that his daughter was scared. Forgetting that Calleigh was even there, he moved wearily, the risk of him falling to his knees becoming great. When he was able to talk, he breathed out, "What does the bad man have in his hands, sweetie?"

Tears cascaded down her face and Emma's eyes remained on the gleaming knife. "A knife…" she replied, her voice small and terrified. "Daddy…help me…"

Tim glanced to Calleigh, the anger welling as he closed his eyes. He had to remain calm for her, to show her things were going to be okay. "I'm coming, sweetie. Just be a good little gi-…."

"A good little girl?" he asked sinisterly, grinning at her. Twisting the knife around in his hand, he laughed, "What I do to your daughter depends on what you say in the next two minutes. Are you still in St. Petersburg?"

"You bastard…if you lay a hand on my girl, I will…"

"You'll what?" Christopher asked as he pulled the little girl closer. Placing the blade by her neck, he coaxed, "Tell Daddy what I'm doing now… TELL HIM!"

Fear encased Emma as she stood as still as she could. The blade at her neck was cold as she closed her eyes tight, scared too death. Her chin trembled as she shook, "D-Daddy…he put his knife at my neck…I'm scared, daddy…"

"NO! DON'T…EMMA!" Tim screamed as he stood. He looked to Calleigh, the fear now evident in his eyes and his heart hammering in his ears. The emotion welled and he didn't know what to do. Hearing her cry out more, he pleaded, "No…no…no…I'll do anything you want me to do…"

Smirking, he nodded, "Now we're talking… Now, are you in St. Petersburg?"

"Yes."

"Is …she with you?"

"Yes…"

"Good…good. Well, let me tell you what we're going to do. We're going to make a trade, your kid for my perfection. It's an even trade, I think. You want your little girl back, and I…well…I just want her."

Running a hand through his hair nervously, he looked to Calleigh, "He's got my little girl, Cal."

Calleigh's blood ran cold at the thought of her stalker having Emma. Looking at Tim, Calleigh could see the fear in his eyes for his daughter and nodded slowly, "W-Whatever he wants, Tim…he'll have it."

Nodding, he refocused, and gathered himself, "Whatever you want…"

"I'm coming to St. Petersburg, and I'm bringing your daughter. No smart stuff, or I'll slice her up and toss her along the way." The thought of being one step closer to her, he smiled, "You'll give me the address, and when I get there, no police…if I see any…"

"No police…you got it. Just…just don't hurt her." Tim glanced to Calleigh again, a tear escaping from his eyes, "Let me speak back to her, please?"

Hesitating, Christopher placed the phone to her ear and slipped the knife away, "Quick little miss…"

When he placed the phone back to her ear, Emma cried, "Daddy…don't let him hurt me…"

"I won't let him, baby. You just be a good girl for me, okay?" Tim could hear that she was calming some and sighed, "We'll be together soon, sweetie. Don't worry…"

"As long as you do what you're supposed to, she's going to be just fine. I'll see you in four hours, Speedle." Hanging up the phone quickly, Christopher laughed, glancing to where he tied the unconscious family together, "I think you have permission to leave, little miss. But I warn you…no smart stuff…"

Looking over to where Alexx and her children were, Emma sniffled as her tears continued to fall, "Please don't hurt them. I…I'll be good."

Moving towards them, he bent to survey them and shook his head, "They've ceased to be useful to me, besides, it's time to go. We have a road trip to take." Going back to her, he pulled her up roughly and shook her, "I don't like children, keep that in mind, little miss."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she nodded hesitantly. When he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her behind him, Emma looked back at Alexx and then others, unsure if she'd ever see them again.

* * *

His body hurt, the last thing he remembered was seeing a man limp and hearing his voice…a voice he knew he had heard somewhere before. The heavy smell of smoke caused him to cough and gasp as the pain tore though his ribs and midsection. Loud popping and a searing heat seemed to be coming from all around him and Horatio slowly opened his eyes to see flame's licking at all that was around him. Coughing more, a painful groan emerged from deep with him and he began to pull himself up to his hands and knees. Crinkling his eyes for a way out, he saw a clear path leading to the patio door.

Crawling, he journey seemed to be slow, the fire moving through his home. The smoke was thick and dark, the fumes from the furniture and melting plastic's in the house filling his lungs. Coughing as his breathing became harder, he finally reached the door, pulling himself out onto the deck.

Coming up from the beach, Marta saw the house on fire and quickly pulled out her cell to dial. She watched as the flames licked from every window of the home and sighed heavily, having known the occupant. Each morning, they managed to meet as they were going in to their respective jobs, and even though she could see a firmness in his actions, she had also seen the kindness that he could possess through his interactions with others in the neighborhood. As she moved closer to the home, she silently prayed that he hadn't been home, and was saddened that he was about to be homeless.

Through the thick black smoke, she saw his body coming out on the deck, coughing violently as he tried to bring himself up to sit. Rushing to him, she pulled on him more to get him away from the crackling flames, the worry set on her face, "Mr. Caine! I didn't know you were in there…Are you okay? Mr. Caine?"

Coughing as she helped him move further away from the house, he then collapsed onto the grass, his arms going around his ribcage. "C-Call…911…" Looking back up his place, he flinched as he tried to breath, the task seemingly unbearable.

Kneeling by him, she nodded, "Yes sir, I have. They should be on their way." Looking back to the house, she asked, "Is there anyone else in the home?"

Coughing, he shook his head and then breathed out, "I…I was the only one." The sound of sirens in the distance could be heard and he remembered his cell phone was in his pocket. Cringing in pain as he pulled it out, he flipped it open knowing he had to warn them. Hitting send once more, her number came up and he coughed as he placed the device to his ear.

The sound of her phone ringing caused Calleigh to jump and she looked at Tim. Picking it up and seeing his name on the ID, she quickly opened it, "Horatio…"

Hearing her voice, relief shot through him and he gasped for air to speak, it only coming out in little rasps, "Calleigh…he…he knows. He…knows." Dissolving into fits of coughing, the phone fell away and he gasped for air, turning away from the phone.

Watching as he dropped the phone, Marta picked it up and spoke hesitantly, "Hello?"

Fear ran through Calleigh as she looked at Tim as she spoke, "This is CSI Duquesne, who is this? Where is Lieutenant Caine?"

"He's hurt pretty badly, there's been a fire at his place," Marta responded as she watched the flames take over the home. Shaking her head, she continued, "I'm his neighbor, Marta, we see each other each morning. I think his home is pretty much done for."

"Okay, Marta…how's his breathing? Is he having problems with his breathing and can you see any physical injuries to him?" Calleigh asked as she moved the phone away and then spoke to Tim, "Get on the phone with Jesse and get him over to Horatio's. This guy hit there…he set Horatio's place on fire and he's hurt."

Tim nodded and moved, the feeling of being overwhelmed hitting him. Not only was he worried about his own daughter, but now his friend and mentor was in danger. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number quickly, talking rapidly as soon as he heard the older CSI speak. Looking to Calleigh, he saw her staring off, hearing the voice on the other end. "Calleigh!"

Blinking at his raised voiced, she looked to him and then heard the woman's voice on the other end and the concern with it. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes, trying to focus, "I…I'm here, Marta. Uh…" Placing her fingers to her temple, she thought of what to do, "Uh, Marta, if you can, I need you to move Lieutenant Caine onto his side. It'll help him with his breathing."

Marta did what she was supposed to, grabbing on to the red head and moving him slowly on his side. When he groaned and gasped in pain, she apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. She said for me to help you breathe better." Checking him out, she frowned at the amount of blood coming from his head wound and shook head, "He's got a lot of blood coming from his head, both on the side and from his nose. It could be broken."

A tear slide down her cheek at hearing he was bleeding and Calleigh took in a shaky breath, "Is…is there anything you can place over the head wound, Marta?" The sounds of sirens in the background caught her attention and she asked, "Is help arriving?"

"Yes ma'am. I called them as soon as I saw the fire." Looking around, she then ripped at his shirt and wrapped it around his head, hoping to stave the bleeding. Once she was finished, she sat flat and held his head in her lap, looking down at him, "You're going to be okay, Mr. Caine. Ma'am… I wrapped his shirt around his head. But I don't know if he's hurt anywhere else."

"You did good, Marta. If…if you could, can you place the phone to his ear for me, please," Calleigh asked as Tim talked on his cell to Jesse, giving out orders to check on Alexx and then get to Horatio's.

Placing the phone at his ear, she smiled, "Mr. Caine, she wants to speak to you. Can you?"

Horatio nodded and blinked slowly, the need to hear her voice becoming great. When he felt the phone near his ear, he exhaled heavily, "Cal….Calleigh..."

"This isn't how I wanted you calling me back, Handsome. Tim's on the phone with Jesse…help will be there shortly. I want you to rest, okay…can you do that for me?" she asked as more tears began to fall, knowing this could be the last time she'd hear his voice.

"Calleigh…you have to leave…he's coming for you," Horatio managed, his brow crinkling. He opened his eyes to see Marta and shook his head, turning it to cough roughly. When he finished, he motioned for her to bring it back, speaking once again, "Calleigh...leave…now…"

Wanting more then anything to do as he asked, she shook her head, "I…I can't, Horatio. He has Tim's daughter…he'll hurt her if I don't go with him."

"What? No…Calleigh…leave. He's coming…" Unable to talk from coughing, he pushed the phone away, groaning as he coughed violently. He felt himself dwindling, the darkness that was now enveloping him welcoming him. Succumbing to the darkness, Horatio closed his eyes, holding on to the hope that she would run.

Hearing loud voices coming now from the background and then Marta's voice, Calleigh frowned, "Marta…has help gotten there?"

"Yes, the paramedics are helping him," Marta responded as she moved . She watched as they worked with him and bit her lip anxiously, "Will you be at the hospital for him?"

"No…" Calleigh replied softly as Tim hung up. Closing her eyes she tried to keep from breaking down, the tears slipping from under her closed lids, "I can't. Please…if you can, tell him…tell him…I'll always think about him…where I am."

Marta nodded and moved along with the now mobile gurney, "I'll tell him. He'll call you when he's stable, I'm sure. Thank you for helping, Ma'am."

Closing her phone and ending the call, Calleigh looked up at Tim as he stood next to her. Shaking her head, she looked away, "All of this is my fault…I've placed your daughter in danger…Alexx, Horatio…"

Staring at the table, Tim sighed heavily, his brows drawn together, "We knew what we were getting into, Calleigh. We knew the danger, but Emma…She didn't." Looking up to her, their eyes connected and he spoke, his tone firm, "I think I have a way of getting you away from him and saving Emma. Just go with me on this, alright? Trust me…"

"Tim, I cannot place you and her in any more danger. I'm what he wants…I'll go with him." Reaching for her crutches, she stood up, placing them under her arms. "I need to go get ready."

Coming closer, Tim grasped her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. Whispering in her ear, he vowed, "I can't let you do that, Calleigh. You're important to too many people, myself included. We can beat this guy at his own medicine and still get Emma. You have to trust me, Calleigh. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Shaking her head, more tears began to fall and her eyes closed as she held onto him, "I trust you, Tim."

"Good, because I have an idea. If I can help it, he's going to leave here empty handed." Squeezing her more, he sighed, "I'm not losing anyone tonight."

Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh continued to let him hold and comfort her. Her thought's went to Horatio and she spoke softly, "He hurt, Horatio, Tim. His neighbor found him, said he was bleeding from his head…and the house was fully engulfed."

Tim exhaled shakily and then pulled gently away from her, moving her hair away from her eyes, "Calleigh, Horatio's strong. He would want you to do what you could to survive. So…that's what I'm proposing, Calleigh. We fight to survive, okay?"

Nodding, she sniffled and then asked, "What are you wanting to do?"

In a first, Tim smirked and then glanced out towards the beach, "He's expecting you…and me…but he's not expecting my friends. I have a couple of plainclothes cops that owe me a couple. I can give them a call, and when he comes, we…subdue and then…we…leave." Seeing her hesitation, he sighed, "Cal, it's going to work. He can't get his hands on you….we'll never see you again and that's not acceptable."

"But how will we get Emma away from him? What if he doesn't bring her here, Tim? Then what?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"It's supposed to be a trade for a trade, Calleigh. He wants you bad enough to trade the one piece of leverage he has. He's going to bring her, and he's going to use her as a human shield. That's why when they get here, before he even sees us, Emma's going to have to be out of his hands." Tim studied the palm trees, settling with the plan decisively, "There's no other way, this is going to work and then…we run."

"Why not just have your friends arrest him then? They can get him here on kidnapping and he's wanted him Miami for murder, attempted murder and who knows what else. The charges would stick," she said as she settled on her crutches again.

"It could be seen as entrapment, Calleigh. And besides, if he saw police action, he'd bail and kill…he'd kill Emma. I just can't risk it. He'll have to be subdued enough for us to get away, and we'd think about the rest later." Starting for the land line, he sighed, "I've got three friends I need to get in touch with. Calleigh, get your bags ready and when you're done, I'll put them in the car. As soon as this goes down, we'll need to move fast."

"O-Okay." Starting for her room, Calleigh turned back, looking towards his form as he went for the phone, "Tim…thank you for all you're doing."

Stopping in mid stride, he smirked, "Don't mention it, Cal." If he could help it, this night would not end in tragedy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"_But as in ethics, evil is a consequence of good, so in fact, out of joy is sorrow born. Either the memory of past bliss is the anguish of today, or the agonies which are have their origin in the ecstasies which might have been.__"_

From "Bernice" from Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Emma hugged her bear close and looked over at the older man as he drove. Since leaving Miami, she had tried to keep track of where they were, but without knowing how to read some of the larger cities names, she didn't really know where they were. The need to use the bathroom caused her to wiggle in her heat and she looked back over at him.

"I have to go to the restroom," she said, her voice sad and soft.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed heavily and glanced at her, through the passing street lights. They'd been on the road for hours, nearly to their destination, and he wasn't interested in wasting any time. Spotting a sign for restrooms ahead, he scowled, "At the next stop, but you're not going to give me any problems are you, princess?" Pulling out the blade, he showed it to her, "Cause if you do, I'll be forced to slice you up good. And you'll never see your Daddy again."

Crinkling her eyes at him and glaring, Emma spat back, "You're a bad man. You're mommy should spank you."

Christopher laughed and turned to her, "I probably would have liked it better from her. But I had to settle for the type of love she gave. Does your Daddy love you like he loves your Mommy? My Mommy did that…"

"My daddy hates mommy. She's bad...just like you," Emma replied as she glared more. "I hope you get caught and go to jail."

"I'm too smart to go to jail." Veering the car to the exit, Christopher laughed and shook his head. "Nothing has to come to violence, little one. All I want is Calleigh, and after that, I'll leave you and your Daddy alone."

"Bad men like you lie too. You're a liar!" she replied harshly as he got off on the off ramp.

Grinning at the game that they were playing, he arched his brow and chuckled, "You're right little miss. Bad men do lie, but I'm not a bad man. I just have to have someone…she means the world to me." Focusing on getting to the gas station, his expression faltered, "Your Daddy took her away from me, I will pay him back for that. Just like I did the red head."

Clenching her jaw and pursing her lips, Emma huffed, "My daddy will kick you're butt and then arrest you."

"Unless your Daddy can out run a bullet," Christopher said as he pulled the gun from under his shirt, "I think he'll be going on his back. I'm sorry sweetheart, but you'll be a fatherless child after tonight."

Seeing the gun and remembering how he'd said he didn't like guns, Emma stared at it, a new fear coming to her. Tears began to rim her eyes and she looked back up at him, "My daddy will fight you and win."

"Remains to be seen, my dear." Coming to the first gas station, he pulled in and the shut the engine off, looking towards her. Giving her a hard look, he turned to her completely, "If you give me any problems, Little Miss, I'll kill your Daddy. Slowly."

Scooting back some against the door, she eyed him before repeating, "He'll get you."

Instead of replying, he gestured to the door, "Didn't you say you had to use the bathroom? You have two minutes and then we're leaving." Getting out, he went to her side and opened the door, "Do you want anything?"

Climbing out, Emma looked up at him and nodded, "Yes..." Moving fast, she drew back her foot and then kicked it forward hard, kicking him in the shin. "That's for being a bad man!"

Bouncing up and down on one foot, Christopher scowled and reached out for her, grabbing her by her hair. Pulling her close to him, he stopped bouncing and limped and snatched the car door open. Picking her up, he tossed her in and glared at her, "Piss yourself for all I care. You're walking a thin line, Little Miss."

Rubbing her head where he pulled her hair, Emma yelled back, "I HATE YOU! I'll pee and poop and you can smell it and then my daddy will kill you."

"SHUT UP!" Christopher retaliated forcibly. Reaching back, he struck her across the face and stared at her, the fury evident in his glare. Breathing heavily, he snarled, "Maybe that will keep your mouth shut. And if it doesn't I'll throw you back in the trunk!" Gripping the wheel, he turned the ignition and peeled off throwing the little girl into the door. He had wasted enough time with her, if he didn't get to St. Petersburg, he couldn't be sure what he would do with her.

* * *

Tim paced the expanse of the darkened living room relentlessly. In all of his life, he'd never been one to panic; even now, he found that he had moments of clarity in where he recognized that his plan would work, but there always was the unpredictable side of things. Not that he didn't have all the bases covered, he had called three of his friends and six had come and all of them were camped out in the proximity of his home with two monitoring the street leading into the neighborhood and two more in the back of his home. Two of his closest friends were in the house with him to cover him when things went down, but even then, he was still worried. This person was the essence of unpredictable and short of the knife he didn't know of any more weapons that he might have used against his daughter. His own aversion to guns had him at a disadvantage, the only thing he could rely on was his intelligence and his hands. If it came down to it, he would do anything in his power to save both Calleigh and Emma.

Coming to a standstill, he heard a small snicker from the corner of the living room and sighed heavily. If not for their skills as efficient police officers, he would've let them be. His friends were notorious pranksters, and him being at the butt of many of their pranks, he learned very quickly around them.

"Can you guys cut it out? They'll be here any minute now. I want your heads in this, you can cut cute after the bastard is out for the count."

Shaking his head, Joey sighed, "You need to relax, Speed. We've got it covered. This guy ain't gonna be leaving here the same as he came. But uh...I do want to know, this girl...Calleigh...is uh...is she single?"

Relaxing somewhat, Tim laughed lightly, "That's a question you're going to have to ask her, Joe." Turning to her, he arched a brow, "Are you single, Calleigh?"

Still unsure how she should answer, Calleigh shrugged, "Does it really matter? I don't think I'm here for relationship purposes, guys." Seeing the look Tim was giving her, she huffed, "Yes, I'm single...and no..." she replied looking at Joey, "I'm not looking either."

"I guess you got your answer then, Joe." Tim exhaled and turned to the other corner and arched a brow, unsure on how to take his other friend's silence. Usually, Jasper was the one to run to a prank but right now, he seemed more pensive, as if waiting for something that he already knew was coming.

"Jasper, you okay?" Tim asked as he started pacing again. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, the thought of his daughter in the stalker's clutches wearing on him. His tone reeked of desperation as he implored, "C'mon, Jasper, say something."

"I don't like this Speed. You don't have a piece…what if he does? What are you going to do then?" He turned to look to Joey and quirked his brow," I don't want a repeat of last year, we almost lost you there because you didn't want to carry."

"I'm smarter now," Tim responded as he rubbed his shoulder. The shot that sent him back to St. Petersburg wasn't the one that quite taught him to hate weapons. It was the shot a year after that got his attention. Waving his friends off, he surmised, "It's not going to get that far anyway, Jones and Kripke have the outside, they'll get him before he has a chance to get the drop on us."

Pulling her gun from under the back of her shirt, Calleigh armed it and cocked a brow, "I'll be his back up if need be." Seeing there looks, she shrugged, "They don't call me Bullet Girl for nothing. Right, Tim?"

"That's right," Tim responded humorously. He glanced to the two friends and shook his head, "Careful, Calleigh, I think you just got yourself two invites to dinner."

Jasper chuckled and nodded, "What are you packin', Belle?"

"Glock 17 Global...you?" she asked with a raised of her brow.

"Colt 38 special revolver," Jasper responded with a knowing nod. He smiled widely and looked to his partner, "The best there is, in my opinion, but to each his own."

Licking her lips and looking around, Tim's phone began to ring and Calleigh looked at him. They made contact with each other and she nodded, "I guess it's time."

"I guess so." The phone rang again and Tim sighed, "Boys, this is my daughter, my heart that he's dealing with here. Let's keep it as clean as possible." Seeing them nod and fade into the darkness of the living room, he sighed and pulled the phone out of his pocket. Flipping it up, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "Hello?"

"I see I have you waiting on bated breath, good. I don't have time to waste," Christopher responded as he glanced to see her sleeping. After the fiasco at the gas station, she'd remained quiet and complacent for the remainder of the ride. Refocusing, he grinned more, "I'm within the city limits. Directions, precise, directions. If I can't find your place in twenty minutes, your daughter loses a digit."

Cringing he closed his eyes, "When coming into town, on the 275, you follow the interstate until you get to 34th street. Follow 34th to 5th avenue, making a right on to 58th. There is a park called Bear Creek, you'll pass that and come to 1st Avenue. We're going to be on that block. Fourth house on your right."

"This better not be the wrong address, Speedle."

"I brought you in on the easiest stretch, it will have you here in fifteen minutes."

"Good, have her ready. She won't need anything, I'll provide for her," Christopher answered almost blissfully. He was a step closer to his goal of holding her in his arms and taking her away from everything.

"Things will be ready." Hearing the dial tone, Tim turned to them all, "He's going to be here in fifteen minutes. I didn't hear her in the background."

Moving closer to him on her crutches, Calleigh tilted her head and reached out, rubbing his arm with her hand, "It's late, Tim. She could have just fallen asleep or she's too scared to say anything."

"I can only hope." Taking a breath, Tim let it out lightly, "I don't know how he's going to want to do this…I just…I hope she's okay."

"Keep positive, Tim," Calleigh replied, trying to take her own advice. Slipping her gun back under her shirt, she looked at him, "I can slow him down some with being on these...that'll give you guys time to do what you need to and get her out of harm's way. But Tim, no matter what happens...Emma is first and foremost. If this doesn't work, get her and go."

"This is going to work." Hearing the phone ring once, he nodded, "He's entered the neighborhood, Jasper, Joey…"

"Ready, Speed." Jasper said as he filled his hand with his gun. He glanced to Joey and asked, "Ready to rock and roll?"

"Ready. Let's knock this son of a bitch down a few pegs," Joey said as he armed his gun, ready for whatever lay ahead.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Calleigh looked at Tim, a slight shiver of fear running through her. So much was on the line now and she hoped they'd be able to get away without anyone getting hurt.

Hearing the car come to a stop in the driveway, Tim exhaled lightly and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw a figure lean in and pull something into his arms and his heart stopped. Fear gripped him and he forced himself to take a step as the figure stepped closer as well.

"Hand her over," Tim said as he stopped a few paces in front of him.

"Where is Calleigh?" Christopher asked, looking behind him. Placing the little girl down, he pulled out the knife, "Bring her out or I'll filet her right here."

"Calleigh's coming…"

Closing her eyes, Calleigh took in a deep breath and moved on her crutches to the door. Hearing Joey whisper to her, she cleared her throat and breathed out, "I...I'm here." Making it look like her leg was hurt more then it was, she flinched as she took another step, "Don't hurt her, please."

Looking behind him, he saw her moving slowly, the anxiety growing, "Calleigh…wait… just…wait…"

Stopping, she looked at him and then towards the man holding Emma at knife point. Crinkling her brow and recognizing him from the college, she glared at the man. A shadow moved behind the man, but her focus stayed on him, "Professor Larken...I should have known from the cards you left."

"Poe is such a romantic, his quotes are just the right way to say... I love you." Satisfied, he moved closer, "Things will be just fine, Calleigh, I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself just fine without you," she replied as her eyes drifted down to Emma. Looking back up at him, she nodded to the little girl, "Let her go. She has nothing at all to do with this."

"She doesn't but she's good to have around. Although, really, Speedle, you should teach her some manners. She was very disrespectful. I took care of that though."

"What…what do you mean? If you've touched her…" Tim started as he watched him lift her chin. He seized when he saw the blade at her neck and glanced behind them, shaking his head. With her being so close to danger, he couldn't risk it. "You're gonna wish you never laid a hand on her."

"Well, I had to shut her up, but that's neither here nor there. Calleigh…c'mon, come closer."

Looking at Tim and them back at Christopher, Calleigh grimaced as she moved, making it look like it was painful for her. Taking one more step she groaned, and bite her lip, hoping she was convincing, "Please..." Looking up at him, she shook her head, "if you love me like you say you do, let her go...for me. I can't run."

"You may not run, but scruffy here has something up his sleeve. He's anxious…a bit too anxious. I'm not stupid, quite the opposite actually. It's only logical that you've brought her here to protect her. You have friends, you called them so that you could tip the odds…but you didn't count on me having this." Holding her by the neck, he pulled the gun out and aimed it directly at Tim. Smiling deviously, he arched his brow, "I had no quarrel with you until you became an obstacle. I took care of one…and now I'll take care of you."

Squeezing the trigger, Christopher moved quickly, watching him go down and turned to pull the trigger again, hitting one of the men behind him. As that one fell, he could hear a flurry of action as he was pushed to the ground, the knife skittering away from him.

He held on to the gun as he grappled with three other men, the anger becoming almost unbearable.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he bellowed as he struggled against them. He was so close to her, he could practically taste her and all that stood in his way were three obstacles. Closing his eyes, he growled and pushed against them, able to maneuver his hand with the gun. Positioning it against flesh he pulled the trigger and heard the bellow of pain from above him and being loosened just that much more. Struggling more, he yelled, "CALLEIGH!"

Waving Emma over to her, Calleigh knelt down to the little girl as she ran over crying. Holding her close, she whispered, "Your daddy is fine, sweetie...I promise he's okay. Run in the house and hide in your old room, in the closet." Letting her go and watching as Emma took off running inside, Calleigh stood back up, pulling her gun out. Walking over to the struggling men, she bent down to him, her gun going to his neck and pushing into his skin, "I have never been and will never be yours, Larken."

Gritting his teeth, Christopher bucked against them and stared at her, "You'll never be free, Calleigh. I'm always going to be a step behind you. Always…behind you. Stop this madness now…"

Tim rose to his feet slowly and then moved towards his friends, glancing over at them. Checking on Jasper, he cringed at the blood, shaking his head, noticing that he didn't wear any Kevlar "Jasper…you're hit."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, Speed. It's probably a shoulder shot…" he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, his brows narrowing, "I'm tired, Speed. Maybe I can get some rest. I saw someone go down behind him…Go check on him, alright?"

Tim held his hand and dropped his head, reluctant to leave. "You hang tight, Jasper." Letting him go, Tim got up and searched the darkness, hearing Larken bellow out again. He turned to them to see them struggling more and Calleigh being pushed off. Running to them, he helped her up and looked to her, "Get Emma and get in the car. They've got him, but I don't know how long they can hold him from getting to you. Go now, Cal."

Using one crutch as she went, Calleigh moved as fast as her leg would allow, going back into the house. Going to the hallway, she remembered which room Tim had said was Emma's and went to it, Opening the door, she looked around the dark room, "Emma, sweetie, it's Calleigh. It's time to go." Looking around more, she went over tot he closet, opening it slowly and seeing her huddled down int he corner. Bending, Calleigh gave her a smile, "Hi, sweetie. Your daddy wants us to go get in the car now so he can take us away from the bad man."

Emma looked up to her and nodded, "I'm ready. I want to see my Daddy."

Holding out her hand to her, Calleigh nodded, "He wants to see you to." When she took her hand, Calleigh lead her back out the room and to the door. Holding her back and looking out to make sure things were still clear, she then held onto her hand as she led her to Tim's car. Opening the back door for her, she helped her in and the closed the door, making sure it was locked. Getting in the passenger side, Calleigh called out to him, "Tim...ready!"

Watching as the remaining friends began to pick him up, Tim glanced to see Jasper's eyes closed and his chest still. He could feel his own anger as he realized that another one of his friends hadn't joined up either. Nodding to the four still holding him, he approached, "You take my daughter, you come here, kill two of my friends and try to take someone special to me…You don't deserve to live."

Christopher laughed and shook his head as he struggled against them, "Do it now, or risk me following. I will find you, Speedle. When I do, I'm going to make you watch what I do to the ones you love, and then I'm going to kill you."

"Why don't you shut your face," Joey responded, giving him a swift kick in the stomach, doubling him over. The thought of two of his friends now dead incited a feeling of wrath that he'd never known. He glanced to Tim to see that same wrath and then averted his sights back to their captor.

Pulling back his fist, Tim struck Christopher across his face and growled lowly, "Follow us, and I'll kill you."

Spitting blood, Christopher laughed, "You'll die watching your back, Speedle. And then there'll be no one to stop me from getting what I want."

Having heard enough, Tim gave a stiff nod and walked away, heading towards the car. He could hear the punches as they landed hard and wished that he could participate. Knowing that they had to go however, he made it to the car and got in, holding on to the steering wheel. Moments passed before he was able to look to Calleigh and ask, "Are…are you okay?"

Seeing the pain of the loss of his friends in his eyes, Calleigh nodded, "I'm fine." Looking back at the little girl, Calleigh nodded to her and smiled as she moved forward in her seat, her arms going around his neck from behind.

Tears streamed from Emma's eyes, her body still shaking. Hanging onto Tim, she cried, "Daddy..."

Feeling her behind him, he exhaled and felt the tears coming, reaching for her to bring her around. Pulling her into his lap, he moved her curls away from her face to see a bruise, cringing at the sight, "He touched you? Emma…I'm sorry…."

"He hit me and wouldn't let me go to the bathroom," she replied as she moved back forward and hugged him, not wanting to let go. Sniffling, her voice hitched, "I...I kicked him...like you taught me..."

"You did good, baby." Holding her close, he sighed, "We're going to go far away from here. Somewhere where he can't find us."

Nodding, she sniffled, "Don't leave me again, daddy."

"You don't have to worry about it, baby." After a moment, Tim sighed, "Get in the back and put your seat belt. We're leaving." Glancing to Calleigh, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah..." Calleigh replied as she looked over to where they had Larken. Seeing him laying on the ground and not moving, she felt no sympathy for the man. Looking back, she sighed, "Let's get away from here, Tim. We need to get to someplace where we can stay for the night and call in."

Nodding, Tim put the car in gear and backed out, leaving the scene behind them. Putting miles between them, Tim felt his anxieties lessen and he began to relax a little more. He thought of places to go, but then realized that only one place was the next step before continuing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

The realities of the world affected me as visions, and as visions only, while the wild ideas of the land of dreams became, in turn,―not the material of my every-day existence-but in very deed that existence utterly and solely in itself.

From "Berenice" by Edgar Allan Poe

Awaking slowly, Horatio frowned deeply as he moved, the pain seeming to erupt from everywhere. His thoughts were a blur and hectic, the scents and sounds of the previous night flooding him. As if by habit, Horatio coughed and then groaned at the pressure, his eyes opening to slits. The aroma that hit him was antiseptic and he grimaced once more. From that scent he could tell he was in the hospital, but for how long, he didn't know. A sudden thought hit him and he shot up, the pain more than he could bear. He knew where they were and he knew exactly how to get there. He had to tell someone.

"He knows," he spoke aloud, his voice raspy. Instantly, he felt hands on him trying to push him back down, even as he struggled, "HE KNOWS! Got to tell them…"

Horatio's sudden movements caused Jesse to quickly come out of his chair, trying to get the older CSI and his friend to lie back down. Hearing his requests, Jesse raised a brow, "Horatio, you're hurt bad, you need to lay back down. You're not fit to go anywhere."

Confused, he looked to Jesse and shook his head, "I've got to call them… He knows where they are at. Got to call Alexx…he could be heading there first." Moving to get up again, the room swam and he pushed through it, "I can't let him get to them…"

"Horatio…he was at Alexx's last night. They are okay, but he took Tim's daughter. We've got an Amber Alert out on her right now," Jesse replied as he looked down at him. "I didn't know how to reach Speed and Calleigh to do a welfare check on them."

"Call their cells," Horatio offered as he rubbed his eyes. The pain became bearable and he settled, looking to Jesse as he pulled the cell. His brow knit when he thought about being unconscious, "How…how long have I been gone?"

Glancing up at the clock as he found Calleigh's number, Jesse sighed, "About eight, maybe nine hours. The doctors said you got some bad smoke inhalation and a few cracked ribs…and one hell of a concussion." Hitting send, Jesse placed his phone to his ear, listening to it ring. When he got her voice message, he sighed as it went to her mailbox, "Calleigh, it's Jesse doing a welfare check on you guys. Give me a call as soon as you get this message."

Hanging up, he shook his head, "Speed had better answer his damn phone."

Watching as Jesse tried and failed to raise them, Horatio felt that overwhelming feeling of despair, shaking his head, "I'm too late…."

"Horatio, who is after them? Do you know who it is?" Jesse asked, his own concern for his friends growing.

Horatio nodded, wincing slightly, "Christopher Larken, he's a professor…Miami U. He walked…walked with a limp. He did…this." Focusing more on Jesse, his eyes widened, "He's going…to St. Petersburg…He's going after Calleigh."

Opening his phone back up, Jesse dialed another number and then looked at his boss, "We're not gonna let him get close to her Horatio." Putting the phone to his ear, he heard it ring twice and then his voice, "Frank…get an APB out on one Christopher Larken. He might already be headed up towards the St. Petersburg area. And Frank…have him considered armed and dangerous…ok, thanks."

Hanging up, Jesse looked back at Horatio, "I'm sure Speed got her to safety, Horatio."

"You said that he took Speed's little girl?" Horatio asked as he grimaced against the minute movements. It seemed as if even the slightest movement aggravated the wounds, his body screaming through the pain. Exhaling heavily, he steadied his sights, "We both know Speed. If his daughter's in danger…there's no telling what he may do."

"Horatio, do you have an address to where they were staying?" Jesse asked, already coming up with a plan of his own.

Horatio nodded, "420 East 1st Avenue. If he has Emma, he's got leverage. Speed will do anything to keep her out of harms way." He sighed heavily, wondering if everything was alright feeling his heart dropping with every beat. He couldn't believe that she was gone. "We've got to find them, Jesse."

"We will…I'm gonna take Walter with me and head up there, I'll make you St. Pete's PD knows were coming and what's going on. The chief already has Gunderson filling in for you until you're released." Grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, Jesse looked back to Horatio, "We'll find them…and Larsen, H."

Lifting his body he shook his head, his will and determination coming on strong, "I should be out there…I have to find her…"

Moving to the bed, Jesse shook his head and he made Horatio lay back down, "No, Horatio…Calleigh would want you here, resting and healing. You're hurt, bad…you need to be here getting better."

Resigned to lie back, Horatio sighed and closed his eyes, "Just…find her, Jesse. Find her…please."

"I will, Horatio…I promise we'll find them all," Jesse replied, determination in his voice. "You stay in the bed and do what the doctors say. If not…I'll be sure to let Calleigh know when I find her and then you'll really have hell to pay."

"You wouldn't do that, would you, Jesse?" Horatio tilted his head slightly and raised a brow, a faint smile appearing, "That's just…mean." Chuckling lightly, he raised a hand, "I'll stay…but call me, Jesse, alright? I want to know what's going on."

"I'll call as soon as we get there or if I hear from Speed or Calleigh." Slipping his jacket on, he nodded, "Take it easy, okay?"

"Okay," he allowed. Once he was alone, Horatio grappled with the thought of her out there with the stalker in close pursuit. More than anything, he wanted to be out there finding them, but he knew right now it was time to rest, to be ready for her when she returned to him.

* * *

Yawning and rolling over in the motel bed, Calleigh laid on her back, her hair fanned out around her. After having traveled a few hours away from St. Petersburg, Calleigh had been able to persuade Tim to pull over for the remainder of the night. It had been almost three in the morning when they had found the small motel about twelve miles off the main highway, far enough away in hopes of Larken not being able to find them. With Tim wanting them to stay together, he had gotten them a double room, Calleigh taking on bed while Tim and Emma shared the other. All three had been tired and fell asleep as soon as the lights were off.

Slowly opening her eyes, Calleigh blinked, letting them adjust to the dimly lit room. Looking over at the other bed, she saw Tim and Emma were both still asleep, his arm around his daughter protectively. A smile formed as she watched them, seeing a side of Tim she'd never seen before. Sitting up, she stretched and went to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Hearing her get up, Tim opened his eyes and rotated his body gently as to not wake up Emma. He had slept for almost an hour before the images that were now burned into his memory woke him, causing him to reach out for Emma to clutch her close. As he wrapped his arm around her, he remembered taking an assessment of her face and the anger that clawed at the surface for the man who took her. The place where she was struck had turned a sickly purple and he had to bite his lip from allowing her to hear the curses he wanted to spew.

Rising slowly, he sighed and stretched, rotating his shoulder. If not for the Kevlar he thought to put on before the action went down, he knew he would've been flat on his back, and his daughter wouldn't have a father. Solemnly, his thoughts went back to St. Petersburg and he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. The sound of the door creaking open pulled him from his thoughts and he looked to see her walking slowly out of the bathroom.

"So…can't sleep?" he asked softly. She jumped slightly and he chuckled, shaking his head, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling?"

Shrugging as she limped, Calleigh went back to her bed and sat down on the edge, "Relieved in some ways…still scared in others." Looking at Emma, she nodded towards her, "She looks a lot like you, Tim. And she's lucky to have you as a dad."

Tim glanced backwards at her sleeping form and laughed lightly, his brows raising, "As much as she looks like me sometimes, she has her mother's ways. She can be so stubborn, but then turn around and be as sweet as honey and before you know it, you've forgotten why you're upset at her." Facing Calleigh, he sighed heavily, "I wouldn't take her for anything, she's my life."

"That's as it should be," Calleigh replied as she smiled. Running a hand through her hair, she looked back at Tim, keeping her voice at a whisper so not to wake Emma, "Have any idea where we're going?"

Getting up slowly, Tim shook his head and walked towards the window, opening the drapes slowly. The dust filtered out and he crinkled his eyes in disgust, waving it away. There was no way that he could allow his child to be put in constant danger, so he thought to take her where she would be free from harm until he could sort this all out.

"My parents are in Syracuse, I'll get her there, and then…I guess, until we can make sure that this guy is gone, we'll have to keep moving. I don't trust going back to Miami…"

"Tim…if we go back to Miami we can end all this. I don't want to be on the run like some criminal. We'll be protected…"

"We were protected in Miami and St. Petersburg, but he still found you. I'm sure right now, he's laying low, trying to figure out how to get to you, but Calleigh, he can't get to you if you're not in Florida." Turning to her, he emphasized, "And we're not on the run like some criminal we're surviving."

Sighing, she lifted her leg up onto the bed, flinching as she did so, "It doesn't feel like it." Glancing back over to him, she shook her head, "Sorry…I'm just not usta running from trouble. I kinda like facing it head on."

"I understand that, I'm not used to running either, but it's only logical. You have a bad leg, I have…her." Looking to Emma, he sighed, "I can't let anything happen to her, so she's my weakness."

"Then you two go where it's safe for her. I can go back to Miami and we'll get this guy, especially now that we know who he is," Calleigh replied as she looked at him. "Tim, I don't want you two in danger anymore."

"And I don't want you in danger. There is a reason why I chose this, Calleigh. We've known each other for a long time, you're my friend. I can't just allow this to happen." Moving towards her, he sighed heavily, "Okay…let's say this. I take her to Syracuse, and then we can discuss what to do."

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Calleigh thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Okay…but we need to call and see what's going on…that and check on Horatio."

"I don't see any problem with that. Horatio will probably love to hear from you, Jesse too for that matter." Walking away from her, he shook his head, "If you're so adamant about going back, we can do that, Calleigh. I'm going to make sure Emma's safe first."

"I want her safe too, Tim." Looking around the sparse room, she leaned back against the headboard, "What time is it anyways?"

"It's about five. You should try and get more sleep, we'll be leaving at seven. We should get to New York in sixteen hours." Taking a seat, he held his head in his hands, "We'll probably stop around Virginia to rest."

"I need to call and check on Horatio first…" she said as she reached for her purse. Looking in it, her brow crinkled and she looked at him, "Have you seen my cell?"

"No, I haven't. It could be in the car. I didn't think about that when we were coming in. Most likely, mine is there too." Hearing nothing but silence, he turned to her and exhaled heavily, "I'll go and get them."

"Thank you." Watching as he left out, she looked around, shaking her head. With so much going on in the last twenty four hours she hadn't really had too much time to think. Running both hands through her hair, she then held her head as she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more then for all this to be over with and be back in her own home.

The door opening caused her to look up and see him coming back in with both phones in hand. When he came over, she gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he responded as he handed it to her. Moving on to his bed, he shook his head, "Try not to stay up all night on the phone. We have an early day."

"The sun will be up in an hour…" she said as she got up and looked at her phone, seeing she had messages. Opening it, she pulled up the inbox and crinkled, "That's funny, I've gotten three messages from Jesse."

Tim snickered lightly and shook his head, his voice thick with sarcasm, "This will be a great chance for you two to catch up."

Raising a brow, Calleigh looked back, noting the times he'd called and how close together they were. Hitting dial, Calleigh placed it at her ear and looked at Tim, "I don't think he's wanting to chit chat."

"Just the same, you should probably call him," Tim responded as he laid down. Tucking himself against Emma. When she moved and whimpered, he held her tighter and whispered, "Shh…it's alright, baby. Go back to sleep."

Hearing the line ringing, she got up to go into the bathroom so they could rest. When Jesse picked up, she whispered as she limped, "Jesse, it's Calleigh."

Hearing her voice, Jesse sat up straight in his seat and glanced over at Walter as he drove, raising his brows. Turning more towards the door, he gazed into the night sky and frowned, "Calleigh, are you okay? Where are you, what's going on? Horatio told us that your stalker…"

"I'm fine…we're all fine, Jesse. Tim got us out of there and we have his daughter as well. What's going on with Horatio? Last I heard was the medics were there at his place. Is he okay?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"He's got a serious concussion, severe smoke inhalation and several fractured ribs. He's the one who told us about Larken. Calleigh…where are you exactly? We're on our way to St. Petes…"

Taking a seat on the edge of the tub, Calleigh shook her head, "We're not there. I…I'm not really sure where we are. Once we got Emma from him we left and didn't look back. We're in some little town right now. We got a room for the night so we could get some rest."

"Well…when do you think you're coming back? You know Horatio's going to want to see you." Hearing the silence on the other end he arched his brow, "Calleigh…you are coming home, aren't you?"

"Tim thinks it might be best that I don't, not until Larken is caught. Maybe it's for the best, I don't know," she replied as she stared at the wall. Dropping her sights, she sighed, "Larken…he knows too much about me, about my life."

"That's what you have me for, Calleigh. I can protect you…we…can protect you. Just…come home." He felt his heart pulsating at the thought of her and Horatio and sighed heavily, knowing that this would bring her home, but not necessarily into his arms, "Horatio needs to know that you're okay, he needs to see you, Calleigh."

Wiping at the tear the escaped her eye, Calleigh shook her head, "I can't put y'all in any more danger, Jesse. I've already tried to get Tim to just take Emma and go…but he won't."

Jesse sighed and rubbed his neck hard, hearing the conflict in her voice. She wanted to come home, but she knew that she couldn't avoid the issue of the stalker, and what he could do to those whom she cared for. It wasn't enough that Horatio was in the hospital because of this, the professor wouldn't stop until he had her. She was thinking of her friends, her loved ones first.

"Calleigh… we're going to fix this, and then you're going to come home. Things are going to work out."

"I wish they would soon then…I want to come back home. I need to be working…not running from some psycho," she breathed out heavily. Taking in a deep breath, she then refocused, "How is Alexx and her family? He didn't hurt them did he?"

"No…just a few scrapes. They're petrified of course, I think Alexx sent the kids to her parents." Jesse exhaled hard and then closed his eyes, remembering their date, "Calleigh…just take care of yourself, okay. Come back to us."

Nodding as she wiped at her eyes, Calleigh tried to remain positive, "I will…besides, you still owe me a dinner."

"That, I do. I intend to make good on it," Jesse smiled widely. He licked his lips and sighed, "I hope that I can do it real soon, Cal."

"I do too." Running a hand through her messy hair, she sighed, "Hey, what hospital is Horatio at? I at least need to call him so he'll stop worrying about me. If I know him he's probably climbing the walls to get out of there and get back to casing Larken."

"He's at Dade Memorial," Jesse responded quietly. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "He wasn't the least bit responsive to the nurses' advice. He's ready to come out now. He would definitely love it if he heard from you."

"I'll give him a call next then. Maybe he'll settle down some then and rest." Standing up and pacing the small area of the bathroom, Calleigh smiled, "But you be careful too, okay? I don't want to get a call saying you're in the bed next to him."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. Walter and I are going to St. Petersburg and see what's going on there. If he's still there we'll find him."

"Just be careful. Larken is dangerous and not letting anyone get in his way." Leaning against the wall, she furrowed her brow, "Is anyone looking into him at the lab? I mean, does he have a history of this with other women or something?"

"We just found out that his name is Christopher Larken and that he's a professor at Miami U. We'll get into him tomorrow. Right now, I'm more interested in getting him off the streets. Did you see him in St. Pete's?"

Biting her lip, Calleigh closed her eyes, "Yeah, we did, but we got away with Emma and without getting hurt…I can't say the same for Larken though."

"What do you mean, Calleigh?" Jesse asked, arching his brow deeply. Taking a deep breath, he stared into the darkness, "Calleigh…what are we walking into?"

Biting her lip, Calleigh shook his head, "A couple of Tim's friends subdued Larken so we could get away. Needless to say, he killed two before the others got to him and was able to restrain him til we got away. I…I don't know what happened after we left."

Sighing heavily, Jesse glanced at Walter and shook his head, "Then there's a chance that he's not even there anymore…and he killed two? Is he armed, Calleigh?"

"He's got both a knife and gun that I know of. There could be more though knowing him," she replied softly. "He uh...he got mad at Emma and hit her...gave her a black and blue mark on the side of her face."

Jesse winced, "And he lived? I can't believe Speed didn't kill him right there." Rubbing his face, Jesse sighed heavily and shook his head, "So, we need to consider him armed, dangerous and pissed off. He's definitely looking for Speed's blood now. He's been denied you in front of him. He's not going to rest, Calleigh."

"That's why you need to get either Ryan or Natalia to look into him. Find out about his past, any family or connections he has...and any training we need to know about." Crinkling her brow, she shook her head, "We've got to get this guy and fast before someone else get's hurt."

"We'll get on that, Calleigh. But for right now, this guy's running foot loose and fancy free. I think Speed's got the right idea in keeping you away from here. Let him keep you until you get word that he's taken care of, Calleigh. I know it's going to be hard, but it's better than having to identify you on Tom's slab."

"Call me at least so we know what's going on, okay? And if there is anything we can help with on our end, let us know."

"Just stay safe, Calleigh. That's all I want right now." Turning more to his door, he lowered his head and his voice, "Calleigh…please…be careful, okay? I really would like to know if we have a chance. I know you and Horatio have… history."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh shook her head, "Jesse, right now...I'm not sure if anyone has a chance...including me. Let's just get through this first, okay?"

"Okay, yeah…" Jesse responded, sitting up quickly. Keeping his head down, he cleared his throat, "Alright…well…um…take care of yourself, Calleigh. I'll talk to you later." Flipping the phone down he tossed it at the console and sat back, closing his eyes, exhaling heavily. On top of not knowing where she was, apparently now, she was pissed.

Blinking slowly as she closed her own phone, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair. She knew Jesse had feelings for her and even she had felt some for him, but, she also held feelings for Horatio, feelings she'd had for years that had grown with their friendship. Sighing, she reopened her phone, dialing the number for the hospital. Getting his room number, she had them ring it and waited until she heard his groggy voice on the other end answer, "Hey...it's me, Calleigh."

Hearing her voice, Horatio tried to open his eye's more, a lazy smile coming. Licking his dried lips, he spoke slowly, "Calleigh, are….are you okay?"

Sitting down again, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Tim got us out of there...and we have Emma with us."

"That's good," Horatio responded, rubbing his head. The pain had started to lessen, but it was still there as a nagging reminder. Trying to sit up, he grimaced and groaned, "He didn't get a chance to get to you…that's good. I'm worried about you."

"I know you are, that's why I called. Jesse said you were climbing the walls practically." Leaning her head against the wall next to her she sighed, "It's Larken, Horatio...the professor from the college. He's the one that's been stalking me."

"I know…he paid me a visit. I recognized his limp." Holding his head, he exhaled lightly, "How did you get away from him?"

"We had some help in the form of a few of Tim's friends...but, he did kill two more before they got him restrained so we could get away." Licking her lips, she sighed, "He was trying to use Emma as leverage...we had to do something."

"At least you're okay…you are okay, aren't you, Calleigh?" His voice softened as he settled and he glanced out of the window, seeing the vestiges of the sun as it began to rise. He blinked and glanced down, his brow furrowing as his mind began to work more, "Calleigh…where are you? Do you know where you're going?"

"I'm not sure where we're at. We stopped around three and got a room so we could get some rest. Tim wants to get Emma to Syracuse...then he and I will talk about everything from there."

Horatio frowned, despite the pain that came with it, and sighed heavily. He didn't like her tone and the uncertainty of the situation. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep the despair out of his voice, "It doesn't sound like you're coming home, sweetheart."

"Tim doesn't think it'll be safe for me there...not until Larken is caught anyways," she replied, a sadness in her own voice. Closing her eyes, she fought to keep her tears at bay, "I want to come home...but I can't."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, he sighed, his heart hurting for her, "I know, Calleigh. I want you to come home, but if it's safe for you to be away…then…it's what we need to do. I know that Speed will take care of you, you're safe with him." Rubbing his temple, he tried to will away the pain that was coming and attempted to lighten his voice, "It's for the best, sweetheart."

Her tears broke free from under her lids and Calleigh began to cry. Covering her eyes with one hand, her voice broke, "I...I want this over...too many people have gotten hurt...all because of me..."

At her tears, Horatio felt his heart breaking and he moved slowly to sit up more. He wanted to be there to console her, to hold her in his arms and to assure her that things were going to work out. The more she cried, the more he wanted to get up and set things into motion to find Larken. The professor had interjected himself into Calleigh's life, shattered the normalcy of it all and it was time to change that. He wanted Calleigh back home, where she belonged.

"Calleigh…it's been worth it to keep you safe, sweetheart. As long as you're safe, it's going to be alright. I'm going to be leaving the hospital in a day, and when I do, nothing else is priority. We're going to find Larken, and he's going to pay."

Her tears kept coming and Calleigh shook her head, "He's hurt so many, Horatio...you, Alexx and her family, he killed two of Tim's friends...he...he even hurt Emma. I can't let everyone keep getting hurt...I'm what he wants..."

"We're never going to let him get that close to you, Calleigh. We're going to do what we do best, and we're going to catch him and I'm going to personally be there to put him away." His anger at Larken began to strengthen and swell and he gripped the phone tightly, "He's going to wish he'd never laid eyes on you."

Wiping at her eyes, Calleigh reached for the toilet paper, pulling off some and wiped her eyes again. Sniffling some, she sighed, "Just be careful, Horatio. He already got to you once...I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if..."

"Don't worry about me, Calleigh. I'm going to be just fine." Smiling, he sighed, "I'll be waiting to see you again."

"I want that...I want that more then anything right now," she replied softly as she wiped at her eyes again. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked down at the floor, "When this is all over with...I want to spend some time at the beach...away from everyone and everything...just us, okay?"

"I'll make that happen, Calleigh. When this is over, it's just going to be us. No phones, no work…Just us." Taking a deep breath and paying for it with pain, he let it out shakily and glanced outside to see the sun coming up. As much as he wanted to stay on with her, he knew that she would have to go. A small smile came as he thought of their ongoing bet, giving her a small chuckle, "Then I'll get to cook for you and treat you like a queen. I think I can throw a massage in there too."

Smiling some she sighed, "I would like that. Right now it feels like the world is on my shoulders, ya know?"

"I can understand that, and I wish I could take that away from you, Calleigh. But when you come back, we'll let all of that go." Horatio watched the sun come up and regret filled his voice, "Calleigh…I want you to get as much rest as you can. It's important that you remain strong."

"I know. It's just hard to knowing he's out there somewhere. I'll probably go across the street and get some coffee and all of us something to eat. I'm sure Emma will be pretty hungry when she wakes up...so will Tim." Getting up and moving to the mirror she looked at herself, seeing the dark rings around her eyes, "I look like shit right now. Too bad that wouldn't turn this guy off."

"You've been through a lot, Calleigh. It will all be over soon," Horatio tried. Short of getting out of the hospital bed and searching actively for her, he couldn't do anything at the moment but continue to assure her. He hoped that his words were somewhat comforting. "When you come back, I'll take you to my beach house in the Keys and we'll sleep for however long you want. Everything is going to be however you want it."

"That sounds nice," she replied softly as she turned from the mirror and leaned up against the door. "What are you going to do? Your neighbor said your house was all but gone."

The events of the previous night had been a blur, but he remembered that his house had gone up in flames and sighed heavily, "I don't know …really. I'll have to look for another place. I can get a room somewhere until I find a place."

Thinking, she shook her head, "You have a key to my place still...use it. Lord knows someone needs to be there especially with my small armory of guns I have stored in my closet." Calleigh suddenly realized that Larken could have accessed her guns and she closed her eyes, "Horatio...my guns. If Larken had access to my house..."

"I'll get status reports. I placed a detail there before you left, just to keep an eye on the place. So far, there's been no report's of a break in." Letting the silence take over for a moment, Horatio pondered her offer, "Ah…Calleigh…you were serious about me using your key?"

Smiling some, she pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "Yeah, I was. You need a place to stay, Horatio and I have the room. Use it, please. The pantry is stocked and there's a twelve pack in the bottom of the fridge and plenty of meat and frozen dinners in the freezer."

Horatio smiled and nodded slightly, "I promise, I won't be a bad guest. I'll even replenish what I take." He smirked and added, "It would be better if you were here though."

"If only you knew how much I want that as well," she replied softly. Silence filled the line before Calleigh spoke again, "Horatio...if anything happens to me...do me a favor and watch out for my dad..."

The defeat rang through her voice and Horatio frowned, annoyed slightly, "Calleigh, nothing's going to happen to you. We're going to get this guy and you're coming home, Calleigh. You're going to come home."

"I'm just saying though...we don't know what's going to happen...but I need to make sure my dad's taken care of if something does. Just humor me here, okay? You'll watch out for him?" she asked.

"I will, Calleigh. Anything you need me to do, I'll do it." The door opened and he saw the nurse starting to come in and shooed her away, wanting just that much more time with her. The nurse didn't pay any attention and came in anyway, starting to check his vitals.

"I see you're wide awake this morning, Mr. Caine. Would you like to have breakfast?"

Hearing the nurse on the end, Calleigh smirked, "Tell her yes, Horatio. You need to eat...for me."

Reluctantly, he answered, sighing heavily, "Yes, I'll have breakfast. Could you just give me a minute here?"

Laughing, the nurse shook her head, "Sorry, champ, I've got to finish this before my shift ends. You can talk, I promise I won't spill your secrets."

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed, "Oh if she only knew." Hearing him groan, she pursed her lips, "Be a good boy, Horatio and let her take your vitals. Besides, we could give her a scare and I could get your blood pressure up."

"You would do that, wouldn't you…or you would try to." Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "There's no way you can make my blood pressure go up."

Chuckling lightly, Calleigh moved back to tub and sat back down on the edge, "Now that almost sounds like a challenge, Lieutenant. So...picturing me in a little string bikini would do nothing to you then, huh?"

"On a daily basis," Horatio responded calmly with a smile. His tone was smug and prodding as he arched a brow, "That's the best you have?"

Smirking, Calleigh got an idea and reached back turning on the water, "Well, I guess you can listen to me taking a bath then...which, I'll have to remove all my clothes for of course."

The smile faded some and he glanced towards the nurse as he heard the bath starting causing his face to flush. Recovering, he swallowed, "Uh…not even close. Seriously…Calleigh, this is a losing battle…"

Raising a brow, she smirked, "Oh, so me all wet, in a hot bath tub and naked does nothing for you then?"

Readjusting himself, he stammered, "I…uh…You are getting warmer. Try again…"

Smirking, she quirked her brow, "Just think, Handsome, if you were here with me, you could lather me up with the soap, making my body all nice and slick, even watch as the suds slid off when I rinse."

Coughing, he heard his heart monitor spike and glared at the nurse as she came to his side with her brow drawn. Pulling the phone down, he asked, "A minute, please?"

"Keep that heart rate down, Mr. Caine unless you want your doctor in on it."

"Promise," he whispered as he nodded, "just five more minutes." Horatio smiled victoriously as he watched the nurse depart, pulling the phone back up, "You would allow me to lather you up?"

Turning off the water, she smiled, "If the right moment ever came around." Wiping off her hand on one of the towels, she smiled more, "I got you didn't I?"

Chuckling as his heart monitor began to spike again, he nodded, "Judging by this monitor, you're giving me a heart attack." The door opened and he sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Sadly, I've got a team of nurses ready to aid me. I suppose I should get off of the phone." His tone softened and turned pleadingly, "Call me, Calleigh. Where ever you go, call me, okay?"

"I promise you I will. Tim said we'll be somewhere in Virginia tonight. As soon as we stop I'll call you back and let you know where we are at," she replied as the sadness started to creep back in. "Get better for me, okay? Do what the doctors and nurse say."

"I will. Calleigh…" he said as he sighed heavily, "please, Calleigh, please be careful. I love you."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh nodded, "I love you too...and I'll be careful, I promise. I'll call you later tonight."

"Good," Horatio exhaled and smiled. "Until tonight then. Bye…Calleigh."

"Bye, Horatio..." Calleigh replied softly before closing her cell phone. Sitting there staring at it, her heart broke, wanting to be back in Miami and where things were familiar for her. Fighting the emotions that were wanting to come to the surface once more, she stood up, going for the door.

Turning off the light and opening it as quietly as she could, she knew she couldn't sleep and decided to go to the small diner across the street. Both Tim and Emma would be up soon and she knew they all needed to eat. Heading out and going over to the small table, she found a piece of paper. Grabbing the pen there, she quickly wrote Tim a note, telling him where she was. Looking over at them as they slept, she smiled, seeing his arm still around his daughter protectively. Getting the room key, she went to the door, opening it as quietly as she could and then slipped out, closing it behind her. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, she headed towards the diner, the thought of a piping cup of hot coffee quickening her steps.

Sitting in the rented car, Christopher glared at his image in the rearview mirror, taking in the damage done by those goons in St. Petersburg. Shaking his head, he recounted how he had taken some blows before they had tired and left him. A devious smile inched across his face as he thought about the sounds of their cries of pain as he dispatched them on the front lawn, using a gun that they didn't even check for. Once he got himself up, he picked up his knife and other gun and then checked each of the now fallen bodies, chuckling over each one. Knowing that he had an ace in his pocket, he took his time in recovering, going into his house and cleaning himself up as much as possible. When he emerged, he surveyed the carnage and shook his head, clicking his tongue in his mouth at their sloppiness, his mind now on catching up to them. It had taken him a few hours, but he finally found them at a small motel off of the highway. He sat patiently and waited, watching the room, relishing in the fact that he would have his chance again.

After having dozed for a few minutes, he woke to see her slipping out of the room, holding the room key in her hand. A slick smile slithered over his face as he moved quickly, wincing at the pain that now accompanied the blows he received, making him even angrier. He moved faster until he was directly behind her, reaching out to grab her. Bringing her close, he clamped his hand over her mouth and brought her closer, her scent almost over powering him, "Scream and I'll kill your boyfriend and his girl while you watch." When she settled he smiled and exhaled, relieved to have her in his arms again. Pulling her back, he breathed outwardly, "We're gonna get away from here. Just you and me…"

Fear coursed through Calleigh as he held her tight to his body, unable to move. With her arms pinned down at her sides, she dropped the room key in hopes Tim would find it there. When he started to drag her backwards, she drug her heels, leaving marks in the gravel and dirt of the motel parking lot. Balling up her fist, she waited until she could try to make a run for it, hoping she'd be able to catch someone's attention.

Anger infused within him as she drug her heels and he picked her up, jostling her. A cry of pain erupted from under his hand and his eyes widened, "Don't make me hurt you, sweet. I don't want to hurt you, but you've got to come with me. I'm going to make you feel so good and you in turn will make me feel good."

Struggling, she kicked back with her uninjured leg, catching his at the knee. As he cried out, and loosened his grip on her, she did it again and flailed. When her arms were free, she quickly turned, taking a swing at him and catching him across his jaw before turning to run. Seeing a man across the street coming out the diner, she yelled, "HELP!"

Stumbling to his feet, Christopher glowered at her as she ran towards the man across the street. Pulling out the gun, he pointed it and squeezed the trigger, watching the potential savior go down. Ambling towards her, he caught up to her easily and snatched at her hair, pulling her back. Placing the gun at her head, he snarled, "I should kill you right now, BITCH. You should not have done that. That was not NICE!" Jerking her towards the room, he grinned maniacally, "Maybe I should go in there and put this gun to the little girl's head and watch my art work. Shove the gun in your boyfriend's mouth and make him beg for his life? Would you like to see that? WOULD YOU?"

Her hands went to his as he pulled, causing her to cry out. Feeling the gun at her temple, her chin trembled, "H-He's not my b-boyfriend. H-He's just a friend...d-don't hurt them. I'll...I'll do what you want...just...don't hurt them."

Calming at her words, he sighed and nodded, "It's good for him that I believe you. Besides, I've seen you with him, he's not your type." Jerking her towards the car, he whispered in her ear, "We're leaving this behind, and starting over. Going far away from here. We're gonna make each other happy again."

Flinching as he pulled her along, she grimaced, "A-Again? I've never been happy with...you." When they reached his car, she struggled some, "Please, don't do this...people will be looking for me..."

"And they will never find you. I've made the necessary arrangements, taken a sabbatical at the university. I've made it to where we can be together, Evelyn. We can be happy again." Opening the door, he sat her down bodily and smiled as he knelt to caress her face, "The last time, I didn't get a chance to make you happy, now I have that chance again. We can be happy again, Evie."

Pulling back from him, Calleigh shook her head, "My name is Calleigh…not Evie or Evelyn…it's Calleigh Duquesne…you know that, you've called me that."

His expression clouded over and he snatched at her arm, pulling her close, "We are going to be happy again. If I have to make you understand this, I will." Letting her go, he slammed the car door, keeping the gun on her as he rounded the car to get to the driver's side. He couldn't believe his luck, he'd found, lost and found her again, and now he had a chance to start all over again. The smile came back and as he turned the ignition, he even laughed. "We're going to go far away from here. Get you away from your…distractions. Then you'll understand, Evie."

"You won't get away with this, Larken. Horatio and the others will find me…" she said as she glared at him and then moved up against the door as he leaned over to her.

Growling at the sound of his name uttered by her lips, Christopher hit the window behind her, speaking through clenched teeth, "He is dead to you, do you understand? DEAD TO YOU! If you say his name anymore, you're gonna regret it!" Hitting the window again, he nodded and then retracted his body away from hers, allowing his hand to trail down her leg. Noticing the wound, he clicked his tongue, "We're gonna have to get this looked at. Do you have medication with you?"

Shaking her head, her hands trembled some, "I-It's in the…room…"

"We'll get you more, then. You're done with your old life, you're going to start a new one with me." Pulling out quickly, he locked the doors and placed the gun in his lap, "I don't suspect you're going to be a difficult person on this trip, but this is just a reminder."

Seeing they were headed towards the highway, Calleigh swallowed hard and asked, "W-Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going back to where it started, sweetheart." Turning to face her, he smiled widely, "Nevada, of course!"

Shaking her head, Calleigh reached for the door handle as she pushed the locking mechanism to disengage the locks. Pushing the door open, she moved to lounge out the door, only to be drawn back by her hair hard as the car skidded to a stop, "LET ME…GO!"

His anger got the best of him and as he wound his hand in her long hair, he pulled back and struck her with his fist, rocking her head against the glass. The pane of glass spider webbed and his expression softened as her eyes slid close. "You forced me, Evie…I didn't want to do that. But when you wake up, you and I…we'll be happy again." Loosening her hair, he started to drive again, content that his life was changing for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"It was the manner in which all this, and much more, was said -it the apparent heart that went with his request -which allowed me no room for hesitation; and I accordingly obeyed forthwith what I still considered a very singular summons."

From "The Fall of The House Of Usher" by Edgar Allan Poe.

Tim turned over to see Emma smiling at him, her wide eyes brimming with happiness. The bruise on her face was just darkening and he winced before lapsing into a smile, moving her curls out of the way. He took her into his arms and pulled her close, relishing the warmth of her as her tiny arms went around his neck. He held her there with his eyes closed, committing her to memory. He'd come so close to losing her last night, that every moment was important.

Pulling away from her gently, he asked, "Sleep okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah," she replied as she looked up at him. "Who's that girl, daddy? Why did she come with us?"

Moving to sit up more, Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes, casting his sights about the room. Furrowing his brow, he stood, looking back to Emma, "Did you see her when you woke up, Emma?"

"No. But I heard someone outside yelling. That's why I woke up. They were being loud," she groused as she got up and scratched her head. "I'm hungry, daddy. When can we eat?"

"In a minute," Tim answered as he crossed over to the window. Snatching back the drapes, his eyes widened at the sight of the scene before him, the familiar yellow police tape billowing in the stiff wind. Leaving the window, he headed for the bathroom, bellowing, "CALLEIGH! CALLEIGH! ARE YOU HERE?" The bathroom door was closed and he calmed himself long enough to rationalize that she may have been taking a shower or getting herself together. Placing his hand on the knob, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the door, breathing outwardly, "Forgive me, Cal if I see something I'm not supposed to."

The door opened slowly and as his eyes opened, he saw the empty bathroom, his heart starting to race. He then turned on his heels and stopped at the foot of the bed where Emma sat, obviously bewildered at his frantic actions. Snatching up his wallet, cell and slamming his feet into his shoes he arched a brow, "We'll grab something on the way, kiddo. Grab your shoes, we've gotta go."

Sliding down off the bed and picking up her shoes, Emma began to put them on. Looking over at her father as he gathered everything, she crinkled her brow, "What's the matter, daddy? Why do we have to go?"

"Because Daddy's friend, Calleigh…she's gone." Running his hands through his hair, he sighed, "God…where did she go?" Opening the door, he looked outside, the sounds of the scene filtering through his ears. Glancing at the car, he was confused to see it there, wondering if she'd instead walked to the diner. Turning back inside, his eyes lit on a piece of paper and he went to pick it up reading it rapidly.

_Tim,_

_I've gone across the street to get something to eat for you and the munchkin. I should be back before you wake up but if I'm not- don't flip out. I'll be back soon._

_Cal_

Crumpling up the paper, he sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose relaxing. With his voice now calm, he sighed, "C'mon, Em. We can go over to the diner and get something to eat."

Getting her shoes on, Emma walked over to Tim, looking up at him and taking his hand in hers. Giving him a smile as he looked down at her, she chuckled, "Do you like her, daddy? She's pretty."

"She's very pretty," Tim answered as his face colored. Lost in his thoughts for a moment, he shook his head coming back to the thought at hand. "But right now, we have to find the pretty woman. Opening the door, he let her through, "We're going to eat quickly so that we can get to Grandma's okay?"

"Okay. Will Uncle Stevie be there?" Emma asked as Tim closed the door behind them. "He said next time I was there he'd take me to get some toys."

"I'm sure that Stevie will be there." Starting to walk, Tim sunk his hands in his jeans and glanced down at the ground, "You know, I have to leave you for a few days at Grandma's, I don't want you to get hurt, and Daddy's gotta work. You're okay with that, aren't you?"

Looking up at him, Emma frowned some, "You have to go away again?"

"Yes, and I'm only leaving you there to make sure you're not going to get hurt. I'm coming right back to you, sweetie." Seeing her hesitation, he sighed, stopping to kneel, "The bad man isn't coming to get you anymore, Em. He's not coming."

Looking into his eyes, Emma shook her head, "He said he was gonna hurt you, daddy. He said I wouldn't have you anymore."

Bringing her to him and enclosing her within his arms, he sighed, "He's never going to take me away from you, Emma. I won't let him."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she laid her head there, "I don't want you to go, daddy. I don't want you working."

"Sweetie, I have to. Someone special needs my help, I can't just leave her…" Spotting something on the ground, he reached down and brought it up, "She wouldn't drop this, would she?"

Spotting a man and a child in the parking lot across the street, Officer Dan Jenkins headed over, adjusting his hat on his head. When he reached them, he nodded and smiled at the little girl and then looked at the man, "Excuse me, sir…I uh, I was wondering if you might have heard anything outside here about a half hour to an hour ago?"

Tim reached for Emma's hand as he stood and frowned, "What happened out here?"

"Man was found shot not long ago outside the restaurant," he said hiking a thumb back over his shoulder. "You didn't happen to hear anything, did ya?"

Squeezing Emma's hand, Tim sighed, "Uh…no. We were asleep. Was there anything else? Casing's, footprint's?" He knew his curiosity was getting the best of him, but he couldn't help it. He needed information, because he held in his hands the key to his deepest fear. "He was the only one?"

Crinkling his brow, Officer Jenkins shook his head, "No, only one guy. Hey, how you know about all that stuff anyways?" Placing his hand onto the handle of his gun, he eyed Tim, "What's you're name, partner?"

"Tim Speedle, and to answer your question, I'm a crime scene investigator in Miami." Looking around, he sighed, the shoddy police work telling, "You're letting the scene get away from you. You might want to get back there."

Looking back at it and them to him, he nodded with his chin, "We ain't got no crime scene people near here. Think you can take look, tell me what you see?"

Exhaling frustratingly, he nodded, "But only for a few minutes. My daughter and I have to get on the road." Looking past the officer, he asked, "Have you cleared a path to the victim?" When he saw the confusion he sighed, "Never mind. Lead the way, officer."

Turning and walking, Officer Jenkins looked back at Tim, "Most we ever get around here is a bar fight or a fender bender. This…this is something we never see unlike you big city guys." Coming to the tape, he ducked under it and lifted it for them. When the came under he sighed, "No one in the diner saw anything. Hell, Ralph had just finished eating and was heading back to his place."

Tim turned to Emma and knelt, smoothing her curls, "I need you to stand right here, alright, sweetie? Daddy's gotta do something."

Nodding her head, Emma looked up at the heavy set police officer and then back to Tim, "Are you in trouble, daddy?"

"No, but Daddy's going to help. Stand right here." Leaving her there, he moved methodically towards the body, keeping his eyes down. He saw drag marks leading from the body. Bending, he studied the marks and saw two pair of foot prints, then looking along the length, seeing only one. "Two people have been here, one drug the other away." Seeing the ATM, he quirked his brow, "Do you think you could get those tapes?"

Looking towards where he was talking, Officer Jenkins nodded, "Yeah, should be able to." Seeing one of the other officers standing near one of the patrol cars, he called out, "Hey, Roy…get over to the bank and have Mrs. Ensley get you the tape from that ATM machine."

Kneeling down and looking, Officer Jenkins nodded, "Marjorie, the waitress inside found Ralph here. Said she saw a car speeding away. Could be who did this."

"Could be. She didn't get the make and model, did she?" Tim asked, glancing back at Emma. He sighed and shook his head, "We're gonna have to make this quick, my little girl's getting antsy."

Looking back at her, he smiled, "If you want, I can have Jessica take her inside. She don't need to see any of this. Ms. Alma could fix her something to eat."

Sighing heavily, Tim moved to Emma, "Hey, kiddo…you want to go in and get something to eat? It looks like I might be a while here."

Looking around some, Emma nodded her head and then looked back towards the body, "Did the bad man hurt him too, daddy?"

Motioning Jessica over, Jenkins pointed to the little girl, "Do me a favor, Jess, take her inside and have Ms. Alma fix her whatever she wants…oh, and tell her we'll need more coffee out here."

"Sure thing, Dan," Jessica said and went over to where the man and girl was. Bending down, Jessica smiled, "Hi, sweetie, I'm Jessica. Would you like to go inside and get something to eat while your dad is out here? You can have anything you want."

Looking at the police woman and then to her dad and seeing him nod in approval, she nodded herself and then took the ladies hand as it was offered to her. As they began to walk, Emma looked back at him, seeing the smile he gave her.

Tim made sure that she was well in before retaining his focus on the task at hand, nodding in the direction of the ATM, "Is there a place where I can view the tapes?"

"Yeah, I think Pete's got a tv and VCR in the diner office. It'll be the closet to here," Dan said as he looked around more. Taking off his hat and wiping at his brow, he sighed, "I always dreaded something like this happenin'."

"It's never fun when a life is lost," Tim answered back solemnly. He started walking and noticed the odd pattern of foot prints and narrowed his brow. Before they disappeared into drag marks, the prints were off center, almost as if the person were limping. His mind instantly seized on Calleigh and he then stood, "Hey, you mind if I take a break, I need to see if there's someone in the diner?"

"No, go ahead. I'll bring in the tape as soon as Roy get's back with it," Dan said as he looked at Tim. "Tell Ms. Alma you're with us, she'll fix you up with somethin'."

"I just need to check up on something. I won't be long." Stepping past the officer, he made his way to the diner, opening the door swiftly, expecting to see her smiling face. Instead, he was met with a sea of strange faces. Emma was sitting at the bar with her back to him, happily chatting with the waitress. Moving back out, he went back to the officer, anxious now to watch those tapes.

Seeing Roy coming back with the tape, Dan held out his hand as it was handed to him and then headed towards the door. Seeing the CSI coming out, he held it up and arched a brow, "Got what you needed. Pete'll let us use his office."

"Good, let's go," Tim said as he looked over the tape again. Following the officer into the diner, he passed by Emma and winked at her, giving her a small smile. Continuing on until coming to the office, Tim waited as the officer knocked on the door, glancing at his watch.

Waiting, Pete opened the door, looking at Dan and the other man with him, "Pete, I was hoping we could use your tv and VCR…this is uh…Tim Speedle, he's one those crime scene guys."

"Sure, boys, come on in." Pete said as he stood aside and let them in. Closing the door back, he pointed to the television, "It's over there Dan. I'm just finishin' up this mornings paperwork then I'll be out your hair."

As they filtered into the office, Tim asked, "So…did you hear anything this morning?"

"Nope, can't say I did." Taking his seat behind his desk, Pete shook his head, "Shame though about Ralph. He'd been coming here every mornin' for the past twenty years for his breakfast and mornin' paper."

"Yes, that is sad." A moment of silence fell and Tim nodded anxiously. When the officer slid the tape into the VCR, Tim crossed his arms about himself and leaned back against the desk. Seeing the date on the time stamp, he sighed, "We're going to need to move this up."

Hitting fast forward, Dan watched the screen as the images from the day before moved about quickly on the screen, showing the diner clearly in the background. After a few minutes, they came to just before the shooting and he slowed it down. Watching with Tim, they saw a darken four door sedan pull into the parking lot, the occupant staying inside.

Looking at Tim, he nodded, "That ain't no car I've ever seen around these parts…unless it was a traveler coming through."

"That's no traveler," Tim responded as he focused on the plates. Searching for something to write with, Tim took the numbers down. Looking back up, his brow narrowed, "He never gets out of the car. Move it up more?"

Moving it up more, Dan then slowed it back to normal, seeing a woman come in view of the ATM camera. Raising a brow, he smirked, "Well, hello honey. Who are you?"

"Calleigh," he whispered as he watched her intently. Leaning in more, he saw the door to the car open and him emerge, walking slowly towards her. Tim's heart nearly stopped when he saw him take her from behind, causing her to drop the card. More time passed and he watched in horror as he extended his arm and shot at something, the returned the gun to her head. The scene continued until he had her in the car, Tim's anger boiling at the rough manner in which he handled her. Before long, the car was gone and Tim was on the move, "Thanks for everything, officer. I'll run the plates on that car, but I'm sure that the person who shot your friend is long gone, and he has a hostage."

Watching as he moved fast, Dan followed, "Hey, where are you goin'? We can use the extra help here."

"I need to get in contact with the crime lab in Miami. We've got to find that man," Tim said as he pointed to the television. "When we find him we can bring him here and stand for the murder. Right now, it's important that I get on the road."

Nodding, Dan sighed, "Well, if there's anything we can do to help ya…just let us know."

"You've done enough for me," Tim said as he looked back. He held up the paper and promised, "I'm going to find this guy and he's going to stand for what he's done."

Sitting at the bar and finishing up her eggs, Emma laugh as the waitress brought over a bag and set it next to her. "Daddy will be surprised now."

"I'm sure he will," Sally said as she saw the dark haired man walking towards him and pointed, "And I think that's him there."

Turning in her seat and looking, Emma smiled brightly, "Daddy! Ms. Sally made you some breakfast too. She even put it in a bag like Grammy Alexx does with my lunch sometimes."

Tim went to her and picked her up, taking the bag out of her hand, "She did? I must thank this Ms. Sally." Looking up at the waitress, he smiled, "I can't thank you enough, Ms. Sally. You've made a little girl's day."

"My pleasure. She's a sweet little thing, that's for sure," Sally smiled as she looked at them. "Can I get you somethin' officer? Maybe some hot coffee or a soda…it's on the house."

"Some hot coco perhaps?" he nodded towards Emma and smiled, "It's her favorite."

"Sure thing, comin' right up," she said as she headed back behind the counter.

Looking at Tim, Emma held onto him, "Daddy, did you find your pretty lady friend?"

"No, but I've got some information that will help. We're still going to go to Syracuse, I don't want you near this." Watching the waitress make the coco, he sighed, feeling her eyes on him, "I won't be gone long."

"Promise?" Emma asked, her big brown eyes looking into his. "I'll miss you, daddy."

"I'll miss you, sweetie. But for now, what do you say to a plane ride? We can get to New York faster." He kissed her on the cheek and then nodded, grabbing the hot chocolate. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Holding onto the bag of food for him as he carried her and the hot chocolate, Emma looked around as they headed out the diner, seeing an ambulance loading the man into it. Looking down, she sighed, her heart breaking at the knowledge that her dad would be leaving again.

* * *

Getting out the hummer, Jesse looked around at the patrol cars along with a ME van and several unmarks. The address he'd been given to Tim's place in Saint Petersburg had been pretty easy to find, both him and Walter arriving in the early morning hours. Crinkling his eyes as he scanned for someone in charge, he walked to the front of the hulking vehicle, feeling Walter's presence beside him.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "I don't think any of Tim's friends made it out of here alive."

"It's not looking like it. What the hell happened here?" Taking a look at the damage wrought, Walter arched a brow, "It looks like he just laid into them, no hesitation."

Shaking his head, Jesse raised his brow, "This guy is playing for keeps. Speed better stay on his toes with this guy. Last thing we needs is for his daughter to be fatherless." As an officer approached, Jesse adjusted his badge and then held out his hand to him, "Jesse Cardosa, CSI Miami Dade. This is CSI Walter Simmons."

Nodding to them and shaking Jesse's hand, Detective Richard Webber then took a step back, "Something I can help yall with? This is an active crime scene."

Pointing to the men on the ground, Jesse then looked back at the Detective, "One of our co-workers owns the place. He was here with another CSI that's in police protection. The same man that did this could be the same one we're looking for."

"Man?" Webber asked as he looked to them with disbelief. He shook his head and grimaced at the sight of the bodies, "There is no way this is a one man job. I know a few of these boys; they weren't the easiest to get the drop on." Webber sighed heavily at the thought of his late colleagues and exasperated, "These are the boys we called when there was nothing else to do. Five out of the six that are on their backs right now were from SWAT. The other was from the crime lab." Feeling the anger welling, he turned to the house, "I would really love to speak with your friend- he's got a lot of answering to do."

Walking past the two men, Walter surveyed the scene and arched his brow, "There is no way this can be the work of one, unless this is one bad ass." Hearing his phone ringing, he fished it out and answered, keeping his eyes on the scene, "Simmons."

Thankful to hear a familiar voice, Tim glancing over to Emma as she slept peacefully, her body turned towards the window of the airplane. Now that he had some free time, he had some answers to get. "Hey, big guy, where are you guys at? I need a few things, and time is of the importance."

Looking at the other two and pointing back to the Hummer, Walter retreated to it, keeping his voice low, "Man, Speedle, where the hell are you? We made it to your place and it looks like a massacre went on here. Six guys are dead on your driveway, man."

"Six?" Tim questioned as he glanced to Emma. She stirred slightly before returning to her restful state, and Tim focused back on his conversation, "Four of my guys were still breathing when I left. Only two had gone down…what happened?"

"I think our boy that we're looking for went psycho or something," Walter replied as he looked back at the scene. "Jesse is talking to the detective on the case now. They uh…they're wanting to talk to you, man. None of this look's good. They think there was more then one guy involved."

"Surely they don't think that I had anything to do with it, do they?" Running his hands through his hair, Tim sighed heavily and closed his eyes, the images of his friends struggling with Larken coming back to him. In his pursuit to get Calleigh out of there, he hadn't even asked if they were okay. The regret began to tug at him fully as he opened his eyes, "I'll deal with that later, right now… I need you to run a tag. Our professor has Calleigh, and he's gone. He couldn't have gotten out of Florida yet, but the quicker we put out an all points, the better our chances are of catching this lunatic."

"What!' Walter exclaimed, catching Jesse attention. Opening the hummer, Walter reached in for the onboard computer keyboard and tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear, "Okay, give it to me."

Pulling out the slip of paper, Tim read from it clearly "RLT 742. Did you get that, big guy?"

Typing it in, Walter repeated it, "Romeo, Lima, Tango 742…" Waiting, he sighed as he saw Jesse coming, "Jesse is on his way over. What the hell happened? How did this guy get Calleigh?"

Tim rested his head against the head rest of the seat, and sighed heavily, recounting the moment he realized that it was his lack of tenacity that resulted in Calleigh being taken. Cringing, he gripped the phone tighter, "We were in some small town a couple of hours outside of St. Pete's. I was sleeping, she went out to get something to eat for breakfast…He snatched her as she walked to the diner. It was captured on the ATM video." He could feel the anger rising within himself and he clenched his teeth, "He's got a big enough head start, Walter."

"Information just starting to come through now…okay, we're looking for a black 2005 Cadillac CTS Sedan registered to Lakeshore Rentals out of Fort Myers," Walter replied as he typed in more. Getting there phone number, he looked at Jesse as he walked up, "I'll get on with the dealership and see if the car is equipped with GPS. Here…talk to Jesse." Handing him his phone, Walter pointed to Jesse's, "Give me yours…it's Speed. Larken's got Calleigh."

Handing Walter his phone, Jesse put the other to his ear, "Speed, you okay, man?"

At the sound of his old friend's voice, he exhaled heavily. It was weighing on him that Calleigh was now in the sinister clutches of a murderer, a murderer who had stalked her for God only knows how long. Each second that ticked by was a second gone to Calleigh.

"I've had better, Jesse. I'm on my way to New York. I'm going to drop off my little girl at my parents and get in the air- hopefully, with the plate number, we can catch them." Staring at the ceiling, he asked quietly, "My friends…can you tell me what happened to them?"

"All have GSW's…three also had there throats slashed as well," Jesse replied solemnly. "I'm sorry, Speed. We tried to get here as fast as we could."

The brutality of the kills infuriated him and he tried to keep it in check, nearly crushing his phone. Not only did Larken now have Calleigh, but he had taken the lives of his friends. Giving himself a moment, he shook his head and pushed back the emotion, "Ah…um…I told Walter that I'd take care of any questions that the police had for me there. Right now, I'm concentrating on catching them. I've got to stop in New York, then…hopefully there will be word on where they're heading."

"I'll have an APB and BOLO put out for them. Any idea where they might be heading?" Jesse asked as he motioned over the other Detective.

"None," Tim answered with a huff. It was irritating him that he had no solution for the problem at hand and he shook his head, "Is there anything there that could possibly point the way? Have we checked into Larken's background?"

"Ryan and Frank are doing that right now," Jesse replied as the other detective came to rest next to him. "Hang on a minute, Speed." Pulling the phone away, Jesse looked at the man, "I just got word the suspect now has one of our CSI hostage and is on the move. Walter has the information on the vehicle…we need to get a BOLO and APB out on it asap."

Seeing him nod and head off and start barking out orders, Jesse placed the phone back, "When you get back, call me, Speed. I'm gonna need to know every move you make from here on out. As soon as we have a lead on the vehicle, I'll let you know." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, "Dammit, H is gonna have a shit fit over this."

"Don't remind me. I told him that I would be able to keep her safe," Tim responded quietly. His thoughts shifted quickly and he asked, "How is he?"

Raising his brow as Walter walked over to the other detective giving him information, Jesse shook his head, "A little crispy around the edges and some cracked ribs, but the doctors think he'll be okay. They kept him because of the concussion and smoke inhalation. There's not much left of his place and was lucky to get out."

"He was really lucky. Some didn't fare out so well." Tim realized his tone was acidic, but he couldn't help it. Six of his best friends had met their end at the hand of one man, the one man who seemed to be a step ahead of them. He couldn't figure out how he had caught up so fast to them; he'd left no information with his friends, and their stop had been spur of the moment. There was no way he could've known their next move.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he arched a brow, "Any word on when they are going to let him go?"

"In the next day or two," Jesse replied. Running a hand through is hair, he sighed, "Speed, you know if you need someone with you out there I'd be more the willing to help. Calleigh means a lot to all of us."

"For right now, I think it's best, Jesse. All our efforts are concentrated on getting background information- there's no need to spread us thin. If I need anything else, I'll give you a call." Seeing her starting to stir once more, he sighed, "Look, I'll give you a call once I'm finished in Syracuse."

"Alright…and Speed…take care and watch your ass out there, man," Jesse said as he closed the door to the Hummer.

"I will. Oh and Jesse, don't tell Horatio. I don't think he needs to know anything right now." He knew he was courting the Lieutenant's wrath, but he thought it was better for him if he didn't know at the moment.

Raising a brow, Jesse shook his head, "You know, that's just asking for trouble, don't you? I'll…I'll hold off as long as I can, but he's gonna have to know, Speed."

"I know, but…just give me a few days to at least get on this bastards' trail. The last thing I need is Horatio rampaging through the lower forty eight."

Smirking, Jesse started to head towards the others, "Yeah, well, I think H will be doing that anyways once he finds out. You know how he is. Plus…this is Calleigh we're talking about."

"Yeah, Calleigh." His thoughts drifted and he sighed heavily, memories from years ago assaulting him. There had been a reason why he left and never contacted anyone, especially her, but now, he couldn't validate that reason. Running his hand through his hair quickly, he banished the memories and spoke quickly, "I'll call you when I'm done in Syracuse."

"Alright…keep safe, Speed." Ending the call, Jesse came over to the others, listening to what was going on.

Hanging up, he looked to see her surfacing and smiled lightly. Moving her hair out of her eyes, he sighed and whispered, "How are you doing, kiddo?"

Blinking slowly, Emma looked up at him, "Are we there yet, daddy? I want to take me shoes off. My foot's hurting."

"Your foot?" he questioned as he glanced downward. Arching a brow, he continued, "You want me to take a look at it, see what it is?"

"The bad man took my shoes before we left Grammy Alexx's. Then he gave them back and said for me to wear them," she replied as she lifted her right foot and pulled off her tenny shoe and then did the same with the other.

Tim took the shoes in hand and then patted his lap, "Put them there, I'll take a look at them." When she turned her body to place her feet in his lap he peered at the soft skin and saw the angry red area, marking the beginnings of a blister. "I wonder what's doing this." Slipping his hand into one of her shoes, he felt around and felt something protruding from the padding. His brow furrowed and he looked to Emma, "Did you see what he did with your shoes?"

Shaking her head as she watched him, Emma then looked up at him, "No. He wouldn't let me. He turned around so I couldn't see."

Pulling at the padding, he slipped it out and then reached for the protrusion, his brow knit in concentration. Finally able to get it out, he looked at it and turned it around in his palm unsure of what exactly it was. Handing her the shoes back, he smirked to cover his concern, "How about you get a piggy back ride for the rest of the way. Sounds good?"

Smiling and nodding, Emma moved her feet back in front of her, "Sounds good. Daddy, will you be able to read to me tonight?"

Holding the device in his hand, Tim nodded, "Yes, and then you can tell me your story. I missed that."

Leaning over onto him, her head rested on his shoulder, "Daddy, don't let the bad man hurt you like he said he would."

"He's not going to have the chance," Tim promised as he caressed her chocolate curls. He smiled at her closeness, rueful that he was going to have to leave her yet again. Letting a slow breath out, he took her tiny hand in his and chuckled, "Okay, when I get back, you have to tell me what you want to do. Anything you want, it's yours- kinda. Nothing crazy."

"I just want us to go to Disney World…just you and me," she replied as she looked up at him. Giving him a small smile, she laid her head back onto him, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie. Rest, we've got maybe another hour until we get to Grandma's." When she nodded and rested against him, he placed his hand on her head gently and relaxed. In his other hand, he gripped the device, mindful that time was a luxury that he didn't have. Once he said his goodbyes to his daughter, he knew his next stop.

* * *

Glaring at the cell phone that sat on the tray next to the uneaten tray of food, Horatio felt himself getting angry. He'd spent most of his day in and out of consciousness because of the drugs , and now that he was up he knew that Calleigh had never called. He would've thought that they had already arrived in Syracuse and that she would have time to call, but that didn't seem to be the situation.

Snatching up the phone, he flipped it up again, knowing that it would be the same as it had been twenty minutes ago; mockingly silent. Deciding to get some answers, he dialed his number, in hopes that he wasn't interrupting anything. As the line continued to ring, fuzzy images began to appear and he was reminded on how he landed in the hospital. Having been faced with that amount of brutality set his fear for Calleigh anew, and a sudden urgency took root in him, the need to hear her voice becoming overwhelming. When there was no answer, he slammed the cover of the phone down, taking a moment to breathe. Calleigh hadn't called, and Speed wasn't answering his phone, something was wrong.

After calming somewhat, he dialed another number and waited for him to answer. It took all he had to reign in his fury as he heard the familiar sound of his voice as it answered. Bitingly, he asked, "Mind telling me what's going on? I haven't heard from Calleigh…is everything alright?"

Cringing at the sound of his voice, Jesse looked up from the computer in the trace lab and rubbed his eyes. After getting back late from Saint Petersburg, him and the others had been doing everything they could do get a lead on Calleigh and her abductor. Clearing his throat, Jesse rubbed his hand roughly over his face, "H…we're still working on finding Larken. We got a lead though on his car…at least what he's driving and a plate number."

"Yes, that's good, but you didn't answer my question. Is everything alright? Why hasn't Calleigh called?" Horatio closed his eyes, hoping to hear that they were somewhere near, "Please tell me that they're okay."

"Speed called me earlier from Syracuse. He's gonna leave his daughter there with his parents," Jesse said as he closed his eyes, hoping Horatio wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Have they gotten there then? And it's not like Calleigh to not call. I keep calling both of their cells and I'm getting nothing. Something's going on, Jesse, and I want to know what it is." Horatio's voice timbered with ferocity and he sat up, garnering a wave of pain, "Something's up, Jesse. I would like to know what it is."

Sighing heavily, Jesse looked at Walter as he walked into the lab, "There uh…there's been a development, H. Just…stay calm. Last thing we need…"

"The last thing I need is someone dictating on how to feel. What is going on, Jesse?" When he didn't answer, Horatio demanded, "Detective Cardoza…"

Pulling the phone away from his ear and cringing, Jesse looked up to see Walter snickering at him and scowled. Placing the phone back, he licked his lips, "H, there was a problem at the motel where Speed and Calleigh stayed." Pushing out a tuff of air, he sighed, "Calleigh was taken this morning by Larken."

Horatio felt all of the blood drain from his face as he sat, bewildered by the words. His eyes slid shut and he exhaled heavily, the words now running through his mind along with the images of Calleigh's petrified face. Gaining the ability to talk, he asked, "How long…"

Glancing up at the clock, Jesse sighed, "Fourteen hours now, H. We've got a BOLO and APB out on them both along with full descriptions of the car and them."

Placing a hand over his eyes, Horatio rubbed heavily and sighed, "Did it ever dawn on anybody that in fourteen hours, he could've ditched the car? He's probably altered their appearance! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" His anger was all consuming and it was taking all of his being to remain where he sat, his grip on the phone increasing. But even as the anger was flowing through him, on the same course, so was despair and he felt it hitting him like a crushing wave. A maniac had Calleigh, and he was unable to do anything about it. "She's been gone for fourteen hours…Fourteen hours, Jesse. There's no telling what he's doing to her."

Pulling the phone back slightly as Horatio ranted, Jesse sighed before placing it back to his ear, "Horatio, were doing all we can with what we have. We got lucky with the car information…in some ways. An ATM in the town where they were staying caught everything…including him killing a man as Calleigh tried to get away. He also killed six of Speed's friend in Saint Pete's."

"He's killed seven people, and you feel like we're lucky?" Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing and sighed heavily. Pushing the covers away, he groused, "I'm going to sign myself out of here and then I'm going to find her."

"H…Just wait, okay. Let me hear back from Speed first. He's going to New York City and gonna see a Mac Taylor there. He found what look's like a GPS in Emma's shoe, which could be how he found them." Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head, "We're doing all we can, H. You know that."

"Yes, well I'm going to further things along." Taking his time, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and winced in pain, his ribs screaming at his action. Breathing outwardly, he cringed and stood, a small cry coming from him. Steadying himself, he breathed heavily, "I'm going to intercept Speed in New York and then we'll go from there. You and Walter keep at the details, I want to know some background information before I leave New York."

"Ryan and Frank are already working on that. H…we'll find them and get Calleigh back," Jesse said firmly, his intentions true to the southern blond. "As of right now we know Larken had a blade of some sort and at least two guns with a silencer being no shots were heard at either scene. And H…Ryan did find out Larken took off from the college on sick leave. Left his car there along with another note for us."

"A note? What does it say?" Horatio asked, leaning against the bed.

Motioning for Walter to bring over the paper that Ryan had collected, he raised a brow, as he started to read.

_"__She was a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee. And evil was the hour when she saw, and loved, and wedded the painter. He, passionate, studious, austere, and having already a bride in his Art; she a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee; all light and smiles, and frolicsome as the young fawn; loving and cherishing all things; hating only the Art which was her rival…EAP__"_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Horatio sighed and shook his head, "Another Edgar Allan Poe quote. Okay…get that to QD and download the text to my laptop, I'm going to come by before I leave, I can work on the meaning behind the notes on my way to New York. There's something to those notes, Jesse, if not, he wouldn't be sending them."

"H, are you sure you're okay to be traveling? I know how cracked ribs feel…if you want I'll go to New York so you can recover," Jesse offered up, hoping he'd accept the offer.

"No, you stay here, I'll be fine," Horatio said as he sighed. He was going to have to wrap himself tightly to brace against the pain, but he knew he was going to be dealing with a degree of blinding pain. It couldn't stop him, however, Calleigh was in the clutches of a mad man, and he couldn't let her down. "If I see that it's getting to be too much, I'll slack off, but I have to do this, Jesse, for Calleigh."

Nodding, Jesse looked down, his own thought's going to Calleigh. Closing his eyes, he sighed, "I understand, H. Just let me know what you need us to do and I'll make sure it happens." Looking back up, he pursed his lips and raised a brow, "Do uh…do you need anything from here? Change of clothes, back-up weapon?"

"All of the above. I was told that my home was burned to the ground, so whatever I have at the lab is what I have to deal with right now." Reminded of Calleigh's offer to stay in her home hit him like a ton of bricks and he let out as shaky breath, "I'll swing by there to pick them up once I'm done here."

"I'll send Walter over to pick you up then. He's been going at it since last night and needs a break from here," Jesse said as he looked over at the younger man and smirked. "I'll have him on his way in a few. That'll give you time to tell off a few of the hospital staff."

The door opened and Horatio was faced with one of the nurses on staff and smirked deviously, "And the first victim walks through the door. Tell Walter to come right up, I'm sure after I'm done, they're going to want me gone."

"Will do, H. See ya here soon." Hanging up with him, Jesse looked at Walter and raised a brow, "Our fearless leader needs a ride here to get some of his things."

"Our fearless leader needs to learn when to sit it out. Doesn't he have a couple of cracked ribs? That cannot feel good walking around with," Walter said as he shook his head. Already seeing Jesse's expression he shook his head and waved him off, "I'll go and pick up our fearless leader. Call me if something comes up from trace."

"I will. And hey…thanks, Walter," Jesse said giving him a tired smile.

"Don't mention it. After this is all over, I think we're all going to sleep for four days straight. I know I am." Walter chuckled as he walked out, stopping to turn to Jesse, "We're gonna find her, Jesse. Everything's going to be alright."

"I hope so, Walter…cause right now, it's not looking good for Calleigh," Jesse replied, sadness in his voice that they couldn't do more.

"Positive thinking, my man, positive thinking." Walter gave him a smile before leaving, his feet carrying him further than what his brain wanted to. He knew he had to push himself, for the sake of his friends, and Calleigh, knowing that every moment that passed she was one further step away.

* * *

The peacefulness that she felt was like none other. The sun was shinning, a gentle breeze was blowing off the water helping to sooth the heat of the sun and a gentle whisper was in her ear. Smiling to herself, she knew that smooth voice, the voice she had grown to love to hear, the voice she craved. To her, nothing could be better then this.

The feel of his hands taking hers in his caused a content sigh to fall from her lips, the strength she felt in them like no other, yet they held certain gentleness to them. Soft whispers of love wisped by her ear as she let him move her, caress her as she relaxed, her eyes closed. His fingers traced her jaw as she laid back, a cool breeze hitting her and making the feel of the sun on her skin bearable. A soft kiss came to her cheek and she smiled some, the feel of his lips on her skin, warm and soft. Moving slightly, she sighed, his name falling from her lips, "Horatio…"

The sudden sting of a slap stung at her cheek and her eyes shot open, not seeing the man she called for, but the blue grey eyes of the man that had stalked her, taken her from the life she knew. Coming to her senses and realizing where she was, she began to struggle, finding her hands tied in front of her along with her ankles.

"Get away from me…" she said as she struggled more, trying to loosen her binds.

At the sound of his name whispered on her voice, the anger flared and he couldn't help but react to it with violence. Even though he'd been taken care of, she still harbored hope that he was coming to get her…unless.

Peering at her accusingly, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is the red head still alive?" When she refused to speak, he slapped her again and asked again, his voice growing in rancor, "I said, is he still alive? ANSWER ME!"

Glaring at the man, Calleigh spoke through clenched teeth, "You'll never kill him…but he will kill you."

Her answer brought her another strike on the cheek and his anger peaked as he grabbed her and shook her, bellowing, "If he comes to get you, he'll die! I took out six of your boyfriend's friends, you don't think one isn't going to be easy for me to dispatch? You better hope that he doesn't find us." An intense feeling overcame him and he ran a hand through his hair, his voice now calm, "I'll just be ready for him, that's it, I'll be ready for him." He smiled at her through the haze of hatred and placed his hand on the dashboard trunk latch, "You pull anything, and I'll kill you, and then go back for your red headed prick of a boyfriend."

Standing her own ground the best she could, Calleigh stared at the man, "Go to hell you bastard. You'll never own me…ever. No matter what you do or say…I'll always love someone else."

Fighting the desire to strike her again, he instead wagged his finger at her, "You're not going to do that to me, sweetie. I love you too much to hit you again." Centering himself, he put his hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath, letting it ease out of his body. He blinked slowly and smiled, "I'll be right back, Evie."

"And it's Calleigh, you bastard," she spat back at him as she started to struggle again. Lifting up some from the laid back car seat, Calleigh yelled out as loud as she could, "HELP!"

Panic gripped him and he moved fast, slapping his hand on her mouth. Glowering at her, he shook his head, "NO! NO! NO! Shut up! Don't make me hurt you, Evie. Be quiet so I won't hurt you." Pressing down harder, he closed his eyes, hoping that she would start to quiet. He could feel her struggling under his hand and his brow furrowed, "I don't want to hurt you, Evie. Be quiet long enough for me to get a room."

Unable to breath, Calleigh could feel as her body began to give in under him. Fear ran through her, unsure if the others would be able to find her in time. Slowly, the need for air became too great and her eyes began to close and her body stilled as she blacked out.

Assessing her, he shook his head and sighed heavily, "Couldn't be avoided, sweetie. I'll be right back." Getting out, he slipped the key out of the ignition and then slammed the door, locking it. Dusk was approaching and he was thankful for the dark tint that hid her binds from view. To the random citizen, it looked as if she was simply resting. Taking a look back at the car, he smiled and pushed the strands of his dark hair back, straightening himself. They were going to stop for the evening, and then get back on the road in the morning, hopefully staying a step ahead of his pursuers.

Crossing the street, he entered into the small office, taking a short glance at the appearance and smiled happily. Placing his wallet down, he regarded the manager with a nod and asked, "Vacancy for one?"

Gail Delores smiled as she sat behind the desk, watching the small tv. Quitman, Georgia was a small and quiet little town with signs of the olde South all around them. Plantation homes still stood with current residence inhabiting them, the land surrounding them now dotted with newer homes. The main strip consisted of a little grocery store that had been built back in the sixties along with a laundry mat and a little fast food joint that served everything from fried chicken to Chinese food. All in all, it was the perfect place to get lost in the laid back style of the South.

The sound of the rickety screen door opening caught her attention and she looked to see and middle aged man walk in. His grayish blue eyes caught hers and she rose from her chair and came to the desk. At his inquiry, Gail smiled brightly and pulled out a log book, "Of course, sugar. I've got a single cottage towards the back…will that work for ya?"

Giving her a responding smile, he nodded, "That will be just fine, ma'am. And, no matter what, I wish not to be disturbed. I just need a place to rest tonight and I'll be getting back on the road again." He glanced around again, gesturing to the clock, "What time does the restaurant close tonight?"

Looking up at it, she then opened the log in book, "It'll be open for another two hours. And, if you decide to eat there, I recommend there chicken friend streak sandwich with the fixin's. It's simply delish." Turning and reaching back for a key, she then began to write in the log, "Okay, name sir?"

"Curtis Lawson," he replied as he pulled out several bills. He noticed her line of sight and smiled, "How much will the room be?"

"With tax…thirty seven fifty eight." Writing his name into the log, she then turned it to him, "Just sign here. Now…there are fresh towels in there already and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Signing his name, he gave her a warm grin and shook his head, "I don't think that I'll need anything else, but just the same, thank you. What should I do if no one's up here in the morning?"

"Oh…there a slot next to the door, just drop the key in there, honey," she replied as she took the money he gave her and went to the small lock box. Opening it, she got his change and took it back to him, holding her hand out with it, "And there's a do not disturb sign on the back of the cottage door if you should decide to stay til the ten o'clock check out time."

"Thank you," he answered back as he took the money. Folding it neatly, he swung the key on his index finger and tilted his head towards her, "Have a good evening, ma'am." Leaving, he went back to the car and unlocked it, slipping in under the wheel. Looking to her, he sighed, moving a stray strand of blonde hair away from her eyes, "We've got the night, sweetie. No one's going to bother us." He let his fingers linger on her skin and sighed with contentment. Things were falling into place easily, but he still had a few precautions to take.

Driving the car to the back, he parked at the cottage and took a moment to breathe, "We're not going to be disturbed and that's good because I have to make some minor adjustments."


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"Yet I am not more sure that my soul lives, than I am that perverseness is one of the primitive impulses of the human heart - one of the indivisible primary faculties, or sentiments, which give direction to the character of Man."

From "The Black Cat" by Edgar Allan Poe

Moving slowly through the corridor, Horatio nodded to the techs that still roamed, catching their stares. Everyone thought that he'd been off his rocker to sign himself out of the hospital after being through an ordeal like his, but he had reason. Calleigh had been missing for more than fourteen hours, and she was in the clutches of a mad man. If that wasn't motivation enough, he couldn't think of anything else that would move him. The mere thought of Calleigh suffering caused him to shiver, his ribs reacting in protest and he stopped moving, closing his eyes to take a cautious breath.

Feeling Walter coming next to him, he waved him off and spoke breathlessly, "I'm alright, Walter. I'm…I'm okay. Did you say that Ryan and Frank got some background on our suspect?"

"Yeah. Jesse said they all be in the layout room," Walter replied as he watched his boss carefully. "Hey, H…if you want, I can get your stuff collected for you, that way you can rest those ribs."

"No, I can rest on the flight to New York. Let's get to the layout room, I can sit there." Steadying himself, Horatio began to move again, slower this time in order to not disturb his wounds. Even with his torso taped, he was going to feel the effects for weeks to come. Eyeing the distance to the layout room, Horatio sighed, "So…what did we find out about the professor?"

Walking alongside him, Walter looked around, "Seems that he had a wife a one time from what Jesse said. She died about a year ago…been working at the college for twelve years. No tickets, warrants…nothing until he started this crap with Calleigh."

"So…it's safe to say that the death of his wife is a stressor? Do we know what the late wife looks like?"

"Not sure, Jesse said Ryan and Frank were still digging up some stuff." Coming to the door, Walter pushed it open, letting Horatio go in first and then following behind him. Nodding his chin to Jesse, he then went over, grabbing his lab coat.

Giving Horatio a small smile, Jesse raised a brow, "How ya holding up, H?"

"I'll be fine," Horatio grumbled as he came to the lighted table. Surveying what they had, he frowned at the minimal information, "This is all we have on the professor?"

Raising a brow and picking up a small remote, Jesse shook his head, "Not quite." Hitting a button, images began to pop up on the screen, "We found this on his deceased wife, Evelyn Michelle Larken…formerly Evelyn Frasier. Wolfe was able to access some things on her and…he said as he brought up a photo, "it seems we've might have found our reason as to why he was stalking Calleigh."

Staring at the photograph on the screen he felt his heart drop, seeing the vast similarities between the two women. Both shared long, blond hair, both had the same alluring green eyes, but the similarities ended there. Where Evelyn's smile was muted, demure, Calleigh's was bright and alluring. Walking tenderly, he closed the distance between him and the screen, reaching out, "She looks just like Calleigh. It's…it's…" Unable to finish, he dropped his head and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Once he gained his composure, he spoke, although he didn't lift his head, "Do we know where he's taking Calleigh?"

Raising a brow, Jesse looked over at Walter and Natalia and then back at Horatio, "That's gonna be the tough one, H. We've found that him and Evelyn married in Flagstaff, Arizona…but they also lived in a few other place before settling in Miami…Austin, Texas…even Carson City, Nevada. Ryan's doing a search to see if he can find where they could have met."

Stepping forward, Frank opened a folder and cleared his throat, "PD in Saint Petersburg's got six of there men dead because of this guy. He's also killed in a little town called Spring Lake…it's North of Saint Pete's and where he nabbed Calleigh from. I've already contacted them and they're sending up the ATM tape that Speed got the license plate from."

A quiet river of despair ran through him as he kept his back to them. He couldn't let them see the toll this was taking on him. His voice didn't seem to be his, it's quiet tone betrayed his desire to portray strength, cracking slightly, "Has anyone talked to Speed, has he made it to New York yet?"

"His flight leaves within the hour. I'd just hung up with him before you came in," Jesse replied as he watched Horatio with his back to them. "NYPD Crime Lab has a car meeting him at the airport and Mac Taylor's already called and said he and his team will assist in any way that they can."

"That's good," Horatio said as he finally turned. He didn't look into the eyes of his team, but he did address them, "Everyone's doing a great job, I'm sure Calleigh would appreciate the efforts." Starting for the door, he stopped and looked to them all, "I'm leaving to go to New York, Jesse's going to be the point man on this. Everyone should follow his lead."

Coming into the room with a file in hand, Ryan looked around and nodded to Horatio. Going to the table he opened the file up, "I just found this…seems Evelyn Larken died two years ago in a car accident on I-95. Her vehicle was hit by a drunk driver which caused her to hit the divider wall and the vehicle rolled a few times. She was three months pregnant when it happened."

Looking at Horatio, Ryan raised a brow, "I also found out the couple met at some big fundraiser out in Reno, Nevada…married about six months later and then moved around til they landed here." Pulling out DMV photo, he handed it to Horatio, "This is what Mrs. Larken looked like right before the accident."

Taking the photo in hand, he sighed heavily, "He's going to change her appearance." Turning the photograph around, he let everyone see it, "He thinks that Calleigh's Evelyn, and he's going to change everything about her until she becomes her." Looking at the picture again, Horatio nodded, "She doesn't have time to waste. He's going to recreate to the very last detail, which means…"

"Even possibly impregnating Calleigh," Jesse said, the sound of his own voice almost foreign to himself. Looking around at the information they collected so far, he pursed his lips, "I'll get one and get a nationwide BOLO going for Calleigh and Larken…that way, if anyone see's them we'll know."

"That's a good idea. The more people know, the better our chances at finding them." He gave the picture back to Ryan and sighed heavily, "I'll be leaving as soon as I get some things together."

"I'll go get on the horn and get the media involved," Ryan said as he handed the file over to Jesse.

"H…if you need any help out there…we're here for ya," Jesse said as he set the file down and looked to their boss.

"Thanks," he responded with a small smile. He nodded and started to walk, forcing himself to keep it together. Right now, Calleigh needed strength to bring her back and as the despair fought to overcome him, he pushed it back knowing that he still had a chance to find her.

Stopping at the door, he turned to them, "If there's any updates, call my cell."

"Will do, H…and Tassi will have your flight information up here shortly. I'll call you with it," Jesse replied and then felt as his phone started to ring. Looking at the ID, he sighed, "I've got to take this…I'll call, H."

"I'll be up in my office until I have to go. Keep up the good work," Horatio responded as he walked out of the door.

Watching him leave, Natalia looked at Frank as Jesse talked on his cell. Crossing her arms, she sighed, "I think I'll go down to the locker room and get some things together for him. Got anything you want to donate?"

"I've got some t shirts that I can give. Anyone know where he's staying when he gets back into town?" Frank asked as he watched his old friend make his way."This can't be easy for him in the least bit."

"He's lost just about everything…his home, vehicle…now Calleigh's missing. I'm not sure how much more he can take," Natalia said as she pushed back a long stand of hair from her eyes. "Why don't you come with me? You can at least get his suit from his locker and whatever else you think he'll need. I'll see what else I can round up."

"I'll see if anyone at the PD has anything they want to contribute," Frank said as he walked beside her. He couldn't believe all that had happened to him and the sacrifices that he'd made throughout the years, only to be faced with more pain and despair. It was a true testament to how strong he really was.

* * *

The soft sound of a talking made way to her ears and Calleigh stirred some as she laid on the bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she awoke to find herself in a room, the light's on low and the tv on some movie. Looking around, she blinked hard, trying to clear her head, remembering why she was there. A cloth gag had been placed around her mouth, preventing her from yelling out again and her hands and ankle's were still tied.

Seeing a door open and hearing water running, Calleigh knew he was in there, unsure of what he was planning for her. Moving around some, she tried to loosen the bind but stopped as they seemed to cut into her skin. Movement from the corner of her eyes caused her to look, seeing him come out the bathroom wearing only his black trousers.

Looking to her, he smiled and sighed, walking towards her, "I'm glad that you're up, Evie. I've got breakfast, if you want, I can help you bathe and dress. I'll have to look at that leg too. How are you feeling?"

Trying to move her body towards the other side of the bed and away from him, Calleigh glared at the man as he approached more. Feeling the edge of the bed, Calleigh couldn't go any further without falling off and possibly hurting herself more.

Frowning, he moved closer, shaking his head, "Why are you moving away from me? Stop being silly and let's get you in a shower. After that, we can eat and then we'll be on our way." When she didn't move towards him, his anger began scratch at the surface. His tone turned cold as he reached over the bed, pulling her back towards him, "You're not being very productive, Evie. We've got a lot of ground to cover, so let's get moving."

Crying out from under the gag as he pulled at her, she began to struggle in his grasps. There was no way she was going to let him undress her or see any part of her body if she didn't have to. Kicking her tied legs out, the back of her injured calf hit the side of the bed and she cried out in pain.

Annoyed with her antics, Christopher reached back and struck her across the cheek, glowering, "You didn't have to make this hard, Evie. I've seen you undressed before, so it's nothing new." Surveying her wound, he sighed, "And it looks like you've aggravated your wound. Are you going to sit still while I take care of you?"

Stunned from the slap he'd given her, Calleigh laid still, tears filling her eyes. Remembering her training, she then slowly nodded, the cloth of the gag making her thirsty. The bed dipped as he sat down next to her and she could feel his hands on her leg near her wound.

Christopher caressed her skin and sighed heavily, looking to her as he lifted a finger to trail from the side of her face to her chin, garnering a flinch. Taken aback by her response, he narrowed his brow, "It would do you some good, Evie to realize that I'm here to help you, to love you. Don't make it so hard."

Eying him, Calleigh knew if she could gain his trust there might be a chance she might be able to get away or at the very least get help for herself. Deciding to play along, she hesitantly nodded her head, and tried to soften her gaze.

Seeing her become receptive, he smiled more, "Good, it isn't hardly as bad as you think it is. I'll just wash you and take care of that leg, and it's going to take no time at all."He began to take away her garments, marveling at her body as he tossed the disregarded clothes into a pile. Sliding his hand downwards, his fingers tickled her flesh. Rounding over her breasts, Christopher took in a deep breath and exhaled, licking his lips, savoring the touch.

Cringing inwardly, Calleigh then looked away, trying desperately not to let her resolve slip and end up in a far worse situation with him. Closing her eyes, she moaned through the gag, trying to get his attention so he'd know that she wanted to say something. Looking back up at him, her eyes met his and she made another noise.

Enthralled with her, he barely heard the low moan through the gag, looking up to see that she wanted to say something. Taking the gag away, he continued to caress her skin, asking, "You wanted to say something, Evie?"

Nodding slightly, she closed her eyes, not wanting to make him angry again, "I…I'm thirsty."

Lifting his hand, he nodded, getting up to get the glass of juice he'd prepared for her. Returning to her side, he offered her the drink, placing the straw at her lips, "Here, sweetie…drink."

Taking the straw between her lips, she drunk down as much as she could, quenching her thirst, but, also knowing it help build her strength back. When she could take no more, she released the straw and breathed heavily. Looking back at him, she then lowered her eyes, "Thank you…"

Pleased at her calmer demeanor, he smiled and caressed her face, "Is there anything else that you needed? Are you hungry?" He stared at her as she smiled lightly, his heart nearly seizing in his chest. Inching closer, he sought to feel her warmth and he placed a hand on her hip, lightly tracing patterns on her skin. "I'm here to provide for you, Evie, to take care of you."

Not wanting to endure anymore at the moment, Calleigh sighed and nodded, "I need to use the bathroom. I…I promise, I won't run from you again." Lifting her eyes to his, she blinked slowly, "I'd like to freshen myself up for you."

Christopher smiled and stood, leaning down to take her up. Standing her up completely, his eyes roamed her body and he licked his lips, fighting the desire to touch her again. As he saw it, there was going to be more than enough time for that. Right now, they had to concentrate on getting on the road. Leading her to the door of the bathroom, he nodded, "There's a cloth on the sink the soap is there as well. Sadly, I'll have to leave you tied up, but call out for me when you're ready."

"Can…can I at least have my feet untied…so I can use the bathroom and wash a few areas, please?" she asked, her voice staying soft and low. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Weighing her request, Christopher gazed into her eyes to see the truth in them. Bending, he untied them swiftly and smiled, "I knew I could trust you, Evie, but you'll have to be quick about it, we have to get going."

Limping some towards the door, she crinkled her brow and asked, "Where are we going? I thought you liked Miami."

Watching her move towards the bathroom door, he sighed, "I do like Miami, but I thought we'd want to go back to where it first started. To rekindle what we had. It's not going to take us long to get there, I just thought we needed to get away from all of the distractions."

Unsure of where he was talking about, Calleigh turned her head, looking back at him, "How long will it take to get there? I…I don't remember."

"It's going to take two days to get to Nevada, but we're going to stop once more. As much as I want to get back to where we started, I don't want to run the risk of killing us." Waving her in to the bathroom, he smiled, "Now get going, we need to get moving today."

Nodding silently, Calleigh moved into the small room, pushing the door closed behind her. Looking around she tried to find something that she could use to get a message out for help. Not seeing anything, she cursed silently and shook her head. Getting an idea, she moved to the wall noticing it's surface was just smooth enough to leave good prints. Looking back at the sink, she saw a small curiosity bottle of lotion and went for it. Struggling to open it, she heard a knock at the door and reached for the faucet and turned it on. "Yes?" she called out over the running water, gently placing the bottle down.

"Do you want some coffee, Evie? I can run out and get some before we leave," Christopher chirped as he pulled out the knife and gun. He checked the gun, chambering a round, his thoughts instantly going to the red head. A devious chuckle left his lips as he shook his head, calling out again as he got up, "I make a great cup."

"Uh…sure," Calleigh replied as she looked towards the door. "Coffee sounds good." Getting an idea, she licked her lips and then asked, "What is for breakfast here? I'm a little hungry too."

Approaching the door, Christopher placed the gun behind his back and opened the door slightly, peering in. He saw her standing at the sink with the water running and smiled widely, "And before you have any thoughts of running or such, I want to remind you of something, sweet." Pulling out a device, he showed it to her, "It's how I found you in that hick town, and how I will find the little girl and kill her if you try anything. I'll be going now, be smart about this, Evie."

Seeing the tracking device in his hand, Calleigh then looked up at him, his eyes wild looking. Her hand went to the wash cloth at the edge of the sink, her fingers gripping it, "I said I wouldn't try to run…and I won't."

"Keeps you honest," he responded glibly, tilting his head. Closing the door back, he retrieved the chair from the small table and placed it under the knob of the door, tilting it. Calling out once more, he grinned, "I'll be right back, and I'll have a surprise for you."

Looking at the door and rolling her eyes, Calleigh again reached for the bottle of lotion. Fumbling as she tried to open the bottle, she finally got the cap off and moved to the wall. Getting some onto a finger, she reached her arms up some, her index finger going to the wall with the lotion on it and began to press her print there. She kept going, spelling out where they were heading, the task taking longer then she wanted being he had left her tied at the wrists. Stepping back as she finished, she moved around, making sure he wouldn't be able to see it and smirked.

Knowing she didn't have much longer before he returned, she moved back to the sink, taking the washcloth again and began to wash herself off. Looking up into the mirror, she saw the darkened rings around her eyes from lack of sleep and too much worrying and the bruises to her cheek. Taking in a deep breath, she whispered to herself as she lowered her head, "Hurry, Horatio…please hurry."

Outside, Christopher meandered through the streets of the small town confident that she had no way of getting away. Slipping his hand in his pockets, he whistled as he walked, the long dormant feeling of happiness now bubbling under the surface. For once, the sadness that ruled his life was dissipating and he could honestly say that he was sure of the path he was taking.

"I have my Evie back, that's all that matters." Passing by a storefront, he smiled even wider, the memory of her vivid in his mind. Stopping, he eyed the wig and sighed heavily with a nod, "This will complete it."

Finishing up in the bathroom, Calleigh tried the door, her brow crinkling as she pushed on it and it didn't budge. Trying again, she then hit it with her hand and stood back, shaking her head. Running a hand through her hair, she then grabbed up the towel, wrapping it around her and covering herself. Taking a seat on the toilet, she sighed, her eyes closing as she whispered, "Don't let him get to you…stay strong, just keep pretending til Horatio gets here."

After a few minutes, Christopher entered into the room with his arm full of items. Gently placing down the coffee and the breakfast, he then admired the blond wig, turning it from all sides. His intentions were to make her as close as possible to what he remembered, but he didn't want to screw it up. He would practice on the wig to get it to perfection.

Striding with a proud gait to the bathroom door, he knocked on it with his knuckle and asked, "Are you about done, I brought some breakfast."

Finishing up rubbing the lotion onto her neck, Calleigh looked up at the door and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Licking her lips, she called out from the other side, "I'm done." Hearing some noise from the other side, she stood slowly as the door opened, keeping the towel around her chest. His eyes gleamed as he looked at her, and Calleigh inwardly cringed. Holding onto the counter, she took a step forward, her limp apparent, "Am I allowed out of here?"

"Certainly, breakfast's on the table and you need to get dressed. The day is going to pass us by if we're not careful." Walking back to the small table, he watched her expression as he smiled, "I know you're asking yourself about the wig, but I promise, I'll explain later."

Limping over to the chair, Calleigh held onto it as she took the cup of coffee in hand. Taking a drink, she winced at the heat of it and then took another. Looking around and seeing her top, she went over, grabbing it and turning her back to him. Taking off the towel so she could put the shirt back on, she asked, "What time are we leaving?"

Watching intently, he sighed heavily, "Um…as soon as I'm done, we can go. I want to make sure I have it perfect. Can't make a mistake."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh sighed, "What do you mean?" Seeing she couldn't get her shirt on without her hands being untied, she turned her head looking back at him, "Can I get my hands untied? So I can dress, please."

Taking the shirt, he smirked, "Sure, as long as you let me dress you. I'm not stupid, Evie, you're gonna want to do something to take me by surprise, and leave." Sliding out the gun, he pressed it against her forehead as he began to untie, "Move even an inch and this will not end pretty."

Staring into his eyes as he pressed the gun to her head, Calleigh spoke softly, "I wasn't gonna run…I…I just couldn't get it on…I…I swear."

"Keeps you honest," he responded, handing her the shirt. "Get dressed, breakfast won't be edible much longer." Once she was dressed, he shook his head and sighed, "If only I could trust you more."

Looking at him, she shook her head and turned, walking away from him. Rolling her eyes, she groused, "That'll never happen."

"That's a sad fact," he answered back, cocking the hammer back. Steadying his hand he shook his head, "I think it's time that I tied you back again. If you would, Calleigh…" His eyes were devoid of any emotion as he tilted his head, his voice clear and lacking warmth. When she was like this, she wasn't like his Evie.

Stopping, she released a breath and then turned back to him. Staring at him and the gun, she shook her head, "Why don't you go to hell?" Having had enough, she cocked a brow, "Go ahead, shoot me. Then you'll have nothing again."

Unable to understand her sudden defiance, Christopher's brows knit and he steadied his hand even more, "You…you defy me? Even when I can kill everyone that you love? Even as there's a gun to your head? You still feel like you're in charge?" Pressing the gun against her temple, he requested again, "Calleigh…if, you would…"

Closing her eyes, she breathed out, "Do it you coward. Shoot me! That's probably what you did to your Evie…DO IT!"

Emotion overran him and he shook as his teeth clenched. The accusation stung and he gripped the butt of the gun roughly in his hand, his voice dark with anger, "You don't know anything but what you assume. You assume that I killed my Evie…I DIDN'T…" Pressing the gun harder, he demanded, "Calleigh…you're going to let me tie you back up."

Opening her eyes slowly, she stared into his and raised a brow, speaking slowly, "Screw you." With a sudden burst of energy, she shoved him away from her, making a break for the door as he stumbled back. Reaching it, she tried to get the chain unlatched, but was stopped as his body slammed into her, pinning her to the wooden door.

Snarling with fury, Christopher, roughly turned her to face him and then swung the pistol, watching as she went limp almost instantly. Allowing her to crumple to the floor, he spat at her, "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! Why couldn't you just listen?" Seeing her move minutely, he went for the rope and then returned to her, snatching her up roughly. The time for gentleness was over and he shoved her body into the wall as he sat her up, crouching in front of her. His rancor coursed through his body as he continued to talk while he tied, refusing to look at her directly, "I asked nothing of you, just that you cooperate. Evie wouldn't have done this, she loved me…I wouldn't have had to do this…" Glancing up at her, his expression became pained, seeing the stream of blood coming from her hair line, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt, but now…Now I can see that you're not going to come easy."

Dazed from the blow she had taken, Calleigh felt as if everything was moving in slow motion around her. Barely able to open her eyes, her head lulled from right to left and she mumbled, "Don't…love…you…"

Pulling back once more, he struck her again, putting her out cold. Heaving from the exertion, he gazed at her, shaking his head. This wasn't how he wanted things between them. Now, he had no choice. In order for her to realize and to know, he had to take her back to where it started.

Sure that she was out, Christopher slipped the gun in his pants and reached for her, sitting her in the chair. As her head lulled back, he looked to her in disgust, ready to make her his completely. Taking the scissors in hand, he pulled at a long strand of her hair and began to snip. The more he cut, the more he felt the calm returning. Soon they were going to be in Nevada, and she would learn. She had said that she didn't love him, she now had no other choice.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_It will be found, in fact, that the ingenious are always fanciful, and the truly imaginative never otherwise than analytic."_

From "The Murders In The Rue Morgue" by Edgar Allan Poe

"How long is this going to take?" Tim asked as he stared at the screen. He'd been in the city for almost four hours, hitting the crime lab as soon as he arrived. Having met Mac only once before, Tim didn't know what to expect, but his welcoming was nothing short of professional courtesy. Tim had told of the situation, and within minutes, the former Marine was leading him down the bright corridors of the lab towards the A/V lab, his intent direct. Unlike Horatio, Mac held a steady determination; he didn't waste time on pleasantries and was ready to get to work, just what he wanted.

Tim glanced at his watch and sighed heavily, sitting back in his seat. The lack of time that he needed was irritating him, knowing that every moment that passed was another moment that she was getting further away. Gesturing towards the screen he groused, "This thing's been going at it for almost thirty minutes."

Looking up at Tim, Mac then looked back at the screen and shook his head, "Patience, Speedle. As soon as it's done we'll have the results."

"Eight hours and counting. You know what the threshold is for kidnappings, right? Twenty four hours before she becomes a homicide statistic." Tim flicked the pen he had in his hand and got up to pace, running his hand through his hair. Over and over through the hours, Tim had gone through all the scenarios, what he could be doing to her. The images of brutality that he knew of, he ran through and it kept him anxious. He was going crazy waiting for a red blip on the screen.

Watching the computer for a little longer, Mac sighed and rubbed his temple. The sudden change in the red dot to green and the computer coming to life caused Mac to sit up in his seat and start typing on the keyboard. "Got a hit, Speedle. Look's like they are on the move…got them just outside Albany, Georgia…heading northwest on 520."

"Northwest? He's not coming north…Where exactly is he going?" Tim questioned aloud. Approaching the screen he peered closer watching as the blip moved slowly. Why was he still in Georgia? Where was he taking her? Those questions burned through his mind as he tracked the progress. "He could be taking her anywhere."

Standing at the door listening to them, Horatio lowered his gaze and raised his brow as he spoke, his voice coming smoothly, "Maybe to where he had met his former wife?" When the two men turned to looked back at him, Horatio moved further into the room, a file in hand, "Mac…"

"Horatio. So…what makes you think that?" the New York detective asked as he turned in his chair.

Holding up the file and then handing it to Tim, Horatio finally looked up, "My team found out that Professor Larken was married up til two years ago when his wife was killed in a car accident. My CSI seems to fit her appearance which is more then likely why he was stalking her."

Tim leafed through the file and shook his head at the obvious similarities. He could see now why Larken was hell bent on having Calleigh for himself. Folding the file back down and handed the file to Mac, he looked to Horatio, "He's going to try and recreate everything. Their meeting, their marriage…."

"And possibly the pregnancy." Seeing Tim's looked, Horatio sighed and slowly moved over to the desk, "Mrs. Larken was three months pregnant when she died."

Looking over the information, Mac shook his head and crinkled his brow, "How long was this guy stalking CSI Duquesne?"

Still floored by the information, Tim shook his head absently, "I-I don't know, but it was enough that he knew everything about her." Placing his hand on his hip, he gestured to Horatio, "We need to find her, Horatio. If we know anything about Calleigh, we know that she won't be complacent, she won't be what he wants her to be. And when she doesn't do that…"

Nodding, Horatio tried not to think about what Larken might do to her. Looking over at Mac, Horatio raised a brow, "Can you continue tracking him from here for us, Mac?"

"Yeah, anything you need, Horatio. We'll give you two a call with anything new…stops he makes, locations…anything you need."

"That will be greatly appreciated," Horatio replied as he then looked towards Tim, "I've got us tickets already to Atlanta leaving in a few hours. From there we can rent a car and follow them."

"That's time that we don't have, Horatio. Did you hear what kind of wake this guy leaves? If one thing goes wrong, he's liable to snap and take Calleigh out. We need to get to her quickly, H." Tim couldn't believe that he wasn't following this with his usual tenacity. Watching him closely, Tim narrowed his brow, "H…you know how crucial time is."

"Speed, as of right now we don't really know where he is going with her. If we go anywhere else and he doesn't show, then that's time wasted," Horatio replied as he looked at the man.

"I just can't sit around and wait while this mad man has Calleigh. He killed six men like it was nothing, Horatio. What exactly do you think he's going to do to her?" With the question hanging in the air, Tim moved away, his expression darkening, "I guess I was wrong in how much you really cared."

Raising a brow, Horatio felt his temper rising and his voice dropped, turning cold as he took a step towards Tim, "Don't you dare think I don't care about her. I will not endanger her further by going in blindly. Now we either can do this my way or you can go back to your daughter."

"Fine, have it your way," Tim responded as he walked away. He couldn't sit still when he knew that Calleigh was in harm's way. "But, you have to ask yourself this, Horatio. Shouldn't we be following the trail? We might be a step behind, but maybe we can find something to point us in the right direction. He's only human, he's gonna have to stop sometime."

Thinking about what Tim said, Horatio then looked to Mac and sighed, "Can we back track where he's been in the last ten hours, Mac?"

Turning back to the computer, Mac started typing, "I can see if we can get a general location."

"That's all that we need," Horatio responded as he glanced in the direction of his retreating CSI's form. "We just need a starting point, Mac."

Doing more typing and then waiting, Mac's eyes crinkled as a red line ran back through there movements. "Last stop was in Quitman, Georgia, just outside of Valdosta…2342 Henry L. Reeves Highway also known as US Highway 84," he replied as his fingers continued to move across the keyboard.

"There's a motel there?" Horatio asked, checking his watch. Time was against him, but he thought it worth a shot.

Pulling up more information, Mac's eyes crinkled, "There's a flight out of Atlanta thirty minutes after you land…it's going to Valdosta which is…" he said typing away again, "twenty to twenty five minutes from Quitman."

"Okay, we'll have to take that. This could lead to more clues as to where he's going with her exactly." It was a long shot, but he was willing to take it, for the sake of her safety, he could only hope that there was something there to point them in the right direction.

* * *

The jostling of her body caused Calleigh to stir, opening her eyes to heat and darkness. The feel of the gag back in her mouth caused her to moan out loudly and she tried to move, finding her hands tied behind her and her feet tied as well. Realizing she was in the trunk of the vehicle, she rolled slightly, bringing her feet up at kicking the trunk lid as hard as she could. The vehicle hitting a bump in the road jarred her and she groaned in pain from being in the same position for so long.

Sweat ran off her brow from the heat of the day and she wondered how long he'd have her in there. Looking around, she tried to find a way out, but with the inky darkness, none could be seen.

Driving with determination, Christopher glanced in the rear view mirror, his thoughts going to her in the trunk. He never wanted to put her in the trunk, but from her exhibition of defiance at the motel, he felt like it would be better if he didn't press his luck. She'd been unconscious when he placed her in there, but that was almost two hours ago, he had to wonder if she'd woken yet.

Spotting an exit with a gas station, he slowed down and took the off ramp. Turning into the gas station, he pulled all the way in the back and got out, walking towards the trunk. Taking a look around, he tapped the top of the trunk and spoke aloud, "We're going to stop for lunch, if you cooperate, you can come out of the trunk. If not, then you can stay in there for a few more hours."

The sound of his voice caused Calleigh to look up, her hair sticking to her forehead from her sweating. Making some noise, she tried to speak, finding it difficult with the gag in place. The opening of the truck caused her to close her eyes tight as the sunlight shone in. Breathing heavily from the heat, she squinted as she tried to look up at him.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" he asked as he leaned in more. Taking his finger, he pulled the gag down slightly and smiled, "If you are good, your rewards will be better. No more heat, I could even think about taking off the bindings…If you could assure me that you'd be good."

Licking at her dry lips, she shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me…" Her voice was hoarse and she tried to clear her throat as she looked back down, not wanting to even look at him.

"You could show some good faith, dear. I'm not that stringent," Christopher responded, lifting her body up slowly. He gauged her expression and pulled the gag down all the way, wiping away the sweat from her brow, "I could treat you right, if you would learn to be compliant. I don't want to hurt you, Evie. I just want to get back to where we were."

"That will never happen," Calleigh groused and rolled her head on her neck. Not feeling her hair behind her, she struggled to reach up behind her, the binds preventing her from doing so. Looking at him, she spoke through clenched teeth, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I cut your hair. You loved it short, and I love it like that too. When you first got it cut like that, you were terrified, much like what you're doing now." Christopher ran his hand through the short crop and smiled more, "It shows your beauty just that much more."

Fuming at the knowledge that he had cut her hair, Calleigh pulled back from him and all but growled, "I should kill you myself."

Confused, Christopher shook his head, "I- I don't understand, Evie. You liked this hair cut. You kept it until…until…" Closing his eyes, he cringed and then shoved her back into the trunk, slamming it down. "I just suddenly lost my appetite. See you in a few more hours."

Groaning as he pushed her back and slammed down the trunk lid, Calleigh huffed and tried to get more comfortable. Blowing out a tuff of air, she felt as the car started and lurched forward. Crinkling her brow, she yelled out, "LET ME OUT OF HERE…CHRISTOPHER!"

Smirking at the muffled sound of her voice calling his name, he drove further. A step had been made forward, and he was sure that when he got to Nevada, she would start to understand where she belonged. Turning the radio up more, he tapped the steering wheel and started humming along with the song.


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_The year had been a year of terror, and of feelings more intense than terror for which there is no name upon the earth. For many prodigies and signs had taken place, and far and wide, over sea and land, the black wings of the Pestilence were spread abroad."_

From "Shadow" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting quietly in the passenger seat, Tim watched the scenery pass, his thoughts millions of miles away. There was so much that he had to contend with, his decision to leave the team years ago, the presence of his daughter in his life, and now, Calleigh's abduction. All of it had begun to roll into one and heave itself on to him, making him anxious. It seemed as if they couldn't get to their destination quick enough, it was as if they were at a standstill as the world progressed on, and it wasn't enough. Someone he cared about was in danger, and he was unable to help, binding him to his own anxieties.

Looking to Horatio, he stared at the solidarity of his stature, wondering just what was going on inside his mind. It was very obvious that he felt something for Calleigh, but he couldn't understand how he could remain so calm in the face of the turn of events. He wondered if it was his control that kept him on the sharp edge without allowing him to teeter over.

Clearing his throat, he turned to him fully, "Can I ask you a question, Horatio, and I mean, you can tell me to go to hell if you like, but I've got to know. Are you and Calleigh involved?"

Taking his eyes off the road for a brief second to glance over at Tim, Horatio rested his left hand on the steering wheel as his other reached for his drink. Flinching some at the tenderness of his ribs he exhaled, "And if we are, Speed? Would that make a difference?"

Shaking his head slightly, he glanced away, "No, I'm just wondering how you can be so calm, knowing that the woman you love is out there, with a maniac who is trying to resurrect his dead wife through her. There would be no door that I wouldn't kick down, no question that wouldn't be answered. Hell, I'm furious with myself for allowing her to slip through my fingers. I was supposed to make sure she was safe…"

"You also had charge of your five year old daughter, Speed. I think even Calleigh would agree that she needed to be priority number one with you, not Calleigh," Horatio replied as he took a sip of his drink and then set it back. Trying to get comfortable again, he sighed, "We'll find her, Speed. If I have to go to the ends of the earth, I will."

"Yeah, well, let's hope that we don't have to follow this maniac that far." Falling back into silence, Tim turned to his window again, more questions filling his head. Deciding on keeping them professional, Tim arched a brow, "So what can you tell me about this motel? It's out in the middle of nowhere, can we be sure that they even stopped here?"

Looking out at the forest of pine trees passed them, Horatio shook his head, "From what Mac could tell it was in town on the main drag through. Signal indicated they had been stationary for several hours…so, even if they didn't stay they, maybe someone saw something."

"So that means knocks and talks. If the town is as small as it is, this shouldn't take that much time at all. We could catch up to them."

"We'll start at the hotel. If they got a room, maybe something was left behind. Calleigh…" he breathed out as he remembered back, "Calleigh's been know to leave a trail unseen to anyone but a CSI."

Hearing the wistfulness in his voice, Tim arched a brow, "Been known…Horatio, what has she been through?"

Sighing, Horatio shifted some in his seat, groaning slightly in the process, "She uh…she was kidnapped last year and forced to cover up a murder. I had been extradited back to Brazil for the murder of Antonio Riaz…the man that killed Marisol. By the time I got back, they had just found Calleigh's hummer."

"She was okay though, right? I mean…she didn't get hurt did she?" Tim asked, fixated now. He studied Horatio's features, seeing a modicum of pain etched within his expression and he sighed heavily and shook his head, "How long have you had feelings for her, H? Has it been all of this time?"

Keeping his eyes forward as he drove, Horatio nodded slightly and then looked into his side mirror, checking the other lane, "For a long while, Speed."

"A long while? I'm not sure I understand, you love her, but …you married someone else? What am I missing here, H?" Tim kept his eyes on him and scratched his temple, "How could you have married Marisol if you loved Calleigh?"

"I loved Marisol…but with Calleigh…I didn't think I could have her. She was in and out of relationships…" she said as he trailed off thinking to the time that had pasted between them. "Call it bad timing."

"Bad timing… that's an interesting way to put it. Why didn't you just talk to her? If I can remember straight, you two were always flirting. It seemed as if this would've been easier between you two." Running a hand through his hair, he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you're right…bad timing."

Slowing the vehicle down as they entered into the town limits, Horatio pulled out the paper with the address and handed it to Tim. Clenching his jaw for a moment, Horatio finally spoke up, "In and out as fast as we can, Speed."

"Sure," Tim responded, looking to the paper. As Horatio drove slowly, he looked for the address, finally finding it on the side of the motel. Tim arched a brow and pointed, "I think this is where we're supposed to be."

Pulling into the small establishment, Horatio brought the vehicle to a stop in front of the office. Shutting off the engine, he reached for the file containing the photographs of Larken and Calleigh. As they got out, Horatio looked around as his free hand went to his ribs, grimacing at the pain that resided there. Noticing Tim waiting for him, he closed the door and began to walk slowly, "I'm fine, Speed."

Tim nodded and then gestured towards the building, "Well, after you. I'm sure your ribs will tell you when to sit it out. You want me to do the talking?"

Handing him over the file, Horatio nodded, "Yeah…and your probably gonna drive next."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for," Tim answered as he took the file. Pulling out the pictures, he stepped through the door, holding it open for Horatio. Turning his attention to the desk, he noticed a woman sitting there watching television. Glancing back at Horatio, Tim cleared his throat intentionally and placed the photographs on the counter, "Um…excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if you could give us some help?"

Getting up from her desk, Gail came over, giving the dark haired man a smile, "Well, I can try, hon. Whatcha need?"

Gesturing to the pictures, he smiled widely, "I was wondering if you've seen either of these people? They could've been in between last night and yesterday, driving a dark late model Cadillac."

Looking at the photo's, Gail raised a brow, "I haven't seen that woman…but that guy was here, last night. He got a single cottage from me." Looking back up at him, Gail raised a brow, "Why? What's going on?"

Trading looks with Horatio, he arched a brow, "Can you tell which cottage it was?"

Going over to the log book, she looked back at him, "Are you the cops or something? I've never seen you two in town before and I'd know, I grew up here."

Producing his badge he showed it to her, "Miami Dade. We're investigating an abduction of one of our own, the woman. She's a detective as well, and her abductor is a professor for the University of Miami. Very well mannered, eloquent and clever. It's important to find her."

"Oh…" she said as she grabbed the book and brought it over. Opening it to the page, she sighed, "He seemed so nice and respectful. All he asked for was a single…" Finding the name, she turned the book to them, "Here it is, Curtis Lawson."

"Curtis Lawson, huh? Do you think we can take a look at the room?" Watching as she reached for the key, he asked, "Did he check out on time, was there anything that you saw out of the ordinary?"

Handing him the key, Gail shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't go in there. But my cleaning girl, Stacy did. I think she's still out there around that cottage. You could ask her. He'd turned in the key early, before I opened up the office."

"At the cottage?" Tim shot a look to Horatio and then bolted out of the door. Heading towards the back, he spotted the cart and pushed himself. Stopping at the cottage, he burst into the room out of breath, "I…I need you to…stop what …you're doing. Miami Dade police…"

Letting out a small cry and gripping the sheet she had in her hand, Stacy's eyes grew wide at the man that had burst in. Seeing the badge he produced, she shook her head, "I…I work here…I wasn't doing anything but cleaning…"

"I need you to stop right now, and move out of the room," Tim instructed as he gained his breath a bit more. He eyed the room and narrowed his eyes, "How long have you been in this room? What have you cleaned?"

"I…I did the bathroom so far. I just got to this cottage about fifteen minutes ago," Stacy said as she dropped the sheet I her hands. "Does Mrs. Gail know?"

"Yes, she knows. What have you done to the bathroom?" Tim walked around the cottage "I need to get in here."

Moving out of his way, Stacy ran a hand through her messily pulled back hair, "Uh…I mopped, cleaned the toilet…oh, and the trash. It had hair in it."

"I'll need to see that as well, can you leave it at the door?" Tim walked towards the bathroom and looked in, "I'll need you to leave me to this, please."

"Uh, sure thing, officer," Stacy said as she went to the door and was met by a red haired man. Giving him a nod, she moved quickly, getting the trash bag and placing it at the door and then heading towards the office.

With a kit Mac had lent them in hand, Horatio walked into the small cottage and took off his shades. Looking around some, he spoke softly, "What have we got, Speed?"

"A very meticulous person. The only thing left was a trash bag full of hair. It's over there." Moving back towards him, he sighed heavily, "I'll go through the bathroom, you think you can handle this out here?"

"Yeah." Placing the kit down, Horatio looked over at him, "Speed, be sure to check the counter and the walls. Last time Calleigh was taken she left her fingerprints on the wall letting us know how many suspects we were looking for."

"Okay, I'll do that," Tim answered slightly sarcastically. Moving fully into the bathroom he closed the door and sighed, "Alright, walls and countertops." Bending, he opened the kit and took out the fingerprinting powder. Taking the brush in hand, Tim began to dust lightly, arching his brow at what began to develop. When he was finished, he stared at it and then went for the door, opening it, "H…you're right, she left a message…" Seeing his expression as he looked into the bag, Tim frowned, "H…what is it?"

Reaching it with a gloved hand, Horatio brought out long locks of blond hair, his heart seemingly dropping. Looking at Tim, he raised a brow, "He's altered her appearance."

"He cut her hair." Tim sighed and narrowed his gaze at the bag, "We knew he was going to do that, Horatio. It just shows how fast we have to be. He's already altered her appearance, what's next is to take her where it started. I have the answer to that in the bathroom, if you want to see it?"

Placing her hair gently back into the bag, he moved to the door and looked in. Seeing the wall and what she left behind, he raised a brow, "So, he's taking her to Nevada…I'd better call Ray and Catherine and let him know we're coming."

Tim nodded and turned, heading back towards the bathroom, "I remember Catherine, but…who is Ray?"

"New guy there at the Vegas Crime Lab. Help him with a case when one of his murders ended up in Miami," Horatio said almost absently as he saw something. Going over to the bed, he bent down on one knee, taking in a painful breath and then reached for the item. Bringing up the necklace he found, he sighed, "This is Calleigh's. We gave it to her on her birthday."

The sadness in his voice caught Tim off guard and he sighed heavily, "We're going to catch up to them, Horatio and we're going to find her. We now know where they're going to be, and now that we know that they are driving, we can beat them there. You have to keep the faith, H."

Nodding, Horatio sighed, "Let's get finished here and back to the airport. I'll call Jesse and see where in Nevada that Larken has been. I'm sure Ray and Catherine will back us up there being they know Calleigh so well."

Tim stopped and looked back at Horatio, seeing the determination building. Along with that determination, however, Tim saw a certain amount of despair as well, as if he knew that they were running out of time. Going back into the bathroom, he took fingerprints and then bagged a few hairs that were not Calleigh's. Finishing up, he closed the kit and left the bathroom, catching Horatio staring out of the window. Not wanting to startle him, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly, "H…I'm done. Are you ready?"

With Calleigh's necklace still in his hand, he nodded and then turned, looking back at him, "When we get to the airport, they should have a FedEx drop there. We'll send what we collected to the lab so they can start processing it all." When Tim pulled out an envelope and held it open, Horatio looked at the necklace and then placed it in, looking at the younger man, "Let's get going."

Tim sealed the envelope and nodded, placing it within the kit. Now more than ever, time was of the essence, and they had not a second to waste. Following Horatio out to the car, he placed the kit in the back and then looked to Horatio, smirking, "I thought you said I was driving?"

"I just got my second wind," Horatio replied as he pulled open the driver side door and got in. Slipping the key in, he started the car as Tim got in and then placed it in gear, pressing on the gas and pulling out. With the information Calleigh had left for them, he had to get them to Nevada and find out where exactly Larken would be taking her. Time now was dwindling and the last thing he wanted was to loose Calleigh forever.

Tim smirked as he settled in, and shook his head, chuckling lightly. He didn't know what had happened between the ride to town and now, but the new determination in his eyes was a welcomed sight. It was then that he knew that Horatio wouldn't stop until he found her, and made Larken pay.

* * *

The heat of the trunk was starting to get to Calleigh and the sweat poured from her body. It had been hours since they had stopped and she felt her body growing weaker with no water or food since that morning. Blowing out a breath, she tried to concentrate on something else but found it difficult. She was in one of the worst situations she'd ever been in and she was sure it was far from being over.

The feel of the car slowing got her attention and she moaned loudly as the car shifted, her head hitting the side of the enclosed trunk space. Her survival was what she needed to look out for and she decided to go along with Larken, no matter how bad it got. When the car came to a slow stop, she awaited anxiously and quietly for him to come and check on her.

Turning off the car, he sat for a moment and stared in the rear view mirror at the back of the car. He'd driven for hours, knowing that she was sweating, thirsty and famished, the heat of the day doing it's worst. His heart fell for her plight, but if he didn't teach her now, he would never have what he needed from her. Now as he sat and pondered the situation, he decided to try again. If she didn't comply, he would leave her back there again, with the hopes that she would learn.

Getting out and walking to the back of the car, he tapped on the trunk and spoke loudly, "Still awake, sweet? I'm going to open this trunk, and when I do, you're going to comply, or I'll close it again."

Closing her eyes and preparing for him to open it, her voice came out hoarse and dry sounding, "I…understand…" When he opened it, the rush of fresh air hit her hard and Calleigh gasped in a breath. Sweat covered her body, wetting her clothes. Squinting from the light, she looked up towards him, not saying anything.

Pulling the bottle of cool water from his pocket, he opened it and leaned in, lifting her head up. Placing the bottle to her lips, he instructed calmly, "Take it slow, sweetness. Slow." Anchoring her body to his, he moved the sweat laden strands of hair away from her face and poured the water there. Sorrow laced his voice as he spoke again, "Don't make me do this to you again, Evie. I don't want to do this. Please do what I say."

Relishing the coolness of the water, Calleigh gasped as she swallowed and nodded slowly. Her goal was to survive until Horatio came for her and she knew in order to do that, she'd have to do whatever Larken said. Looking up into his eyes, she nodded, "I…I will."

"Good, now that we've established that, we can move on." Bringing her into his arms, he held her close and walked to the passenger side, opening the door. Placing her inside gently, he stopped to caress her face, smiling faintly, "I'm going to get you cool before we stop for the day. I think you need to rest. I'll get your dinner too."

Nodding again, she didn't try to pull away from him, instead staying where she was at. Sweat stilled poured from her and she closed her eyes slowly, "I…I don't feel good."

Feeling her body tense under his touch and taking in the profusion of sweat, Christopher deducted that she had heat exhaustion. He touched her skin and then dropped his head, speaking in a regret filled tone, "I let it go too far. I have to fix this." Moving quickly, he got in and turned on the car, turning on the air conditioning. Careful to not get it too cold, he then started off, in search of a place to rest.

The coolness of the car felt good to her heated skin as Calleigh sat back in the seat with her eyes closed. Licking her dry lips, she fought down the nausea she was starting to have and swallowed hard. Breathing out through her mouth, she mumbled, "Need…water…"

Reaching for another water bottle, Christopher opened it and reached to place it at her lips, "Drink, baby. Drink slowly."

Taking what she could, Calleigh swallowed the cool liquid down, it seemingly hitting her stomach like a ton of bricks. When he took it away, she licked what remained on her lips and whispered, "Thank…you…"

"Just keep drinking" he urged. Driving with more intent, Christopher searched the nearest hotel, pulling into the first one he could find. Parking under the canopy, he turned to her, "I'll be right back, Evie. I'm not going to lose you again."

Too weak to even move, Calleigh simply nodded a little and reclosed her eyes. Her hair was wet with her sweat and even with the air conditioning she was still hot. When the car door opened and closed, she barely opened her eyes, seeing him going inside. Licking at her lips once more, she whispered softly, "Hurry…Horatio…hurry…"

Racing into the lobby of the hotel, Christopher already had his wallet out, fisting the bills into his hand. Placing the money on the counter, he looked to the clerk and demanded, "I need a room, right now. Just give me the key and I'll come back to make definite arrangements." Seeing the expression of the clerk, he pushed the money closer, "Take the money, I'll be back to finalize."

Typing on the computer for a room, she raised a brow, "I'll at least need a name, sir." Finding a open room, she turned, getting the key, "Name?"

"Larken, Christopher," he answered tersely, glaring at her as she typed slowly. Frustrated, he slammed his hand on the counter, "Hurry this up! I need this…NOW!"

Finishing up, she took the money and handed him the key, "Room five twenty seven…on the other side of the building."

"Other side of the building. Thank you." Racing out to the car, he got in and peeled from the curb. Slinging the car, he looked to her, "Are you, okay?"

"Hot…" she muttered with her eyes closed. Rolling her head side to side, she began to breathe heavily, "I…I feel sick…"

"I'm getting you there sweetness." Finally, he came to the bank of rooms, he jumped out, going to the door and opened it. Going back to her, he saw her head lull back and lifted her into his arms taking her into the room. Placing her down gently, he asked, "How are you, Evie?"

With her hands still tied behind her, Calleigh felt the need to throw up. Rolling onto her side, she breathed out, "Trash…" She began to heave as he placed the small trash can near her and within a few seconds, the water she had drunk came back up. Once it passed completely, Calleigh laid still, breathing hard.

Frantic, Christopher ran a hand through his hair and the launched to untie her, laying her on the bed. Stripping her of her clothing, he then laid beside her coaxing, "Please, be okay. Please."

Laying in the coolness of the room, Calleigh began to feel her temperature coming down slowly. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. Swallowing, she spoke softly, "Need…to rest…"

"Okay, we'll rest, sweetie. You sleep, okay?" Caressing her softly, he leaned to kiss her and held her close to him. When her body stiffened, he let her go and sighed, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm going to treat you better."

As her body cooled in the air conditioned room, Calleigh began to shake. With a quivering chin, she looked at him, "I'm…getting cold…Christopher…"

Rubbing her skin, he kissed her again, the sound of her need running through him. Moving off of the bed, he lifted her up and pulled the covers completely off and then pulled the sheet back. Placing her back down, he covered her with the sheet and then bent to her ear, "I'll leave you to rest, but only to finish our arrangements for our stay. I'm coming right back to you, Evie."

Too tired and physically exhausted to fight, Calleigh nodded and closed her eyes back. Bringing the covers up around her neck, she shivered some, "Can we…turn the air…off…please?"

"Yes, certainly," he responded as he rose quickly. Turning the air off, he stopped at the foot of the bed to watch her before walking out of the door. Hopefully when he had things settled, she would wake better, and be able to eat. As he made his way to the office, he swore to himself that he would be better to her. He knew her loss once, it taking him to deep, dark places. He didn't want to experience that ever again.

* * *

Coming off of the concourse, Tim rolled his head on his neck, feeling the strain of traveling as it weighed on him. The flight from Georgia to Vegas provided him with a slight advantage in that it gave him time to sleep, but he found that he couldn't sleep long. When he closed his eyes, he saw Calleigh, her pain, fear filled eyes staring back at him as her bloodied body quaked. Waking up from that infused him with more anxiety and he found himself moving nervously. Horatio never said anything to him, but he could feel his friend's eyes on him, perusing him. Even now as they walked to their welcoming party, he could still sense a bit of tension wafting off of him. When he had a chance, he would try and talk to him, but for now, he had to center.

Giving a nod to their counterparts, Tim smiled at the one familiar face as Horatio greeted the unfamiliar one, chuckling, "Nice to see you again, Cath. How's Vegas treating you?"

"Pretty good, Speed," Catherine smiled and extended her hand to him. "A lot better then Miami is treating you guys right now from what I hear. Any word on Calleigh yet? Where this creep might have her?"

"None, but we think we may have beaten them here. We have a lot of space to cover so we can be ready for them when they come." Looking towards the man standing with Horatio, he asked, "So…who's the newbie?"

Turning towards the dark haired man, Raymond chuckled, the sound resonating from deep within his chest, extending his hand, "Dr. Raymond Langston, CSI level one. It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Speedle. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? So then you've heard that I don't like to be called anything other than Speed, and that I'm all about my work, oh and that I kick ass in trace, right?" Tim chuckled and shook his hand tightly, "Excuse my sharpness, someone I care for is out there with a manic."

"Understandable," he answered with a bow of his head. Turning more to Horatio, he asked, "So, Lieutenant Caine, what information do you have on the suspect?"

"Name's Christopher Larken. I've got a file on him along with photo's and Mac Taylor with NYPD Crime Lab's tracking him for us with a GPS device that Larken placed in Speed's daughter's shoe." Walking with them, Horatio's palmed his ribcage and breathed outwardly, "We were also able to track him to a hotel he stayed at with Calleigh. He's altered her appearance by cutting her hair so we need to do an altered computer image."

"We can get that done," Ray answered confidently. Noticing the pain he was in, Ray arched a brow, "Lieutenant Caine, is everything alright? I noticed that you're injured."

Walking slowly, Horatio nodded, "I'll be fine…our suspect got the upper hand on me at my place at I have a few cracked ribs."

"A few cracked ribs?" Ray answered with raised eyebrows, "No one can ever call you uninspired." Gesturing the way towards the hub he chuckled, "Let's get you settled, then we can get to work."

"Sounds good," Horatio replied. Glancing back to Tim, he raised a brow, "Speed, when we get to our rooms, call Jesse and make sure he's got everything together to send here."

"I'll do that, and while you are getting settled, I think I'll go back with them to the lab and get set up. You look like you can use some rest."

"I'm fine, Speed. I'll rest later," Horatio replied as he phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, Horatio saw Mac's number and opened it swiftly, "Yeah, Mac?"

Rubbing his brow, Mac stood facing the vast skyline of the city, staring out. As promised, he had been monitoring the movement of the two from Georgia, and as promised, he reported with updates. Placing his hand on his hip, he sighed heavily, "Lieutenant, I have some news on your two in Georgia. They've stopped, and they've been there for a while now. I think that they are possibly staying over. It's still early, something could've happened."

Thinking for a moment, Horatio shook his head, "We should have stayed. Any idea of the location? Maybe I can get PD there to at least detain them if not get Calleigh out."

"It looks like they've stopped around, Meridian Mississippi. They've been there for a few hours now, and it hasn't moved even once." Running a hand through his hair, Mac sighed heavily, "I'll get on the phone to the local police department and see if we can find them."

"Thanks, Mac. Speed and I just landed in Vegas a few minutes ago," Horatio replied as they reached the baggage terminal. Seeing Tim going for both their bags, he nodded a thank you to him and then focused back on the call. "When you talk to the PD there, let them know that he altered Calleigh's appearance. He'll be traveling now with a short haired blonde woman with green eyes, approximately five foot three and weighing around one hundred five pounds."

"He altered her appearance? Horatio he's taking the next step with his fantasy." A moment of silence fell between them and he sighed heavily, "I'll do my best to connect with the PD in Meridian. Meanwhile, if something goes down, I'll let you know."

Seeing Ray helping Tim and Catherine on her cell, Horatio sighed, "Thank you, Mac. If there is anything you ever need…"

"I won't hesitate to ask. We'll keep you posted," Mac responded succinctly. Shaking his head, his brow knit, "For what it's worth, Horatio, I hope you catch this guy. Good luck."

"Thanks." Hanging up with Mac, Horatio turned as Tim walked over to him, "Mac's tacked them to Meridian Mississippi. They've been stationary he said for a few hours. He's gonna contact the PD there for us."

Tim stopped in his tracks and stared at Horatio in disbelief. It was his suggestion that they fly ahead of them to lie in wait, but now it seemed that they missed the chance to catch up to them. Scratching his head, he asked, "Was there a reason for the stop? How long is a few hours?"

"Mac thinks they might be staying over, but it's hard to tell," Horatio replied softly. "Let's get to our rooms, get settled and regroup."

Shifting his weight heavily, Tim sighed, "I feel like I should be doing something, H. It's my fault, I should've let you do this the way you wanted to do it. Now, she's spending the night with him, having to deal with God knows what."

"We'll see what Mac finds out and go from there, Speed." Looking at the younger man, he nodded his head, and spoke low, "This is not your fault, Speed. Do not blame yourself."

"I'm making all the wrong decisions, H.I wasn't cautious enough with her in Florida, I fought for us to come here instead of staying on their trail…She's out there dealing with this because of decisions that I've made." Moving forward, he mumbled, "All of this is my fault."

"Speed, don't do this. If I hadn't thought you might be onto something then I would have stayed behind and followed them myself. For all we know they could be stopping til it's dark then get back on the road so the car cannot be spotted as easily."

Tim stopped and hung his head low, shaking it minutely. Gripping the kit in his hand, Tim sighed heavily, "I'll get on the phone to the lab." Starting to walk again, Tim headed for the awaiting car, feeling that the road they were going down was surely leading to destruction.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

There the traveler meets aghast, Sheeted Memories of the past- , Shrouded forms that start and sigh, As they pass the wanderer by- , White-robed forms of friends long given, In agony, to the Earth-and Heaven."

From "Dreamland" by Edgar Allan Poe

Turning over in the bed, a small painful moan fell from Calleigh's lips as her eyes slowly opened. Finding herself still in the hotel room, her eyes took in the area around her, not seeing him. She wondered how long she had been out for, the last thing she remembered being him leaving her there to rest. The headache she felt coming on caused her to close her eyes once more.

A shift in the bed behind her caused Calleigh to tense briefly before she felt a strong arm come around her and hold her close. The touch was unfamiliar and knew it belonged to one Christopher Larken. As his hand skimmed over her bare torso, she realized the only clothes he'd left her with was her lacy bra and panties. Turning up her nose in disgust, Calleigh felt his body press into hers and took in a sudden breath.

Her warmth put a smile on his face as he kept his eyes closed, relishing the scent from the fresh haircut. While he'd been out, he brought some food to cook for her when she woke, and also more things in hopes that she would wear them. Being that she hadn't felt well, he decided to leave that for later, instead slipping in behind her as she slept. He couldn't help but feel exuberance at the turn of events; because of her temporary condition, she had conceded her need to him. At the utterance of his name, his heart bloomed in his chest giving him a since of confidence. If he could get her to understand their relationship, it would make the next step that much easier.

Feeling her tense in his arms, his brow knit and he sighed, moving his hand from her torso to her bare shoulder, he skimmed her skin lightly, smirking at his luck. "How are you feeling, my dear? If you're hungry, I can whip something up for you."

Glaring out across the room, Calleigh remembered what had gotten her here and what she needed to do. Shrugging slightly she breathed out, "Can I just have some soup, please?"

"Soup? I've got so much more, sweetie. I went to the store while you were sleeping and I brought a few things. I know how you love your southern cuisine, I can only try. Would you like for me to cook for you?" Caressing her nape, he kissed it softly, feeling his body awaken for her and grinned, "You're just how I remember, Evie."

Closing her eyes and turning up her nose some, Calleigh wished she was anywhere but there with him. Wanting to try something she had learned, she reopened her eyes and asked, "And how do you remember me, Christopher?"

He continued to touch her and whispered, "Soft, beautiful, responsive." He wanted to touch her even more, but realized that he could be moving too fast, instead, he pulled back. Running his hand through her short strands, he smiled more, "Happy. I could make us happy again, Evie. We can get back what we lost."

Wanting to know more about his life with his deceased wife, Calleigh raised a brow, "What did we loose, Christopher? How were we so happy?"

"We loved each other so much. We did everything together, we completed each other." His hands moved again and he caressed her arms, "We were going to have a baby together, you were three months along when we lost…" Crinkling his brow, he pulled away from her, "I don't want to talk about what we lost. We have so much more to gain, now…do you want something to eat?"

Having not eaten since early that morning, Calleigh nodded slowly, her voice coming softly, "Please…but something lite though. I'm not sure if my stomach can handle too much right now still."

"Something light…Okay, I guess I'll save the southern cuisine for later. How does a chicken salad sound? It won't take me but a minute to get it together." Propping himself on his elbows, his fingers traced up and down her arm and he smiled, "And what would you like for dessert?"

Trying not to make a face, Calleigh raised a brow, "I think the salad will do me fine, Christopher…but thank you for offering." Licking her lips, she took in a deep breath, "Could I get something to drink, please?"

Christopher smiled and rose completely, bending to kiss her softly. Getting up, he glanced back at her and smiled, "It won't take me long, I'll be in the kitchen, okay? Feel free to look around, you'll find that this is far better than our last stop." Slipping on a t shirt, he moved to the door and then stopped, "I trust you, Evie. Don't misunderstand my trust."

Nodding in understanding, she watched him go and then sat up slow. Keeping the sheet pulled close to her body, Calleigh looked around, seeing a shirt he'd laid out for her. Reaching for it, she slipped it on and then buttoned it up the front. Looking for her pants, she breathed out heavily when she didn't see any. Raising a brow, she called out, "Is there any pants for me to wear?"

In the kitchen, he smiled as he pulled the chicken out and placed it in the pan, listening to it sizzle. Turning it, he called out, "I have everything laid out for you, Evie. I thought you'd like to relax tonight, since we're staying in."

Looking towards the small kitchenette, Calleigh then looked back, "All I found was a shirt…there's no pants or anything."

"I put them away, just in case you felt as if you wanted to take a chance and run." Flipping the chicken, he shook his head, "I may love you, Evie, but I'm not stupid. You can run tonight, if you want to run with just a shirt and underwear and as I hear it, it's going to be quite chilly." He turned to listen for her reply and sighed, hating the game they still had to play. She had agreed to be complacent, but he could tell that there was still some hesitancy. "Evie?"

Gently pulling at the bandage on her leg to look at her wound, she cringed as the tape pulled at her skin. Not hearing him call out to her, she took off the bandage, seeing for herself the wound and the stitches. Feeling the area, she felt a little heat in it and noticed a slight redness. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Shit…now what?"

Going to investigate, concern wafted through him. Finding her on the bed, he sighed and came to her side, placing his hand on hers gently, "It's infected, Evie. I cleaned it the best way I know how, but if you desire, I can take you to a clinic tomorrow." Regret filled him and he sighed, "I'm sorry that I had to resort to that…You were getting close to the red head, I didn't like it." Silence fell between them and he shook his head, "If only he got to his car first, you would've never gotten hurt."

Looking at him and tilting her head, she shook her head, hoping to convince him, "Horatio is only my friend. I told him so. We've been friends for ten years, he's no threat."

"Don't. Don't do that, Evie. Don't try and deny, I saw you and him. You were in his arms, he kissed you." Letting go of her hand he stood completely and moved towards the kitchen, his tone now lacking warmth, "Your dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you when it's done."

"Chris…" Calleigh said softly as she watched him. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Stopping in mid stride, he turned and flexed his fingers, speaking through clenched teeth, "You're not like that, Evie. You don't seek others. We love each other, and only each other." Turning to her, his eyes set in a glare, "He touched what wasn't his…."

"And I told him he couldn't ever again," Calleigh replied in a soft voice, hoping he'd listen. "If I had wanted him, I would have had him years ago…but that never happened, and it's not going to happen."

Approaching her, he stared into her eyes and searched for the truth, his fury calming. Relaxing now, he exhaled and reached to cup her face lovingly, "You'll have to forgive me, I know you're not used to me being this jealous, it's just…We were so close. You only had eyes for me." Smiling, he laughed, "We couldn't get enough of each other, my students used to tell me that I was the luckiest guy. I must say…I have to concur." His fingers danced over her face, taking in her expression, "I love you so much, Evie. I was devastated when I lost you, but that doesn't matter now…I have you back."

Realizing he'd all but gone mad with is wife's death, Calleigh nodded gently and whispered, "Just don't hurt me anymore, Christopher…I…I don't like being mean to you when you're like that either."

"I won't, Evie. I won't hurt you anymore," he answered as he stared into her eyes. He could hear her laugh in his mind and he closed his eyes, bringing her closer, "It will be just as it were before, sweetie."

Swallowing and hesitantly reaching up, she placed her hand onto his and whispered, "Just give me a little time, to get to know you again…that's all I ask, Christopher."

"That's all we have," he answered with a smile. Relishing her touch, he sighed as if he'd been relieved of a great pain. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head, locking gazes with her, "When we get back to Nevada, we can try again."

"But where will we stay when we get there? All our things are in Miami," she said, trying to get as much information as she could.

Christopher laughed and kissed her lightly, "You forgot about our house, well…your house at first. You had it before we got married, we stayed there for a few months."

Realizing that would probably be all she could get, Calleigh gave him a small smile and nodded, "I guess I did forget…I'm sorry." Looking back at her leg, she sighed, "Do we have some antibiotic ointment? It might help some with this wound."

"It's in the bathroom, Evie. If you would like, I'll help you clean and dress it." A pang of regret hit and he pulled away completely. He was ashamed that he resorted to violence. "That is if you want me to."

"How about you finish our dinner and I'll get this cleaned up…then we can eat and maybe you can tell me what you were doing while I was gone? I would like to know what I missed with you," she said, her voice staying soft and calming.

He nodded and sighed, "I think I should get back to the chicken. I'll call you when it's done."

"Okay…" she said as she watched him head back to the kitchenette. Breathing out, she shook her head and then moved her leg off the bed. Standing, she limped to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and saw the ointment and a bad of bandaging supplies on the counter. Smirking, she picked up the ointment and looked at the wall, thinking to herself, _And more bread crumbs will be left_.

Moving quickly in the kitchen, he soon had two plates of salad with steaming chicken waiting for her. Making sure to have everything to perfection, he then called out to her, "Evie! Dinner's ready!"

Finishing up in the bathroom and moving around to make sure there wasn't a glare on the wall Calleigh then turned the water in the sink on and opened the door slightly, "I'll be out in a minute. I'm almost done in here."

"Okay…" he answered back as he went back into the kitchen. Grabbing the wine glasses, he then pulled the wine out of the freezer, smiling deeply. If all went right, they would enjoy a nice evening together.

* * *

After settling for the evening, Tim found himself with idle time. Not wanting to waste his time staring at the walls, he instead decided to take in the night air of Vegas hoping that the attempt would help clear his brain. For more than forty eight hours, he kept himself on the go, following leads and wondering what Calleigh could've been going through. He'd never been through a hostage situation, but he'd seen plenty end the wrong way. Time was ticking against them, and every second past the twenty four hour mark was crucial.

Unable to find peace in the room, he then strode to the balcony and opened the doors, stepping out. The gleaming lights of the vibrant city below him gleamed and as alluring as it was, it didn't put a dent in the despair he was feeling. Glancing towards his right, he saw him standing, his stance one of reflection. Thinking to leave him to himself, he turned to go back in but stopping, instead, heading towards him. The worst the older CSI could do was tell him to mind his business.

Standing a few feet away from him, Tim cleared his throat and asked, "You okay, H?"

Keeping his eyes out on the darkened city, Horatio didn't move or even flinch as Tim spoke, making his presence known. Blinking slowly, he found his voice, the sound of it foreign to him, "Have you ever felt like everyone that you try love or care for seems to get hurt or taken from you?"

Casting his sights outward, he sighed lightly. Silently, he watched the lights flicker and then shook his head, "I've experienced loss, but I'm sure you're not speaking on that exactly."

Keeping his eyes on the city below them, Horatio sighed and shifted his weight some, "Everyone I've loved…cared for I've lost to violence. My mother, brother, Marisol…now possibly Calleigh." Shaking his head, he looked down, "Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth trying to love or care anymore."

"Not worth trying? Horatio…out there, there is a woman who loves you even despite what's gone on in your life. Calleigh's worth every ounce of love you can muster up, she's worth your sacrifice." Shifting his weight, he shook his head, "Don't do this to yourself, Horatio. You've had tragedies in your life, but Calleigh…she can make it right for you. Just don't give up on her."

Clenching his jaw, Horatio looked back up at the city again, "She deserves better then me, Speed. She deserves a life where she won't have to watch her back at all times." Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, he placed his hands onto his hips, "When we find her, you two will be going back alone. I'm gonna take some time to myself."

Leaning against the railing, Tim sighed heavily, "You and I both know that when we find Calleigh, she's not going anywhere without you. Calleigh's special, H. You have one chance at happiness in this world, H. Take it."

Turning to Tim, Horatio dropped his gaze and then moved past him, going to the door. Stopping and taking in a deep breath, he spoke again, "Take care of her while I'm gone, Speed." With that, Horatio went back inside, closing the door behind him and heading for his room.

Staring after him, Tim felt his anger rising but then quelled it, knowing that what lain ahead was going to require strongent focus, and in order to get Calleigh safely back, he would give no less.

Going into his room and closing the door behind him, Horatio looked around the darkened room and went over to the small table. Picking up the bottle of whisky that Catherine had given him, he carried it over to the window and took a seat in the chair there. Unscrewing the cap, he set it aside and then placed the bottle to his lips. Taking a long drink, he scowled as the liquid burned down his throat and into his stomach. Sitting back and looking up into the night sky, he whispered, "I'll find you Calleigh…I'll find you."

Mist settled over the city and Detective Clive Oldham moved with his men towards the door of the hotel room. After having received a call from the NYPD crime lab supervisor and being informed of a missing and abducted CSI he had gathered a team together to try to intercept. Motioning to one of his men, he then nodded as the officer moved into place beside the closed door. Knocking lightly, he then called out, "Maid Service."

Waiting a minute and getting no reply, the officer slipped the key into the door lock, opening it as the others rushed forward and into the room. Following them in with his gun pulled, Clive looked around, the other officers finding the place empty. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he'd been given to call.

Answering the phone, Horatio shook his head, surprised at the unknown number. Groggily, he answered the phone, "Caine."

Looking around as a few of the men moved out the room, Clive began to look around more, "Uh, yes sir, this is Detective Clive Oldham with the Meridian, Mississippi Police Department. A Detective Mac Taylor gave me your number and explained to me the situation with your CSI, sir."

"Detective," Horatio responded as he moved slowly, wincing. Not only was he still nursing cracked ribs, but he was also nursing a mild hangover. Rubbing his eyes, images of the night before and his solitary drinking rushing back to him. His mouth felt like cotton, but the phone call took precedence at the moment. "Go ahead, Detective, I'm listening."

"We checked out the hotels in the area Detective Taylor said they had a location on…we found one he stayed at last night. Used his name when he checked in even. I hate to say it, when we got into the room it was empty." Nodding as one of his detectives came in with a kit, Clive kept looking around, "Look's like it was left clean, sir."

"I see," Horatio responded as he rubbed his face again. He sighed heavily and asked, "Has the scene been thoroughly processed?"

"My guys are just coming in right now to start," Clive replied and shook his head. "From what I can see though, they didn't leave anything behind."

"It may seem that way, but look deeper. The CSI that we're looking for has been known to leave invisible clues as to their next step. So look deeper." Getting up slowly, he winced, the pain in his chest and side now beginning to wear on him. It was a constant reminder, however, how important it was to get to Calleigh. Refocusing, he sighed, "Call me the instant you got something, alright?"

"Sure thing, Lieutenant." Closing his phone, Clive turned around, looking to his investigator and raised a brow, "Hope you ready to earn your money this morning. Miami says there girl likes to leave invisible clues."

Picking up the phone, he dialed his number and waited for the gruff reply, knowing he was courting his ire for waking him this early. To his surprise, he answered clearly, almost as if he'd not been sleep. Arching a brow, he asked, "Speed? I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, actually, I've been up for a while now. Just getting confirmation from the lab concerning the samples we sent them from Georgia. Solidifying what we know; that was Calleigh's hair, but most of it was cut and not pulled. Out of all of that, there were a only a couple of strands with a follicular tag."

"Which means he either cut it while she was unconscious or threatened her in some way," Horatio replied as he pondered it. Shaking his head and sighing, he moved over to the window, looking out to see the sun starting to come up, "I just got a call from the Meridian Mississippi police. The found the hotel they were staying at, but they were already gone. They are processing the room right now."

"We're always a step behind this guy, Horatio. And we're sitting here with nothing to do but twiddle our thumbs." Taking a seat on his bed, he put his head in his hand and rubbed his hair roughly. This was wearing on him, the anticipation of news of Calleigh's whereabouts, being away from home, and mostly being away from his daughter, all of these put together was pushing him to the limit. Keeping his eyes closed, he exhaled heavily, "Do we know where they're headed once they get here?"

"Not as of yet. Ray and Catherine are checking into where him and his wife had lived here, and relatives they may have in the area…the whole nine yards." Licking his lips, Horatio walked back over to the bed and sat down, "We'll find them Speed…one way or another we'll find them and bring Calleigh home."

"Yeah," he allowed as he finally looked up and out. Shaking his head, he stood and went to the window, staring out at the beginning of a new day. With the oncoming of the sun, he felt optimistic about finding her. Retaining the information, he asked, "What time are you going to be ready to go in?"

"Catherine is coming at seven thirty to pick us up, so we still have about two hours. Why don't you try to get a little rest, Speed? Calleigh's gonna need us to be at one hundred percent and a lack of sleep isn't gonna help."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you? Are you still insisting on leaving her once you find her? Is that what's pushing you today, Horatio?" Tim couldn't help but allow a furious tone to come, remembering sharply what he requested of them. Laughing without mirth, he began to pace once again, "Just exactly what do you think Calleigh's going to do, or think about your intentions?"

"Speed…" Horatio said, his voice giving the other man warning, "That will be between myself and Calleigh."

More anger infused his words and he felt himself losing control, "Actually, you made it about me when you requested that I escort her home. What the hell am I supposed to do with her once you've discarded her?"

Clenching his jaw, Horatio temper flared, "If this bothers you so much Speed then maybe you shouldn't be here. Go home to your daughter, I'll find Calleigh without you." Closing his phone, Horatio clenched his jaw before reaching for the bottle of whiskey next to his bed. Staring at it, his anger peeked and he threw it harshly at the wall, the glass bottle shattering on impact and the brown liquid running down the wall.

Frustrated with the actions of his boss, he bolted towards the door, and then out, heading straight for his. Pounding on the door, he didn't care that it was early in the morning, what was fueling him had no concern for outwardly appearances. When the door didn't recede to his fist, he bellowed out, "Open the goddamned door, Horatio!"

Turning his head and cocking a brow at the door, Horatio got up, going over and throwing the lock. Opening it, he walked over to the table, tossing his phone down onto it, "Now what, Speed? Didn't understand that I can do this myself?"

Surveying the scene, he arched a brow as he closed the door, catching the scent of alcohol. Smirking, he scratched his head, his voice holding a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, you're real steady on your feet. Did you drown your sorrows enough last night?" He stared at him in heated silence unable to comprehend what he was going through, "You're everywhere with this, H. first you want me to take her home without you, now you're sending me away- what exactly do you want, Horatio?"

Without a word of warning, Horatio lashed out, moving fast and pushing Tim back into the wall behind him. Pinning him there with one arm across his throat and the other gripping his tee shirt, Horatio growled, "BACK OFF SPEED! JUST BACK OFF!"

Laughing, Tim looked to him and tilted his head slightly, seeing the furor set within the deep recesses of his eyes. He could see that Horatio was on edge."Finally, a reaction from you. What, you don't like it when you're intentions are questioned? Just why are you out here trying to save her if you're going to leave her the first chance you get?"

Pushing off him, Horatio walked away, running a hand through his hair and then turned back glaring at the man, "I don't think that's any of your fucking concern."

"When it's about a friend of mine, someone I care about, it is my fucking concern. Why do you think that I dropped everything to take her to St. Pete's? I risked my daughter's life for Calleigh…why, because she's fucking worth it, Horatio. If you can't see how special she is, maybe you should be the one going home! When she's found, she's going to need someone who's there to support her, not ready to discard her at the first chance."

A small smile formed and Horatio ran both hands through his hair, "Then maybe she'd be better off with someone like you then. I've seen how you look at her…or will you do her like Eric did and leave her high and dry?"

Tim glared at him and shook his head, starting for the door, "No, I won't. I think she's been abandoned enough. Go home, Horatio. Don't give her hope for something that's not going to happen."

Watching as the younger man left out the room, slamming the door behind him, Horatio shook his head and then glared over at the table as his cell phone began to ring. Walking over and opening it without even looking at the ID, he growled, "Caine."

Hearing the tension in his voice, Ray arched a brow and held the phone away for a second before answering, "Lieutenant Caine, I trust everything's okay this morning?"

"I've had better," Horatio replied gruffly and went over, getting his watch and seeing the time. "I didn't think you got in til Catherine did. Has there been a development?"

"Indeed," Ray responded as he grinned at the report in front of him. Picking it up, he read it over again, "We've had analysts going over real estate holdings in the Las Vegas area and we happened upon an Evelyn Connor. She has a home just outside the city limits. Care to chance who Evelyn is?"

"Larken's dead wife. Do you have an address, Ray?" Horatio asked as he went back over to the table and opened the file. Reaching for his pen, he asked, "Can we get out there today?"

"I have that address, and we can go as soon as Catherine goes to pick you and your colleague up." Repositioning his glasses, Ray read off the address, "1120 San Andros Boulevard. According to the listing, its still under Evelyn Connor, our suspect's name isn't on any of the paperwork, but because he's a widow, if I'm not mistaken, her property becomes his." Furrowing his brow, he asked, "I'm fairly new to the procedures of the law, but don't we need a warrant if we're going to search this location?"

"We're not gonna search it…just scout it out. They left Mississippi sometime this morning and still have at least two days before they get here. We can at least see what were up against out there,' Horatio replied. "Remembering what had occurred earlier, Horatio raised a brow, "Ray, do me a favor and don't say anything about this to Speed. Matter of fact, don't tell Catherine yet either. If you could, just pick me up and I'll send Tim with Catherine to the lab."

Concerned, Ray interjected, "Lieutenant, I don't keep anything from my supervisor. I have to let her know as soon as she comes in." Knowing the importance of this case, he thought it over and relented, "Perhaps, she will be accepting of me taking some initiative. I'll leave her a message and then swing by to pick you up."

"Thank you, Ray. And if she gives you trouble, tell her to talk to me. I'll explain everything then," Horatio replied as he closed the file back. Heading towards the door, he locked it and sighed, "How long til you get here?"

"I can be there within a half an hour, if that's alright with you?"

Going over to the small bag he's brought with him, Horatio flinched and groaned as he lifted it, "Yeah, I'll be ready. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Sound's good. Maybe afterwards, we can meet up with your colleague and have breakfast and share what we've found." Ray smiled as he stood and stretched, grabbing his cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he then started out of the A/V lab and nodded to the lab techs that were coming in. "I'll see you in about a half an hour."

"Thanks, Ray," Horatio replied and then closed his cell. Tossing it onto the bed, he walked over placing his bag there. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a white button shirt, he then headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

With a few minutes to spare, Horatio came off the elevator and headed for the busy lobby of the hotel. Bells and ringing of a few of the slot machines that he passed filtered through the area. Coming to the set of door, Horatio nodded to Ray as he met him there and extended his hand, "Thanks again for this, Ray."

Taking the red head's hand, Ray shook it sternly and smiled, "No problem, anything to help out." As they started walking, he glanced to him and asked, "So you had a run in with your suspect, you must have really made him angry."

"In more ways then one," Horatio replied as they walked out to the park SUV. "He took out Calleigh's vehicle along with him and had another bomb planted in another one of my CSI's vehicles. If she see's you as a romantic threat to her, he tries to eliminate the so called competition."

"He's replacing his late wife with your CSI. There are so many problems that arise with that. He's bound to be unpredictable, phasing from bouts of memory lapses, even to violence, depending on the situation. If your CSI isn't complying along the means of his fantasy, then I stand to believe that he will- force her to. It can be very dangerous for her." Ray disengaged the locks and opened the door, slipping under the wheel. Starting the SUV, he waited until Horatio was settled before pulling off, frowning, "You said he's already altered her appearance?"

"We found blond hair in the trash can at the motel he had them stay at in Georgia. We sent what we collected and my lab confirmed it was hers…and that it was cut," Horatio said as he placed his seatbelt on.

"He's accelerating in his fantasy." Turning to see an incredulous expression on his face, he smirked and then retained his sights on the road ahead of him. "Let me explain, Lieutenant. With most people who suffer from this type of post traumatic stress disorder, there's an order, a method to their madness. They continue as if they're ticking items off of a list. In altering her and fashioning her into his late wife's image, he's going to continue down the list. If she doesn't comply, he's going to force her into submission to complete the order."

"But if she does comply to keep him at bay…" Horatio said as he turned his head and stared off.

"He will see that as acceptance, and treat her as he would've treated his late wife. All he wants was what he couldn't have, his happiness manifested. He's going to seek to rekindle what he lost, a life with his beloved wife, no matter how disillusioned the idea is. If they reach this level of acceptance to each other, he will not give her up. He'll die to protect or…"

"Kill anyone that get's in his way with her," Horatio finished for him. Pursing his lips as and sliding on his sunglasses, Horatio sighed, "Ray, where can I get a gun around here? I'm gonna need to me armed when this all goes down."

Thinking, he shrugged, "The only place I can tell you is a pawn shop, but you're going to have to wait twenty four hours for the paper work to come back. Other than that, I'd say ask Catherine." He looked to Horatio curiously, "Do you feel as if it's going to come down to that?"

"This man took out six of Speed's friends, a MDPD Undercover posing as Calleigh, he's also got to me, burned down my place and then went after Speed's daughter in which he abducted her. He's playing for keeps…and I'm not letting him have Calleigh for some sick twisted mind game he's playing with himself."

Listening intently, Ray nodded and sighed, "Well…it seems as if the determination has been made. When we get back to the lab, I'll talk to Nick and see if he can procure you a weapon." Silence cloaked them as the ride continued, the landscape of casinos and buildings giving way to homes. After a while, Ray cleared his throat and glanced to see Horatio lost in thought. Venturing to relieve the silent tension, he asked, "Do you mind if I make an assessment, Horatio?"

Looking back at him, Horatio nodded and then looked back forward and reached for the cup of coffee Ray had brought for him, "Go ahead."

"Don't allow your losses to predicate your actions, if you act out of fear for the future, you'll end up losing out on everything. We make mistakes for a reason, Horatio. The thing is not to continue to revisit these mistakes." Keeping his eyes on the road, Ray concluded, "We've all seen sorrow, Horatio, but we all don't allow it to hinder us. Don't allow your past ghost to hinder your future."

Remaining quiet, Horatio looked back out at the passing scenery as it turned into high desert. Ray's words had hit him and Horatio pondered over them in his head. For so long he'd kept people at bay, and the few he had let into his life had been taken from him in one form or another. He had promised Calleigh she would be safe and yet she had slipped through his fingers and into the hands of a killer.

Shifting some in his seat to take some of the pressure off his sore ribs, Horatio finally broke the silence of the cab, "Ray…I have to get her back."

Ray smiled and turned the SUV onto San Andros and nodded, "I think we're on the right road then." Stopping in front of the intended property, he put the truck in park and stared past Horatio towards the home, pointing, "Looks as if it's been kept up, but abandoned, do you think the late Evelyn Larken has family?"

"I'm not sure. Jesse was looking into that when I talked to him last night," Horatio replied as he stared up at the house. Crinkling his eyes, he reached for the door handle, "I'll be back, Ray."

"Wait…where are you going?" Ray asked as he held his hand out to stop him. He narrowed his brow, looking to the home, "What are you planning to do?"

"Just looking around. As you said, the place look's abandoned…people might think maybe the home owner might want to sell," Horatio replied with the raise of a brow.

"Horatio, if you find anything detrimental to the case, you can't use it. We don't have a warrant, abandoned or not." Following the red head out of the SUV, he rounded the back of the vehicle, hesitant to follow him to the edge of the property. "If we get caught out here…."

"I'm a tourist and looking for a place to buy out here," Horatio replied as she took off his badge and slid it into his pocket. Walking up the inclined hill, he glanced back at Ray, "I'm just looking, that's all."

"Looking, that's all," Ray parroted to himself. Reluctantly, he followed Horatio up the hill and watched as he continued to move almost fluidly. Astonished, Ray shook his head and followed, hopeful that he could keep the visitor out of trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_There are some subjects upon which I take pleasure in being minute. The person of the stranger - let me call him by this title, who to all the world was still a stranger - the person of the stranger is one of these subjects. In height he might have been below rather than above the medium size: although there were moments of intense passion when his frame actually expanded and belied the assertion. The light, almost slender symmetry of his figure, promised more of that ready activity which he evinced at the Bridge of Sighs, than of that Herculean strength which he has been known to wield without an effort, upon occasions of more dangerous emergency. With the mouth and chin of a deity - singular, wild, full, liquid eyes, whose shadows varied from pure hazel to intense and brilliant jet - and a profusion of curling, black hair, from which a forehead of unusual breadth gleamed forth at intervals all light and ivory - his were features than which I have seen none more classically regular, except, perhaps, the marble ones of the Emperor Commodus. Yet his countenance was, nevertheless, one of those which all men have seen at some period of their lives, and have never afterwards seen again."_

From "_The Assignation_" by Edgar Allan Poe

Glancing at the clock, he frowned and got up, going to check his cell. It had been almost two hours since his blow up at Horatio, and he was starting to wonder if their fight was going affect the way the two worked together. The frustration had boiled to the point of explosion at Horatio's lack of enthusiasm for finding Calleigh, to the point where he was wondering if he really wanted to find her. His admittance of not wanting to subject her to a potential future of loss was evidence of his hesitation, but not a good enough excuse. Tim could see right through the veiled attempt to throw his true feelings off. Even at his lowest, he could easily see that Horatio was in love with Calleigh. Despite this, he wasn't willing to leave Calleigh in his hands.

Seeing that no one had called, he dialed Horatio's number and then waited, only to get his voice mail. Attempting to stave the anger in his voice, Tim spoke deliberately, "I don't know what kind of stunt this is, but we're supposed to be doing this together. Call me."

Just as he hung up the phone rang again and he answered tersely, "Speedle."

Raising a brow as she drove and took a sip of her latte, Catherine set it back into the cup holder, "Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine. Sound's like someone is in need of a good breakfast and a strong cup of coffee."

Realizing who the voice was, Tim amended as he rubbed his face roughly, "Sorry about that, Catherine. It's been a long morning…hey, you haven't by any chance seen or heard from Horatio have you?"

Turning a corner and heading up towards the hotel they had placed them at, Catherine pursed her lips, "No, not Horatio anyways. Ray did however leave me a message saying him and Horatio were gonna go check something and they'd be in soon, but that I needed to bring you to the lab still."

"The perks of being in charge," Tim muttered as he began to pace. Exhaling, he shook his head, "So you're in charge of babysitting the visitor. I'll be ready in five."

"Good cause I'm almost there. We'll stop on the way to the lab for a bit to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starved," Catherine chuckled and made another turn. "See ya shortly, Speed."

"Okay," Tim responded as he turned for the door. Hanging up, he left the room and headed down to the lobby. Passing by Horatio's door, he sighed and shook his head woefully, hoping that he wasn't out making a mistake that would cost them the investigation or worst, Calleigh's life.

Just as he entered the lobby, he spotted the petite red head as she entered, pushing her sunglasses onto the crown of her head. Allowing a small smile to come, he gestured above her head to the awaiting SUV and chuckled, "So, being the head honcho allows for special privileges, like unlimited parking. It must be nice."

Shrugging, Catherine smiled, "It has it's perks. So, you ready to get going? I know a great place near the lab that has to die for breakfast burrito's. We can grab a few and then head in."

"Lead the way," Tim replied, gesturing towards the doors. As they walked, he thought about what she had said over the phone and asked, "So, Ray didn't inform you as to what they were going after?"

"No, but knowing him, it's probably something him and Horatio talked about," Catherine said as they headed out to the SUV. Going around and getting in, she strapped herself in and slipped the key in, turning the ignition over, "Anymore word from Mac Taylor or your lab?"

"No, not since yesterday, and we still haven't heard anything from the last location they were at. It seems that things are at a standstill, and in all things considered, that isn't necessarily good." Fastening his seat belt, he stared out at the ordinary buildings that were muted by the sun, shaking his head lightly. The questions mixed in his head and as he turned towards Catherine, he frowned, "Why can't he see that working against each other isn't the best idea?"

Pulling out and checking her mirrors, Catherine glanced over at Tim and shrugged, "Depends on who you're talking about really. If it's Horatio…well, you know how he works."

"Yes, I do, but his way isn't always the right way," Tim countered as he met her eyes. He could see in her expression, her support of Horatio's methods, conceding that so far, they had worked. But he also knew that once Horatio ceased to believe in what he was after, it ceased to matter to him. He just didn't want Calleigh to be pushed into the discarded pile.

Looking out as she drove, Catherine sighed, "Look, Speed. I've known Horatio for awhile now, even worked a few cases with him. If he thought he was endangering anyone he'd back off. That man cares more about the victims then his own life."

"Yeah, sure," Tim replied sarcastically. Turning to the window more, he gave a mirthless chuckle and shook his head, "The almighty Horatio Caine would rather spite himself than his victims. What happens when that's not the correct course of action?"

"Then people can say at least he tried and gave his all for that person…" Catherine responded as she looked over at him. Taking a gamble, Catherine looked back at the road, "I take it you two aren't seeing eye to eye over this thing with Calleigh."

"You can say that. He's going to save her just to leave her with me, because he feels as if he's not the right man for her. After all she's been through, she's going to need some one she trusts, someone she loves to help her deal," Tim said as he looked to her, smirking, "and trust me when I say it, it's not me."

Raising a brow in surprise, Catherine glanced at him as a small smile formed, "Horatio and Calleigh? You mean there an item?"

Realizing that he might have said a bit much, he sighed, "That doesn't need to get out, but yeah, I think there's something there. Thing is, he thinks that because of his past losses, he thinks Calleigh is better off without him. He's going to destroy her if he does that."

Nodding, Catherine pulled up to a red light, stopping the vehicle, "Speed, if there is one thing I've learned with men like Horatio…it's that they are devoted more then they let on. And if what you say is true, it could be that he thinks she'll be safer without him even to the point of distancing himself from her to keep her safe. But on the other hand…it could also bring him closer to her, especially with her in danger now."

The light changed and Catherine stepped on the gas again and continued, "Honestly, Speed, how many men do you know would put everything on the line for one person like Horatio is doing? He's put his career and even his life out there to get her back. He might surprise you and realize him and Calleigh need each other."

"Maybe, I just don't want Calleigh to get hurt. She's been through enough as I hear it." Considering what Catherine said, he ran a hand through his head, "If I knew I stood a chance, I would take it, but I know that Calleigh sees me as just a friend."

Smirking, Catherine looked over at him and then back out, "Never hurts to plant that bug in the ear, Speed, especially if things don't work out with her and Horatio."

"If things don't work out- I don't want to be somebody's rebound," Tim responded calmly. "Besides, she deserves better than that."

"Then make sure you're there for her as a friend and a shoulder to lean on," Catherine replied as she turned into the small parking lot of the fast food place. Pulling into a spot, she shut off the engine and turned to him, "You're a good guy, Tim…not many people I know would leave there child behind to help out a friend like you have. I'm sure that's gonna mean a lot to Calleigh."

Mulling it over, Tim smiled lightly, thinking of their short time together, the three of them. Emma was shy, but that didn't stop Calleigh from trying to interact with the little girl. He watched them together and for a second, saw his future- that was until Calleigh was taken. Laughing lightly, he shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows what the future will bring. Whatever comes, however, I just want Calleigh happy."

Patting his thigh, Catherine smiled, "I'm sure you will. Now, I hope you are hungry, cause I'm buying." Opening her door and getting out, she walked to the back of the vehicle, meeting him there, "And before you say it, this is my town…my treat."

"Remind me of that when you visit Miami again," Tim answered back with a grin. Following her into the diner, he decided on one thing for sure, he was going to work towards Calleigh's happiness, no matter the outcome of his feelings.

* * *

Watching out the window at the passing landscape, Calleigh opened her bottle of water and took a drink. For most of the morning they had been driving, only stopping once for gas and to use the restroom. He had watched her carefully, standing guard at the restroom door until she reemerged and not letting her speak to anyone. She had wondered if he had done the same with his late wife, making sure she had no contact with anyone that seemed a threat.

Placing the cap back onto the bottle, she set it next to her and glanced to him as he drove. For the most part, he was a handsome older man, his dark hair streaked with very little gray. This body was trim as if he worked out and from what she had seen when they were in a hotel room, he carried no scars or identifying marks. Deciding to learn more about her abductor, Calleigh cleared her throat and broke the silence between them.

"Christopher, why do you limp after standing still for too long? Were you hurt?" she asked and turned to him some, wanting to get to know his motives more.

Smiling, he glanced to her, "You've forgotten…I got this right before we got married. We went out on a date, and a couple of guys were giving us a hard time and well….I kinda got into it with them. One of them was smart and grabbed a crowbar, pulverized my knee cap. It was a very long hospital stay."

Sighing and looking out, she bit her lip and shrugged as she looked down then, "I guess there is a lot I don't remember." Looking back over at him, she tilted her head to the side some, "You don't mind me asking about the past do you? I want to remember."

"Oh, not at all. If we're going to be together, I want you to try and remember things. What do you want to know, Evie?" His smile widened at the conversation, glad to have established a solid communication line. He had assumed that he was going to have to fight her, this was a nice surprise.

"Well, I'd like to remember how we met. Did we hit it off right away or did I play hard to get?" Calleigh asked as she reached for her water bottle again. "I feel a little bad about having to ask."

"You shouldn't, you've been through so much ,dear," Christopher answered lightly. He laughed and nodded, "You did play hard to get. It was…interesting to say the least. But ultimately, you said that it was my patience and charm that won out. I think you were mostly put off that I was a professor, you always told me you were intimidated by that."

Smiling some, Calleigh looked down, trying to play everything off, "Well, I think I can understand why. I might have been afraid that I wouldn't hold your interest."

"Evelyn, you're gorgeous, I was the one afraid that I couldn't hold your interest. I was just a teacher, you were…you were special." Laughing, he shot a glance over to her, "Evie, you don't remember? You were such a brilliant writer…you had a huge following. I was kind of upset that no one came to help you even though you saved so many jobs at that publishing house. You were working on your second book…" Becoming quiet, Christopher's brow furrowed and he shook his head swiftly, "I don't want to talk about it, I have you now, and that's what matters."

"I understand, Christopher…and it's okay if you don't," Calleigh replied softly, understanding his wife's death had been traumatic for him. Licking her lips, she sighed, "Will we be stopping again tonight? I want to change my bandage and make sure the infection isn't getting worse."

A look of worry crossed over his face and he nodded, "Yes, we'll stop. I hope I haven't been neglecting your leg, Evie. I don't want anything to happen to you." Not seeing any exits, he gripped the wheel, "As soon as we find a place to stop, we will. I want you to be okay."

"I know," she replied and then took a drink of her water. Turning back forward she sighed as she looked out, "Too bad we couldn't have flown. It would have been quicker getting there."

Becoming agitated, he responded harshly, "I know…I KNOW! I wasn't thinking ahead. We're stuck in the car because of me!" Cringing, he bit out, "You always know what's right, right Evelyn? RIGHT!"

Surprised at his sudden outburst, Calleigh lowered her eyes and shook her head, "No…I don't…and I don't claim I do. I just…I want to get there, that's all." Turning her back to him, a small smile formed as she leaned against the seat, "I'm sorry."

Easing up some, he sighed and relaxed his hands, "I'm sorry, Evie. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Running a hand through his hair, he frowned, "The next big city, we'll fly. I want to get you there too. Once we get home, we can start planning."

Turning back, she looked at him, her brow furrowed, "Planning? Planning what if I can ask?"

"Our family, of course. You were pregnant…we were going to have a baby."

Calleigh's eyes grew wide and her lips parted as she stared at him. Shaking her head, she breathed out, "A…a baby…"

"Yes, you were so excited- we both were." Noticing that she was less than receptive, he pulled over to the side of the road and threw the car in park, turning to her, "You- you don't want to have a baby? You don't want to have my baby?"

Thinking quickly, Calleigh shook her head, "It's…it's not that. I just thought…" Closing her eyes, she tried to steady herself some, "I just thought we were gonna take it slow, get to know each other again…so we could work up to that eventually."

His eyes roamed over her, to search for any instances of hesitation and he sighed heavily, relaxing again. Rubbing his face roughly, he shook his head, "I didn't think you needed time. You were so happy… I …I must've been …wrong." Starting off again, his eyes remained fixed on the darkened road before him, his mind locking in place. She wasn't interested in having a baby with him.

* * *

Reading over a report, Tim glanced up to see Horatio entering into the lab with Ray, watching as they talked among themselves. For hours, they had been out of the lab, leaving Tim to look over the evidence sent over from Miami. In that span of time, Tim had rethought his stance on everything, including what he'd said to Horatio that morning and decided to let things fall where they may.

Standing, he approached them, giving a slight nod to Ray as he cleared his throat, "Ah…Horatio, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Glancing to Ray and seeing his nod as he walked off, Horatio turned to Tim and raised his brow, "What is it, Speed?"

Shifting his weight, Tim averted his eyes downward before lifting them to address Horatio, "I know that this may not be the time, but I think that we need to sort this out, Calleigh's survival may depend on it."

Seeing one of the labs empty, Horatio pointed to it silently and began to walk. All morning he'd been going over in his head what Tim had said and pondering over his feelings for Calleigh. Going in and closing the door behind him, Horatio crossed his arms over his chest the best he could and looked at his trace expert, "I'm listening."

"I recognize that what I said this morning was none of my business, but I just wanted to emphasize the importance of putting Calleigh's case first. I saw that you were losing your edge, we can't afford that right now." Scratching his head, he sighed heavily, "Look, I care for Calleigh too, but I know that she doesn't consider me in that way, but it still remains to be said, I'll do anything to make sure that she's happy."

"Duly noted," Horatio said and then shifted his weight. Scratching his temple with one finger, Horatio sighed, "Meridian PD called while Ray and I were out…Calleigh left behind another message. He's taken her to Evelyn Larken's house. She owned it before they were married. Ray and I went and scouted it."

"And what did you find?" Tim responded, noting the change of subject. It was keenly obvious that he'd gotten the message and he could tell by the determination that he exuded that he wasn't going to stop until Calleigh was found. "Was it anything we could use?"

"No unfortunately. There was no one there…place looked deserted when I looked in one of the windows. What little furniture is there was covered with sheets. But, apparently Larken has someone coming and keeping it up outside." Moving over to one of the lab stools, Horatio sat down, "Behind the house though…we might have a problem. It's rocky and wooded. Ray said that area gets snow in the winter and we'll be looking at some rough terrain if he get's away from us and takes her there."

"Well, let's make sure that he doesn't get that chance. Did Meridian have anything else?" Without much more information, they were running the risk of sitting around with nothing to do but wait for the inevitable.

"A few prints…and some women's clothes they found in the trash. The lead detective said there was no tear's or rips…but, they were dirty." Looking up at him finally, Horatio raised a brow, "Mac's still tracking them and will let us know when they stop again."

"And so far, they haven't?" Tim asked, irritably. "When was the last time they stopped?"

Shifting some on the stool, Horatio licked his lips, "About an hour ago. Mac said it was long enough to gas up and maybe get food. From the route that they look like they are taking, it was enough for Mac to call the major cities along the way and made sure the BOLO's were in place for the vehicle."

"It's hard to understand how they could drive almost across the entire country without being spotted? Do you think that they could've changed cars?" Tim shook his head exasperated, "No one's seen them?"

"No one…and there is that possibility of a different vehicle that we don't know about," Horatio stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But, we know Calleigh is still alive and with him…and leaving a trail for us."

"And that is what counts." Tim replied as he sighed heavily. Arching a brow, he asked, "Why do you think that he hasn't flown?"

"Probably because he knows we'll have the airways watching for them…that, or a fear of flying," Horatio said as he tilted his head some. "We know he's afraid of loosing Calleigh like he did his wife, which means he's gonna try to keep her with him as long as he can."

"And that he's going to be extremely cautious, that could be why he's not been seen with her." Glancing at a report, he sighed heavily, "I just hope she's okay."

"Calleigh's strong…and smart. She's also took some seminars in on hostage situations and how to get through them. More then likely, she might just be playing along until we can get to her."

"You have to wonder though, Horatio, what will she do if he tries to…" Unable to finish the sentence, he shook his head and tried to focus on something else. He didn't want to think about the ramifications if Calleigh refused Larken. "It's encouraging that there is little to no violence in these locations."

Standing up, Horatio looked at Tim and held out his hand to him. When the younger man raised his brow in question, Horatio tilted his head, "Truce?"

"Truce," Tim said as he took his hand. Shaking it sternly, he added, "Just don't give up on her."

Nodding slightly, Horatio breathed out, "I'm not."

Knocking on the door and peeking her head in, Catherine looked at them both, "Horatio, just found out Evelyn Larken has an aunt living over in Carson City. Ray's trying to get in touch with her now."

Horatio looked to Tim and smiled, "I think we need to take a trip to Carson City. What about you, Speed?"

"I'm up for getting out of this lab, since I missed out on the first field trip." Looking to Catherine, "You got a vehicle you can loan out?"

"Loan, no…but I can drive you guys if you want. Besides, you'll need me there with you to talk to her," Catherine said as she opened the door more for them. As they walked out into the hall and they hall began to walk, she looked over at Tim, "Hey, meant to ask you, how'd you like that breakfast this morning?"

"Breakfast was fine, thanks," Tim replied as he inclined his head towards her. He could read her intentions in her eyes and added, "It was a very eye opening experience. Thanks again."

"No problem," she smiled as they walked. Heading to her office, she went in, grabbing her purse, keys and sidearm. Nodding to Horatio she raised a brow, "When we get back I'll see about getting you two armed. Can't have you both getting hurt on my shift."

Horatio nodded in response as he glanced to Tim, seeing him wince. Leaning towards him, he spoke softly, "It's necessary, Speed. Things can go downhill quickly, especially when we are dealing with someone as unpredictable as Larken."

"I understand, it's just that, I'm not familiar with these…I don't know if I'll be able…" Tim struggled as his eyes roamed over the lab uneasily. He was in an unfamiliar setting without the luxury of having time to prepare for this. It had been almost five years since he'd fired a weapon, he doubted if he could even hit a target. It made him hesitant, but he knew he had to for Calleigh. Steeling himself, he sighed, "I'll do it, for Calleigh."

Watching the two of them, Catherine's brow crinkled and she pointed to them with her keys, "Is there a problem?"

Instead of letting Horatio answer for him, Tim spoke up and explained, "About five years ago, I was involved in a shootout, one that nearly took my life. After I recuperated, I decided that I'd had enough and I moved away from Miami and the job. I went to St. Petersburg, did a few consultations, but I never picked up a gun again. Now…I'm faced with having to use one again." Stopping to see her expression, he added, "I prefer not to, but I know the situation and the importance of everyone staying alive, so it's not about what I want."

"Okay, well, we can get you outfitted and then let you both hit the range for a few hours," she replied as she looked up at him. "That way you'll be familiar at least…and a little more comfortable."

Trading glances with Horatio, Tim nodded, "Thanks. It will definitely make things better. I have a feeling I need more practice than a little bit." Following Catherine out to her SUV, Tim asked, "So, this Aunt, was she close to Larken's wife? Is she the only relative that's left?"

"I believe so…she was the only one we could find," Catherine said as they reached the vehicle. Looking at them both she shook her head, "Hopefully she'll be able to fill us in on what Larken's been up to since Evelyn's death."

"It's our only hope to get some insight on just who Larken is and how he interacted with her family," Horatio responded almost wearily. He waited for her to unlock the doors and then slipped into the passenger side, settling in. Almost every second of his thought process was given to Calleigh, what she may have been going through at the moment, how Larken was treating her, if she was scared. It was his hope that they were getting closer to being prepared for their arrival.

"Yeah, but what if she's no help whatsoever? She's the last attempt," Tim interjected stonily, "if she's no help, then we're back where we've started from."

"Has anyone talked to the staff at the University he worked at down there? At least we'd know how he interacts with others that aren't threatening." Catherine started the vehicle and began to back out, "Plus, maybe he interacted with one person there and they would have some insight into him and the way he thinks."

"Everyone that we spoke to said that he was the consummate professor, all of his students love him. He hasn't had any reports of inappropriate behavior, and aside from a few days absence when his wife died, he hasn't been away from the university." Horatio sighed heavily and shook his head as he turned to Catherine, "According to everyone else, there's no reason for him to have done what he's done."

"None other than the break from reality that his wife's death caused," Tim groused as he watched the landscape pass by. "It's amazing how people can seem so normal without giving so much as a hint as to what's going on underneath."

"Well, depending on the devotion he had to his wife…in some ways, I can see it happening. I mean, if he's this protective with Calleigh, what was he like with his real wife?" Catherine pondered out loud.

Pondering on the question, Tim spoke up, "I think his preoccupation with Calleigh's well being is to prohibit anything from happening to her- to stop anything from taking her away again. I have a feeling that he was protective over his wife, but not overly so. I mean, he wasn't going to let anyone push her around, but I'm pretty sure she was allowed her simple freedoms."

Catherine's phone began to ring and she reached for it, looking at the ID, "It's Ray." Opening it, she pressed speaker, "Yeah Ray, what's up?"

Looking at the computer scene, Ray smirked, "Dug up more information on Evelyn. Seems she was a writer…a very good writer. Pulled a publishing company out the hole. Not only that, but, I ran across an article, she also helped with a few gallery openings for a Rebecca Miller. Now I did some checking, Mrs. Miller resides there in Carson City also, might want to stop in and have a chat with her also, see what she knows."

"Two leads, not bad for the first day out," Tim chuckled as he glanced up at Catherine. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Catherine, do you think it would be possible that we spilt this up? You and Horatio can go to the Aunt, I'll take the artist. It'll save time."

"Yeah, I can drop you off. You've got my cell number anyways." Looking back forward as she drove, Catherine smiled, "Thanks Ray, we'll be back sometime this afternoon."

"Alright. Drive careful," Ray responded before hanging up.

Once the cab was silent again, Horatio turned to Tim, "Any reason why you want to talk to the artist and not the aunt, Speed?"

Tim chuckled and grinned mischievously, "I dunno, maybe it's because I feel like the aunt's a dead end, or maybe it's because the artist could be hot." Taking in their combined expressions, he laughed, "Either one works for me."

"It'll be your luck that the artist is married…happily or either a lesbian," Catherine teased as she glanced in the rear view.

"You say that as if it matters, Catherine," Tim answered with a wicked grin. Arching his brow, he snickered, "Besides, I'm just going there to talk."

"Uh huh," Catherine snickered as she got onto the highway. Merging into the traffic, she glanced back again, "Just no coming back with some weird art sculpture, Speed."

"No need to worry about that, Catherine. I'm just after information." Now that time was running against them, that was all he desired.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"_In our endeavors to recall to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves upon the very verge of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember.__"_

From "Ligeia" by Edgar Allan Poe

Waiting quietly as Christopher placed there orders, Calleigh looked around at the small town they had stopped in. Not a lot was there along this stretch of highway, two gas stations, a few hotels and a couple fast food places for the weary traveler. Looking back towards him as he paid the woman at the drive up window she bit her lip, wondering if she should try to run now. Looking back around again, she saw families as they got out, heading inside to eat, older couples making there way to their vehicles after getting there fill. All in all, she couldn't risk there lives should Christopher retaliate.

Feeling his hand on her arm, she looked back at him, and then down, seeing the drinks he was holding for her. Taking it, she looked back up at him, her voice staying soft, "Thank you."

He could see it in her eyes, the desire, the need to flee. They hadn't come to some mystical plane of understanding, she was thinking more and more about getting away from him, but he tried not to focus on that. For the moment, he had her and he was going to do what he could to keep her. Sighing heavily, he turned away from her, but asked, "Where were you a minute ago? You seemed miles away."

Placing her straw into her drink, Calleigh shrugged as she kept her eyes down on her drink, "Guess I'm feeling a little home sick…that's all. I miss a few of my friends…and my family."

Nodding as he got the food, he placed it between them and then moved the car and pulling over to park. His heart dropped at her admittance, the sadness echoing through him. He wasn't making her happy in the least bit. Staring out as his hands rested on the wheel, he sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. Maybe after we visit home, we can go back…But then…you'd want to leave me." Looking to her, he stared at her intently, "I can't lose you again, Evie. The last time…it nearly destroyed me."

For some reason that Calleigh didn't understand, tears filled her eyes and she looked at him, "But this is destroying me."

Her pain seared through him but he could not waver, "I can't let you go, Evie. I'll die before that happens, we'll both die before that happens." The air about them was heavy with his declaration and he allowed it for a moment before reaching back and pulling a thick book out, turning the pages. Finding what he wanted he smiled, "'Beauty of whatever kind, in its supreme development, invariably excites the sensitive soul to tears.'" Beaming, he nodded to her, "You know, Poe, despite his proclivity for death, was a beautiful writer. He saw beauty…he saw beauty with unpolluted eyes. That's rare now."

Blinking slowly, Calleigh remembered some of the notes he'd written to her and breathed out, "But Poe also knew and wrote of death." Looking up at him, she asked, "Why did you send me all those notes with Poe quotes, Christopher? I want to understand why."

Frowning, he turned to her, "I thought you would enjoy the beauty of his words. Poe is misunderstood. His view of life was refined, simple. He saw beauty within everything, even death. Understanding Poe is to understand life." Her expression told of her refusal to understand and he sighed, turning back to face the wheel. Reaching for the keys he turned them and started the car, "I suppose you don't like that either. I must've been mistaken to think that you'd remember what we had. I was stupid to think that you'd love me."

Turning back and facing forward, Calleigh sighed and looked out the window, her mind trying to remember the information she had gathered at the seminars. Biting her bottom lip, she shrugged, "Love takes time, Christopher…it can't just come overnight or in a few days. I thought you'd understand."

His icy demeanor thawed and he glanced to see her melancholy, exhaling lightly. He didn't want her to feel depressed about being with him, but something inside of him snapped into place. Something told him that he was going to keep her and allow her the time to grow to love him.

Nodding slowly, he smiled again, "I do understand, I understand fully." Gesturing to the bag, he chuckled as he drove, "Go ahead and eat. You must be hungry."

"Yeah, I am. What about you? Do you want yours now?" she asked as she opened the bag up.

"No, I'm fine, you eat," he replied happily.

Pulling out the container with her food, she opened it, the small of the food making her stomach growl. A small smile formed and she blushed, "Excuse me…guess I was hungrier then I thought." Opening the plastic wear and then dipping the fork into the potato salad, she glanced over at him, "Can I ask when and what got you interested in Poe's writing? I mean, besides the romantic aspects."

Glad that they were back to talking and she was asking more questions, he answered easily, "Well, I am a literary professor. I studied him in graduate school, I gravitated towards him so easily, that it was almost like kismet. You used to love it when I quoted Poe- you said Shakespeare was too stuffy." Laughing lightly, he wiped his eyes and the smile faded slightly only for him to push it back up. "Your eyes lit when I would read Poe to you, when it was just us spending time together, no emails, phones…Just us."

Chewing the bite she'd taken, Calleigh swallowed and furrowed her brow and gathered more onto her fork, "Were we away from each other or something? Did I travel or did you?"

"We both led full lives, Evie. There was hardly a time where we were home at the same time. But when the stars aligned, we made good use of it. Sometimes, we made love, others, we just held each other, and then there were times where we read to each other. I happen to think that was the most intimate that we were." Gazing at the road, Christopher lost himself in a memory, his heart lifting. He loved spending time with her alone and he could tell that she, in turn, did so as well. Bringing himself back, he turned to her, "Did you like the Poe quotes?"

"Well…" she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Some of them I didn't understand. I think I was more worried about who was sending them. The initials threw me and I didn't know they were from you."

"I couldn't take credit for the brilliance of Poe. Although, I probably could've told you, but you would've took preventive measures. I wouldn't have had the chance with you." Running a hand through his hair, he wrinkled his brow, "I saw that some of your… friends were handling your gifts. You didn't want them?"

"They were really nice gifts…it's not that I didn't want them…they were scared someone was trying to hurt me, that's all. They're protective over me…like you are," she replied and looked over at him. "They didn't mean any harm in it though."

"I would never hurt you, Evie. I love you." Silence returned to him and he gripped the wheel, trying to reign in his anger. He was trying to pull a response out of her, one that would tell him that she was at least trying to find feelings. The continued silence, however, told him the entire story. She would never love him. His brow set narrowly and he clenched out, "Do you need anything else?"

Chewing slowly, Calleigh swallowed and looked over at him, "Just for you to be patient with me. I want to understand, Christopher." Taking a deep breath and looking down, she frowned slightly, "I want to get to know you more…learn you like you know me. I just don't want you to think that I don't care."

"I don't know what to think. I've done all I can to show you that I love you, and you…you haven't responded to it. Evelyn would've….she would've responded." He sped up slightly and held onto the wheel. "Evelyn would've known…"

"Christopher…I need to time to learn you better though. I haven't had that time, but we'll have it now. You've seen to that," Calleigh said in a calm, soft voice. Deciding to up the ante, she reached over, placing her hand onto his forearm, "Chris…don't count me out yet."

Flinching slightly, he eased his grip on the wheel and relaxed, staring at her hand. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to trust that she was trying, but he needed solid evidence. Closing his eyes, he then opened them slowly and spoke lightly, "Show me…"

Moving her hand down his arm to his hand, she covered his with hers and nodded, "Can you trust me then? I need that trust, Chris. If I was gonna run I would have back there, but I didn't…I didn't even try."

"You didn't try?" he asked as he arched his brow. "You wanted to run?"

"If I wanted to I would have," she said and squeezed his hand. "Chris…I want you to understand where I'm coming from. We have to learn each other better…I have to learn you, your likes, dislikes…everything. I'm starting from the beginning here, you have the advantage of already knowing about me."

"Learn each other," he repeated slowly as he breathed out heavily. He glanced to her and sighed, retaining his sights on the road ahead of him, "Don't make me regret placing my trust in you, Evie. It will not have a favoring result."

Nodding in understanding as he glanced at her, Calleigh gave him a small smile, "You won't regret it, I promise."

Christopher smiled as he drove, the idea of her making good on her promise. Even though he hoped for the best out of this, he also knew that there was a potential for all of this to go down the wrong way, and he was prepared for it.

* * *

Standing in front of the gallery, Tim watched as the SUV pulled away and then approached the door. In what was a sure time saver, splitting up the knock and talks also assured that they were going to get some information that was usable, if they struck out at the aunt, there was still the artist. Knocking at the door, Tim glanced at his watch and then looked up in time to see the door opening, revealing a woman. Perusing her quickly, Tim arched a brow at her slim figure and smiled as his eyes finally settled on her face. For a second, he was awestruck at her pale blue eyes and dark hair that fell in waves around her, causing him to clear his throat roughly. At her confused expression, he finally broke his stare and averted his eyes, scratching his head lightly.

"Rebecca Miller?"

Looking at the scruffy looking man at her doorstep, Rebecca looked around him, seeing no one else with him and cocked a well manicured brow at him, "Who's asking?"

"Detective Tim Speedle, Miami Dade Police department. I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask you about someone. Do you have a moment?" Tim asked as he looked to her. Smiling more, he shook his head and pulled out his badge, "See, it's real. I'm not trying anything funny."

Looking at the badge, she shifted her weight and looked back up at him. Sighing, she then backed up, opening the door up more, "Alright…but you have five minutes. I'm in the middle of doing another piece for a show."

"Five minutes, alright," Tim said as he followed her in. Arching a brow at the sight of her shapely body , Tim sighed, "I wanted to ask you about Evelyn Larken, she helped you with a couple of your…ah…showings."

Sighing and lowered her head, Rebecca walked him into her studio where she was working and stopped, turning to him, "Evie was my best friend. When I found out she was killed…it was a great loss to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Miller, but I was wondering if you could tell me a little about her husband, Christopher?"

Smiling, Rebecca walked over to the sculpture she was working on and sighed, "Ah…Chris. Handsome devil. Evie was lucky when she found him." Looking back over at him, she shrugged, "Otherwise I would have went after him myself."

Frowning slightly, Tim coughed roughly and shifted his weight. It irritated him that he was personified in such an admonishing light, but he was here to get information. "How would you characterize Christopher and Evelyn's marriage? Was he in any way abusive, violent towards her?"

"Chris?" Laughing, she shook her head, "Oh no. He worshiped the ground she walked on. He didn't even ever raise his voice to her. No, they were what some would consider the perfect couple."

"Really? So…have you heard from Christopher since Evelyn's death?" Tim had a hard time thinking of Christopher as complacent, having seen his brutality first hand and he sighed irritably, "Do you know what he's doing now?"

Shaking her head, she picked up some modeling clay, working it with her hands, "No. Last I heard he was in Miami still and working at some college there. He sent me a card last Christmas…other then that, I've been so busy I haven't had time to call." Looking back at him, she crinkled her brow, "Is he okay? Has something happened to him?"

"Yes, something has happened. He's suspected in kidnapping a fellow colleague of mine," Tim answered tersely, pulling out a photograph of Calleigh. Showing it to her, he emphasized, "He abducted her from Florida and we think he's heading here. Is there a reason why he would bring her back here?"

Looking at the photo, Rebecca's hands stilled and she shook her head, "My god…she…she looks like Evie." Putting the clay back down and wiping her hands off, she looked at him, "Kidnapping? Chris?" Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she sighed, "They met here…at one of my openings. They loved it here."

"Okay…can you tell me about the piece of property on the edge of the city limits? Did they live there for a while?"

Nodding her head, Rebecca breathed out, "Yeah…after they were married and all the way until they moved. They lived in I think Texas for a little bit, but not long and not exactly sure where. But…they wanted to raise a family here. They were planning on moving back when Evie died."

Feeling his heart jump, he frowned, "Christopher was bringing Evie back here to live? They were going to live here for the rest of their lives?"

"As far as I know…yes. She had gotten pregnant, which is what they'd been trying for. When she called and told me she was so excited. Chris had even taken a few days off work so they could spend time together…celebrating as she called it."

"Celebrating… that's cute," Tim replied as he shook his head. Having one more question, he smiled, "Tell me…what did Evie say about him? Did she ever have something to say about him?"

Smiling, Rebecca looked down and nodded, "Yeah…that he was the best men she'd ever found to be with. She never had a bad thing to say about Chris. The only thing she didn't like was when she had to be away from him when she had to travel. She said it felt as if a piece of her was missing. Evie thought they were soul mates."

"Soul mates, huh?" Listening to the devotion that was Christopher's former life, he had started to feel for him. What was resounding was that he loved his wife, and would do anything for her, and his lapse in judgment and his action of taking Calleigh was simply a response to the hole the death of his wife caused. Looking to Rebecca, he smiled lightly, "Well, I think that about covers it, I can't thank you enough, Ms. Miller."

"Officer…Christopher really is a good man. He was devoted to Evie. For him to have taken this woman…all I can say is he more then likely won't hurt her. He'll treat her as he did Evie…like a goddess." Taking in a deep breath, Rebecca looked around, seeing a picture she had of her now gone friend and smiled some, "Evie might be gone…but his love for her isn't…probably never will be."

"And now we have to use that to get our colleague back," Tim responded darkly. Catching her slight wince, he shook his head, hating that it was coming down to this, "He's kidnapped a police officer, murdered six of my friends and an innocent bystander…As good as his intentions are, Ms. Miller, he's going to have to pay the price. I just hope it's not with his life."

Running a hand through her hair, Rebecca looked away and shook her head. Biting her bottom lip, she looked back to him, "If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. Who knows, maybe he'd listen to me."

"I don't think that anything is going to help him now. He's crossed the line, Ms. Miller." Checking his watch, he nodded and then exhaled, "I think my five minutes is up. Thank you for your time."

Watching as he headed towards the door, Rebecca cocked a brow and called out, "Hey officer…"

Stopping and turning around, Tim answered, "Yeah?"

Smiling some, she walked slowly towards him, "I uh…I was wondering. Have you ever done any posing or modeling?"

"Posing or modeling?" Glancing past her through to the studio, Tim arched a brow, "Ah…no."

Smirking, she stopped near him, her eyes moving up and down his body. "Shame…you have a really nice body…granted, it looks better without the scruff…but all in all, very nice. You'd look great in oils or chalk pastels."

"Chalk and pastels, huh?" Tim chuckled and shook his head, "I bet that you say that to all the unsuspecting detectives. " Smirking, he licked his lips, "Maybe another time."

Running a finger over his shoulder and she walked slowly behind him, she raised a brow, "Are you sure? It pays a grand…and all you have to do is…pose so to speak." Coming around to his other side, she smiled at him, "You and Carmen would look so hot together."

Tim stepped forward and laughed, averting his eyes downward, "Alright, I'll bite, who's Carmen?"

Going over to the small white box on the wall, Rebecca pushed a button and spoke sweetly, "Carmen, dear…would you please come to the studio."

Smiling as she walked back to him, Rebecca took him in one more time with her eyes, "She'll be here in a little bit." Taking a position in front of him, she shrugged, "Just think, couple hours of your time, posing with a beautiful woman…and you get paid for it. How hard is that?"

Admitting that the deal was enticing, Tim sighed and shook his head, "As good as that sounds, I'll have to decline, I'm on the clock. But who knows what the future brings." At her expression, Tim smirked, "I'm just visiting, maybe I can…" Hearing the horn outside, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I've got to get going. Thanks for your time."

Walking with him, she got a card off the table as they passed by it. When he got to the door and opened it, she smiled, "Officer…" Holding it out to him, she nodded to him, "If you get some free time before you leave…call me and we'll set something up for you."

Coming into the foyer, Carmen smiled as she strode over in her white string bikini and heels, seeing Rebecca with a handsome guy. Biting her lips, she spoke softly, "Rebecca, you wanted to see me?"

Eyeing whom he was assuming was Carmen, Tim's mouth dropped, the sound of the angry horn becoming simple back ground noise. Continuing to stare the horn brought him out of his stupor and he nodded, "Alright…um…I'll…give you a call later."

Finally able to pull his eyes away from Carmen, he smiled faintly and nodded, turning away and heading for the door. Getting outside, he glared at the SUV and exhaled heavily, speaking irritably as the window came down to reveal Horatio, "You two have the greatest timing on Earth."

"She giving you problems there, Speed?" Horatio asked as the back door opened and Tim climbed in.

Coming out and standing there with Carmen as Tim got into the vehicle, Rebecca pursed her lips and then spoke softly, "Carmen…I think you just might have made him reconsider coming back…which is good."

Looking over at the women as they emerged, Horatio nodded to them and then put up his window, "Never mind…I can see why you're moody now."

Glancing over across Horatio, Catherine caught the women and chuckled, "Hey, isn't that Carmen Fields?"

"She said her name was Carmen, why?" Tim asked as he arched a brow. He peered through the window at the two ladies and sighed, heavily, "You know that woman?"

Starting to drive off, Catherine glanced at Tim in the rearview, "She one of the top new models around Vegas…everyone knows her and of her. A lot of the art she poses for are in the nude…she's very popular."

"In…the….nude?" Tim asked as he looked back at the now dwindling sight of the two. He exasperated in frustration and then remembered that he had her card in her hand, "Maybe when we get some free time, I'll give her a call back."

Cocking a brow and looking over at Horatio, Catherine then looked back at Tim in the mirror, "Just exactly what did you two talk about in there?"

Gathering himself, he cleared his throat, "Well, I got some insight on Larken- he loved his wife undeniably, and he's taken Calleigh to finish what he started with her. He just wants to live with her happily ever after. It's sad, really."

"Why do you say that, Speed? He's killed, kidnapped, destroyed property…all for a delusion of recreating his dead wife," Horatio stated as he looked out at the passing landscape.

"A dead wife that meant the world to him. His devotion….it's astounding." Realizing that the cab had gotten silent, he amended, "Of course, what he's done, he's gotta pay for it, but honestly, Horatio…If you were in his shoes, and you lost what you deem was the love of your life, wouldn't you break with reality?"

"I've been to that point, Speed and by letting friends and work keep me going, I didn't go there," Horatio replied as he thought about Marisol.

"As true as that is, H, this guy has no one to buffer his loss. It's just him, his grief and his fractured mind. It doesn't make what he did right, but it does make it understandable." Tim shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "He killed six of my friends- I am looking for justice. It's just sad that it has to be because of his sorrow."

Looking through the rearview, Catherine nodded in agreement before setting her eyes back on the road. Looking towards a passing car, she sighed, "Well, at least that lead you went to panned out. Ours, well…the lady is in a convalescent home. She had four strokes and had no idea who we were asking about, much less being able to talk."

"So she was a bust?" Tim asked as he looked between the two. A smirk rose and he chuckled lightly as he sat back, "Good idea then to split up the knock and talks. But I don't see where any of this information has helped us. I mean, we already knew of Larken's obvious love for his wife."

"It at least gave us some type of background though on him. Was there any type of violence that Mrs. Miller mentioned to you?" Horatio asked as he turned and looked back at Tim.

"None, none whatsoever. He's totally devoted to Evelyn, basically worshipped the ground that she walked on." Tim turned to look out of the window and spoke softer, "The violence is a direct correlation to him trying to protect Evelyn, or Calleigh in this instance."

Thinking for a moment, Horatio raised a brow, "In which he could be calling Calleigh Evelyn now…which will make him even more dangerous."

"Yes, because he won't differentiate. Calleigh's now Evelyn as far as he is concerned and his main priority is to protect Evelyn. If Calleigh ceases to be Evelyn in his eyes…"

"Let's just hope she's playing along with him, Speed and will continue too until we get to her," Horatio replied, not wanting to think about the other outcome.

"Let's hope," Tim responded wearily. "Calleigh's going to have to toe the line with him and frankly, I don't know if she can keep it up."

Smirking, Horatio looked back at Tim more, "Calleigh's resourceful. She'll come up with something to keep him occupied that won't endanger her."

"Resourceful. I think I remember Calleigh's definition of resourceful."Tim laughed lowly as he shook his head and then sighed, "Yes…I think she may be able to pull this out."

Raising a brow and tilting her head some, Catherine glanced at them, "And just think, when you get her back, she'll have one hell of an insight into the mind of a mad man."

Tim traded looks with Horatio and exhaled heavily, "I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole. Good luck on that, H."

Pondering over it, Horatio nodded, "Catherine is right though. With what information Calleigh gathers, it could go to saying another life out there."

Tim also gave that idea some thought and conceded, "You're right, what she learns from this experience is going to make a big difference. But you have to ask yourself, H, will she be able to apply it? Will she be able to cope with it?"

Raising a brow, Horatio nodded, "She'll have all the support she'll need. We'll see to that, Speed…I'll see to it."

Tim nodded and then retained his focus on the window again losing himself in his thoughts. The future for Calleigh was unknown, but he knew that they would all face whatever was coming together.


	16. Chapter 16

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_For her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes, brightly expressive as the twins of Leda, Shall find her own sweet name that, nestling lies upon the page, enwrapped from every reader. Search narrowly the lines!-they hold a treasure Divine-a talisman-an amulet that must be worn at heart. Search well the measure- The words-the syllables! Do not forget. The trivialest point or you may lose your labor! And yet there is in this no Gordian knot which one might not undo without a sabre, If one could merely comprehend the plot."_

From "A Valentine" by Edgar Allan Poe

Coming out the bathroom of the motel they had gotten, Calleigh dried her hair with a towel as Christopher sat at the small table in the corner of the room. After having stopped late to get a room for the night, he had ordered them some food to be delivered as she showered. Going over and placing her dirty clothes into a small bag he had provided for them, she went over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Noticing he was quiet, she continued to dry her hair and spoke softly, "You okay, Christopher?"

Staring out, Christopher remained quiet, even as she addressed him, his mind running in every direction. He had tried to show her his devotion, but it seemed as if she wasn't responsive to his attempts. Their conversation earlier hadn't sat well with him and it continued to press upon him that he wasn't making any ground with her.

Finally turning to look at her, he smiled sadly and shook his head, "Just thinking. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My uh…my leg's looking better also. It's not as red as it was and the heat has also gone down." Setting the towel aside, she got up and went over, sitting in the chair next to him, "Thank you for stopping and getting me that shampoo and all. It felt good being able to shower with real soap instead of the hotel stuff."

"No problem. Is there anything else that you need?" he asked as he looked away from her. He could feel his heart breaking, knowing that she was just playing a role. Getting up swiftly, he sunk his hands in his pockets and kept his back towards her, speaking softly, "I can get you something else if you like, Calleigh."

Hearing the sadness in his voice as he said her name, Calleigh's shoulders slumped slightly and then looked down. Needing to keep him in a good mind frame, she got up, going over to him and standing close, placed her hand onto his back, "I'm fine, but thank you for asking."

Moving from her touch, Christopher exhaled heavily, "We only have a few more hours until we get to Nevada, but we still need to get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

Raising a brow, Calleigh nodded and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked towards it, "Dinner's here. Want me to get it?"

Waving nonchalantly, "Do what you need to do, Calleigh. I'm not hungry. The money's in my wallet on the bedside table." Walking slowly to the bathroom, he stopped to take a look at her and then sighed heavily, knowing that this was coming to an end.

Watching him for a moment, Calleigh and then the door closing, Calleigh looked around the room. Going over and getting his wallet, she went to the door, opening it and revealing a small older woman with a bag of food. Smiling, she handed her the money and then closed and locked the door back. Realizing she had just let an opportunity to get away go, she placed his wallet back and carried the food to the table.

The sound of the water starting up in the bathroom caused her to look towards the closed door and then back to the food as she set it out for them and then took a seat, waiting for him to come back out.

Taking his time in the shower, he mulled over his actions, saddened that now that he saw past her contrite pretenses, that he saw nothing that reminded him of Evelyn. He'd forgotten that he left her without any boundaries, and he was sure she was going to take advantage of it.

Finishing and wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out to see the dinner laid out and her sitting patiently, waiting. Arching a brow, he asked, "Why haven't you started eating?"

Giving him a small smile, she shrugged, "It would have been impolite of me…and my momma didn't raise me to be rude." Standing up and limping slowly over to him, she stood before him, looking up into his eyes, "Please, have dinner with me."

Unable to take his eyes off of her, he reached for her face and touched her cheek softly, "You really want to have dinner with me?"

Staring into his blue grey eyes, Calleigh nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do. You gave me a chance to leave, but I wanted to stay."

Stunned, Christopher wrinkled his brow, "You're just doing this. You have no inkling of being with me in the least bit."

Breathing out heavily, Calleigh turned and went back to her chair, taking a seat. Picking up her fork, she kept her eyes down on the food, "Fine, then just kill me and be done with it. That's probably what you were gonna do anyways, just do it now."

Hearing the sound of sadness in her voice, Christopher sighed and started for the table, but then stopped, "Give me a second. I have to change." Turning, he went for his clothes and got dressed quickly, returning back to her. Sitting down, he looked over the meal and then to her, "I don't want to hurt you, Evelyn, but I don't want to lose you either."

Noticing he was back to calling her Evelyn, Calleigh nodded and pushed her food around with her fork. Lifting her eyes to him, she shook her head, "Don't you think if I wanted to go I would have made a run for it? You gave me that chance, I didn't take it. I stayed…with you."

Christopher nodded and then grinned, "You did stay. You want to stay with me." His mood was buoyant and suddenly, his heart no longer felt as if it were going to break. He took a forkful and slipped it in between his lips as he stared at her, seeing his future with hers. He couldn't think of the dark thoughts that had taken over him, now he had the light of her acceptance to guide him out of them."I can't wait until we get to Nevada. Things are going to be so much better."

Happy with getting him turned back around and trusting her, Calleigh smiled faintly and took a bite of her food. Chewing and then wiping her mouth, she asked, "Tonight, when we go to bed, can you read to me?"

The fork stopped in mid air and he stared at her, perplexed at her request and arched his brow, "You want me to read from Poe tonight? Evie…you know we only do that when we want to spend intimate time together. Are you sure?"

Swallowing hard at his statement, her hand stilled as she slowly looked up at him, "I…I didn't know." Letting her fork fall from her hand, she got up, walking away from the table and over to the window, keeping her back to him as she lowered her head and smirked.

Putting his fork down, Christopher followed and stood a few paces behind her, wanting to reach out to her, "Are you ready for that, Evelyn?"

Keeping her head down, Calleigh shook her head no and bite her lip before replying, "I…I was just hoping it'd help me sleep. And now I've hurt you."

Remembering that she had requested time, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll read to you, if that's what you need."

Turning slowly and looking back up at him, she nodded, "I want to hear your voice as I fall asleep. That's why I asked you."

The fragile sound of her voice pulled him and he nodded again, smiling, "Anything that you need, Evelyn, anything that you need."

Taking in a deep breath, she gave him a small smile and stepped forward, closing the distance between then. Keeping her eyes up with his, Calleigh's hands snaked around his waist and then she turned her head, laying it against his chest. Hoping that he'd think she was being more receptive, she smiled and sighed against him, letting him feel her relax somewhat.

The feeling of her in his arms sent a surge of heat through his body, his arms wrapping around her protectively. He could feel her arms squeeze his waist and in response, his eyes slid close, the bliss unlike anything he'd ever felt. The feeling of relief was something akin to coming home after an arduous journey, and as he clutched her closer, he knew that he truly belonged with her.

"I love you, Evie. Always," he whispered into her golden hair. Keeping his eyes closed he kissed her head reverently and stood, allowing her to use him as an anchor.

Letting him hold her within his arms, Calleigh inwardly cringed at the closeness, wishing it was Horatio instead that was holding her. Lifting her head from him, she gazed up into his eyes, giving him a small smile, "Thank you for understanding, Christopher. It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad that we're starting to understand each other more. I wouldn't have it any other way," he responded as he pulled away from her. His eyes moved across the planes of her face, taking in every aspect of it, his smile growing with every second. The more he took her in, the more the love bloomed within him, and he allowed it effortlessly as if it were never gone. Reaching to caress her face, he asked, "Are you still hungry or do you want to rest now?"

"Why don't we rest, Christopher. We can save the food for later," she replied softly as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Her continued proximity enthralled him and for a second, he forgot to breathe, releasing the breath in a rush. Struggling to part from the warmth, he nodded towards the bed and smiled, "Get comfy, I'll put the food away and grab the book." Allowing his hand to linger on her skin, he asked, "Any preferences from Poe?"

Not really knowing his work all that well, Calleigh played it off the best she could, "How about your favorite. I want to here it, okay?"

Christopher chuckled and nodded again, waving her away. As he worked, he thought of the perfect piece that just so happened to be his favorite and chuckled, running the verses in his mind. He could've easily just recited it, but she wanted the connection of him reading to her while they laid in each others arms, allowing the natural course of their relationship. In truth, it still perplexed him somewhat that she was still unreceptive to some of what he thought should come easily for her, but he was content in that she was starting to warm to the thought of spending her life with him. This time, he wouldn't allow anything to stand in the way of his – or her happiness again.

Finishing with his work, he came to his side of the bed and reached down, grabbing the mammoth volume. The weight of the book sent a pleasurable sensation through him, to be able to share his passion for the written word with her, to make that connection once again had him positively giddy. He'd gone so long without her in his life, it seemed like eons since the last time he held her, that he wanted to spend every waking moment pleasing her. By adhering to her requests, making her more comfortable, a surge of pride flowed through him and he smiled widely as he turned to her and settled against the head board of the bed. She snuggled closer as he began to thumb the pages, and his heart rate tripled, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Ah…um…let's see, my favorite…" he whispered as his smile widened. Finding the page, he began to read slowly, methodically, her warmth encroaching upon him. It was as if he had found paradise anew.

Listening as he read incase he'd asked her questions, Calleigh laid there fighting the urge to lash out at him and take back the control he'd thought he had taken from her. Biding her time, she knew Horatio and the others would not give up looking for her and were more then likely right behind them. As he turned the page, she placed her hand onto his chest wanting to make sure he thought she was coming around to him and wouldn't have any doubts.

When he closed the book, she moved her head, looking up at him and smiled, "That was beautiful, Christopher."

"Yes, but none of it holds a candle to you, Evelyn. The most beautiful words would be put to shame next to you." Placing the book next to him and turning to face her, he reached up to caress her cheek and grinned, bringing his face closer to hers. Searching her eyes, he whispered, "I'm glad you enjoyed the words, it's only logical that the actions follow." His finger trailed down from her cheek to her jaw line and he focused on his finger as he continued, "When we made love, you were passionate, as if you wanted to drown me with it. You smothered me in the love that you held for me, Evie. I couldn't get enough of it-of you. I…I want to feel that with you again."

"We will, Christopher…" Calleigh whispered as she stared at him. The close proximity was one she didn't want, but knew in order for this work it had to happen. Swallowing, she took in a deep breath, closing the distance between them and her lips going to his, touching his softly. Letting her eyes close, she pretended it was anyone but Larken so she'd be able to at least get through it.

The electrical touch of her lips to his infused him with energy and he moved on her almost hungrily, wanting more of her. Feeling her hesitancy, however, he reined his desires in and slowed his pace, being rewarded with her touch on his face. Pulling back from her, he smiled sheepishly as he cupped her face, bringing his forehead to hers and exhaled lightly. The joy that he felt at their contact was indescribable, and it led to hope for more.

"I'm sorry, I could've approached that differently," he explained after a moment of silence. Unable to stop caressing her face, he laughed, "It's just that…you're addicting. Already, I want more of that."

Upping her role, Calleigh smiled and whispered, "I don't mind if we kiss, Christopher…I liked it. This is our new start with each other, one that we can take time to enjoy and learn more about each other." Tracing his jaw line to his chin with her finger, she smirked, "We have our second chance."

"Our second chance," he parroted, looking down at her. He saw her smile and took her hand into his, bringing her fingers to his lips to kiss them softly, "This time we're going to get it right."

Wondering what Evelyn ever saw in this man, Calleigh continued to smile, the monster that he seemed to be gentle when not faced with a threat. When he looked back at her, she smiled more, "I want to know everything about you, Christopher…and I want you to know everything about me. No holding back."

Furrowing his brow, he paused for a moment, but then relented, realizing that this was only fair. He couldn't expect for her to cleave to her new life if she knew nothing about it. Pushing himself away from her some, he repositioned to face her completely and raised his eyes to hers, staring deeply into them, "What do you want to know, sweetheart? My life is an open book for you."

Smiling more at the fact he was going to open up to her, Calleigh took his hand into hers, "I don't know where to start…I guess, like a book, from the beginning. Like, when were you born and where? What was your childhood like?"

"Well, let's start with the basics first then. I was born, August 23, 1961 in Rhode Island to Marion and Jack Larken. I didn't know Dad much, as he left when I was just two, but my mother," he paused for a second, feeling a darkness coming over him. He couldn't help the feelings that were coming, allowing them just a sliver of access to him now. Gripping her hand slightly, he pulled himself back from the damning images and shook his head, "Mother had her own way of raising me. She was abusive, both psychologically and sexually, and that led to…well, let's just say difficulties in being able to relate to people." Sure that the silence was telling of her disgust, he bit the inside of his cheek and continued on, "I got into a lot of trouble, and by the time I was a teenager, I had the choice, either do something with my life, or perish. I chose to do something."

Listening intently to him, Calleigh took in all the information he was giving her, sure that this background information into his life would help somehow. When she saw him falter before talking about his mother, she tried to remain open minded, hearing the abuse he had endured with her. When he paused, she squeezed his hand, giving him the courage to continue and spoke softly, "No child should have to have gone through what you did. But it's good you decided to do something with your life…to change it for the better."

"Yes, because if I hadn't, I'm sure I would've killed my mother." As if not missing a beat, he continued on, loosening his hold on her hand, "I joined the Navy, got away from Rhode Island and saw the world. I realized that there was still something missing, so when my time in the Navy was up, I decided to act on what my CO used to call, too much smarts for one man. I went to school, fell in love with the written word and started working as a teacher in Nevada. I was about to start my tenure at UNLV when I met you at a gallery opening. For me, it was love at first sight, but you needed…convincing. So we dated, and I gave you the world, then you gave me your heart. There was nothing stopping us, we got married and lived in Nevada for a few years before a position came open at Miami University- your writing was starting to flourish…things were going so well."

Giving him a small smile, she nodded, "And they will again, Christopher. We have each other now and that's what matters." Bringing his hand to her lips, she kissed him softly and smiled, "You were in the Navy though? I bet you were handsome in uniform."

Feeling the color rise in his cheeks, he shook his head, "I wouldn't know, but there were a fair share of women who thought so. None of them held my attention, it was as if I knew I was looking for someone. Nothing mattered until the day I met you."

Smiling at him, she nodded and bit her lip innocently, "And now we're together."

"Yes, we are, and now, I don't plan on ever letting you go." Reaching for her, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb slowly, staring deeply into her eyes. There was an unreadable look there, but he didn't worry himself with it, instead he inched his face closer to hers, his lips brushing against hers lightly. The kiss was infused with a sort of passion that he yearned for, but he could feel her pulling away and after a second longer, he released her and narrowed his eyes at her, "Something wrong, Evie?"

Forcing herself to blush some, she smiled, "When you kiss me, it's like familiar but also new to me. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I know what you mean," Christopher responded as he relaxed more. He saw the surprise in her eyes and laughed, brushing his fingertips across her nose, "Our kissing, apart from making love, was one of the things that you loved to do the most. You used to tell me that you landed the best kisser in the world."

"That's because I did," she replied with a small giggle to help bring on more trust.

Christopher grinned at her giggle and shook his head, "You remember the first time we kissed?"

Her smile dropped somewhat and she lowered her eyes, trying to get them to look saddened. Blinking slowly, she let out a small sigh, "I want to…more then anything I want to." Looking back at him, she licked her lips, "That's why I said I didn't mind us kissing, because I want to remember us."

Somewhat disappointed, Christopher shook his head, "Don't worry, we'll get those times back. You know what they say, practice makes perfect." Moving in more, he prepared himself for more, closing his eyes to savor her taste.

At his advancement, Calleigh prepared herself the best she could before his lips met hers once again. Closing her eyes, she could see Horatio's face, his bright blue eyes smiling back at her, letting her know everything would be alright. When Christopher's tongue ran over her lips, she slowly parted them, not wanting to, but she didn't want him thinking she was turning him away again. His tongue mapped out her mouth before stroking her tongue, coaxing it along. When both needed air they parted and Calleigh forced a smile as her eyes remained closed.

Slowly opening her lids, she saw his staring back at her and whispered, "I think you were right about practicing…because that was perfect."

His hands drifted from her face and down her body, lost in the moment. He wanted to feel her love again, to quench the need. Ghosting over her breasts, he sighed and bit his lip, trying to pull himself back from the passion. Leaning to kiss her again, he spoke, "I want you so much, Evelyn. I need to feel you."

Letting him kiss her again, her hand went to his, moving it to her waist and holding it there. Pulling back from him and smiling, she nodded, "Christopher, when we do make love, I don't want it to be in a hotel room…I want it to be in our bed so it's special."

"Special," he repeated breathlessly. Grasping hold of her waist, he smiled faintly, "Yes…special." Moving away completely, Christopher opened his eyes more and nodded, "When we get to Nevada, we will start our lives over again."

"I want that. I want that with you," Calleigh replied softly. Reaching to him, she took his hand in hers, looking at it. After a moment she raised her eyes back to him and smiled, "Your hands look so strong."

"To protect you," he whispered lovingly. Kissing her head, he smiled, "I'll always protect you, Evie."

Smiling, she nodded and whispered, "And I'll never leave you again, Christopher."

"That's good, because, I can't live without you," he declared almost ominously. Pulling her closer, he inhaled her scent and exhaled lightly, closing his eyes. He lived through losing her once, but if he lost her again, he was sure that he wouldn't survive. Slowly opening his eyes, he whispered, "And I know you can't live without me."

Keeping her arms around him, she closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, I can't…I…I need you with me now."

"You don't have to worry any more, Evie. We're going to be together forever."

When he reached over to turn out the light, Calleigh remained still in his arms. Staring out into the darkness of the room as one of his hands gently rubbed her upper arm, she thought about what her next move would be. When they got to Nevada she would have to be stronger in order to hold him off until Horatio and the others reached her.

* * *

After a long day following more leads, Tim was glad to have made it back to the room in one piece. Aside from missing out on a potential good time, Tim was in a foul mood for another reason as well. It had been almost two days since he'd last talked to his daughter, and he was feeling it deeply. Just the thought of her sitting in Syracuse with her grandparents had him picking up the phone and dialing their number, waiting almost impatiently for someone to answer. When they did, he smiled widely, "Hello?"

Smiling at the sound of her oldest son's voice, Miranda Speedle set down her book, "Timothy…is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Hearing his mother's voice, Tim smiled and then shook his head, "I'm alright, Mom. I'm in Vegas, and we're in a holding pattern." Not wanting to talk about the case, he sighed, "How's my Emma, what is she doing?"

Getting up and going over to the window, she looked out into the back yard seeing her husband outside with their granddaughter and the dog. Chuckling some, she sighed, "Your father has her up on Max's back riding her around like he's a pony."

"She's got Dad wrapped already. Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute? That is if she'll allow you to get her off of Max." Tim hoped that he would get a chance to talk to her, closing his eyes tightly as he pictured her.

"I'm sure she will, Tim. She misses you." Opening the window and smiling, Miranda called out, "Emma, you daddy is on the phone, dear."

Looking towards the window, Emma smiled brightly as Donald stopped Max. Sliding off the giant dog, she took off running for the door and then inside, all the while calling for him, "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY…"

The sound of her exuberance met his ear and he palmed his chest, feeling the heat of his heart warming at her voice. He truly didn't know how much he missed her until hearing her voice, knowing that she was thousands of miles away. When she finally got to the phone, he smiled widely and spoke, hearing the joy in his own voice, "Emma! How are you, baby? Daddy misses you so much!"

"I miss you too, daddy," Emma said, her smiling staying with her. "Are you coming home, daddy? Did you find the pretty lady?"

At her question, Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, "No, sweetie, we haven't found Calleigh. You'll have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa a little longer. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said as she went over to the big overstuffed chair and climbed up in it, "Granny bought me some new dresses and got my hair done pretty when she got hers done. She said it made me look more beautiful."

"I wish I could see it, baby. I really do miss you, Emma," Tim answered as he rubbed his eyes hard. The ache started in his heart and he tried to push it down, as so not to get Emma upset. His voice cracked slightly as he finished, "I'll be done soon, sweetheart."

Sitting back in the chair, Emma looked down, her fingers playing with her shirt hem, "Daddy, can we still go to Disney World when you come home? Member…you promise we could?"

"Of course we can, as soon as we get back." He smiled and sighed heavily, now staring into the bright blue skies of Las Vegas wishing that she could be there with him. Trying to keep himself together, he shifted the conversation to other things, "Tell me what you've been doing, Emma. You've been a good girl, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Grandpa took me to the park and to the restaurant and he showed me how to make apple cookies and even let me help make them," she replied with a small smile.

"Apple cookies, that sounds good. Grandpa taught you how to cook? He must've really needed your help. Did you do a good job?" His voice sounded hopeful, wanting to keep her happy despite their distance.

Smiling more and bringing her feet up under her, Emma nodded, "Yep. We even fixed Granny lunch and brought it to her. She said it was the best she'd ever had. And today, Grandpa let me ride Max like a pony. It was fun."

"It sounds like you're having a great time, I wish I was there with you." Glad to hear that she was making good of their time apart, he finally smiled and nodded, "Have you seen your Uncle anywhere around there?"

Giggling some, she sat back again, "Yeah. He's at work now though. He's gonna bring me the new Ice Age movie tonight so we can watch it. Granny said we can even fix kettle corn so we can eat it while we watch."

Tim smiled more as he took a seat and relaxed more, even allowing a short laugh escape, "Be careful that your Uncle doesn't burn the kettle corn. He's notorious for that."

Giggling, she scratched her neck, "That's what Grandpa said. He said me and Granny should make it being we won't burn it." Seeing her inhaler, Emma sighed, "Granny had to give me a treatment last night. Me and Grandpa and Max were playing before bath time and I got too hot and couldn't breathe again."

His brow furrowed and he sat forward anxiously, running a stiff hand through his hair at the news. She hadn't needed a breathing treatment in a while, and it always made him uptight when he couldn't be there for her. A hint of worry hit him and he sighed, "You're okay now, though, right Emma? You know you shouldn't get so hot. Do I need to remind Grandpa again?"

A small smirk crossed her face and Emma giggled again, "Granny yelled at Grandpa for us playing so hard. She said he was being a big kid." Moving in the chair again, she got up on her knees, "Daddy, can we get a dog like Max? I'll help take care of him. He can even sleep in my bed with me."

"Whoa, wait a minute, kiddo. You want a dog?" Tim arched a brow at her request and then asked, "How are we going to take care of it, Emma? I work, you go to daycare, no one would be around to feed …" Already knowing that this was a battle that he was going to lose, he relented and sighed lightly, "Alright, we'll look into one when we get back home. Sound good, sweetie?"

"YES!" she replied excitedly. Seeing Miranda come back into the room, she looked at her, "Granny, daddy is gonna get me a dog like Max!"

"Really? Well, that's a big responsibility," she smiled as she took a seat on the couch.

"Daddy, can we call him Max too?"

"You can't come up with a better name than Max? Try and think of a better name, and we've got a deal, okay?" Glancing at the clock, he counted forward three hours and narrowed his eyes to slits, "It's close to bath time, you're not making any messes are you?"

"No, Granny won't let me. She only put's a little water in the tub and some bubbles. She says I don't need more than that," Emma replied as she moved over to her grandmother and took a seat next to her. "She even got me a hair thing for when I don't need to wash my hair."

"A shower cap," he answered easily as he smiled more. It seemed as if Emma was adjusting nicely without him around. He sighed knowing that taking her there was the best thing he could've ever done. Even still, he felt the pang of loneliness and the smile dropped, "I really do miss you, baby. I'm glad you're having fun with Grandpa and Granny."

Dropping her eyes some, she sighed, "I miss you too, daddy. I want you to hurry up and come back home. I don't want you to have to work anymore."

"When I get home, I'll take some time off, okay, Emma? Then we can go shopping for a dog and go to Disney World. Sound good to you, sweetheart?" Tim could practically see the wide smile on her face and smiled more himself. To hear her happiness was worth more to him than gold. "But you have to be good, okay?"

"I will…I promise. You can even ask Granny and Grandpa. I've been being very good like you told me," she replied as Miranda chuckled and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I know they will keep you in line." Taking another look at his watch, he exhaled heavily, knowing that he was going to have to cut this short. Hesitantly, he spoke, "Give Granny and Grandpa a hug for me, okay?"

"I will, daddy…and a kiss too." Taking a deep breath, she frowned some, "Don't be gone much longer, daddy. I miss you and want you home, so does Granny and Grandpa. We miss you."

"I miss you all too," he answered quietly. Letting a small smile arise, he sighed, "Now go take a bath and keep it clean. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," she replied softly and then blew him a kiss. Handing the phone to Miranda, she looked up at her, "Daddy said for me to go take my bath."

Running her hand through Emma's curls, she smiled, "Your water and bubbles are already waiting on you. Go on in there and get undressed and I'll be there in a minute." Watching as she went, Miranda placed the phone to her ear, "Tim?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm here," he answered, wiping his eyes. It was hard for him say good bye to her, especially when they were so far away. Gathering himself, he looked out of the window and shook his head, wondering himself, just how long this was going to take. "Thanks, Mom, for everything."

"You're welcome. You know you both are welcome here." Looking towards the hallway, Miranda smiled, "Emma's doing really good, Tim. I don't want you worrying about her. You concentrate on doing what you have to out there and coming back home safe."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that will keep me from my little girl any longer than I have to. It's killing me right now that I can't be there to tuck her in, or read to her. You are reading to her, right?"

Smiling and snickering some as she got up and went to check on Emma, she sighed, "Your father is. Matter of fact they both fall asleep as he's reading to her. I've had to wake him up a couple nights so he could come to bed."

"Yes, she's known for making a few stories up herself," Tim responded as he smiled. He was happy that Emma was doing well, that they were all doing well. "Look, Mom, I've got to go, give her a hug and a kiss for me."

Looking in the bathroom and seeing Emma getting in the tub, she smiled and moved back from the door, "I will, son. Just you…you be careful, okay. We want you to come home to us safe."

"Don't worry, Mom. I know to duck," Tim chuckled. He could hear her groaning and amended, "I will, Mom. Take care, and love you."

"Love you too. Now go get you some rest, you sound exhausted. We'll talk more again when you call back," she stated in her motherly tone with a smile.

"Okay," he answered with a yawn. Rubbing his head even more he was surprised that he was as tired as he was, almost unable to keep his eyes open. Hearing her hang up, Tim folded the phone down and placed it on the bed, taking a second before lying back himself. In no time, he found himself drifting, and succumbed to the darkness to dream of this ending.


	17. Chapter 17

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_That motley drama-oh, be sure, It shall not be forgot! With its Phantom chased for evermore, By a crowd that seize it not, Through a circle that ever returneth in To the self-same spot, And much of Madness, and more of Sin, And Horror the soul of the plot."_

From "The Conqueror Worm" by Edgar Allan Poe

The feel of an arm tightening around her waist caused her eyes to flutter open and Calleigh looked out across the still darkened room. Yawning and wondering what time it was, she looked towards the window, seeing the small rays of light coming trough the edges of short stiff curtains. Wondering what the new day was going to hold for her, she also went over everything in her head that they had talked about the night before. From the abuse he endured at the hands of his mother, to his life with Evie, she had seen a part of the madness that most wouldn't. She saw the love and devotion he held for his deceased wife, and the struggle within himself to preserve her memory…a struggle that had brought them to where they were at.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she felt as his fingers began to move over her torso, caressing the skin lightly. Turning up her lip, she couldn't wait for the madness to be over and be back in the arms of the man she truly loved.

Feeling her move more, he smiled, the images of what he wanted, dancing under his lids. Breathing outwardly, he chuckled deeply and moved his fingers over her skin even more, "I see someone's awake. How did you sleep?"

Forcing a smile, Calleigh turned her head some, looking back at him. Whispering, she laid her hand onto his, her fingers drawing circles on the back of his hand, "Better then I have in awhile. I was thinking about going back to sleep for a little longer, I'm enjoying this."

Squinting, Christopher moved his hand upwards, skimming her skin lightly. He enjoyed being this close to her, and judging by the sun filtering through the heavy drapes, they were not in danger of losing any time. Leaning to kiss her neck, he whispered, "We can stay for as long as you like. There's no rush in getting to Nevada."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh thought of something and her eyes opened, "Christopher…what about my ID's and all? I can't drive or anything without them."

Furrowing his brow, Christopher ceased kissing her and lifted, "Why would you need to drive, I can drive."

Turning some onto her back so she could look at him she remained close, "I'm just saying, if you're busy and we need something from the store, I wouldn't be able to go. That or what if you get sick…then what am I supposed to do? I just want us prepared, that's all."

Thinking about it more, he sat up and then looked to her, "You're right, we're going to have to get you some identification. When we get to Nevada, we'll work on it." Settling back down, Christopher took her into his arms again and pulled her close, "Things will work out."

With both his arms around her and her head resting on his shoulder, Calleigh bit her lip and then whispered, "What are we gonna do for money? It costs a lot to live in Nevada. Are…are you thinking about teaching there again?"

"I have money saved up, and if worse comes to worse, I can take a teaching job. We're not going to have to worry about money, Evie. Things are going to work out." Replacing his hands on her bare torso, he began to caress her again and leaned in once more, kissing her lightly. The desire built up inside of him steadily and he smirked, "You won't consider rescinding your decision to wait, will you, Evie?"

Looking into his eyes the best she could, Calleigh frowned slightly, "I wanted us to wait, Christopher…til we're in our home and our bed." Reaching up, her fingers went to his chin and she whispered, "I want our new first time to be one to remember forever."

Disappointed, he felt the tension draw up in his body and then relaxed, exhaling, "Because it is with you, it will be memorable. But I can understand your desires, and I will adhere to them." Skimming her cheek, he smiled, "I love you."

Giving him a smile, she moved up, giving him a kiss before pulling back. Sighing she laid back against him again and whispered, "Tell me about how we usta be, Christopher. I know reading lead to us being intimate, but what else?"

Grinning wildly, Christopher arched a brow and snickered, "Well, in the beginning, we were insatiable, you would do a lot of the provoking, and well…I was happy to oblige. But when we settled into our lives, I was the instigator. We liked it pretty rough, but nothing too extreme."

Blushing some, Calleigh looked away from him and licked her lips, "Oh…I…I didn't know." Clearing her throat, she looked back up at him to seeing him smiling more, "What?"

"I saw the blush," he answered back almost smugly, leaning to nip her neck, "so that means you're surprised." Pulling her into him even more, he whispered in her ear, "It was intense, our love making. We often lost track of time. One time, you marked me and I had to hear it from my students. Needless to say, they never thought me to be prude in anyway after that."

Smiling some, she whispered back to him, "Did you ever mark me?"

Getting a sheepish grin, he nodded, "On occasion. In…certain places. Your back was my canvas."

"My back?" she asked as his hands moved over her skin. "Why there? Is…is that one of your turn-on's?"

"Immensely," he answered with a sort of reverence. He hummed contently as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her softly, "You didn't have any complaints either. It actually turned you on to be taken that way."

Her fingers played in the hair on his arm and Calleigh raised a brow, "What else did we like doing together?" When he pressed into her more and flexed his hips into her, she could feel his erection pressing into her and her pulse began to race. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "Christopher…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he groaned as he pressed into her further. The sensation of having her in his arms coursed through him and he smiled lazily as he nuzzled her again, "Remembering brings it all back to me. I want…I want you, Evie. I've got to have you."

He started to become more domineering and Calleigh knew she needed to do something to defuse him or she would be taken against her will my him.. Thinking quickly, her hand moved down his torso and she whispered to him, hoping this would work, "Christopher…I'll take the edge off you…but I want to wait til we get home to make love to you." Coming to his erection, she slowly began to stroke it through his boxers, feeling his massive size.

Her hand on his member surged his arousal and he smiled, "Hmmm… Evie…You know exactly how to touch me." Flexing his hips even more into her hand, he growled, "More, Evie."

Biting her lip, Calleigh whispered to him, "Roll onto your back for me, Christopher." When he did as she asked, Calleigh turned onto her side, facing him, her hand once again trailing down his torso. Looking up to his face, she saw his eyes closed and a smile riding his features, "Let me help you relax some." Coming to his boxers again, she slid her hand over the material as it covered his cock and she began a back and forth motion, "Just relax, sweetie."

With his eyes closed, he groaned and then bit his lip, her grip on his cock growing. As she stroked him, he thought of the moments they shared where the passion was overflowing. He could remember her touch, the sound of her voice as she screamed his name in abandon. The memories intensified, and his body began to move in time with her strokes, the friction nearly driving him out of his mind.

"Yes, Evelyn…like that," he admonished.

Her hand continued to move over his covered cock, gripping his with the material. Increasing her grip and the movement of her hand on him, Calleigh leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Cum for me, Christopher…release yourself."

At her voice, Christopher felt himself stiffen even more, the sensation of his arousal cutting through him. Through clenched teeth, he groaned and his body writhed, reaching to touch her. "Yes, Evelyn…Yes…I'm…cumming…"

Keeping her pace steady, she gripped him a little more, and turned her head to look up at him as he began to expel himself in his boxers. With her nose turned up slightly, she watched as his eyes closed tight, lost into ecstasy and calling out Evelyn's name.

Shuddering to completion, Christopher opened his eyes slowly and then smiled, reaching to caress her face, astounded. He chuckled slightly and then leaned to kiss her, whispering, "Thank you."

Giving him a small smile, she whispered back, "It was the least I could do for you. I want you happy and relaxed."

"Mission accomplished," he responded with a wide smile. He glanced down at his now dwindling erection and then back up to her, "Do you…feel the need?" Staring at her, he could see something in her eyes and his brow furrowed as he pulled back, watching her closely. "Evie?"

"I…I can't right now, Christopher," she replied looking down. Biting her lip and glancing back up at her him, she sighed, "Mother nature…you know…"

Sitting up more, Christopher frowned and then questioned, "How long?"

Shrugging, she sighed and laid back onto her back, "I started yesterday afternoon…so at least four more days. I'm sorry, Christopher…I know you're disappointed…" To keep from laughing at the drama she was creating, Calleigh then turned onto her side, her back to him and a small smile formed at her buying herself more time.

Lying back, Christopher lapsed into a thoughtful silence and closed his eyes, counting. Turning back to her, he placed his hand on her, "Why didn't you tell me? You don't have anything- I haven't brought anything…You're not due." Gripping her shoulder somewhat, his anger scratched at the surface, "Why are you lying to me, Calleigh?"

Caught, she thought about the worst thing she could so tears would form in her eyes and she looked at him, "I…I'm scared, Christopher…I'm scared." Letting the tears fall, she shook her head, "I'm scared of getting hurt again…that you will leave me like the others have."

"What? What are you talking about?" Christopher asked, startled by her tears. Panic gripped him and he grabbed her and brought her close, "Evelyn, you don't have to be afraid. I'm never going to leave you. I'll never hurt you."

Purposely anchoring herself to him, she held him tight and smirked slightly before sniffling, "I'm tired of being hurt…and I know you won't hurt me…but I still have that fear…"

The sudden need to kill whoever hurt her gripped him and he clenched his teeth together, grasping her closer to him. "You don't have to fear, Evie. You're never going to hurt again. I promise you that."

Closing her eyes, she sniffled again, "Y-You're…not mad…at me?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm not mad. I don't want you to fear anything," Christopher assured. Running his hand over her head, he closed his eye, "Don't cry, Evie…please don't cry." After holding her for a moment longer, he parted from her and then caressed her face lovingly, "We won't do anything more until we get to Nevada. You'll feel safer."

Nodding she looked up at him, "Thank you for being so good to me, Christopher. It means so much to me."

He smiled and nodded, cupping her face, "I was born to love and protect you, Evelyn. I'll do it until my last breath, understand?" When she nodded tearfully, he reached with his thumb to rub away the tears and sighed heavily, "Why don't you rest more while I clean up? We can take our time getting back on the road. We only have a few more hours ahead of us anyway."

"Will we see Vegas? I don't think I've been there before…or else I don't' remember it," she replied softly as she looked into his eyes. Giving him a small smile, she raised a brow, "Will we be able to see some of the shows if we're near by?"

"We can go to Vegas whenever we want, we live very close by in a place called Blue Diamond. It's nice, and quiet, and there's a lot of space." He smiled more and started to move, "I have to get cleaned up, but you rest, okay?"

"Okay…don't be long," she replied with a smile. Giving him a parting kiss, she watched as he got up and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Waiting a few minutes until she head the water going and him in there humming, she reached for the hotel phone and picked it up. Watching the door and listening intently, she dialed the familiar number. Waiting until she heard him pick up, she whispered, "Blue Diamond, Nevada…tonight. I'm fine…but be there." Hanging up, she hated that she couldn't say more, but she also couldn't risk getting caught.

Holding the phone in his hand, Horatio's heart hammered against his chest, the words repeating through his mind. He had been startled to hear her voice, desperate to hear more of it. Blinking several times until he came back to himself, he finally took the breath that he didn't realize he was holding and looked to the phone, dialing absentmindedly. When he finally picked up, he spoke in a detached voice, the feeling of the inevitable pressing upon him.

"Speed, it's going down tonight, Blue Diamond, Nevada. She's going to be there tonight…and so are we."

"What do you mean it's going down tonight?" Tim asked as he walked into the room. After the vague phone call, Tim did not hesitate to go to Horatio's room, wanting to know exactly what was happening. At first, he thought that the older CSI had gotten some information from New York, but as he entered into Horatio's domain, he could see the nervous energy behind the iciness of his blue eyes. Something was telling him that he'd heard this information straight from the source. Coming to rest in front of Horatio, his expression mirrored his confusion, "Did she call you, H? Did you hear from Calleigh?"

Meeting his eyes with the younger man's, Horatio nodded, "Calleigh called my cell. She said they were heading for Blue Diamond tonight and she was fine, but wanted us there. Then she hung up. She was whispering so I don't think he knows she called."

"Did she sound like she was distressed? Where do you think he was?" Tim asked as he began to pace. Now that they knew for sure that she was okay, the anticipation grew between the two of them. Running a hand through his hair, he exasperated, "Do we know anything about Blue Diamond?"

"Blue Diamond is where Evelyn Larken's house is that Ray and I went to. There's a lot of open terrain out there so were gonna have to be careful," Horatio said as he opened his cell. Finding Ray's number, he hit send and placed the phone to his ear, "We're gonna have to be ready for when they arrive."

Hearing Ray pick up, Horatio raised his brow, "Ray, it's on for tonight. Blue Diamond. Calleigh just contacted me and said they'd be arriving."

Stopping in mid action, Ray arched a brow, "Did you happen to glean an arrival time?"

"All she said was tonight, where at and that she was fine and then hung up. Ray, with or without you guys, Speed and I will be there," Horatio stated firmly as he went over to his bag and knelt down. Bringing out the gun Catherine had issued him, he carried it to the table where the cleaning kit was. "Can I count on you?"

"We'll be there," Ray confirmed as he looked up from his work. He shook his head, "Blue Diamond's going to present a problem. The land surrounding it…is vast. If he ran with her…"

Setting the gun down, Horatio looked over towards Tim, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that…but if it does, do you have access to a chopper or all terrain vehicles?"

"I can get some," Ray responded with a wide smile. He stood and then moved towards the door, "Are you averse to going on a steak out?"

Smirking, Horatio raised a brow, "Nope. Speed and I will be ready within the hour. Can you get someone to pick us up and bring us to the lab?"

"It's done, I can have someone there within the hour." Ray was on the move, heading towards Catherine's office, walking swiftly, "Will you need anything else?"

"Yeah…vests. This guy plays for keeps. You might also want to get your best sniper out there as well. If he uses Calleigh as a shield a sniper might be the only way to get her out unharmed," Horatio replied as he began to disassemble his gun.

"We've got that covered, anything else?" Ray asked smugly. Stopping at Catherine's door, he knocked on it and gestured to the phone, smiling, "Any additional firepower, or are you okay with what you have?"

"I'll make a visit to your gun vault when we get there if you don't mind," Horatio said as Tim pulled his piece from the back of his pants and took a seat in the opposite chair. "See you in an hour."

"An hour," Ray responded with a nod. He took in a deep breath and let it out, knocking on her doorjamb before entering. From this moment on, he knew that all bets were off.

* * *

Watching Horatio clean his gun, Tim exhaled heavily as he glanced to his own piece, remembering their time on the range earlier. He hadn't used a weapon in so long, he wasn't sure that he would be able to hit the target, but he had surprised himself. Despite that, however, he still didn't feel comfortable with it. Silence encased them for long moments before Tim ventured to speak, "Ah…H… I don't know if I'm good enough. What if something happens…"

Looking over at him as he began cleaning the barrel of his gun, Horatio then looked back at what he was doing, "Speed, you were right on target today…but if you feel more comfortable holding back with some of the others, you won't be looked down on. I want you to feel comfortable when we go in."

Already feeling like he let him down, Tim nodded, his tone sarcastic, "Yeah, I'm sure things will be much better in the back." Getting up, he moved to the window, shaking his head, "What exactly did I think I was doing here? What did I think would happen when he finally decided to show up?"

Turning and looking over at him, Horatio continued his cleaning, "Speed, you came for Calleigh…that's what is important. We'll need all the help we can get. You're a good man…and you're still a good shot. Don't count yourself out on this."

"I just don't want to be a hindrance, I don't want to get Calleigh killed." He faced the window completely and sighed, "I'll freeze. It's happened before, it's going to happen again. I don't want Calleigh to pay for my mistakes."

Getting up and going over, Horatio stood beside him looking out, "Speed, you're not a hindrance…and we're going to do everything possible to keep her safe, take every precaution. But like I said, if you're more comfortable in the rear, I'll understand and I'm sure Calleigh will as well."

Tim nodded and then turned from the window, going back to the table. Taking a seat, he slipped out the piece that had been given to him and placed it on the table. Staring at it, he grimaced and then stood suddenly, heading for the door, "I shouldn't have come."

"Speed…" Horatio said firmly, his voice stopping the younger man. Going over to him, his brow crinkled, "Speed, you have a daughter that you need to think about…it's understandable if you're nervous. I'm nervous too, but Calleigh need's us. I'm going in, but if you hold back, there is nothing wrong with it. Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not worth it, Larken's not worth it."

"I was supposed to protect her," Tim answered back softly. His logic warred with his desire and he growled, shaking his head, "And I couldn't even do that right. I shouldn't be here. I'm…I'm sorry…" Completing his trek to the door, Tim placed hand on the knob and then paused, breathing out heavily, "If it matters, tell…tell Calleigh that I'm sorry for failing her."

Not allowing Horatio a moment of reply, Tim moved swiftly, exiting and closing the door tightly behind him. Standing for a moment in the corridor, he ran his hand through his hair before starting for his own room. He was a liability, and one that he didn't want costing a good friend's life.

Watching as the door closed, Horatio ran a hand through his hair and sighed, knowing the decision to stand down was Tim's. Shaking his head, he sat back down at the table and picked his gun back up. Looking at it, his thought's went to Calleigh, his Bullet Girl and he hoped and prayed that before the night was over with he'd have her back in his arms.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat and looking out, Calleigh yawned and stretched some, the sundress he tad gotten for her pulling tight across her breasts. Since leaving the last city, they had been on the road non-stop, closing the distance between them and Blue Diamond. The landscape had changed for the most part. Gone were the lush green fields of the Midwest, now replaced with high desert. Her thought's kept returning to the call she had made earlier that morning. Even thought it had been brief so not to tip off Larken, she still wished she could have talked to Horatio more.

Feeling his hand cover hers, Calleigh looked over at Christopher, giving him a smile and sighed, "It's weird how much the land changes. Yesterday it was a combination of greens and yellows…today, well rocks, brush's and mountains."

Returning her smile, Christopher nodded, "It's astounding what kind of insight one can garner from a road trip. You see the essence of this country, undiluted. I was thinking, once we get settled and have a baby, maybe we can take a road trip, you know…like a family. What do you think?" The smile that she wore warmed his heart, feeling that there was a connection being made. He could tell with her touch that she was evolving into the wife he missed.

Turning from her, but keeping his hand on hers, he shifted the conversation and smiled, "So…when we have a baby, what do you want, a girl or a boy?"

Licking her lips and then biting her bottom lip, Calleigh knew she wouldn't be around long enough for him to even see her completely nude and smiled. Looking back at him, she shrugged, "Either really…as long as it's healthy and happy."

With his eyes on the road, Christopher nodded, "Yeah, well I've always wanted a son. I want to hold him in my arms, teach him when he grows up how to be a man, how to love…" Turning to Calleigh, he smiled, "The world needs more of those types of men, right?"

Thinking about Horatio and what a wonderful man he was, Calleigh sighed as she gazed out at the mountains in the far off distance, "Oh yes, it does. Strong, smart, caring…and cannot forget handsome." Looking back at him and tilting her head, she turned more to him, "What time do you think we'll get in tonight?"

"It shouldn't be long," Christopher responded, glancing at his watch. The wistfulness in her voice grabbed his attention and he arched a brow, maintaining his sights on the road, "So you think our son will be handsome, strong and caring?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be? He'd had a wonderful man as his father," Calleigh replied, picturing the red head with the cobalt blue eyes. Blushing some, she looking down, "Maybe he'll have your eyes."

"Maybe," he answered as he looked to her. Her smile and the color of her cheeks had him curious and he narrowed his brow, asking, "What are you thinking, Evelyn? You're blushing…"

Looking back at him but keeping the smile, she shrugged, "I don't know. I guess talking about a baby does that to me." Getting an idea, she unbuckled her seat belt and moved over closer to him, "That and thinking about making our son of course."

Seeing her advances, he smirked and chanced a glance to her, "Evelyn…what are you…um…What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be closer to you." Sitting in the middle of the seat, she placed her forearm up on his shoulder and her fingers ran through his hair, "Chris…would you read to me again tonight when we go to bed. I slept so well last night when you did that."

Her touch was distracting and his eyes briefly slid shut as he breathed out heavily, his thoughts jumbling. As her fingers weaved through his hair, he imagined her body, crushing against his as his hands roamed. Smirking, he opened his eyes and answered, "Anything for you, Evie. Anything."

Staying where she was at, Calleigh looked back out the window, "Christopher, when we get home I was wondering, is there any wine in the house? I thought maybe we could have a glass to unwind from this trip."

"Wine? Um…we'll have to go out and get some things. It's been a very long time since we've lived in Nevada. So…we have a shopping trip to make." Turning to her, he asked, "Red or white?"

Thinking for a minute, she smiled and leaned into him, whispering in his ear, "Red. I want to celebrate us coming home."

The seductive tone couldn't be ignored and he smiled lazily as he licked his lips. Repositioning himself, he cleared his throat and gripped the wheel with one hand as he reached over to touch her leg with the other. Caressing it through the material, his hand searched for the hem, aching to feel her skin under his touch. "Evelyn…"

Placing her hand onto his, she whispered again, "Not while you're driving, sweetie. You don't need to be distracted so much." Turning her head and seeing the book on the back seat, she reached for it and brought it up front. Running her finger over the cover she smiled, "Can I read while you drive?"

He chanced a glance at her, watching as she ran a finger over her cover, sure that he was going to have a coronary as he drove, the mischievous grin inching over her lips causing him to reposition himself again. Nodding swiftly, he answered breathlessly, "S-sure. You can read while I drive."

Opening the book to the contents pages, she went down the list at what was listed and found one. Going to the page, she set the book down onto her thighs and began to read.

"Romance, who loves to nod and sing, With drowsy head and folded wing, Among the green leaves as they shake, Far down within some shadowy lake, To me a painted paroquet, Hath been-a most familiar bird- Taught me my alphabet to say- To lisp my very earliest word, While in the wild wood I did lie, A child-with a most knowing eye.

Of late, eternal Condor years, So shake the very Heaven on high, With tumult as they thunder by, I have no time for idle cares, Though gazing on the unquiet sky. And when an hour with calmer wings, Its down upon my spirit flings-That little time with lyre and rhyme, To while away-forbidden things! My heart would feel to be a crime, Unless it trembled with the strings."

Raising her brow, Calleigh's eyes stayed on the page and then she spoke softy, "Wow…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Christopher asked, dividing his sights to the road and her. He could tell that she was taken by the words and he smiled, hoping that it was having the desired effect. Reaching for her again, he smirked, "Now you know why reading this before we were intimate works."

"But he wrote of death too didn't he? I don't see where that would be a turn on," she said as she looked over at him, wanting more insight.

"The layman's term of death is what frightens most away, through Poe's eyes, through his understanding, he shows that death is just nature's answer to life. Death is beautiful and it's nothing to fear, especially if you've lived your life to the fullest." Centering his thoughts on Evelyn, he sighed, "Death is unavoidable, a true constant."

"But what if you haven't lived life to the fullest…what if it was taken from you. That's a fear that so many have, that there lives will end prematurely," she said, looking over at him. "I know that's a fear I have, that my life will end before it's meant to be."

"The idea then, is to live life to the fullest. Make no exceptions, take nothing for granted, not even the next breath in your body." Smiling at her, he expounded more, "You see something, a goal, spare no expense in obtaining it. That's what life is all about, the pursuit."

Smiling at him, she nodded, "I'll remember that. You know, you're pretty smart, you know that? Until now, I don't think I would have understood the meaning of his writing."

"The answer is there, if one chooses to see it," he answered gently. Reaching for her face, he caressed it softly. "Beauty is everywhere if one chooses to see it."

Blushing some, she whispered, "You say the sweetest things."

"I speak the truth." Laughing lightly, he traded glances with her and the road, exhaling as he quipped his brow, "You know, I'm going to grow addicted to your blushing- it's so alluring."

Her cheeks flushed again and she giggled, "I thought you were already addicted."

"You've caught me red handed, Evie. I've been addicted to everything about you, the blushing is just the added bonus." Tracing his fingers across her forehead, he moved the small strands of blond hair away from her face and smiled, "You're going to love living in Nevada. You're not going to have to worry about anything else."

"That will be nice," she replied softly. Closing the book and placing back into the back, she turned back around and fixed her dress around her legs, "Do you like me wearing dresses for you? Is that why I have so many?"

"Yes, I love you in dresses. I mean, I love you in anything…but dresses." Christopher paused and rubbed his chin roughly, "You in dresses…gives another meaning to heaven on Earth. Do you like wearing them?"

Raising a brow, she placed her arm back up onto his shoulder, "It's something new for me, but I can get usta them. I guess I got usta wearing slacks in Miami."

Relishing the feel of her touch, Christopher smiled lightly, "If you want, I'll buy you a few pair, since you like them so much."

"I'd like that. Them and maybe some jean's. Hey, do we have a garden area at home?" she asked as her fingers went to his hair, keeping him content.

"It's pretty hard to garden in Nevada, but I'm sure that we can give it a go." Arching his brow and giving her a dubious look, he snickered and shook his head, "So…we have a green thumb now?"

Laughing some, Calleigh shrugged, "I thought it be nice for us to have a go at one. We could ask around and see what grows best there. We could also grow some fresh herbs, there pretty easy."

"That sounds great actually. Something we can both do. As soon as we get home, I'll look up some thing's on the internet, so we know what the battle plan is." His mood was lifting even more at their talk of the future and he laughed faintly, feeling her questing fingers on his scalp, "I never would've guessed I could have this again. This is perfection."

"And the best is still yet to come," Calleigh replied, knowing that Horatio would do everything he could to come through for her and get her out of there. Smiling more, she looked out the window, seeing this journey coming to an end soon

***Poetry Calleigh read to Christopher was from "Romance" by Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass slowly and Horatio didn't know what to do to fill his time. From experience, he knew he should stay busy to keep his mind off of Calleigh and the millions of ways tonight could go wrong, but he couldn't help but run the scenarios. He tried to think of the success of the operation, but there was something hindering him. The pieces weren't all together.

As he went over the plan in his mind, he sat still on the stool, barely hearing or paying attention to the action surrounding him. Catherine had taken control of the situation, issuing orders and gathering the teams together to prepare. That was a role that usually went to him, and considering how anxious he was, he wished he had something to occupy his mind and time. Unfortunately, he had time to think of what they were facing as the day raced to an end and also the absence of an important member of this team.

Walking by the layout room, Ray stopped, seeing Horatio sitting there and staring out. Since his arrival, he had noticed that Speed was absent and that Horatio hadn't acknowledged where the trace expert was. Furrowing his brow, Ray gently knocked on the door frame and went in, getting Horatio's attention, "Everything okay, Horatio?"

Looking up to see Ray standing there, he nodded and retained his gaze to the window, the images running through his mind again. "Yeah…things are…okay. What's going on?"

"Catherine's gone to meet with SWAT. We got that aerial map of the Larken's place so they can see where the best place will be to bunker down." Taking a seat, Ray looked at Horatio and then down at his own hands, "Horatio, if you don't mind me asking, where's Speed? I thought he was going to be here for this."

At the mention of his name, Horatio sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped slightly, "He's not going to be involved. He doesn't feel as if he's comfortable enough to be effective. He's afraid he's going to get Calleigh killed."

Nodding slightly, Ray raised a brow and then looked over at Horatio, "Well, maybe it's for the best then, Horatio. If Speed doesn't think he's ready for this, then maybe he should sit it out. It's not good going into something like this if your not confident in yourself."

"Yeah, you're right, Ray, but…I can't help but think of how wrong he is. He was spot on at the range and he's survived a face off with Larken… He's more than ready for this." Horatio ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily, "I don't know why he's feeling like he won't be able to do this. We need as much support as we can get- Calleigh needs as much support as she can get."

"But he's also a single father who's little girl needs him also," Ray pointed out. "That could be another reason…he's thinking about her welfare."

Horatio glanced to Ray and nodded, "Again, you're right. He's doing the right thing."

Leaning forward onto the table some, Ray smiled, "Don't worry, Horatio. We've got our best on this…plus we've got you also."

With a chuckle, Horatio stood and smiled at him, "That might not be such a great idea either. I'm emotionally involved, I might be just as much as a hindrance as Speed. The difference is that I can't allow Larken even one more night with Calleigh."

"None of us can." Standing with him, Ray sighed, "Horatio…can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I see no need to keep anything secret. What do you want to know?"

Rubbing his chin, Ray chuckled some, "Well uh…are you and Calleigh involved? Is that why you're so emotionally involved?"

Chuckling lightly, Horatio raised a brow as he scratched it, glancing at the doctor. He'd never said the words aloud, never even thought they pertained to him, but his heart knew and in light of what they were about to face, it was important now more than ever.

"Well…I'm… I'm in love with her. I'm not so sure of her feelings, however. No matter what, I'm committed to getting her away from Larken."

"Then I say we get her back," Ray relied as they began to walk out the room. Coming into the hallway he sighed, "We'll be heading out in about an hour. Why don't you do down and get a vest and anything else you think you'll need."

Taking a glance at his watch, Horatio nodded and then started out of the door. Lifting his eyes, he was surprised to see him standing there as if awaiting the moment. Crinkling his eyes, he shook his head, "Speed? What are you doing here?"

Approaching, Tim scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I decided that I needed to let fear go and save a friend." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder, "Getting fitted for a vest?"

Nodding, Horatio took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Yeah. You want to go with me down there? I think everyone is gonna be wearing one until Larken is in custody."

"I think I'm going to need one if I'm going to be on the front line of this." Taking in Horatio's puzzled expression, Tim explained, "I talked to her before I came down here. I told her that I loved her, and that I'd see her soon. I just couldn't do this without telling her."

Placing a hand on Tim's shoulder, Horatio gave him a nod, "I'll personally make sure her dad makes it there."

"And she'll personally hold you responsible, and believe me, she's stubborn when she wants to be." Extending his hand, his expression turned grim, "Ready to get Calleigh back?"

Shaking his hand, Horatio smiled, "More then ready. Come on, let's go get ready to take this bastard down." As they began to walk, Horatio started to fill in Tim on what would be happening and what new information was coming in to them. Even with everything going on, his mind still remained on her and what they would be facing once they had her back.


	18. Chapter 18

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"_There are two bodies ― the rudimental and the complete; corresponding with the two conditions of the worm and the butterfly. What we call "death," is but the painful metamorphosis. Our present incarnation is progressive, preparatory, temporary. Our future is perfected, ultimate, immortal. The ultimate life is the full design.__"_

From "The Mesmeric Revelation" by Edgar Allan Poe

The night light's of Vegas shown bright in the distance, dotting the horizon as they headed west of the vast desert oasis of fortunes and losses. Turning back in her seat and taking another bite of her food they had stopped to get, Calleigh glanced over at Christopher, noticing him gripping the wheel more. Since arriving in Las Vegas, she had seen him become nervous once again, staying to the outer city limits.

Reaching for a napkin and wiping at her mouth, Calleigh then looked back over at him and spoke softly as music from the radio became soft background noise, "Christopher, why are you tense again sweetie? Do you need to rest?"

The tension rolled in his shoulders and he grimaced, shaking his head, "No…we're almost there. I should've put you in the back…you're too visible." His eyes darted over the darkened terrain and his heart sped up as a set of headlights approached, causing him to grip the wheel.

"Stay very still, Calleigh," he hissed as he kept his eyes forward. The headlights passed and he spit out, "You can't move, Calleigh! You're going to ruin everything."

"Okay, okay…I won't move. Please Christopher, calm down. I'm not gonna ruin anything for us," she replied in a pleading voice. "I want to get there as bad as you do so we can be together…always."

"They're going to find you, and take you away from me," he answered, his voice thick with stress.

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh closed her food and set it aside, "No…no. They don't even know where we are…you promised we'd stay together, Christopher."

"I need to get you home, Evie. They can't find us there." Pressing on the gas, Christopher shook his head again and then looked to her, his expression faltering somewhat. He couldn't help the feeling of losing her, especially when he'd done so much to get her.

Keeping her eyes between him and the road, Calleigh began to get a nervous feeling in her stomach, one she only got when trouble was brewing. Moving slowly, she reached for her drink, taking a sip and setting it back. As the lights of another car came into view, she ducked down in the seat and whispered to him, "I'll make sure no one take's me from you, Christopher."

Thinking ahead, he looked to her, "When we get home, I won't turn on any lights. We'll have to stay in the dark until I think it's okay to turn them on. I can't….lose you, Evie. I won't." Passing a sign, he exhaled heavily, "We're about ten minutes away, stay down, Evie. I don't want them to see you."

Reaching over to him and placing her hand onto his thigh, she strained her voice to sound as if she was pleading, "Chris…please, you're scaring me. No one is going to take me from you."

"No….they're not. No, no…no…no one's going to take you away from me. We'll die before we're separated again. I won't live without you, Evie…and you, you won't live without me."

"Sweetie, please…no one knows were here," Calleigh tried to plead with him to get him calmed down some. "No one knows but us. It's just me and you, Christopher…just me and you."

Driving further, Christopher nodded and took in a deep breath, relaxing some. Listening to her calmed his anxieties and he allowed a smile, "Just me and you. I like that, Evie. Just me and you. No one else." Entering into a neighborhood, he smiled more and then looked to her, "Sit up, Evie and look. Do you remember any of this?"

Doing as he said, Calleigh sat up and looked around the unfamiliar area. Houses were spread out from each other, only there light's revealing where they stood. Acting like she was looking hard, she finally looked back at him, "It's so dark…I can't tell. They look spread out though…am I right?"

"Yes… that's right, they are spread out. You're remembering, aren't you?" His smile widened and he sighed with relief, his thoughts now staying on the happiness that his life was going to become. Turning the last corner, Christopher stopped and then looked to her, "We're finally here. Home."

Looking towards the large darkened house, she smiled faintly and then looked at him. Nodding, she sighed, "Home." Reaching for his hand, she whispered, "Our home."

Turning off the lights, Christopher got out quickly and went to the back, pulling out a bag. Filling his hands with two hand guns, he looked up at her, "I made myself at home at your place. You're prepared for anything." Staring at the gleaming weapons, he smirked, "No one's going to ever take Evie away from me again."

Standing at the car door, she felt her heart sink at the knowledge of him being in her personal gun vault she had in her closet. Taking in a deep breath of the cooling desert air, she tilted her head, "Why don't we go inside now. A nice long hot bath is sounding really good right now."

Watching through the nighttime binoculars from a safe distance, Horatio's jaw clenched at the sight of Larken. When he began to moves again towards Calleigh, Horatio glanced to Ray who was hiding out with him and Tim and whispered softly, "I want this bastard taken alive if possible."

Tim's heart raced and he nodded, "Don't underestimate him. He took out five SWAT members in St. Petersburg. He's definitely not what he seems." Watching him intently as he ushered Calleigh into the home, he sighed, "If he gets wind of us, he's going to do something drastic with her."

"That's why we're going to take this nice and slow, Speed. At the first chance we see him far enough away from her, we need to have SWAT's sharp shooter disable him for us while we move in."

"Something's telling me, Lieutenant, that he's not going to stray too far away from her, but just the same, I'll radio the sharp shooter," Ray answered as he crouched beside Horatio. He turned slightly and put the radio up to his lips, speaking softly, "SWAT leader, Lieutenant Caine has requested a sharp shooter. If the moment arises, take the shot."

Listening, Tim sighed and shook his head, his brow set nervously, "I don't like this. Something's not right." He peered into the darkness at the house and shifted his weight, "Something's not right."

"Take it easy, Speed. Calleigh will let us know in her own way if she needs us in sooner," Horatio replied as he peered back at her. Noticing the short hair, he sighed, hoping that she'd been the one to cut it and not Larken.

Watching as Christopher approached, Calleigh closed her car door and moved to the back one, "I'll get the book and all. Maybe we can read by candlelight."

Grasping hold of her arm, he shook his head, gesturing to the house, "Leave the book. I'll get it in the morning. I don't like the feeling of this." Taking a weapon in hand, he peered into the darkness, sure he felt someone watching him. Nudging her with the barrel of the gun, his eyes danced around his surroundings, swearing that the shadows moved. Walking swiftly up the walkway, he clutched her arm, "We'll stay in for the night, and tomorrow…we'll find somewhere else to go."

Looking up at him as they moved, Calleigh shook her head, "But I thought we were gonna make this our home…that we'd raised a family here."

"You're not safe here," he answered as his eyes shifted. "I can't protect you here." Coming to the door, he shook his head, "We're going to stay quiet tonight, Evie."

Waiting as he unlocked the door, Calleigh looked around in the dark, seeing a slight glint off of an object. Knowing they were being watched for sure, Calleigh sighed, "Well this night is gonna suck then."

"What did you say?" he asked as he shot a glance at her, narrowing his brow. He pulled her roughly to him and clenched his teeth, pressing the barrel in her side, "You know something, don't you, Calleigh. You know that they are out there, don't you?"

Shaking her head, she breathed out, "Who, Christopher? There's no one here but us." Feeling his grip increase, she looked into his eyes, "If anyone was here don't you think they'd already tried something? We're alone…it's just you and me."

"Don't lie to me, CALLEIGH! There's someone out there." Pushing her against the door, he positioned the gun at her stomach, "No one is going to take you away from me. We'll die before we're separated."

Itching to move, Tim inched closer, gripping the butt of his weapon tightly, "H…he's losing it."

"Ray…tell SWAT to hold their positions," Horatio replied as he watched the scene unfolding in front of them.

Closing her eyes as fear began to course through her again, Calleigh released a shaky breath, "I swear, Christopher…no one is out there. They would have taken you by now if they were…or at least tried when you got out the car."

"You're lying to me…DON'T LIE TO ME!" Deciding to leave, Christopher pulled her away from the door, "We're going to go where they can't follow. We can come back tomorrow, when I'm sure they're gone." When she didn't move, he pulled him roughly, "MOVE!"

"Chris…" Calleigh pleaded as he pulled her with him. "Please…we have no where to go…" Hearing a noise, Calleigh gasped as he pulled her to him roughly and placed the gun up at her neck.

Pulling his gun, Horatio's body tensed and he cussed under his breath, "Shit…who the hell did that?"

Turning towards the sound, he pushed the gun further into her skin and spoke through clenched teeth, "No one's out here, huh? Is it that red head? Did he find his way here?" Pulling back on the hammer, he shook her, "Is he?" Watching as she dissolved, he bellowed, "YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE! YOU'VE RUINED THIS!" Starting off, he stormed towards the back of the house, hearing more rustling. Clutching her close, he pulled the gun to her temple and spoke to the shadows, "If you make a move to do anything, she's going to die. I will not hesitate."

Clenching his jaw, Horatio looked at Ray and whispered, "Whatever you do, he's not gonna leave here with her."

Nodding, Ray looked back and called out, "Mr. Larken…this is Ray Langston with the Las Vegas PD. I just want to talk, that's all, sir."

"No! No talking! You're here to kill me and take her away from me. You're not going to do that!" Inching closer to the backyard, his eyes danced around the darkness his heart hammering in his ear, "There is no talking!"

"Mr. Larken, I'm not here to kill you, I assure you of that. I'm unarmed, you can see for yourself," Ray said as he handed his gun to Horatio. Whispering, he sighed, "Trust me on this on Horatio."

Looking back up, Ray called out, "Mr. Larken, I'm coming out…unarmed, sir. Do not shoot."

Watching as the tall man emerged out of the shadows, he tightened his grip on her, forcing the gun further into her temple, "GET BACK! You come any closer and I swear to God, I'm going to blow her brains out!"

Stopping, Ray kept his hands out where Larken could see them, "And what will that do? She'll die like your wife did? What happened to her was wrong…she was too young to die, just like CSI Duquesne. Think about it, Evelyn wouldn't want you doing this. She'd want you living your life to the fullest."

Listening to the words, he felt the emotion welling and shook his head, "I'd rather die than to live a life without her. We can be together…forever." He looked to her and smiled through his now dropping tears, "I loved her so much. I wanted nothing more than to be happy with her."

"I know…" Calleigh replied softly, "you treated her like a queen and I'm sure she loved you so much for that."

"Mr. Larken…I can get you help. We can end this now and walk out of here," Ray stated as he stood still. "Let Calleigh be able to live her life and find happiness like Evelyn did with you."

Stopping his forward motion, Christopher glanced to Ray and shook his head, "I can't…I really…can't let her go." Starting back to walking, he pressed the gun to her hear, "IF you follow, she will die. Don't follow…please." With that, he disappeared quickly in the darkness, pulling her along with him.

Watching as he disappeared around the side of the house, Ray then pulled out his radio, "Stay with him at a distance, do not let him out of your sights."

Traveling through the darkness, he glanced back at her as she lagged, seeing the fear in her actions. This was not where he wanted to be with her, he wanted nothing but happiness. As he came to the edge of the property, he snatched her closer, "Come on, Calleigh. We need to lose them so that we can have our life back."

"We have no where to go, Christopher," Calleigh replied breathlessly as she moved with him. "Please…I…I don't want to die…I don't want you to die…"

"Then just do as I say," Christopher answered sternly. Looking a head to vast space, he smiled, "They won't follow us, they're scared for your life."

Wanting to reason with him, Calleigh continued to move, noticing him picking up the pace, "Christopher…if you love me…if you love Evelyn…then don't do this. We don't want you to get hurt."

"No! We have to get away. They won't take you away from me ever again." Seeing that she was lagging behind, he pulled her closer, "Come on! We can lose them in the park, they'll never find us."

Feeling the gun back at her ribcage, she began to pick up her pace with him. Looking back briefly, she prayed that Horatio would find a way to get to her. As tears began to streak down her cheeks, her thought's stayed with the red head, hoping she'd see him again.

* * *

Pacing the span of the walkway, Tim watched as more uniforms flooded the area, the action waking up the sleepy neighborhood. He couldn't believe that they had Calleigh within their reach and failed to secure her before Larken stole away with her. In the darkness, he could faintly make out Calleigh's silhouette, astonished to find her altered. His heart seized when Larken became paranoid and shoved the gun against her temple, the fear for her surging through his veins. For the first time, Tim had seen the vulnerability encased within her stance, perceiving the trembling in her body. It startled him and as he thought about it now, to see that fear angered him.

Ignoring the action around him, Tim dissolved himself into his own thoughts, wanting to leave the group and search them out himself. He knew that it was impossible- already they had a team out scouring the area, keeping a safe distance as so not to alarm Larken and provoke his delicate condition.

As the command center began to take shape, he knew he would need information about the area, finally looking up to take in his surroundings. He saw Horatio standing with Langston and Catherine, his eyes hardened with a mixture of anger and fear encasing them. He was surprised that the red head wasn't vocal, instead muted with his revelation that the woman he was in love with had slipped through his fingers. Tim couldn't possibly know how he was feeling, but he could sympathize with him in the determination to find her.

Approaching the computer terminal, he set his eyes at the screen, watching as the area appeared on screen, his demeanor dropping even more. All he was seeing was rocks and rugged terrain, the boulders jutting out from the earth in a macabre fashion. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily, "Tell me this is easy to navigate, that we can find her."

With one arm crossed over his chest and his other hand up rubbing at his chin, Ray examined the area on the computer and shook his head, "We're gonna need for wheelers and possibly horses to navigate some of that. Even then, we'll still have to do a lot on foot." Glancing at Horatio and seeing him staring out into the darkness, Ray looked back at the others as Jim Brass began to speak.

"At first light, we'll have choppers in the air scouring the area. If they are spotted we'll have them call in the location and move on so Larken thinks we missed them. Ground units will then be able to close the distance to them," the older man said as he looked around at the others.

"At first light? That gives him an entire night with her…out there!" Tim gestured angrily. He looked to Horatio and asked, "Are you going to do anything, H?"

Turning and looking at them, Horatio's hands set on his hips and he raised a brow, "I'm going after her tonight with or without help." Looking over at Jim and Catherine, "I hope you'll have what I need ready within the next ten minutes."

"Horatio, you can't be serious. It's pitch dark out there and you don't even know the terrain," Catherine stated as she stared at him with a crinkled brow.

"I'm going with him," Tim interjected as he looked to Catherine. Shaking his head, he emphasized, "I'm not going to let her spend the night out there with him."

Standing there listening to them, Ray pursed his lips as he thought and sighed, "I'll go with them."

Furrowing her brow, Catherine shifted her weight, "Ray…"

"No Catherine. I'm more familiar then they are with this area. And they are right, Calleigh does not need to be with him one more night. We need to find them now."

Looking at Jim and running her hand through her hair, Catherine sighed, "Alright." Looking over towards a couple officers she nodded to them, "Get me the packs from my SUV…and as many flashlight's as they can carry along with water."

Pulling Tim aside, Horatio looked the other dead in the eyes, "Are you sure about this, Speed? There's a chance things could go really wrong out there."

"I know, but I cannot let Larken have her for another night. The fear I saw…Horatio…we've got to get her back." Tim stared at Horatio arching his brow, "We're wasting time here, H. We need to get her back."

"Speed, we need to be prepared for what were gonna face out there, otherwise we'll be no good to Calleigh," Horatio stated as he looked over to see the officers coming with three packs. Nodding in the direction, Horatio kept his voice low, "Make sure you have enough water with you incase we're out there into the day tomorrow."

Tim nodded and eyed the packs, "Anything to get her back, H."

Clapping his shoulder, Horatio began to move, "Come on." Heading over to the officers as they placed the packs up onto the front of one of the SUV's, Horatio grabbed one, opening it and checking to make sure it had what would be needed. Discarding a few items they wouldn't need, he took the water bottles from another officers, placing them into his pack, "Jim, we're gonna need more firepower."

Jim nodded and then looked to Catherine, "Executive decision, Cath. It's up to you, my guys are going to have to hold the standard and start out first light."

Pursing her lips, Catherine ran a rough hand through her hair and looked over at Ray as he checked his pack. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she sighed and shook her head, "I guess if we're going down, might as well make it good. Jim, you guys got extra firearms and ammo? We're gonna need them."

Calling to three officers, he waved them over, "Michaels, Smith and Williams, give them your weapons. They'll be returned to you as soon as possible." Watching as they gave up their weapons, Jim smirked, "Now… anything else?"

"Just make sure your men are ready to go in at first light," Catherine said as the others checked the weapons. Sighing, she moved over to Horatio, "I wish you'd wait til first light, Horatio."

"Calleigh doesn't have til then, Catherine. We've got to get to her now," Horatio said as he picked up the heavy pack, groaning some from his ribs and swung it around onto his back. Watching as Tim did the same, Horatio glanced at Catherine, "We'll keep in touch with the radio and let you know when we catch up to them."

Moving from her, he looked to Tim and Ray, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Ray answered with a sigh. Looking to the younger CSI, he arched a brow, "Speed, have you ever gone hiking?"

Tim chuckled as they started walking. Heading to the edge of the property line, he looked to Ray, "The only hiking I've done is trekking across the park with my little girl. Suffice to say, I'm in for a treat."

"Ray, please tell me these packs have tracking devices incase we get separated," Horatio said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the high desert terrain. "Last thing we need is another search party for one of us."

"There's a GPS device in each pack, but if I were you, I wouldn't drift too far away from each other. Terrain like this isn't the best to get lost in." Silence drifted in between them and Ray sighed heavily, "If not for the situation, this would be a great way to get exercise."

"Great way to exercise, right," Tim huffed as he readjusted the pack on his back. He shook his head and turned to his companions, "There's better ways of getting exercise."

"Just be glad this isn't the glades, Speed. Otherwise you'd be up to your neck in snakes, alligators, mosquito's, and humidity," Horatio said with one hand resting on his sore ribs.

"And you know how much I adore the Glades," Tim answered acidly. Having heard the pain in Horatio's voice, he looked to him and asked, "How are you doing, H?"

With his brow furrowed in concentrating on the ground below them, Horatio nodded, "Okay…I'll be better though when we get Calleigh back."

Tim nodded and added, "Everything will be better once we can put this behind us." Scanning the desolate landscape in the darkness, he shook his head, "We're looking in the proverbial haystack, guys. They can be anywhere by now."

Walking just ahead of them and looking back, Ray shook his head and turned back forward, "Not really. If this guy is as smart as he lets on, he'll take her up into the Spring Mountains…maybe even Red Rock Canyon. But, with choppers, either way, we'll be able to spot them."

"Well, let's consider him smart then," Tim responded as he looked forward. In the distance, he could see the shadows of the mountains, hoping beyond hope that they could reach them before getting there. The potential for danger had risen, and they didn't need anything else thrust in the way of recovering Calleigh safely. Picking up his pace slightly, Tim exhaled, "Did you see her hair cut, H? He must've done that back in Georgia. He's determined to strip Calleigh of her individuality, make her someone she isn't."

"I wouldn't doubt it. More then likely he's been calling Calleigh by his dead wife's name…which could have some effects on Calleigh. We'll have to make sure she hasn't convinced herself that she is Evelyn as well."

"With as much time that she's been with him, it's going to be hard to say if she's not fully submerged into the life he's molded for her. There's no telling what he's made her do, or what she's had to do to survive." Tim shook his head and sighed, "The Calleigh that I know is strong… she's going to persevere no matter what's happened."

"Stockholm Syndrome is kinda touchy…it'll be hard to tell what might trigger something, a memory or even a reaction from her about what all's gone on," Ray replied as they navigated through some of the low lying brush. "We don't know if he used hypnotism, or even applied drugs to her system. Might be best for a psychologist to talk with her as soon as we get her."

"I agree," Tim answered as he shot a glance to Horatio. He knew Horatio wanted to have Calleigh in his arms as soon as possible, but he would have to wait at least until the doctors had their turn with her. "It will be better for her once we know what we are facing."

Horatio's eyes and expression hardened and he growled out, "He'd better hope all he's done is cut her hair to look like Evelyn…considering she was pregnant when she was killed."

Tim could feel the anger wafting off of his friend and sighed, hoping that his emotions wouldn't be a hindrance. The red head's determination was legendary, the tenacity to protect what he loved almost unparalleled. If the threat to his love one's safety was valid, he eliminated the threat. Reaching out to him, he cupped his shoulder, "H, I'm sure Calleigh's fine. She's done everything she knows to survive."

"I'm sure she has, Speed, but there is still that chance," Horatio replied as he glanced to him. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Let's just hope she was able to keep him at bay."

"Let's hope, for his sake," Tim answered as he let him go. Continuing in silence, Tim shook his head and smirked, "What a way to spend a night, deep in the wilderness."

Smirking, Ray sighed, "More like high desert, Speed. And tomorrow, you two will want to keep your water bottles handy. It get's pretty hot out here. One hundred twenty plus on some days."

Stopping in his tracks, Tim groused, "One hundred plus? Are you serious? And here I thought I was getting away from the oppressive heat."

Chuckling lightly, Ray glanced back at him, "Dry heat is much different from your humidity that you guy's are usto. It doesn't feel like a sauna. But, you still have to drink a lot…oh, and by the way, you might want to get moving…the high desert is famous for scorpions."

"Scorpions!" Tim jumped and started moving, shaking his head as he groused, "Now I know the full reason why I don't like coming to Vegas. It's hot and too many bugs."

Smirking more, Ray shook his head, "Just think when the sun comes up we'll also be having to watch for rattlers too."

"Larken's ass is mine," Tim grumbled deeply. Being faced with nature and contending with god awful heat was killing his goodwill with each step that he took.


	19. Chapter 19

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_Yet I am not more sure that my soul lives, than I am that perverseness is one of the primitive impulses of the human heart - one of the indivisible primary faculties, or sentiments, which give direction to the character of Man."_

From "The Black Cat" by Edgar Allan Poe

Staying down low as Christopher filled a couple water bottles he'd found, Calleigh looked around the paddock area as the horses in the corral moved around freely. Wishing she had a way to get to one without getting shot at, she dropped her gaze, wondering if they'd even make it out alive. It'd been over two hours since they had fled from the house and she hadn't been able to see if anyone had followed.

Coming out of her thought's as he nudged her arm and handed her one of the bottles she whispered to him, "Christopher, none of this is a good idea. We've got no place to go…we don't even have transportation now or food."

Turning to her, incensed at her lack of faith, he snarled, "You don't believe that I'll protect you? That I can protect you?" Grabbing her arm tightly, he pulled her closer, "You want them to find you, don't you, Calleigh?"

Feeling her anger, Calleigh growled back, "If I wanted them to find me they would have back in Georgia." Snatching her arm away from him, she glared, "Trust me, if I didn't want to be with you I would have gladly had you kill me already."

Settling some, he stood back and eyed her curiously, arching a brow, "You…you want to stay with me? You don't want to leave?"

Giving him a frustrated sigh, Calleigh shook her head and raised a brow, "Why the hell do you think I've stayed? For my health? To have fun? No…I stayed 'cause I care about you, Christopher. I care about you and only you." For good measure in making him think she'd changed, she reached over and cupped his cheek, "There is no one else for me."

"So…you trust me, right? You trust me to know what I'm doing, Evelyn?" He scratched his head and smiled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't doubt me, Evie. I'm doing this because I know that they won't look for you for long."

"Then what will we do? Where are we gonna go?" she asked as he began to fill another small bottle.

Christopher smirked and then handed her the bottle, "Once things calmed and they moved on, we can go back to the house. No one is going to think to come back, especially if they think we're half way across the desert. I'll just circle back around." To see that she had faith in him warmed his heart and he smiled more, "Trust me, it's not going to take long."

"What will we do for food? We'll have to keep our strength up somehow," she said, stating the obvious. Holding onto the two bottles, she motioned over at the horses, "Couldn't we take a couple of them? We'd be able to get further ahead of them."

Eying the horses, he shook his head hesitantly, "I don't know, Evie… I don't know how to ride. I'll end up killing myself." He stood away from her and pondered about the food issue, "We will need to get food… I think I could maneuver myself."

"You can ride with me. I know how to ride. You can just hang onto me," Calleigh said, knowing the horse would leave tracks for the others to follow. "We'll be able to move faster and carry more with us."

Smiling, he nodded, "Okay…alright, you go ahead and get one, and we can get moving." Moving with the bottles, he looked back at her, "You're a package deal, smart and beautiful."

Glancing at the house and seeing the light's off, Calleigh nodded to it, "If you can get some food, we can put it in the saddle bags. Just…don't hurt anyone, okay?"

Approaching her, he smiled and reached for her cheek, caressing it before lowering his lips to hers. Kissing her softly, he whispered, "As long as no one crosses me, they will be fine." Searching her eyes, he frowned, "Trust is not an issue, is it Evelyn?"

"I didn't run at the motel did I?" she asked, giving him a small smile, "And I had the opportunity to then, but I didn't. I choose to stay with you."

"Yes, you did. I can't wait to get settled with you," he answered as he stared at her for a moment longer. Pulling himself away, he sighed, "Be careful getting that horse together, I'll be right back."

"Okay," she whispered. Watching as he moved away, staying down, she looked over at the corral and sighed, "Now to get one that's broke." Setting the bottles down, Calleigh saw a couple lead lines hanging from a hook next to the corral gate. Going over and getting one, she went in, keeping the line hidden behind her back. Speaking softly as she walked over to the horses, she smiled, "Easy guys, I'm not gonna hurt you, just need to borrow one of you for a little while."

Eying one, she smirked and raised a brow, "I think you'll do." Walking slowly over to the gelding, she held out her hand, letting him sniff her before running her hand up his muzzle and forehead. Seeing him lower his head to her, she took hold of his halter and clipped on the lead. Running her hand now down his neck to his back, she placed her arm over him and leaned into him, happy that he didn't flinch.

Listening as he approached the house, he glanced back and then tried the door, frowning as it didn't give way. Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out the gun and turned it, striking the glass with the butt. As the glass shattered, he winced and then waited, hearing nothing. Reaching through the jagged glass, he maneuvered his hand to the knob, grimacing as the glass caught his skin. Disengaging the lock, he opened the door and stepped into the darkness, keeping his eyes open for any sign of the residents. Glad to hear nothing but silence returning to him, he moved quickly and pillaged the cabinets, grabbing anything he could carry.

Just as he was about to step back out of the door, the lights came on and he stopped in his tracks, hearing her request in his head. "Just…don't hurt anyone, okay?"

"What are you doing here?" came an angry voice.

Christopher turned slowly and smiled, shaking his head, seeing the anger rising on his face. "I just need a few things that's it. I'm leaving now…"

"I'm calling the police, you broke into my house!" the man said as he crossed the room to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed furiously, "You're in big trouble…"

Pulling the gun up, he cocked the hammer and then shook his head, "Don't…"

Stopping in his tracks, Jake Taylor held one hand out as his other held tight to the phone, "Look mister, I don't want any trouble here…"

"Things don't have to be this way. Just put the phone down," Christopher warned as he gripped the gun. Glancing towards the door, he shook his head, "She doesn't want me to hurt anyone…"

Placing the phone down, Jake placed both hands up, "Just take what you need and go…just don't hurt us, okay?"

Picking up the food that fell out of his hand, he kept the gun steady, "Just stay right there, and I'll just get the stuff and leave." Backing towards the door, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry…I didn't mean to break your window."

"Just leave us in peace, that's all I ask, mister," Jake replied as he kept still.

Walking out of the door, he headed for the stables, quickening his pace. He knew that the owner was now on the phone, reporting the break in. Entering, he glanced around and breathed heavily, searching the area with his eyes, "Evelyn! Where are you?"

Walking the now saddled horse out from behind the barn where she'd been hiding, Calleigh whispered loudly, "Christopher…over here." When he reached her, she took the food, placing it into the saddle bags. Looking at him, she raised a brow, "Any trouble?"

Shaking his head, he smiled, "The owner came down, but I didn't have to use the gun. He let me go." Looking back, he winced and held his hand, "He's probably going to call the cops, we need to get going."

Finishing with the saddlebags, she noticed him holding his hand and took it in hers. Seeing the blood seeping from the cut, she shook her head, "You're hurt." Knowing they didn't have time right then to get it cleaned up, she reached down, bringing up the hem of her dress and pulled hard, ripping it. Tearing off a long strip from around the bottom, she quickly wrapped his hand, "That'll do for now."

"Yes…but your dress," he responded almost mournfully. Shaking his head, he sighed, "We're going to have to buy you more." Taking a look at the horse, he arched a brow and held his hand, "You're sure about the horse?"

"Already been up on him, he's fine." Mounting easily, she held the reins and looked down at him, holding out her other hand, "Your turn, cowboy. Just place your left foot in the stirrup, grab the horn with your left hand and step up and bring your right leg over him."

Doing as he was told, he swung up on the horse and then settled behind her, gripping her by the waist. Breathing in her scent, he closed his eyes, "I've never ridden before, take it slow, okay?"

"I will, just keep holding onto me and you'll be fine," Calleigh said as she nudged the horse to walk. Heading back into the darkness, she navigated him as she adjusted her dress somewhat, a little unnerved that so much of her leg was showing to Christopher. "We'll be able to cover more ground now, and we won't tire ourselves out."

Allowing his hand to drift to her exposed leg, he felt himself calm. Although he had to rethink some things, he was sure that he could still have a life with her. Skimming her leg, he smiled, "Just think, by tomorrow, we'll be back at home and then you and I can start our life together."

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked back at him, "Not tomorrow. We'll have to stay away from there for a couple days, Christopher. They'll hang around for at least two days, so we'll have to find someplace to hide out til then. After that, it should be safe to go back."

"You're sure two days?" he asked, moving his hand slowly on her leg. Being close to her kept his heart rate up and he sighed, reigning in the desire, "How do you know they'll stay for two days?"

Looking back forward, she smirked, "I usta work in law enforcement, remember. It's protocol. They'll keep at least a dozen officers watching the place for forty eight hours to make sure we don't return. Then they'll leave and we can go back. It'll be best if we don't head back til night though, that way we'll be out of sight when we get there and you'll be able to see that they are gone."

"Okay, so forty eight hours." Chuckling under his breath, he leaned to kiss her bare neck whispering, "I have no idea how to camp out. I'm a city boy."

Smiling some, she began navigating the horse around the brush she could see, "We'll be fine. We just have to remember to drink and stay hydrated, especially tomorrow during the heat of the day. We'll also have to stop at some point to let the horse rest some."

"Now, I do know where we can settle down, it's a ridge of boulders that hang over, it's good shade and can keep us cool." Christopher moved his hand from her leg and slipped it around her waist, pulling himself closer to her, "You're going to take care of me."

Feeling his close proximity, Calleigh smiled and nodded, "You know I will. I even grabbed two canteens of water from the barn. When we get there I'll wash out that wound and make sure it doesn't get infected."

Christopher kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "And when this mess is behind us, I can take care of you the way you were meant to be taken care of."

Turning back to him the best she could in the saddle, she reached up, cupping his cheek, "I'd really love that, Chris." Giving him a soft kiss, she sighed, "We'll make it."

"Yes, we will," he answered back. Even though the darkness was encasing, he felt as if he'd seen his future, and it was with her.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the mountains of the desert, Tim turned to see the exhaustion readily evident in his eyes. They had spent the night searching for her only to come up with nothing, the cool temperatures a welcome. He knew that it was going to be a vast change when the sun rose, the temperatures jumping to the triple digits and the sun beating down on them. They were prepared with supplies, but his thoughts went to Calleigh and her captor, sure that he'd seen them escape into the night without anything. This would be a new kind of hell for them, one that they wouldn't survive without water. The thought had him pushing himself, despite the exhaustion, knowing that it was important to find them before the sun began to cook the earth.

Glancing to his colleagues he took a deep breath and then spoke, breaking the silence that had lasted for hours, "The sun's coming up soon. Do you think we should stop for a second to regroup?"

"Yeah," Ray said as they came to a good spot. Shrugging off his pack, he looked up at the sky and then pulled out his cell, "I need to call Catherine anyways to a status check. You two rest."

Stopping completely, Tim exhaled heavily and then looked to Horatio seeing the trace of pain mixing with the determination to keep going. Opening the pack and grabbing a bottle of water, he sighed, "We had to stop, H. We've been going all night."

Nodding as he breathed heavily, Horatio groaned as he took off his pack and sat down on one of the rocks. "I know, Speed. Maybe we'll be able to find there tracks…we can't be too far behind them."

"That could be true, but Horatio, we have to break. We can't run ourselves down into the ground here." Taking a gulp of water, he asked, "How are you doing?"

Pulling out his own bottle, he grimaced as he moved, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Speed." Taking a drink of the cool liquid, he swallowed and looked around, squinting his eyes, "I hope Catherine and Jim got the birds in the air."

"I'm sure that they did," Tim answered as he put his bottle away. He continued to study Horatio's stilted movements and grimaced, "How are the ribs, H?"

Taking another drink, he placed the lid back on, "They hurt, but I'll be alright. Right now Calleigh is more important."

"I agree, she is important, but we can't run ourselves down."Seeing the expression, Tim sighed heavily, "I'm just saying, H. In order to be there for her, we have to be strong."

"I know that, Speed…and I'll be fine. This rest will do me good…and you," Horatio said and then looked over seeing Ray on the phone talking. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head, "She's got to be thirsty and tired by now."

The despondency in his voice took Tim by surprise and he sighed, "Yeah…hopefully though, they've stopped for a while. He wouldn't push her too far."

Looking back at Tim, Horatio raised a brow, "Right now, there's no telling what he'll do to her. He'll be wondering how we knew when they'd be getting there and asking questions. If she doesn't comply or come up with a good enough answer to satisfy him, he could snap on her."

"For his sakes, he better hope he doesn't," Tim groused as he shook his head. He refused to think that Larken would hurt Calleigh, but he had to be prepared. One thing was for sure, if Larken had hurt Calleigh, he wasn't going to survive their confrontation. Glancing to Ray, he nodded, "Wonder what they are talking about."

Glancing over at Ray, Horatio shook his head, "No telling, but…" he said as he stretched some and groaned again, "I'm sure he'll fill us in. Ray's good about keeping us on top of things."

"Yeah," he answered as he saw Ray hang up. As he approached, Tim asked, "So…what's going on?"

"A lot…" Ray answered as he came to them and took off his pack. Kneeling down and taking out his water, he took the cap off, taking a drink before continuing, "Got choppers in the air, should start seeing them soon. Also, there was a break in last night. Seem's Larken held a guy up at gunpoint and stole some food…then stole a horse. Look's like there on horseback now, which means they can cover more ground."

"And they are getting farther and farther away from us. Has anyone gotten a peep out of them? A trace of where they could be heading?" Tim glanced out at the vast desert and sighed, "This place…is too big."

Taking another drink, Ray swallowed and then smiled, "Not really, Speed. But, Catherine's got a team heading for us now with horses. Brass and his guys found a set of horse tracks leading away from the property not too far from here." Seeing Tim's expression, he smirked, "Hope you can ride, Speed."

"Not exactly the type of horsepower that I had in mind, but if it's all we got, then I'll have to make due." Turning to Horatio he asked, "Are you going to be able to ride in your condition?"

Unsure, Horatio looked at Ray, "They carrying first aid kits with them, Ray?"

Nodding and pursing his lips, Ray wiped at his sweaty brow, "Yeah, it's required. Why?"

"I'll need to tape myself up. It'll probably make it easier," Horatio said and then looked over at Tim. "Don't worry, if it get's to be too much, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, because if Calleigh ever found out that I let you go on hurting, she'd have my head." Chuckling, Tim asked Ray, "So, how long do we have until they arrive?"

"Half hour at the most. Catherine's been tracking us all night, so she knew exactly where to send them," Ray said. Looking out at the high desert, he shook his head, "It's gonna be a hot one today, guys. "When they get here, we'll have more water in the bags and Catherine sent you two sun screen. Horatio, she said to make sure you bathed in it."

Smirking, Horatio nodded slowly, "Duly noted."

Realizing that they had been traveling at night, Tim asked, "Horatio, did you remember your glasses, you're going to need them out here."

"There in my pack," Horatio replied as he rolled his head on his neck, hearing his crack some. "No worries, Speed, I came prepared." Reaching for his water, he took the cap off and glanced at him, "Remind me to put you in for a raise when we get back to Miami."

"A raise… That's nice, unnecessary, but nice. It will definitely help with the plans that I have." Taking in Horatio's curious expression, he elaborated, "I plan on obtaining sole custody of Emma. Pam's just not as into her as she should be and Emma has no desire to see her right now. So, I think the raise would be great right now."

Nodding, Horatio sighed as he swallowed a drink of water, "You'll be able to give her more. And if you need any help with the custody, let me know. I had to go through it with Kyle."

"I'll keep that in mind, H. Thanks." Turning to Ray, he smirked, "So, Langston, do you have any kids or a significant other?"

Smiling some, Ray sat down and stretched out his legs, "Wife and kids, no…girlfriend, yes. But, she travels with her work a lot, so we only see each other a couple times a week," he replied as he looked at the other men. "She's an executive loan officer for Wells Fargo Bank."

"A scientist and a banker, interesting," Tim said as he laughed. Glancing to Horatio, Tim sighed and shook his head, seeing his distraught expression, "We're going to find her, Horatio and she's going to be okay."

"I know, Speed…I know," Horatio replied quietly and looked out at the vast land ahead of them, knowing Calleigh was out there somewhere waiting on him to find her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_But evil things, in robes of sorrow, Assailed the monarch's high estate. (Ah, let us mourn!-for never morrow, Shall dawn upon him desolate !,) And round about his home the glory, That blushed and bloomed, Is but a dim-remembered story, Of the old time entombed."_

From "The Haunted Palace" by Edgar Allan Poe

Tipping the bottle up and taking a drink of the water, Calleigh, then placed the lid back on and looked up as Christopher brought over the saddlebag. After having rode all night into the Spring Mountains and up towards Red Rock Canyons, Calleigh had finally convinced him to stop so the horse and they could rest. Finding a hangover in one of the canyons, Christopher directed them down to it.

When he set the saddlebag down and took a seat next to her, Calleigh then handed him the bottle of water "Here, you need too drink some too. It's got to be at least a hundred already."

Christopher nodded and looked to her, seeing the profusion of sweat that dripped off of her. The heat was ominous, surrounding them completely and for the first time he doubted his decision to flee into desert. She was right, the temperature had to be around a hundred, and as he looked out to the vast area, he sighed heavily.

"This is insane. I could've thought of something else," he said woefully. Looking to her again, he asked, "How much water do we have?"

"Two canteen's and four water bottles. We'll have to ration it out between us if we want to make it last," Calleigh said as she pulled her hair up off her neck. Fanning herself she looked over at the horse, "I loosened his girth, so he should be more comfortable now."

Seeing her obvious discomfort, he shook his head as he wiped his brow, "I'm sorry, Evelyn. You're uncomfortable…" Unable to tear his eyes from her, he swallowed as he smiled slightly, "I guess you can put this one up there with all my other brilliant ideas."

Shaking her head, Calleigh moved further back under the shade, "No…clean slate remember. This, this is for survival."

Moving closer to her, but careful to give her space still, he arched a brow, "After this, I think a nice cold shower will do us some good. I know that I would love to cool off with you." Licking his lips, he smiled more, "As soon as we get back…"

"Shhh…" she said as she placed a hand onto his arm. Listening carefully, she looked around as the sound began to grow. Crinkling her brow, she looked at him, "It's a chopper. Don't move, stay as still and in the shade as much as you can."

Leaning to look out into the dense desert, he's expression narrowed, "A helicopter? They're still looking? We have to keep moving…" Returning his gaze to her, he shook his head, "As soon as it passes by, we're moving towards the Canyon. They won't be able to see us if we're within the canyon. We just have to be careful making our way down."

"If it's steep, I'll have to lead the horse down, we won't be able to ride. Last thing we need is to get hurt. We can take him until it get's to be too much of a grade," Calleigh said as the sound grew more and suddenly the aircraft passed over them, but kept going. Her heart raced as she watched the bird and then dropped when they didn't spot them. Waiting until it got out of sight, Calleigh sighed, "They're gone."

Christopher nodded and smiled, thankful that they hadn't been seen. He then turned to her and asked, "You think they're going to circle back around?"

"Probably not for awhile," Calleigh said as she stood up. Heading for the horse, she glanced back at him, "If we want to get to that canyon you mentioned then we'd best get going while we can."

Perceiving a different tone, Christopher approached her and reached out to her, "Evelyn, are you okay?"

Stopping, Calleigh turned back and looked up at him. Letting her shoulders drop, she looked around, "I just don't want us to get caught, Christopher." Looking back up into his eyes, she gave him a small smile, "Plus I want to get us out of this heat."

Moving a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes, he smiled, "You're always going to take care of me, aren't you, Evelyn?" When she smiled he sighed and dropped his hand, "We should get going."

Nodding, Calleigh moved to the horse and began to tighten his cinch. Once is was tight, she made sure they had everything and mounted up. Helping him up behind her again, she leaned back into him as his arms came around her, "Which way?"

"Head north, until you come to a break, there's a small stream that moves deep within the canyon," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Loving how she felt within his arms, he nodded, "Yes…we can rest more when we get to the creek."

Turning the horse in the direction they needed to go, she nudged him on. As they began to head north, she sighed, "Any other time I'd be loving this, the riding that is. I've never been out in high desert before."

Smiling as they started to meander slowly, he asked, "You love to ride? Tell me about the first time you rode a horse." Increasing his grip, he bent to kiss her shoulder, "Tell me about your love for horses."

"Well, I was probably about thirteen the first time I rode. Momma and daddy took us to visit one of my aunts and she had a couple. We stayed with her about a week and I got to ride every day while we were there," she said as she nudged the gelding to walk a little faster. "Since then, I've rode when I can, I've got a few friends that have some and we'd go out when we all had a day off together."

Listening to the happiness in her voice, Christopher smiled more, "So…if I could get you a horse, that would make you happy?"

Turning and looking at him, she shook her head, "No. I'm happy with you. You're all I need." Unsure of how much longer she could keep the lies going without him trying to further the relationship, Calleigh sighed and turned back, "I don't need material possessions to be happy."

"True, but having a horse wouldn't be bad, would it? You'd get a chance to really ride, and you'd have something to do." Caressing her waist, he sighed, "I just want to make you happy."

"Would you ride with me? I could teach you," she said as they started up a hill. "Lean forward a tad with me until he reaches the top."

Doing as she said, he leaned forward, whispering against her skin, "I would ride with you. You'd be the greatest teacher."

"Then I guess well have to find us a couple really good horses, kinda like this guy." Reaching forward and patting the horses neck as he picked his way up, Calleigh looked around, getting a better view of the area, "There's hardly anything out here…except for rocks and sand. How could anything live like this?"

"It's all about survival. The plants that thrive out here are tough, and they adapt. It's the same with life. You have to adapt to survive, that's why we're able to live anywhere and thrive." Smiling, he finished, "You won't have to see much of the untamed wilderness, Evie."

Reaching the top, they both sat back up fully and Calleigh navigated the area. Both remained quiet sometime before Calleigh finally spoke again, "Christopher, tell me about how you found me again."

Christopher chuckled, and bent to kiss her shoulder again, "Every time you would go out on a scene, I got a chance to see…I saw you. I had to continue to see you…I had to make it happen. Ms. Martin, sadly, was the only way I could get you to come out to the university. It was unfortunate…"

"Jessica Martin? You…you killed her? But why, she was innocent in all this. Why didn't you just come to me?" Calleigh asked, the questions seemingly spilling out of her.

"Just coming to you wouldn't have worked. You would've never come to me willingly. I saw how you interacted with your surroundings, how you would all but stop when the red head was around." Stopping at that memory, Christopher groaned, "I had to get you away from all that you knew."

"Horatio meant nothing to me, Christopher, I wish you would have at least given it a chance," she said as they started back down the other side of the hill. Leaning back some, she shook her head, "We could have talked at least."

"I did not just want to talk to you. I wanted you, Evie. I had to have you- I have to have you. I couldn't just call you up and talk to you, you would've never talked to me." His anger built and he grasped at her waist tightly, "I saw how you interacted with him. How you allowed him to touch you- you allowed him to …to….Kiss you!"

Closing her eyes as he held her tight, Calleigh breathed out, "I told him it couldn't happened again…that I didn't want him…" His grip stayed tight around her and Calleigh opened her eyes, "Christopher, I didn't want him…"

"You seemed to not mind him in the least bit. I saw you…even after the kiss. I was there for everything." Rage seemed to engulf him and he bit out, "You've always wanted him. I could see it in your eyes…"

"But I want you now," Calleigh shrieked as she started to panic. Pulling up some tears, she let them fall, feeling the wetness as they ran down her cheeks, "I…I love you…not him."

"You love me…" he said bitterly as he closed his eyes. Opening them widely, he shook his head, "This was all a ruse. It's why you never wanted to sleep with me. You don't have anything…anything for me!"

Closing her eyes tight and pulling back on the reins, the horse stilled and Calleigh thought of the worst things she could to bring on more tears for him, Releasing a small sob, opened her eyes, turning her head to him, "I do love you…I do…"

Tempted to dismount, Christopher clenched his teeth together and glared at her tears. Things were starting to fall into place, her refusal to be intimate, the appearance of the police…It was now making sense. She had betrayed his trust somewhere down the line. Pressing his lips together, he continued to glare at her, "You talked to them…somehow, you called them…."

"No…" she pleaded with him, looking him in the eyes, "I'd never do that to us. Why can't you believe me…after all this…" Sobbing once more, she turned her head from him, seeing everything starting to fall apart, but hoping she could convince him once more. Covering her eyes, she shook her head, "I love you…I want to be with you…"

"You've just been biding your time. You've never loved me," he responded tersely. "How do I know that you're not lying to me right now? How do I know that you're not leading on…" Dismounting, he then brought her with him, his anger now overwhelming him. Bringing her close he gripped her arms, "You know they are out there looking for you, and that they aren't going to stop. You're just waiting for the right moment…aren't you?"

"No…" she cried as her tears continued to fall for her. Her anger spiked and Calleigh suddenly brought up her hands, and pushed him back hard enough to make him loose his hold on her. Glaring at him, she shook her head, "Kill me now, Christopher, cause its apparent you're never gonna to fully believe me, never fully trust me." Seeing his icy stare she yelled at him, "KILL ME!"

"Don't push me, Calleigh," Christopher answered back in a glowering tone. He approached her, reaching out for her and clutching her close, "Don't push me, you won't like what will happen." Seeing her inflamed with fury, his glare morphed into a sanguine smile, almost smug. Clutching her arms tightly, he nodded, "I think…I think I know how to fix this. We'll let your boyfriend catch up to us and then I have a surprise that none of you would believe. Grab the horse, we're going back up to the surface."

"Horatio?" she asked with a confused look. "He's not my boyfriend and beside that he wouldn't be able to be here. This isn't his jurisdiction…unless now you think that guy from last night is my boyfriend." When he let her go, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, "What do I have to do to convince you that I want to be with you, Christopher? What? Tell me!"

Stepping closer to her, he grabbed her by her shoulders and simply said, "Show me."

Crinkling her brow as she stared up at him, Calleigh's heart raced, knowing what he was wanting. Breaking her gaze with him, she looked around, trying to find a spot, "Fine, where?"

Taking a cursory glance around the area, he smirked heavily and answered, "Right here is just fine." Another step brought him closer, his chest nearly touching her as he looked down at her, lifting his fingers to caress her cheek slowly, "Right here, Evie. Right now." His touch drifted towards her shoulders and then down to the shredded dress, clutching at the hem. His breaths were coming faster, anticipating the act, his smile growing impossibly wider as he arched a brow, "Are you not in the mood to convince me of your loyalties?"

Fearing what he would not to her, but to anyone else if she didn't comply, Calleigh reached up, placing her hands onto his shoulders. Maintaining eye contact with him, she pursed her lips, "Who says I'm not in the mood?"

At her tone, he nodded and lifted the skirting of her dress, looking around. In truth, this wasn't what he wanted, but he needed a reassurance of where her heart truly lain. Exhaling heavily, he shook his head, "I can't take you here…in the wilderness, but…" Slowly, he brought her to her knees and then laid her back, "there is a way."

Trying to remain calm as she laid back on the rocky ground, her eyes squinted from the bright sun as it beat down on them. Feeling a slight tremor run through her body, she asked, "H-How do you want me…to show you?"

Lying in between her legs, he reached down to pull up her dress, his fingers tracing the soft skin of her inner thigh, smiling down at her. Gently, he spoke as his fingers moved up slowly, "Enjoy my touch."

Swallowing hard as she tried to keep her breathing in check, Calleigh looked up at him, his blue gray eyes taking on a cold look to them. Parting her lips, Calleigh licked at the dryness there and then whispered, "Just don't hurt me, Christopher."

"I will never hurt you, Evie," he breathed out as he felt the heat of her core, his fingers skimming the material of her panties. Excitement coursed through him and he bent to nuzzle her neck, whispering as he pulled the material away from her body, "This is supposed to feel good." Yanking them down, his finger forged through her patch, his mouth salivating hungrily for her. Breathing heavily, he traced a path to her folds and parted them, seeking her hardened nub. The moisture was scarce and he crinkled his brow, kissing her neck softly, "I thought you were in the mood."

Closing her eyes and taking in a shaky breath, she nodded slightly, "I…I am. It's just…it's hard for me to get you know…wet."

Growling, he began to massage her clit, feeling the appearance of moisture and hearing her breath hitching. Her body began to move under his touch and he lost himself, rubbing her faster. As he assaulted her clit, with his thumb, he moved his forefinger to her entrance, slipping it in. At her sudden gasp, he chuckled lowly and bit out, "Need more, Evie?"

Knowing she was playing a loosing battle, Calleigh closed her eyes tight to keep her tears back as he continued to slide his finger into her. At his words, she whimpered softly and nodded slightly, wishing he would have just killed her instead.

Perceiving her whimper as a sound of pleasure, Christopher added another digit and groaned, his own arousal growing. Slamming into her body, he grunted, "You like that, don't you, Evie. It makes you feel good…"

A tear slid from under her eye lid and down her temple as he continued to push into her. Biting her lip to keep from yelling out for help, Calleigh shook her head back and forth and groaned in pain as he pushed his fingers in hard and rough. Opening her eyes and seeing him looming above her, Calleigh whimpered his name, "Chris…"

Her voice infused him with more power and he pushed harder, losing himself in the action. He could feel his heart racing, the surge of arousal clawing at the surface. With each stroke, he imagined thrusting into her willing body, mastering it. A smile peeled across his lips as he coaxed more, "Evie…scream for me."

Shaking her head no as he licked and suckled her neck, Calleigh groaned again, wishing this would be over with. Her body began to betray her and Calleigh could feel it giving into his ministrations against her will. Panting heavily, she dug her nails into his shoulders as her body turned on itself, her orgasm hitting her suddenly. Crying out in pain as he violently stabbed into her with his fingers, she was unsure how much more she could take.

Feeling her body releasing itself, he bellowed victoriously, continuing to push into her, determined to hear her ecstasy filled cry. Palming her breast through the dress, he grinned widely, speaking in a rough tone, "Scream for me, Evie."

Realizing there might be help near by and her scream would get them coming to her, Calleigh released one long high pitched scream as her body convulsed from her orgasm and the pain he was inflicting.

Triumphantly, Christopher grunted as he slowed his action, breathing heavily. Pulling away from her slowly, he released her body fully, sitting back, admiring her quivering form. Whispering lightly, he touched her softly, "That was good, Evie."

Laying there, Calleigh caught her breath and slowly opened her eyes, another tear running from her eyes. Staring up at the blue sky above, she barely whispered, "Is that proof enough?"

"Yes," he breathed out contently, turning to look at her. Perceiving something in her expression, he asked, "Are you okay, Evie?"

Pushing her dress back down to cover herself, she flinched some, "It…it hurt some. I'm not usta doing that so hard."

Standing he offered her his hand, "I'm sorry, Evie. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just….I had to know."

Sitting up some and cringing at the soreness she felt, she took his offered hand and stood up slowly. Pulling her panties back up, she kept her eyes down as she stood there before him, "I told you I wasn't lying…"

"No, you weren't," he answered her as he lifted her chin. Brushing his lips against hers, he whispered, "It won't be like this, Evie. Our first time won't be like this."

Nodding silently, she hated him with everything in her at this point. As much as she wanted to run, to do anything to get away from him, she was afraid more of him going after the one's she loved and cared about. Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh looked into his eyes, "I believe you."

Christopher smiled lightly and then nodded, "Good. Now…do you need to rest before we get back out there?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I'll…I'll be fine." Looking over at the horse, she kept her voice low and soft, "Are we still gonna hide in the canyon? We can get water there if there is a creek like you said."

"There is a creek," Christopher answered matter of fact. He peered at her unsure of the reasons why she was feeling this, "Evie we can take a rest if you want."

"Let's just get there, then we can rest and clean up some, okay?" she replied as she looked back up at him. Wanting to slap him, she instead reached up, her fingers tracing his jaw, "I can rest as we ride."

Christopher smiled and then nodded, "We won't have long from here. Maybe we should camp out there at the creek?"

Nodding her agreement, Calleigh then looked in that direction, "I think it might be best. We'd have plenty of water and would be able to stay cooler that way."

Garnering her attention, Christopher held her face in his hands and caressed it softly. Staring into her eyes, his brow crinkled, seeing evidence of despondence in her eyes. Shaking his head, he asked, "Was it that bad, Evie? I didn't want to hurt you, it was supposed to make you feel good."

"It hurt, just, next time, I know you'll be more gentle now that you know. We have to learn each other," Calleigh said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You needed to know…and now you do."

"Yes, I do, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'm sorry for being so rough." Taking her into his arms, he embraced her tightly and sighed, closing his eyes, "I never want you to hurt again."

Letting him hold her, Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting him to think she understood. Glaring out, she then closed her eyes as her head rested against him, "I'm sorry you can't trust me more, Christopher…"

Feeling as his stomach plummeted, he sighed and pulled away from her, cradling her face in his hands again, "I promise, I'm going to try harder, okay, Evie? I don't want you to feel this way ever again." He threw himself on her once more and then left her arms, casting his gaze on the ground, "We should start moving."

Nodding, Calleigh looked at him and reached for his hand again. Taking it in hers, she looked up at him as he looked to her and gave him a small smile. Starting to walk towards the horse, she kept hold of his hand, wanting him to follow her and not go into one of his moods again. Coming to the horse, she mouthed and then held her hand out to him, "Come on, cowboy. I need to feel your arms around me again."

Taking her hand, he smiled and nodded, "Lead the way."


	21. Chapter 21

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"In our endeavors to recall to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves upon the very verge of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember." 

From "Ligeia" by Edgar Allan Poe

His thoughts were not his own as the horse meandered through the vast dry land, the heat swirling around them like a forceful gale wind, doing nothing to ease the burden of the heat. For miles there was nothing but rocks, dry brush and empty landscapes that gave no evidence of life anywhere, and no hope to find her. Tim wasn't naturally a pessimist, but with what was stacked against them, he was starting to feel as if there was no finding Calleigh, nor her captor.

The helicopter continued to make a sweep over them and even with hourly check ins, there had been no sign of life anywhere outt here save for the three of them. Even the initial group that had went out the previous night had returned back to the command post, leading to the idea that there was no finding the couple. Despite all of the negatives, however, Tim held on to the last sliver of hope that they were still out here. Calleigh was a survivor, she wasn't likely to go down without a fight, and he was determined to be there to show her that they didn't give up either.

Taking a glance over to Horatio, Tim sighed heavily and shook his head minutely, knowing how hard this had been on the red head. With every glance, he could see the despair rising, with each step, he could see the optimism dwindling. If he held even a sliver of hope, Horatio was holding on desperately to the last strand.

"Hey, H…have you tried to call in yet? I just saw the copter do another fly by about thirty minutes ago," Tim said with a bit of hope in his voice.

Lifting his canteen to take a drink, Horatio shook his head minutely, "I've got no coverage out here now, Speed. We're gonna have to rely on Ray."

Hearing them, Ray turned in the saddle and looked back at them, "We'll pull up at the top of this ridge coming up and give the horses a break. I'll phone Catherine and get a progress report."

Tim nodded and then sighed, gazing outwardly, "How far do you think they've gone?"

"Hard to say…but it'll also depend on how hard they are riding also," Ray replied as he spot something far off to the right of where he was riding. Stopping his horse, he placed his hand over his brow, blocking the sun from his eyes and trying to see better. Crinkling his eyes, he turned his horse towards it and headed off in that direction.

Watching Ray, Horatio looked over at Tim and nodded in the direction and then, holding his ribs, nudged his horse into a trot to follow. "Don't bounce out the saddle, Speed."

"Ha ha, very funny," Tim responded as he shook his head. Following suit, he finally caught up with them and winced as he pulled to a stop, looking to them in confusion, "What did you see, Ray?"

Dismounting, Ray kept hold of one of the reins and moved his horse for them to see. Kneeling down, he pulled out a pair of gloves, slipping one of and then picking up a piece of what he'd found, "Horse manure..." Squeezing it between three gloved fingers, he check to see if it was fresh and looked out, "Maybe six to seven hours old. Maybe less cause of the heat drying it out some."

"Six to seven hours…give or take," Tim stated as he exhaled loudly. "And all of this from…manure." Looking to Horatio, he arched his brow, "So, they have six hours head start. Can you tell what direction they are heading?"

Dropping the manure Ray nodded as he stood up and peeled off the glove, "Yeah…we follow the hoof tracks from the horse they are riding."

Noticing the tracks leading away, Tim nodded, "Okay, we follow the tracks. Can you get in touch with the helicopter and see if they can fly by again? I'm sure they'll be able to find them now that they have a point to work from."

"Well have to watch it though, Speed. If Larken thinks were on their trail he could take drastic measures with Calleigh," Horatio replied as he looked out in the direction the tracks went.

Pulling out his phone, Ray wiped at his sweaty brow, "I'll find out if anything's come in first." Dialing the number, Ray waited for the line to pick up. "Catherine…it's Ray. Got anything yet?"

"The helicopter spotted them about twenty, twenty five miles into the Spring Mountains." Catherine asked as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Okay, well, we've found there tracks and manure from the horse they got…I think we might be about six to seven hours behind them…possibly less. We're gonna try to catch up with them," Ray said as he walked to the side of the horse and took the canteen from the saddle horn. "How fast can we get some back up out here if we need it?"

"I can have the helicopters there in twenty, forty for the ATVs," she answered back, looking over the vast landscape. The heat was heavy and she sighed heavily, "I'll send more water with the backup. You boys take it easy out there."

"Always," Ray replied and then ended the call. Closing his phone and slipping it back into his pocket, he opened his canteen to take a drink, "Choppers spotted then about twenty to twenty five miles into the mountains. We'll be able to catch up with them soon. Better drink up while you can and take a leak if you have to now."

"Nah, I'm good, but I do have one question," Tim said as he turned his empty bottle upside down, "She's sending more water, right? It's getting hotter, if that's possible."

"There's more coming…and check your saddle bag, there should be a few more in there," Ray replied and took a drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked up at Horatio, "How are you holding up?"

"Sore, but nothing a hot bath and a few days off won't cure once we get Calleigh back," Horatio replied as he took off the ball cap Catherine had provided him with. Running a hand through his sweat dampened hair, he shook his head, "Where the hell is he taking her?"

Taking another long drink, Ray swallowed and sighed, "Rumor has it that there's a small creek that comes up from under ground in a canyon a few hours from here. They'd have fresh shade and water there…but also out of view of our choppers."

"And out of view is what he wants," Tim interjected roughly as he glanced to Horatio. In his eyes he saw the frustration and the fear and softened the edge in his voice, "I mean…he wants to evade being captured…"

"If we keep riding, we should catch up to them sometime around sunset…and if it's later…then we'll have to wait til morning before we can do anything." Mounting up, Ray turned his horse, seeing the looked in Tim's eyes, "Last thing we need is for one of us to get hurt or worse yet, fall off a ridge."

"That's no fun for anyone," Tim replied sullenly. He didn't like the idea of Calleigh still out there with this maniac, and giving them another night was out of the question. Looking out towards the rest of the barren land, he steered the horse away from them, "Let's get this going then. We have a deadline."

Following suit, Horatio nudge his horse to follow Tim's, making sure to stay to the left of the tracks that had been left behind. Clenching his jaw, the heat matched his temper, knowing they were close, just not close enough. Trying to remain focused, he heeled his horse into a trot, passing Tim, his eyes staying on the tracks they were following.

* * *

Tethering the horse to a shrub bush there in the canyon, Calleigh wiped at her dusty and sweaty brow. With the sun now setting, the impending darkness had her wondering what the night would bring for her. Watching as Christopher took the saddle bag off the saddle, she stretched and then walked over to the small creek and knelt down. Placing her hands into the cool water, she cupped her hands and brought some up to her face, wetting it and relishing the coolness. Doing it again and again, she then brought up another handful to her mouth and greedily drank it, refreshing herself.

Her skin burned with her movements and the soreness she had earlier in the day had subsided.

Cupping more water into her hand, she wet her arms and neck, hoping it'd help the sunburn she now had. Feeling a presence come beside her, she looked up to see him standing there and then kneel down beside her, "The water's cool…and feel's good."

Nodding silently, Christopher dipped his hand into the water and took a drink, relishing it's coolness. The remainder of the day was spent riding in silence, the events from that morning still hovering about them. He could tell that she was in a different place now, and he regretted that he had to put her there, but he had to have the knowledge that she was his. Looking to her, he saw the redness on her arms and reached out, "You're burned pretty badly, I don't have anything…"

Flinching away some, Calleigh shook her head, "Even me touching it hurts, Christopher. It'll be better in the morning."

"Yes, it will," he answered as he looked up to the darkening skies. As they traveled, he kept his sights in front of him as well as behind him, making sure that they weren't being followed. Hours ago, a helicopter had flown by, but he didn't pay much attention to it, as it never returned. It wouldn't be long until they had the chance to go back and start to live their lives the way it was meant to be.

Reaching for her face, he cupped it softly, "You're…still upset from this morning, aren't you? I can tell something's not right."

Dropping her eyes, she shrugged a little and spoke softly, "I know you'll never fully trust me, that a apart of you will always think I'm betraying you. How can we be happy like that?"

Grasping at his head he sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "I lose myself, Evie. I want to trust you, but I don't want to lose you. I just…I just want us happy."

Lifting her eyes back and looking at him, she tilted her head some, "Then we need that trust, Christopher…for us to be happy, there has to be trust between us." Getting up and going to the saddle bag, she knelt down, looking through it and finding an old bandana at the bottom. Going back over to him and wetting it in the water, she reached up with the wet cloth and began to gently wipe his face, "You're just as sunburned as I am."

"Yeah, but I somehow feel as if I deserve it. I've not been how I should've been to you, Evie." As she wiped his face, he sighed heavily and relaxed in her touch, "It shouldn't be like this."

Wetting the cloth again and wringing it out, Calleigh continued with her task of cleaning him up some, "Then I think we need to work on that first then, don't you? Cause without trust…we won't make it."

Opening his eyes, he looked to her, his brow furrowed with confusion, "What do you suggest?"

"That when it comes to talking about my life I had in Miami you don't get upset and pissed off. That we don't assume things, instead we listen to each other and talk through it…not yell and criticize."

Averting his eyes, he shook his head, "Evie…I…your life…your previous life it upsets me. What you were doing…" Meeting her eyes, he exhaled heavily, "I'll do this- I'll do anything to keep you with me. I won't yell at you…we can talk. I just want you with me…forever."

Deciding to push her luck, Calleigh cupped his cheek gently and moved a long strand of his hair from his eyes, "Can you do something important for me, Christopher? It's important to me…and to our future."

"Important to you? What is it, Evie?" He moved closer to her, excited about her request. His attention focused on her as she centered on him, their eyes holding a sturdy gaze.

Not wanting to make him mad, Calleigh continued to caress his cheek, "Christopher, I know how much you loved Evie…how you want me to be her…and want to be with her always. But…I'm not her, I'm Calleigh." Seeing his eyes hardening, she continued, "I wish I could have been her, to know that kind of love and devotion you have for her…she had to feel like a queen." Giving him a small smile, she licked her lips, her voice dropping to a whisper, "I want to feel that way with you…but as Calleigh."

Struggling with her request, he broke her gaze and ran a hand through his hair. For so long, he desired her because of how much she reminded him of Evelyn, and now, she was asking him to forget her. Shaking her head, he sighed, "Ev- I mean…Calleigh, this…this is hard for me."

Using both hands, she cupped his face, making him look at her, "I know it's hard, Christopher. Evie was a very special woman, and I respect that. I'm not asking you to forget about what you had with her, I'd never asked that of you…but I think she'd want you to move on, live you life to the fullest and love again."

Christopher nodded and allowed a small smile, "I'll do my best, Calleigh." Laughing, he raised his brow, "You'll forgive me if I slip. She's been in my heart…all this time."

Lowering her right hand and placing it over his heart, Calleigh nodded, "That's how it should be. I will never ask you to forget your love for her. I wish I could have known her…she sounds like she was a wonderful person."

Taking her hand in his he took it and looked at it, his brow wrinkling, "She was the best. But…then…she's not you." Without the shroud of Evelyn's love over his eyes, he looked to Calleigh and smiled, reaching to caress her face, "I…want to try…but Calleigh, they're coming for us. I'm…I'm sure that your friend is hell bent on snatching you away from me."

Shaking her head, Calleigh gave him a small smile, "Horatio cannot do anything to us here. This is not his jurisdiction…he's still in Miami, probably still in the hospital. He was hurt bad in the fire."

At the mention of the fire, he nodded, "My anger was more than I could handle. He stood in the way. I wanted you and he stood in the way, Calleigh."

Moving her left hand up and around his neck as he held her close, Calleigh shook her head, knowing she had him where she wanted him, believing everything she said. "Horatio's always been a friend, nothing more to me then that. I'm not in love with him and never have been…and I told him that."

"Nothing more? But I saw you kissing him, you were close to him." He closed his eyes and took in her scent, pressing himself against her body. In a matter of minutes, he was faced with a new outlook, changing everything. Pulling away from her, he narrowed his eyes, "You're asking for a lot, Calleigh."

Sitting back on her haunches, Calleigh kept her eyes locked with his, "That's because I want to be with you, Christopher. I've seen how gentle and wonderful you can be…and I want more of that. Is it wrong for me to want that from you?"

"No, it's not, but…" Biting his lip and turning away from her, he shook his head, "I'm putting everything on the line here. What can I expect from you?"

Moving back up onto her knees, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, dreading what she was about to say. Giving him a smile, she whispered, "You can expect me to be only with you…to give you my love and respect and trust as well. I won't let you be alone, Chris…I promise."

His smile grew and he pulled her close, feeling her warmth but careful not to touch her sunburn. It was all that he needed, for her to say that she wanted his love, and she was willing to give her own love in return. He was overwhelmed with joy and he whispered, "This is too good to be true. You're willing to love me?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh gave him a warm smile and leaned forward, there foreheads touching, "Yes, Chris…I'm willing."

Reaching up to touch her face, he breathed out, smiling, "Calleigh…I would like to kiss you. Do you mind?"

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh held back wanting to do all she could to hurt him as he had done her. The question made her want to slap him, but, she nodded, "I'd like that, Chris."

Leaning close to her, his lips brushed hers lightly and he parted from her, "I really…really…liked that. I won't go any further." Staring into her green orbs, he caressed the strands of her hair, "I want you forever, Calleigh."

"I'll be with you…forever." Calleigh replied, her hand reaching up and running through his hair. Giving him a bright smile, she looked towards the saddle bag, "Is there something in there we can have for dinner."

"I think there's something, I can't really remember what I took from that guy's house." Getting up, he moved towards the saddle bag and then dipped his hand in, pulling out a few items. Going back over to her, he smiled faintly, "These are our meal choices for the night. Whatever you want, we'll have."

Looking over the few things he had, she chose the can of ravioli's and smiled, "Granted it's not much, but, we can share them." The rattling sound of a western diamondback rattler caught there attention and Calleigh placed her hand onto his arm to hold Christopher still. Slowly looking down, the serpent slid into view and then coiled up a few feet away. Trying to remain calm, Calleigh asked softly, "Where is the gun, Christopher?"

Watching the reptile move slowly, he reached behind him and slid the weapon out of his pants. Handing it to her, he whispered, "Do you think that you can hit it?"

Raising a brow at his question, she smirked, "I'm not called Bullet Girl for nothin'." Noticing the silencer still in place, she loaded the barrel and took aim. Firing one shot, the bullet struck the snakes head, killing it instantly. Handing it back to him, she shrugged, "Look's like we've got fresh meat for dinner also."

In awe of her prowess with the firearm, he kept his eyes on the now dead snake, feeling the cool metal of the gun in his hand. He'd never seen her in action, and now he knew how deathly accurate her aim was. Coming back to himself, he nodded towards the creature and arched a brow, "You're going to eat that?"

"We are going to eat it tonight," Calleigh said as she found a stick and picked it up. Going over and making sure the snake was dead first, she then reached down, picking it up and holding it up, smiling, "All we need is a small fire and we can roast it. Kinda taste like chicken."

"Chicken, huh?" Scratching his head, he laughed lightly and then waved it off, "Fine, I'll eat it, but only for survival." He watched as she put the snake down and then narrowed his brow, "You're going to have to skin it, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" she replied as she washed off her hands and then walked over to some of the sage brushes and began snapping off dead branches, "But, we'll also need a small fire. If you want you can skin it…it's not too hard to do."

"Um…yeah, maybe I'll just gather the branches for a fire. I'll leave that to you," Christopher answered back as he started to move towards more brushes. Following her example, he snapped until he had a formidable pile, taking it to her, "I think this is more than enough, right?"

Washing off the snake, she looked over and shook her head, "We'll need more, Chris. That'll burn up quick being everything around here is so dry. Hey, can uh…can I use the knife so I can get the snake skinned?"

Reaching from behind him, he pulled the knife out and handed it to her, "Sure, I'll just get the brush together. Be careful, that blade is sharp." Holding her gaze, he smiled, "Try not to get too brutal with the little guy."

"I won't," she chuckled lightly. Picking the snake up out of the water, she took it over to one of the larger rocks and laid it out over it. Turning it belly up, she took off the head, knocking it aside and then slowly and carefully began cutting a single slit up the body.

Busying himself with his task, Christopher glanced over at Calleigh as she worked, wondering where she had learned survival skills. Gathering more of the brush, he returned to her and knelt, shaking his head, smirking, "Poor guy never had a chance."

Smiling as she gutted the snake, she then began skinning it, "We'll be able to add it to the can of ravioli or eat it by itself being we don't have plates. We can set the can to the side of the fire for it to heat at least."

Nodding, he took a seat next to her and chuckled, "Can I ask you a question, Calleigh? Where did you learn your survival skills?"

Keeping her eyes on what she was doing, Calleigh smiled, "My dad taught be when I was growing up. We'd go out on camping trips during the summer sometimes when he wasn't working…then when I went to the academy we had to take survival classes."

Listening to her, he nodded and gestured to her, hopefully coaxing her to continue, "Keep going, I want to know everything about your past. What were you like when you were a little girl? How did you learn to love…guns so much?" His eyes caught hers as she looked up at him. Reading the disbelief in her eyes he allowed a small laugh to escape, "I know…you'd think I'd know everything about you, but the truth is, Calleigh, I only know what you're doing now, not you're past."

Deciding to make up what she could, Calleigh smiled and then reached back, going through the sticks and finding a straight one, "Well…I guess my granddad got me into guns. He had a few rifles always hanging on his living wall and would hunt a lot. He took me with him a couple times and taught me how to hold one and as I got older he taught me the basics."

"So it's a family thing?" Christopher asked as he settled more. He relaxed his arm and leaned back on it, "It's nice that you had a family…I mean, I know about your father's…ah…addiction, but at least he's still apart of your life. Your mother is still there too…It's gotta be nice to be apart of something."

Cutting the meat into manageable pieces, Calleigh shrugged, "Sometimes…but other times it's hard." Finishing up, she took a few pieces and the stick and moved back to the creek, washing them off. Once done, she speared the pieces and then got more, "Sometimes I wish things were different."

"But how? You have a family that loves you, they wouldn't harm you. It's a treasure to have that." Arching his eye brow, he looked to her intently, "What I would have given to have that in my life."

Glancing at him, she sighed, "I know I had it good…it's just…with my dad's addiction, it's taken it's toll on the family and more so on me."

"I'm listening," he said softly, focusing on her more. Keeping the space between them, he turned to her fully, "I'm sure you can deal with getting some of this off of your chest."

Not really wanting him to know her inner thought's about her family, Calleigh remember some of what she had read in a file during a case sometime back with Eric's psychologist. Taking in a deep breath, she continued to prepare the meat, "Sometimes I wish my dad hadn't of came to Miami, that he would have stay at home. It frustrates me that momma or my brother won't help more with him or give him the support he really needs, instead, I'm the one that has to do it."

Watching for her emotions, Christopher bit his lip, "We sacrifice for the ones we love. We'll do anything, even if it hurts. But even so, Calleigh, this isn't fair to you. You're young, you shouldn't be saddled with taking care of your father."

"Someone has too, otherwise he'll fall again," she said as she finished with the meat and then spear the stick into the soft sand at the edge of the creek. Going over to the saddlebag, she sifted through it, finding a lighter and checking it. Seeing that it worked, she moved back over and knelt down at the small pile of brush. Forming it to what she needed, she then lit it and began to blow, seeing a small line of smoke starting and then the fire catching the rest. Reaching over and placing more onto it, she then grabbed the stick with the snake meat and sat down.

Holding the stick over the fire, she looked over at him, "Compared to what you went through I guess I had an easy life, huh?"

"Yeah, your life was better, but not necessarily easy. It's not easy dealing with addiction." Lapsing into silence, he stared at the fire, knowing that this was what he needed. Something, however was nagging at him and he glanced to Calleigh before retaining his sights back on the fire. Things had turned too easily, she was rescinding her guard too quickly. Something was up. Deciding to let it go for the moment, instead, sighing, "I'm going to take a walk…I'm not going far."

"Okay. As soon as this is done I'll put the fire out." Watching as he stood, she handed him the knife back, "Thank you for giving me some trust, Chris. That means a lot to me."

"It's a new leaf," he said with a smile as he took the knife back. Turning to walk away, he waved to her, "Don't eat up all the snake."

Smirking, she cocked a brow, "Oh I'm not, I'm gonna let you taste the best part with me." Hearing his chuckle as he walked away, Calleigh smile dropped and she sighed. Looking around and gauging the area, she looked for possible escape route's should she need it during the night.

* * *

Settling down for the night, Tim took a second and joined them at the make shift campfire, taking a look around. They'd gone as far as they could, reaching the canyon just before nightfall. Both Ray and Horatio had decided that it was better to wait until the next day to continue on down the canyon in hopes that they would find them. He could tell that the decision didn't bode well with Horatio, but logic was the determining factor. They would have to wait until the first morning light.

Coming to rest next to Horatio, he glanced at him and then nodded, giving a cursory glance to Ray as well, "How are you holding up, H?"

Shifting some against the rock he was leaning against and keeping his eyes on the fire, Horatio palmed his ribs, "I'm sore, but it's nothing I can't handle right now. What about you? I know this type horsepower isn't what you're use to."

"The same as you, sore, but I'll live. I've gotten used to the mode of transportation." He looked up at the darkened sky, exhaling heavily, "You know, if we weren't tracking someone, this would be an excellent way of relaxing. It's nice enough to bring someone who will appreciate the beauty of it all."

Chuckling lightly as he stoked the fire Ray interjected, "You weren't saying that earlier today when it was one hundred thirteen degree's out here. I think the exact phrase was who the hell in there right mind would want to hide in this oven."

"Yeah, I think I did say that," Tim conceded, laughing slightly. Rubbing his neck, he offered, "It's different when you're not roasting alive. It's much more tolerable when you can enjoy what's around you."

Pulling out a bottle of water, Horatio opened it slowly, "If you want to enjoy the desert, then go to the Painted Desert in Arizona or even to Monument Valley…that is something to write home about."

Quirking a brow at his admonishment of a distant desert, Tim asked, "How do you know about a desert in Arizona? I thought you made a B line from New York to Miami."

Nodding his head and then taking a drink, Horatio raised a brow, "I did…but, I've taken a vacation or two since then. I do know how to relax and take a break, Speed."

Tim chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Never in my years at CSI did I see you take so much as a break. It just shocks me that you've taken a vacation…at some time or another. It's…weird."

"That was before you came to work at the lab, Speed." Taking a drink, Horatio then closed the bottle back up and set it aside, "I think the last time was after Al and I had a close call when I was on bomb squad."

"Bomb squad…do you even know how many years that's been?" Tim looked to Ray and shook his head, "It's been years since he's been on the bomb squad. I think when you get back to Miami it's time for you to take a vacation."

Smiling some and looking down, Horatio sighed, "We'll see. Other things come first and foremost."

Getting more comfortable, Ray pointed to Tim, "What about you? When was the last time you took a vacation, Speed?"

Tim ran a hand through his hair and snickered, "The past five years have been a vacation. When I left Miami, I didn't really go back into the lab, I did some consultations, helped out, but I've not had a steady job until now. However, when I get back, I owe a little girl a trip to Disney World."

Smiling, Horatio nodded, "I'll make sure it happens for you both, Speed. It's the least I can do for you both."

"I know a five year old who's going to love you for that." Tim gazed upon the sky again his thoughts now treading on the issue at hand. The silence brought about the possibility that things could go wrong and as he looked back to them both, he sighed heavily, "I wonder what Calleigh's going through right now."

Shaking his head, Ray raised a brow, "Best not to be thinking about that, Speed. Just hope she's okay and he hasn't hurt her. If he cares like he says he does, he might be doing all he can to make sure she's safe and unharmed."

Tim nodded and looked to Horatio, seeing the vestiges of apprehension, fear and despair in his eyes, exhaling lightly. He knew the just the mention of Calleigh elicited this reaction and he offered an apology, "Look, H…I'm sorry…"

Shaking his head, Horatio stared at the fire as it licked up into the night sky, "We'll end this tomorrow and get her back. She won't spend another night with him." Looking over to Tim, Horatio tilted his head some, "She's gonna make it…and we'll be there for her."

"Yes…we will." Keeping his sights on Horatio, he nodded, "This ends tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_Thy soul shall find itself alone, 'Mid dark thoughts of the gray tombstone, Not one, of all the crowd, to pry Into thine hour of secrecy. Be silent in that solitude, Which is not loneliness-for then, The spirits of the dead who stood, In life before thee are again, In death around thee-and their will, Shall overshadow thee: be still. The night-tho' clear-shall frown- And the stars shall not look down, From their high thrones in the Heaven, With light like Hope to mortals given- But their red orbs, without beam, To thy weariness shall seem, As a burning and a fever, Which would cling to thee forever."_

From "Spirits Of The Dead" by Edgar Allan Poe

Moving slightly and opening her eyes slowly, Calleigh blinked slowly, adjusting her eyes to the on coming light of the morning sun. After being up and down for most of the night, she'd finally drifted off, her dreams taking her to dark places she didn't wish to go. A shiver ran through her body as she thought about the one that had awoken her, the vivid images of the man she loved dying right in front of her at the hands of a monster…a monster that had taken her from the life she knew and loved. The feel of his arm tightening around her caused her to glance back behind her, seeing his eyes still closed and his breathing slow.

Reaching carefully for his hand and moving it gently from her, she slipped away from him and looked around as she sat up. The horse was still tethered to the brush and nibbling away at some of the sparse leaves, the animal totally unaware of the evil it had been pulled into. Slowly getting up, the need to releave herself hit Calleigh hard and she began to move, heading towards some rocks so she'd have some privacy. Going around them and out of sight of Christopher, Calleigh whispered to herself softly, "I can't do this anymore…I have to get out of here."

Awaking to his arms empty, Christopher sat up quickly, scanning the area for her. The night had been enjoyable but a dreadful feeling hovered about him, as if he were experiencing a once in a lifetime occurrence. As they laid to sleep, he'd maneuvered himself next to her, cuddling easily. Faintly, he recalled her stiffening, but then she relaxed, going soft in his arms. Instead of filling his mind with doubt, he receded into darkness, relishing the feel of her warmth.

Now, in the coolness of the early morning, he was on pins and needles again with no sign of her. Standing, he ran a hand through his hair and reached behind him to take the gun out of his trousers, pulling back the hammer. He'd given her a modicum of trust, but now, he was rescinding. He felt the end was near for them, and he was going to take every precaution he could. Walking around a little, he called out, "Calleigh! Where are you?"

Pulling up her panties, Calleigh let the dress fall back into place and she moved from behind the racks that had been hiding her, "I'm here." Seeing the gun, she stopped, her eyes staying on it, "I…I had to use the bathroom."

Waving her towards him with the gun, he stared behind her and then frowned, "How long have you been up?"

"Just long enough for me to go." Seeing the look on his face, she stopped walking again and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, "Are we gonna play this trust game again? If you don't believe me then go look for yourself."

"I woke up and you weren't around, what am I supposed to think, Calleigh?" Anger that he didn't know he held scratched at the surface and he shook his head, "Things…things are confusing me. Why would you want to comply now? After all the time we've been together…Why now?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh stood her ground with him, "Would you rather have me hating you and fighting you every step of the way? Do you not think people can change…feelings can change?" Shaking her head, Calleigh began to pace back and forth, "What the hell do you want me to do, Chris? What? I can't be Evie because I'm not her! I'm sorry about what happened to her, I wish it would never had happened for you…but it did…and now, you have me."

Stopping with her back to him, Calleigh smirked and dropped her head, working up tears, "I'll never be what you want…"

The sound of her tears tore at him and his expression relaxed, "It's not that, Calleigh…I…I just can't believe that after everything, you'd…fall for me." Dropping the gun, he released the hammer and then shook his head, "I want you to love me, but…but…I know this isn't real."

Turning to him with tears streaking down her face, she shook her head, "Then what I feel isn't real?" Bringing up more tears, she moved away from him, wiping at her cheeks, "You're just like all the rest of them…"

Questioning himself, he strode towards her, reaching for her, "Calleigh…what do you feel?"

Turning to face him as he held onto her arm, Calleigh pushed herself to say the words she didn't mean, "I…I love you…I want to be with you…" Releasing a sob, she turned to move from him again, only to be held back by his tightening grip on her arm and then his body moving to hers and his other arm coming around her.

"You don't have to cry," he whispered into her ear, "I'm here, Calleigh. I'm here." Pressing his forehead to hers, he smiled as his eyes closed, "We'll leave this place today, and go somewhere where we can start over." Opening his eyes, he parted from her and tilted her chin, shaking his head lightly as he wiped her tears away, "You'll know nothing but happiness…"

Her thoughts went to Horatio and how much she wanted to be within his arms, and Calleigh nodded, "All I want is to be happy. I don't want to hurt anymore…"

"You won't," he answered, holding her tightly. Caressing her hair, he smiled lightly and chuckled, "I'll make you happy."

Wrapping her arms around his waist to add to the effect, Calleigh stayed still there in his arms, sniffling slightly. When he finally pulled away and cupped her cheeks she looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Moving her hair away from her eyes, he smiled, "It's alright, Calleigh. I'll have to get better at that." Leaving her embrace, he laughed, "This is going to be great…"

Running her hand through her short hair, Calleigh sighed and looked around, "Do you want me to fix you something to eat or get the horse ready to go?"

"I can fix the food, being that I have no idea on what to do for the horse. What would you care for, there's left over ravioli and," he said as he moved towards the saddle bag. Rummaging through, his eyebrows rose and sighed, "Two cans of mixed fruit."

"The left over ravioli will be fine. That way we can save the fruit for later." Going over to the horse, she petted his forehead and smiled, "Well need to also refill the water before we head out."

"I'll do that while you eat, okay?" He smiled at her and then moved towards her, capturing her at the waist, kissing her exposed neck, "When we get back to civilization, I'm going to treat you to a very nice massage."

"I'd like that," she smiled faintly as she saw some movement at the top of one of the ridges. Not wanting him to see, she decided to distract him. Smiling more, she turned to him, "Maybe we can take a vacation somewhere together. Maybe we could go overseas."

"Overseas, I like that idea," he leaned in to kiss her and then picked her up, "you'll like Europe. It's really nice."

"I've never been," she replied as she put her arms around his neck. "It'll be a new adventure for me…and for us."

Staring into her green eyes, he nodded, "I think a tour of Europe would be great. We wouldn't have to come back to the states for years. Who knows…maybe we can settle somewhere in Europe. Have a life together… kids." Pulling her closer, he rested his head on her shoulder, "We can grow old together."

Turning up her nose some and with her eyes only, looking up to the area she'd seen movement, Calleigh nodded, "That would be wonderful. Do you…do you think we could go to Morocco? I've always wanted to go there and the food I've had from there is wonderful."

"We can go anywhere you want," he responded pulling away from her. Seeing her eyes light briefly on the ledge, he turned, "What is it?"

"I was thinking, maybe from up there we could see which direction to head in. That way we won't get lost out here," Calleigh replied as she looked back at him and smiled. "I want to get back soon so we can start our life…away from here and everyone."

"That sounds like an idea. I'll get our things together, we should be going soon." He leaned to kiss her and his hands slid down her slender waist and inching towards her thighs, "Maybe we can…um…solidify our relationship…"

"In a comfortable bed. I don't want to be having to pull rock's and dirt out of my ass," she smiled as she ran her fingers down his jaw to his chin. "Maybe…maybe we could go shopping for me some things to wear for you also."

Licking his lips at the thought of her in lingerie, he allowed his hand to travel further down, skimming at the frayed hem. He pulled up the skirting and touched her thigh, exhaling heavily, "The very first second…after we bother with a shower…I want to take you in bed."

Giving him a seductive smile, Calleigh whispered to him, "Then I guess we'd better hurry up and find a shower and bed then."

"Let's get going," he answered with a thin smiled. He caressed her skin and smiled, "I can barely wait."

"Neither can I." Leaning in and whispering softly to his ear, she smiled, "Then I can show you all the bad things I can do."

Grinning ear to ear, he growled, "Hmmm, the bad things you can do… Definitely something to look forward to." Moving his hands around to her ass, he grabbed it graciously, "I have a feeling I'm going to like your bad things."

"I think you'll love them," she purred. Smirking, she raised a brow, "You've seen me ride that horse…imagine what I'll do to you."

Gulping, Christopher imagined her atop of him his arousal flushing through his body, grabbing at her more, "We…we need to get going. The sooner we get back, the better."

"Okay. I'll get the horse watered and ready to go," she whispered and then gave him a slow deep kiss. Pulling back she smiled, "That's something for you to think about."

Licking his lips, he reluctantly let her go and then reached to smack her ass, smirking wickedly, "Something for you to think about." Watching as she went towards the horse, he turned around and lifted his eyes to the ridge, seeing faint movement. Peering up at it even more, he growled, "Calleigh…I think someone's here…"

"What! Where?" she asked as she turned back quick and went back to him. Looking in the direction he pointed, she squinted her eyes, "I don't see anything. Are you sure, Chris?"

"I'm positive," he answered with a certainty that he'd never even thought he'd possessed. Taking the gun in hand, he gripped the butt, speaking through his teeth, "You wait here, I'm going to get a better shot"

Grabbing his arm, Calleigh tried to stop him, "Chris wait. If it's them we need to get out of here before they surround the canyon." Looking into his eyes she shook her head, "Please, don't leave me here alone. We need to go now."

Pressing her hand, he shook his head, "If it's them, I owe them a debt of gratitude." Walking away from her, he turned to her, "Be ready to go, Calleigh."

"Be careful, Chris," Calleigh called to him as he headed away from her. Smirking, she looked up at the area, and with his back turned to her and him looking ahead at where he was going, she waved for them to back off some, trying to warn them. Getting an idea, she went over, untying the horse and leading him over to where Christopher had placed the saddle. Picking up the saddle pad they had unfolded and sat on, she shook it out before folding it back and putting it onto the gelding back. Next, she got the saddle, lifting it easily and placing it where it needed to be.

Up on the ridge, Horatio peered from around the boulder they were behind, looking down on the pair. After waking up to get an early start, they had reached the part of the canyon where the tracks lead down to the small creek that ran through. Watching them, he moved back and glanced at Tim, "They are both down there. Calleigh look's to be okay."

"We still need to move slow, H. He could have a plan," Tim answered back as he looked down. He could see faint movement and gripped the reins tighter, "We want this to go easily, H."

"I seriously doubt he's gonna go easily," Horatio replied as he looked back and saw Calleigh waving towards them. Clenching his jaw, he moved back again, whispering, "Calleigh just signaled us to move back…he's heading up towards this direction."

Taking Horatio's cue, he moved back and glanced at Ray before returning his sights to the canyon below, "We're ready for him."

Gripping his gun, Horatio steadied himself, ready to do what he needed to get Calleigh out of there safely.

Finishing up with the horse, Calleigh mounted up and then turned him in the direction that Christopher had gone. Heading up the trail, she soon caught up with him and spoke softly, "Chris, come on, let's get out of here."

Glaring at her, he stopped and then turned to her completely, "Didn't I tell you to stay down there? I'm going to take care of this, Calleigh. They want to take you away from me. I'm not going to allow that." Starting back, he gripped the butt of the gun and turned towards the ridge, "I won't allow them to ruin everything."

"Then let's leave now so they can't try. If you go up there and they are waiting…you could be killed, then what will I do?" she asked as she watched him. "Please Christopher…"

"You don't have to worry about me, Calleigh. I'm not going to be killed. Just wait back at the camp site, I'll take care of everything." Starting off again, made his intent pure, "We won't have to worry about them again."

Torn at her request, he glanced further up and then back to her, wanting to finish this. Instead, however, he mounted the horse and came behind her, holding the gun tightly, "Calleigh…I can finish this. We wouldn't have to worry about them anymore."

"Or they'd kill you and we'd never be together again," she replied as she got a better hold on the reins and nudged the horse forward again. Giving the horse his head some so he'd pick up his pace, Calleigh then set her right hand onto his, "I don't want to risk loosing you."

"You're not going to lose me, Calleigh. But they'll never stop, we will never have a normal life with them chasing us." As they continued to ascend the ridge away from them, he felt the desire to confront them surging through him and he grunted, "They'll never stop, Calleigh." Almost by reflex, Christopher reached for the reins, his intentions to turn them back towards them.

"Chris!" Calleigh yelped and quickly jerked on the reins to counter him, and at the same time dug the small pointed heels of her shoe into the ribs of the horse. As the gelding reared up suddenly, Calleigh screamed as Christopher's lost his balance and fell off onto the small, narrow trail. Getting the horse under control, she turned him some to see her capture slowly getting up, "Are you okay?"

Wincing in pain, he looked to his hand to see the gun gone and growled, "You moved away…why? Why would you do that, Calleigh?" Reaching for her, he pulled on her arm to bring her down off of the horse, his anger flowing freely now.

Kicking the horse with her left foot so he wouldn't see, she tried to get away, but his grip on her cause her to slip from the saddle and fall into him as he pulled hard. "CHRIS!" Feeling them going down, Calleigh tried to grab for anything within reach to keep herself from going over the ledge behind them.

Holding on to her body tightly, Christopher turned to look over his shoulder at the cavern under them, seeing the deadly drop. Grasping hold of her, he could feel himself slipping and closed his eyes, his voice trembling, "Calleigh…"

Her body began to slide back with his weight and she clawed at the ground, trying desperately to hang on. The sound of hooves caught her attention and her eyes gravitated towards the sound, seeing three riders coming towards them as fast as they could maneuver the canyon. Clenching her jaw, she let herself slip to the edge, hanging on tight as he tried to cling to her, "Let me go, Christopher!"

Fear and panic took over and he grasped at her more, feeling her slipping downward even more. He glanced over his shoulder again and tried to reposition, slipping slightly down her body, "Don't let me fall, Calleigh. Please…"

Her voice became hard as she struggled to hold tight to the edge and Horatio and Tim came into her view. Anger and hatred that she'd been holding back finally came forward, releasing itself, "LET…ME…GO…I…DON"T…LOVE…YOU…YOU…BASTARD…"

Hearing her proclamation, he stopped struggling and looked up at her, the realization coming easily. His heart fell into his stomach and he swallowed hard. Without her love, there was no need in fighting any longer. Closing his eyes, he spoke softly, "I love you, Calleigh." Letting go, a scream ripped from his chest as he felt himself plummeting, waiting for the eminent darkness.

Tim reached her first, diving to grab her hand as she began to lose her grip. Pulling her tightly, he strained, "Hold on, Calleigh! I've got you. H! She's slipping!"

Coming down off his horse, Horatio rushed over to them, his adrenaline pumping through his veins and his heart beating solidly against his chest. Going down to his hands and knees as he reached them, Horatio's eyes met her green one's as he reached for her other hand, holding it tight, "Hang on, sweetheart…"

Tears filled her eyes at the sight of them both and Calleigh began to cry as both men began to pull her up slowly, careful not to injure her. Looking down she could barely make out Christopher's body as it laid still on the boulder's below them.

"You got her, H?" Tim asked as he pulled her to safety. Assured that she was on solid ground, Tim let her go and watched as she dissolved into Horatio's arms, allowing a breath to escape. In what had been a narrow miss, Tim continued to stare at her, seeing her body tremble. "H, make sure she's okay…"

Holding Calleigh as close to him as he could, his heart continued to pound as relief swept over him. Sitting with her there on the ground with her all but in his lap, his eyes scanned over what parts of her he could see. Looking to Tim, he spoke softly, "Get her some fresh water, Speed."

Not wanting to let go of him, Calleigh trembled in his arms, the fear she had been facing over while with Larken finally catching up to her fully. Dissolving into tears, she buried her head into his neck, her voice hitching, "H-Horatio…"

"Shh...it's alright, Calleigh. You're safe now," he whispered into her ear. Joy filled him at the warmth of her body close to his and closed his eyes, thankful that they had come when they did. They sat there for a long time, encased in each others arms allowing the silence to filter over them. He could still feel her body quivering as he attempted to pull away slightly, wanting to see her face once more. When she protested by clinging on to him even more, he relented, "Alright…okay, Calleigh…don't worry…I'm here, I've got you."

With her arms wrapped around him and anchoring herself to him, Calleigh's tears continued to fall. Taking in a long deep breath, his scent hit her nostrils and she took it in, committing it to memory. Allowing him to look her over while he held her, Calleigh spoke softly, "I knew you'd come…I never gave up…"

"You were strong," he answered as he gazed down at the dress. Seeing that it was torn, he bit the inside of his mouth, trying to keep his anger at bay at the thought of her captor violating her. In a measured tone, he spoke, "Calleigh, your dress….he…he didn't…"

"I tore it to bandaged his hand…but…he…he touched me…" she replied as more tears began to come. Closing her eyes tight, she began to shake again, "He…he made me, to prove…"

Knowing that this was neither the time nor place, Horatio closed his eyes against the boiling anger and held her tightly, "We're going to make sure you're okay, Calleigh. You don't have to worry about him ever again." The sudden need to kill him with his own hands over took him and he cringed, trying to hold on to his diminishing control. He had violated her and had deserved more than the escape of the death he received.

"Calleigh…I have to know…Did he rape you?" he asked softly.

"No…" Calleigh replied through her tears as she cried. Feeling him holding her tight, she took in a couple shaky breaths before speaking again, "He…he fondled me…"

His emotions bubbled over and he felt a tear slide down his cheek as he tried to counter it by closing his eyes. Gathering himself silently, he knew he'd have to be strong for her. Never relaxing his hold on her, he finally opened his eyes to see Tim standing above them, reaching up for the bottle of water. Hoping that he wasn't disturbing her, he instructed in a precise manner, "Get a chopper here now. She needs to go to the hospital."

"No…" Calleigh protested softly as Horatio began to rock her, "Want to go home…"

"Calleigh, sweetheart, we have to get you checked out. After that, I promise, we're on a plane back to Miami." Horatio looked to Tim and shook his head slightly and then refocused, "I want to make sure that you're okay, Calleigh."

Trembling some still, Calleigh tried to get closer to him, "Don't leave me, Horatio…"

"I won't leave your side," he promised softly. Wrapping her tighter within his arms, he sighed and tried to comfort her more, "You're going to be safe, I won't let anything happen to you." Caressing her hair, he looked to Tim, "Speed, get Ray to get a medivac chopper here now."

Tim nodded and then turned to go to Ray who was teetering the edge of the cliff a few feet away. Approaching, he glanced down at what Ray was seeing and exhaled heavily, "Definitely not the way I would want to go."

"Catherine has teams on there way. How's Calleigh doing? Was she hurt?" Ray asked as he glanced back to them. Lowering his voice to where only Tim could hear, Ray raised a brow, "We're gonna have to ride her out of here to the where choppers can land, will she be okay for that?"

"From first glance, she seems okay to ride," Tim answered as he scratched his head. He met Ray's quizzical gaze and shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't advise her moving without Horatio. She may lose it. I'll go and let them know."

"Okay. I'll have to stay behind with Larken's body. They know our location and I'll meet you at the hospital once we finish up here," Ray replied softly and looked back at them. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, he sighed, "At least she came out of this safe. I don't think Horatio would have held if otherwise."

Keeping his eyes on the couple, Tim nodded, "Horatio wouldn't have made it. But I don't think you can classify her as being safe just yet, Ray. There's something deeper than physical harm." Giving Ray a pat on the shoulder, he looked over the cliff again, "Not the greatest of ways to stop this, but I'll take it."

"I think we all will," he replied as he watched Tim go back over to them.

Calming some, Calleigh let her eyes close as Horatio rocked and continued to whisper to her, his gentle and soft words doing there job. Tensing at the sound of movement near them, Tim's soft voice met her ears, reassuring her. Opening her eyes and looking at him, more tears began, "Emma…"

"She's fine, she's safe in Syracuse." Tim kept his distance as so not to alarm her and sighed, "We've been on your trail since Georgia."

Nodding, Calleigh closed her eyes back and breathed out, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered. Catching Horatio's eye, he cleared his throat and then moved behind him, leaning to whisper, "We're going to have to move her to get her to the chopper…"

Nodding, Horatio raised a brow, "She'll ride with me. You'll need to lead her horse back for her."

Not knowing what else to say, he stood straight up and glanced to Calleigh, the fear that he abhorred now encased wholly in her eyes. Sighing heavily, he moved away from them to give them space, knowing that she would never be the same.

Once Tim had left them, he looked down at her and managed a small smile, "You're going to ride with me to the surface, sweetheart, okay?"

Reopening her eyes and looking up into his deep blue orbs, Calleigh nodded slightly and whispered, "Christopher…he's…he's dead?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. Moving slowly, he moved a displaced hair and sighed, his brow furrowing, "He's gone, and he's never coming back. You're safe, Calleigh."

Nodding her head, she laid it back against his shoulder again, "He thought I was his dead wife. He wanted me to be her."

"I know, and I'm sorry that you've had to endure that." Running his hand over her hair, he sighed heavily, "He wanted to make you into a fantasy…made you into her image." Taking in the change of her hair, he let it fall through his fingers and then looked to her, "We can fix this if you want to."

Nodding again, she closed her eyes at his touch, "I knew you'd find me…I kept telling myself that…even when he…he…"

Seeing her discomfort, he shook his head and implored, "Don't…you don't have to think about that right now, Calleigh. I'm here now, and you're going to be safe. We're going to get you checked out and then we'll go back to Miami." Bringing her closer to him, he held her to his chest and whispered, "No one's going to harm you again, not while I'm around."

Closing his cell phone, Ray walked over towards Horatio slowly and spoke softly so not to scare Calleigh, "Horatio, it's time to get going. The chopper will meet y'all at the bottom there the trail levels out. Medical staff is on board."

Acknowledging Ray, he pulled Calleigh slowly from his chest and looked to her, tilting her chin up. At first sight, he cringed at the lack of luster in her green eyes, the fear that encased them taking what light she had in her face, leaving her with a haunted look. He wasn't used to this look from her, and it scared him that she was going to be this way for a while.

Jostling her body slightly, he spoke to her, his voice tight with concern, "Calleigh, we have to move now. You're going to ride with me to the end of the trail where the helicopter's going to be. I need you to relax, and let me know if I hurt you, okay?"

"'Kay…" she said softly as Ray backed away, giving them room. Moving from his lap, she watched as he stood up and then bent down, picking her up easily. Seeing him flinch some, she put her arms back around him as her head went back to his shoulder, "Are you still hurt?"

He didn't want to portray any weaknesses, but he wasn't going to lie to her either. Taking a short breath, he exhaled lightly, "I'm still tender, but I'm going to be alright. You're what's important right now."

Holding onto him as he walked over to where Tim had the horses, Calleigh looked and shook her head, "You can't get on with me like this."

Eying the horse he then looked to Tim and nodded, then returned his sights to Calleigh, "I'm going to give you to Tim, but it's only until I get on, okay? He's not going to hurt you, are you okay with this?"

Looking over at Tim, Calleigh nodded silently. When he moved close and gently took her into his arms, Calleigh released Horatio and waited as he mounted his gray gelding. Once he was up, Tim moved close and Calleigh reached up to Horatio, both men getting her up in front of Horatio. Sitting sideways and leaning against him, her arms went back around him as he gathered the reins and waited on Tim to mount his horse.

Horatio looked to see Tim mounting his horse and then started off slowly, heading towards the trail. In the distance, he could hear the helicopter approaching and feeling her stiffen in his arms. Leaning his head down slightly, he whispered, "Everything's okay, we're just meeting the helicopter."

Keeping her eyes down, a tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek, "Why did he have to do this, Horatio…why?"

"He wanted to have his wife back," he answered simply as he looked down at her. He knew that explanation wasn't going to comfort her, but it was all he had. "His grief propelled him into an extreme case of post traumatic stress disorder. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't."

Remaining quiet, Calleigh lowered her eyes back down, more tears coming the more she thought about Christopher and everything she had endured while with him. She couldn't understand what would push a person as far as it did him and it frightened her to know that others might be going trough the same. As they started heading downwards along the trail leading out of the canyon area, Calleigh snuggled closer to Horatio, her eyes closing as the motion of the horse helped her drift off.

Perceiving as she had fallen asleep, Horatio gazed down at her, seeing her brows knit. Even at rest, she was mired with fear, her features jumping erratically. The wind started to blow even more as the chopper landed and Horatio looked ahead to see the crew coming out of the aircraft, dipping their heads below the whirling of the blades. Taking his time to meet them, he finally stopped the animal where the medics stopped, the gurney that would be her mode of transportation, waiting for her.

Watching as the medics approached, Horatio stated sternly, "Be careful with her, she's been through a lot."


	23. Chapter 23

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_There is no just ground, therefore, for the charge brought against me by certain ignoramuses - that I have never written a moral tale, or, in more precise words, a tale with a moral. They are not the critics predestined to bring me out, and develop my morals: - that is the secret."_

From "Never Bet The Devil Your Head" by Edgar Allen Poe

In what had been a couple of hours, Tim sat in the waiting room, watching the comings and goings of the people from all walks of life, but all of them having the same droll expression on their faces. There was nothing pleasant about a waiting room, if it were to either expect bad news or good news, the anticipation was something that Tim could live without, especially if it what he was waiting on was news of a friend.

Allowing his eyes to roam the room, Tim sighed and checked his watch, trying to keep his mind occupied. He wouldn't call back to Miami with the news of Calleigh's return until he knew for sure what was going on with her. Looking up to see Horatio coming, he stood and shifted his weight awkwardly, preparing himself for the news.

When the older man came to rest in front of him, he could see the anxious set in his eyes, knowing that this would be brief, "H…what's going on with her? Is she okay?"

Running a hand through his hair, Horatio released a long breath before placing both hands onto his slim hips, "She's resting right now. They gave her something to help her sleep. Her leg wound is infected as well so they have her on IV antibiotics and a regular saline drip to help with her dehydration."

"And the rape kit?" Tim asked hesitantly. He didn't know if he wanted to hear what had happened to her, but he steeled himself and looked to Horatio expectantly, "Did they find anything?"

Looking down and licking his dry lips, Horatio raised his brow, "She wasn't raped, but, she did tell me he fondled her and the doctors did find some vaginal bruising." Lifting his eyes briefly as a couple walked by them, Horatio lowered his voice, "When you call the lab, also get hold of Alexx and see if she can recommend a good therapist for Calleigh when we get back."

Nodding, Tim could see how anxious he was to get back to her and he glanced past him, "Go ahead and get back to her. I'll call the lab and then Alexx…" Stopping slightly, he turned to Horatio, "Do you think it would be okay if I saw her?"

"They'll be moving her up to a room for observation tonight. I'll call your cell as soon as she's in and settled, okay?" Horatio replied softly. Looking at his longtime friend, Horatio nodded to him, "Thank you, Speed…I couldn't have found her without your help…and keeping me focused."

Tim shrugged it off and smiled, "You would've done the same for me, H. I just wanted her back safe and sound." Fishing the cell out of his pocket, he held it up, "I guess I'll go and make this phone call." Watching as Horatio turned to leave, he called out, "Hey…tell her that we're pulling for her."

Turning back, Horatio nodded, "I'll make sure she knows, Speed." With that, Horatio turned back, heading towards the ER doors.

As he disappeared through the ER doors, Tim flipped his phone up and started dialing. His first call was to the lab, knowing that their fellow colleagues would want to know the outcome. Requesting the trace lab, Tim waited for someone to answer, hoping they weren't all on a call out. Relief flooded him when someone picked up and answered.

Looking over a report from the mass spec, Jesse slowly walked back towards the table as the phone for trace began to ring. Crinkling his brow and sighing heavily, he walked over, picking it up and continued to look over the results, "Cardoza."

"Tough time there, Cardoza?" Tim asked, arching a brow. The sound of irritability in the other man's voice piqued his interests and he continued to ask, "Things going okay?"

"Hey, Speed…I'm just working a case we had come in. How are things going there on your end? Any new information about Calleigh yet?" Jesse asked as he set down the readout.

Rubbing his neck, he exhaled lightly, "We found her, Jesse. She's fine, but she's going to spend a day or so here in the hospital. She's been through a lot."

Dropping his shoulders and releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Jesse let his head tilt back and he closed his eyes, "Thank God you guys found her." Lifting his head back, he crinkled his brow, "Please tell me y'all got Larken in custody too."

"Larken's another story," Tim replied as he looked out of the window. He remembered the image of his broken body as it lain on the boulders below them and the feeling of animosity over the outcome of it all. "Larken's in the morgue. He fell over a cliff just as we were arriving."

"Talk about small favors…" Jesse replied dryly. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair, "But Calleigh's okay? She wasn't injured was she?"

"She's got some issues to overcome, but for the most part, she's fine. Horatio's with her right now. He's not going to leave her side for a moment." Checking his watch, Tim sighed and then refocused, "I don't know exactly how long she's going to be in, but I have to call Alexx next."

"Okay, just keep us informed of what's going on and let's me know if there anything yall need in the meantime." Smiling some, Jesse looked down, "Do me a favor, Speed…tell Calleigh…tell her I…that we miss her, okay?"

"I'll tell her, Jesse. See you in a few days," he said in conclusion. Once he was finished with the phone call, he ended it and then automatically dialed the number he knew all too well. She picked up on the second ring and smiled, "Alexx…it's me…We've found her."

Closing her eyes at the sound of his voice as she sat on her patio, Alexx sighed in relief, "Oh thank God. Is she okay? That bastard didn't hurt her did he?"

"She's got some issues, but with H around, she's going to be fine. I just wanted to let you know that she's in good hands and…well…H asked me to get with you about finding a therapist for her."

Sitting up in her chair, Calleigh reached for her drink, "Yeah, sure baby, consider it done." Having seen first hand before what abductions could do to a person, Alexx asked, "How is Calleigh really doing, Timmy? Has she said anything?"

"Not much to me, but she's been confiding in Horatio. He's been right beside her the entire time, but…Alexx…she's really shaken. She couldn't stop shaking when we got to her. I hope she's calmed down some." Taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly and then closed his eyes, "The guy who did this didn't survive, it's good because the way that Horatio was looking on the scene there could've been problems."

"I can only imagine what Horatio is going through," Alexx said lightly and then took a slip of her drink. Setting it back, she sat back again, "That man was pure evil. Calleigh's gonna need a lot of support when she comes home."

"She's going to have it, Round the clock if she needs it." Tim began to pace the images coming back to him fully. Even if he closed his eyes, he couldn't escape the images of Calleigh, lying, vulnerable to her own fears. Shaking himself, he sighed heavily, "Some serious damage has been done…but that's not my story to tell."

"Pushing back a strand of hair from her eyes, Alexx sighed, "I know, baby. Hey…how are you holding up with all this? You doing okay?"

"Doing as well as to be expected, I'm just glad that this is over and she's okay-for the most part." Rubbing his eyes, he added, "I'm just ready to get my little girl and come home."

Smiling some, Alexx raised a brow, "I can understand that. When do you think you and Horatio can bring her home?"

"Now that I don't know, I haven't even been up to see her yet. Horatio's been monopolizing her time, but that's understandable." Laughing, Tim shook his head, "She's got nothing to worry about from now on."

"Well, I'm sure as things start to settle down tonight you'll be able to see her. Calleigh knows and trust you just like Horatio." Smiling more, Alexx sighed, "So, when you get back are you gonna bring my baby to see me? I miss having her around."

"As soon as she gets back into town, but it won't be for long, we have a standing date to Disney World." At the thought of his Emma, he smiled more, "That's my next call, I'm sure she's going to be happy to hear that I'm coming to get her."

Chuckling, Alexx shook her head, "Oh I have a feeling that little girl isn't going to let you out of her sights for a long while. But, that's good you two are gonna spend some alone time together. She needs her dad."

"And I need my little girl," Tim answered steadily. His smile grew as he thought more and more of Emma, "I'll call you back with the specifics, I want to give Emma a call."

"Okay, baby. Tell Calleigh she's in my prayers…so are you and Horatio," Alexx replied softly, but with a motherly tone. "You two take care of her."

"We will."Tim sighed heavily and smiled, "Take care, Alexx..." Hanging up, he smiled and dialed another number. When his mother answered, he smiled, "Hi, Mom."

Placing the phone between her ear and shoulder, Miranda smiled as she finished up washing the dishes, "Tim, are you okay? Where are you? There was a thing on the news tonight about a manhunt for a missing CSI from Miami…but they didn't know any real details."

"Mom…I'm fine and the manhunt is over. We found her and we're coming home in a few days. None too quickly, I was starting to miss Emma a lot. Is she around?"

"Yes…" she smiled as she dried off her hands and went in search of Emma and her husband. "She and your father are playing one of her games. Oh, Tim…she's gonna be so happy to hear that you are coming home."

"No more than I am going to hear her voice," Tim answered succinctly. He smiled almost anxiously as he awaited the sound of her voice. Arching his brow, he asked, "What game are they playing, Mom?"

Chuckling, Miranda walked into the living room, "Monopoly…and Emma look's to be winning." Kneeling down next to her, Miranda ran her hand over her head and smiled, "Emma, someone is one the phone for you."

"Okay…" Emma said as she took the phone and placed it to her ear, "You owe me one hundred dollars, grandpa…Hello?"

"He'll never pay up," Tim said with a wide smile. The sound of her voice was like music to his ears and it had taken everything for him not to allow his emotions free range.

"Daddy? DADDY! Grandpa is daddy! Are you coming home, daddy?" Emma asked hurriedly, her excitement coming through her voice.

"Yes, baby, I'll be coming home, but not for a few more days. When I leave here, I'm going straight to you. I miss you…so…much…Emma," Tim said as he felt his throat tighten with emotion. Trying to gather himself, he smiled as he turned away from the waiting room, running his hand through his hair, "I really…miss you."

"I miss you too daddy," Emma said as her grandfather got up to leave her alone to talk. Smiling from ear to ear, she giggled, "Did you find the pretty lady…Ca…Calleigh?"

"Yes, we found her. She's being taken care of right now, soon, she'll be able to go back home. That's when I'm coming to get you." Coming to rest just outside of the waiting room he gazed out of the window and smiled, "I'll call you later to tell you when I'm coming, okay?"

"And then we can go to Disney World!" Emma said loudly as she giggled more. "Daddy, grandpa taught me how to make tuna fish sandwiches today. When you come home maybe I can fix you one."

"I would like that very much," Tim answered back wistfully. "I'm sure you've done a great job. I can't wait to taste, Emma."

Getting up off the floor and going to the big overstuffed chair her grandpa liked to sit in, Emma continued, "And daddy, I've been good, just like you told me to be. Even granny says so. She said if I keep being good I could get am allowance too."

"An allowance? That sounds big time, you must've been a really good girl." Tim's smile widened over his face and he chuckled, "We'll talk about it when I get there, okay?"

"Okay." Sitting in the chair, Emma's smile grew as she ran her hand through her hair, "Daddy, granny took me to have my hair done again…she says it'll help with all my knots and it's not as curly as it was."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, "Your hair is straightened? Aw….Emma…I kinda liked your curls." He smiled and then exhaled lightly, "No matter, I still love you, and I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you," she parroted as she got up on her knees. "How many more days, daddy? Will I have too wait til next week?"

The sound of her exuberance thrilled him, making him want to be there with her. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, weighing the options. He wanted to be around for anything that Horatio needed, but at the same time , he needed to be there for his daughter. Making the decision, Tim smiled, "Two days, sweetie. I'll be there in two days."

Bouncing some in the chair, Emma's excitement could be seen and heard, "YAY! Daddy's comin' home!" As Miranda came back in, Emma stopped bouncing and giggled, "Granny caught me bouncing."

Tim nodded knowingly, "I'm sure Granny's not very happy at the moment, you want to give her the phone?"

"Okay." Covering the mouth piece as she got down, Emma whispered, "She's giving me the look she gives you when she's not happy."

"That's not a very good look, you better start being a good girl. Let me speak to Granny," he requested with a smile. Laughing slightly, he glanced to the door and then looked to his watch, "I love you, Emma, see you soon."

Smiling again as she reached Miranda, Emma giggled, "Love you more, daddy."

"That's impossible, I love you more, sweetness. Talk to you later." Listening to her giggles, he laughed lightly and then shook his head. Hearing his mother answer the phone, he smirked, "So you couldn't help yourself, could you, Mom?"

Crinkling her brow as Emma took off in search of her grandfather, Miranda chuckled, "Help what, Tim?"

"You had to go ahead and spoil her rotten, didn't you?" Tim's tone was merciless and he laughed, "I'm going to have to move you down to Miami now."

"Nonsense…I did nothing more then any other grandmother would do. Besides, she deserves all she gets, Tim," Miranda smiled as she took a seat. Turning some on the couch and getting comfortable, she smiled, "I take it she told you about her hair as well then?"

"She did, and from what it sounds like, she's loving it. She's happy, that's all I that I care about." Clearing his throat , he continued, "I should be home in two days, things are wrapping up here, I can see that I won't be needed much longer."

"Okay, Tim. We'll be here waiting…Emma I think will be on pins and needles til you walk through that door, so be prepared to be attacked," she chuckled again. Taking in a deep breath, Miranda smiled, "You did a good thing out there son, your father and I are very proud of you."

"I was only doing my job," Tim answered as he rubbed his eyebrow. Turning towards the door again, he started for it as he finished, "She's a special friend, I couldn't let her stay with that mad man. I'm just glad that she was found, safe."

Hearing something in his voice, Miranda raised a brow, "And how special of a friend is she to you, Tim? You sound as if you have some feelings for her."

Hesitating somewhat, he frowned and shook his head, "She's just a friend, that's all. She…she's got someone looking out for her now."

Raising a brow, Miranda nodded and pursed her lips with a smirk, "And if she didn't have that someone there…"

"Then it would take me more than two days to get back to Syracuse." Tim knew what she was doing and stopped it, exhaling roughly, "Stop speculating, she's taken with someone, and it's not me, and I'm not going to force the issue. So…I'll give you guys a call back when I get a better understanding on the schedule."

Noticing the change in subject, Miranda decided it best not to push the issue further and sighed with a smile, "We'll be here waiting on that call then. In the meantime, do you need anything?"

"Just to be there, that's all I need." Glad that she didn't push further, he ran a hand through his hair and allowed a small smile, "I plan on taking it easy after this."

"I don't blame you. I think you've earned it." Getting up, Miranda went to the window, looking out and seeing her husband out back with Emma playing, "You take it easy coming back, Tim and try and get you some rest, okay?"

Tim's heart swelled at the concern in her voice and he blinked slowly, conceding to his emotions for a second, "Thanks, mom. I'll be careful and I'll see you in two days."

"Okay. Love you, son…" she replied softly as she looked at her granddaughter, seeing so much of her eldest in the child.

"Kiss Emma for me, Mom," Tim replied, now hesitant to get off of the phone. He couldn't wait to get back home. He'd been gone so long, he didn't feel as if he were whole. Now that things were done, he could piece himself back together again.


	24. Chapter 24

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_The most natural, and, consequently, the truest and most intense of the human affections are those which arise in the heart as if by electric sympathy."_

From "The Spectacles" by Edgar Allen Poe

Slowly blinking as she looked towards the window in her hospital room, Calleigh remained silent as the nurses got her settled into the room. Since her arrival, she had been asleep from both exhaustion and medications they had been pumping into her system, and in some ways she was glad she'd been out. Her ordeal with Christopher Larken was over, but another one was starting that would be much harder to push behind her.

The feel of a warm gentle touch on her hand brought her back to herself and Calleigh turned her head, seeing his caring blue eyes looking down at her. Holding onto him, she barely whispered, "When can I go home?"

Taking a seat slowly, he took her hand into his and squeezed it lightly, "In a couple of days, they want to observe you. I want to make sure you're okay." Staring at their hands, he exhaled lightly and shook his head, his brow furrowing under strain, "You've been sleeping for a while, it's good that you're getting your rest."

"You need to rest too…" she replied softly as she continued to look at him. "You don't have to stay with me, Horatio…I'll understand…"

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," Horatio said as he looked up to her. His eyes crinkled into a smile and he pulled her hand to his lips, "I have to stay with you…I need to stay with you."

Watching him, Calleigh then dropped her eyes, "He loved his wife so much, Horatio…he would have done anything for her."

"He did do anything for her." The air about them hung silently and he shook his head, "The amount of devotion he had for her was…almost insurmountable. It was like…even though she was dead, to him, she was alive truly alive." Meeting her gaze, he wondered if she would ever be able to talk to him about her ordeal. When she averted her eyes, he reached slowly to move her hair out of her eyes, speaking softly, "What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

Shaking her head slightly, she sighed, "I…I just wish he would have came to me at least instead of doing what he did. He was afraid I wouldn't talk to him, that I would reject him. I…I could have at least gotten him some help."

"I don't think that he wanted help, Calleigh. He saw you…and he saw his wife. If you would've went to him, he may have taken you…gotten away with you quicker. We probably wouldn't have been able to find you." Horatio could feel his temper rising and he sighed, "I just…I just think that he would've taken this path no matter the cost."

Looking towards the window again, Calleigh then closed her eyes, "All he wanted was to be happy…and he was willing to be happy with just me, not me as Evie."

"His happiness came at a price, Calleigh. He made the choice to abduct you, to…to do things to you." Feeling her hand tense in his, he winced and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Calleigh…I shouldn't…"

"He treated me a lot like he did Evie…" Calleigh whispered as a tear slid from her eye. Keeping her eyes on the window and the darkness of the sky, she shook her head, "He was scared of being alone."

Horatio watched her and narrowed his eyes, "Are you…Calleigh, are you okay?"

Dropping her eyes at his question, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "He didn't want to hurt me, Horatio…he never wanted that. And…Chris he…he didn't hurt that man when we took the horse cause I asked him not to. He trusted me…"

"Calleigh, he killed seven men, he took you away from your life in Miami…He violated you. I hardly think that's what I would call not hurting you." Shaking his head, he frowned, "Calleigh…you're…you're not feeling bad about Larken, are you?"

Remaining silent for a moment, Calleigh seemed to come back to herself and looked over at him, "No…no, Horatio. He needed to be stopped."

Moving closer, Horatio furrowed his brow in confusion, shaking his head, "Calleigh,…you were just vouching for him a second ago, now you're telling me he needed to be stopped? Are you okay?"

Looking at him, Calleigh shook her head, "I'm fine, Horatio…I just…I guess I'm still worn out, that's all. I'll…I'll be okay."

Worried about her state of mind, he nodded, giving her a small smile, "Maybe you should try and sleep some more. I won't go anywhere."

Nodding her head, she kept hold of his hand, "Am I allowed to eat? I'm kinda hungry. All I had to eat last night was ravioli and some rattlesnake."

Disgusted, Horatio shook his head, "You're allowed anything you want, Calleigh. You don't need permission to eat."

Looking into his eyes, she held tight to his hand, "Can I have a BLT and fries then with a soda?"

"Sure, I'll go and get that for you, Calleigh." Looking to their hands, he smiled slightly, "I have to go and get it, Calleigh."

Realizing she was holding onto him, Calleigh slowly let go of his hand and gave him a faint smile, "Thank you, Horatio."

Starting for the door, he turned and gave her a small smile, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I won't be gone long."

Nodding her head, she adjusted the sheet around her some, "I'll be fine, Horatio. If I need anything I'll buzz the nurse."

Unsure if he should leave her, he hesitated slightly, "Calleigh, I can probably call Speed up and get him to make the run, besides, he said he wanted to come and see you. Would that be okay?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Calleigh then nodded, her voice remaining low, "Yeah…I want to thank him anyways." Looking at Horatio, Calleigh sighed, "I do want you to eat also. If I know you, you haven't."

"Don't worry about me, I'll get something." Taking his phone out, he dialed his number and waited, giving her a smile. When he answered, he turned as he spoke, "Speed…where are you?"

"Still in the waiting room…why? Is everything okay?" Tim asked, turning his gaze back into the waiting room. After talking on the phone, he decided he needed some time out of the waiting room and had sat outside for a brief moment. Walking into the waiting room, he felt the familiar wave of concern coming, "Is Calleigh okay?"

Raising a brow, Horatio placed a hand onto his hips, "Calleigh's fine, Speed. She's in her room now and said it'd be okay if you came up. Also, I was wondering if you could make a food run for her as well. She's hungry."

"Sure, I can do that, what does she want?" Tim asked as he started towards the doors again. A sudden urgency hit him and he moved quickly, "What does she want?"

"A BLT, fries and a soda," Horatio replied and he lifted his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Also bring some fruit, just incase she wants a snack later."

"Got it, what about you? I'm sure she's wanting you to eat, you might want to catch me while I'm going," Tim said stepping outside. Smiling, he added, "You don't want to further upset her, do you?"

Knowing Tim was right, Horatio sighed, "Yeah, you're right…the same then, okay? I'll pay you back when you get up here."

"Don't mention it, it shouldn't take long." The idea of seeing her with his own eyes had him walking even faster, wanting to capitalize on the time available. He didn't know how long she would be up or eager to talk.

Watching as Horatio closed his phone back, Calleigh rolled onto her side, facing him. Flinching some as her sore muscles protested, she sighed, "He didn't mind did he?"

"Not in the least bit, he actually seemed like he wanted to go." Taking his seat back, he reached for her hand and then encased it with his, eying her cautiously, "Are you okay, did you want to rest a little before Tim got back?"

"I'm fine, Horatio…really." Looking at their hands, she raised a brow and spoke softly, "Did they say how long it'd be before I could return to work?" Looking back up at him, she saw his expression and sighed, "I just want to put this all behind me and move on with my life, Horatio."

"You need time, Calleigh. You've been through a lot, you shouldn't want to rush coming back to work." Narrowing his brow, he shook his head, "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to come back until you're ready."

"I've missed enough time already. Besides, if I sit home it'll do nothing but add to my frustrations. At least I'll be being productive if I'm working," she stated as she held his gaze. "I'm fine, Horatio…really."

He broke the gaze first and shook his head firmly, "Calleigh, you've been through something traumatic, you have to take time for yourself. Besides, you have to be cleared to go back."

Sighing heavily, she let go of his hand and turned back onto her back again. Staring out across the room, she huffed, "I'm perfectly fine, just a little sore…and pissed." Rolling onto her other side, she looked towards the window again, "I'm not all that hungry anymore, I'm going to sleep."

Growing annoyed, Horatio stared at her defiance and exhaled roughly, "Listen to logic, Calleigh. You've been through a lot, you need time to deal with this. Until you do, you won't be at the top of your game." Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, he stood swiftly, "You need to make some good decisions here, Calleigh. You don't eat, they're going to keep you here longer and you said that Speed could come up and visit…"

"I'll see Tim…but I don't need you babysitting me any longer," she bit out as she continued to stare out the window. With her temper rising, Calleigh clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, "I took care of myself with Larken, I'm sure I can do the same now."

Stunned, Horatio watched her for a second and then cleared his throat roughly, glancing away from her, "If…that's what you…um, if that's what you want. I won't bother you again." Moving towards the door, he stopped and then implored, "I ask you, Calleigh…think about this."

Continuing to stare out, Calleigh remained silent losing herself into her own world. Blinking slowly, she could still feel Christopher, smell his scent, even hear his words. As her body seemed to relax some, his words began to fill her thought's.

"_Well, let's start with the basics first then. I was born, August 23, 1961 in Rhode Island to Marion and Jack Larken. I didn't know Dad much, as he left when I was just two, but my mother," he paused for a second, feeling a darkness coming over him. He couldn't help the feelings that were coming, allowing them just a sliver of access to him now. Gripping her hand slightly, he pulled himself back from the damning images and shook his head, "Mother had her own way of raising me. She was abusive, both psychologically and sexually, and that led to…well, let's just say difficulties in being able to relate to people." Sure that the silence was telling of her disgust, he bit the inside of his cheek and continued on, "I got into a lot of trouble, and by the time I was a teenager, I had the choice, either do something with my life, or perish. I chose to do something."_

As more words seemed to come, so did the images of him, them in the car talking, having a quiet dinner, even there last night in the canyon. Suddenly her brow crinkled as his final words to her rang through her head causing her whole body to tense and begin to shake.

"_I love you, Calleigh."_

The silence was eerie and Horatio tensed as the hairs on his neck stood on end, causing him to turn around. His heart stopped in his chest as he saw Calleigh's body begin to tense up, her look haunted and other worldly. Crossing the room in two strides, he came to her side, frantic at her ghostly expression. It looked to him that she wasn't seeing anything but what was in her mind, and it petrified her.

"Calleigh! Calleigh…sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, the urgency giving way to concern. She wasn't answering him and that scared him even more. "Calleigh…tell me what's wrong….Calleigh…"

_"I've been addicted to everything about you, the blushing is just the added bonus… You in dresses…gives another meaning to heaven on Earth…This is perfection… I'm never going to leave you. I'll never hurt you…I was born to love and protect you, Evelyn. I'll do it until my last breath, understand?... No one's going to take you away from me. We'll die before we're separated again. I won't live without you, Evie…and you, you won't live without me… I want you forever, Calleigh… I love you, Calleigh…"_

His words rang through her head, all of it seeming to run together into one. Closing her eyes tight and pulling her legs up towards her chest until she was in a fetal position, Calleigh suddenly released a sob as her tears spilled forth and she cried out, "NO!"

Frightened for her, he depressed the call button and reached to touch her, keeping his eyes on her. The concern held him at odds and he felt his heart breaking at the sight of her in the grips of fear.

"Calleigh, sweetheart…It's alright, you're safe, you're okay." The more he talked to her, the more he saw that she was losing it, the tears now flowing. She flinched away from his touch and he cringed, "Calleigh…please, you have to believe me, he can't harm you anymore."

"_The most beautiful words would be put to shame next to you… I love you, Calleigh…__ No one's going to take you away from me…We'll be together always…I love you…"_ His words haunted her, seemed to stay with her no matter how hard she tried to block them out. The feel of a hand touching her caused her to flinched and move away from it, as images of his face seemed to flash before her eyes.

"Calleigh…he's not here, he can't hurt you anymore," Horatio attempted as he reached out again. Hoping that she would allow his touch, he whispered, "Calleigh…you have nothing to fear anymore…I'm here…I…I love you."

Dissolving into more tears, Calleigh continued to cry before she felt strong arms move her and then wrapped her into there warmth. A strong heartbeat made it to her ears as her head rested against his chest, the steady beat of it calming her somewhat. After what felt like forever, Horatio's soft words began to break through to her and Christopher's faded.

Horatio continued to hold her close, feeling her begin to respond. The tremors stopped completely and he sighed softly, "It's true, Calleigh. I'm in love with you, have been for years." He could feel how anchored she was to him and he sighed, knowing that something deeper was occurring. "Let me love you, Calleigh. Let me take care of you."

Moving one arm hesitantly, her head lifted slightly, only to move up some to his shoulder and crook of his neck. Finally lifting her arm, she moved it up, her hand going behind his neck as she remained close to him. Closing her eyes, she nodded slightly as a shiver of fear ran through her entire body, causing a small tremor.

Rubbing her back slowly, he whispered, "You don't have to fear anything, Calleigh. Christopher Larken is dead, he's not coming back for you." Pressing his cheek to her head he kissed it gently and smiled, "As soon as you're released, we're going home, to Miami. Then…then I can take you away. Remember we talked about it just being the two of us? I can make that happen, Calleigh."

Releasing a shaky breath, the slow movement of his hand rubbing her back and his velvety soft voice seemed to lull her. With her eyes still closed, Calleigh body began to relax as she started to drift off in his arms. Not even the soft knock on the door seemed to phase her as she remained motionless.

Coming into the room, Nurse Mandy Reed gave the red head a smile as she came over to them, "Was there something you needed, Lieutenant?"

Nodding, he felt Calleigh's body move minutely, her breathing easy. She had fallen asleep in his arms, but that didn't stave his concern. Shifting slightly, he motioned for her to come closer, "If you don't mind, I would like to know what kind of medication she's on?"

Going over to the IV unit, she looked at the bags hanging and then looked back over at him, keeping her voice soft, "Just a normal saline IV and then some antibiotics for her leg infection. Now…" she said coming back around to them, "the doctor does have some vicodin ordered for pain. Why, is there a problem?"

"I was wondering, is there a way that she could be assessed…psychologically? She …" looking down at her, he sighed heavily and felt his throat tighten at what was now presenting itself, "she had a panic attack. Is there some medication that can help her?"

Looking at the blond asleep in his arms, Mandy sighed, "I can let the doctor know and he'd have to order up a psychological exam." Looking up at the clock, she looked back at the red head and smiled, "He's still on duty so I'll go on and page him and see if he can come and talk to you more."

"I would appreciate that," he answered thankfully. Feeling Calleigh shifting, he looked down at her and saw her brow knit and rocked her gently, "Sooner rather than later, ma'am."

Nodding, she whispered, "I'll get right on it, sir." Heading to the door, Mandy looked back at him, "Lieutenant…is there anything else you need? We've got some coffee at the nurses station. I can bring you a cup if you'd like."

"That would be nice, oh…and ma'am, we are expecting a visitor, could you inform him that she's asleep now?" Horatio exhaled heavily and then added, "He's supposed to be bringing food."

"Yes, sir." She replied and then opened the door, leaving out to contact the doctor.

Hearing the soft click of the door, Horatio retained his attention to Calleigh, watching as she slept fitfully. When he moved, he felt her tense and he spoke softly, knowing that she probably wouldn't hear him, "It's alright, Calleigh, I'm just getting comfortable."

After getting a page up to the forth floor, Doctor Eduardo Garcia gathered up the chart he needed and walked to the room. Knocking on the door lightly, he then went in, a smile on his face as he nodded to the Miami Lieutenant as he held the blond in his arms. Coming over to them, he pulled the chair over some and took a seat, "Mandy tells me you have some concerns about Ms. Duquesne, correct?"

Looking up at the doctor, Horatio nodded, "Yes, doctor, she's been through a traumatic incident and…well…and I think she's just had a panic attack. I was wondering what, if anything could be done."

Opening her chart, Dr. Garcia then pulled out a pen and looked back at Horatio, "Can you tell me exactly what happened with Ms. Duquesne earlier then?"

Taking in a deep breath, Horatio glanced down at her and smiled lightly, reaching to brush her hair away from her eyes. His smile faded slightly as he thought about the ordeal, shaking his head, "She was abducted and violated…and possibly …brainwashed. I was wondering if you could give her an assessment. She needs help, doctor."

Writing down the information that was given, he then set the chart aside and stood up. Going to the monitor, he watched her heart rate and blood pressure for a minute before nodding and then pursing his lips. Coming back to the chart, he checked them against the others, making more notes. "The psychologist I like to use is on call and I'll see if he can come in and do an exam with Ms. Duquesne. He'd be the one to order up any medications for her pertaining to panic attacks brought on my her ordeal."

Closing the chart, Dr. Garcia raised a brow as he looked at Horatio, "Do you feel she could be a threat to herself or others at this time?"

Thinking the question over, Horatio looked down at her and knit his brow, trying to make a determination. She hadn't struck out violently, nor did she want to harm herself, she was just…lost. Making a conscious decision, he sighed, "She's not… I'm just worried that she's going to lose herself to this."

"Okay. I'll get hold of him and see about having her seen tonight then. Until then, if she has another panic attack, use the nurse call button. I'll have them watching it closely just in case," he replied as he placed his pen back into his pocket. "If you can, when she wakes, see if you can get her to open up to you about what happened. Sometimes, just talking it out helps more then anything else."

"I'll see what I can do. She might be upset that I requested this. She feels as if she can go back home and start back to work tomorrow. I know that's not the case," Horatio said as he looked down at her again. Giving her a smile, he sighed, "I'm willing to risk her wrath for this. I want to know that she's going to be okay."

Smiling some, Dr. Garcia nodded, "It's good she has someone in her corner that cares about her well being. Just…reassure her, make sure she knows she's not alone and that she has people who care about her…that'll go a long way."

"Okay, thanks, doctor, thanks for everything." Horatio watched as the doctor started towards the door, questioning, "What can I do to stop a panic attack? Is there a certain trigger that I could avoid?"

Stopping and turning back, Dr. Garcia slipped a hand into his pocket, "Unfortunately, it hard to tell what will trigger a panic attack. Just about anything can from a name to a sound…even a memory. If she does go into another one, reassure her, keep your voice calm and low and support her through it until I can get Dr. Johnstone here."

"I will," Horatio assured with a nod. "If I have any problems, I'll call the nurses station if something happens." Receiving a silent nod in reply, he settled with Calleigh, watching for any changes.

* * *

Turning slightly, Horatio tried to find a suitable position, the dull ache in his ribs annoying him. The day had been trying with watching vigilantly over Calleigh and fending off questioning from Speed, Horatio felt himself being pulled in all directions. He had watched over Calleigh for hours, concerned that even in sleep, he could see the vestiges of her turmoil. She hadn't taken too well to the assessment done, but with the potential for more help, he rationalized he could take her dismissive looks. Deep down, he knew that she was cognizant of the fact that it would help her.

Tossing once more, he exhaled heavily as he made a complete turn, facing her bed. Opening his eyes, he saw that she wasn't in bed, her covers were thrown haphazardly across the bed as if she had gotten up in a hurry. Sitting up quickly, Horatio rubbed his eyes and worked to focus them as he started to scan the room. His heart settled as his eyes lit on her form, silhouetted by the contrast of darkness and the muted light of the room. No matter how dark it was, he could see that she was troubled.

Getting up, he rubbed a hand through his hair and then narrowed his eyes at her, watching as she sat not moving a muscle. Her face was set as if molded in stone, her eyes never moving. If he hadn't seen her chest rising and falling slightly, he'd though that she'd died.

Moving closer to her, he spoke gently, "Calleigh…is everything…okay?"

Not hearing him, Calleigh continued to stare out into the darkness that seemed to envelope her life now. She could still hear Christopher's voice in her head and continued to see images of him flash in her head. His words had wrapped around her, creating a cocoon of sorts around her mind. She didn't understand how it happened or why, only that it had and now it was as if he was living on in her.

As Horatio knelt down next to her, Calleigh remained still and quiet until his hand gently took hers. As if a spell was broken, she blinked slowly and turned her head, looking at him. Lost as to what was going on, she spoke softly, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No…I was actually not really asleep. What I want to know is…what's bothering you? You couldn't sleep?" Horatio took her hand and squeezed it, seeing the evidence of despondency, "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Dropping her eyes and looking back down to her lap, Calleigh shrugged some. After giving in and talking with the doctor earlier in the evening, Calleigh was still having a hard time with talking fully about what had happened and what was going on now with her. His fingers of his other hand moving her hair from her eyes pulled her from her thought's once more and she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly before speaking, "I…I can't get him out my head, Horatio. I keep hearing his voice…things he said to me and what we talked about."

"Would it help if you talked about it, Calleigh?" Horatio asked gently. "Maybe talking about it will help get his words out." He didn't want to push her, but he wanted her to be able to open up to him.

Biting the inside of her bottom lip, Calleigh wanted to talk to him, but she was scared at what he would think about her then. Shaking her head, she sighed, "No…I'll…I'll be fine, Horatio."

Stroking her hand softly, he implored gently, "Calleigh…whatever it is, you don't have to worry. I just want you to talk. It would be better."

Finally lifting her eyes and looking at him in the moonlight the filtered in through the window, Calleigh could see the concern in his eyes, the same concern she'd seen so many other times with others. Swallowing hard, she nodded slightly, her lips parting slightly as she took in a deep breath. Releasing it, she started, "Chris…he…he didn't want to hurt me. At first, when I was trying to get away, he subdued me with tying me up and putting me in the trunk…he didn't want that though…all he wanted was to make me happy…"

Despite the feeling of wanting to point out the things that Larken had done to hurt her, he instead asked, "Were you happy, Calleigh? Where you happy that you were away from friends, family…me?"

A single tear slid from the corner of her eye and down her cheek as she shook her head, her voice becoming a whisper, "No…" Biting her lip again, she looked back down and shook her head, "I had to make him think I was happy with him."

"Then why does this have you, Calleigh? If you weren't attached, or felt a bind to him…why are you mourning him?" Horatio looked up to her and sighed, shaking his head, "I don't want you to be this way, Calleigh."

Wanting him to understand, Calleigh wiped at her cheek with her free hand but kept her eyes down, "We uh…we did a lot of talking…once I gained his trust. Chris…he uh…he was abused as a child by his mother, sexually and all." Taking in a breath, she continued, "It caused him to had problems with people when he got older…but he decided to change himself and joined the Navy."

Sniffling some, she licked her lips again, "He uh…when he finished his time, he went back to school and fell in love with literature…especially Poe. He met Evelyn not long before starting at the university in Vegas…and they fell in love…"

Still not quite understanding, he frowned, "Because he had an unfortunate childhood and then met his wife, are you thinking that he didn't deserve what he got?" Shaking his head, he continued, "Calleigh, I'm trying to understand this…and how you're feeling…"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh pondered the question before answering, "I got to see him in a different light then you, Horatio. I saw how caring and gentle he could be. He let me in and I saw the love he wanted to share…and the remorse he felt."

"He had his choices, Calleigh. He chose to abduct you, he chose to…to violate you. "Trying to reign back his anger, Horatio exhaled, "He could've shown you in a better way. He didn't have to do that to you."

"He saw me as Evie…not as me, Horatio…not 'til the end anyways. All he wanted was to love her again," she replied softly as tears fell again.

"But…but you know you're not Evie, Calleigh. He was making you someone that you weren't." Looking up to her, he saw that this was getting them nowhere and he exhaled heavily, "I'm trying to understand why you feel…lost."

Shaking her head, more tears fell, "I wish I knew, Horatio…"

Horatio looked to her and shook his head, "Calleigh…you have to start to let go of him. Larken might have had the best intentions, but sweetheart, the road to hell is paved with them." Reaching for her he sighed, "You have to recognize that Larken wasn't the knight in shining armor that he painted himself as."

"I know he wasn't," she replied and took in a shaky breath. Looking into Horatio's eyes, she shook her head, "I just…I don't know why I can't let this all go." Leaning over to him as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, Calleigh began to cry more, her voice hitching, "I…I can't…seem to let go…"

Enveloping her within his arms, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes, whispering, "You have to try, Calleigh. In order to move on from this, you have to try to forget." It was then that he realized no matter how much she had tried to deny her connection to Larken was there. Continuing to assure her, he caressed her hair and spoke soothingly, "I'll be there to help you, Calleigh. I'll support you…I love you."

Holding onto him and laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes whispering to him as she cried more, "I…I love you…"

Her admission of her feelings startled him slightly, but not enough to steer him away from comforting her. Holding her tightly, he kissed her softly atop her head and opened his eyes, willing for his strength to be enough.

Several minutes passed by quietly between them and Calleigh began to settle down again in his arms. Once her tears subsided, she reopened her eyes staring out briefly before whispering, "I'm tired, Horatio." Silently, he released her and stood, then leaned down and picked her up, careful of her IV. When he had her back to her bed, she looked up at him as he brought her covers up, "Horatio…can…can you lay with me and just…hold me?"

Smiling down at her, he nodded and pulled the covers back. Gently sliding in next to her, he helped her settle in a comfortable position, her head lying on top of his arm and pulled her close. Bringing the covers back over them, a small tuft of air escaped his lips and he kissed her softly as he pulled her closer into his embrace. He could feel her trembling slightly and his heart broke anew, knowing that until she shed this debilitating hold on her, she would be a slave to her mind.

Stroking her arm lightly, he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Get some rest, okay?"

"'Kay…" Calleigh whispered softly trying to relax. After a few minutes, Calleigh felt uncomfortable and turned onto her side, her back to Horatio. Moving herself back towards him until she was flush with him, she then settle back down and closed her eyes.

Listening for any signs of distress, his mind focused on the many questions that were swirling around. There were so many answers that he needed, but until she was able to open up, those questions would continue to go unanswered.

Shifting slightly, Horatio turned towards her more and wrapped his arms around her, encasing her completely within his arms. He felt as if he couldn't protect her enough and he squeezed his arms around her more. Speaking softly, he closed his eyes against the emotion that was welling, hoping that she was still alert enough to hear him, "I love you, Calleigh. I always will."

"Love…you…" she barely whispered back as she began to drift off. The feeling of his arms around her made Calleigh feel somewhat safe, just enough to relax and sleep some. But for how long, would be anyone's guess.


	25. Chapter 25

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_In slightly sinking, the dull tide- As if their tops had feebly given, A void within the filmy Heaven. The waves have now a redder glow- The hours are breathing faint and low- And when, amid no earthly moans, Down, down that town shall settle hence, Hell, rising from a thousand thrones, Shall do it reverence."_

From "The City In The Sea" by Edgar Allan Poe

The high humidity of Miami seemed to envelope the compartment as the door was opened and the steps locked into place. Standing slowly with Horatio as he held out is hand for her, she then watched as he gathered there things and took her hand again. Giving him a nod the she was ready, they walked to the front of the plane. Horatio went first and then turned back to her, holding out is hand once again to help her out. Looking around and then taking it, she slowly emerged from the plane.

Staying close to him as they walked, Calleigh slipped on her sunglasses, "You told everyone to stay away for a few days, right?"

"I told them nothing," Horatio answered succinctly. He could feel her grip strengthen and he looked down at her, speaking softly, "No one knows that you're in Miami. I just called to tell them that I was taking a few days, as far as they know, we're still in Las Vegas. You have nothing to worry about."

Satisfied with his answer, they walked slowly towards the small terminal as she looked up at him, "It's not that I don't want to see them, Horatio…I just need a little more time."

"You have all the time you need, Calleigh. No one's rushing you on this." Slowing their progression, he looked to her hesitantly, trying to gauge her demeanor. He had an idea, but he didn't want to scare her away from it. It was clear that Calleigh wasn't ready to see or deal with anyone, and until she was, Horatio wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with where she was. Stopping her completely, he gripped her hand tighter, "Calleigh…I have an idea. How about…how about we go to the Keys for a few days? We both aren't working, and some time alone will probably do you some good. I don't feel like you should be alone right now and seeming as if I don't have a place right now…"

"The Keys sounds okay…but, I need some things from my place, Horatio," she replied softly as she looked up at him. "Uh…how are we gonna get there? Our cars…"

"Have been taken care of, but for right now, I've rented one. We have it for the week." Horatio shook his head and smiled warmly, bringing her closer to him, cupping her face gently, "There's nothing for you to worry about. Just let things…go."

Nodding her head slightly, she whispered, "I'll try…I promise." Looking up at him, she shrugged, "You still have a spare to my place?"

"I haven't let it out of my sight," he answered as he parted from her hesitantly. Diving into his pocket, he pulled the ring of keys out and arched a brow, "It's the only one on this ring that's useable, although I haven't had the chance yet." He started to take it off of the ring but was stopped by her hand on his, gripping it tightly. Looking to her, he implored, "Calleigh? What is it?"

Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath and tilted her head, "You'll need a place to stay when we get back…and the offer is still good. I have the room and you need a place to stay, so keep it."

Taking the keys in his hand fully, he nodded, "Okay, I'll keep it, on one condition." He stared at her and smirked, "You let me do my part, Calleigh. None of this 'I'm your guest' stuff."

"Okay…deal," she replied softly. When they began to walk again, she looked back up at him, "Who's gonna run the lab? Tim will be in Orlando for the rest of the week."

"Mr. Wolfe. He's been handling the day to day, but Jesse's been helping him out. I've been getting reports, and things seem to be going along fine." He gave her a lackadaisical smile and shrugged, "I never knew that Mr. Wolfe would be just the right person for the job, but as I hear it, he's ready for me to come back."

Looking forward again, she sighed, "Maybe you should then, Horatio. I can stay at my place and…rest."

Horatio stopped in his tracks and stared after her as she continued to move. When she finally realized that she was alone, she turned to him, her brow arched questionably. Answering the unspoken query, he shook his head, "You're not going to wiggle yourself out of this. I've got a week and we're taking it. If you don't want to go to the Keys, then we can stay at your place for the week. I'm not leaving your side, Calleigh."

Noticing his change in tone, Calleigh sighed heavily and turned, walking again "Fine…let's go though, I don't want to be at the airport all day."

Horatio followed, curious as to her change, watching her intently. He could tell that she was irritated and he didn't want to provoke more out of her. Coming up beside her, he steered her towards the rental station. Standing in line, he couldn't help but feel the tension in the air and he averted his eyes to the floor, studying it intently. An ominous feeling came over him and he spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. I was out of line."

Crossing her arms across her chest as they stood there, Calleigh pursed her lips but wouldn't look at him. Noticing the ladies room nearby, she got out of line and started walking towards it, "I'll be back…"

"Calleigh…wait!" he called after her. She ignored him and kept walking, the anger apparent in each step. Sighing to himself, he ran his hand through his hair, "Great job." Looking up to see the clerk motioning him over, he stepped closer and pulled his wallet, "Reservations for Horatio Caine."

Going into the restroom, Calleigh went in, pushing the sunglasses off and to the top of her head. Leaning with both hands onto the counter, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down some. She knew Horatio's intentions were good, but something inside her had clicked and suddenly she felt as if she was put into a tailspin. Reopening her eyes, she slipped the purse he'd gotten her off her shoulder and opened it, bringing out a bottle of prescription pills. Opening it and taking one, she quickly swallowed it, cringing at the taste.

Closing the bottle back, she placed it back it and then looked up, seeing herself in the mirror. Her hair was still somewhat of a mess from the haircut Larken had given her and she clenched her jaw. Remembering a rubber band she'd found, Calleigh quickly pulled her hair back the best she could and then fished the rubber band from her jeans pocket.

Finishing his transaction, Horatio took the key in hand and gave a small smile to the clerk and nodded, glancing away from her. Centering his gaze on the direction that she'd gone in, his brow furrowed and he sighed heavily. The time it had taken for him to make the transaction had been surmountable, and she should've been out by now. Concern filled him and he strode towards the bathrooms, hoping that she was okay.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Calleigh washed her hands and looked back up in the mirror, satisfied for now with her hair. Reaching for a towel, she dried off her hands, tossing it then into the trash. Slipping the small purse back onto her shoulder, she left out, nearly bumping into Horatio. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "Checking up on me?"

Startled to run into her, he stumbled, "Ah…um…I was just coming to see if you were okay. You were a bit…upset when you walked away from me." Noticing that she'd pulled her hair back, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Looking around some, Calleigh crinkled her brow and shook her head, "No…no I'm not." Looking back up at him, she bit the inside of her lip before speaking again, "Would you mind if we make a stop on the way to my place? There's something I need to do."

"Not at all, where are we going?" Horatio asked, gesturing the way towards the exit. Her entire demeanor had changed completely and he arched a brow, "I noticed that you pulled your hair back, did you want to get it fixed?"

"Yeah…I can't stand looking at it like this," she replied as she slid her glasses back down over her eyes. Keeping her eyes forward, she exhaled, "It's Kranz Salon over on West Fillmore Avenue."

"West Fillmore," he replied as he opened the door. Taking the lead, he steered her towards the luxury sedan and disengaged the lock. Trying to make small talk, he asked, "So…any ideas on how you're going to get it done?"

Stopping at the trunk while he got the two small bags in, Calleigh shrugged, "I'll probably just have then even it out so I can try to grow it back out."

"How…how short are you going to get it?" Slamming the trunk down, he looked to her, quirking a brow, "It's…kinda…different seeing you with short hair."

"I'm just gonna have them fix it the best they can without taking too much more off." Finally looking at him, she sighed, "It took me years to grow my hair that long."

"Sounds good," he answered back as he walked towards the passenger door. Opening it, he smiled, "Let's get going, I don't know about you, but I can stand to eat."

Sliding in the opened door, Calleigh got situated and then he closed the door for her. Putting on her seat belt as he went around to the driver's side and got in, she looked down, biting her lip and then spoke softly, "I'm sorry for snapping like that in there, Horatio. I know you mean well."

Settling, Horatio placed his hands on the steering wheel and shook his head, "I know better. I shouldn't have demanded anything of you. You've been through so much, it was disrespectful and insensitive of me."

Lifting her head and looking at him, she hesitantly reached for his hand, placing hers on his, "Thank you for caring, Horatio."

"Always, sweetheart." A faint smile came and he nodded, "What do you say to a hair cut? I'm paying."

Giving him a faint smile, Calleigh nodded, "Okay." Moving her hand back as he started the car, Calleigh sat back, feeling odd butterflies in her stomach. She knew questions would be asked eventually from Horatio and others, questions she'd have to have the answers to. Staring out the window as they pulled out, she hoped that she'd eventually be able to answer the questions even she was asking herself.

* * *

Tim glanced anxiously out of the taxi's window as the car slowly turned into the familiar neighborhood of his childhood, thankful that he was finally there. After an interesting two days in Las Vegas where Calleigh completely shut down on him, he was ready to have some time away from everything. Allowing his thoughts to wander, he frowned at the memory of being told that Calleigh wouldn't be receiving visitors, even as he was told that he would be welcomed. Despite his many tries, he was unsuccessful in his attempt and left the hospital. Horatio had explained what was going on, but he was still hurt. He wanted a chance to talk to her. Shaking himself, he banished the thoughts and centered on what mattered the most. Yes, Calleigh was safe, but what mattered to him right now was getting to his little girl.

The cab came to a stop at the curb and Tim smiled widely as he reached for his wallet. Pulling a few bills out, he opened the door and looked back at the cabbie and nodded, "Thanks and keep the change." Getting out, he pulled his bag out and then closed the door, his eyes never leaving the home in front of him. His heart hammered inside of his chest and as the cab pulled away from him, he started towards the door.

Sitting at the kitchen table with her coloring book and crayons, Emma busied herself with a picture she was doing for her father. Coloring the grass, she smiled and asked, "Granny, when daddy comes tomorrow can I help fix him dinner so he can see me cook with you?"

Watching Emma color, Miranda took a sip of tea and placed the cup down gently, smiling, "Of course you can sweetie. Your Daddy's going to be so surprised that you are cooking. You can help him when you two get home."

"Yeah…" she giggled as she reached for another color, "and I can show him what a big girl I am now. He'll be surprised." The doorbell rang causing Emma to look up at her grandmother and then she went back to coloring, "Mail lady granny."

Taking a look at the clock above the stove, she nodded and stood, "I think it is, you want to come with me, kiddo?"

"No…" she said as she started coloring the tree. "I want to finish this for daddy."

"Okay, I'll be right back, Emma. Keep coloring nicely, alright?" Leaving the kitchen, Miranda laughed lightly as the door bell rang more, causing her brow to furrow, "Patience is a virtue." Finally reaching the door, she looked out, her eyes going wide at who was standing there. Opening the door, she exclaimed, "Tim! Oh my goodness…You're here!"

Tim gave her a lopsided smile and then opened his arms for her, "I got an earlier flight, I thought that it would be a nice surprise for Emma."

Moving to him, she hugged his tightly and smiled even more, "Oh she's gonna be so happy to see you." Pulling back but keeping hold of him, she looked up at him, taking him in, "We've all missed you."

"I've missed you," Tim answered as she ran her hand through his hair. He laughed and shook his head slightly, "It's been too long, Mom. Where is Emma?"

"She's in the kitchen coloring. She thought you were the mail lady," Miranda smiled as she moved back and let him come inside. Whispering, she pointed, "Go on in there and see her."

Humming to the music on the radio that Miranda had on for them, Emma continued to color, finishing up the tree she'd been working on. Smiling and looking at it, she then looked back to the colors, getting another and began coloring in the birds. Concentrating on what she was doing, she didn't even hear as someone came into the kitchen behind her.

Watching her color, he smirked and then spoke up, "That looks like a very nice tree. Someone special must be getting that picture."

Turning quickly in her chair, Emma smile grew from ear to ear as she dropped the crayon and jumped down from the chair, running over to him, "DADDY!"

Scooping her up into his arms, Tim held her close as he took in a deep breath and then let it out, smiling more. He couldn't think about letting her go, but she began to squirm and he pulled her away, "You haven't seen me for a while and now you want to get out of my arms. You must have something you want to me to see."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emma nodded, "Uh huh…" Running her hands over her hair, she smiled more, "Do you like it daddy? Granny said it made me more beautiful."

Taking in her long brown hair, he nodded, "Indeed…you are beautiful. But the hair is just a plus. It looks good, kiddo." Leaning in to touch his forehead to hers, he smirked, "I loved the curls too."

Smiling more, she giggled, "I know. But it's still curls when I take a bath, just not as bad and not a lot of icky tangles."

"And that's good for us both." Glancing to the table, he nodded, "So, what are you working on, kiddo?"

"A picture for you!" she replied happily and then leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Giggling, she continued to hold onto him, "And granny is gonna let me help cook dinner for you."

"You're going to help cook dinner?"Looking behind him as his mother came in the kitchen, he asked her, "Mom…you're going to let help cook?" He turned to Emma and tickled her, "And what do you plan on cooking sweetheart?"

Laughing as she wiggled in his arms, Emma laughed, "La…Lasagna…"

"Now that sounds delicious, will Granddad be in here as well, or is it just girls night in the kitchen?"

"Just us girls," Miranda replied with a smile as she leaned against the counter. "Your father and brother both are closing the restaurant tonight and doing inventory before the truck arrives tomorrow."

Crinkling her brow, Emma touched Tim's cheek, "You got a sunburn, daddy."

Placing his hand over hers, he smiled, "It was hot there and way too much sun, but it was worth it."

"Does it hurt?" Emma asked as she continued to study him.

"Emma, why don't you get your coloring book and crayons cleaned up and you can help me get dinner going. I'm sure your daddy wants to rest some before we eat," Miranda said softly with a smile.

"Okay." Giving Tim another kiss, Emma smiled, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you in a few minutes."When she was out of the room, Tim looked to his mother, "I'd say that she was excited. How has she been doing?"

"She was missing you…" Miranda started as she went over to pull out the pasta dough she had resting. "But, other then that she was wonderful, Tim. Everyone has fallen in love with her and her manners. You've done a really good job with her."

"Thanks," Tim answered as he looked towards the door, "She's really awesome. I really miss her when she's not around, she makes life worth it, you know?" Watching his mother now, he sighed heavily, "I didn't tell you this yet, but…I'm filing for full custody. Pam's pretty much out of the picture, and I couldn't see putting her through all that again."

Kneading out the pasta dough, Miranda then reached for the flour, "Well, I think it'll be for the best, Tim. She needs stability in her life and she has that with you. But, what are you gonna do when Emma ask to see Pam? It could happen, you know?"

"_If_ Emma asks to see Pam," Tim amended as he threw his mother a sideways glance. Watching the dough more, he shook his head, "She knows that Pam doesn't want anything to do with her and right now, she's not interested in seeing her. If that time comes, however, I won't stop her. She deserves to know her mother, even if she's…" Stopping himself, he caught his mother's sharp gaze and held up his hands, warding her off, "I'll be good, she is the mother of my child."

With a lite dusting of flour on the counter top, Miranda once again began to work the dough, "Tim, if you need any help with the custody, you know you can call your father and I and we'll be there to help you in way we can."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need anything but support. I'm sure Emma would second that as well." Tim shifted his weight and he shook his head as he gestured to the flour, "You sure you don't want any help in here? Your partner's putting up her things."

Smiling, Miranda shook her head and looked over at him, "No, I've got it, son. Why don't you and Emma go find something to do or go and rest up some? I can tell you're about run into the ground."

Smiling more as she leaned in accepting his kiss, Miranda continued at her task, "I will. Now go have fun for a change."

"Fun? What's that?" Tim asked with an arched brow. Chuckling, he turned and started out of the kitchen, heading for the stair case. Before he could reach it, he saw her barreling down and frowned, calling out, "Whoa…put on the breaks! Where are you rushing off too?"

"To see you!" Emma giggled as she met him at the bottom and jumped up into his arms. Laughing as he caught her, Emma held on tight, "Where are you going, daddy?"

"Up to see you. Granny kicked me out of the kitchen so I wanted to spend some time with you. So…what do you want to do?" Holding her close he started back down the stairs and smiled as she bounced in his arms, "Did you want to color more?"

"No…can we go outside and play, daddy? You can watch me ride Max!" Emma replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tim laughed and then nodded, "Alright, we'll go outside. We'll see how Max is feeling before we strap him down." Gesturing to his back he asked, "You want a ride?"

"YEAH!" Emma exclaimed and began to move, trying to get around to his back. "Daddy, can you read to me tonight? Granny got me some new books."

"New books, that's great. Which one is your favorite?" he asked as she settled behind him. Making sure that she was settled safely, he jostled her and glanced back, "Hold on tightly, kiddo."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emma laughed as he bounced her around as they headed for the back door. Once outside, she squealed happily as he began to run around the backyard with her on his back. Holding tight, Emma laughed continued to laugh, calling out to Tim, "Go, daddy, go!"

Her enthusiasm propelled him more and he ran faster and then stopping. Feeling her grip tighten, he puffed, "Hold on!" Turning in a full circle, he could hear her laughing incessantly, the sound lifting his heart even more. When he finished turning, he stumbled and laughed, gaining just enough balance to sit in the soft grass. Her arms released him and she laughed as she laid back on the grass, with Tim keeping his eyes closed tightly. When the world stopped spinning, he asked, "How'd you like that ride?"

Smiling brightly as she laid in the grass, she then sat up, leaning against him, "I really like it, daddy." Looking up at him, she sighed, "You're not gonna go away again are you?"

"No, baby, I'm not going away again, I'm going to stay with you, always, Emma." Looking to her, he smiled and touched the tip of her nose, "You're stuck with me, kiddo."

Giggling, she crinkled her nose some, "Good, I don't want you to go away again." Getting up on her knees, she wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you, Emma. A lot." Running his hand through her now straightened locks, he smirked and then looked down at her, "You were busy though, learning to cook, getting pretty, and…" The sound of barking pulled his attention and he smiled wider, "Making new friends. Here comes Max."

Looking over at the massive dog trotting over towards them, she laughed and turned in his arms, clapping to him, "Come here, Max. Come see daddy."

Tim grinned as the huge Bull Mastiff came to rest and reached out to pet him, chuckling, "Looks like Max gained a bit of weight. How's it goin' Max?" Hearing Emma laughing, he looked to the dog who moved from his hand to her, bending to lick at her face. Pushing him away playfully, Tim scowled good naturedly, "Back off, boy…She's mine."

Laughing, Emma petted the large black dog and lifted his ear, whispering, "Want to give me a ride, Max? Like you did when grandpa was out here?"

When the dog barked, Tim laughed, "I guess that meant yes." Getting up, he reached for Emma and pulled her up into his arms. Staring at the dog, he arched a brow, "Careful, Maxie, precious cargo."

Holding onto Max's fur as Tim put her onto the massive dog's back, she laughed and then petted his head, 'Good, Max. You're the best dog in the whole world." When Tim started walking with them, Emma looked up at him, "Daddy, can I have a pony with my dog too?"

"A pony? Emma, I can barely wrap my mind around getting a dog. Can we wait for the talk of a pony?" He saw her disappointment and then sighed, scratching his head, "Maybe…maybe I can look into getting you riding lessons. What about that?"

"Really?" she asked as she perked up again. Seeing his smile and nod, Emma smiled more, "Thank you, daddy…thank you." Leaning to him, she hugged him as Max stopped and looked back at them.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now…how fast does Max go with you on his back?" Tim glared at the dog and then looked to Emma, "He doesn't go too fast does he?"

Petting his head again, Emma shook her head, "No, grandpa said walk only, so that's what we do, walk." When they began to walk again, Emma laid onto Max's neck, giving him a hug, "Daddy, I want a dog like Max."

"A dog like Max? I think…we can arrange that. But we have to work together to train him." Tim walked beside them around the yard and smiled at the lazy gait the dog was taking, as if he knew that it was best to keep the pace slow. Reaching to rub Max behind the ears, he thought more, "He would be a great guard dog."

"And we could teach him out to get the ball and play with me," Emma said as she petted Max more. "He could even sleep in my bed with me at night and I could give him a bath with me."

"Sweetheart, we can't give the dog a bath with you, and sleeping in your bed is questionable." Thinking about it more, he smiled, "When we get home, we'll go and find a dog like Max."

Beaming with happiness, Emma looked up at Tim smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you, daddy." Hugging Max one more time, Emma slid off him and gave him a hug around his neck and then turned to Tim, hugging him, "I love you…"

"I love you, Emma." Bringing her closer he sighed and closed his eyes, thankful that he was finally there with her.


	26. Chapter 26

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_There are some qualities-some incorporate things, That have a double life, which thus is made, A type of that twin entity which springs, From matter and light, evinced in solid and shade. There is a twofold _Silence_-sea and shore- Body and soul. One dwells in lonely places, Newly with grass o'ergrown; some solemn graces, Some human memories and tearful lore, Render him terrorless: his name's "No More.""_

From "Silence" by Edgar Allan Poe

The cry of the gulls and the rush of the water hitting the shore was all that could be heard. The sweet smell of the salt air, filling one's nostrils as the breeze blew off the blue waters. The sand warm under foot, seemingly untouched for as for as the eye could see. Most would consider it paradise, but for Calleigh, it was a place to heal and start anew.

Sitting on the lone stretch of beach behind the house, she looked out over the water, her thought's thousand's of miles away. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Christopher out of her head, he seemed to follow her like a ghost. Pulling her legs up and resting her forearms on her knees, Calleigh took in a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. In the hour that they had been at Horatio's beach house, she had spent much of the time alone where she sat.

Sensing his presence behind her, Calleigh closed her eyes, "You can sit down, Horatio."

Hesitantly, Horatio shifted his weight before taking a seat, still giving her a wide berth for comfort. Since they had arrived, she had taken to the beach and he gave her the time she need, but now he was starting to get concerned. Even now as he sat, he could tell that she was still dealing with conflict deep within herself.

Keeping his eyes on the pounding surf, he exhaled lightly and spoke, feeling already that he was imposing on her time, "Uh…I was concerned when you didn't come back. Are…are you okay?"

Keeping her eyes out on the water, Calleigh remained still, "I'm starting to wonder that myself. I let him get in too much. It's like I can't get him out my mind now."

Hearing her despondency, he looked to her and felt his expression drop, unsure if he could help her. Resting his arms on his knees, he asked, "Calleigh, do you think talking about it more will help to get it out?"

Her brow crinkled slightly and she blinked slowly, before shrugging, "I honestly don't know, Horatio." Lowering her head some and looking down, she sighed, "If I'd known this would happened to me I would never have…complied with what he wanted."

"Calleigh, if you hadn't complied, he would've most likely killed you. You did the right thing," Horatio said as he centered his gaze on her. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her within his arms, but he knew until she got over this, that human touch would be sparse.

Finally looking over at him, Calleigh shook her head, "Why doesn't it feel like I did the right thing though? I lowered my guard too much, I…I even…influenced him to keep going. I let him…" she started as she looked back out at the water, her emotions making themselves known, "I let him touch me…and didn't try to stop him."

Taken with her admission, he shook his head, "No, Calleigh. You survived. You had to do these things to survive, you knew…you knew that if you didn't, that he would do something worse. He would kill those whom you loved." The sound of the surf crashing became the only sound between them for a minute as Horatio gathered himself and his thoughts. There had to be a way for him to let her see that her actions were necessary. Turning from her he asked lowly, "Did you…did you like that he touched you?"

Tears streaked down her cheeks from her green eyes and she shook her head as she lowered it again, "No…I…I hated it. But he made me…he…" Covering her eyes with one hand, she bent her head, not wanting him to see her shame, "my body…oh god…"

Reaching for her hand, he took it away from her eyes and shook his head minutely, bringing her closer to him. It was tearing him apart to hear her emotional pain but even more to feel it. Holding her tightly, he spoke soothingly, "He took advantage of you, Calleigh. He violated you…you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Breaking down there in his arms, Calleigh leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her close. Her body shook with her sobs and she tried to speak again, "I…I could've…stopped him…but I…I didn't…"

"You didn't, Calleigh, because you knew. You knew what was going to happen if you didn't." He caressed her hair and sighed heavily, "Calleigh…it's going to take you some time to get over this, and it's not going to be easy, but I want you to know…You can talk to me about anything." Pulling her away gently, he cupped her face and wiped her tears away, allowing a small smile, "You can scream, yell, hit…anything you need to do to help you, Calleigh."

With teary eyes, Calleigh eyed him for a moment before speaking, "Do…do you know what kept me going?" Seeing him shake his head no, Calleigh sniffled and continued, "I thought about you. When he'd hold me, I had to imagine it was you so I wouldn't hit him…"

"Me?" Smiling, he caressed her face gently and then he blinked slowly, "Do you know what kept me going?" When she shook her head slightly, he answered, "The idea of having you in my arms again. To know that you were safe, and you are, Calleigh. You are safe."

"Thanks to you…" she whispered as she tilted her head slightly.

Searching her eyes, he inched forward and hesitated before brushing his lips over hers softly. Just the slightest touch was all he needed before he reigned himself in and pulling away. Gauging her expression, he bent his head, apologizing, "Calleigh…I'm…sorry…"

Watching him, Calleigh then slowly moved her hand, lifting his chin for him to look at her, "Never be sorry about that, Horatio…I'm not."

Their eyes met and he nodded, moving a sliver of hair from her eyes, leaning into her again, "Calleigh…I love you. I'm here for you."

Allowing his closeness, she closed her eyes as he held her and their forehead rested against each others. Taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "I love you…I have for a long time…"

To hear her say the words and mean them warmed him and he cupped her neck, whispering, "Anything you want, Calleigh….it's yours."

Fighting back the tears once more, Calleigh moved her hands around to his chest, "Help me to forget him, Horatio…"

His heart threatened to explode out of his chest as he kept his eyes on her, her touch lulling him away from logic. Huskily, he asked, "Calleigh?"

Meeting his eyes, Calleigh searched them, finding nothing but concern and understanding and warmth. Reaching up with on hand, her fingers touched his cheek, "I want him out of my head…and you there instead."

Bringing himself closer, he leaned to take her lips once more, brushing them once he then settled into a longing kiss, the passion seemingly erupting. He held her body closer to him and his tongue swept across her lips tenderly, just a hint of intensity loosening from his control. The feeling of her grasping at his hair possessively caused a surge of ecstasy and he pushed himself deeper.

Parting her lips and allowing him entry, Calleigh let him take control of the kiss, their tongues mapping out each other. Moaning softly into the kiss, her fingers on one hand moved through his soft copper strands, and her other rested on his chest, her fingertips barely touching the exposed skin of his chest where his shirt parted.

Catching breaths between kisses, he finally pulled back completely, the need burning through him. Looking to her, he moved his hand down to her arm, his tone questioning her desires, "Calleigh…you're…you're sure?"

Nodding silently, Calleigh looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'm sure, Horatio. I want to be with you."

He smiled and then got to his feet, offering his hand, "I think we should go back to the house."

Taking his offered hand, Calleigh stood up, the wind catching her short hair. Moving close to him as his arms went around her, she watched as her hands moved slowly up his chest and then around his neck. Looking into his eyes, Calleigh gave him a faint smile, "Lead the way, Handsome."

Giving her a brief kiss he parted from her and then swooped her into his arms, smiling widely. Almost instantly, she settled easily in his arms and he began to walk unable to keep his eyes off of her. He could see the need for a connection, but he also saw the fear at the edges of her desire. It was because of that fear that he would be gentle with her.

Pushing through the door, he stepped into the modest beach house and kicked the door closed with his foot, taking in a deep breath. The kiss on the beach had brought his arousal about and it was now coursing through him making the tight rein on his control that much harder to maintain. Dipping his head down, he took her lips more, the softness of them urging him to take this further.

Running her fingers through his hair, Calleigh welcomed his lips. His gentleness with her calmed the slight nervous feeling she had deep within and as the kiss deepened, she began to loose herself in him. As they parted for a breath, Calleigh whispered softly, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you," he replied softly as he captured her lips again. Kissing her, he started towards the bedroom, his heart now wildly thumping in his chest. The taste of her lips as she slowly allowed him dominance was already addicting, the blood beginning to pool between his legs. He became impatient, unable to make it to the bedroom quick enough. He swore to himself he wouldn't lose his control, but with each touch, each kiss, that promise was dwindling in strength.

Finally arriving at the bedroom, he entered swiftly and carried her to the bed. Reluctant to part from her sweet lips, Horatio groaned, his lust and desires warring with the need to take this slowly. Looking into her eyes, he gently released her and as she stood before him, he brought her flush to his body, nuzzling her neck. Taking tiny nips at her skin, his hands traced to the hem of her shirt, flirting with pulling it up to reveal her to him. His fingers skimmed the tiniest sliver of skin exposed and whispered, "Calleigh…I need you…"

Closing her eyes at his soft voice, Calleigh placed both her hands onto his chest, her fingertips skimming over the top button of his shirt. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly undid the first button, exposing a little more of his chest. Opening her eyes and noticing a lite dusting of chest hair, her fingertips moved over the exposed area before going to the next button and releasing it as well.

As she worked on the buttons of his shirt, his fingers skimmed towards the front of her jeans and took the button deftly then unzipped the zipper, slipping his hands in the now loosened material. The instant contact with her skin caused his pulse to race, but he managed to keep the pace, fighting the need to just take her relentlessly. Pushing her jeans over the swell of her hips, Horatio looked to her, making eye contact just as she completed her task, the shirt now hanging loosely. He brought her closer and inched his hands from her hips to her ass, grasping at it hungrily. Her light gasp surged through him and he groaned as he pressed her into him even more, kneading the firm globes.

Slipping her hands inside his shirt, they made contact with his warm skin, the dusting of red chest hair tickling her fingers. A slight shiver ran through her as his hands continued to roam over the swell of her buttocks and Calleigh swallowed hard, trying to push the uneasiness she was feeling down. Dropping her eyes to her hands, she hesitantly ran them up over his chest and to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off of them and down.

Perceiving her hesitancy, he slowed his touch even more and removed his hands while he pulled away from her, "Calleigh…are you…okay?" Stepping out of her embrace further, he stared at her and bowed his head, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…."

A tear fell, and Calleigh reach down, pulling her jeans back into place. Turning from him, she shook her head, "No, Horatio…it…I…I thought I was ready…" Frustrated with herself, she ran a hand through her short hair, "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

"No, Calleigh, you shouldn't do this to yourself. You've been through something traumatic, it's not expected of you to just jump right into intimacy." Reaching for her cheek, he caressed it slowly and smiled, "I can wait. The important thing is that you're comfortable." Letting her cheek go, he bent to retrieve his shirt and slipped it on, "We can watch a movie, or you can rest if you like."

Zipping and buttoning her jeans, Calleigh nodded, but kept her eyes down, "A movie will be fine, Horatio." Collecting herself, she took in a deep breath and headed for the door, "I'm…I'm gonna go freshen up some."

"Alright, I'll pick a movie out. It should be ready when you get out." He watched as she walked out and shook his head, realizing that he'd made a mistake. Wandering to the door leading to the patio, he opened it and walked through it, the clean sea breeze hitting him instantly. Allowing it to clear his mind, he took in a deep breath and let it out, promising himself that he wouldn't loose control with her again.

* * *

Finishing his preparation to the small pit on the patio, Horatio glanced to the doors leading into the home, catching her shadow as she moved about the living room. In what had been an interesting day, after their aborted attempt at intimacy, they had tried to salvage it by watching a movie. As they sat on the couch, staring at the screen, it felt as if they were an ocean away instead of a few inches.

Deciding not to have a repeat of that, he'd planned on something he hoped would ease the tension that had settled between them. Going towards the door, he entered through, a smile playing on his face. Clearing his throat, he looked to her as he continued on through to the kitchen, "Um…Calleigh…I have something that we may enjoy. You want to join me out on the patio?"

Turning and looking towards his retreating form, Calleigh sat the book down that she had found in his small collection there and padded to the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway, she watched as he moved around, "What is it, Horatio?"

Grabbing the chocolate bar and the marshmallows, he arched a brow, "Well, since this afternoon didn't go quiet as planned, I thought I could make it up to you." Turning and showing his wares, he smiled, "I think I remembered this right."

Looking at what he had, Calleigh allowed a small smile through and nodded slightly, "Yeah, you remembered it right. Got graham crackers and two skewers?"

"I'm getting those next. If you want to go ahead and take a seat outside, I'll be right there." Horatio nodded to the door and smiled, "It won't take me long."

Watching him for a few moments longer, Calleigh then turned and headed towards the patio door. Going out, she saw the fire going along with the two loungers he had set up for them. Walking slowly over and enjoying the night air, she then took a seat and watched the flames lick up into the night sky.

Maneuvering the items in his hands, he made his way out to the patio and deposited them, setting them out in a methodical manner. His eyes shifted to her and he smiled, "What?"

Another small smile formed and she shook her head, "Oh, just wondering if you this meticulous with everything, just like at work."

Looking at his work, he sighed and nodded, "Sad to say, yes, I am. It's the only way I know how to function." Thinking briefly to the moment in the bedroom, he shook his head and sighed, "Loss of control benefits no one."

Nodding in agreement and adverting her eyes, Calleigh looked out towards the water, thinking back to there afternoon. Folding her hands in front of her and looking down, she sighed, "I guess not. At least it's something to learn from."

"And not to make those same mistake's again." Stoking the fire, he shrugged, "It's too nice of a night to spend it inside, I was thinking we could have smores and relax."

Looking back over at him, Calleigh nodded, "I think I'd like that." Getting up and going to where he was, she placed her hand onto his forearm and looked up at him, "I do love you, Horatio."

"I love you too," he responded softly. Giving her a small smile, he chuckled, "Now…you're the master at this, show me how it's done."

"Yeah," she replied with another smile. Getting two skewers ready with a marshmallow on each, she then handed then to Horatio and started opening the graham crackers. Getting out two, she broke them in half and then got the chocolate ready, placing a piece on two of the halves.

Taking a skewer from him, she lowered it over the fire, "Now, the key is to keep turning the marshmallows so they cook evenly, then when they are done, we can slip them onto the crackers."

"Alright," Horatio said as he mimicked her actions. Turning the skewer, he nodded, feeling that the tension was easing more. Willing to take a chance, Horatio sighed, remembering that after the movie, they'd separated, "So…what did you do after the movie?"

Keeping her eyes on her skewer, Calleigh raised a brow, "Well, I got my things put away…then I laid down for a little bit, but I couldn't sleep. Guess I wasn't tired."

"Why didn't you come and get me, you could've joined me on my walk." Allowing his look to linger on her, he smirked, "I would've enjoyed the company." Smelling something, he quickly glanced to the skewer to see it on fire. Pulling it quickly, Horatio blew on it, barely putting it out. Staring at the now charred marshmallow, he arched his brow, "I guess I need to pay more attention."

Chuckling a little, Calleigh shook her head and laid hers carefully to the side, "No, this is the best way to have them." Taking up a cracker with chocolate, she carefully laid the marshmallow on it and then grabbed the other half of the cracker, making a sandwich. Pulling the skewer out, she then handed the smore to him, "Trust me, this is really good now."

Taking the smore, he looked at it then to her, arching his brow even more, "It certainly looks good. Why not?" Taking a bite he chewed thoughtfully, "It's very good, Calleigh."

"All the fire did was caramelize the sugar of the marshmallow." Taking hers back up, she put it into the flame, letting it catch fire for a little bit and then blew it out before making hers. When she was done, she picked it up and smiled, "Daddy usta make ours this way when I was a kid."

Horatio could see her as a child and smiled, "Your father must've been a good father. He taught you a lot despite his own problems."

Moving and taking a seat again, she licked off some chocolate from her fingers, "He was…when he wasn't drinking. He taught us how to take care of ourselves should we ever get lost out in the woods…guess it paid off more then I ever thought it would."

Watching her lick her fingers, Horatio took in a deep breath and then released it, shaking himself. Gaining control of himself, he continued, "At least he did teach you how to survive. He cared enough to do it that way instead of other ways." Grabbing another marshmallow, he smiled again, "How about another try."

"Go for it," she replied and then took a bite of hers. Chewing and watching him, she swallowed and licked her lips and then looked down at her food, "I'm the one that fixed the snake out there so we'd have something to eat. It was something daddy taught me to do."

"You saved yourself from starving," Horatio commented as he carefully watched his skewer. Chancing a look at her, he could tell she was delving deep within her thoughts and finished, "You were determined that you were going to survive."

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it as she picked at the marshmallow, Calleigh kept her eyes on the smore in her hand, "Is it wrong that I wanted him to survive too? For thing's to have turned out differently?"

Seeing the remorse, Horatio answered carefully, "Maintaining life, no matter what, is the ultimate goal, Calleigh. It is not wrong that you wanted him to survive, despite his choices, he was a human being. Preserving life is what we do, Calleigh." The relief was palpable on her expression and he nodded, "There's nothing wrong with the feelings you're feeling right now, Calleigh. They're yours and yours alone."

"I just wish he would have hung on…" she replied and then took a small bit. Looking back up at him, she shrugged, "Guess I got a little too close, huh?"

"There's nothing wrong for the relationship you formed with Christopher. It's apart of who you are, Calleigh, he'd become…he'd become a relationship." Staring at the fire, he glanced at her, "It's not bad to have wanted him to survive."

Finishing her smore, she looked up at him, "I got to know him, how he thought, how he felt…everything just about. There were a couple times where I could have gotten away…but I stayed…"

Desperately curious, Horatio met her gaze and asked, "Is there a part of you that grew attached to him, Calleigh? Why would you stay if you had the chance to leave him for safety?"

Thinking about the question, Calleigh looked out, her brow crinkling, "I don't know really. I mean, the first time was at a fast food place we stopped out, but there were a lot of people and I was afraid someone else would get hurt…the second time…curiosity I guess. Plus I wanted to make sure he was brought down…just not the way it happened though."

"You wanted to be there when he was taken down for what he'd done to you. You wanted to see justice," Horatio concluded with a slight nod. He thought it over and then smiled, "Any other person would've been happy at the way it went down, he wasn't around to make any further trouble, life could go on as it has…but…not for you. You were touched by him, he made an impact on your life, Calleigh. Understanding that and dealing with it is the key."

"And that's the hardest part," she replied with a sigh and sat back some.

"And as hard as it is, you have to Calleigh. To move forward, you have to forget about the past. You have to reconcile yourself with the past." Horatio looked to her and smiled, "You can do it, I know that for sure."

Looking at him, she nodded and sighed, "I'm gonna try…I have to so I can move on." Seeing his marshmallow catch fire again, she smiled and pointed, "Uh, you might want to put that out soon."

Horatio quickly countered the fire and saw that it was out. Making the smores, he smiled, "A little bit of success goes a long way."

Smiling, she got back up, going over to him and cocked a brow, "Pretty soon you'll be a pro at this."

"With your help of course," he responded as he looked to her, smiling softly. For the moment, the smore was forgotten and he focused on her more, his brows drawn almost as if it stressed him to even think of this question. Averting his eyes for a second before refocusing, he sighed heavily, "Calleigh…I wanted to know…and you can tell me that it's none of my business, but… what made you stop earlier?"

Looking down and taking in a deep breath and then releasing it, Calleigh looked out and shook her head, "I…I got nervous…I mean I…" Sighing heavily, Calleigh got up and walked over to the edge of the patio, "I got scared."

Following but keeping distance for her comfort, he continued, wanting to keep her talking, "You know I would never hurt you, Calleigh." Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he turned her gently and steadied his gaze with her, "I will never hurt you, and I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do. You're safe with me."

Looking up into his blue eyes, Calleigh saw the truth there and nodded, "I know, Horatio." Taking a small step towards him, she tilted her head some, "I guess he's caused my guard to be up more. I wanted to…but I guess my fears got in the way."

"I understand completely, Calleigh. When you're ready, we can try again." Touching her face lightly, he smiled more, "Do you want to stay out here more, or go inside?"

Leaning into his touch, she sighed, "I think I'm going to go get a shower and then try to get some sleep, Horatio. It's been a long day." Closing the distance between them, she rested her hands on his chest as his went to her sides, "Tomorrow…I was wondering if I could join you on one of your walks."

"You're welcome to join me whenever you want, Calleigh. We'll see how the day goes, okay?" When she nodded, he smiled and then gestured to the door, "I'll clean up out here, you go ahead and take care of yourself." His eyes lingered on hers and within them he could see the vastness of her fear and blinked slowly, breaking the gaze. There was a lot of ground to cover and only time was going to tell how far she was willing to go. Stepping away from her, he stared at the ground and then looked to her, "If you need anything, just give me a yell, okay?"

"Okay, I will." Giving him a small smile, she nodded towards the door, "I'd better get in there. Goodnight, Horatio…and thank you."

Watching her move, he placed his hands on his hips and nodded, "You're welcome, Calleigh. Sleep well." After she disappeared into the house, Horatio exhaled heavily and then started on the clean up, unsure of the path to take with her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_A valet, of stealthy step, thence conducted me, in silence, through many dark and intricate passages in my progress to the studio of his master."_

From "Fall Of The House Of Usher" by Edgar Allan Poe

"_I will never hurt you, Evie," he breathed out as he felt the heat of her core, his fingers skimming the material of her panties. Excitement coursed through him and he bent to nuzzle her neck, whispering as he pulled the material away from her body, "This is supposed to feel good." Yanking them down, his finger forged through her patch, his mouth salivating hungrily for her. Breathing heavily, he traced a path to her folds and parted them, seeking her hardened nub. The moisture was scarce and he crinkled his brow, kissing her neck softly, "I thought you were in the mood."_

_Closing her eyes and taking in a shaky breath, she nodded slightly, "I…I am. It's just…it's hard for me to get you know…wet."_

_Growling, he began to massage her clit, feeling the appearance of moisture and hearing her breath hitching. Her body began to move under his touch and he lost himself, rubbing her faster. As he assaulted her clit, with his thumb, he moved his forefinger to her entrance, slipping it in. At her sudden gasp, he chuckled lowly and bit out, "Need more, Evie?"_

_Knowing she was playing a loosing battle, Calleigh closed her eyes tight to keep her tears back as he continued to slide his finger into her. At his words, she whimpered softly and nodded slightly, wishing he would have just killed her instead._

_Perceiving her whimper as a sound of pleasure, Christopher added another digit and groaned, his own arousal growing. Slamming into her body, he grunted, "You like that, don't you, Evie. It makes you feel good…"_

_A tear slid from under her eye lid and down her temple as he continued to push into her. Biting her lip to keep from yelling out for help, Calleigh shook her head back and forth and groaned in pain as he pushed him fingers in hard and rough. Opening her eyes and seeing him looming above her, Calleigh whimpered his name, "Chris…"_

_Her voice infused him with more power and he pushed harder, losing himself in the action. He could feel his heart racing, the surge of arousal clawing at the surface. With each stroke, he imagined thrusting into her willing body, mastering it. A smile peeled across his lips as he coaxed more, "Evie…scream for me."_

Sitting up suddenly in her bed, Calleigh breathed heavily as her eyes tried to focus in the darkened bedroom. The past seemed to haunt her dreams now, remembering things that had happened to her while with Christopher. Looking around the room and seeing she was alone, Calleigh's body trembled at the memories.

Throwing off the covers, she got up, moving around the room quietly in hopes of not waking Horatio. Going to the window and looking out, she then closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. The wind blowing outside caused the house to creek slightly and Calleigh jumped, her nervousness getting the best of her. With nothing but her sleep shirt and panties on, she headed for the door, the need to feel safe again overtaking her.

Slipping out into the dark quiet hallway, she saw his bedroom door slightly ajar and went to it, pushing it open a little more. Looking in, she could see the bed as the moonlight filtered in thought the windows and small patio double doors that were there. Seeing him laying in the bed sound asleep, she walked over silently and stopped when she reached the bed. Watching him for a moment as he slept, she took in his exposed chest, and then allowed her eyes to travel up to his face, seeing the relaxed looked he held.

Biting her bottom lip, her eyes traveled back down, until they reached the sheet that covered him just below his belly button. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, steadying herself and then reopened them, reaching for the sheet. Pulling it back, she slipped into the bed, careful not to wake him and moved in next to him. Bringing the sheet up, she then cuddled up close to him and turned onto her side, spooning up to him. Needing to feel his connection with her, she carefully lifted his hand and placed it around her waist. Satisfied, Calleigh then closed her eyes, hoping she'd be able to sleep again.

The feeling of warmth had invaded Horatio as he slept and he turned slightly, his brow crinkling. A new scent met his nose as well and he groaned as the warmth came closer, bringing along with it a sensation of softness, causing him to surface more. The night had been almost fitful for him, thinking of her as she slept in the other room. He'd finally fell off to sleep fully hours after he had laid down, his dreams blurring between what was real and what was perceived. In his dreams, he could feel her softness, smell her scent and practically taste her lips once more; but he knew it wasn't real, she was still hesitant for touch and no matter how much he was willing for it not to be, it remained to be a cold fact.

Groaning lightly, he moved only to feel something solid beside him and as his eyes opened slowly, he could see the outline of her face, her eyes closed. Confused, he croaked, "Calleigh…is everything okay?"

Reopening her eyes and seeing his looking back at her, Calleigh remained where she was and whispered, "I had a bad dream…I didn't want to be alone."

Repositioning himself, he turned to her fully and blinked the concern for her growing, "A bad dream…Do you want to talk about it? It might help." Shifting slightly, his leg brushed up against her and he cleared his throat, "Ah…Calleigh…You realize that you only have a sleep shirt on right?"

"I know," she whispered back as she continued to look at him. Adjusting the pillow some, she settled back down, "You don't mind me being here do you?"

"No, just as long as you're comfortable," he answered as he kept his eyes on her. The fear was there more than ever and he ventured to touch her, moving her hair back. It bothered him that she was filled with fear and uncertainty and that it caused him to question his every move. Her body next to his was having its effects and he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, the images of her body flush to his fresh in his mind. Stumbling slightly, he asked, "Um...d-did you want to talk about it?"

Dropping her eyes and letting them settle on his chest, she shrugged, "I had a dream about what he did to me…" Lifting here eyes back, they began to water, "It scared me."

Keeping his tone soft and comforting, Horatio asked, "What scared you about it, Calleigh? If you know that Christopher is gone, and he's not coming back, why are you scared?" The tears that had begun to drop broke his heart and he amended his question by offering, "You don't have to answer that, Calleigh."

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "It just still feels so real, Horatio…like it was happening again. It was like I could feel his hands on me…and I could feel the pain again…"

Holding on to her tightly, Horatio sighed and closed his eyes, practically feeling her pain. It was then he knew he had to put his preoccupations of intimacy with her away and start to focus on her fully. Opening his eyes, he began again, his voice soft, "Calleigh, it's going to take time for you to learn how to deal with what you've been through, to channel that feeling of fear and pain into something positive. Until then, I'll be here to listen to you if you need it, be a shoulder to cry on, or someone to yell or scream at. Whatever you need, I'll be."

Wrapping her arm around him, she moved as close as she could to him and closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, his scent surround her and began to calm her nerves. After a few moments, she finally whispered, "Thank you, Horatio…I don't know what I'd do without you."

Shaking his head lightly, a small chuckle rumbled through his chest and he stared at the ceiling, relishing her warmth. He could feel that she had calmed much more, the trembles now all but gone. Even though her turmoil was heavy, he still felt a sense of joy to have her near. Finally retaining his sights on her, he grinned rakishly, "Let's hope you never have to find out, okay?"

"Yeah…" she replied as she looked back up at him. Settling into his arms more, she closed her eyes, and moved to get more comfortable, her left leg draping over his. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked out into the dark room, "I still feel bad about not seeing Tim. Maybe tomorrow I'll give him a call."

"Tim understands, Calleigh. More than you think he does." Horatio's heart jumped at the feel of her leg draping over him and he cleared his throat slightly, "But it's probably best that he hear from you- just to let him know you're okay."

"He risked a lot for me. When Chris showed me that tracking device, I was so scared for Emma. He threatened to go to New York and take her again if I didn't do what he said."

Grimacing inwardly, Horatio sighed heavily, "He used fear against you, Calleigh. Emma was safe, Speed found the tracking device on his way to New York and had it analyzed at the lab in Manhattan. It was from there we picked up your trail." Anger rallied against the calmness within him and he fought it back, his tone deepening, "How could someone who seemingly cared for you threaten you with a fear like that?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh finally replied, "He was so scared he'd loose me…he was scared about being alone. "

"But he didn't take your feelings in consideration, Calleigh. For all intended purposes, Larken was delusional, determined to take what wasn't his for his gain. I understand that he lost his wife, someone whom he loved dearly, but he took you from someone who loves you just as much, who was willing to sacrifice anything to get you back." Horatio could feel his control slipping and he took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "I apologize, but… loneliness doesn't give the right to steal another's heart."

Moving her head and looking up at him, Calleigh moved one hand to his bare chest, "He lost all since of what he was doing after Evie died. He…he told me he was even the one that killed Jessica Martin…so he'd be able to see me. He knew I'd be coming to him to ask questions, he saw it as a way to get closer to me."

"His chance to steal you away," Horatio answered back in a whisper. The feeling of her hand on his chest sent electricity surging through his body and yet, he kept it in check. "Everything he did, he did out of desperation, Calleigh. Had the situation presented itself, he would've killed you- he…he almost did."

"But you and Tim were there to rescue me…" she replied softly as her fingers moved lazily, making invisible designs through his chest hair. "When I saw you up on that hill…I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Her lackadaisical drawing lulled him and his rancor settled, an easy breath leaving his lungs. In turn, he caressed her shoulder lightly, his thoughts turning slowly now, "I won't let anything happen to you, Calleigh. I'll protect you with everything that I have." Silence broke through and he smiled more, the sensation of her touch tingling every nerve ending, "You have a dangerous touch, Cal."

Smiling some and moving her sights from her fingers back up to his eyes, she smiled, "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever called me that."

"It could be. Do you like it?" he asked, meeting her gaze. A smile spread quickly as he reached for her face. Caressing it softly, he laughed softly, "I can't go around calling you my Bullet Girl all the time."

Her smile grew and Calleigh whispered, "I love anything you call me, Handsome. I always have."

At her whisper, Horatio licked his lips, keeping his gaze with hers. The urgency to kiss her came about him and he inched slowly towards her, feeling the anticipation. With the knowledge of telling her that he wouldn't push her, he brushed his lips over hers, desperate for just a slight taste of her lips. The kiss morphed slowly into an exploration, his passion slowly piercing the surface. He knew he had to stop it and as he exhaled, he pulled away from her, gauging her reaction.

"Calleigh," he whispered softly, watching her closely. "I'm…sorry."

Reaching up and placing her fingertips to his lips, Calleigh shook her head, "Don't be, Horatio. I enjoyed it." Moving her fingers, she leaned back to him, kissing him again softly and when whispered against his lips, "I trust you, Horatio."

Her soft lips caused him to close his eyes and he fought to remain in control, "I don't…I don't want to abuse that trust." His body turned towards her even more and he caressed her face as they hovered between each other, "I want…I want you." Before she could reply, his lips crushed hers with an intensity that he could no longer hold and he pulled her body closer to his her solid form rocking pleasurably against his. The kiss wasn't rough, but it was laced with deep desire and as he licked her lips in a request, he hoped that he could contain the lust that practically burned through him.

Parting her lips at his silent request, Calleigh wrapped her arm around him more, her hand roaming over his back, feeling the underlying muscles. Her tongue danced with his, tasting him as his scent filled her nostrils. Moaning in pleasure softly, she then scraped her nails over his skin, pulling a deep moan from him.

Interpreting her response, Horatio increased the depth of the kiss and moved over her more, his hands beginning to drift over her arm and downward. He had to be conscious of his movement around her, not wanting to trigger the memories that would surely stop the surge of passion in its tracks. Instead of venturing further down, he moved them back up to her arms and stayed, his brow knitting in concentration. If he wasn't careful, he would lose control.

Moving her other arm, she wrapped it around him, her fingers moving up and caressing the nape of his neck. Sliding her leg around his, she began to rub his calf with the sole of her foot. When they parted to breath, she looked up into his eyes, and whispered, "I love you…"

Breathlessly, he replied, "I love you, Calleigh." Holding her close, he attempted to slow his breathing and closed his eyes, pulling in his desires. He wouldn't go further with her until he knew for sure that she was ready. When he felt himself calming, he spoke gently, caressing her arms, "And because I love you, I won't go any further until you're truly ready."

Understanding, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "Thank you for being understanding, Horatio. It means a lot to me." Lifting her head a little, she gave him a soft kiss and then smiled, "I'm glad you and I finally found each other."

"I am too, and I'm intending on keeping you," he responded, wincing at his wording. Realizing fully, he started, "Calleigh…"

Placing two fingers to his lips, she silenced him and spoke softly, "I know what you meant, Horatio. It's okay."

Slight frustration built and he sighed, "I…I just don't want to go too far with you. Your boundaries are different now, and I want to stay within them. I don't want to risk a chance of losing you now that I've found you."

Moving a strand of hair from his eyes, Calleigh then looked into them, "I trust you with everything that is me, Horatio. I know you won't hurt me and that you'll respect me."

"I can't do anything else, Calleigh. For so long, I've dreamt of how it would be to love you, even when I was with someone else. I've longed to feel your heart beating next to mine, your warmth in my arms, your scent…" Bending to kiss her neck he murmured, "You've been torturing me for years with that bright smile."

Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him more, holding him close, she whispered, "You don't have to dream anymore, Handsome. I'm here now."

"And…I'm so happy that you are," he answered back as he resumed his action of nuzzling her neck more. Her grip tightened around him and he smiled as he nipped her slightly, "Is this distracting you?"

"Umm, yes…" she moaned softly as her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of him. Moving her head some, she gave him more access to her neck and sighed, "I like this…distraction…"

Horatio's hand drifted to her back where he pulled her to him, delving further. Inhaling her scent dizzied him and he felt as if he were going to lose his grip on his control as her moans began to echo the room. A sudden rush of blood to his center pulled him away from her and he gasped, breathing heavily. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew that if he did, he wasn't going to be able to control his actions.

Looking at him, Calleigh reached for his cheek, caressing it with her palm, "I'm okay, Horatio." Remembering what he'd said, Calleigh let her hand slid to his chin and whispered, "Would it be better if I go back to my bed?"

Grimacing, he shook his head, bringing himself back to her, "No. I should be able to control myself. I don't want you to go, Calleigh. Please."

Nodding her head slightly, she whispered, "Okay…I'll stay." Moving her hand to the back of his neck, she gently pulled him to her and gave him a soft kiss. When they parted she smiled, "I wish you knew how many times I wanted to do that."

"Probably half as much as I wanted to," Horatio responded, lightly touching her back. He stared at her as he laid next to her, smiling widely, "Just to know that I can take you into my arms when I wake up is good enough for me."

Blinking slowly, Calleigh sighed contently, "And just think, you can go back to sleep with me in them also."

"Yes, that is an added plus," Horatio said as he kissed her forehead. Pressing his cheek to her, he sighed, "I hope you're able to sleep better now."

"I should…I feel safer in your arms." Closing her eyes, she yawned and then placed her leg back over his, "You have a way of getting me to relax."

Fighting the desire to reach and caress her leg, he smiled lightly as his lids grew heavy, "You have a way with my heart. Even the lightest touch sends it running." Laughing, he amended, "That's a good thing, of course."

Smiling, Calleigh placed her hand back onto his chest, the hair there tickling her hand, "Good night, Handsome…I love you."

"I love you," he replied slowly. His eyes were already closing, lulling to the sensation of her light touch. As he drifted more, he could feel her hand slowly stop and rest on his chest, the heat from it inflaming the skin. His thoughts were no longer strained with want and desire because he already knew that he had what he wanted, and he was willing to wait.

* * *

"Okay, remind me how this goes," Tim said as he watched her gather the materials from the refrigerator. He smiled and turned to the bowl, waiting for her to return to him. He'd woken with her nestled right under his arm and they had spent almost an hour just talking about things. He learned that after he'd left she used to cry after reading at bedtime and that the only thing that would calm her down would be to crawl into bed with her grandparents. To hear that broke his heart and solidified that he wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon.

Smiling as she brought the carton of eggs, he shook his head, "I think I might have to fight your grandpa to take you home. You're such a great helper."

Handing over the eggs, Emma smiled and giggled some, "You can't fight grandpa daddy, he'd spank you if you tried…or get really, really mad." Getting up onto her little step stool, Emma looked back up at him, "We need the bread now."

"Bread…bread…hmm…" Tim said as he arched his brow, looking around. Smiling more, he asked, "Now where is the bread?"

Giggling more, Emma pointed up above the refrigerator, "Up there daddy. In the bread box so it stays good." Watching as he went over, she pulled a bowl close to her and reached for an egg, "Grandpa says if you add cinn…cin…cinnanamin…"

"Cinnamon, sweetie," Tim said as he reached for the bread. Bringing it down, he smirked and watched her break the egg. He was in awe of her prowess in the kitchen and could only thank his father for it. Laughing, he asked, "Now what?"

Not saying anything until she had the egg done, she looked at him as he came back, "We need the cinnanamin to add to the eggs." Getting another egg as he did that, she asked, "Daddy, when are we going home?"

"Tomorrow, baby. I think we've been away from home for far too long." Placing the bread down, he smiled, "And then we can look forward to going to Disneyland." Hearing the phone ring in his pocket, he stood back and grabbed a towel. Fishing for it, he nodded to Emma as she began to empty her ingredients into the bowl, "Be right back, sweetie, okay?" Stepping away from her, he answered, "Hello?"

Sitting out on the patio in a lounger and watching as Horatio stood down on the shore with a fishing pole in hand, Calleigh smiled as his familiar voice answered. Reaching for her drink, she smiled, "I was hoping you'd answer."

Caught off guard, Tim arched a brow and then looked to Emma as she continued to stir. Running a hand through his hair, he asked, "C- Calleigh?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Calleigh sighed, "Yeah, Tim…it's me. How are you doing?"

"I'm good…where exactly are you? Did you go home?" Still somewhat surprised, he walked closer to the window, staring out, "Are….are you okay? I never got a chance to talk to you before I left."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm okay…not a hundred percent yet, but, I'm getting there. Horatio took me to his place in the Keys so I could rest and relax some," she replied as she sat her drink back.

"The Keys…well, that sounds very restful." Turning away from the window, he walked back to Emma and watched her stir, "I'm glad that you're doing well, Calleigh. How long do you think you'll be there?"

Looking back out at Horatio, Calleigh shrugged, "Horatio took a week I think, so probably 'til the end of it. But, I don't know. He doesn't want me going back to work until I work a few more things out."

"I'm sure. He knows best," Tim answered back. He knew he was being short with her, but he couldn't help the feelings of disappointment that arose when he was denied access to see her. Smiling at Emma, he exhaled, "Um…Cal, I've got to go, I'm helping Emma with something, call me back later?"

"Oh, uh…I…I didn't know. Uh, sure, I can…" Calleigh said with a slight disappointment to her voice. Biting her lip, she then shrugged, "Bye Tim…"

Thinking about his reaction, he sighed and then stopped her, calling out, "Wait…wait a minute, Calleigh. Just give me a second okay?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "Your daughter's more important then talking to me, Tim…that's how it should be. Go help her, we can talk some other time."

Tim sighed and inwardly chastised himself, but nodded. "Alright, Calleigh. Take care."

"Yeah…" she replied softly and then closed her phone back. Looking at it in her hands, she sighed and then got up, placing it onto the table and heading out to see Horatio.

Looking at the phone, Tim sighed heavily and then slipped it back into his pocket. Tim then looked to Emma, knowing the relationship between he and Calleigh would be strained.

Walking through the sand down to the shore in a pair of shorts and her bikini top, Calleigh pushed her hair back with her hand and stopped a little ways behind him, "Catching anything?"

Hearing the sound of disappointment in her voice, he turned to her, seeing the wilted smile. Shaking his head, he asked, "Bad phone call?"

Slipping her hands into her pockets and moving the sand around at her feet, Calleigh shrugged, "Tim…he was busy helping Emma with something and couldn't talk. No biggie."

"It's a biggie to you, sweetheart," Horatio responded, reeling in the line. Sighing heavily, he shrugged, "I wasn't very successful here in the least bit." Turning to her, he took in her attire and smiled, "But seeing you right now makes up for it."

Smiling some, she looked up at him, "Glad I could help with that then." Closing the distance between them, Calleigh looked out over the water, "It's so beautiful here…quiet, relaxing. Nothing like Miami."

Reaching to bring her closer, Horatio smiled and shook his head, "There's nothing like this that is remotely close to Miami. It's…serene." His hands caressed her back lightly and he arched a brow, "Have you given any thought to swimming?"

Watching as he set his pole to the side, Calleigh then looked up at him, "Are you going to join me, Lieutenant?"

Her skin was sun kissed and her hair blew with the sea breeze, revealing more of her dazzling smile that was surfacing more and more. His fingers tickled at her sides and around her back, causing her to laugh. Smiling more himself, he arched a brow, "If I do, will you make it worth my while?"

Smirking, Calleigh stepped back from him and unbuttoned her shorts. Sliding the zipper down, she then pushed the shorts down, stepping out of them and revealing the tong style bottoms to him. Cocking a brow, she pursed her lips with a smile, "Is this worth while enough?" Turning so he could see the small bikini from all angles, she then faced him again, "Well?"

Taking in her lean form, Horatio nodded appreciatively and rubbed his chin roughly, the arousal becoming very apparent. The teasing and the smile on her face pushed a surge of excitement through him and he shifted his weight unconsciously, as if weighing the outcome. When she finally faced him again, he smirked and then slipped off his shirt, reaching his hand out, "I'd follow you anywhere, beautiful."

Taking is offered hand, Calleigh smiled as he pulled her close to him. Looking up she reached up and removed the sunglasses from his eyes. Smiling more, she dropped them onto his shirt and then wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, "Much better now, Handsome."

Squinting in the sun he smiled widely, moving her hair out of her eyes, "Much better, huh? For you or for me?"

"Both…" she replied softly. Giving him a smile, her look turned mischievous and Calleigh lowered her hands to his bare chest and smirked, "Now, the question is…can you keep up with me?" Moving fast, Calleigh smiled and turned, taking off running down the shoreline, water splashing around as she went.

Startled only momentarily, Horatio took off behind her, gaining on her easily. Catching her by her waist, he hoisted her up in his arms and swung her around, the sound of her infectious laugh drowning his thoughts. If he'd only heard nothing else in his life, he'd be content. Once he stopped spinning her around, he set her down and held her close, the sea now plastering her blond hair to her skull.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again," he whispered softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"It feels good too," she replied as her hands rested against his chest. Leaning into him, she smiled, "I have you to thank for it though."

Covering her hand he dipped down to take her lips, kissing them softly. Parting from her, he smiled, "I have you to thank for the warmth in my heart now. I love you…"

"I love you…" she parroted as she gazed into his eyes. Glancing at the water, Calleigh nodded her head to the side and towards it, "How about that swim now, Handsome?"

"I'd love to," he answered letting her go. Watching as she waded out into the water more, his eyes fixated on her firm body and he sighed heavily the sight of her practically taunting him. Shaking his head, he smirked following after her, "Careful of the tide, Cal."

Wading out to her waist, she turned back to see him following and smiled, "It feels wonderful out here."

"You look like you're enjoying it," he answered gently as he came to rest behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he settled his lips against her neck and sighed contently, "You're right though, it does feel wonderful."

Closing her eyes, her body leaned back against his and she placed her hands onto his forearms. Smiling, she tilted her head slightly, giving him more success to her neck, "We…we should do this…more often…"

"I agree," he whispered into her ear before dipping to nuzzle her once again. Her firm body against his provoked his arousal and he closed his eyes tightly, moving to part from her. Lifting his head, he gazed out into the ocean and smiled lightly, "It's beautiful out here…Calming."

Feeling his arousal and how he backed away, Calleigh turned to him and tilted her head, "When did you get this place? I've never heard you talk about it."

"It's one of the things I tried to keep private. When I wanted to disappear, this is where I come." He smiled and nodded, "It's yours, even without me. If you just feel the need to disappear, no one will know."

A small smile formed and Calleigh nodded slightly, "I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Good." Keeping his eyes on the water, he sighed and then looked down at her, "Want to swim some?"

"Well, that's what we came out here for," she smiled and then turned, going further out. When she got a little deeper, Calleigh dove from where she was, going under the water and the resurfacing a little further out. Turning and smiling as he did the same, she then turned and began to swim parallel with the shore.

Surfacing he could see her body breaking the waves, watching to make sure she stayed parallel to the shore. Assured that she was okay, Horatio dove again and swam deeper before coming up, stroking against the waves smoothly. Swimming in the ocean was such a soothing act that he forgot that he was out there with her. Breaking the surface to gather his air, he looked around and saw that he was alone. Crinkling his eyes, he turned again and ran his hand through his hair pushing it back.

Needing to get her bearings, Calleigh came up for air slowly, surfacing a few feet behind him. Taking a deep breath in, he called out to her just as she submerged under the water again. Closing the distance between them, she came up right behind him, pushing up out the water quickly and jumping onto his back, "Miss me?"

Startled he jumped, causing him to fall face first into the water. Fighting to surface, he could see her body righting itself and broke the surface to see her smiling face. Pushing his hair back and the water from his eyes, Horatio shook his head with a wide smile on his face, "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people."

Smiling, she pushed her own hair back and shrugged, "Now you know how we all feel at the lab when you do that to us."

"I don't intentionally sneak up on anyone. I just happen to walk softly," he answered as he gave her a cocked grin. A lock of wet hair fell and he turned to look out, seeing the fanning of clouds. "It looks like we may get some rain tonight. There goes my evening walk on the beach."

Looking in the direction he was, Calleigh then moved closer to him, "Well, we could always watch a movie or something."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can watch a movie while we eat tonight?" He glanced at her briefly, his eyes raking over her wet body and then back to the shore, "You ready to get out, or want to swim a bit more?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna get me some sun before the clouds block out any chance I may have at a tan." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled, "Care to put some lotion on my back when we get back up to the house?"

Remembering the conversation that seemed to have occurred eons ago, Horatio swallowed and then smiled, "Uh…as long as you're…um…comfortable with that. I'll be happy to help."

"I'm comfortable with you, Horatio. I trust you," she replied softly as she looked up into his blue eyes. Moving a stand of his wet hair back from his eyes, she whispered, "I'll always trust you."

Horatio smiled and held her by her waist, bringing her close, "Well then…yes, it would be my honor to help you." The waves began to crash against them roughly and he smirked, "Better get going before we lose the sun."

Giving him a kiss, she then took his offered hand and they began to walk back in towards the shore. Once out of the water, she waited as he got his fishing gear, shirt and sunglasses and she grabbed her shorts up. When they began to walk towards the house, she took in a deep breath and smiled, "I'm glad you convinced me to come here, Horatio."

"I'm glad you agreed to come. I just thought you'd need a little more time before going back to Miami." They walked slowly, meandering their way down the sandy shore until coming to the house. Gesturing to the fishing gear, he cocked his head towards the house, "I'll go put this up, get the lotion and meet me on the patio?"

"Okay." Separating and going different ways, Calleigh made her way up to the patio. Checking her phone and seeing she had a missed call, she checked to see who it was from. Seeing Tim's number, she sighed and closed it back, not really wanting to talk to anyone else at the moment. Grabbing the lotion off the table, she then moved the lounger some to a better angle and then laid it down fully.

Looking around and not seeing him, she then untied her top, taking it off and setting it under her chair. Laying down onto her stomach, she got comfortable as she waited for his return.

Stowing away the fishing gear, Horatio took a moment to compose himself, the images of her water laden body making it hard for him to concentrate. He knew what he was walking into with this, he just hoped that he could keep his desires contained. Running a stiff hand through his hair, he made way back out to the patio, seeing her lying on her stomach. A quick perusal of the area revealed that she was now topless and he steeled himself against the onslaught of images that now bombarded him.

Clearing his throat as so not to startle her, he smiled, "Starting without the lotion?"

"No, just thought I'd get myself ready for the lotion," she replied as she turned her head and looked up at him some. "You sure you don't mind?"

His brow wrinkled slightly as his eyes ran over her body, taking in the slender back that led to the shapely legs that were made strong by her daily runs and shook himself quickly, "Ah….no, I don't mind in the least bit." Moving closer to her, he reached for the lotion and then sat down, smiling, "Ready?"

"Yeah…" she said as she turned her head back and laid down fully. Closing her eyes, she smiled, "It's been awhile since I've been able to sunbathe."

"Well, I haven't applied lotion on anyone, so if I do something wrong, please…let me know." Opening the lotion, Horatio squeezed some into the palm of his hand and then rubbed them together, eying her back. He never thought that a back could be sexy, but as evidenced by the quick resurgence of his lustful desires, he was obviously wrong. Pushing those thoughts away, he warned, "Remember, I've never done this before."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Horatio." Glancing back at him, she nodded, "It's okay, I won't break."

Giving her a slight nod, Horatio's hands hovered right at her shoulders for a second before placing them down gently. The feeling of the warmth exuding from her skin was pleasant and he relaxed slightly, beginning to rub the lotion downward. Applying pressure somewhat, he swept over the broad planes of her shoulders, and then down her spine, stopping midway to grab the bottle of lotion. Applying more, he finished right at the top of her thong, gulping hard at the scantily there material. For long seconds, he stared before bringing himself back and then hesitating, knowing he would have to touch her lower.

"Calleigh…"

Keeping her eyes closed, Calleigh sighed, "You're doing great Horatio…but you need to get my legs and all too so they don't burn."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Horatio applied more lotion to his hand and rubbed his hands together. The hesitation was longer this time, but before she could lift her head in question, Horatio's hands began to smooth the lotion over her firm globes, the feeling of her soft skin under his hand testing his threshold.

Moving quickly over them, he came to the middle of her thigh and stopped to gather more lotion. He stared at her body as he squeezed the bottle, seeing that she was completely at rest. The slow, rhythmic movement of her upper body was a sign that she was nearing a nap if not already there. Slathering on the lotion he slowly smeared the concoction over each of her legs, taking his time to go over every inch of them, relishing the feel of her tight muscles. Licking his lips, he breathed in deeply and then let them out at the completion, his hand lingering on her skin. Glancing back up to her, he could see that she was truly resting and he got up slowly as not to interrupt her.


	28. Chapter 28

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_But evil things, in robes of sorrow, Assailed the monarch's high estate. (Ah, let us mourn!-for never morrow, Shall dawn upon him desolate!) And round about his home the glory, That blushed and bloomed, Is but a dim-remembered story, Of the old time entombed."_

From "The Haunted Palace" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting just inside the doorway on the floor sipping her wine and listening to the light rain fall, Calleigh smiled as Horatio came back over and took his seat next to her again. Watching as he sat down with the small plate of kiwi and strawberry's, she took a slip of her white wine and lightening flashed in the sky in the distance. Setting her glass down beside her, she looked at him, seeing for the first time a different side of him.

Gone was the stress and worry of the job, replaced with a contentment she had long forgotten with him. Reaching for a kiwi, she took a bite and chewed slowly. When finished, she spoke softly, "Tim called me back while we were swimming earlier today."

Taking a sip, he nodded and then picked up a strawberry, eying it thoughtfully. Deciding to wait to bite it, he lifted his eyes to her instead, seeing a slight hesitation and asked, "So…did you call him back?"

Glancing out the door as another streak of lightening lighted up the sky, she shook her head, "No. I don't wait to disrupt his and Emma's lives anymore then I already have."

"Calleigh, I think you should talk to him. He called you back, he wants to talk," Horatio said as he finally took a bite. Chewing, he swallowed and then looked to her, "You have to clear the air between you two."

Looking at the plate and picking up another kiwi, Calleigh sighed, "Well, he didn't sound too much like he wanted to earlier today…especially when he asked where I was and I told him I was here with you."

Arching a brow, Horatio asked, "He seemed upset at the thought of you here with me? But…why?"

"I don't know," she replied and then took a bite. Chewing, she looked over at him and shrugged, "Maybe he's jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Horatio shook his head and took another bite, "He has nothing to be jealous over. I just brought you here so that you can relax and give yourself time."

"But I'm with you…" she replied as she looked at him, making eyes contact. Taking a deep breath, Calleigh shrugged, "I think Tim kinda liked me…and I know Jesse did as well."

"I knew that Speed liked you. I had an inkling after the explosion about Jesse, but Calleigh, I don't care. I know that I love you, and that you love me. Jesse and Speed are your friends. You need to talk to them." Finishing the strawberry, he picked up a slice of kiwi and held it to her lips, "It wouldn't hurt."

Taking the offered fruit, Calleigh chewed slowly as she looked at him and then nodded, "You're right. Maybe I'll call him back in the morning. It's already getting late and I don't want to wake up Emma."

Watching her intently, Horatio, unconsciously licked his lips and then returned his gaze to the sky, seeing it light up again. The soft sound of the rain provided the backdrop to a night that was filled with a nice, light dinner, followed by a movie. The rain had started not so soon before the movie was over and Horatio had made the suggestion to watch the storm pass from the patio door. He could feel the serenity in the moment and hoped that Calleigh was receptive to it.

Picking up another kiwi, he offered it to her, "How are you feeling, Calleigh?"

"Night's are the worse for me," she replied and then took the fruit with her mouth. Chewing, she looked back out at the darkened night sky and then spoke softly, "That's when he talked to me the most. Even read Poe from that book of his. Apparently, him and Evie would read and then make love."

Listening, he reached for her hand and held it tightly, "Did he ever try to…um…to make love to you, Calleigh?"

Keeping her eyes out on the night sky, she held tight to his hand, "He had me sleep in the same bed as him…I was only allowed to wear my bra and panties. He wanted too…he, he was aroused." Thinking back more, tears began to fill her eyes and she closed her eyes as she bowed her head, "I…I gave him a hand job so he wouldn't try…"

Hearing the shame, he moved closer to her and whispered, "You did what you had to do, Calleigh. If you hadn't…he would've…" His voice hardened and he cringed, "He would've raped you, Calleigh."

Remembering how forceful Christopher had been with her in the Canyon, Calleigh nodded silently as her tears streaked down her cheeks. Leaning over to Horatio, her head rested on his shoulder, her voice sounding small and foreign to her, "He almost did…"

Stiffening at the news, Horatio felt a surge of anger rising but kept it in check, biting out, "He…what?"

Biting her lip, her brow crinkled, "In the canyon…when he…when he was touching me…he wanted to…he could have…"

Realizing how hard this had to have been for her, he allowed the rest of his anger to dissipate and he put his glass down and took her into his arms completely. Caressing her softly, he whispered, "You were strong to survive, Calleigh. You did what you had to do, and now…now you don't have to worry about Christopher Larken any longer. He can't hurt you anymore." Pulling her away only to look at her into the eyes, he tilted his head slightly, "As much as that hurt, Calleigh, you have to allow yourself to heal. Let …this…go."

Searching his eyes, Calleigh's chin trembled, "It's so hard to though, Horatio…it's hard…"

Caressing her face lightly, Horatio spoke with confidence, "Allow me to help, Calleigh. Let me help you forget."

Nodding, Calleigh moved back into his arms, hers going around his neck as she buried her face into his neck. He embraced her and she could feel his warmth taking over. Never before had she felt as safe as she did with him. Remaining there for a few minutes as the rain fell, Calleigh finally whispered, "Help me, Horatio."

Hearing her soft plea, Horatio brought her closer into him and moved her hair away from her neck. Nuzzling her softly, he whispered back to her, "You'll be safe, Calleigh. I will never hurt you." His hands drifted from her shoulders and wrapped around her back, the images now bombarding him incessantly. His lips ran over her skin as the sky gave up its lightening, the energy of the moment propelling him further. Still retaining vestiges of his control, he assured her breathlessly, "If you don't want me to, I won't, Calleigh."

Slowly opening her eyes, she pulled back slightly, looking at him as her tears still fell, "I want to forget…with you. I want to know your love."

Cupping her face lovingly, with one hand, the other traveled down the length of her body, ghosting over her breasts. Her arousal was evident as he grazed the hardening peaks. Keeping his eyes on her, he gave her a warm smile before reaching for the hem of her shirt, "Let me know if I do something wrong, Cal."

Nodding silently, Calleigh allowed him to lift her shirt from her, her body warming with just him being in close proximity to her. Moving her hands to the button of his shirt, she began to take one at a time slowly as they gazed at each other. Leaning to him slowly, there lips met softly, both taking it slow and easy, savoring the moment they were sharing together.

Feeling her hands on his skin as she pushed the shirt back and off of his shoulders, Horatio groaned, trying to keep within the bounds and letting her lead. The intensity grew and he pulled her closer, her hardened nipples scraping against his chest. Leaning against the door jamb, he brought her with him, maintaining the kiss.

Settling her between his legs, his hands roamed her hips before wrapping around and cupping her ass, clutching her almost possessively. Breaking the kiss to breathe, their eyes met briefly before he attacked her neck, kissing and nipping at the supple skin, listening to her groan in bliss. He slowly drifted downward coming to the valley of her breasts his heart beating roughly in his chest. Kissing his way over to her breast, he slowly licked around the hardened tip before sucking it in between his lips.

Biting her lip and closing her eyes, Calleigh head tilted back as her fingers went to his hair, holding him to her breast. Moaning softly as his tongue flicked at her nipple and then suckled harder, she began to breathe heavily, the attention he was giving her awakening her body. Wrapping her legs around him, Calleigh held onto him tight, and slowly began to let go for him.

He could feel the need surging through her and capitalized on that, releasing her with one last nip, only to take its mate into his mouth and suckle deeply. He kneaded her ass through the tiny jean shorts, groaning at the desire to rid her of every stitch of clothing. Slowing his attentive sucks, he pulled away from her breast, keeping the nipple between his teeth before releasing fully. Breathing heavily, his hands attacked the button of her shorts and unbuttoned them wanting them off of her. Laying her back, he coaxed her legs to relax and reached to pull the shorts down, revealing a very pretty pair of laced panties. Ridding her of the shorts, his hand caressed the material as he looked at her, seeing her eyes closed in ecstasy as he moved in between her legs. Trailing to her mound, he could smell her arousal, nuzzling the lacy material.

With her eyes closed, Calleigh could feel his warm breath on her, his hands roaming and leaning her body. Arching up at his touch, she then settled back down, her eyes opening to mere slits as she tried to watch him. Gasping as his tongue ran over her thinly covered mound, Calleigh arched her hips up to him, wanting more contact.

Oblivious to anything else, Horatio continued his light assault on her mound, caressing it with his tongue as his fingers hooked on the sides of the panties, slowly inching them down. Her scent was something he was instantly addicted to and he was anxious to taste her. Glancing up at her, he could see that she was lost in the moment, her eyes closed tightly as she bit down on her lip, her body reacting wantonly. Once the panties were half way down her thigh, his hand traveled back up to knead her breasts, pulling and twisting at her taut nipples as he lowered his mouth to her again, nuzzling her neatly trimmed patch. He brushed by her folds, determined to stretch this out, wanting to give her every second of pleasure that was due to her.

Arching up her hips once again, Calleigh's lips parted as her breathing increased. Reaching down with one hand, her fingers found his hair and gripped, wanting him to remain where he was pleasuring her. Her other hand made it's way to her right breast, kneading it before pulling at the nipple. Gasping in pleasure, her hips arched up again to his mouth, wanting more of what he was offering.

The storm grew outside, the wind lashing at the house as the ominous sound of the waves crashing mingled with her growing cries of ecstasy. Horatio could barely contain himself, the carnal need that had been long dormant in him now clawing for freedom. Tracing his tongue through the fine hair of her mound, he licked from top to bottom before parting her swollen lips gently, the aroma of her essence launching him into a frenzy.

Closing his eyes, he dipped his tongue within her and slowly began to lap at her, spreading her legs more by settling in between them.

"Y-Yes…Horatio, yes…" she moaned as her body writhed against his talented tongue. Moving her legs and spreading them more for him, she cried out as he sucked her engorged clit between his lips. Her body began to tremble with sexual need and she reached again for him, her hands holding his head to her.

Breathing her in, he delved further, leaving her clit throbbing to spear her entrance. Keeping with the given pace, he slowly penetrated her with his tongue before parting from her, slipping a digit within her. Moving in and out of her moistened walls, Horatio then flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub before sucking it back in between his lips, the strokes of his tongue now matching his finger as he sunk it further. Her body arched and he added another finger, groaning as her essence began to overflow, the scent filling him completely. He could taste her sweetness and started to stroke faster, wanting to her scream in abandon.

Breathing heavily, Calleigh body flushed with the heat of her sexual need for him. The feel of his mouth and finger's pushing her closer to orgasm. Crying out as he hit her spot, her body bucked up against him, her need becoming greater. When her abdomen began to tighten, Calleigh pulled gently at his hair and panted, "Don't…don't stop…gonna cum…"

The shifting of her sex thrilled him and he moved faster within her, the goal of her release in sight. Sucking harder on her clit, he then bit down on it, the blissful sound of her climax finding his ear. His own arousal had him rock hard and he could think of nothing more than taking her deeply as he pounded into her. His fingers disappeared into her faster and grew slicker as her release began, her voice giving rise to her pleasure.

Crying out his name as her body arched and bucked, Calleigh's head thrashed from side to side as her fingers now clawed at the hardwood floor under them. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever, her body on fire. Crying out again as he continued to lap and delve into her weeping body, Calleigh felt as if she had been taken to paradise.

Slowing his actions, he eventually stopped, leaving her body trembling. Trailing from her drenched mound, Horatio licked and kissed his way back up her torso, her skin tasting sweeter than it had been before. Reaching her lips, he took them gently then implored her to open them with a swift lick, thrusting into her mouth. The orgasm seemed to provoke her sensual sensibilities, her tongue vying for dominance. Her arms came around him and he took them from him and pinned her lightly, parting from the passionate kiss to breathe.

Gazing down at her, he could feel her body quivering and he asked breathlessly as he kept his weight off of her, "Cal, are you okay?"

Gazing up at him through hooded eyes as she caught her breath, Calleigh pushed her body up into his and moaned softly, "I…I need you, Horatio. I need you…"

"Then you'll have me," he whispered lowly, his voice taking on a sensual tone. Thrusting his body against hers, he gasped as his cock slipped past her heated core and into her slit. The action infused him with electricity and he continued to move, his member now rubbing against her swollen clit. Her sensual moans, Horatio grinned as he bent to take her neck again and said breathlessly, "How do you want it, Cal? Tell me how to take you."

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she moaned out, "Hard…I…I want to forget…"

"Hard," he whispered lightly, releasing one of her arms. Reaching in between them, he took his cock in hand and teased her opening before beginning to push into her. A cry caused him to stop and he looked to her, the concern flooding his eyes, "Calleigh?"

Shaking her head back and forth, Calleigh panted and she held on tight to him, "I…I'm fine…been awhile…" Opening her eyes and looking at him, she moved one hand around, caressing is cheek, "I need to get…usta you, Handsome…"

Smiling, Horatio inched his hips forward, keeping his eyes on her. The deeper he got within her, the more he wanted to thrust, her sex now hot and drenched. She'd been thoroughly prepared and it was going to take him no effort at all to glide through her. Flexing his hips, he rocked into her and closed his eyes, holding his position before rocking hard again.

Arching her hips up with his movements, Calleigh's eyes closed and she bit her lip. The feeling of being filled by him was enough to cause her to be pushed over the edge once more, her inner muscles clenching his cock as she cried out his name. When he pushed into her again, Calleigh body trembled with sexual release, her orgasm coating the both of them. Breathing hard, she opened her eyes, looking up into his and panted, "I…I love you…"

"I love you," he responded, still moving within her. Her sex was relaxing and he smiled as he slowed completely. Her body was now languid and flush with exertion and he chuckled as he whispered in her ear, "Quick fire."

Smiling lazily, Calleigh's fingers moved slowly over his back and she whispered, "You're just that good." Grasping as he pushed into her, she smiled more, "Keep that up and I'll go again."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked wickedly as he flexed his hips more. Loving how her fingers felt on his back, he smiled, "I'll leave you alone for now, but I would like to cum with you next time."

Biting her lip as she smiled, she flexed her hips upwards to him and contracted her inner muscles around him, "I've still got at least one or two more left in me."

"I see," he responded as he pulled her up. Pressing his body flush against her, he began to move minutely smiling as his hands covered her back. As she wrapped her arms around him, he bent to kiss her neck, nipping at the soft flesh. Groaning as his arousal began to fill him fully, he whispered, "I love you, Calleigh."

"I love you…" she moaned as her head lulled back, giving him more of her exposed neck. Dipping her hips, she then swiveled her hips on him, his cock filling her completely. Slowly, she began to move herself up and down on his engorged member, taking him deep within her and clenching her muscles on each down stroke. Panting, Calleigh swallowed hard, "Yes, Horatio…"

The clenching of her sex was maddening and he struggled to hold on to her, the sensations running through him nearly bringing him to completion. The friction added to his pleasure and he grunted as he thrust hard upwards, hitting her spot. A victorious grin spread across his lips as he took her flesh between his lips and sucked almost violently, knowing that she would be marked by him.

Running her hand through his hair with one hand, the other raked her nails over his back as she continued to move one him. Closing her eyes tight, Calleigh began to pick up her pace, meeting each hard thrust he gave her. The feel of him suckling her skin caused a shiver of need to run through her and Calleigh cried out his name.

The sounds of her voice carrying his name in ecstasy filled him and he thrust and pistoned into her. He was unable to hold on to his desire to further mark her and released her skin, gasping heavily. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he slammed up into her more, pulling a strangled cry from her as her body seemed to contract over his.

Holding onto him as she neared another powerful orgasm, Calleigh fought herself to hold back for him. Slowing her movements some, she bent her head, her lips finding his ear lobe and began sucking. Feeling his cock grow more inside her, she knew she'd found a hot spot of his and exploited it, sucking and nibbling on the pliable flesh. Pulling back and letting her teeth scrap over it as she released him, she then whispered into his ear, "Cum with me, Horatio…"

The ability to remain in control was slipping and he rocketed into her almost savagely as his body responded to her seductive whisper. Moving quickly, he laid her back onto the floor and raised her leg, beginning to drive into her. Gone was the moment for gentleness, now replaced by a raw need to master her body. Groaning as her sex gripped his cock, he plunged through her folds, unable to stop the force of his release, gasping out her name, "C-Calleigh!"

Holding tight to his shoulders, her nails dug into his skin as she let go, his orgasm triggering hers. Arching up, her body released itself with him, her eyes closing tight as his name echoed through the beach house. Sweat covered both their bodies and as her orgasm slowly began to subside, her body trembled from the sheer force of it.

Finally stilling, Horatio hovered over her body as he tried to even his breathing, his eyes closed. All the sensations, all of the images flooded him and he shivered at the transference of energy between them. When he was able to open his eyes, he looked upon her and smiled slowly, and tilted his head as he reached to move her sweat laden strands from her face, "Are you okay, Cal? You're trembling."

Slowly opening her eyes and seeing his looking back at her, Calleigh smiled and nodded, swallowing before speaking, "Y-Yeah…that…that was intense…"

"Yeah…it was," Horatio chuckled as he traced his fingers down from her face to her jawbone, watching the trek. His smile remained as he took in a deep breath, his brows raising, "I'd never thought it would be like this. This is nothing I've ever felt." Dumbfounded, he narrowed his eyes, "I never thought you could move like that, but I should've known- you make being sexy effortless."

Draping her arms around his neck, Calleigh smiled up at him, "It's because I'm with you, Handsome. You bring that side of me out."

Horatio smiled and bent to kiss her lightly about her neck, moving from one side to the other and he chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest. "And you bring out my insatiable side. I can't get enough of you."

Smiling more, Calleigh wrapped her body around his, holding him close to her, "I'm all yours now, Lieutenant." When he pulled back and looked down at her, Calleigh nodded, "I'll always be yours."

"I've always been yours, Cal." Sitting up straight, he slipped away from her and then pulled her flush to his body, enjoying the feel of her flesh under his hand. He smiled and embraced her tightly, "Stay with me tonight."

Wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh closed her eyes and whispered into his ear, "Tonight…and any other night you want me there." Loving the feel of their bodies pressed together and his warm embrace, Calleigh nuzzled his neck, "I love you, Horatio."

Her light nuzzle felt like heaven and he sighed contently, closing his eyes. A connection was made between the two of them, and now, he realized that like Larken, he would die for her, and very likely, he would kill to protect her. She was a valuable piece of his heart and nothing would stop him from giving her all the love she deserved.

* * *

Tim watched Emma as she played outside with her grandfather and Max, smiling widely to himself. The three days that he'd been there had been the most relaxing in recent times, the days running seamlessly together. He hated that they were leaving the next day, and he hadn't quite broken the news to his daughter, but he figured he would ease the pain by reminding her that they were going to look for a dog when they got back to Miami.

He wasn't looking forward to saying good bye to his parents quite yet either; they'd been the epitome of understanding about everything and made things comfortable for him and Emma. He would miss the evening talks that he shared with his mother, talks that now gave him insight on what to do about his…dilemma. Since coming back from the West coast, he thought constantly of Calleigh and now what she meant to him. There were years between them and many bad decisions, but as he also now knew that there was love. There had been subtle hints, soft smiles, light touches, even knowing looks between them, but with his shooting, it had driven him away from her. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through to her, but he had to try.

The sound of their laughter from the outside and he took out his cell, dialing her number.

Hoping that she wasn't busy, he closed his eyes and exhaled, hearing her pick up. Startled, he asked, "Um…Calleigh?"

Hearing her phone start ringing, Calleigh ran out of the kitchen and back outside to the patio table, picking it up. Looking at the ID and seeing Tim's number, she hesitated briefly before opening it and heading back inside to finish making her sandwich, "Hey, Tim."

"Hi, um…you're not busy, are you?" Tim asked as he winced slightly. The last he talked with her, he'd been short with her, practically forcing her to hang up.

Going back into the kitchen, she went to the counter and picked the knife back up, tempted to blow him off. Taking in a deep breath, she remembered what Horatio said and shrugged, "No, I was just making me a sandwich."

"Good, I...I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I apologize for the call earlier, I was…slightly upset and distraught." Taking a seat at the table, he held his head in his hand and closed his eyes, searching for the moment to tell her how he felt.

Placing her phone in the crook of her neck, Calleigh began to spread the mayonnaise onto her bread, "It's okay, Tim. Your daughter comes first and foremost…that's how it should be with all parents. That just means you're a good dad."

"Thanks, Calleigh, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I just wanted to check up on you, and suddenly, I was getting defensive, it wasn't right." Tim recounted the conversation and then sighed heavily, "Are you doing okay, Cal? Is…is Horatio taking care of you?"

Biting her lip as she set the knife down, a small smile formed at his question as she reached for the tomato slices, "Uh, yeah, he is. He's been helping me working though everything and talk it out some."

Cringing, he pressed passed and nodded, "That's good. I was so concerned when you just left Las Vegas…Why couldn't I see you, Horatio, he didn't really say why?"

Stopping what she was doing, Calleigh closed her eyes, some of the emotion coming back and she shook her head as she reopened them, "I…I didn't want anyone seeing me like that, Tim…in some ways I guess I still don't."

Hearing the emotion, Tim sighed and rubbed his face hard, both concern and anger starting to claw equally. Their friendship was something he used to pride himself on, and now, it was as if he didn't matter. Fighting to keep his voice steady, he exhaled roughly, "I didn't know that I meant so less to you, Calleigh."

Crinkling her brow at his tone, Calleigh stopped what she was doing and took the phone back into her hand, "Tim…it's not like that. I just…I'm trying to figure shit out in my head…I'm trying to work past what I went through. Hell, I fought Horatio about me coming here."

"He obviously won that fight," Tim replied as he shook his head more. It was seeming more and more that this was becoming a bad idea and he moved to get up, "It doesn't count that I love you probably just as much as he does, that I'm just as concerned…"

Raising her brow at his statement, Calleigh stood there shocked for a moment before speaking, "Wh-What did you say, Tim?" Swallowing hard, her stomach began to knot up and her breathing increased some.

Running his hand through his hair, he repeated his words, "It doesn't count that I love you probably just as much as he does. It's true, Calleigh. For so long, I've loved you, and I didn't know how to handle that. I…ran from it, but this stopped me. I don't want to run from it anymore."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh's shoulders dropped and she lowered her head. Up until the time he'd been shot and left, Calleigh had secretly had feeling for Tim, hoping to be able to act on them, but was never given the chance. Biting her lip, she sighed, "Why didn't you ever tell me? You could have told me, Tim."

"I know I should've, but I was scared at what this would mean. I was afraid that this would ruin my friendship with you…and it has." Moving towards the window, he shook his head, the defeat evident in his voice, "It took me going away to know that I'll always love you."

Opening her eyes and sighing, Calleigh walked away from the counter, leaving her sandwich there and going out into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, she ran a hand through her short locks, "Things right now, Tim…they're so complicated." Letting out a breath, she shook her head, "But it hasn't ruined out friendship, please don't think that, okay?"

Narrowing his brow, he glanced away from the window and asked, "Complicated…how complicated are things, Calleigh?" When she didn't answer him right away, he nodded and bit his lip, trying vainly to hold in his emotions, "You love him, don't you?"

Unable to lie to him, Calleigh closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, Tim…I…I do." When she was met back with silence, her brow crinkled and she spoke softly, "I'm sorry…I just…when you left…I didn't think we'd ever have a chance."

"I understand," Tim answered lowly. "It was my fault, I didn't give anything a chance when I got shot. But…the way you two were…I was the one who thought we'd never have a chance. Now…it's done." Regret was rampant in his voice, but he tried to hide it, asking, "So…when are you coming back to Miami?"

"I…I don't know…maybe the end of the week, I'm not sure. I've still got a lot of issues to work out and all." Pulling her feet up under her, Calleigh got more comfortable as asked, "How's Emma doing? She wasn't hurt or anything was she? I know Chris had a tracking device…"

The mention of Emma turned his attention back to the window, a small smile coming over his face as the hole in his chest seemed to close some. He could hear her light giggles as his father tickled her and he gave a soft laugh himself, shaking his head, "Emma's great. She got to spend time with her grandparents, who I think I'll have to now move to Miami just to please her. She's had a blast. We're going to Disney World the day after we get back to Miami. She deserves this."

"You both do, Tim." Sitting back in the corner of the couch, Calleigh propped her arm up onto the armrest and smiled, "I uh…I do want to thank you for what you did, Tim. You risked your life for me…and that means more to me then you'll ever know."

"I did it for you. It will always be for you, Calleigh." Rubbing his neck, he turned completely away from the window and walked towards the doorway of the kitchen, feeling the need to leave. He would give anything to have his bike here to have the opportunity to flee from the emotional turmoil that he was wallowing in now. Instead he was going to have to deal with it, bury it and try to forget it- something he knew wasn't going to happen. Noticing that silence encroached again, he sighed audibly, "I'm sure he's around, I should let you go…"

"Horatio went to town for supplies, Tim…and to give me some space," Calleigh replied softly. Licking her lips, she sighed, "But if you want to go, I'll understand."

"No, I just thought that you weren't talking because he was around." More than anything he wanted her to be able to talk to him, to confide in him, but he was sure that she was getting more than enough from Horatio. "I just…I wanted you to know that even if Horatio is in your life, you can come and talk to me if you needed to, or anything for that matter. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Cal."

A small smile formed and Calleigh lowered her head some, "Thank you Tim…I might have to take you up on that offer." Biting her lip, she sighed, "When are you going back to work?"

"I don't know, actually. I think I'm going to probably leave. At this point, I'm not really sure," Tim paused and exasperated, "I don't really think I could work under Horatio now."

"Tim, Horatio's done nothing to you. Don't blame him for my feelings. You two are friends, don't let this all come between that." Running a hand through her hair, she sighed audibly, "Besides, who will I have to pick on at crime scenes when I go back into the field?"

A small chuckle rose and he shook his head, the memories of them on crime scenes coming back to him. His smile grew and he sighed lightly, "You did that because you knew how much it would irritate me. I often wondered if you did that to get a rise out of me. I couldn't help myself though, to see you smile made anything that we faced out there go away."

Smiling more, Calleigh shifted some, "Then see, you need to stay. The team needs you Tim…I need you there. At least say you'll think about it."

Giving a moment pause, Tim answered, "Okay…I'll think about it, but I'm not setting it in stone. I'll see what happens." Satisfied at the tone of the conversation, he added, "Will you call me when you get back to Miami?"

Raising her brow, Calleigh looked out towards the patio and then nodded, "Yeah, I will if you're home. I don't want to disturb your time with Emma at Disney World. She deserves all the time she can get with you being you were away from her for so long."

"Calleigh…" he warned deeply as he narrowed his brow. A slow smirk appeared on his face and he snickered, "That is if you can pry yourself away from H long enough. I'm sure you two are getting along quite nicely."

The smile left her face and Calleigh raised a brow, her defenses coming up, "And what is that supposed to mean, Tim?"

Hearing her tone drastically change, Tim's smile dropped and he shook his head, "Hold your horses, Princess. I meant nothing by it, it's just that you and Horatio are probably getting close. I mean you're spending every waking moment with him, and the fact that you love him, pretty much tells me that you've slept with him."

"Excuse me? Just because I love someone doesn't mean I go jumping into bed with them the first chance I get." Clenching her jaw, Calleigh fumed, "You know, Tim…I thought you were my friend…but apparently that's not the case."

"Wait, Calleigh! Wait…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do that," Tim responded quickly. He rubbed his brow and sighed, realizing he should've just left the conversation, "I shouldn't have said that, and there's no excuse for my actions. You're probably better off without me in your life. I'm…I'm sorry."

Tears formed in her eyes and Calleigh shook her head, "Is that how you see me, Tim? That everyone I like I sleep with?"

Her tears tore at his heart and he grimaced as he closed his eyes, the mistake now eating at him. He never wanted to hurt her, but he was with his words. Starting to pace, he exhaled heavily, "No, Calleigh…no. I don't think you're that way. It's just that…from the history that you two have, it wouldn't be such a far fetched idea that you would be intimate with him. He's been there for you, gone that extra mile, and I saw it in your eyes, Calleigh. You've loved him for a very long time."

"I might have, but just because I do love him doesn't mean that I really know him. We've never really done anything outside of work…like get to know each other on that type level."

Not wanting to further this conversation, he sighed and stopped pacing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't speak of things that I don't know. It's none of my business and I'll understand if you don't want to hear from me again." Hearing the door open he turned to see Emma coming in and cursed under his breath, "I've gotta go, Cal. I won't bother you again."

Wiping at her eyes, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "If that's how you want it, Tim."

"It's not, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" Leaving the question open ended, Tim hung up the phone and then punched the wall, oblivious to the two sets of eyes that were now watching him. Stalking past them both, he ignored their stares and walked out of the door, slamming it hard.

Closing the phone, Calleigh let it drop to the floor and got up, walking out onto the patio. Tears streaked down her face as she stared out at the water, her heart breaking. Without looking back, Calleigh began to head down towards the shore, her life once again in a tail spin thanks to Larken.


	29. Chapter 29

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_The most notorious ill-fortune must in the end yield to the untiring courage of philosophy - as the most stubborn city to the ceaseless vigilance of an enemy."_

From "Loss Of Breath" by Edgar Allan Poe

As the sun began to go down, Calleigh sat on the beach near the shore line looking out at the now setting sun. Since her call earlier in the afternoon with Tim, she had retreated to the spot where she now sat, thinking about her life and the missed opportunities over the years. With so many twists and turns, she wondered if she even deserved happiness. Blinking slowly, she lowered her head onto her folded arms that rested on her knees, the breeze off the water blowing her hair back from her face.

Entering into the house, Horatio was immediately alarmed and when he called out to her, all he got in return was silence. Searching the house, he found it empty, the only clue as to where she could be was the sheers blowing and the enhanced sound of the sea crashing against the shore greeting him. Walking slowly to the patio doors, he looked out to see her sitting in the sand, with her head bowed. By her position, he instantly knew that something was wrong, so he quickened his pace, his heart racing at the thought of what he would see.

Slowing his pace once he reached her, he cleared his throat softly as to not startle her. Coming to her side, he sat down and asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Keeping her head down, Calleigh shook it and sighed, "No, not really." Remaining silent, the wind blew around them and the tide began to come in. Moving her head, she rested her chin on her arm, looking back out at the water.

Turning more to her, he wondered what could've happened while he'd been away to elicit this reaction from her. Sighing heavily, he nodded, "It would help if you talked, Cal. Holding it in isn't the way."

With what Tim had said still fresh in her mind, Calleigh's tears slid down her cheek and she wiped at it. Biting at her lip, she dropped her gaze back to the sand and spoke softly, "How do you see me, Horatio?"

Crinkling his brow, he inched closer, "I see you as a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman, a woman that I love." Reaching for her hair, he shook his head, "Calleigh…what happened?"

"Do you think I'm here 'cause I wanted to sleep with you?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"No! Calleigh, what would make you ask that? Do you think that's why I asked you here?" He began to wonder now in earnest what was going on and he asked again, "Calleigh….what happened?"

With a trembling chin, she took in a shaky breath, but kept her eyes down, "I…I talked to Tim. We uh…we had a fight…"

"A fight?" Horatio responded, his tone darkening. He could feel a darkness creep over him and he held it back by clenching his teeth, "What was this fight about?"

Wiping at her eyes with a finger, she shook her head, "You and me…me and him…me and others…take your pick."

Growing uncomfortable with her obvious turmoil he sighed, "What about you and me? And him? Calleigh…what is going on here? I'm not understanding? What did he say to you?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "It's nothing you have to worry about, Horatio…more then likely he won't be coming back to the lab…or calling me again."

"Well, then I think it is something to worry about, Calleigh. He just started back before you were…ah…taken." Reaching for her, he slowed his thinking and then his speech, knowing that she wouldn't respond to force, "Calleigh, tell me what was said, maybe it won't have to be like that."

Closing her eyes and bowing her head, her brow crinkled, "He…he said he loves me…that he always has…but it was obvious that I'm sleeping with you cause we're always together."

"He loves you," Horatio responded almost dumbfounded. Looking to her, his heart dropped at the recognition of her tears and he asked softly, "Calleigh…do you…do you love him?"

"Years ago…maybe…but now, only as a friend, or so I thought…" Lifting her head and finally looking at him, more tears fell, "I love you as more then a friend though."

Reaching to rub her tears away, he smiled, "I know and I love you and for the record, no, I don't just see you as someone who just sleeps around. It's none of his business what we do." Bringing her closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly, "I love you, Calleigh and only you."

Laying her head against his shoulder, her arms went around him and she whispered, "I only love you…" Moving her head, she nuzzled against his neck as he continued to hold her and she sniffled, "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

"Things don't have to be so complicated if you don't want them to be. It's about who you are and what you want, Calleigh. It's your choice." Closing his eyes at the feel of her lips against his skin, he sighed, "If…you choose differently, that would not change how I feel about you."

"I choose you…you're what I want, Horatio." Anchoring herself to him, Calleigh closed her eyes tight and whispered, "You're what I want in my life."

Getting lost in her touch, Horatio sighed with relief as he caressed her arms, "I don't want this life without you in it."

Lifting her head and pulling back slightly to look at him, Calleigh then leaned in, giving him a soft kiss. When they parted she whispered, "I'll always be with you, Handsome."

Horatio smiled and let his eyes roam over her face as he ran his thumb over her soft skin slowly. Staring into her glittering jewels, he arched a brow, "Good, I was kinda counting on that." Getting her to laugh, he nodded, "Now there's a sound I could never tire from. Well…that and another sound…but we can discuss this later. Much later."

Smiling a little more, she nodded and tilted her head as she gazed at him. Reaching up and tracing his jaw with her fingers, Calleigh whispered, "I missed you while you were gone. Were you able to get everything?"

"Yeah…I found everything I needed, but I was curiously missing something," he said as he pulled her closer. Lying back on the sand, he smiled as she came to rest on top of him. "I think I may have found it."

Smiling down at him as she moved onto him fully, Calleigh leaned down to him, kissing him slowly. As there tongues mingled, she moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over her and then slipped up the back of her shirt. When they parted, she whispered, "I wish we could stay here forever."

"We can come back when we like, but you also can come by yourself too." Drawing concentric circles on her skin, he smiled, "Although, I'd prefer if we would be able to stay together." Reaching up for her, his lips crashed onto hers and he then pulled away softly, "I need you, Calleigh."

Knowing they were as alone as they could get with his secluded home, Calleigh moved and sat up, straddling him and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off. With just her lacy bra, she smirked, "Am I going in the right direction?"

Horatio nodded and reached behind her, unsnapping the snaps in the back. Arching a brow, he answered back facetiously, "You are, and I'm following right behind you." Flexing his hips, he smirked wickedly as he pulled the lacy material from her and tossed it away and licking his lips, "You are definitely going in the right direction."

Reaching down, she moved back some and pulled his shirt from his jeans, "Then I think you need to catch up with me."

"Catch me up," Horatio said as he rested his hands on her hips. Her shorts were short enough where he could touch her skin and he traced blindly there as she pulled frantically at the shirt. She maneuvered the shirt closer to his head and her fingers traced deftly over the planes of his chest and he gasped in sheer delight. "Calleigh…"

"Sit up, Handsome." When he did as he was told, Calleigh removed the shirt from him fully, tossing it over with hers. Palming the sides of his face with both hands, she leaned into him, kissing him once again. Their tongues dueled for dominance over each other and her hands slid down his chest, coming to the button of his jeans. Slipping it through and releasing it, she then began to work on the zipper, there kiss becoming almost frantic.

Almost unable to get enough of her, his own hands worked on her shorts, unbuttoning them and then unzipping them. Parting hesitantly, he stared into her eyes, seeing the seductive hunger that infused him with more energy, pushing her to her back. Taking her shorts quickly, he arched a brow at what was left.

"Nothing…I see we liked to be prepared." Palming the thatch of hair, he rocked the heel of his palm against her. He could feel the wetness and grinned, "You're more than prepared."

Biting her lip as she moaned, Calleigh blinked slowly, "You do that to me…" Pushing her hips up against his hand, she gave him a seductive smile, "I hope you plan on doing much, much more then that though."

"Oh…so much more," Horatio replied, leaning closer now. Inching over her body, he settled in between her legs and reached for one, raising it up. Placing her foot against his chest he reached for her sex, his mouth watering at the sight of her glistening in want. Sinking a finger in between her folds, he teased at her clit and smiled deviously, "Give it to me, Calleigh."

Gasping at the contact, Calleigh arched her hips up to him, wanting more contact. Slowly, she eased them back down only to push them back up again. Both her hands went to her breasts, cupping them before tweaking her nipples for him. Looking up into his eyes, she panted, "Tell me how you want me…"

Reaching for her hand he pulled her up and closer to him, whispering into her ear, "Turn around."

Smiling, she did as she was told and pushed herself back into him and swiveled her hips into his hardened member, "Better?"

"Yes, better," he responded as he pushed into her. Taking her arms, he pulled them up and placed them around his neck and then slowly traced his way down to her breasts. Cupping them both, he tweaked her budding nipples and then bent to her neck, whispering, "I want to hear you scream, Calleigh."

Running her fingers through his hair, Calleigh's eyes closed as she moaned and pushed back into him more. Her breathing began to pick up with her sexual need and she whispered to him, "Take me, Horatio…"

Releasing his hold on her breasts, he took down his jeans, releasing his cock. Bringing her closer, he reached around and cupped her sex, manipulating her clit. When she moaned sexily, he gripped his member and eased it between her folds, the heat and moisture driving him mad. Sinking into her slowly, his hands returned to her breasts and he kneaded them possessively, playing with her rock hard nipples.

Pushing her ass back into him more and leaning forwards slightly, Calleigh closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him. As he slowly began to pump in and out of her wetness, Calleigh turned her head towards him, her lips parted as her breathing increased. Sliding one hand down his arm to his hand, she settled it over his as he continued to knead at her breast. Gasping loudly as he suddenly thrust up into her a smile formed as she clenched her inner muscles around his cock.

Horatio groaned deeply as she flexed her sex, the friction coursing through him like wildfire. He closed his eyes as he savored the feel of her body giving to his forcible thrusts, his pace quickening with each stroke. Slamming into her, he squeezed her breasts roughly, a carnal need making itself known. Releasing her breasts, his hands gripped her hips and he broke into a punishing pace, the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other.

Crying out with each powerful thrust, Calleigh continued to push back, meeting every thrust he made. His fingers dug into her skin as he held onto her tight, his pace seeming to pick up more. A tingling began deep within her womb and Calleigh knew she was close to going over the edge. Wanting him to go with her, she panted, "H-Horatio…gonna…cum…"

His arousal roared through him as she clenched him more, the intense connection being made perfect by her shifting body. It made him want to impale her, the feel of him slipping in and out of her was like heaven. The more he pounded into her, the more she cried out, causing Horatio to clench his teeth as his release broke through. He held her within the vise grip of his hands, knowing that she would be bearing his marks on her soft skin, the thought thrilling him even more.

The throbbing of his release sent Calleigh over the edge and she cried out his name as her orgasm ripped through her. Closing her eyes tight, her body quaked as sexual energy seemed to ripple throughout her. When he began to slow, she ground her ass back into him, his seed filling her womb. Once their bodies stilled, Calleigh rested her head back against his shoulder.

A blissful silence hovered between them and he smiled as he tried to catch his breath, dipping his head into the crook of her neck. Nipping lightly at her skin, his hands continued to roam over her skin, ghosting over her nipples. Pulling at them, he chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest as he felt her shudder under his touch, "I take it that you liked that?"

Keeping her eyes closed as she rested back against him, she smiled, "Umm, I did. You're gonna spoil me, ya know?"

"And how am I going to do that?" he asked mischievously, stroking a nipple slowly. He loved the way it felt, pebbled against his skin, the sensation making his mouth water. Addiction wasn't a word that he would choose to describe his need for her, he was obsessed with her.

Smiling lazily, she barely opened her eyes and moved her hips back and forth slightly, "By doing what you're doing now." Breathing out as her lips parted, she whispered, "I love the feel of your hands on me."

Countering her comment, he moved with her and answered breathlessly, "I love the feel of being inside of you. I only admonish perfection." He kissed her and smiled as his hands now covered her breasts. Lifting from her, he stilled completely and then held her close, his tone now morphing from sensual to loving, "I love you, Calleigh. No matter what, I love you."

Turning her head and looking at him, she gave him a smile and whispered, "I love you too…I have for a long time, and I will forever."

The sea breeze blew over them and he was caught up in the clean scent of it and the feeling of filling her completely. Slowly, he pulled out of her and he sighed at the total absence of her, wanting nothing more than to be connected to her. Continuing to touch her, he whispered, "I think you need to talk to Speed. I know it seems that things are off…but you know exactly what you want, and why you're here. You're here because of love, Calleigh."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded slightly and sighed, "You're right, I am. But I doubt he'll want to talk to me…his last words to me were we can't always get what we want can we…and then he hung up."

Holding her tightly, he felt the anger peaking and he pulled it back, "He's upset, I can understand that, but if you stand on your decision, he'll have to respect it. It may not be right now, but he'll be able to cope better."

Turning in his arms some, Calleigh looked into his eyes, "I'll call him tomorrow morning…at least let him cool off some tonight."

"That's a good idea, because I have plans for us tonight." Laughing at her enthused expression, he ran his hands down to her hips and flexed his slightly as his voice dropped, "I want to make love to you all night tonight."

Smiling more, Calleigh leaned into him, her nipples scraping over his chest, "I think that can defiantly be arranged." Giving him a kiss, she jumped slightly as the tide rushed up, the water hitting her feet. Blushing some, she smiled as he laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Care to go for a dip with me?"

"Sure," he answered as he kissed her. The water hit them again and he laughed as she jumped again, "Are you sure that you'll be able to stand it?"

"Yes." Standing up with him, she watched as he kicked his jeans off the rest of the way and took his hand, walking backwards into the water, "So, when was the last time you went skinny dipping?"

"Um…years," he admitted as he watched her body. His brow arched and he countered with his own question, "And you?"

Biting her lip, she raised a brow, "You sure you want to know?"

"Sure, why not?" He had a feeling that she had done this more recently than he had, watching her expression, "It's okay, really."

Shrugging some, she breathed out, "A few months back with Eric when we had a weekend off together."

He nodded, his smile a little less illustrious. He couldn't deny that a twinge of jealousy surged through him at the mention of the other man in her life, but he tried not to let it surface more. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the water, "Lead on, sweetheart." When she turned to enter into the water, the sight of her body pulled images of her sighing in pleasure, but not under his touch. With each step, the uneasiness grew and he stopped right as she dove in, wadding slowly out into the water more. Waiting for her to surface, he stared out into horizon, wondering if he could cope with her past with other men.

* * *

Walking through the home, Tim felt a huge weight lifted off of him. After almost two weeks of being away, coming home was something he had looked forward to. The sounds of Emma's relieved voice filtered through the home and Tim couldn't help but smiling, despite the feeling of emptiness that now followed him. He admitted to himself that he could've done things differently with Calleigh and the phone call, but now he was dealing with the fall out of that. He'd told her that he wouldn't bother her again, yet he was filled with the desire to pick up the phone to call and apologize profusely to her. The memory of her broken voice stopped him on many occasions and he took his misery almost gratefully, being that he deserved it fully.

Passing by Emma's room, he took a quick look to see her arranging her dolls and shook his head as he kept moving, going to his room. Walking through the threshold, he sighed heavily and dropped his bag on the floor, taking in the ambiance of his sanctuary. Just as he was about to make his way to the window to open it, his phone rang and he slipped it out of his pocket and answered without looking at it.

"Hello?"

Shifting some as she stood out on the patio while Horatio worked on their dinner, Calleigh watched the water as his voice came over the other end. Hesitating for a moment, she then took in a deep breath, knowing she needed to clear the air with him, "Tim. It's Calleigh…"

Stopping in mid-stride, Tim stood startled by her voice on the other end, momentarily losing the ability to speak. After she called him once more, he came back to himself and answered almost hesitantly, "C-Calleigh? Um….how are you?"

Sighing, she glanced back into the house and then back out again, "Not good. Tim, about yesterday…"

"It was completely my fault, Calleigh. I should've never said those things to you. It's none of my business who you choose to love…" _I wanted it to be me_. "I didn't give us a chance, and now I have to deal with that. I apologize for everything, Calleigh."

Running a hand through her short hair, she sighed, "Tim…I really do what us to be friends…you've been one of my best friends I've ever had. But…I do love Horatio, with all my heart…and I guess I have for a long while now."

Tim felt the ache in his heart grow and he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. She was offering friendship even despite the words that had been said and if he wanted to keep her in his life, he was going to have to accept it, no matter how much he wanted something more with her.

Speaking lowly, he answered, "I could tell from the first time you were both in the room together- it was a presence that I'd never seen before. I knew then, just like I know now that nothing would come between you two." His heart felt like it had ruptured in his chest and the pulsating pain that followed was only exacerbated by the words he spoke, "I'll be the friend you need me to be, Calleigh."

"Thank you, Tim…cause right now, I do need my best friend." Going over and taking a seat at the patio table, she looked out again, "I still have a lot I have to work through and I know Horatio will be having to go back to work. I…I might need someone I can talk to that'll understand."

"I'll be whatever you need me to be, Calleigh. My door will always be open." Relaxing some, he smiled faintly and exhaled, the ache in his heart lessening. In any capacity, he wanted to keep ties to her, and by being her confidant, he was able to assure that she would still have someone to lean on. Scratching his head, he asked, "So, are you in Miami yet?"

Placing her feet up onto the other chair, Calleigh sat back, getting comfortable, "No. We're not coming back until sometime Sunday. Horatio's got to be in at the lab first thing Monday morning…and I'm not cleared for work yet."

"Sunday, Emma and I will be coming back in as well. We're leaving tomorrow," Tim answered as he turned to go back to the door. Walking to Emma's room, he smiled and then chuckled, "We're spending three days there, I came to a compromise with her, she gives me three days, I play dolly's with her for a week straight."

Smiling some, Calleigh continued to stare out, "Tim, I am really sorry about Emma getting involved with what was going on. When…when Chris took me at the hotel, he said he'd hurt you both if I didn't go with him…and I just couldn't endanger either of you anymore."

"It couldn't be helped, Larken was a maniac, a disillusioned maniac and he was going to do anything to get what he wanted." Leaning against the door jamb, he smiled at Emma as she turned to him, her smile lighting him even more. He gestured for her to remain quiet and he continued talking, "He would've killed anyone in his way, Calleigh, you can't blame yourself."

"Horatio keeps saying the same thing…it's just hard not to. Maybe one day that'll change," she replied softly and lowered her gaze. Remaining quiet for a moment, she finally spoke again, "I'm going to be seeing a therapist when we get back there, I can't get released 'til he or she thinks I'm okay."

"And that's for the better, Calleigh. You don't need the stress of work on top of everything else. That's just not healthy." Keeping his eyes on Emma, he sighed, "And even though you're talking to a shrink, I'm a good listener too and I'm free."

"Thank you, Tim." Shifting some and getting more comfortable, Calleigh sighed, "Will you still think about going back to the lab though?"

Turning away, he nodded, "I'll think about it, Calleigh. There's no way I can be precise if my mind isn't there. But…I'll think about it."

Smiling some, Calleigh pursed her lips, "Eric might not be there anymore, but I'm sure Jesse, Walter, Ryan, you and me could blow the socks off some crimes together."

"That is if I come back." Tim reminded her. He narrowed his brow and asked, "You wouldn't be trying to get me back in the lab because you're…the oldest one there would you? You've got superiority over everyone there, save for Horatio."

Letting out a small laugh, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair again, "Old…I'm not all that old. Hell, me and Jesse are just about the same age. But, we need a great level three CSI that happens to be a trace expert."

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere, but I'll still have to think about it. So meanwhile, while you're out, you can come over. I'm sure with Horatio being at work most of the day, you'll be alone most of the day. There's nothing to do…and I'll be home."

Thinking about it for a moment, Calleigh then nodded slightly, "Well, depending on these sessions I have to do to…we'll see. I don't know if I'll be up for visiting after seeing them." Biting her lip, Calleigh raised a brow, "I'm not really looking forward to going and talking to a stranger."

"How about I go with you then? Like I said, I'm free," Tim asked, hoping she'd say yes. If anything, he wanted to be there to comfort her. "I'm free all day."

"Tim…you've got Emma. I don't think she'll want to be sitting in a shrinks office…" Calleigh replied softly, hearing Horatio in the background behind her working in the kitchen.

"I can drop her off at Alexx's, come on, Calleigh, you've got to come up with better than that." Tim shook his head and sighed, even as he smiled, "It's alright, I can understand, you're exclusive now, but the offer still stands."

Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Calleigh thought about it before replying, "Let me see how the first session goes, Tim…okay?"

"Whatever you choose, Calleigh. I'll be here. So…is the boyfriend home now?" Tim couldn't help the smug tone and he shook his head slightly, almost cringing at the thought of the way things were now.

"Tim…" Calleigh warned as her tone changed slightly. "I don't want any of this coming between you and Horatio and your guys friendship. That's the last thing I want happening."

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll make a conscious effort," Tim answered back as he shifted his weight. Her silence spoke to her disappointment and he explained, "He's got the woman I love, and I'm supposed to be smiles and giggles? I want to keep you as a friend, I'll tolerate him."

Raising a brow, Calleigh tilted her head some as she looked out again, "And had I still been with Eric…would you have been the same way with him?"

"Pretty much," Tim retorted with a shrug. He rubbed his neck and then glanced to Emma who had now centered on his conversation and then gestured for her to continue with her activity, "It might be selfish, childish, whatever…The point is, I love you, you love someone else. I can respect it, but I don't have to like it."

Understanding his point, Calleigh nodded and raised her brow, "I'm not asking for you two to be best friends or anything like that…but I know Horatio has always seen you as a brother to him. And you know that's something important to him."

"And like the older brother, he gets exactly what he wants," Tim replied irritably. Shaking his head, he sighed, "But…as I said, I'll do what I can…for you."

Seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes, "All I ask is that you try." Reopening her eyes, she looked out at the surf, "Can you do something for me though in the meantime?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked easily.

"Alexx has a spare key to my place. In my room in the nightstand there is a notebook and it has a list of all my guns in my case at the back of my walk-in closet. Can…can you check to see what I have missing. I know of two that Chris took, but I need to know if there is anything else missing."

"Alright, I'll do that, and would you like for me to call you back with the information or wait until you come back home?" Tim asked with a little smile on his face.

Twitching her lips, Calleigh thought for a moment, "You'd better call me back and let me know either way. If anything else is gone I'll need to report it."

"I'll get it done then. Don't worry about it. I'll give you a call later. If you don't answer, I'll um…leave it on your voice mail."A small chuckle rose as he felt a tug on his leg. Looking at Emma, he smirked and held the phone down, "You want to go to Alexx's?"

Nodding her head, Emma smiled more, "Yeah…and I can tell Grammy Alexx about the dog were gonna get."

"That's right, kiddo." Turning his attention back to Calleigh, he exhaled lightly, "I'll call you later, Cal."

Smiling, Calleigh chuckled a little, "Okay. Oh, and Tim…if you're looking for a dog, check at the shelters first. They might have what you're looking for there."

"Thanks for the heads up, Cal. It's our first stop." After a second of silence he finished, "I'll talk to you later, Calleigh. Say hi to your boyfriend for me."

Sighing, Calleigh raised a brow, "Tim…"

"What? I said it nicely. Seriously, tell H I said hi. When he comes back, I'll have to congratulate him- the lucky bastard." Tim laughed and nodded towards the hall and turned towards it as he reached his hand down. Emma took it and he swung his arm lightly, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Tim…and tell Emma hello for me," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"I will." Flirting with her fury, he grinned widely, "Love you, Cal, bye."

Pursing her lips, Calleigh shook her head, "Bye, Tim." Hanging up with him, Calleigh got up, going back inside and to the kitchen. Seeing Horatio at the counter working on their dinner, she set her phone onto the counter and went over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she laid her head against his back, "Hey, Handsome."

"Hi," he said softly as he smiled and arched his brow, "did you have a nice talk with Speed?" The feeling of her wrapped around him made him smile more and he laughed, "I didn't hear you screaming at him, so my answer is a yes."

"Yeah, he apologized to me and all…and he's gonna go over to my place and do an inventory check on my gun case. He said he'd call me back with the results of what he finds." Moving to his side and watching him, she smiled, "So what are you fixing us for dinner?"

"I thought I'd do some comfort food. I'm trying my hand at fried chicken," Horatio answered as he gestured to the now battered chicken. Looking to her, he then nodded at the sack of potatoes, "I wanted to try mashed potatoes too, but we'll see how that goes. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Sure, but I can get it." Moving from him, she went over to where he had the bottle of wine and glasses set out and poured them each a glass. Taking both in hand, she took his to him, setting to the side of where he was working and then took a sip of hers. Swallowing, she smiled, "Want some help?"

"If you like, I would've been okay with you just watching." Looking to her, he winked, "This was supposed to be special for you. You didn't last that long on the phone with him. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he had to go. Him and Emma were going to Alexx's," she replied as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "He's also getting her a dog."

"A dog, that's interesting." Turning to her fully, he chuckled, his blue eyes centering on her, "You want a dog too?"

"Me?" she asked with a raised brow. "No…I don't have time to take care of a dog, or any animal for that matter."

"So," he started as he moved over slightly to check the oil, "what do you have time for?"

Smiling, she moved to him, her hand going to his ass and giving it a squeeze, "A very handsome red head that also happens to be my LT."

Raising his eyebrows he laughed, "Well, this LT is taken fully with a certain bullet girl." Her hand moved and he nodded, "So, Tim's doing well?"

Taking another drink, Calleigh shrugged and moved, leaning back against the counter, "He sounded okay. They're leaving for Disney World tomorrow, I guess he promised to take Emma. He uh…he also said to tell you hi."

"That's good. So, they're going to Orlando? How long are they going to be?" Horatio looked to her and arched a brow, "I know you were concerned for Emma, she's doing okay?"

"He said she was doing good, but, he did have to negotiate with her. Three days at Disney World, but, he has to played dolls with her for a week," Calleigh smirked and then took another sip of her wide. Setting it back down, she laughed lightly, "You know, I could use that as a black tactic with him."

"Probably, but then, you'd have to deal with the fallout of it. Are you prepared for that?" Horatio chuckled as he moved around more, "I'm sure there's plenty he'd like to hold over your head."

"Probably, but then, you'd have to deal with the fallout of it. Are you prepared for that?" Horatio chuckled as he moved around more, "I'm sure there's plenty he'd like to hold over your head."

Raising her brow, she chuckled, "Let's not go there. Remember I usta go out with him and Eric partying a few years ago."

Again, Horatio nodded as his smile faded and he moved once more, trying to keep himself busy. The thought of Calleigh out with the two of them sent a surge of jealousy through him, even as he knew that was in the past. Silence drifted through them and he lost himself in his tasks.


	30. Chapter 30

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_It will be perceived, no doubt, from what I have already said, that the Baron was one of those human anomalies now and then to be found, who make the science of mystification the study and the business of their lives. For this science a peculiar turn of mind gave him instinctively the cue, while his physical appearance afforded him unusual facilities for carrying his prospects into effect."_

From "Mystification" by Edgar Allan Poe

Unlocking the front door and then going in, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it as she put her keys back into her purse. After spending the week at his beach house, Calleigh and Horatio had made their way back to Miami late Sunday afternoon. Looking back at Horatio as followed her in with their bags, she gave him a small smile and closed the door behind him.

Walking over to her couch, she set her purse down and turned back to him, "Well, welcome home."

Horatio smiled and nodded, the thoughts of his own home invading him. The last he saw of it, it was burning to the ground, along with everything that he owned, and even though Calleigh had opened up her home to him, he still felt a bit out of sorts.

Taking a slight look around, he gestured to the bags, "Um…I should go and put your bags in your room. Why don't you take some time and rest? I've been here enough to know where your room is."

Nodding and watching him walk towards the hallway, Calleigh called out to him, "Horatio…" When he stopped and turned back to her, she smiled, "If you want…you can put your things in there as well."

He smiled and started back on his trek, "Okay, I'll be back in just a second." Winding down the hall, he came to her bedroom and stood in the doorway for a second before entering. The room wasn't overly feminine, but there were subtle hints that this was her domain. The décor was precise and to the point, just like her and as he came to the bed, he stopped and dropped the bags, imagining their bodies intertwined underneath her sheets.

Taking a seat on the bed, he laced his hands together as they rested on his legs and stared at the carpet, his mind running. There was so much to do and on top of that, he was going to have to work.

Hearing her clear her voice lightly from the doorway, he looked up and smiled, offering an apology, "Sorry…I didn't realized I'd been in here for that long."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh walked over to him, coming in front of him and running her fingers of her right hand through his hair, "Everything okay? You seemed miles away when I came to the door."

Sighing lightly, wrapped his arms around her waist as she wove through his strands, the action already calming him. He didn't want to unnecessarily worry her, but she would do so anyway until he came clean.

"I was just thinking about my house. I've lost so much, and…well, I don't want to encroach upon your life, Calleigh. You have things in their set places here, I would disturb your balance."

With her other hand, Calleigh lifted his chin, looking down into his eyes, "Horatio, I want you here with me. If I didn't, I would never have made the offer. You're not disturbing anything." Giving him a small smile, she whispered, "My home is your home for as long as you want to stay."

Staring into her eyes, he whispered, "Thank you." Standing, he brought her closer and chuckled, "I have to admit, I was thinking of something else as well."

Wrapping both arms up around his neck, their bodies pressed together, "And what was that?"

"How we would look tangled up in those sheets." Nodding towards the bed, he grinned, "It's a nice bed, looks…sturdy."

Smirking and glancing at it, Calleigh nodded slightly, "How about this then, after we order something for dinner, we see exactly how sturdy it is? I don't think it's been tested out since I got it."

"I would be honored to be the first." Instantly, a thought came to mind, and he tensed involuntarily then relaxed, hopeful that she hadn't seen or felt his momentary lapse. Releasing her, he smiled and started for the door, "So…what do you have in mind for dinner?"

Noticing his change, Calleigh slide her hands into her pocket, and began to follow him out, "I was thinking something quick and easy…maybe pizza from Abalone's? They have that supreme pizza that we get at work that you like to sneak in a get a piece of."

"That sounds nice, I'll call them and get it ordered." He started walking only to feel her hand on his arm, staving his forward motion. Turning to look at her, he asked, "Calleigh?"

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Looking up at him, she decided to push forward and asked, "What was that about in there?"

Averting his gaze, Horatio shook his head, unable to suffuse the jealous thoughts and images that were conjured up as he sat on her bed. How many men had come before him? How many had taken her in her sanctuary, her bed? Even now as she searched his eyes, he could see that she would not be willing to answer that question, instead, he waved it off.

"Just thinking, is all, Calleigh."

Studying and not really believing his answer, Calleigh decided not to push him and pursed her lips, "Alright. I'll uh…I'll go get my shower if you want to order then."

Watching her as she moved to leave, Horatio called out, "Wait, Calleigh." When she stopped in her tracks, he looked to her, seeing the irritation in her eyes. He wanted nothing to prohibit their relationship from growing, but yet, he was holding something back. If he wanted something more with her, he would have to come completely clean.

"I was thinking, but…of something else." Her eyes seemed to harden and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I …I was thinking of the past. Yours. It's none of my business, I know, and all of this happened before us…I just couldn't help but wonder…"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh shifted her weight, "What? How many men I've brought to my bed?" When she didn't get an answer, Calleigh shook her head and turned to walk off, "None…none ever stayed here. But if that's what you're so worried about…" she said as she turned back, looking at him, "then maybe we shouldn't be sharing a bed either…cause it is my past."

At her admission, Horatio felt a momentary surge of relief before it morphed into apprehension, shaking his head, "Calleigh…I didn't want to upset you with this, but I had to know." Her fury was apparent and he stepped back, "I will sleep in the guest room, if that's what you would like, Calleigh."

"Maybe that would be for the best," Calleigh replied with a disappointed tone. Turning to go back into her room, she stopped and looked back at him, "Maybe I should be wondering exactly how many women you've taken to that beach house and bedded before me." Leaving him with that to think about, she went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Left alone in the vast silence of the hall, he stared at the door and sighed heavily. There had been no one before her, and there would be no one else, no matter what happened between them now. Going into the spare room, he sat on the bed and stared out at the wall, wondering what he had done.

* * *

Leaving her as she settled in a deeper sleep, Tim made sure that the covers were pulled up comfortably around her and leaned to kiss her gently on her forehead, causing her to stir slightly before settling again. A smile crept across his face at the memory of her day in the park, and then her exuberance when he informed her that they would be staying an additional day, her laughter and happiness lasting until her head hit the pillow. He had to admit, he was having just as much fun as she was, from the rides to the shows, he'd experienced it as if he were a kid again. Emma hadn't mind his antics with the characters that roamed the boulevard, in her eyes, he was just as big as Mickey himself.

Chuckling at the sight of her clutching the doll he had brought that day, he then moved towards the living room of the suite and decided to sit and watch television. With as much as they had done the past three days, he was exhausted for sure, but there was something that was keeping him from falling into a deep sleep. As he lazily changed the channels, his thoughts lingered on her and in an instant, he was up at the table, snatching up his cell. They would've gotten in by now and probably enjoying the pleasure of each others company, but he had to know how she was. If anything, he would leave an encouraging voice mail on her phone.

Dialing and then waiting, he closed his eyes at the thought of her, how he remembered the Calleigh of old. Just as he was getting lost in his memories, he heard her terse voice and his brow furrowed, the concern coming quickly, "Calleigh?"

After having eaten dinner in silence with Horatio, Calleigh had then cleaned up and went about her business, leaving Horatio on his own. In some ways she'd wondered if he had just played her like most others had, but something in the back of her head kept pushing that thought away. Finishing checking her mail and e-mails, she had then retreated to her room for the night, closing and locking the door behind her.

Reading online from her laptop, Calleigh had jumped slightly as her cell phone rang, answering it quickly and hearing his voice. Huffing slightly because of her irritation at men at that point, she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued her search on the web, "What do you need, Tim?"

"Wow. Should I just hang up now and spare the massacre? What did the boyfriend do?" Tim asked as he arched his brow in curiosity. Very rarely did he hear her tone this harsh, this short, and he suddenly wondered if the proverbial honeymoon was over.

Getting tired of his sarcastic attitude, Calleigh rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Can you just drop the wise cracks please?"

His smile dropped and he sat up quickly, concern now etched completely over his face. His brow narrowed and he asked sternly, "Calleigh, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Aggravated, Calleigh found the site she wanted and clicked on it, "Why are you guys so judgmental when it comes to woman and their past? Why should it matter who they've been with especially when they are no longer with the other people?"

"HE asked about your past?" Tim asked exasperated. He shook his head and rubbed his face hard, "Poor bastard didn't have a chance. Have you tried to talk to him about this, Calleigh?"

"Gave him every opportunity to say something at dinner…which I might ad was done in silence." Bookmarking the site she wanted, she began looking for more, "He wondered how many men have been in my bed…so I left him something to think about…how many women he's taken to that beach house and seduced."

Hearing her fury, he shook his head and sighed heavily, wondering why he was doing what he was about to do. "Cal, you know H, he's guarded to a fault. He was probably wondering how he stacked up against your former flames, if he was worth your time. I'm sure he was only wondering to see what you would tolerate. He was, in a word…worried." Chuckling again, he sighed, "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Cal. You know is inquiry was harmless. And about that beach house, he told you himself that he went there alone to get away, when have you known this man to lie?"

"That's not the point, Tim. The point is it made me feel like I was some…slut. Like I sleep with everyone I've ever dated."

"He knows you're not a slut, Calleigh. You know you're not a slut, why are you having a fit over this? You've been intimate with him, he's wondering if he's worth your while. Give the man a break, Cal." When silence returned, he arched a brow, "Did you lie when you said you loved him? If you did, then that opens the door for me to…."

"Don't, Tim. Don't even go there right now." Setting her laptop aside, she crossed her legs, sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed and sighed heavily, "I do love him…I just hate having to pull shit out of him. You know, he wasn't even going to tell me. He was trying to hide it."

"You know why, don't you? He's been hurt before, people have left him, people whom he loved. He's put up a defense mechanism that guards him fiercely, and it's going to take time for you to understand this about him. If you love him like you do, you'll get him to talk, and then you listen." He shook his head and sighed heavily, "I don't know why I'm vouching for him, but Calleigh, the man loves you, he'll probably die for you. Give him some slack."

Closing her eyes as she thought about what he said, she shook her head and then bowed it as her brow crinkled, "I've been hurt too, Tim…men have left me…but I've tried to be as open as I can about my past…and even about what happened with Chris."

"I know, Calleigh, and that is unfortunate, you don't deserve it." Letting the words sink some he then followed, "I think you need to really talk to him. Seriously, Cal, talk and then if he's not saying anything you like, then bounce him. But give him a chance." Chuckling, he shook his head, "Again, it escapes me as to why I'm helping with this, but…I just can't stand to see you, or hear you like this."

Lifting her head and looking around some, she blinked slowly, "I'll…I'll try. But, as you say, I ain't promising anything."

"Just go in there with an open heart and mind, Calleigh. Do you know how long it's been since he's been in a relationship? He might be a bit rusty," Tim said as he stared at the wall. He really didn't believe that he was trying to keep them together, but he couldn't let this go on.

Releasing a shaky breath, Calleigh wiped at the lone tear that slid down her cheek, "He hasn't been in one since Marisol's death…at least that I know of that is."

"My point exactly, Cal. He's had zero chances to get it right since her death. He's probably petrified, Calleigh." Getting up from the couch, he went to the patio door and looked out, shaking his head, "Just talk to him, Calleigh."

Her eyes traveled to the computer and the site she had pulled up. Biting her lip, she dropped her eyes, "I uh, I go to my first therapy session tomorrow. I'm kinda nervous about it, ya know?"

Closing his eyes slowly, he grimaced and exhaled. He'd completely forgotten about her therapy sessions and now he was hundreds of miles away when she needed him the most. When he opened his eyes, he spoke softly, "Cal, I completely forgot. I told you I would go with you for your first session. If you need to, call me."

"I should be fine, Tim. Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't pick my brain too much the first time," she replied as her eyes stared at the picture on the laptop.

"But just in case, call me. We're going to be coming home tomorrow night. Do you want me to come over?" Tim was genuinely concerned for her well being and if he could go back to Miami without upsetting his little girl, he would.

Continuing to stare, Calleigh finally shook herself out of it when he called her name again, "W-What did you say?"

"Calleigh…are you okay? What are you doing?"

Closing the laptop quietly, Calleigh replied, "Nothing…I uh, I was just thinking about what you said earlier about Horatio. I'm sorry. I did mean to zone out."

"Are you sure, Calleigh?" Her behavior had started to alarm him and he narrowed his brow, "Tell the truth, Calleigh, what were you doing?"

"I was just thinking, Tim…" Calleigh said as her tone became defensive. "Is it against the law now to think?"

"No, it's not a crime, Calleigh." His brow was set in a worried expression and he shook his head, "I'll explain this to Emma, she'll understand. I'm coming home, Calleigh. You don't need to be alone at a time like this."

"Tim, no. You promised this to her and I will not be the one you break that promise over. Stay there with her, I'll be fine. She's your daughter…she deserves this time with you." Running a hand over the back of her neck and lulling her head back, she sighed, "Promise me you won't do that to her, Tim."

"Only if you promise me that you will call me. No matter what, Calleigh, no matter what time." Quietly, Tim cursed Horatio for his indiscretions, leaving Calleigh to once again become lost. The anger seemed to abate slightly and he exhaled lightly, "Promise me, Cal"

Closing her eyes and rolling her head on her neck, she sighed, "I promise, Tim…I'll call."

Glancing at the clock he took a seat back on the couch and stretched. The day's activities were catching up to him and suddenly, a yawn over took him. Coming back to himself, he rubbed his tired eyes, "Cal, get some rest, you've had a long day."

"I will…but you do the same. I'm sure Emma had you running all over the park since you guys have been there." Looking down and smirking, she sighed, "Too bad I don't know anyone there that could snap some pictures of that."

"Oh, don't worry, we're taking plenty of pictures. I'll get Em to show you when we get back." Yawning again, he chuckled softly, "It's time for me to go to bed. You get to sleep too, Cal." Pausing for a second, he added, "I love you, Cal."

"Tim…" she sighed but then closed her eyes, "thanks."

Smiling, Tim nodded, "You're welcome. Good night, Cal."

Hanging up with him, Calleigh set her phone back onto the night stand and looked at the laptop. Reaching for it, she opened it back up, the page she'd been looking at popping back up. Moving the mouse, she began to scroll down, looking at the information their and then clicking on one. Moving, she leaned back against the headboard and began to read silently.

_YE who read are still among the living; but I who write shall have long since gone my way into the region of shadows. For indeed strange things shall happen, and secret things be known, and many centuries shall pass away, ere these memorials be seen of men. And, when seen, there will be some to disbelieve, and some to doubt, and yet a few who will find much to ponder upon in the characters here graven with a stylus of iron._

From outside of her door, Horatio stood with his hand poised over the door, wanting to knock. He wanted to tell her so much, wanted to explain why he questioned her past, but the fact that the door was closed and locked to him placed the seed of hesitation deep within him. Debating for a few more minutes, he finally decided that the night was too long without her, he rapt swiftly and stood back, placing his hands on his hips and keeping his sights down.

Jumping slightly and looking towards the door, Calleigh closed her laptop back and got up. Grabbing her robe and putting it on, she tied it as she walked to the door, knowing Horatio was on the other side. Unlocking the lock, she opened the door some, leaning against it's side and looked at him, "Yes, Horatio?"

Looking up quickly, Horatio saw the coolness in her eyes and heard the indifference in her voice. She had obviously been hurt by his question, and now he wanted the chance to explain himself. Moving a pace towards the door, he responded softly, "I…I want to talk to you. Are you busy?"

Glancing back at the laptop to make sure she had closed it, she then looked back at him and shook her head. Stepping back and opening the door more, she then turned and headed back to her bed. Taking a seat, she got as comfortable as she could.

Stepping in cautiously, Horatio remained standing and glanced quickly at her before retaining his sights on the floor, his brow crinkling, "I…uh…I wanted to explain myself, Calleigh. I want you to understand why I asked that question." Meeting her gaze, his expression became worried, "I don't like this distance that's starting to come between us."

Blinking slowly and cutting her eyes away, Calleigh turned some on her bed, more towards him and moved one leg up under her, "I wasn't the one jealous over past relationships."

"No, you're not, that distinction is mine alone," Horatio replied as he kept his eyes on her. It hurt that she was acting indifferent, but he figured he deserved as much. "I am…Calleigh, I am a jealous man. I have been my entire life…" As hard as it was to admit that flaw, he continued, his voice hush, "I haven't been in a relationship since Marisol, and my…confidence is not as high as it could be. I thought about your past relationships and felt as if I didn't measure up."

Looking up at him, her brow crinkled and she shook her head, "Horatio, if you didn't measure up do you honestly think I would have let you into my life like I did?"

Horatio gave her a slight nod and agreed, "You wouldn't have given me the time of day. But Calleigh, you're young, beautiful, intelligent…what would you need with me?"

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh shook her head, "The same as you need from me…love, trust, friendship…commitment." Looking down, Calleigh crinkled her eyes and played with the edge of the sheet, "That was something I never had with Jake or Eric."

Closing in the space, Horatio reached for her hand and held it, gazing at her almost longingly, "I want all of that, Calleigh. I want it with you. I…I just get possessive over the things that mean so much to me. I love you, Calleigh, and I didn't mean to demean you or hurt you."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Calleigh whispered, "I'm sorry for what I said…I know you don't just sleep around for the hell of it."

"To answer your question though, you were the first one, woman or man, that I've brought to the beach house. I used it as a getaway; no one's ever seen it." Reaching to caress her cheek, he smiled softly, "And no one else will."

Closing her eyes and leaning into his touch, Calleigh took in a quick breath, and then looked back at him, "I'm sorry…"

"No, it should be me to apologize. I wasn't thinking at all, I was being selfish." Caressing her cheek more he asked softly, "Forgive me?"

Moving and getting up onto her knees, her arms went around his neck as she hugged him, "Always…" When his arms encircled her waist, holding her close, she closed her eyes as they held each other.

Horatio rubbed her back gently as he smiled and then spoke in a whisper, "Now…let's begin this again. May I sleep with you tonight, Calleigh?"

"Yes…" Calleigh whispered back as a smile began to form. Pulling back and looking into his eyes, she shook her head, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He searched her eyes for any indication that she was hesitant and didn't find any, his smile growing more and more. Leaning towards her, he captured her lips softly. Bringing her closer, he could feel the fringe of his passion but beat it back. There would be time for that later.

* * *

**Calleigh was reading from "Shadow" by Edgar Allan Poe


	31. Chapter 31

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_The best chess-player in Christendom may be little more than the best player of chess; but proficiency in whist implies capacity for success in all those more important undertakings where mind struggles with mind."_

From "The Murders In The Rue Morgue" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting in the waiting room and looking though a magazine, Calleigh shifted in her seat again, wondering why she just didn't stay home. After waking up in Horatio's arms and then fixing them breakfast as he showered and got ready for work, she had saw him off, spending the next four hours alone with her thoughts.

Flipping the page, she glanced at the door, wanting to just get up and go, but something seemed to hold her there. Placing the magazine back onto the table in front of her, she gathered her purse just as the door to the back opened.

"Ms. Duquesne…" the receptionist said as she held her chart in hand.

Looking at the lady, Calleigh stood fully, giving her a hesitant smile and went over, following her back to another office. Taking a seat in the chair the receptionist offered her, Calleigh set her purse down next to her and looked around, seeing the certificates and licenses that adorned the wall closet to her.

Coming through the door, Macy Reynolds smiled as she pushed her small framed glasses up, coming around to face her newest patient. Instantly, she saw hesitation and a small amount of fear in her eyes, but mostly she say determination. Extending her hand, she tilted her head, her long, brown hair falling over in a cascade, "Hi, Ms. Duquesne, I'm Doctor Macy Reynolds. It's nice to meet you."

Standing up and taking the woman's hand, Calleigh nodded and spoke softly, "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Sitting back down when the Doctor went around her desk to her chair, Calleigh once again looked around, a nervous feeling coming to her.

Noticing the apprehension, Macy smiled as she sat down and placed the files down, "You can call me Macy. Before we get started, do you have any questions for me? Any concerns?"

"Uh, well…" Calleigh started as she finally looked back at her, "I'm not sure if I really need any help. I've been doing fine actually…"

"I see," Macy responded as she continued to watch her. Her smile never wavered and her tone never changed as she relaxed slightly, "How do you sleep, Ms. Duquesne? Do you wake up from nightmares, reliving your time with your captor? Are you curious about some things that you experienced?"

Eying the woman, Calleigh tried to put up a tough exterior and shook her head, "Everyone has nightmares. It's part of being human. And as for curious…he was a delusional with grief over his dead wife. I understand why he did what he did."

Seeing the façade, Macy nodded and clasped her hands in front of her, "Yes, everyone has nightmares, and you've not been thinking of the experiences that you've had, delving further to try and make sense out of it?"

Licking her lips and shaking her head as she looked away, Calleigh pursed her lips with a tight smile, "He was psychotic, there not much more to think of with that."

"I understand that he chose you because you resembled his deceased wife, with an exception of a few things. He cut your hair…did he sexually assault you? His wife was three months pregnant when she died, in his psychotic break, he had the inclination to know that his wife was expecting. He expected you to become her in all sense of the matter, didn't he? How did that make you feel?"

Sitting back at looking at the woman, Calleigh sighed heavily, "I didn't feel. I used the hostage seminar classes I took to survive. I played his little game against him, made him think I was devoted to him…and when I got the chance I let my LT know when and where to find us."

"So, you didn't feel ashamed, violated when he molested you?" Arching her brow at Calleigh she nodded, "Well, Ms. Duquesne, it seems that you are right, you're perfectly fine- if you like to live in denial and fear. You wake up in the middle of the night, petrified that things are the way they used to be when you were captive. You hang on to a significant other to forget the humiliation and the pain you suffered when you were forcibly molested, and you're constantly seeking understanding in to how he thought. Yes…you're right, you're just fine."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh knew she hadn't mentioned Horatio or half the things she was saying and her temper began to flare as she stood up, "Who the hell has told you anything about me?"

"No one's told me about you, except what information I have on the intake. There was a report made by the Vegas PD about your sexual assault, and telling by the black circles around your eyes, you're not getting ample amounts of rest. This is all simply what I'm seeing, Ms. Duquesne." Leaning forward slightly, her expression softened even more and she sighed, "I'm here to help you cope with what's happened to you, to deal with it so you can move on. You're not here by force, Ms. Duquesne, but I urge you to use this opportunity wisely. It won't hurt."

Staring at the woman and remembering Horatio's words of not being able to come back to work without her release, Calleigh huffed and sat back down, crossing her legs and tapping her foot in the air, "I have to be here so I can get released for work again."

"Well, I guess that means that you have to stay for this session at least. You have the option of changing therapists at the conclusion, of course." Keeping her eyes on the blond, she sighed heavily, "The first step, Ms. Duquesne, is to admit that there is a problem. Once we do that, everything else falls into place."

Shifting some in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh shook her head and shrugged, "There is no problem. Big deal, I have a nightmare or two…in my line of wok it's normal."

Macy nodded and pushed her glasses up again, glancing at the clock, "You see a lot of gruesome images, I imagine. Have you had nightmares before your captivity?"

"Who hasn't had a nightmare? It's nothing that isn't out of the ordinary." Looking at the woman and seeing her blank expression, Calleigh sighed, "Fine…yes, but very rarely."

"And how would you say is the frequency of your nightmares now?" Silence cloaked the room and Macy waited patiently as she looked to Calleigh, seeing the indecision in her eyes. "Do you have them nightly?"

Dropping her eyes down some, Calleigh shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her, "So what if I do. I deal with them and go back to sleep."

"And do you wake up out of these nightmares normally, or have you screamed, thrashed, or woke up in a cold sweat?" Seeing the dubious look on her face, Macy amended, "What I'm trying to arrive at is if these nightmares are stress related. You may be experiencing some form of post traumatic stress disorder." Flipping the chart open she arched her brow, "I see that you were given Ativan at the hospital in Vegas, are you still taking them for anxiety?"

Reaching down and into her purse, Calleigh brought out the bottle of medicine and set it in front of her on the desk. Sitting back Calleigh pointed at it, "See for yourself. I'm not sure how many I've taken exactly."

Taking the bottle in hand, she read the label and then opened them, "Quite regularly. Do you use them for all your instances of anxiety?" Looking to Calleigh, she closed the cap back and then placed the bottle back on the desk, "I can prescribe you more if you'd like."

"I can't be on them if I go back to work," Calleigh said as she turned some in her chair. "And I want to get back to work."

"Okay, well, the alternative is to be able to use skills you learn here to cope with what may come about." Smiling warmly, Macy took off her glasses and pushed her hair away from her face, revealing a scar that ran from her temple down the side of her face. Noticing Calleigh staring, she chuckled and gestured to it, "I see you noticed my beauty mark. It's a lasting impression from my ex husband. He was an abuser. It took me a very long time to be able to trust anyone again, and I had some help along the way. I had to heal thy self before I could heal others."

Relaxing a little, Calleigh looked down, adverting her eyes some before looking back up at the woman, "What…what did you do?"

"I went to a therapist, did medication therapy and slowly, I began to trust again. It helps to talk about things that bother, or perplex you, Ms. Duquesne. Keeping it hidden isn't a productive way of dealing with this." She turned away from her and shook her head, a bitter expression crossing her face briefly, "My ex took the better part of me when he hit me, but I've slowly come out of the cocoon that I put myself in. Sometimes, I still have problems, I can't have my back against the wall, and I need ample amount of breathing room. Those are things that will probably stick with me for the rest of my life."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh licked her lips and looked down at her hands, noticing her fingers turning white from gripping so hard, "I…I've been talking it out with my…uh, a friend of mine that's close to me and staying with me for awhile."

Macy smiled as she turned to her fully again and noticed her hands, the smile fading, "Calleigh…are you okay?"

Looking up suddenly, Calleigh moved her hands, and then sat on them, "Yeah…I'm okay. Just a little nervous about being here." Releasing a breath, Calleigh gave Macy a small smile, "I'm not usta having to do anything like this."

"There's nothing to worry about, Calleigh. Here you can talk about anything on your mind, and it stays between us. You can tell me your deepest feelings, and no one else will ever know." Macy arched a brow and chuckled, "If you're having a problem, that you don't want anyone to know about, I'm the person to see."

Swallowing, Calleigh nodded and bit her lip, trying to get up the courage to tell her innermost thoughts to a perfect stranger. Huffing out a tuff of air, Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning, that's always a good place," Macy replied good naturedly. Giving her a gentle wave of her hand, she nodded, "Whatever you're feeling, Calleigh."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Well, there not much to tell about. He…he took me cause I resembled his dead wife…cut my hair to make me look even more like her and took me to Nevada to live out his…fantasy I guess you could call it."

"And your reaction to this?" Macy asked, raising her brow.

Thinking for a minute before answering, Calleigh looked back at Macy, "I was angry, like anyone should be. But, I also remained as calm as I could…mainly so he would. I played his game to an extent, would let him called me his wife's name…talked to him. As long as I did that, he was fine…and so was I. I even gained his trust."

"Okay, so you did what you could to survive. That's natural, but…what about your feelings? Did you grow to care about him in any capacity?" Macy watched her for reaction and reminded, "Remember, what you say here is confidential, nothing will get out."

"I…I didn't want to see him get hurt. In our talks…I saw how much he had loved his wife. How he praised her and all but worshiped the ground she walked on. He was devoted to her," Calleigh replied softly. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked down, "He had treated me the same some of the time."

"And how did it truly make you feel when he was killed?" Macy made notations and then looked to her again, "This only helps if you're truthful with how you feel, Calleigh."

Looking down at her hands again, Calleigh shrugged, "You mean when he killed himself? In some ways I was relieved. No other woman would have to suffer and there was no risk of anyone else getting killed." Staying quiet for a moment, Calleigh then spoke softly, "His last words were that he loved me."

Macy met her eyes and nodded, speaking softly, "Calleigh, if you are having some residual feelings from your time with your captor, it's okay. Often, we begin to grow fond of someone who takes on the authoritarian role. This syndrome is called Stockholm Syndrome. You are relieved that he's gone, but there is something there that mourns him, and it's perfectly fine, Calleigh."

Nodding her head, Calleigh looked back at her, "I know about that…from some of the victims I've worked with." Shifting in her chair once again, Calleigh sighed, "I just wish things would have turned out differently. He deserved to pay for killing those innocent people, people that tried to help me. But in another way, I'm glad he took his life, he's not in any pain from the loss of his wife anymore."

"And that is okay, Calleigh. You said he treated you like his wife and he called you by her name, did you start to identify yourself by her?"

"No, never. Just, in the end, I got him to see me as me, not as his wife…I thought I could help him," Calleigh said as she finally looked back at Macy. "I was trying to help him, but at the same time, deceiving him."

"Deceiving him into believing that you were responding to his efforts," Macy surmised evenly. Making another note, she glanced at the clock and then smiled, "You did what you had to do to survive, and you're still doing so." Placing the pen down, Macy got up and moved to a file drawer and pulled a book out, handing it over to Calleigh, "Calleigh, I want you to do something for me. Write what you feel at any moment in this journal, any anger, elation, sorrow- anything. When you come back, we'll talk about it, okay?"

Taking the book in hand and looking at it, Calleigh then looked back up at her, "So I have homework then?"

"You don't have to do this, Calleigh, but it will help you in recognizing your feelings. It's just a little something." Extending her hand, she tilted her head, "It was nice meeting you, Calleigh. I do hope we can talk again."

Shaking her hand, Calleigh then gathered her purse and stood up, preparing to leave. Crinkling her brow as she pulled out her keys, Calleigh looked back at Macy, "When…when would I need to come back?"

"You want to do twice a week to start? We can see where to go from there," Macy offered as she moved back around her desk. Pulling out a card, she handed it to her, "If you need anything, Calleigh, call me, day or night."

Taking it and looking at the card, Calleigh nodded and then sighed, "Twice a week…I…I think I can do that." Lifting her sights back, she shifted her weight, "Can I bring someone with me?"

"If you think you need to, yes, but Calleigh, this person will be privy to what we discuss here. It's your discretion to use."

Understanding fully, Calleigh raised her brow, "He was there and knows what happened to me. Even helped rescue me. I trust him."

Macy nodded and gave a small grin, "Then it's fine with me. See Sarah before leaving, she'll give you your next appointment."

"Okay." Going to the door and opening it slightly, Calleigh then looked back at Macy, "Thank you."

"You're welcomed, and anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Nodding, Calleigh then stepped out the room, closing the door behind her. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly and then headed out. Stopping and making another appointment, Calleigh then left the office, going to her car and pulling her cell phone out. Unlocking the door, she hit the speed dial and placed the phone to her ear. Smiling as he picked up, she got in.

"Hey, Handsome. I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Hearing her voice, Horatio lit up and then turned from the body, starting to walk away. He knew that she was just coming back from her appointment and he was anxious to hear how it went. "No…I'm okay, we're just on scene-how did your appointment go?"

Getting in and closing the door, Calleigh started the car, turning on the ac, "It was okay. Not like I thought it'd be. But uh, I have another appointment with her in two days."

Frowning, he asked, "I thought you said it went okay. Why does she need to see you twice a week?"

"I guess so I can get in and out and back to work quicker. Everything went fine today though…she did give me a journal to write my thought's in. I'm supposed to bring it with me when I come back so she can talk about them."

"That's a good idea." Looking out into the vast area, he smiled, "I'm glad to hear that things went well. So…what are you going to do now? It looks like I'll be a while, I have a very interesting case…ah…unfolding." He glanced back to see the ME trying to pry the corpse apart and sighed, "I'll try not to be too late."

Slipping on her seat belt, Calleigh smiled, "Well, if you are, I'll understand. I know how it can get out there." Putting her car into reverse, Calleigh began to back out, "I was thinking about going to the bookstore and maybe do a little shopping. It'll keep me busy."

"Book store? Anything interesting?"

"Uh…" Calleigh started as she shifted the car into drive, "Just looking for any new firearm books. I want to stay up on everything, ya know. I might also see if there is any book's just to read for fun."

Noticing the hesitation, Horatio's brow furrowed, "Everything okay, Cal?"

"Yeah, I was just backing out the parking space, Horatio. I'm fine." Placing the car into drive, she began to head out. "So anything interesting happening today? What type of scene do you have?"

"The guy's a pretzel, someone found him compacted in a trunk." Starting to make his way back to the scene, he shook his head and smirked, "You'd love this, there were about fifteen projectiles and a gun is in the trunk. Preliminaries are stating that there is a wound at the temple."

Frowning somewhat, Calleigh pulled out from the parking lot and started down the street, "At least you guys still get to have some fun while I get to sit on my ass and do nothing." Realizing she was being hard, Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry, Horatio."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Horatio replied, stopping in his tracks. By her response, he knew he would have to watch what he said around her. Looking over to see Frank waving him over, he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm being called back, Calleigh. Can I give you a call later?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You uh, you take care out there, okay?" she replied softly as she pulled up to a light and stopped.

Horatio couldn't help the feeling that came over him and he stopped, staring at the ground as the concern washed over him in a wave. He wrinkled his brow and asked again, "Calleigh…is there something bothering you?"

Pressing on the gas as the light turned, Calleigh sighed, "I just want to be there with you guys. I feel like I'm out the loop. I'll be okay, Horatio. Please, stop worrying."

"I'll never do that," he vowed. The disappointment in her voice ate at him and he sighed heavily, "You'll be back in no time, Cal. You just have to have patience."

Twitching her lip, Calleigh pursed her lips, "Yeah, patience. Gotta have a lot of that, don't I?" Continuing down the street, she checked her mirror and changed lanes, "Look, you'd better get going. I'm sure they need you there and not on the phone with me."

"Calleigh, I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me…"

"It's okay, Horatio. It's just something I have to learn to deal with." Seeing the bookstore coming up, she began to slow, "Look, I'm at the bookstore now. Give me a call later if you get a break."

"I'll make sure that I do that," he said as a smile came upon his lips. Just before he stepped back toward the scene, he looked away, "I love you, Calleigh."

Slowing and pulling in, a small smile formed on her lips, "I love you too, Handsome. But careful, okay?"

"Careful," he answered back softly. The need to hold her came over him suddenly and he had to turn completely away from the scene, whispering, "I can't wait to see you tonight, Calleigh."

Smiling as she drove through the parking lot looking for a space, she cocked a brow, "Maybe after dinner we can take a nice hot bath together and relax. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like I should try my best to get done," Horatio answered with a low chuckle. He felt a flash of heat surge within him and he cleared his throat roughly, the images bombarding him. Realizing that he needed to get back to work, he nodded, "Okay…I've got to go, see you tonight."

"Okay, Handsome," she replied as she pulled into an empty space. Placing the car in park, she smirked, "Love you."

"Love you," he answered back. Hearing the line drop, he folded his phone down and slipped it back into his pocket, the determination to finish now working through him.

* * *

Coming back home from a long trip had it's attributes. Tim often felt like he was returning to a comforting place in coming home, as if the trip had been rough and weary. Of course, the trip to Orlando and back hadn't been the least bit rough; he'd thoroughly enjoyed his time with his daughter, loving the smile that now graced her face almost incessantly. He was glad that after weeks of being away from him and home, she was rewarded and insanely happy. She'd talked him silly almost all the way to home until she fell silent. Even when they arrived home, he felt bad about waking her. Now as she slept burrowed deeply in her covers, an easiness came over him and he exhaled lightly, ignoring their bags. He'd put them up whenever he got to them.

Going to the living room, he sat down and closed his eyes, his thoughts now shifting to Calleigh. The phone call that he'd waited for never came, and the concern for her was deep seated, wondering how she made it through her first session. He flirted with the idea of calling her, but he didn't know what she was up to so he waited. Glancing towards the phone on the coffee table, he reached for it and then dialed, waiting for her to pick up.

Stepping onto the elevator and pressing the number for the floor she wanted, Calleigh then looked down at her phone in her hand as it began to ring. Seeing his name on the ID, she smirked and answered, hoping not to give away where she was at. "Checking up on me now, are we?"

Hearing the smile, he countered, "You reneged on your promise. I had to see what was up. So…how are you?" Narrowing his brow, he asked playfully, "Did you finally find out that you're insane?"

Smirking, Calleigh raised a brow, "Ha ha…she said I'm perfectly normal. But, I still need to talk out a few things. But, I didn't mean to blow you off. I went to the bookstore afterwards to see if they had anything I could read while I'm out."

"You went to the bookstore? Was there something specific you were looking for?" Laughing, he nodded, "I would've thought you'd read up on the karma sutra already."

"No, but I'm sure you have. Anyway, I went to see if they had any new firearms books, which, they did, so I'll be enjoying reading up and getting more info on what we need to be watching out for."

"Ever the studious," Tim chuckled as he arched a brow. Enjoying the conversation, he continued on, "No copies of The Joy of Sex among the wares?"

Chuckling as the elevator came to a stop and the door opened, Calleigh stepped out, looking both ways, "No. All I got was firearms books, oh, and murder, mystery one that looked interesting." Seeing the number she needed she smiled, going to it and ringing the doorbell, "So, what are you up to?"

"Just sitting in the living room, Emma's asleep. She was thoroughly exhausted. It gives me some time, that's for sure. What are you doing? Is the boyfriend home yet?" Hearing the doorbell ring, he got up, and moved towards the door. He was sure that no one was coming by, so the visitor intrigued him."Hold on a minute, Cal."

"Okay." Standing there smirking, she heard him unlocking the door and cocked a brow as he opened it, "Care to buy some cookies, mister?"

The sight of her at his door left him speechless for a second before he shook himself out of it, the phone dropping to his side slowly. He took in her features and his heart skipped a beat; besides the fading circles around her eyes, her beauty was flawless. Her smile held him captive and he swallowed hard as his eyes swept her body totally. Finally back to looking at her eyes, he smiled crookedly, "What kind are you selling?"

"Sugar cookies of course," she chuckled as she closed her phone. Maintaining eye contact, she tilted her head, "So, surprised?"

"Very," Tim answered with an appreciative nod, stepping aside, "come in." When she walked through the door, he watched her as she moved past him, the sway of her hips almost hypnotic. Clearing his throat, he closed the door and then glanced at his watch, his brow lifting, "As much as I am loving your presence, isn't the boyfriend due home soon?"

Turning back, Calleigh raised a brow at him, "Please call him by his name, Tim. He is your friend, ya know?"

Exhaling heavily, Tim rolled his eyes, "Alright…Horatio. Better?"

"Yes." Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Calleigh smiled, "And to answer your question, Horatio and the others are out on a scene. Sounded pretty bad when I talked to him earlier."

"So, he's otherwise engaged?" Coming up to her, he stopped in front of her and smiled, "Um…have you had anything to eat yet?"

Looking up at him, she shook her head slightly, "No, not since breakfast early this morning. Why? Planning on cooking?"

"I am now." Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen and then released her hand, turning to face her again, "Anything special? We're kinda low on something's, but I think we have enough for a decent meal." Crossing over to the refrigerator, he opened it and looked in, "I've got some chicken, I know, and I think I may have beef…"

"Tim…you don't have to cook anything. A sandwich or something like that would be just fine," Calleigh replied softly as she watched him. "I uh, I haven't got my appetite back all the way."

"A sandwich, okay…Hm…Ham and cheese okay with you?" He pulled the ham and cheese out, along with the dressing and set them on the counter. Going for the bread, he smirked, "Think you can handle a sandwich of my very own?"

Watching him, she moved over to the counter next to him, "I guess I can try." Looking around the area, she smiled, "You've got a nice place here. Really roomy."

"Thanks, I need that space for a rambunctious five year old. This gives us enough space between each other, but even then, there's still even more space." Preparing the sandwiches, he chuckled, "It just so happens to be affordable on top of everything else."

Turning and leaning back against the counter, she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked again, "And what about this dog you're getting. Gonna be able to keep it here?"

"We'll figure it out," Tim said as he finished up. Arching his brows, he added, "All I know is that she's been talking about it forever, so I can't go back on my word now." Presenting a finished sandwich, Tim smiled, "There, would you care for some chips with that?"

"No, I should be good with this," Calleigh replied as she took the plate from him. Catching his eyes, she smirked, "Where are we eating, here or…"

"We can eat out in the living room, I think we can keep it clean," Tim answered, holding her gaze. A soft laugh emitted from him as he nodded forward, "If the missus wakes up, I'll blame it on you."

Chuckling lightly, Calleigh turned back began to head out with him. Going over to the couch and sitting down, Calleigh set her purse aside and got comfortable, "So, when did yall get back?"

"Earlier, I gave Emma a few hours in the park and then had to pry her from it. I was determined to get back home." Settling down, he moved to place his plate on the coffee table, taking a chip. Slipping it in his mouth, he sat back and looked to her, his smile never fading, "So…really, how did the session go? Were you okay?"

Chewing the small bite she'd taken, Calleigh nodded and swallowed before answering, "It was okay. Doctor Macy seems nice and all. Plus, she's been through her own type of trauma. So in some ways, she understands."

"It matters when there's understanding." Picking up another chip, his brows raised and he asked, "How does the boyfr- I meant, Horatio…how does he feel about it all?" Giving her a sheepish look, he shrugged, "What? I caught myself this time."

"Be nice. I mean, he could be over here right now demanding you stay away from me." Seeing his confused look, Calleigh shrugged, "He knows how you feel about me, Tim. I told Horatio."

His smile faltered and he shook his head, his tone dropping slightly, "I didn't expect any less. It doesn't change how I feel about you, Calleigh. He'll just be on his p's and q's more." Grinning mischievously, he added, "At least he better be."

Taking her sandwich in hand, Calleigh raised a brow, "I'll make sure everything stays in check. Horatio knows I love him and he doesn't have to worry."

"I'll take your word for it, Cal." The silence impeded and for a moment, it was just the sound of their eating, along with the soft tick of the clock above the television. Inside, he wanted to stake his claim to her and fight for her, but he knew, ultimately, that led to losing her. He valued their friendship more than his heart at the moment, but he hoped that the time would come where that wouldn't be an issue. Breaking the monotony, Tim cleared his throat, "Um…so…how many times will you be seen by the therapist?"

Swallowing, Calleigh wiped at her mouth with the napkin he'd given her, "Well, for now twice a week. Hopefully by going that much I can get back to work quicker. I'm not looking forward to sitting at home."

"Well, if you need any company, don't hesitate to ask." Seeing her dubious expression, he sighed heavily, "I promise, I'll cool it with the innuendos and claims to your heart. Really, if you get bored, maybe you can shame me on the firing range."

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked at her sandwich and then back to him, "I don't want to pull you away from Emma anymore, Tim. I'll be fine, really. Who knows, maybe I'll take in some extra classes or something."

"Contrary to what you may believe, my daughter does get tired of having me around, that's why I have a babysitter. I mean, I'm sure Horatio won't be receptive to you spending all your time with me- so that means that you won't be pulling me away from Emma."

"Horatio doesn't have a say so in who I spend time with or what I do," Calleigh stated and then took another bite. Chewing, she glanced at him, "I just don't want to impede on your time."

"Well, it looks as if there's no problem then," Tim smirked as he took a bite of his sandwich and then looked to his watch, "So, you have time to talk then?"

Nodding and setting her plate onto the small table, Calleigh swallowed, "Yeah, I've got awhile…as long as I can get something to drink." Giving him a smile, she chuckled, "By the way, the sandwich is good."

Tim nodded and felt warmed by her compliment, chuckling, "And that's just a sandwich. One day I'll have to cook for you and …maybe Horatio. I'm still on the fence about that." Getting up quickly, he asked, "What do you want to drink?"

Letting his comment about Horatio go, Calleigh looked up at him and thought for a moment before answering, "Tea or water will be fine, whichever is more convenient." Standing with him, she smiled, "And I can help ya know."

"Nonsense, you stay, you're a guest." Giving her a wink, he glanced to the plate, "Finish that and I can serve dessert."

"No, no dessert for me, Tim. Really, the sandwich is plenty," Calleigh replied as she sat back down and took her plate back in hand. "Just a drink and I'll be good to go."

"You're sure that I can interest you in dessert. I brought a chocolate mousse cake on the way in." Tim gave her a sideways glance and then turned to walk away, "I'll give you a second to think about it."

Smiling some as he went into the kitchen, Calleigh sat back, getting comfortable and looking around as she continued to eat. Taking notice of the décor, Calleigh chuckled to herself, not seeing a lot of change since she had last visited him at home, almost five years before. Taking notice of the pictures he had dotted around the place of Emma, Calleigh could only imagine what it was like having to raise a child alone. Hearing him come back as her eyes settled on a picture of Tim and Emma, she nodded towards it, "When was that picture taken, Tim?"

Placing the two plates of cake on the coffee table, he chuckled, "About a year after I came back. I had just found out about her, and Pam had given me a chance to get to know her. She was already three when I found out about her."

"Wow." Looking at the picture more, Calleigh smiled, "She looks a lot like you, Tim. And from that little bit of time we spent together, she also takes after you in a lot of ways."

"That's what everyone says," Tim answered back warmly. He sighed heavily and then smiled, "I'd take nothing for her, she means the world to me." His smile faded and he looked away from the picture and grimaced, "Her mother doesn't want to be around, it hurts Emma to know that her mother doesn't want her."

Looking back to him and noting his expression, Calleigh tilted her head some, "Tim, she still has you…and that, that is what is important now. You want her and you love her…some kids don't even have that." Setting her plate aside, Calleigh raised a brow, "But, if she ever needs a female to talk to…she can always talk to me."

Tim looked to her and shook his head lightly, "I wouldn't want to impose on you, Calleigh."

"You wouldn't be. Besides, every girl needs a female to talk to. I know she's got Alexx, but, this way, if Alexx is at the hospital, she could always call me." Giving him a smile, Calleigh shrugged, "Just think, I could one day teach her how to shoot like me."

A loud guffaw was released and he wiped at his eyes, "I would love to see that happen. Emma, shooting like you? She's more interested in dolly's and dogs. But you know…good luck with that."

Shrugging, Calleigh raised a brow and smirked, "Stranger things have happened, Tim."

"I agree fully, life's full of surprises." He caught her gaze and snickered lightly, "You never know where life's going to take you."

"That's right. But, I can see your future," Calleigh replied with a mischievous smile.

"Is that right? And what do you see, Calleigh?" He inched closer to her and smiled, "I didn't know you saw the future."

Chuckling, Calleigh closed her eyes, "I can see you going back to the kitchen for the drinks you forgot." Opening her eyes back, she laughed at his expression, "What…you asked."

Shaking his head, he got up and started for the kitchen, "I knew that I'd forgotten something, do you want anything else while I'm up?"

"I'm good, thanks," she called back to him and reached for the remainder of her sandwich. Finishing it as he came back with their drinks, she took the offered glass and then took a long drink, washing her meal down. Setting it down, she sat back and looked over at him, "So, when are you coming back to the lab?"

Tim settled slowly and closed his eyes, "I haven't made a determination yet, Cal. I don't know…Things have changed." He opened his eyes and looked to her, "I'll think about it more."

Turning to him more and leaning against the back of the couch, Calleigh tilted her head, "Tim, where else in Miami are you gonna fined a job like yours at the lab. You work in trace, it's air conditioned, the pay is great, Horatio even gave you a schedule to work around Emma. Where else is gonna do that for you?"

"Nowhere," he admitted. Turning to her, he centered his attention on her, "I was doing well before he offered me the job, I can still consult, and that would free up time for Emma. But on the other hand, the extra cash would be helpful…"

"And Horatio said he was putting you in still for a raise he'd talked to you about in Vegas. He said that you thought it'd be great with getting full custody of Emma." Reaching over and setting her hand onto his and giving it a squeeze, Calleigh spoke softly, "Horatio isn't holding anything against you for what you said about me…and he still wants to be your friend, Tim."

"That's very noble of him. Like I said, I'll give it a thought." The air suddenly stilled and he looked to her, "I'll give it a thought, Calleigh."

"Okay." Retracting her hand, she looked down and chuckled, "You know, five years ago I never pictured life like this. Thing's have been like a roller coaster for me."

Nodding thoughtfully, Tim reached for her hand and squeezed, "I know what you mean, Calleigh. At the drop of a hat, things can change, but sometimes, change is for the better." He smiled and then reached for her face, caressing it briefly, "Change can sometimes be what you need."

A jolt of electricity ran there Calleigh and she remained still, looking into his eyes. After a moment of silence between them, Calleigh whispered, "Sometimes though, I don't want things to change. I like how they already are."

Staring into her eyes, Tim nodded and then exhaled lightly and looked away, shaking his head, "You can't blame a guy for trying. But, I'll always be there, Calleigh, no matter what, okay?"

Moving closer, Calleigh reached to him, her arms going around his shoulders and giving him a hug, "Thank you, Tim…that means more to me then anything."

Holding on to her, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her in his arms, the warmth and her scent impeding on his senses. He didn't want to let her go, for fear of this not being real, but he knew she wouldn't stay. Their relationship would stay within the bounds of friendship.

Releasing her slowly, he spoke softly, "It seems that you're gonna buck the trend and say screw change."

Looking at him, she shook her head slightly, "What do you mean, Tim?"

Again reaching for her cheek, he sighed and smiled lightly, "You're dead set against anything other than Horatio. Even…even if it's what's best for you."

"And how do you know he isn't what's best for me?" she asked as she searched his brown eyes.

"I only know what I can do for you, Calleigh. I could love you like you've never known, make your wildest desires come alive and I'd take care of you, protect you. I could do this, if you would just allow me the moment." Tim stroked her cheek as their eyes connected and he smiled lightly, "Just let me love you."

Staring at him in disbelief, Calleigh swallowed and whispered, "But I love Horatio, Tim."

"And not me," he answered back lowly. Releasing her completely, he averted his eyes and smiled, "I gave it all I had, and yet, it still wasn't enough."

"I'm sorry, Tim." Dropping her eyes, Calleigh moved to get up, "Maybe I should get going. I'm sure you have things you need to do…"

Tim reached for her to stop her and stood, his brow knit, "You don't have to go, Calleigh. There's nothing left for me to do." He kept his eyes on her and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll behave from now on, I promise."

Looking up at him, Calleigh sighed and crinkled her brow before looking back up at him, "Okay." Sitting back down, she glanced at the clock and then back to him, "When will Emma be waking up?"

"Anytime now. She's going to gain her second wind and then there's no stopping her. She's going to tell you everything she did without stopping to take a breath." Tim laughed and sat back down and relaxed more, "She is aching to tell someone of her trip."

Smiling lightly, Calleigh nodded, "Well, I'm a good listener, so she can let it all out." Sitting back again, Calleigh turned to him, "Have uh, have you heard from Eric?"

Crinkling his brow as he reached for his drink, he shook his head, "No…I haven't heard from him. Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Calleigh debated on telling him about the message she'd gotten on her phone, but then relented, "Well, he uh…he called earlier this morning while I was in the shower. Said he'd be back soon but that was about it. I didn't know if he'd contacted you."

"No, he hasn't but then again, I haven't heard from him in years. I don't see where he'd break tradition now." His tone was sharp and he shook his head, "I won't hold my breath."

Tilting her head, Calleigh crinkled her brow as she looked down some, "What happened between you two? I mean, you usta be best friends and all." Looking at him again, she sighed, "If it's not my business…"

"It's nothing that dramatic, Calleigh. He made some bad mistakes, we just lost contact with each other. It's never going to be the same between us."

Nodding in understanding, Calleigh looked down at her hands and raised a brow, "What happened between us then? Once you left, you never called or anything."

"I wanted to get as far fro m Miami as I could, and I figured that without me around, you'd forget about me. You'd move on with your lives, almost as if I was never apart of them." Running his eyes over her face, he sighed, "it was the worst decision of my life, not calling you, Calleigh."

"So much happened after you left. John killed himself in my lab…Eric lost his badge with some girl, Horatio got married and then lost Marisol…so much has happened." Looking up at him, she shook her head, "I didn't know where you'd gone, otherwise I would have tried to find you."

Taking in all the information, Tim shook his head and sighed heavily, almost unable to listen to all of the horrible things that his friends had encountered in his absence. He thought he had been sparing them the knowledge of where he was when in truth, they had no time to worry about him because of the things that were happening to them.

Regret filled his voice as he looked away and he shook his head again, "You've all been through so much…"

"But so have you," Calleigh countered back with. Giving him a small smile, she sighed, "You became a father, have gotten to spend so much time with Emma, you've been able to watch her grow. Tim, that there is so much more important."

Sighing heavily, Tim nodded, "You're right, she's more important than anything in my life." A smile came over him as he admitted, "If not for her, I don't know where I would be right now."

Chuckling some, Calleigh shook her head, "Probably chasing some hottie and getting into trouble."

"Probably," he chuckled as he looked up. The smile grew as she walked towards them, rubbing her eyes hard. Leaving Calleigh on the couch, he approached and knelt, smoothing her now straight hair away from her eyes, "What's wrong, kiddo? You okay?"

Nodding, Emma leaned into him, her arms going around his neck loosely as she laid her head onto his shoulder. Yawning again, she sighed, "Can we go back to Disney World, daddy?"

"Maybe next year, sweetie." He held her close and then lifted her slightly, "Emma, we have a visitor, remember Calleigh?"

Moving her head, but keeping it on his shoulder, Emma looked over at the woman, her brow crinkling some. Gone was the long flowing lock's of gold, replaced with shorter ones. Nodding slightly, Emma murmured, "She's the pretty lady, daddy."

"She sure is," Tim answered as he gazed at Calleigh. Smiling widely, he shrugged her off his shoulder and nodded toward her, "Don't be rude, kiddo, say hi."

Lifting her head slowly, Emma spoke softly, her voice entrenched deeply in sleep, "Hi..."

Smiling, Calleigh leaned forward, her arms resting on her knees, "Hi Emma. It's good to see you again." Noticing her hair, Calleigh smiled more, "Wow, who did you hair for you? It's beautiful?"

"My Granny. It's straight so it won't tangle," she answered as she turned to Calleigh more. Reaching for her hair, her eyes crinkled and she asked, "Where's your hair? It was so pretty."

"Emma," Tim groaned as he pulled her back, "don't be rude."

Glancing at Tim, Calleigh shook her head, "No, it's okay, Tim." Looking back at Emma, Calleigh gave her a small smile, "Someone cut it while I was sleeping…but, it's okay now, I like it short too."

Emma smiled and nodded, "It's short. Why did someone cut it when you were sleep?"

Tim slapped his face and groaned, closing his eyes at her inquisitiveness. Opening them, he looked to Calleigh to see her smile fading slightly, "Cal…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Tim." Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh tilted her head some, looking at Emma and seeing so much of Tim in her, "They cut my hair because they were mean, Emma. But that person can't do that anymore now. They've gone away and won't be coming back again."

"Good, 'cause they were mean." Emma frowned and then looked to her father, "She's okay, Daddy. Why are you always sad?"

Looking to Calleigh, Tim shook his head and then refocused on Emma, looking into her deep brown eyes. Her curiosity was a product of her concern and he suddenly wished that he'd hidden his feelings for Calleigh more. "I like Calleigh a lot, I just wanted to be sure she was okay."

"She's okay, so don't be sad, Daddy."

Knowing that Emma didn't understand his true feeling, Calleigh looked down at her folded hands for a minute before looking back at them. "She's right, Tim. I'm gonna be okay now. I've got my best friend back with me now."

"Yes, you do," Tim answered as the smile grew. He realized now more than ever that his friendship with her was more important than his heart. "He's not going anywhere and he's going to be on better behavior."

Smirking some, Calleigh chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that…although, he'd better keep his since of humor and snarkiness. I tend to like both those attributes."

"Those are ingrained, you couldn't get rid of them if you tried. But be careful of what you ask for." Tim laughed lightly and reached for her hand, squeezing it, "I let you go because I love you. I'll always be here for you, Calleigh."

"Thank you, Tim," Calleigh replied sincerely as she looked into his eyes. Hearing Emma's giggled, Calleigh smiled and looked at the little girl, "Whatcha giggling about sweetie?"

Covering her face slightly, Emma answered, "Daddy says that he loves you. He doesn't say that unless he means it."

Smiling more, Calleigh leaned over, whispering, "I know, you dad's cool about stuff like that, huh? But, he tells me he loves you more then anyone and anything, so that means you're a very lucky girl."

"I know," she smiled widely. Emma dissolved into giggles and looked to Tim, "I love my Daddy."

"And I love you too," Tim said as he took her into his arms. Holding her close, he closed his eyes and exhaled lightly, rubbing her back slowly. Slowly pulling away, he glanced to Calleigh, smirking, "She's ruthless…"

"Any just what you needed in your life," Calleigh replied as she sat back again. Smiling at the two of them, Calleigh shook her head, "You two look like two peas in a pod though."

"There's nowhere I'll go without her. We're attached to the hip." Tim kissed Emma and tickled her almost incessantly, driving the little girl into fits of laughter. Hearing her beginning to wheeze, he stopped and looked to her, "Emma…baby, are you okay?"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh could hear the lite wheezing and looked at Tim, "What's the matter? Is she okay, Tim?"

"She's asthmatic, severely." Getting up quickly, he moved to the table, opening the drawer. When he didn't find the inhaler, he looked to Emma who was starting to cough, scratching his head, "Where's your inhaler, Emma?"

Moving over to Emma and rubbing her back as she coughed, Calleigh kept a calm voice, "Tim, what about your bags? Did you take it with you?"

"I thought I put it back," Tim said as he crossed the room. He was trying to remain calm, but looking back at her and Calleigh, he couldn't help but become anxious. Walking towards the back, he asked, "Cal…can you get her something to drink?"

"Yeah…" she replied as she stood up. "Come on, Emma, you can come with me while daddy get's your inhaler." Leading the girl to the kitchen, Calleigh looked around, pursing her lips. Going to the cupboards, she began to search for the cups, finding one and getting her some water. Kneeling down, Calleigh placed it into her hands, "Okay, Sweet Pea, small sips, okay?"

"O-okay," Emma rasped as she took the cup. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes and coughed harder, her eyes crinkling. She then looked to Calleigh and shook her head as tears began to fall, "I need my butey…"

Running her hand over her hair, Calleigh nodded, "Your daddy is getting it for you. Just try to stay calm, he's getting it." Moving to her side, Calleigh smiled as she began to rub her back again, "You know, when I was little, my brother had asthma also…and sometimes, it helped if he would close his eyes and think about a special place he really like and my momma would rub his back. You want to try, see if that works for you? I can rub your back for ya."

Nodding quickly she took another sip and looked up, "Where's Daddy?"

Coming into the kitchen, Tim eyed Emma cautiously and then looked to Calleigh, "I've got to take her, I can't find any of her inhalers. I must've forgotten to get a refill." Moving to Emma now, he knelt, "Baby, I've got to take you in for a breathing treatment."

Watching her, Calleigh looked at Tim, "Get your things and I'll drive, Tim. You need to be focused on her."

Tim picked up Emma and then looked to Calleigh, "Are you sure? It's getting kind of late, Horatio will wonder where you are."

"Horatio will understand," Calleigh said as she ushered them out of the kitchen. Going to the couch and getting her purse, she went back to them, "You need anything else?"

Heading to the door with them, Calleigh opened it, letting him go first with Emma and then followed, closing and locking the door behind them. Pulling out her keys, she moved ahead quickly to the elevator, hitting the button. The distraction was one Calleigh needed, but not at the expense of the little girl. Waiting for the doors to open, she decided she'd give Horatio a call once they were at the hospital and Emma was safe.


	32. Chapter 32

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_The most natural, and, consequently, the truest and most intense of the human affections are those which arise in the heart as if by electric sympathy_."

From "The Spectacles" by Edgar Allan Poe

Getting out of her car and walking up the darkened walkway, Calleigh rolled her head on her neck. After spending the last five hours at the ER with Tim and Emma, Calleigh was finally able to take them home and then head home herself. Glancing back to the Hummer that sat in her drive, she readied her key to open the door.

The sound of the door opening caused Calleigh to look up suddenly, the inside lights silhouetting around Horatio. Giving him a small smile, she tilted her head, "Hey, Handsome."

Arching his brow, Horatio nodded and made way for her to enter, closing the door behind her. Watching her walk into the living room, he kept himself calm, the undeniable desire to question her relentlessly, eating at him. He'd been home for hours, and had waited for her patiently. There was a plethora of feelings percolating underneath his surface ranging from concern to anger to finally settling on disappointment in the fact that she hadn't called.

When she settled into a seat, Horatio remained standing, crossing his arms, "Hello to you. I trust everything's okay?"

Releasing a long breath, Calleigh sat back in the corner of the couch, her arms resting on the arm and her hand pushing her hair back some, "Yeah. I uh...I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home. Something came up and I needed to take care of it."

"Something came up?" Uncrossing his arms, Horatio walked to the couch and stood, keeping his eyes on her. She wasn't at odds with anything, her expression was serene and she actually smiled lightly, something that incensed him even more, "You couldn't call me, Calleigh? Let me know if you were okay? Where have you been?"

Sighing, she got up, going to the kitchen and glanced back, seeing him follow her, "I was at the ER with Tim." Going to the refrigerator, she opened it, "Emma went into a asthma attack while I was there and he hadn't gone to get her inhaler refills yet. I offered to drive them being he needed to care for her."

Horatio blistered and his voice raised as he followed her into the kitchen, "And you couldn't call to let me know this? How long had you been with him? Did you spend all day with him?" Standing against the wall, he narrowed his gaze, "You were done with your appointment hours ago, Calleigh."

Pulling out a pitcher of tea, Calleigh glanced at him and then went for a glass, "I'm sorry if I forgot to call, Horatio. But I figured you'd be busy with that scene you were on. Besides, I only stopped by there after I went to the bookstore."

"How long ago, Cal?" His tone became deadly and he glared at her, the anger seeping out, "Why didn't you call to let me know you were going over there?"

Placing the glass down hard on the counter, Calleigh turned her head, glaring, "Since when do I have to check in with you, Horatio? And why are you so concerned with how long I was there? Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you to let me know what's going on with you, Calleigh. You spent time with him, a lot of time, Calleigh. Shouldn't I be concerned?"

Crinkling her brow and turning to him fully, Calleigh's temper began to flare, "Excuse me? Almost ninety percent of the time was at the hospital, Horatio. The other ten percent I was talking to him and Emma when she woke up."

"And still, you didn't think to give me a call? Why, Calleigh?"

"Since when do I have to check in with you and tell you everything I'm doing and every place I'm going?" Calleigh replied back, her voice rising.

"Since the moment you laid down and opened your legs," Horatio responded, the anger bubbling over. He could feel himself loosing control and he stormed away. Going into the bedroom, he slammed the door, the walls shaking.

Standing there fuming, Calleigh left the kitchen, going back out to the living room. Pacing, she looked to her purse and went to it, snatching it up. Heading to the door, she flung it opened and then slammed it back close behind her, making sure he heard her leaving. Going to her car and getting in, she started it and then pushed it into gear. Stepping on the gas, the tires squealed as she pulled out and stopped, placing it into drive and taking off down the street and into the night.

Pacing the room, Horatio felt his anger peak, the need to release over taking him. Not thinking, he picked up the lamp and tossed it into the large mirror, spider webbing it. The destruction didn't stop as the fury coursed through him laying ruin to the room. Spent, he sat on the bed, his chest heaving from exertion and looked around. With his anger now dwindling, he was left with an emptiness that was now all consuming and made worse with knowing that she may not come back.

* * *

Driving through the city and to the other side of town, Calleigh pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the building. With her anger still present, she got out, and headed in, punching the button for the elevator. Running a hand through her hair, she clenched her jaw as his words rang out in her head. Getting on as the doors opened, she paced back and forth in the small compartment as she waited for the door to reopen on the floor she wanted.

The ding of the elevator caused Calleigh to pause in her movement and then stalk out through the open doors. Making her way down the hallway, she came to the door and began to knock on it loudly.

Coming out of Emma's room, Tim arched his brow at the banging on the door and walked to it, hoping that whoever it was, they had a very valid reason for being there. Undoing the locks, Tim snatched the door open, ready to kill but stopping short when he saw her. He could tell that she was upset, her eyes were hardened and glistening and her jaw was clenched, the stress very evident. Stepping aside, Tim asked, "Calleigh…is everything okay?"

Moving past him, Calleigh shook her head before turning back at looking at him, "Mind if I crash on your couch tonight, Tim? I'll be damned if I'm gonna put up with his shit tonight."

Arching his brow, Tim closed the door and followed, chuckling, "First of all, you're going to take the bed, and I'll take the couch, and second…what the hell happened?"

Dropping her purse onto the couch, Calleigh began to pace the living room, "No sooner do I walk in the door and he starts in on me. Wanting to know where I was and all…and I told him. Then…then he wanted to know if I'd been with you all day." Stopping and clenching her jaw, she looked at Tim, "When I asked him when it had become his business where I was and who I was with he proceeded to tell me it was when I laid down and opened my legs."

Stopping in his tracks, Tim's smile faded away and then clenched his fist, his body now starting to shake with fury. Shaking his head, he asked, "Tell me he didn't say that to you, Calleigh."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh raised a brow, "Oh…he did say it. Right there in my kitchen."

Unable to move, he glared at the floor, willing himself to calm. The way he felt at the moment, it would've been nothing for him to cross the city and beat his former boss and friend into a bloody pulp, but as he looked to Calleigh, he could see that he was needed here more. Taking a deep breath, he came closer to her and opened his arms, enveloping her completely. As she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist, he exhaled and whispered, "You want me to beat his ass, Calleigh? You know I'd do it…for you."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh sighed heavily before speaking, "No, I can do that myself…but thanks for the offer." Opening her eyes again, she stared out, asking, "Why doesn't he trust me, Tim? I've never given him a reason not too."

"I don't know, Calleigh. But I know you don't have to worry about anything here. You can stay as long as you need to." Pulling away from her he sighed, "I wished you didn't have to go through this."

Looking up at him, Calleigh shook her head and then looked down, "Why does he have to be so jealous? He knows I'd never cheat on him." Walking away, she rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe I should go back and tell him to leave and find another place to stay."

Knowing that going back was a bad idea, Tim followed and reached to take her arm, shaking his head, "Maybe you two need to cool it tonight. Let yourselves decompress. You can approach him in the morning."

Thinking about what he said, Calleigh nodded and released a deep breath, "Maybe you're right. I just…I don't understand any of this."

Caressing her face, he then dropped his hand and shook his head, "I know exactly what it is. Jealousy is powerful, potent. It makes people do stupid things. Just let him have the night and then go back over there refreshed. But…you're going to have to really sit down and talk with him, Calleigh. He's gotta know, beyond anything that you're there for him."

Nodding, Calleigh knew he was right, but it was still going to be hard. Looking back up at him, she shrugged, "Do you think I was wrong in not calling him? I mean, he was at a crime scene…and we've barely just started this relationship."

Tim sighed and gave her a faint smile, "I hate to say it, Cal, but yeah, you should've called him. I can understand where he's coming from; you're a gorgeous, gorgeous woman and you're hanging around someone who has the hots for you. Yes…I understand fully, but," he paused as he scratched his head, "I don't think I would've went as far as to talk to you like that."

Going over and sitting down heavily onto his couch, Calleigh leaned forward, holding her head in her hands, "Do you know how much of a slut he made me feel like?"

Taking his seat next to her, he sighed and slipped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close, "I can only imagine, but Calleigh, it was his anger talking. You know as well as I do that he adores the ground that you walk on."

"I'm starting to doubt that," Calleigh whispered and then leaned over to him, her head resting on his shoulders. "I don't want to be a possession."

"You're not to be possessed, Calleigh, and that's something you are going to have to talk to him about. You deserve love." Giving her a slight kiss, he sighed heavily, "Just let the night pass and then talk."

"'Kay…" she replied softly and closed her eyes. Staying within his arms, she sighed, "I'm sorry for ruining your night, Tim."

"Actually, the night has just gotten better." He looked down at her and smiled, "You could never ruin my night."

Looking up at him, she nodded slightly, "Thanks, Tim."

"No problem." Rising to his feet, he pulled her along and rubbed her arms, "It's late, you should get some rest and worry about things later. I'll show you where things are."

Walking with him, Calleigh could only wonder what the following day would bring. Granted, she knew Tim was right and that she should have called Horatio, but, with her independence, she still felt that there were some things he didn't need to know about at that particular moment. She had agreed to wait to talk to Horatio, but, even with that, she still had her doubts about their relationship now.

Attempting to clean the room as much as he could, Horatio had finally calmed to where he could think clearly. All of the emotions and anger had gotten in the way, clouding his judgment, and his words. In the silence of her home, he realized that what he had said had the potential to drive her completely away. Slowly, he looked around the room, remorseful at the sight of the spider webbed mirror and shaking his head, the shame of his actions washing over him. He lost his control and in turn it may have cost him the love of his life.

Glancing at his bags that were still sitting at the door, he sighed heavily at the sight of them, knowing that this was the extent of his life. He never thought he'd be brought down this low, having no place to go and nothing of his varied life to remind him of where he'd been. He felt as if he didn't belong anywhere, save for one place, but he knew that he couldn't live there and because of his blindness actions, he didn't deserve to stay with her.

Sitting on the bed, Horatio took a deep breath and released it, thinking of his next step. Moving with a new found determination, he found a pen and paper in the desk that was situated against the wall and began to write. Once he was finished, he folded the piece of paper and then picked up his bags, heading out of the room. Placing the note where he was sure she would be able to, he slipped his hand in his pocket and retrieved the keys, mindful to take her spare off of his ring and left it near the note. With a brief but sorrow filled glance back, Horatio stepped out of the door, pulling it closed softly. It was such a contrast to the brutality of his previous actions that it struck him heavily at the ramifications of what had transpired. He moved slowly towards the darkened Hummer, unsure of where he would go for the night, but certain that things were never going to be the same again.

* * *

Tiptoeing out to the living room, Calleigh stopped short as she saw Tim laying on the couch, his blanket barely covering him. Looking down at the note in her hand, she moved over to him as quietly as she could, placing the note onto the small table and then headed towards the door. With her shoes and purse in hand, she carefully unlocked the door, and slipped out, locking and closing it back behind her. Slipping on her shoes, she then headed for the elevator, her mind set on going home and talking to Horatio.

Driving across town, she went over everything in her head again, even pondering over her feelings for the red head. Years before, they had been close but things had changed. Both had been through so much but had somehow remained close to an extent. She had seen what jealousy could do to a person first hand and did not want to see Horatio contemplate that path.

Making it across town, she pulled up to her house to see his figure walking to the Hummer with bags in hand. Shutting off the car, she got out, her eyes remaining on him. When he closed the door and looked her way, she did the same and walked towards him.

Turning to meet her completely, he kept his eyes on the ground, surprised that she was here. After all that had happened between them, the words that he spat, he didn't think he'd see her again, but now she was making her way towards him, with an expectant expression and he had to now account for his actions.

Once she came to rest in front of him, he lifted his eyes and looked to her, her expression almost ghostly in the moonlight. He could easily see the hurt in her eyes and it broke his heart to have done this to her.

"Calleigh," he started, averting his eyes, "I…I apologize…"

"I think you and I need to sit down and talk, Horatio," Calleigh stated firmly as she looked up at him. Slipping her hands into her pockets, she kept her look firm, not letting any emotions out. "Matter of fact there is a lot we need to talk about."

"I agree," he answered back softly, looking to her. He tilted his head and nodded, watching as she turned and walked towards the house. By her tone, he could tell that she was still seething with anger a complete contrast to the calmness that he now felt. Before she could reach the door, he placed a hand on her arm briefly before letting her go, "There's a note…and your key."

Looking at him, she then turned back, heading to the door. Pulling her keys out again, she unlocked the door, going in and leaving it open behind her for him to follow. Going straight to the living room, she placed her purse down and turned back to him, her arms crossed over her chest. When he entered into the room, she cocked a brow, "Have a seat if you want."

Taking a seat, he looked to her and sighed heavily, shaking his head, "I don't know what came over me, Calleigh."

"Jealousy," she stated simply as she looked over at him from where she was standing. Adverting her eyes, she pursed her lips and then spoke again, "You were jealous that I spent time with another man…a man that is only a friend and has been for years to the both of us."

Listening to her, he nodded and leaned on his thighs, staring at the floor as he answered, "I know how he feels about you, Calleigh. I…I just don't want to lose you."

Crinkling her brow and looking over at him, Calleigh shook her head, "You don't want to loose me? But yet you stood in that kitchen and all but called me a slut, Horatio. I've told you before, I have no feelings for Tim in any romantic fashion…he's only a friend and that's it."

Horatio closed his eyes, the words that he said to her coming back to him fully. Exhaling heavily, he looked to her and spoke, his voice still soft yet holding an edge, "I apologize for the words that I said to you, it was insensitive, inappropriate and not how I truly feel about you, Calleigh. I was angry that you didn't call. How was I supposed to know if you were okay or not? You'd just been through something that was traumatic…" His brow crinkled and he rubbed his neck, "I don't own you, and it was wrong of me to speak as if I did. It's your business who you go to see."

"Horatio, have I given you any reason not to trust me?" Calleigh asked as she turned to him more.

"No, you haven't. I just lost it," he said as he looked to her, "I can't help it, Calleigh. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't be as lucky as I am and Speed's one of them." He gave her a small smile and shrugged, "I wasn't blind back then, Calleigh. I could see that you had something for him."

"But that was years ago…I'm not in love with him, Horatio. I see him only as a friend now. I am in love with you…but I can't be if you keep this jealousy up over a man that I will never be with in that way."

Horatio held her gaze and nodded, "I'll focus on us and not our pasts. But…could you do one thing, Calleigh?" When she arched her brow expectantly, he stood and approached, reaching out to her, "Please…if you're going to be late, call me. Since Larken took you, I've been concerned highly for you. This isn't an attempt to run your life, I just…it would make me feel a bit better if I knew you were okay."

Remembering her previous conversation with Tim, Calleigh nodded, "I…I can do that…and I'm sorry that I didn't. I just figured you'd be busy on that scene and didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm never too busy for you, Calleigh." He sighed and shook his head, "Even if you get my voice mail, I'll call you back. I just want to make sure that you're safe. I can't lose you, not when I just found you." Coming closer to her, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Relaxing her stance, Calleigh looked up at him, and then lowered her eyes, "I should have called…"

"I lost control," he whispered as he looked to the hall, "both with you and after you left." He stood away and caught her curious eyes and shook his head, "As I said, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Looking towards the hallway, Calleigh tilted her head, "Do uh…do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Horatio responded ruefully. His brows raised and he sighed heavily, "I'll replace everything that I've destroyed."

Moving slowly from him, Calleigh went down the hallway and to the spare room. Opening the door and turning on the light, she saw the broken mirror and also noticed the lamp missing. Going in further, she looked around, seeing where he had cleaned up, but also the remains of what was left. Running a hand through her hair and pushing it back from her face, she sighed heavily.

Her silence was unnerving and he waited, calling out, "I lost control, Calleigh. I was angry. I apologize and I will fix it, I promise."

Moving back to the door and shutting off the light, she went back out to the living room, finding him in the same spot. Crinkling her brow somewhat, she looked at him and shook her head, "I lost someone due to jealousy, Horatio, years ago. I've seen what it can do…and I don't want to see you on that same path."

"I don't want to walk down that road," he said as he gazed at her, "I just want to love you, Calleigh." Looking away from her, he built up his courage and then reached for her hand, holding it tightly. For what he was going to say to her, he wanted her to know that he was still there. "Calleigh…I think we should take this slower and I should find a place. Maybe if we have some distance between us, I can cope and deal with things better. I want it to be completely right when it's time."

Understanding his point, Calleigh nodded as she looked at their hands. Lifting her sights up to him, she spoke softly, "You have to do what you feel is right, Horatio. I understand what you're saying…and I want the same for us."

"I want this to last, Calleigh." He brought her into his arms and held her close, "This doesn't change anything, I still love you, I still want to be with you, I just think we need to take our time."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Calleigh laid her head against his chest and whispered, "I love you too, Horatio."

He held her for a moment longer before pulling away, "I'll pay for the destruction, but as for now….I'll go and get a room. It's better this way."

Looking up at him and nodding, Calleigh took in a shaky breath, "Okay." Stepping out of his embrace, Calleigh looked down at the floor as her hands slid into her pockets. The moment seemed awkward, and she looked back up at him, "So you know…my door is always open to you."

"Thank you," he whispered with a small smile. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a soft kiss, feeling the despair welling between them both. Breaking the kiss gently, he exhaled heavily, keeping his eyes down. When he lifted them, he saw the tears and his brow crinkled, reaching to wipe them away with his thumb, "Don't cry, Calleigh. Things will be alright, we're going to be fine."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a shaky breath and tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him, "Where will you stay?"

"I'll get a room, but I won't be out of place for long, I had homeowner's insurance, I can have a place within months." His fingers touched her face and he sighed heavily, "Hopefully, by that time, I will get myself together."

Leaning into his touch, Calleigh lowered her eyes and whispered, "I don't mind you staying here until then, Horatio."

His voice was barely audible as he shook his head, his brow furrowing even more, "I know you don't, but it's better that I go. Distance is what we need right now, in order to grow." Leaning down, his lips brushed hers and he exhaled as he pulled back, "I love you, Calleigh, and this is the reason why I must do this."

Nodding, Calleigh looked around, "I understand." Looking at up at him, she shrugged, "Can you at least stay and have breakfast with me? You have to be to work in a few hours."

Horatio allowed a small smile and nodded lightly, "I would be honored. Why don't you go and get some rest, this day's been long for you."

Shaking her head, she took his hand in hers, "I can sleep later…it's not like I have to go to work or anything. I can at least fix us something to eat."

"Well then, let me help. I promised to cook you a meal anyway." He tried to keep his voice buoyant, but he could feel that he was failing. Staring at their hands intertwined, he sighed heavily and then smiled faintly, "You can get the coffee started."

"Okay," she replied softly and then began to lead him towards the kitchen. Looking back at him, she gave him a small smile, the heavy burden of earlier seemingly gone from her shoulders.

* * *

Picking up the file from her desk, Macy flipped it open and read over the chart quickly and started for the lobby, a smile coming. In the two weeks that she'd been seeing Calleigh, she could see that the young woman was finally starting to embrace therapy and using it to her advantage. There hadn't been a serious crisis, and she was certain that Calleigh was on the right track for healing, but there were still issues she was hesitant to talk about.

Emerging into the lobby, she looked around to see her sitting still, her eyes drawn to the floor as if in deep thought. Macy's smile faded somewhat at the expression on her face and brought the file close to her chest. Approaching her, she pulled her smile back up and tilted her head, "Calleigh, hi. How are you today?"

Coming out of her daze at the sound of the doctor's voice, Calleigh jumped slightly as she looked up, "Oh, Macy…hi."

Gesturing to the door, Macy stepped aside, "You ready to come on back?"

"Yeah…" Calleigh said as she gathered her purse and book and stood up. Following Macy, she smiled faintly as they moved through the door, "Sorry about that. Guess I zoned out there for a moment."

"Oh it's alright," Macy answered as she waved it off. Glancing back at her as they meandered through the office she asked, "Is everything okay today, Calleigh? You seem a bit out of it."

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "I uh, I haven't been sleeping all that well…and someone I'm really close to I rarely get to see now."

Coming to her office door, she pushed it open and allowed her to move first, following and closing the door. She kept a smile as she walked to her desk, putting the file down and then looking to Calleigh as she sat down. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about specifically today?"

Taking a seat and setting her things into the other chair, Calleigh shook her head, "I can't really think of any to be honest."

"I see," Macy answered as she slipped her glasses on. Pushing them up on her nose, she smirked, "Nothing to talk about, that's not something I hear often in my line of business." Leaning forward, she arched a brow, "You realize that you have to show some progress, Calleigh. Since you've been here, you haven't really talked about what's going on with you. It's not healthy to keep things in." Taking a brief look at the file, she asked, "You want to talk about what's keeping you up at night?"

Shrugging, Calleigh crinkled her brow, "Just dreams…about what happened, that's all. I usually go back to sleep a little while later though."

Seeing that she was going to have to pull this out of her, Macy exhaled lightly, "Can you tell me what it is that you dream about? Maybe if we can get to the bottom of them, we can start to eradicate them."

Becoming uncomfortable, Calleigh stood up and began to walk around the office some, her hand's wringing together. Not even with Horatio or Tim had she gone into details of her dreams. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh licked her lips, "Well, uh…each one's different really. Some…some are about when Christopher blew up my vehicle in the garage…others…others are about what he did to me."

Sensing the hesitation, Macy knew that this was what she needed from her. Watching her move about the office, she nodded, "What did he do to you that made such a profound mark on your life, Calleigh?"

Looking down at her hands, Calleigh took in a deep breath, her brow crinkling as the memories haunted her, "He…he would read to me…and quote Edgar Allan Poe poems and stories. When…when he was stalking me and would send gifts, each card had a quote by Poe. He uh…he was also constantly touching me in some ways or another."

"Did you often wonder why he decided to use Edgar Allan Poe instead of other romantic poets? You do know the connotation behind Mr. Poe's work, right? It's deeply entrenched in the macabre and death. Why would he use that to woo you?"

"He said Poe saw the beauty of both life and death. Not all his work was about death…some…some that he read to be was rather beautiful." Looking over at Macy, Calleigh shook her head, "He was an English professor…he studied Poe."

"How did you feel about him reading to you? Touching you? You had to feel violated," Macy stated as she watched Calleigh intently. It was delicate, the work that she was doing and she had to step carefully.

Dropping her eyes, Calleigh began to move again, "I didn't like it…I tried to think about other things. But I had to play it out like I enjoyed it. I didn't want him hurting anyone."

"How does this translate to your intimate moments now? Do you have hesitation?" Macy asked, as she began to make notations.

Moving to the window and looking out, Calleigh nodded slightly, "The first time…when I got back…it…it was difficult for me. Even now sometimes it bothers me a little." Lulling her head back and closing her eyes, Calleigh sighed, "One thing that Christopher told me was that when him and his wife would read…that let to them being intimate."

"I see, and do you find yourself wanting the same thing?" At Calleigh's expression, she sat back and crossed her arms, relaxing in her seat, "Do you sometimes wish that your lover would read to you?"

"Me? No…never. That's just a little too weird to me personally," Calleigh said as she turned back, looking at Macy. "No, if someone reads to me, I just like to listen and then discuss what was being read."

"Okay," Macy nodded. It was evident that Calleigh was either hiding her fears deeply or that she was coping really well. Chuckling lightly, she nodded, "Well, Calleigh, it seems that you're coping very well. I cannot stress enough, however, how important it is to talk about things that bother us." Glancing to her side, she narrowed her brow, "I see you didn't bring your journal. Are you using it still?"

Looking at the woman, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah. I forgot to grab it before I left. I was trying to get to lunch with my…uh, friend." Seeing Macy's expression, Calleigh sighed and relented, "Fine…boyfriend."

"Why are you so reluctant to share things, Calleigh? This is just to help you," Macy said as she narrowed her sights. Letting the issue go slightly, she continued, "Now, tell me about the missing person in your life. How did that come about?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh walked back over to her chair and sat down, "We had a fight…and he thought it'd be best if he moved out and got his own place," Calleigh replied as she looked down at her hands.

"Moved out," Macy said as she made more notations, "it seems that this relationship is devolving. This type of separation speaks to needing space, distancing themselves from the issue. Are you having problems?"

Keeping her eyes down, Calleigh shook her head minutely, "I didn't call him and he freaked out. I was with another friend at the hospital. His daughter had gotten sick and needed to be taken in, so I drove him and didn't call to let Ho…him know. When he found out I was with my friend, he lost it."

The reaction from Calleigh was immeasurable, and Macy frowned, "He got upset because you didn't call, or was it the fact that you were hanging out with another friend?"

"Both. He was scared something might have happened to me again…and…" she sighed heavily, "our friend…well, he like's me…in a romantic way, but I only see him as a friend and I've stated that I don't know how many times."

"But he perceives this as a threat to your relationship. Why was his first suggestion to move out?" Macy asked, trying to understand.

Looking up, Calleigh shrugged, "He thought we were taking things too fast and we should slow down. We talk everything out…after we both cooled off some, and he all but trashed my quest room."

Macy shook her head and sighed, "It's a good thing that he decided to take himself out of the equation before things got too bad. The reaction that he had was clearly out of hand. How are you adjusting in his absence?"

"Not good. I miss him at night a lot. He was always there when I would have a dream…and I felt safe." Looking at her, Calleigh bite her lip and then shrugged again, "I know he was jealous of our friend being around, but he'd never do anything to hurt me. He's not anything like that."

Macy nodded again and gave her an encouraging smile, "Does he come over a lot? Are you spending quality time with each other?"

Huffing and shaking her head, Calleigh turned some in the chair, bringing her right leg up under her, "Uh, no. I'm lucky to see him twice a week now. His job demands long hours from him…so he usually goes to the hotel being it's late when he gets off most nights."

"And how does not seeing him make you feel?" Macy centered her attention on Calleigh and waited, already seeing the vestiges of sadness erupting.

"Alone…and unhappy…" Calleigh said softly, keeping her eyes down from her. "I usta see him everyday at work…now with me home, I can't even do that."

Macy sighed and then sat back, glancing at the clock and then making a notation. She could see as well as hear the despair in Calleigh and knew that it was important to keep her positive. Taking off her glasses, she narrowed her brow, "Calleigh, in order for you to piece back your life, you have to be willing to acknowledge that there are issues that you need to start talking about. I want to send you back to work, but I don't want to do that if there is a possibility of you having difficulties in coping. I want you to be completely prepared for taking back your life. You understand this, right?"

Nodding slightly, Calleigh looked up at Macy and released a breath, "I understand fully."

"Good. Remember, anything that you say here with me will not be repeated, so feel free to do what you need to do, say what you need to say to get it out. The more you talk about it, the more you'll be able to cope with it." Macy smiled and then rubbed her eyes, exhaling lightly, "I know how hard it is to trust once something like this happens, but it's imperative that you begin to open those doors."

Biting the inside of her lip, Calleigh looked down, "I…it's hard…I don't know where to start."

"It's going to be hard, but that's what I'm here for. I'll guide you through it, Calleigh. And as for where to start, how about I let you think about it for our next session, okay?"

"Okay," Calleigh replied as she looked back up at her. "When do you want us to meet again?"

"Is Thursday good for you?" Macy asked as she looked to her. Her smile brightened as she stood, watching as Calleigh stood along with her. Walking around her desk, she came to the young woman and walked with her to the door, "There's something I want you to do, Calleigh. Talk to your boyfriend, let him know how you feel. It's important that you begin to express how you feel to others."

"If I see him…" Calleigh replied as she looked at the other woman. Turning to her more as they reached the door, Calleigh sighed, "I'll try though."

"That's all that you can do, Calleigh. Just try," Macy answered, opening the door. Standing next to it, she nodded, "Things are going to work out, Calleigh. You just have to have a bit of faith."

Nodding, Calleigh held her things close to her chest and gave Macy a small smile, "See you Thursday." Leaving out, Calleigh took in a long deep breath, releasing it slowly and deciding she'd make a stop on the way back home.


	33. Chapter 33

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_A valet, of stealthy step, thence conducted me, in silence, through many dark and intricate passages in my progress to the studio of his master."_

From "The Fall Of The House Of Usher" by Edgar Allan Poe

Carrying a bag of food in one hand and a drink carrier in the other, Calleigh stepped off the elevator and looked around the busy lab. It had been weeks since she had stepped foot into the building, and even now, she still felt hesitant in some ways. Since her abduction and return, she hadn't even called anyone from the lab, wanting her space and time to come to terms with what had happened. And know, she had stepped into the lion's den, knowing there would be questions.

Spotting Theresa behind the desk, Calleigh walked over to her, placing the food and drinks onto the small counter, "Hey Theresa, is Horatio in?"

Looking up to see her, Theresa nearly came out of her seat as she smiled widely, the surprise evident in her eyes. Tempted to rise and embrace the firearms expert, she laughed, "Calleigh! It's been too long. How are you?" Shaking her head quickly, she amended her question as she pulled out the visitor's badge and a pen, "Never mind…you want to see Lieutenant Caine? Let me check…um…yeah, he's in his office. Do you want me to call ahead?"

"Uh…no, that's okay. I'm sure he can see me. I have his lunch." Signing the paper and taking the badge, Calleigh nodded to her and began to head towards the stairs.

Walking through the atrium, Jesse noticed her as she walked towards the stairs, his brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't called anyone to let them know that she was back in town, but as he concentrated on her gait and appearance, he could tell why. Gone was the natural spring in her step and the expression on her face told of the trials she'd been through. Seeing her determined gaze, he decided to let her go, he'd made a note to call her in the future.

Going up the steps, Calleigh came to the familiar door, finding it closed. Taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, she reached up, knocking on it and waiting for him to answer.

Horatio glanced at the door and then to his son, holding up his hand as he spoke. He wasn't expecting anyone at the moment and the unannounced visitor drew his irritable scowl as he stood, making his way to the door. "Who is it?"

Standing outside the door, she heard his gruff voice and wondered if it was a bad time to pop in. Taking in a breath as the door swung open, she looked up to see him, their eyes meeting. Giving him a small smile and raising the bag, she spoke softly, "I brought you some lunch."

Startled by her presence, Horatio's expression relaxed and his eyebrows rose as he glanced at the bag, partially unable to speak. Since leaving her place two weeks ago, there had hardly been time to see her and when they did see each other, it was awkward, his exhaustion from the job taking its toll on him. Clearing his throat, he motioned for her to enter into the office, gesturing to Kyle, "Um…Calleigh, you know my son, Kyle."

Kyle raised his hand and waved, his smile growing, "Hi, Ms. Duquesne. I was just talking to Dad about something, I won't be much longer."

"Oh…" Calleigh replied, and glanced at Horatio. Giving Kyle a small smile, she then looked at Horatio and handed him the bag and one of the drinks, "I can't stay long anyways. So, here you go." Looking back at Kyle, she smiled, "Nice seeing you again, Kyle."

"Wait, Calleigh, don't go," Horatio requested as he juggled the bag and drink in his hands. He was puzzled by her demeanor, making a step towards her, "Come in and join us."

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked into his eyes, "No, I don't want to disturb your time with Kyle. I'll come back some other time, Horatio."

Standing, Kyle made his way over to them and clapped his father on the shoulder, "Dad, I can talk to you later. I won't be leaving for another three days, I'll call you." Smiling and turning to Calleigh, he nodded, "It was nice to see you again, Ms. Duquesne."

Horatio stood back and allowed Kyle to pass, "Be careful out there, son." Kyle nodded and chuckled, leaving the two alone. For a long moment, silence hovered between them and he shifted his weight slightly, looking to her, "Take a seat, Cal?"

"Horatio, if you're busy I can come back…" she said only to be silenced by his look. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back into the lab behind her and then back to him, "Okay…" Going in, she went over to the chairs in front of his desk and took a seat. Holding the drink carrier with her drink, she watched as he came around his desk and took a seat. "I didn't know Kyle was here…"

"Yeah," he said as he set the bag down. A small smile came and he shook his head, "Kyle's joining the military, he says that he wants to do something better with his life." Rubbing his temple, the smile faded and he sighed heavily, "I wanted him to do something, but it's hard for me to…I just found him."

Nodding in understanding, Calleigh tilted her head, "It's hard to let go…" Seeing his nod, Calleigh looked down, "I'm sure this is gonna be just as hard for him as it is for you."

"I wouldn't say that. He's pretty excited about it all." Dipping his hand into the bag, he arched his brow as he looked to Calleigh, "You got my favorite?"

"Yeah, I uh…I was near there and I know you sometimes don't get a chance to go get something for yourself…" she replied as he pulled out a second sandwich. Releasing a deep breath, she shrugged, "I uh…I had thought we could have lunch together."

"I don't see why we can't still have lunch…unless you had something to do?" He pushed the sandwich toward her and tilted his head, giving her a charming smile, "I never really liked eating alone."

Taking the sandwich, Calleigh gave him a small smile and sat back some. Unwrapping it, she looked over at him as he did the same, "So uh…how's it going?"

Noticing the instant awkwardness, he concentrated on his sandwich and sighed heavily, "Busy. Several cases are coming in and we're shorthanded. Not only am I involved in those cases, but the higher ups are on my ass about the budget shortfall." Realizing that she was staring at him, he stopped and grinned, "You asked how I was doing, not why my life is a living hell right now." Poising the sandwich at his lips, he asked, "How are you doing, Calleigh? I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to come by…"

"It's okay, I know you're busy, Horatio," Calleigh replied as she pulled off a piece of her sandwich. "But…I'm okay. I'm still going to therapy and I even watched Emma the other day for Tim."

"That's good." Horatio took a bite then chewed it several times before swallowing. He looked to Calleigh and saw the disappointment in her eyes, "Calleigh…how are you…really?"

Chewing her sandwich, she reached over, getting her drink and opening it, "Okay I guess. I sleep when I can, go to therapy and then go back home unless I find something else to do."

Nodding, Horatio stared at his sandwich, "I miss you so much, Calleigh. Even when I'm at my busiest, I think of you." Lifting his eyes to her and reached for her hand as it rested on her drink, he whispered, "My life is missing something without you in it."

Meeting his eyes, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I know how that feel's…but there's noting we can do about it, is there?"

Retracting his hand, he answered, "No…not yet" Feeling the anger welling inside of him, he got up and went to the window and looked down into the trace lab, his brow furrowing, "I want to be with you, I want a life with you. I want to…love you, but I…just don't know…"

Dropping her head some, Calleigh blinked slowly, "Then maybe it just wasn't meant to be for us, Horatio." Tears began to well in her eyes as she spoke the words and Calleigh fought to keep them from falling. With her appetite gone, Calleigh wrapped her sandwich back and stood, "Maybe it's best if I go…"

"No, please, don't go." He turned to see her moving towards the door and countered her, "Please…Calleigh, don't go."

Stopping and looking to him, Calleigh shook her head, "Horatio…none of this is working with us. We hardly see or talk to each other and when we do it's too damn awkward. I need someone that can be there for me when I need them…and you can't."

"I'm trying, Calleigh. I'm trying to do what I can, but I'm failing." Looking away from her he shook his head, feeling dejected, "You're right, this isn't working for us. I promised something and couldn't make good on that promise. You do need someone who can be there for you…you deserve that much."

Watching him, Calleigh could feel the tears coming and whispered, "I'm sorry, Horatio…" With that, she opened the door, going out it swiftly and down the stairs. Walking as fast as she could to get away from there, she headed for the elevators, hoping no one would stop her.

Her quick absence left a gaping hole in his heart and he grappled with what was now his reality. She was gone, and with her the hopes of them reconnecting. As he strode to the door, he gripped it hard and then slammed it, the despair and fury filling him completely. Nothing was ever going to be the same for him.

* * *

Concern wafted through him as he drove back to his apartment, the idea of being unable to raise Calleigh eating at him. As par for the norm, he hadn't heard from her after her session, but as the hours ticked by, he started to worry. Usually, she would give him a call to discuss what went on during her day, never failing to recognize how talkative she was on the days she went to therapy, but today, she was curiously silent. In all of his worrying, he decided to take a ride to her house to check up on her only to find the house darkened and her car gone. Finding it odd, he had no choice but to follow up with Horatio, thinking that she may have opted to spend the night with him. He really didn't want to impede on their evening, but his concern would not abate.

Pulling up to the hotel, he paused for a second before getting out, making sure that this was really what he wanted to do. It took him no time to get to Horatio's door and as he raised his hand to knock, he paused for a slight moment before taking the plunge.

Sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands, Horatio couldn't get what had transpired between him and Calleigh out of his head. So much he'd wanted to just throw everything away and be there for her fully, but he knew she'd never let him do that. Even as much as he tried to make time for them over the past week's, nothing ever seemed to work out for them.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thought's and he lifted his head, looking towards it. When another knock came, he slowly got up, going over to it and opening it. Finding Tim on the other side, Horatio rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I help you, Speed?"

"Where is she?" Tim growled as he glowered at him. Moving quickly, Tim pushed his way in the door and then glanced around the room, seeing no evidence of Calleigh. Turning on Horatio once more, he grabbed the older man by his shirt and planted him against the door, "What did you do?"

Knowing already he was talking about Calleigh, Horatio's brow crinkled, "I let her go instead of making her suffer…" Getting his arms up between them and pushing Tim off of him, Horatio glared, "She wanted someone who could be there for her…and it's obvious I can't."

Standing away from him, Tim's deadly glare was centered on the red head and shook his head, trying to reign in the unimaginable fury that coursed through him. He once offered to kick his ass, now he was more than ready to deliver that promise to her.

Taking a deep breath, however, he finally locked his sights on the older man and spoke haltingly through clenched teeth, "You keep hurting her, but she still loves you. She's always going to love you, no matter how much you try and push her away. Why can't you just let go just once? She deserves a man who would love her, be there for her. You can but you won't. Why?"

"I've tried, dammit! But between work and trying to get my home going, I haven't had the time to devote to her." Walking away from him and running a hand through his hair, Horatio sighed, "I try to get off early so I can spend time with her…I call whenever I get even a minute."

Tim watched as Horatio paced and crossed his arms, arching a brow. He knew just how passionate he was about the job and could understand that getting his life back in order was going to take time, but there had to be some other way. The one thing that was certain that Calleigh was suffering either way.

Rubbing his cheek, he sighed and gestured to him, "She needs all that you have and then some, and right now, she can't get it, but she's not going to move on, Horatio. She loves you, she'll always love you even if you'll never get yourself together, you've ruined her. You may have let her go, but she's never going to let you go."

"Speed, I've been doing everything I can. I've tried to make this work between us. Yes, I do love her…I always have. But she deserves better then this…better then me." Stopping, Horatio shook his head, "I just…I don't know what else to do."

"How about try harder. I've seen you when you're on the job, you never stop until you have exactly what you want. Is Calleigh worth your passion? Is she worth that extra mile?" Tim stared at Horatio as their eyes met and smirked, "You're relentless in the pursuit of justice, will you be the same in the pursuit of her heart?"

Nodding some, Horatio took in a deep breath, and looked down, raising a brow, "I figured you would have swooped in trying to claim her as yours, Speed. I know you're in love with her as well. Why are you trying to help me?"

Tim laughed mirthlessly and shook his head, "I never took you to be slow from the starting line, but damn, Horatio. She's in love with you not me. We've come to an understanding, Calleigh and I, we're very good friends, and as her good friend, it's my responsibility to make sure she's happy. She's happy with you."

"With me…" Horatio whispered as his eyes stayed down. Going over and sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Horatio looked over at Tim, "I don't know how to work this, Speed. I've got to spend time with Kyle being he's leaving at the end of the week…I'm short handed at the lab with you and Calleigh gone…I'm needed at my place for input on the construction…"

"Figure it out, H." Tim laughed and turned toward the door, glancing back at the perplexed look on Horatio's face, "You love puzzles, piece this one together. But be quick about it, I'm not going to let her suffer for long."

Looking up at him, Horatio raised a brow, "You came here looking for her. Why?"

Tim's smile faded and he glanced away, "She's not at home, and I didn't know where else to look. She's not answering her cell…I'm worried."

"What do you mean she's not at home? It's late, she should be there…and she always answers her cell in there's a pro…" Looking at him, Horatio went over, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, "We need to get over there, Speed."

Tim waited for him at the door and followed him out, seeing the determined gait. He could see that the fire for Calleigh wasn't extinguished and he was going to do everything possible to get them together.

* * *

Driving across the city with the light bar going, Horatio maneuvered the hulking vehicle in and out the light traffic on the streets. Coming to her neighborhood, the shut the light's off but kept at an accelerated speed, needing to get to her. Coming to her house, he pressed on the break, the ties sliding to a stop before he quickly got out. Looking back as Tim pulled up behind him on his bike, Horatio headed for the door.

Coming up behind him, Tim shook his head, looking at the still darkened house, "I've done this, H. She's not here."

"She has to be, Speed…" Horatio said as he reached her door. Ringing the doorbell, they waited getting no response. Furrowing his brow, Horatio knocked on the door hard, "Calleigh!"

Tim stood back and saw a light come on and then placing his hand on Horatio's shoulder to stave the knocking, "She's here, I think she's coming to the door."

Frowning at the knocking, Calleigh walked to the door in just her long tee-shirt and panties. Looking out the peep hole and seeing both Horatio and Tim, she sighed as spoke loudly, "Go away!"

Tim snickered and shook his head, "I think she's pissed at you."

"You don't say," Horatio responded as he turned back to the door. Knocking harder, he exhaled heavily, "Calleigh…come on. Open up."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Walking away from the door and turning the light back off, Calleigh went back to the living room, sitting back down on the floor next to the candles she had lit and pick up the book she'd purchased once again.

"Any more bright ideas?" Tim asked as he looked to Horatio, "She's not very receptive to you at the moment." Gently pulling him away from the door, he knocked and called out, "He's leaving, Cal. You can let me in."

Staying where she was, Calleigh began to read again from the spot she'd left off, ignoring his request.

Raising a brow as he stood to the side, Horatio watched and waited before looking at Tim, "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Guilty by association," Tim responded as he grew irritated. Knocking on the door more, he called loudly, "C'mon, Cal. Open the door."

Turning the page, Calleigh reached over for her earphones, placing them into her ears and then picking up the small MP3 player. Finding a song she wanted, she turned it up and then set it back aside.

Sighing, Horatio looked around and shook her head, "She doesn't want me here, Speed."

Remembering at the last moment her hide a key, Tim shook his head and bent. Coming back up to face him, he smirked, "If she didn't want us in, she should've taken this up." Placing the key in the lock, Tim turned it and entered, seeing the flickering light in the living room. Walking slowly, he called out to her, approaching the living room. When he saw her earplugs in, he waved his hand and called out louder, "Calleigh!"

Jumping and dropping her book, Calleigh pulled her earplugs out and jumped up to her feet. Moving towards him, Calleigh's brow furrowed, "Can't you understand I don't want to see you or him?"

"Him, I understand," Tim said as he hiked his thumb at Horatio, "but why me? What did I do?"

"You brought him here!" she said as she shoved him back.

"Looks like you're guilty by association," Horatio chimed in as he leaned towards him more.

Glaring at Horatio, he shook his head and refocused, furrowing his brow, "I think it's time that you stop acting childish, Calleigh. He wants to talk this out."

"I'm tired of talking…talking apparently never works!" Calleigh fumed as she looked at the two of them. Turning her sights to Horatio, Calleigh shook her head, "You should've just left me out there in that dessert."

Stepping from behind Tim, Horatio centered his sights on Calleigh and clenched his teeth in an effort to contain his anger. "Don't ever say that, Calleigh. Don't…Ever…Say …that."

"Why not? Is the great Horatio Caine gonna throw another temper tantrum and tear up my home if I do?" she yelled at him. "Or will you accuse me of sleeping with Tim this time?"

Stepping back, the fury drained out of him and he shook his head, "I don't think there's anything more I can do here. I won't bother you any longer, Calleigh." Turning to Tim, he shrugged, "We should leave her alone, Speed."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh continued to glare at Horatio, her temper getting the best of her. Clenching her jaw, she shook her head, "I should've known you'd be just like all the others."

Stopping in his tracks, Horatio turned to face her, his brow furrowing, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she spat back, her cheeks flushed with her anger.

Feeling no need to hold back, Horatio stepped forward and spoke through clenched teeth, "I did not screw you just to leave you, Calleigh. I love you, I have loved you and I will love you. I'm just going through so much right now." Calming slightly, he shook his head, "I don't have a home, work is too much, and I'm losing you."

"And what have you been doing to stop that? Nothing!" she said, pointing at him and then turning and walking away.

Reaching for her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, his anger flaring, "Dammit, Calleigh, I'm one person. The job alone is enough to put someone in the ground, but add on to the stress of piecing my life back together and …losing out on the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Releasing her, he held her gaze as his expression relaxed and his brows raised, "I understand that you need support, Calleigh. That you need someone…but understand where I'm coming from."

Breathing heavily, Calleigh shook her head, "No Horatio, you understand…I need someone that's gonna be there for more then two to three hours a week!"

"Alright,…fine! More than two to three hours a week… I think I can work that in," Horatio spat back as he kept his eyes on her. His anger was at it's peak and he felt his control slipping. In spite of that, he held on to make sure that she knew that he wasn't going to give up. "I'll drop something…anything to show you that I want you in my life."

While they were going back and forth, Tim eyed the book on the floor and crossed to it, picking it up. Thumbing through it, he frowned, "Since when did you dig Poe?"

Turning towards Tim, Calleigh saw her book in his hands and moved quickly, snatching it from him, "I think you two need to go now." Holding it close to her chest, she moved from the two of them, "It's late and I need to get some sleep."

Tim traded glances with Horatio and shook his head, "I think it's time we leave, Horatio. She's not kidding."

Staring at Calleigh, he sighed, "I won't stop until you realize that we need to be together."

"We'll see about that," she replied firmly with a raise of her brow. Moving out of their way, she continued to clutch at the book, "Now will you please go so I can get some sleep?"

Hesitating slightly, Horatio nodded and turned to walk away, only giving a short glance to her. She wasn't giving one bit, but neither was he, and once he had something in mind, he didn't stop until he had it.


	34. Chapter 34

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

__

"_In our endeavors to recall to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves upon the very verge of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember.__"_

From "Ligeia" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting in the corner of her couch, Calleigh turned the page of her book, reading the words that seemed to just flow off the page to her now. Since finding almost the same book that Christopher had, Calleigh had taken to reading it through out the day and night, it seemingly taking over her life. When she would fall asleep it would be while reading, only to awaken sometime later still holding the book. As she read, she could almost hear Christopher's voice as if he was reading the words to her in her mind.

Reaching down and scratching her bare leg, she shifted some, the nightshirt she'd been wearing since the night before riding up high on her thigh. The sound of the doorbell ringing caused her to look towards the door and then rang again. Marking her page, she got up, placing the book out of sight before going to answer.

Checking the peephole, Calleigh sighed heavily as she saw Horatio standing there. Throwing the locks, she pulled it opened and cocked a brow, "What do you want now?"

Hearing her sharp tone, Horatio held up the bag, and gave her a slight smile, "I had some time, I thought I'd bring lunch." He waited for her to answer and raised his brows expectantly, "Are you going to let me in?"

Glancing at the bag and then back to him, Calleigh sighed and stepped back, opening the door more, "Fine…but only because you'd probably perch on my porch if I don't." Once he'd entered, she closed the door and headed towards the hallway, "Be right back."

Horatio kept his eyes down and nodded, "I'm not going anywhere. I brought your favorite, you shouldn't let it get cold."

Not replying, Calleigh went to her room and got a pair of shorts from her dresser. Slipping them on, she then headed back out to find him already sitting down on the couch. Without a word, she went to the kitchen and got silverware and two bottles of water before going back. Placing one of each down onto the end table next to him, she then went to the recliner at the opposite end and took a seat.

"Calleigh, I thought we would eat together, aren't you hungry?" Trying to keep a positive outlook on her behavior, he smiled lightly, "It's your favorite."

"I can eat just fine from here," she stated as she looked at him. "Now, are you gonna give me my food or do I have to beg for it?"

"Sure," Horatio responded as he picked up her plate. Getting up he delivered it to her and bent, whispering lightly, "I had it specially made for you."

Taking it, she kept her eyes down until he moved from her. Uncovering the plate, she saw the offerings and picked up a small bite with her fork, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Settling back down, Horatio uncovered his own plate and began to eat, the silence hovering between them. For a long moment, no one said anything until Horatio cleared his throat lightly and turned to look to her, wiping his mouth, "So…um…what have you been up to Calleigh?"

Stopping her chewing, she looked up at him and then lowered her eyes back to her plate and swallowed, "Not a lot…just hanging around here mostly and going to therapy."

"Therapy? How's that going for you, are you making any progress?" Setting his plate aside, he focused fully on her, hoping that the window to communicate was open. He relaxed his head on his hand as he propped it up against the couch and smiled lightly, "You seem to be doing okay."

"I'm far from okay according to the doctor. I go see her again tomorrow." Taking another small bite, Calleigh chewed slowly as she continued to look at her food.

"Well, at least you're keeping up with it," Horatio said as he nodded. Crinkling his brow, he asked, "So…are you reading Poe still?"

Stopping again, Calleigh crinkled her brow before looking over at him, "Why does it matter?"

"I was just wondering, I didn't think you read Edgar Allan Poe. Are you interested in his works?" The reaction he got from his question perplexed him and he hoped that she would expound on it more.

Thinking quickly to try to cover herself, Calleigh shook her head, "No…just looking up something for my journal." Picking up another small bite, she glanced at him, "What, Horatio?"

"Calleigh, if there's something you want to talk about, you know you can talk to me. Is there something bothering you?" Horatio gazed at her wishing that she would talk to him, wanting to take her into his arms and never let her go. "Calleigh, talk to me."

"I'm fine, Horatio…really." Taking the bite of food, she then set her plate onto the table and reached for her water. Swallowing, she opened it and shrugged, "I'm just having trouble sleeping as usual."

Inching closer, his voice held a tone of concern as he reached for her, "Are you still having nightmares? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just the same one's over and over. That's why Doctor Macy has me writing in the journal…and I had to look up that quote, so she'd know what I was talking about."

"Maybe I can help…what was the quote?"

Remembering a little of what she read, Calleigh shrugged, "In our endeavors to recall to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves upon the very verge of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember."

Horatio watched her intently and then came closer, "Does this have anything to do with Larken? Didn't you say he read to you sometimes?"

Nodding some, Calleigh sighed, "I still have dreams…nightmares about him. That's why the doctor has me writing them down."

Chancing a look to her eyes, he then settled next to her, "Calleigh, it's going to be alright. We'll work through this."

Looking over at him, Calleigh took in a shaky breath and then looked down at her hands, "How can you be so sure, Horatio?"

Reaching out to her, he lifted her chin and smiled knowingly, "Because you are stronger than what you think, Calleigh. It's just going to take time and patience. You're going to make it through this."

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh could see the love and understanding that resided there. Swallowing, Calleigh whispered, "I don't feel so strong anymore. I feel like I'm out of control…and that scares me."

"You have an added advantage, Calleigh." Taking in her confused expression, he smiled more, "You have me. I'll look out for you and when you feel as if you're losing it, I'll be there to bring you back. I promise this, with all my heart, Calleigh. I can't live my life without you in it anymore."

"But you said we needed space…and with you working like you have been…"

"My priorities were screwed. I realize that I need you, Calleigh." Standing, he took her into his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry for what I've done, Calleigh. I've made a mistake."

Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh anchored herself to him, the warmth and strength he held making her feel safe once more. Slowly opening her eyes, Calleigh whispered, "I've missed you…"

The sound of her acceptance made his heart bloom and he smiled, "I've missed you, so much Calleigh." His arms tightened around her and he took in a deep breath and exhaled, turning to nuzzle her neck, "I love you, Calleigh."

"I love you…" she whispered back as she held onto him tighter. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Calleigh's hand moved up from his waist to the back of shoulders. Breathing in his scent, a faint smile appeared as she spoke softly, "How are we gonna do this, Horatio?"

"Very carefully," Horatio responded in a whisper. He pulled her away and wiped at her cheek, allowing his touch to linger. The moment was serene as he bent to kiss her, "It's going to take some interesting maneuvering, but I'll make it happen. I have to…"

Nodding slightly, Calleigh looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry for kicking you out last night."

Horatio shook his head lightly and smiled, "Sometimes, I need something to bring me off my high horse, and make me see what's right in front of me. You actually did me a great service, Calleigh." He bent to kiss her again and he closed his eyes, holding her tighter to him. She felt good in his arms, like she belonged there. Longing to keep her there, he was reticent to part from her but realized the need to breathe and slowly detached himself from her. Opening his eyes, he smiled, "I wonder if you'll allow me to stay tonight? I have to go back to work, but tonight…"

"Don't forget to bring a change of clothes with you for work tomorrow," she replied as she gazed into his eyes. Reaching up, her fingers touched his chin and she gave him a small smile, "Just call me before you leave and I'll have dinner waiting, okay?"

His smile widened and he chuckled as he pressed his body against hers, "I won't forget, although I'll be hard pressed to remember in my effort to get home to you quicker." Moving her hair out of her eyes, he nodded, "I'll remember."

Giving him another kiss, she then parted from him and raised a brow, "Anything special you want for dinner tonight?"

"Surprise me, Cal." The sound of the clock chiming caught his attention and he sighed ruefully, "I'm sorry, Cal, I have to go, but I'll be back after work." Caressing her face, he arched a brow, "This day is going to be so much harder."

"I know…but, if you want and get a few minutes, call me and we can talk," she said as she leaned her face into his touch.

"You'll be the first number I call," he whispered, unable to keep his eyes off of her. The more he stood in her presence, the more he wanted to stay, a small chuckle rising, "Maybe I can call in sick, lunch didn't agree with me."

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed, "That would be a first…you calling in sick. They'd think the sky had fallen or something."

"People get sick after lunch all the time, it's a natural occurrence," Horatio responded smoothly. His fingers caressed her skin lightly and he sighed, knowing that ultimately, he was going to have to go. His hands dropped to her waist and he averted his eyes, shaking his head, "I gave it my best shot." Meeting her eyes, he grinned boyishly, "My efforts must mean something, don't they?"

"They do." Moving onto her tip toe, she gave him a kiss and smiled, "For your effort."

Looking down on her, he chuckled and his brows raised as he released her, "Worth the wait. I'll give you a call when I can, Cal." Taking her hand, he squeezed, "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course." Giving him another small smile, they began to walk towards the door and she looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face and the light back in his eyes. As they reached the door, she turned to him, "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Cupping her face, he bent to kiss her gently speaking softly, "Lock the doors, beautiful."

"Always." Giving him a smile, she opened the door for him, "See you tonight."

Horatio walked through and then turned back to her, winking, "Tonight. Take care, Cal."

"You too, Handsome," she replied as she leaned on the door jam. Watching as he walked to the Hummer, Calleigh then called out to him, "Love you…"

"I love you," he returned as he reached the Hummer. Opening the door, he waved to her and slipped his sunglasses on his face. He truly didn't want to leave her, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. Exhaling heavily, he took a seat and watched as she stood at the door, waiting for him to drive off. He now had the rest of the day to ponder how to make up for all he'd done.

* * *

Driving up to her home, Eric came to a stop and parked his car, momentarily perplexed that a departmental Hummer was in the drive. Shutting the engine down, he arched a brow as he got out, smoothing the silk shirt out and smiled, noticing that her own car wasn't there. Closing the door, he shook his head and started across the street, his heart beating in anticipation. He hadn't seen or spoken to Calleigh in months and realized that he had some explaining to do, but he already knew the route to take to avoid her fury.

Licking his lip's at the thought of their last night together, the passion that was boiling between the two of them unable to be contained. Clearing his throat, he saw a shadow through the window and grinned wickedly, wondering if she'd had dinner yet. If she hadn't he was going to offer to take her out to talk, and hopefully, they would be on better terms. He missed everything about her, her touch even more, and he couldn't wait to get reacquainted.

Forgoing the extra key that she'd hidden, he flipped the key on his ring and slipped it into the lock, opening the door easily. Entering into the house, he could hear the light sounds of music as the faint glow of candles emitted from the living room, inviting him in. He'd seen this scene several times before, was welcomed to it many nights while they were dating and the sight gave him hope that her anger would be short lived.

Above the light music, Horatio heard a noise and froze, staving Calleigh's questions before they left her lips. Rising up slightly, he released her from his embrace and eyed his piece that was sitting in the recliner away from them, his movements slow. Getting up from the couch, he kept his eyes forward as he went for his gun, "Be…very...quiet, Cal."

Watching him, Calleigh them looked towards in the direction of the front door, her brow crinkling. Leaning over to the end table, she pulled out the small drawer slowly and reached in. Pulling out one of her guns, she looked up to see Horatio's questioning look and shrugged slightly as she slipped the safety off.

With his hand on his gun finally, he took the defensive stance, extending his arm and cradling the butt of the gun in his palm, he rotated his head on his neck and inched forward slowly, glancing back to Calleigh, his voice eerily calm, "Stay, please, Calleigh."

Standing, she nodded and whispered, "I'll stay, but if I hear shot's…" Hearing movement, Calleigh raised her gun, aiming towards the door.

Looking around some and not hearing Calleigh, Eric smiled wondering exactly where she could be. Smiling some, the thought of her possibly in the bathroom bathing crossed his mind and he decided to try there first.

Coming to the doorway of the living room, Horatio saw the shadow pass, moving towards her bedroom and moved forward cautiously. He could hear that she wasn't following and was glad, if something was amiss, he didn't want her in the crossfire. Walking softly, he made his way through the darkened foyer, turning to go down the hall, centered on the soft sounds that were echoing off of the walls.

Entering into her bedroom, Horatio's eyes focused in the darkness and found the dark shadow. Clicking the hammer back, he spoke calmly and steadied the weapon in his hand, "Miami PD, turn around slowly and keep your hands up."

Crinkling his brow at the familiar voice, Eric held is hands out to the side and smirked. Turning around, he raised a brow, "Don't shoot me, H."

At the sound of his voice, Horatio lowered his gun and slipped the safety back on, arching his brow as he reached up to turn on the light, "Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…I came to see, Calleigh. She'd given me her key. What are you doing here?" Eric asked as he lowered his hands back down. It'd been a long while since he'd seen his brother in law and Eric hadn't expected to see him tonight, especially not at Calleigh's. "Is she okay?"

Horatio's arm dropped to his side and he nodded, "She…she's fine. She's in the living room. We just had dinner." Swallowing his growing jealousy, he gestured towards the door, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Raising a brow, Eric shook his head with a slight smile, "I don't know, H…I haven't called in awhile. She'll probably be pissed more then anything." Heading to the door, Eric nodded to him, "Why are you here…I mean besides dinner?"

Not sure if he should reveal his true reason for being there, he shrugged his shoulders, "She's been having difficulties, I was just checking in on her. You really should catch up with her." Starting out of the room, his expression soured and he shook his head, "Come on, she's a bit startled by your appearance. You might want me to go first though, she's armed."

"Uh, yeah…I don't feel like getting shot again," Eric replied as he let Horatio take the lead.

Not hearing anything, Calleigh began to worry. Moving into a better position should she have to defend herself, she aimed her gun towards the entryway to the living room, waiting for either Horatio to return or whoever was unwelcomed in her house.

Emerging into the hall, his heart thumped in his chest at the potential outcome of this, knowing that she and Eric may need to talk. With his hands up, Horatio entered into the living room, looking to Calleigh, "It's alright, Cal, stand down. It's Eric."

Her brow crinkled as Eric moved from behind Horatio, showing himself to her. Lowering her gun and placing the safety back on, she shook her head, "Eric? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Taking in his surroundings, he narrowed his brow and gave a short laugh, "I just got in and thought to come and see you, see if you have had dinner." Holding his key ring up, he shook his head, "You forgot you gave this to me?"

At the tone of the back and forth between them, Horatio decided that he needed to make a move. Grabbing his coat, Horatio looked to Calleigh, "Um…Cal, if you want, I'll give you time with Eric."

"No, Horatio, stay please," Calleigh replied and then looked back at Eric. "I really wish you would have called first, Eric. Moving to Horatio's side, Calleigh looked up at him, and slipped her hand into his before looking back to Eric, "I'm seeing Horatio, Eric."

Watching as her hand took his, Eric's expression dropped and his eyes narrowed, "You're…seeing Horatio? You mean, you're screwing Horatio, right? That's what you mean, right Calleigh?" His anger took over and he refocused, going towards Horatio, "And you… it wasn't enough that you took my sister…You want my girlfriend too?" Moving quickly, he grabbed Horatio by the collar and shoved him against the wall, cringing, "You want everything you can't have, don't you, H?"

"ERIC!" Calleigh yelled out as she went to them and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off of Horatio.

"BACK OFF, ERIC!" Horatio growled as his arm's came up, knocking Eric's off him. "This was all Calleigh's decision. If you wanted her so bad you wouldn't have left her behind like you did."

Standing back, he glared at Horatio, "So you take my absence to make a play for her?" Moving back in, he felt her hands come up to his chest, holding him back. Glaring at her, he then looked to Horatio, "Stand back, Cal."

"No, Eric…you. I love Horatio…I've always loved him," she replied firmly as she looked up at him. "You need to leave."

Breathing heavily, he pointed to Horatio, "This isn't over by a long shot." Stepping away from Calleigh, he glared down at her, "Can we talk for just a minute?"

Looking at Horatio, she handed him her gun, "Can you put this back for me while I walk him out, please."

Taking the gun in hand, he kept his eyes on the both of them and nodded, grabbing her hand, "I'll be right here if you need me, Cal."

Scowling, Eric laughed mirthlessly, "That's cute, I'm not going to do anything to her."

"Eric, chill out will ya?" Calleigh bit back as she glared at him. Looking back up at Horatio, she squeezed his hand, "I'll be right back."

Horatio nodded as he watched the two of them disappear down the hall, feeling the need to be there for her.

As they came to the door, Eric pointed back to the living room, his voice barely above a strained whisper, "Mind telling me what that is in there? Didn't we say we were going to keep things open? How long was it before he took over?"

"I did wait Eric…and I got tired of waiting. No calls, no letters, nothing from you! Not even to let me know you were okay. So if there is anyone to blame it's you, not Horatio!" she fumed as she glared at him.

"I know that I should've done better, but Calleigh…Horatio? He's my brother in law for cripes sake!" Running a hand through his hair, he glared at her, "If this was just a replacement, you can tell him it's over, I'm coming back to Miami for good."

Crossing her arms about her chest, she raised a brow at him, "Horatio is not a replacement…I love him, I have for a very long time. He's been there when I needed him…he saved my life, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him go."

"Saved your life? Calleigh…what's happened to you?" He hadn't seen it, but now it was glaringly clear, the difference in her eyes. Gone was that immeasurable spark that he found alluring, replaced by hesitancy and uncertainly. Reaching for her, he asked, "What's been going on?"

"I was stalked, nearly killed and then abducted, Eric. Horatio and Tim came after me," she replied as she let her hair down and took a step back from him. Shaking her head, she shrugged, "Please, do not touch me."

Dropping his hand, he shook his head in disbelief, "Cal, what's happened to you, to us? I left to clear my head and I come back…I come back to see that I've been replaced?"

"And I also said not to make me wait long, Eric." Holding out her hand to him, she shifted her weight, "I think it's best if I get my key back now."

"Clearly," he answered back as he roughly took his keys in hand. Taking it off the ring, he handed it to her, "Don't let it cool too long before you give it to him." Pushing his way past her, he stormed to his car and got in quickly, pulling off without any further thought, his tires screeching on the pavement.

Going outside and retrieving the spare key that was hidden, Calleigh went back inside, locking the door behind her. Heading back to the living room, she found Horatio sitting on the couch and went over towards him. Placing the keys onto the end table, she then took a seat next to him, "You okay?"

Looking to her, he smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah…I'll be fine. How about you? How are you doing?" He'd heard most of the conversation and it had taken him all of his being to remain sitting. Looking to the door, he arched a brow, "He's upset."

"It's his own fault though. He could have called or something…and he chose not too. So, I did what I needed to do for myself." Turning to the side and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, she smiled, "I found the man that I really wanted to be with…the man I've loved for a long time."

"And this man loves you, so very much." Turning fully, Horatio nodded, "You're sure you're okay?"

Relaxing into his embrace, Calleigh nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I got my key back from him…and I went ahead and grabbed the other one from outside. I'll rehide it tomorrow."

"That's…a good idea." Holding her he chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest, "Well, that put a spin on our evening. What can we possibly do to top that?"

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh licked her lips and cocked a brow, "Well, we could always get to know each other again."

"I like this idea," he smiled as he reached to caress her face. Looking at her, he smiled, "I like this idea a lot." Letting his fingers drift to her neck, they tickled her collar bone and then danced lower, his brow arching, "I love this idea."

Letting her own hands move to his shirt, she whispered, "Then why don't we take this to the bedroom for the night?"

"Best idea yet." Taking her hands, he kissed them softly and smiled, standing. Gazing into her eyes, he pulled her close and then picked her up effortlessly, shifting the shirt slightly. The shift exposed her to him and he smirked as he began to walk, "I've definitely missed this."

"So did I," she replied softly as her arms draped around him. Leaning to him, she kissed the side of his neck and then nipped at his skin. Trailing her tongue up, she came to his ear and whispered, "I need you, Horatio."

At her whisper, he could feel his body responding, his pace quickening. The sudden feel of her tongue on his skin tore at his resolve and he entered into her room, releasing her from his arms. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Horatio took her shirt from the hem and pulled it up, exposing her beautiful form to him. Eyeing her hungrily, he could see the lust smoldering in her green eyes that sparkled like jewels, luring him with a promise of wicked pleasure.

Smiling, Calleigh moved forward, her hands going to the buttons on his shirt. Taking each one, she slipped it through until she reached his pants. Pulling the material from them, she finished off the last two and then ran her hand up his chest to his shoulders. Pushing the material off and down his arms, she smirked, "For every piece of clothing you take off me, I'm gonna take one off you."

His reply was to unbuckle her jeans and then leaned in to take her lips roughly. His hands remained busy as he unzipped them and forced them down, his fingers grazing the soft skin of her thighs. Allowing them to come back up, he parted with a smile, taking the sides of her thongs in between his fingers. "Nice addition."

"I was hoping you'd be able to see them soon, she replied as her own hands unbuckled his belt and then his pants. Taking the zipper down, she pushed them down and raised a brow as her hands went to his boxers, "One day when you're off you'll have to consider going commando for me."

"I'll consider it, if you'll do the same." Taking the sides of the red thong in between his fingers he inched them down, licking his lips decorously, "One day when I'm off, you'll have to consider not covering a thing."

"That I can arrange." Watching as he knelt down in front of her and brought her thong down, Calleigh stepped out of them and ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you," he whispered as he ran his hands up her legs. The faint scent of jasmine hit him as he leaned closer, coming closer to her mound. Nuzzling her, he could hear her moan and feel her body relax. Parting her legs, he sought her clit and licked it slowly, almost losing control at the taste of her. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he flicked his tongue against her again, feeling her body shudder hard.

Lulling her head back and closing her eyes, Calleigh moaned as his tongue worked it's magic on her. Never had a man turned her one as much as he did. Pushing her hips forward slightly she lifted her head back and looked down at him through hooded eyes, moaning softy, "Yes, Horatio…yes…"

Her admonishments spurred him and he began to take her relentlessly, lifting a leg and placing it on his shoulder. With her exposed even more, Horatio traced his tongue from her pulsating clit to her entrance, thrusting his tongue deeply. His free hand parted her outer lips and thumbed the hardening nub, extracting all of her essence that had begun to flow. Drinking her in greedily, his other hand moved up to palm her rounded breast, running his fingers over a tightened nipple.

Calleigh began to pant as he worked her body expertly. Holding his head to her, her other hand moved to his, squeezing it around her breasts. Knowing she wouldn't last too long with his tongue working her, Calleigh moaned, "Horatio…need…more…"

The need was strong in her voice and he forced himself to leave her pulsating sex, looking up to see her lost to his touch. Even as his mouth left her, he slipped two digits into her awaiting folds and thrust, the responding moan sending his arousal into overdrive. Refocusing, he nuzzled her blond curls and then whispered, "Tell me what you want, Cal."

"You…I…I want…you…" she moaned as he pushed into her again. Moving her hips with his thrusts, she whispered, "I need…you in…me…"

Horatio stood slowly as he continued to thrust into her, releasing her breast to cup her face. Holding her steadily, he kissed her without measure, slipping his tongue into her willing mouth. He could tell that she was startled and took that chance to exploit it, dominating her.

Holding onto his shoulders for support, Calleigh moaned as she began to relax again, letting him have control. His tongue plundered her mouth, mapping it out. When he pushed his fingers up into her again and began to massage her spot, she jumped slightly as a serge of sexual pleasure ran through her body.

The reaction caused him to harden and the lust clawed at the surface. Slowing his thrust, he brought his fingers out and parted from her, bringing his fingers to his lips. Slipping them into his mouth, he licked them as he stared at her, the moment charged sexually. Picking her up, he took her to the bed and laid her down, coming above her and urging her legs to part with his knee. Shifting the knee up, he rubbed it on her sex, the exuberant amount moisture coating his knee. Whispering as he trailed her body, he whispered, "I've got…to have you…"

Closing her eyes, Calleigh bit her lip and then whispered, "I'm all yours…" Opening her eyes and looking up at him, she gave him a sensual smile and purred, "Get those boxers off and pleasure me, Horatio."

Without anything else said, Horatio slipped the boxers down to release his hardened member and groaned as it came in contact with her. The heat of her sex drew him and he held himself until he was lined perfectly with her, thrusting forward to fill her fully. Settling to allow her to get used to him, he then began to rock his hips forward, slipping in and out of her slowly.

Pushing her head back as he entered her, Calleigh gasped in pleasure, his cock filling her fully. Once her muscles relaxed around him and he began to move, she started pushing her hips up in time with him. Looking up into his eyes, her hands draped around the back of his neck and she whispered, "Claim me, Horatio…make me all yours tonight."

Her relinquishing of control set him into a frenzy and he began to thrust erratically at first inside of her, but then gaining focus, sinking himself deeper into her. Giving her long strokes, he looked into her eyes and then lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder, driving into her. As he began to take her possessively, he felt his own control slipping and he began to pound into her, gritting his teeth at the sensation of her sex pulsating, gripping and then releasing his cock. He was lost for her, and as he delved further, he became addicted to the feel of her body as he mastered it.

Wrapping her other leg around his waist and opening herself more for him, Calleigh cried out with each thrust into her. Letting him go, her hands went to her breasts, kneading them before pushing them together, her fingers toying with her nipples. When her abdomen began to tighten and a tingling feeling ran through her, Calleigh panted, "Horatio…gonna…cum…"

He could feel her body shifting, her sex quivering as her release came to the surface. As she began to spasm around him, he felt his own release clawing for the surface, the friction of her muscles gripping him, driving him mindless with pleasure. As his seed began to spill into her womb, he pounded into her, grunting victoriously as her release joined in, the two of them coming together. As he began to wean, he slowed his powerful thrusts, bending to nuzzle and kiss her lazily about the neck as he whispered in her ear, "That was earth shattering…Here's to making up."

Wrapping her arms around him as he settled, Calleigh smiled faintly and whispered, "Make up sex is always wonderful."

"I agree whole heartedly." Hovering above her, he pulled away as he smiled, looking into her eyes, moving her now sweat laden hair from her face. "As much as I loved the sex, I don't want to ever be apart from you again." Slowly thrusting, he groaned as his lips found her neck once more, sucking lightly on her skin. "I love you, Calleigh."

"I love you, Horatio…" she whispered as she held him close. Enjoying being in his arms again, she whispered, "you're all I want in my life."

"Good, because I tend to get jealous about those type's of thing's." Laughing, he kissed her and then spoke softly, "There's no one else for me, Calleigh." Slowing his thrust even more, he kissed his way from her lips to her jawbone to her ear, whispering, "My life is nothing with out you in it, Cal."

"I'll always be here for you, Handsome…always." Running her fingers through his dampened hair, frowned as his cell phone began to ring, "No…"

Sighing heavily he began to peel himself away from her, the absence irritating him. Rising from the bed, he glanced back at her as he bent for his trousers, his heart thumping in his chest. The sight of her satiated and exposed had him getting hard again and he silently cursed the phone that was now in his hands, ringing incessantly. Arching a brow, he watched as her hand traveled over her body, her fingers teasing over her nipples. "Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling."

Hearing the voice on the other end, a smile formed, happy that they'd gotten the right number. Staying silent, his voice grew irritated as he said hello again. Pressing a number on the keypad, they then slipped it to end, hitting it and ending the call.

Eying the phone, he then shook his head and tossed the phone on top of his trousers, getting back onto the bed. As he crawled to her, he sighed and watched as her fingers played over her own skin, "It was no one. Just enough to make me upset." Taking her hand into his, he moved it over her breast and covered it, kneading it. Watching her hand in his as she touched herself, he smirked, "I switched it on to vibrate."

"Good…cause you're turning me on," she replied seductively as she looked up at him and smirked. "What do you plan on doing about that?"

"I plan on exploiting that as much as possible." Leaning in to kiss her, he squeezed the hand that was over her breast and then left it to trail downward. Parting from her briefly, he smirked, "Keep that hand busy for me, sweetheart."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh gazed into his eyes, "Umm, what are you going to do now, Handsome?"

"Take advantage of you as much as possible," he responded breathlessly as his fingers trailed to the warmth of her sex. His grin was mischievous, yet held clear intent as he skimmed through the golden patch of damp hair, covering it fully. Applying pressure, he watched her expression turn and snickered, "There are certain sounds I want to hear from you, starting with your scream."

Pushing her hips up and into his hand more, Calleigh breathed out, "I…I think…that'll be happening…soon…" Closing her eyes, she moaned and licked her lips, her own hand still kneading her breast.

Dipping his fingers in between her folds, he circled her sensitive clit lightly, knowing that from earlier, it wouldn't take long to send her off. He took his time with her sex, marveling at how wet she still was, hungry to taste of her again. Inching his way down her taut stomach, his lips lingered on her skin, kissing her lightly and laughed lightly at the way her muscles jumped under his touch. His own arousal was coming back fully and as he kissed his way back up to her, he took the flesh of her neck and clamped down just as he pressed and circled her clit, feeling her body writhed under him.

Arching up the best she could with him over her, Calleigh cried out in pleasure and her free hand clawed at his shoulder. Rolling her hips up and down under his touch, she opened her legs wide for him, causing the pressure on her clit to increase. Feeling the tight suction on her neck and then his fingers rolling her stiff clit around more, Calleigh cried out again as a shiver ran down her spine, causing her body to tremble slightly.

Thrusting into her quivering mound, Horatio found her spot and assaulted it, grinning wickedly at the sounds of pleasure that had found their way to his ear. He suckled her skin rougher and could practically feel her jumping pulse as her body arched, the heated skin meeting his. The groan that escaped his lips was small, but telling of what he wanted. He rocked his body against her, the stiff peaks of her beautifully rounded breast scraping against him. It was then that his cool began to slip and he needed more.

Slowing his suckles, he lifted from her and slipped his hand from her warmth and heard her cry softly at the absence, watching as her eyes opened and filled with confusion. Taking her hands, he pulled her up and brought her body flush with his, his lips roving over her skin again, "I want to bend you over everything I can possibly find, beautiful." Her fingers grasping at his strands empowered him and he grinned as he nipped at her collar bone, drifting down to her luscious globes. Teasing the pebbled peak, he danced around the sensitive area seductively, sure that her body was now entirely his.

"I'm ready for your scream," he whispered before taking the nipple into his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Calleigh's head lulled back as she pushed her chest out to him more. Her fingers ran through his copper strands, holding him to her breasts. A small cry left her lips as Horatio bit down gently and then flicked at her hardened nipple with his tongue.

"Not enough," he responded in a demanding tone. Biting again, he pulled at the nipple with his teeth and then released it with a pop. His member was stiff once more and as he cupped and played with her breast, he smirked, "Tell me…what will make you scream, Cal?"

"You…" she breathed heavily as her eyes opened as she gazed into his, "You…inside me…"

Wanting to give her the pleasure and the control, he laid on his back and brought her with him, arching his brow at her now surprised expression. Nodding, he reached up and ran his palm through the valley of her breasts, reaching for her lips. Circling his finger around them, he whispered, "Take control, Calleigh. It's yours to have."

Moving over him and straddling his waist, Calleigh leaned down, kissing him softly. Lowering her hips down, she began to rub her sex over his hardened member, his cock sliding through her folds. Hearing his groan, she smirked and looked into his eyes, "Problem, Handsome?"

"N-no," he managed out as she moved above him. The seductive smile and the feel of her body's essence slipping around him caused his heart to triple in speed and he shuddered, "No…nothing… Give…it…to me."

Rotating her hips some, she felt as the head of his cock moved to her wet entrance and looked into his eyes. Planting her hands on either side of his head, she leaned down, kissing him and then sucking on his bottom lip as she pushed back, impaling herself onto his hardened member. Releasing him, her head went back and she gasped in pleasure as he filled her completely.

At being thrust inside of her so forcibly, he saw stars, the feeling of being cocooned within her heated wetness. Planting his hands on her hips he caressed them slowly as she began to move, his eyes flirting between slowly sliding shut and remaining open. Her slow pace was mind bending and he found himself unable to hold himself, a groan coming from deep within. She held the control completely, and he was powerless to stop her.

Rotating her hips, Calleigh then dipped them, pulling a groan from him. Sitting up fully, her hands went to her breasts, kneading them as she looked down at him and purred, "Now tell me what you want, Handsome."

"You," he breathed out. Biting his lip to stave another groan as she worked her hips and flexed her muscled walls as a show of power, he smiled, "Don't….hold…back." Lifting his own hips, he smirked, "You …drive me…wild."

Leaning down again, she kissed him and whispered against his lips, "Give it to me hard, Handsome."

Nodding, Horatio smirked devilishly and thrust his hips up hard, the smile growing as she called out his name. Raising his brows he held on to her as he repeated the move, arching his brow deceptively. "Now…your turn."

Breathing hard, Calleigh pushed back onto him as he thrusted up into her. Crying out loudly, she began to meet his thrusts, her body alive with sexual energy. Moving her knees some, she got into a better position and sat up, her wet sex sliding up and down his cock and then rotating and dipping her hips.

Closing his eyes against the sensations that were flooding him, he groaned deeply and cringed, their rhythm addictive. He focused on how she moved on top of him, her ability to control every move in the way he knew she would. Finally able to open his eyes, he gazed at her glorious form, her breasts quivering enticingly. Reaching up, he caressed her skin lovingly, filling his hands with both globes, squeezing. Her responding moan shot a flood of arousal and he bucked into her thrust, catching her off guard.

Crying out loudly as her head lulled back, Calleigh felt her body nearing the edge. Breathing heavily as they moved as one, Calleigh gasped out, "Cum…with me…"

Slipping his hand in between them, he found her hardened clit and circled it wildly, his gaze locked onto hers. Her body registered the new sensation and her muscles clamped down on him, providing him with a delicious friction. Unable to hold on, he growled, "I'm cumming, Cal."

Feeling his cock harden more and then begin to twitch triggered her own orgasm. Crying out his name, her body continued to thrust down on him, pumping him with her inner muscles. With her eyes closed tight, Calleigh's body tingled and shook, her orgasm tearing through her and sending her to a higher level of bliss. Feeling his hands on her and her body against his, everything then went dark as her body gave into the intense orgasm.

Horatio laid there in a daze as her body went limp against his and took in deep breaths. Never had he experienced anything such as this, his body was now alive more than ever with electricity, his nerves sensitive to even touch. Gasping, he ran a hand over the mess of her hair and found her eyes closed and her body at rest. A wide smile came to him as he shook her minutely, her soft hands clutching to him possessively.

"Calleigh," he spoke softly, "Calleigh, sweetheart…"

"Mmm…" she moaned, not wanting to move. Her body trembled under his touch, still sensitive from her orgasm. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw his and blinked slowly, "Hey…"

"Hi," he answered back with a warm smile. Running his hand over her skin, he chuckled lowly, "Are you okay?"

Nodding slightly, she shivered some, "Yeah…just…sensitive right now. That was amazing."

"I …I agree," he answered wrapping his arms around her. Keeping her close he looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I definitely like the perks of making up."

"So do I," Calleigh said softly as she closed her eyes back again. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly, "I love being in your arms…I feel so safe."

"I love having you in my arms," Horatio answered as he smiled. Tilting his head down, he nuzzled her hair, the scent of her shampoo tantalizing his senses. He let out a long sigh, continuing to lightly skim her skin. The serenity that he felt infused him with warmth and he couldn't help but chuckle, "This is how I would like to spend every evening with you, sans the interruptions."

Nuzzling his neck, she smiled, "I'd love that too…maybe I could come stay with you at the hotel some."

"I would like that. We could abuse the room service and get into all sorts of trouble." Laughing, Horatio pulled her up gently and gazed at her, "I love you, Calleigh."

"And I love you," she replied as she leaned down and kissed him softly. Giving him a smile, she raised her brow, "Now…you have to be up early and it's getting late. We need to get some sleep."

Horatio nodded and smiled, "You know, I could call in. I'd much rather wake you up my way." Feeling her nudge his ribs, he smiled, "I take it you don't like my idea."

"I like your idea, but, I also know that won't be happening," Calleigh smiled. "But, on your next day off, I plan on tying you to the bed for the entire night and that day…and give you so much pleasure you won't be able to walk for a few days."

At her promise, Horatio felt a flush of arousal and smirked, "I look forward to that." He moved her hair out of her eyes and nodded, "You're right though, I need to get some sleep."

Giving him another kiss, Calleigh then sat up some and moved off of him. Hearing his moan, she chuckled, "Now, now…" Lying back down next to him, she cuddled back up against him, "I'm not leaving this bed until you do."

"Even then," he said as he pulled her closer, "I don't want you to leave. I want to wake up next to you." Looking to her, he smiled, "I want to wake up next to an angel."

Giving him a soft smile, Calleigh reached up tracing a finger along his jaw to his chin, "I'll be right here when you wake up handsome, I promise."

Satisfied that she would be there, he yawned and nodded, "Good, because there's no telling what kind of morning I'll wake up to." Tracing a faint line over her shoulder, he yawned again, "I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome. Get some sleep now," she whispered as she laid her head onto his shoulder and her hand over his heart. Laying their with him, she felt as he drifted off, his body relaxing and his breathing evening out. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself, happy that she was back in his arms.


	35. Chapter 35

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned**  
**_

* * *

"_Suddenly a corner was turned, a blaze of light burst upon our sight, and we stood before one of the huge suburban temples of Intemperance–one of the palaces of the fiend, Gin_."

From "The Man Of The Crowd" by Edgar Allan Poe

Watching as he got out the Hummer, the eyes behind the dark sunglasses squinted in the bright morning Miami sun. Sipping on the cup of coffee in hand, and then reaching for the phone, the call was placed. Noticing his fiery red hair, the pressed, expensive suit and the air of confidence in which surround him made this all the more meaningful. Waiting as it connected, a smile formed as he picked up, his voice coming smoothly now, like a fine wine.

Pressing the small red button on the device hooked to the cell phone, they spoke as they watched, "I hope you're having a good morning Lieutenant, never know when it could be your last."

Slowing his gait, Horatio took a look around and arched his brow, reigning in his startled tone. He'd been getting numerous amounts of phone calls that were one sided but this one was different. Someone actually wanted to reach out now.

Clearing his throat, he started back again, speaking smoothly, "I always have a good morning. However, it's made more interesting today because you finally decided to talk. What can I do for you?"

"You took something from me Lieutenant Horatio Caine…something very dear to me. For that, you must pay," the voice replied smoothly as they continued to watch from a distance. "Maybe I should take something dear to you. You're blonde girlfriend that you just got back comes to mind."

His heart seized as he stopped again, taking a cursory look around. Seeing nothing more than people milling about, he narrowed his brow as his blood ran cold, "That would not be wise, just ask the last person who attempted to take her away from me. Who are you?"

Laughing lightly, they sighed, "You'll know soon enough, Lieutenant. But I will give you this little hint…'I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him." With that, they pressed the button again and then closed the phone, ending the call and leaving the lieutenant to ponder.

The words ran through his head frantically and as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, he started for the lab. He'd heard those words before, but he couldn't be sure. Keeping his head down, he moved through the glass doors and passed the desk sergeant with a short nod, his intent on getting to his office.

Once in the elevator, he pulled his phone and then dialed her number, sure she could help him. He'd seen the volume of Edgar Allan Poe and knew that she was reading up on it. Listening to the phone ring, he stared at the walls of the elevator and sighed as she answered.

Tucking the fresh sheet in at the bottom of the bed, Calleigh hummed happily as she worked. The night had been filled with passion as had the morning, and even now, she was wishing she'd requested that he take the day. When her cell began to ring, she walked over to the nightstand, looked at the ID and seeing his number. Smiling brightly, she opened it and answered, "You've only been gone a half hour and already missing me?"

For a second, Horatio's expression lightened as he explained, "Sweetheart, the second I walk out the door, I miss you."

Smiling more, Calleigh turned and took a seat on the side of the bed, "Well, that's good to know. So, I take it you made it into work okay?"

"I made it okay, but I was wondering, Calleigh, if you could help me." Licking his lips, Horatio looked around and started, "You've know some about Edgar Allan Poe, right?"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh licked her lips, "Uh, a little, not a lot, why? What's going on?" Not hearing a reply, Calleigh got up, "Horatio…what the hell is going on?"

Debating on whether to go any further, Horatio sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Cal, can you tell me if you've come across this quote, 'I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him'?"

Hearing it, Calleigh thought for a moment, letting it run around in her head. Moving out the room and to the living room, she went to where she'd hidden her book, "I think so, but I can't be sure. Why, Horatio?"

The elevator opened and he made his way through the lab to his office, taking the stairs quickly. Entering into his office, he closed the door and shrugged out of his jacket, lying it on the couch, "I got a disturbing phone call. Apparently, I've taken someone from someone and they are hell bent on making me pay. The voice recited that quote."

"What?" Calleigh asked as she pulled the book out. Getting a bad feeling, Calleigh looked around cautiously, "You…you don't think…I mean…he died…"

Hearing the change in her voice, he assured her calmly, "Sweetheart, Larken's six feet under. He's not coming back to harm you." Walking to the window leading into the trace lab, he placed his hand on his hip and shook his head, "I don't know, but it seems that this person could've been an associate of his. The Poe quote seems unlikely to be a random coincidence."

Finding the page she wanted, she began to scan it, "Well, he never mentioned anyone to me…except Evie. He never made a call unless it was to order food and he didn't meet with anyone."

Horatio closed his eyes and cursed the fact that Calleigh was involved in this and sighed, "This could all be harmless, Calleigh. I get threats almost daily, it's nothing new."

"Horatio…" she replied as she looked up from the book, "this is new. And it has to be related to Christopher. Do…do you guys still have a list of people he knew or worked with? Maybe any other family members or a sibling?"

"We still do, but he has no siblings, and no family. Calleigh, everyone that he's worked with has said that he was nice enough, but he was a loner. No one really had a strong relationship with him."

Looking back over the page, she sighed, "Well, someone did." Scanning the page and turning it, she crinkled her brow, "What about his students? Did anyone talk to them?"

"A handful, none of them spoke of a relationship that they've seen or heard." Running his hand through his hair, he exhaled heavily, "I'm sure this is nothing but an empty threat, Cal. Don't worry yourself over this any longer."

Finding the quote, Calleigh took it over to the couch, "Found it. It's from The Tell-Tell Heart. It was one of his short stories."

"Calleigh," he exasperated as he shook his head, "I don't want you to think another second of this. You're just now getting over your ordeal with Larken, I don't want this to consume you."

Marking the page, Calleigh closed the book back, setting it aside, "If you get anymore threats though…will you tell me?" Biting her lip, she sighed, "I…I just don't have a good feeling about this, Horatio."

"Please don't worry about it. I promise, I'll be careful, but don't put any more time or thought to this." Turning from his perch at the window, he took a seat at his desk and smiled, "I was thinking about tonight…how about we go out for dinner? I know this little out of the way place…"

Sitting back on the couch, Calleigh pulled her feet up and smiled, "You mean a date? Think you can get off early enough?"

"I'll sure try. Be ready by seven, I'll swing by the hotel and take a quick shower." Glad to have gotten her mind off of the phone call, he smiled more, "We can have a nice…intimate dinner and just spend time with each other. How does that sound?"

"I love the sound of that actually. Hey, I meant to ask you, when is your next day off?" she asked as she looked at the book and ran her hand over it.

"Um…tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken. Why?"

Smirking, Calleigh raised a brow, "Oh, just wondering. Did you want to stay here again tonight…or me with you at the hotel?"

"Your place sounds fine." Arching a brow, he stopped what he was doing and frowned, "Ms. Duquesne, are you conspiring?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh got up, heading for her room, "Me? Never. I just wanted to make sure. I've got to run to the store today, so I thought I'd pick up some wine and a few things for dinner tomorrow then."

"A few things huh?" Horatio responded, remembering her request. He chuckled and shook his head, "Keep in mind that I will be out in the public after my day off. No bruises."

"There won't be…well, none that anyone will be able to see unless you take your clothes off," she smiled more as she went into her room.

His grin widened and he chuckled, scratching his brow, "Well, then consider me thoroughly warned. You have me anxious now, how am I ever going to get through the day?"

Going in, Calleigh headed for her closet, "Well, like I said, I have some shopping to do, so I'll be out for awhile. How about you call me if you're free for lunch and I can bring something and we can eat in your office."

"As soon as I know, you will, sweetheart. I'm looking forward to it." Taking a quick glance at the picture of the team on his desk, he smiled at her bright smile and sighed lightly, his heart filling with warmth, "I love you, Calleigh."

Reaching for a shirt, Calleigh stopped and smiled more, "I love you too, Handsome. Can uh…can you do me a favor and tell everyone hello for me."

"Sure," he answered easily. Sitting back, he smiled, "I'm sure you'll be attacked as soon as you hit the door. They all miss you very much, Cal."

"Yeah, well, I'm not ready to face them just yet…so, just don't tell them I'll be down there, okay?" she asked softly as she got her shirt and went in search of some Capri's.

"I won't, but sweetheart, how are you going to come in without being seen?"

"I have my ways," she replied as she carried her clothes out to the bed. "Just make sure everyone is busy."

"I'll do what I can," Horatio responded as he heard a knock at his door. Looking to it, he sighed, "Well, I've got to go, Calleigh. I'll call you when I can."

"Okay, Handsome…be careful please. No playing the hero, okay?" she replied as she began to take her bed clothes off.

"Okay, no playing the hero, I promise." Standing, he smiled lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Handsome," she said as she stopped what she was doing.

The knock on the door continued, but Horatio centered on Calleigh, hearing the slight hesitation in her voice, "Cal…is everything okay?"

A faint smile surfaces and she shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine. Get to work now before the lab doesn't know what to do with themselves."

Horatio laughed and then crossed the room, pausing for a second at the door. "I'll talk to you later, Calleigh."

"Alright. Bye…" she said and then hung up when he did.

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he opened the door slowly to reveal Eric standing behind it. Steeling himself, Horatio remained in complete control, sighing, "What can I do for you, Eric?"

"You and I need to talk," Eric replied, keeping his temper in check for the moment. When Horatio stepped aside, he walked in and waited for Horatio to close the door.

Closing the door, Horatio arched a brow, "I agree. Come in, take a seat." Going around to his desk, he sat down and leaned forward, resting his arms there. "What can I do for you, Eric?"

Sitting down, Eric looked over at his brother in law, pursing his lips, "You can stop seeing Calleigh is what you can do. You knew her and I were seeing each other."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Eric, but that's just not going to happen. I love Calleigh, I'm not going to abandon her." Sitting up, he glared at the younger man, "You left her without a word as to why, and you didn't write or call. She's free to go on with her life."

"You stole her, just like you stole Mari…and we all know what happened there. Who else are you going to put into an early grave?" Eric bite back, his temper rising.

"I didn't steal Mari," Horatio responded, his temper flaring. The thought of his late wife brought back a resurgence of pain and his voice deepened, "Don't do this, Eric. Don't say something you're going to regret."

"I've been regretting it since the day you got her killed," Eric said as he stood up, his chair pushing back. Pointing at him, Eric glared, "I will have Calleigh back…and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

"You're right, Eric, I can't stop you. But she can. Don't push this, Eric." Horatio remained still as so not to provoke him even more and remarked calmly, "Is that all?"

"I will get her back, you'll see," Eric vowed as he headed for the door. Looking back at him, Eric shook his head, "This is far from over, Horatio."

"I agree, Eric. It is far from over, but you're going to find that I don't intend on losing her."

"We'll see about that," Eric said as he opened the door and slammed it close behind him before heading back down the stairs. Clenching his jaw, he decided where his next stop would be, hoping that she'd at least hear him out and reconsider.

Standing still for a second, he quickly filled his hand with his phone and dialed her number. He hoped that she wouldn't have gone for a shower just yet, the need to warn her of what was coming coursing through him like wildfire. When the phone kept ringing, he sighed heavily and moved for his jacket and then the door. He had to get to her to stop what was coming.

The drive to her place had given him time to calm and think out what he wanted to say. After his confrontation with Horatio, Eric's temper had exploded and while he knew his next step, he also knew that he couldn't face her while he still had the heat of the tense meeting between him and the red head still running fresh through his veins. Gripping the wheel, he cringed at the thought of his former brother in law in the heat of passion with her, his anger seemingly searing itself upon his very being. He knew how it felt to be loved by Calleigh, her touch, the warmth that exuded from the smile that could only be hers and the truth of her bejeweled gaze. Just the glancing thought of her eyes, hazed with passion quelled his fury and gave his purpose more intent.

As he pulled to a stop in front of her house, he paused momentarily to assess the situation as it was and to solidify his plan. He needed to talk to her, alone and without the potential of being interrupted. If he knew H as well as he did, he knew that the older CSI was on his way now to intercept him and ruin everything. That thought alone got him moving and he got out of the car and crossed the street quickly, glancing around. Once he got to her door, he reached for his keys, but then remembered that she had taken it back. Remembering the hideaway key, he bent to retrieve it only to find it gone. Cursing under his breath, Eric shook his head and pressed the doorbell, hoping she would be the least bit receptive to what he had to say.

Pulling on the Capri's she'd picked out, Calleigh then reached back for the towel, rubbing her hair with it and getting it as dry as she could as she walked back to the bathroom. After speaking with Horatio earlier, she'd jumped into the shower, freshening up before starting her day. Placing the towel into the hamper, Calleigh moved over in front of the mirror and picked up her brush. Running it through the short strands, the doorbell rang and she looked towards the hallway.

Leaving out the bathroom, Calleigh slowly headed for the door, wondering exactly who was at her door. Reaching it and looking out, she sighed heavily when she saw Eric through the pep hole. Opening the door, she placed herself in the gap, blocking him from entering, "What do you want, Eric?"

"A sliver of your time to explain my actions," Eric said as he took in her form. Fresh from a shower was always one of his favorite looks on her. Fighting a smirk, he shrugged, "I figured I could take you for a cup of coffee and we could talk maybe."

"Eric, we've got nothing to talk about. I'm with Horatio now, end of story," Calleigh replied as she sifted her weight some.

Eric ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "You're not going to give me a chance to explain myself? All I want to do is talk with you, Calleigh." He gave her a light smile and shook his head, "An hour tops, and then I'll leave you alone."

"Eric…I have plans already. Had you'd call or even written me, then maybe thing's would have been different. But, I've been in love with Horatio for years…I just never could admit it," Calleigh said as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"I get this," Eric responded as he nodded, pursing his lips together, "I see exactly what this is. You couldn't wait for me to explain things before you jumped on the next warm body. Were you that desperate that you couldn't wait for me?"

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked, her tone rising. "Did you not hear a word of what I just said?"

"I heard you loud and clear, you've loved Horatio for all these years," Eric replied, his tone biting. He sneered as he nodded, "So in love that you strung along two boyfriends, one of which killed himself over you. Why couldn't you have just made your mind up, Cal? Was it too much of a decision?"

"I couldn't admit it to myself, Eric! And when I could…Horatio was in love with your sister and I wasn't about to come between them," Calleigh yelled at him as she glared. Seeing the hummer pull up, she looked back at him, jaw clenching, "The best thing for you to do, Eric, is to just move on."

"You could've saved my sister from …from him. He got her killed, Cal. Because she was his wife, she had a target on her back that was never hers." Taking a step forward, his voice got louder, "You could've done something to stop him!"

Putting his hand on his shoulder, Horatio gripped it and then pulled slightly, his voice calm despite the overwhelming desire to hit Eric. "This is unwise, Eric. She's clear about what she wants…move on."

Glaring at the man, Calleigh took a step forward, "Don't you dare go blaming anyone for her death besides Riaz, Eric. Your sister loved Horatio whether you liked it or not and would have still married him. It was her choice and hers alone."

Eric shrugged away from Horatio and shook his head, "Right, she was head over heels for him, I remember. She was dying, Calleigh… he was offering her the world and she didn't know…she didn't know he wasn't going to be able to give it to her."

"Why can't you be happy for her Eric? Why is that so hard for you? She was happy finally…she was happy with Horatio!" Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head, "Why the hell am I even arguing with you about this? Go home, Eric and grow up!"

"She was misinformed," Eric gritted. He felt Horatio's arm on his and he flung it off, tempted to strike his former brother in law. Instead, he turned and stalked away, pausing only slightly to look back at her and then shaking his head.

Watching Eric as he left, Horatio pulled Calleigh into his arms and held her tightly, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

Closing her eyes, her body trembled with anger and frustration. Placing her forehead against his chest, she breathed out, "Why can't he listen? I told him last night it was over between me and him."

Holding her close, he sighed heavily, "I don't know, Calleigh, but he's gone now." Rubbing her back in calming circles, he continued, "Are you going to be okay, Cal? Do you want me to stay?"

Shaking her head, she lifted it, looking up at him, "No, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure the lab needs you more. I'm going shopping anyways…it wouldn't do any good staying."

"Okay," he replied as he let her go. Letting a smile come, he smiled, "So, are we still on for lunch?"

"Yes…" she replied as she let a small smile form. Moving back to him, she gave him a soft kiss and whispered, "Thank you, Handsome."

Nodding slowly, Horatio whispered, "You're welcome. I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Alright." Giving him another kiss, her hands rested on his sides and she smiled, "I can't wait for tonight."

Horatio chuckled and held her at the waist as he stared at her, " Neither can I." Arching a brow, he chuckled softly as he reached up to caress her cheek, "I wonder what you have in store for me."

Smiling up at him, Calleigh smirked, "You'll have to wait 'til after we get back from dinner to find out…but, I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." Reluctant to leave he sighed, "Any more problems don't hesitate to call me." Finally taking a step back he released her completely and started towards the abstractly parked Hummer and smirked, giving her a slight wave, "I'll call you for lunch. Bye, Calleigh."

Smiling and waving back to him, she called out, "Bye, Handsome." Watching as he got in and then started the hummer, Calleigh gave him one last wave and then headed back for the house. Getting to the door, she turned, watching him leave out and took in a deep breath, smiling. For so long she'd never like anyone trying to come to her rescue when she was faced with a problem, but, with Horatio, it was different. Something about him called to her and she only hoped it would only get better.

Inside the Hummer, Horatio glanced back at the rear view mirror, a warmth blooming inside of him. He knew how ridiculously stubborn Calleigh could be, it was one of her finer attributes, but he was glad that she turned to him for protection and comfort. It was what he was there for, and it was what he would do until the last breath left his body.

Lost in thought, he barely registered his phone ringing and reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve it. Depressing the button, he activated the speaker phone and answered crisply, "Caine."

"Aw, now wasn't that sweet of you, going to her rescue," the voice said as they watched the house from a little bit down the road. "Too bad you won't be able to do that much longer…but, I'm sure the other man will appreciate you being taken out of the equation."

Gripping the wheel as he drove, Horatio spoke through clenched teeth, "Why don't you reveal yourself to me? Why play these games, if it's me you want, come after me."

"Oh, I am after you, Horatio Caine. And as for games, I thought you liked puzzles," the voice replied as blue eyes followed Calleigh back inside. "You might think you can catch me, but, you're oh so wrong about that."

"I always catch what I want," Horatio vowed. Glancing at his watch, he finished, "It's just a matter of time before I catch you."

Laughing, they put the car into drive and began to pull off, "Think what you want, Horatio…just remember this, 'Keeping these impressions in view, I was cautious in what I said before the young lady; for I could not be sure that she was sane; and, in fact, there was a certain restless brilliancy about her eyes which half led me to imagine she was not.'"

"Did Christopher Larken teach you Poe? Is that where you got the idea from?" Hoping the mention of Larken's name would get a reaction, he pressed on, "Larken was fond of Poe wasn't he?"

Sensing the trap, a smirk formed and a brow raised, "Wouldn't you like to know? Best keep a close eye on your girl, Horatio…Maybe I can give her a lesson or two." Leaving him with that thought, the called ended and the blue eyes turned cold at the thought of the professor.

Stopping on the breaks quickly, Horatio looked to his phone only to see that the number was unlisted. Dialing furiously, he turned the Hummer around and waited for him to answer. Speeding down the street he just came from, he heard the voice mail start and growled, his irritation growing.

"Speed, when you get this, give me a call back. We have a problem." Flipping the phone down, he tossed it in the seat and swung into her driveway, barely allowing the Hummer to come to a complete stop before jumping out. Arriving at her door, he knocked with force and called out to her, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He couldn't leave her out here alone, not while there was a threat out against her. "Calleigh! C'mon, open up!"

Coming back to the door with her purse and keys in hand, Calleigh furrowed her brow at the banging and yelling going on. Opening it, she stepped back as Horatio bound through, "Horatio, what the hell is going on?"

"Whatever you have planned for the day, scrap it. You're coming with me to the office. I can't leave you out here without protection," Horatio said as he took her arm. Closing the door after her, he glanced around as he ushered her to the Hummer. He looked to her to see her expression and sighed, "I'll explain when we get there."

Hearing the concern in his voice, Calleigh followed him to the hummer and got in when he opened the door. Placing a hand on his arm, she looked into his eyes, "This is about Larken isn't it?"

Not wanting to worry her, he shook his head as he held the door open, "No, it's about someone who knew Larken. We'll talk about it at the lab, I just want to get you there." Closing the door, he hurried around to the driver's side and slid in. Starting the vehicle, he glanced to Calleigh and reached for her hand, seeing the anxious expression on her face, "Cal…things are going to be alright."

Squeezing his hand back, Calleigh nodded and took in a deep breath. When he pulled out and started towards the lab, Calleigh's eyes roamed the area as he drove. Finally glancing over to him, she spoke, "You got another call didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered reluctantly. He kept his eyes steady on the road ahead of him and sighed heavily, "This time, they threatened your life. I don't take that threat lightly."

Looking down, her brow crinkled and she closed her eyes, "I have to go back into hiding?"

Holding her hand tightly, he shook his head, looking briefly to her, "Just for a little while, until we find this person."

"Great…" she sighed and turned her head, looking out the window. Staring out, she couldn't believe this was happening again, only this time, contact had been made verbally. Shaking her head, she looked back at him, "I'm not leaving Miami, Horatio…so don't even ask."

"Calleigh, be reasonable. This person's threatened you. There's no telling where they could be." Turning the corner, he let her hand go and steered, the lab coming into view. Silence fell upon them and he sighed, shaking his head ruefully. He didn't want her to leave either, but he had virtually no choice. Finally coming to rest in the parking lot, he put the Hummer in park and turned to her fully, "I can't risk your life, Calleigh. If there was another way, I'd take it."

"But who's to say this isn't some joke someone is pulling? For all we know right now, it's only talk, that's it…unless…unless you've gotten something and aren't telling me." Looking at him, she raised a brow, "Have you been getting gifts?"

"No, but I don't think I will. This person is more interested in destroying me." Reaching for her cheek, he smirked slightly, "They apparently had something for the late professor and I somehow took that away from them."

"Does the rest of the team know?" Calleigh asked as she searched his eyes.

"No one knows, Calleigh, except you. It didn't strike me as important until they threatened you." Horatio caressed her cheek and shook his head, "Now, it's the number one priority."

"I'm sure they're gonna love this," Calleigh grossed and looked down. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she looked back at him, "I don't want to go through this again, Horatio."

"I won't let you, we'll figure this out." Releasing her, he got out and went to the passenger side, ushering her out of the Hummer. Bringing her close to him, he embraced her and whispered, "You're going to be safe Calleigh, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Coming out the front doors of the lab, Jesse squinted in the sunlight, seeing Horatio with Calleigh in his arms. Looking down and then back at them, he heard over towards them, knowing for sure, she was now with Horatio. Slowing his walk as he neared he cleared his throat and smiled, "Well this is a sight we don't see that often."

Releasing Calleigh from his arms, he looked to Jesse and smiled lightly, "Ah…Jesse. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Nodding to Calleigh and giving her a smile, Jesse looked back at his boss, "No, I was just heading out to the other lab to pick up some results we'd sent over to them. They wouldn't be able to get them to us until later this afternoon and we kinda need them now to close a case."

Horatio nodded and then gestured to Calleigh to start walking, "Alright, well, I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Alright." Looking to Calleigh he smiled, "Nice seeing you back here, Calleigh."

"Thanks, Jesse," Calleigh replied softly and moved a short strand of hair behind her ear. Moving with Horatio, they left the dark haired detective and Calleigh whispered, "I have a feeling once everyone knows I'm here they'll be wanting to see me."

"I'll make sure that won't happen. Everyone will be busy," Horatio responded as the sound of a bike caught his attention. Turning, he saw Tim dismount his bike and looked to Calleigh, "I'll be right back."

Meeting Horatio halfway, Tim looked to Calleigh and sighed heavily, "How's she doing, H?"

"She's fine, but we've got a problem, Speed. You got a minute?" Horatio asked as he looked back over towards Calleigh. "I need to talk to you in my office."

"Lead the way, H." Walking with Horatio, he kept his eyes on Calleigh and asked, "What exactly is going on? She looks petrified."

Walking swiftly, Horatio whispered, "Let's just say Larken has a friend that isn't happy." Coming to Calleigh, Horatio held his hand out to her, taking it into his and brought her close to him, "Speed's gonna come with us, sweetheart."

Looking at Tim, Calleigh nodded, "Okay."

Tim followed them into the lab and watched them both carefully, noticing Calleigh's demeanor. The closer they got to the doors of the lab, the more uncomfortable she seemed to get. Stopping them both, Tim asked, "Don't you think she would be better off going through another entrance, H? She doesn't look as if she wants to answer any questions that may come from her appearance."

Stopping and looking at Calleigh, he nodded, "Yeah. Why don't you and Speed use the rear entrance and just go straight to my office. I should be there by the time you get up there."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a deep breath, "I think that'd be better." Looking into his blue eyes, she whispered, "I'll be fine. See you in a minute."

"Alright." Looking at Speed, Horatio raised a brow, "Make sure no one approaches her, especially anyone you don't know."

"You have nothing to worry about, H." Tim looked to Calleigh and smirked, "She's in good hands."

"Good." Turning to Calleigh more, Horatio gave her a soft smile and then a kiss, whispering, "Love you, see you inside, sweetheart."

"Love you…" Calleigh whispered back and then watched him head inside. Looking at Tim, she gave him a small smile, "Ready?"

Tim nodded and gestured towards the side door, smiling lightly, "After you." Walking with her, he glanced to her and then to their intended destination and cleared his throat slightly. The show of emotion between her and Horatio had hit him hard, but he reigned in his self control, knowing he would be better served as a friend at this point. "What's going on, Calleigh? I got this frantic message from H about a problem."

Looking around some, Calleigh shook her head slightly and sighed, "Seems Horatio's been getting calls from…someone. This morning, he had me look up a quote…then told me to forget about it. Then after he left when Eric caused some problems, he came back frantic…saying he'd gotten a threat on my life and wanted me here at the lab."

Stopping their forward motion, Tim narrowed his brow, "Wait, Eric's back in town? When did he get here?"

"I don't know, but if you see him, please talk to him. He's in an uproar 'cause I'm with Horatio now," Calleigh said, her brow raising. "He came by last night and used his key to get in…and was damn lucky Horatio and I didn't shoot him. Then this morning he came back and we had words again."

Tim shook his head and frowned, "I never thought Delko would be that dense, but I've been wrong before. There's not much I can say to him at this point, but I will talk to him." Nudging her forward again, he asked, "You took your hideaway key up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, last night after he left." Walking with him, she waited as he opened the door and then entered into the corridor, "I think he's blaming both me and Horatio now for Marisol's death. He said I could have stopped Horatio from marrying her and getting her killed."

"How could you have done that? Didn't Marisol love Horatio? The last time I checked, Marisol was a grown woman when she said I do." Anger welled up and groaned lightly, "I wish that Delko would take responsibility for his emotions. His sister loved Horatio, right? There was nothing anyone could do to stop it."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Calleigh looked up at him, "Try telling him that. I said almost the same thing and he still thinks he's right. Anyway, I told him to grow up and move on."

"Well good. Let's hope that he does." Coming to a freight elevator, Tim depressed the button and waited, looking up at the numbers ticking down and then over to Calleigh. He took in her anxious movements and reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly before letting it go, "H has got this under control, Cal. He's not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know…but like I told him, I don't want to have to go back into hiding again. I'm just starting to get my life back together, I don't need this now," she replied softly. "None of us need this."

"You're right about that, Calleigh, but he's thinking about your safety. I swear, if something ever happened to you, I think he'd lose it." The elevator finally arrived and he offered her entrance first, "I have an idea, but neither you nor Horatio is probably going to like it."

Going in and turning back to him, Calleigh raised a brow, "I'm not leaving Miami, Tim. I've already told Horatio that and I mean it. I'm not leaving again."

"You're always one to jump too quickly, Cal. I was talking about you coming to stay with me. With them occupied with Horatio, they wouldn't think to trail me. You can come, and to lessen the potential of getting caught, we'd stay inside."

Thinking about it for a moment, Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know, Tim. I don't want to endanger Emma again…and I would be if I did stay with you. That's something I just can't do."

"I'm not leaving Emma, so there's no danger. I can protect you, Calleigh and you wouldn't have to leave Miami. We'll hole up and watch movies all day and you and Emma can trade hair secrets." Laughing, he nudged her slightly and shook his head, "You know you want to trade hair secrets with Emma. Come on, Cal. I can keep you out of sight."

Smiling some, Calleigh looked back up at him, "You know Horatio isn't gonna be to keen on this idea. I mean, staying with you that is being there already been some issues already."

"As true as that is, Cal. I think he'll see logic. He wants you safe, he can stow you away at my place. It's either that or run the risk of getting caught in some hotel or even worst…Away from Miami."

"Don't remind me of that," she groused as the door slide open. Leaving out the elevator, they walked through the empty corridor, going the back way to Horatio office. "Tim, do you know if any of Christopher's student's was looked into?"

"I don't know for sure, I think we were mainly focused on him. Nothing stood out," Tim answered back as they walked. "You think it could've been a student of his?"

Shrugging some, the came to the hall leading to Horatio's office, "I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt looking into it. If they are quoting Poe to Horatio…then there has to have been a personal connection somewhere I would think."

"You're right, I think there is a connection, but Cal, he had hundreds of students. That's going to be a long list to look at." Coming to his door, he paused and then looked to her, "What if I look into some for you? I don't know what the lab is doing about this, but I can do some snooping."

"Horatio said this was top priority now…so he'll probably have the team involved…which means he'll need you're help also." Knocking on the door, she smiled as it opened, their eyes meeting. Going in with Tim, Calleigh went over, setting her purse onto the small couch and turned back to them, "Okay, Horatio. I want to know everything."

Horatio glanced towards Tim and then to Calleigh, leaning against his desk. Crossing his arms about his chest, he sighed, "I've been getting phone calls, from an unknown source, quoting Edgar Allan Poe. At first, it was just them lamenting the fact that I took Larken from them, but this last phone call, they threatened Calleigh. Now before, I didn't give much weight, but now that they've drawn Calleigh into it, I think it warrants a look after."

"I think you should start with his students. Especially one's that might have been in his classes for awhile…they would've had the longest to development a relationship of some sorts with him," Calleigh said and then took a seat. "I know he had some third year students that have been there since they were freshmen at the college."

Horatio exchanged glances with Tim and then focused on Calleigh more. Arching his brow, he observed her demeanor and sighed heavily, moving towards her. Grabbing her gently about her arms, Horatio bowed his head and shook it minutely before tilting it to look at Calleigh, "I don't want you to worry, Calleigh. This isn't going to get far, we're going to look at everything." Tilting her chin upward, he caught her eyes and felt his heart plummet at the slight slivers of fear that he saw within them, "I won't let anything happen to you, Cal."

Shifting his weight, Tim looked away and cleared his throat, chuckling some, "I don't think she's as worried about herself than she is about you, H. Besides, I have a plan to keep her safe without her leaving Miami."

"Okay," Horatio said as he kept her gaze, "I'm listening, Speed."

"Well, in a nutshell," Tim paused, "she can come and stay with me and Emma until this is done."

Horatio's eyes slid shut and he began to shake his head in protest, "Tim, as much as I know you want to help- I don't want to involve Emma in any of this. It's too dangerous."

"I told him the same," Calleigh said softly as she watched Horatio. "We saw what happened the last time, I don't want to risk her getting hurt."

"And just like I told you, Calleigh, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be able to protect you and Emma, so there's no problem." Running his hand through his hair, he exasperated almost irritably, "Look, so far, this maniac doesn't have a clue about me, right? We get Calleigh to my place, she'll be safe. Besides, the main focus of this lunatic is you, Horatio, not Calleigh."

Searching his eyes, Calleigh tilted her head slightly, "Tim's right about that…whoever it is doesn't know." Taking a deep breath, Calleigh reached to him, stroking his cheek, "I'll be close to you, you could serve a fake warrant or something to see me."

Relishing her touch, Horatio sighed and fought to control his emotions. He needed to know for sure that she was safe, protected, and the only way he could be sure was to take on that role himself. However, Tim was right; the main focus in this game of obsession was him, by keeping Calleigh close, he was putting her directly in the line of fire.

Taking her hand into his, he held it and then squeezed it, his voice small, "I don't know what I would do, Calleigh, if you were hurt." Pausing, he opened his eyes and looked to her, gazing into her alluring green eyes and sighed heavily, "You both have a point, if you stick around me, you're directly in the line of fire."

"Tim, if we do this, can you carry a weapon?" Calleigh asked, knowing his dislike of firearms.

Centering on her, he nodded with determination, "I'll do it for you, Calleigh. We'll have to keep them out of sight- Emma doesn't like them." He looked to Horatio and smiled widely, "H, she's in good hands."

Horatio broke his gaze with Calleigh and lifted his eyes to Tim, giving him a small smile, "If I didn't think so, this idea wouldn't fly."

"In the meantime, what can we do to help…and don't you dare tell me nothing," Calleigh said with a raise of her brow. "I'm not sitting back and twiddling my thumbs again."

"We can start by delving into Larken's class rosters. He's been at that institution for years, there's hundreds of students that we have to take in consideration." Horatio moved from in front of Calleigh and went to his desk, reaching for his phone, "There's not much we can do about the calls until one comes in. I can get A/V to trace the call when another comes in."

Getting up, Calleigh walked over, standing next to Tim, "If you can get a list for us, Tim and I could go through them here. See what we can find out at least."

"I'll go and get the lists, you two hang out up here. I'll try to keep prying eyes out of here for the day," Horatio said as he glanced to Calleigh. He could see the apprehension but also a sense of happiness at having something to do smoldering in her eyes. Continuing, he then looked to Tim, "Speed, if she gets hungry, you'll have to go out for her."

"No problem. But we have a bigger problem, what's going to happen when she has to use the bathroom?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh sighed, "Then I'll use the back elevator and slip down to firearms…hardly anyone's down there anyways," she stated as she looked back and forth between them. "I can sneak in and out better down there."

"Sounds like a good idea. Speed, could you accompany her just in case?"

"I don't see why not, but I hardly think she'll run into any problems. It's usually a ghost town down there." Tim looked to Calleigh and smirked, "You'll be fine, that is if you don't stop to check in on your babies."

"Don't temp me," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, so, what are you going to be doing while we're going over the list?"

"I will go about business as usual. I'm going out to the university to talk to the faculty supervisor, hopefully they will give me some insight on what may be going on." Horatio moved towards the door and glanced back, "I won't be out very long, but if you find anything, give me a call on the cell." Nodding to Tim, he smirked, "Keep the blinds closed and the door locked, I'll have my keys."

"No problem, H. I'll take care of it." Tim arched a brow at Calleigh, "I hope you brought your reading eyes."

"I do." Looking over at Horatio Calleigh walked towards him, "While you're getting the list for us, could you get me a drink also? Anything is fine."

"I'll bring it right up. Speed, you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just get those names to us and we'll get started." Tim snickered and shed his jacket, "We need to get as much done as possible, I'll have to pick up Emma from Alexx's place in about three hours."

"That'll give us a good start at least," Calleigh replied as she stopped next to Horatio. Looking up at him, she took his hand, "Thank you."

Horatio squeezed her hand and smiled, "You're welcome. Now...I have to get to work. You guys let me know if you need something else."

"We will." Letting him go, she watched as he left out the office and locked the door behind him. Turning back, she walked over towards the couch, "Well, I guess our dinner for tonight is out now."

Tim smirked and asked, "You guys had a date?"

"Had is the main word," Calleigh sighed as she took a seat and sat back. "He was going to take me out to dinner. It would have been out first since…since I've been back. Horatio had tomorrow off so we were gonna enjoy the night."

"Well, maybe you still can. All it takes is a little maneuvering." Taking in her expression, he held out his hands, "Go with me on this, Cal. When I go to pick up Emma, I can cook you guys up something real quick and give H a call. When he comes, I can take the Hummer and take his room for the night. You'll just have to contain your wild tendencies to the guest room."

"Nothing 'wild' was going to be happening, Tim," Calleigh replied, trying to play it off. "It was just gonna be dinner and maybe watching a movie when we got back."

"A movie? Yeah…right. You can't play that innocent game with me, Cal. I know exactly what kind of night he had in store for you." Snickering, he shook his head, "The offer stands, you can have dinner and the place to yourself, and technically, because it's not in your house or his hotel room, it's a date."

"He'll probably be working late now, Tim…but thanks for the offer," Calleigh said softly as she looked around the office. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Why does this shit keep happening to us?"

"I don't know, but you should have a more positive outlook on life. Let me handle this, Calleigh." Hearing the door, he looked up to see Horatio coming through with a box and something to drink for Calleigh. Coming to Horatio's side, he offered to take the box, "Hey, H, if I told you to bring it in for a dinner, you'd make time for that, wouldn't you?"

Glancing in between the two of them, Horatio sighed, "Alright, what have you two been cooking up in here?"

"Nothing," Calleigh replied as she sat up some and took the offered soda from him. Giving Tim a glare, Calleigh looked back up at Horatio, "It was nothing, to worry about."

"She told me that you were going to take her out on a date, I merely offered to make it happen. She seems to think that it's not going to work out. I keep telling her that if you know ahead of time, you'll make time for it. Am I right, H?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh looked over at Tim before looking back up at Horatio as she opened her soda, "It's no big deal, we can do it another night. Besides, I'm sure you'll be working this case, right?"

"I'll have to stop at some point, Cal. If he's offering to help, I don't see any reason why we couldn't take him up on it." Horatio turned to Tim and asked, "What time, Speed?"

"I'm going to say about seven thirty. It shouldn't take me long to whip up something, and when I'm done cooking, I'll take the Hummer and your hotel room." Tim smiled and gestured to Calleigh, "You see, Calleigh, things will work out."

Taking a drink, Calleigh nodded and then stood up, "Okay. Well, I guess we still have a date then." Giving Horatio a small smile, she shrugged, "Can you at least run by my place and bring a few movies?"

"Sure, did you want anything else while I'm there?" Horatio brought her closer and whispered, "Anything special?"

"Some clothes would be very nice, and…undergarments," she whispered back as she looked up into his eyes and smirked. "Top right drawer on my dresser."

"Top right drawer, gotcha." Leaning into her more, he kissed her gently, "I'll bring your items with me." Parting from her, he smiled, "I've gotta get to work, call me with updates."

"I will," she replied with a smile. Watching him leave out again and lock the door behind him, Calleigh went over to the desk where Tim had the now open and pulling out the files. Setting her drink down, she took some from him, determined to find out who was trying to take the man she loved from her.


	36. Chapter 36

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_A dark unfathomed tide, Of interminable pride- A mystery, and a dream, Should my early life seem; I say that dream was fraught, With a wild and waking thought, Of beings that have been, Which my spirit hath not seen, Had I let them pass me by, With a dreaming eye!"_

From "Imitation" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sipping on her glass of wine as she watched Horatio place a DVD into the player, Calleigh smiled as she tucked her legs up under her. After spending what time they could at the lab working on the files and making a list of probable suspects, Tim had brought Calleigh back to his place and as promised fixed her and Horatio dinner as she braided Emma's hair for her.

Her eyes followed the red head as he came back over, sitting back down beside her in the corner of the couch. Once he was comfortable, she snuggled up next to him with her glass. Taking another sip, she purred, "I think this has become my favorite wine now. It's wonderful."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you like it. It's just the right thing when you need to unwind from the day." Because he had to go back to work the next day, he had only one glass with dinner and watched as Calleigh refilled her glass twice. He liked the relaxed look that she had now, it being a sharp contrast to the anxiety that she had held while at the lab. Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he sighed, "It feels good to relax with you."

"I'm just glad you could. I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you for awhile." Reaching up and moving a strand of his hair from his forehead, she then looked into his eyes, "It was nice of Tim to let us have his place for the night…and fixing us a wonderful meal."

"Yeah, I'll have to repay him some how. I didn't know he could cook like that." Chuckling, he stroked her shoulder and shook his head, "He's being very generous, he must really care for you."

"You're his friend also, Horatio…he did it for us," Calleigh replied softly. Leaning over, she sat her glass down and moved back, placing her hand onto his chest. Leaning to him, she whispered, "Just remember though, you're the man I love."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "I'm sure you'll never allow me to forget it, which isn't a bad thing." He grasped her hand and squeezed it, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening, well…I can, but perhaps that will come later."

Smirking, Calleigh leaned in, kissing him, "Well, you did bring me some nice things I can wear for you later if you want."

"I would like that, very much. And then maybe I can peel them off of you." He grinned mischievously and arched a brow, "But first, I do believe we have a movie to watch. Unless you want to do something else…"

"We can watch…and see where things go from there. How about that?" she asked and then kissed him again. Letting the kiss linger, she then pulled back and smiled, "I do want to know what happened after Tim and I left though. Was Jesse and the others able to find out anything?"

Staring at her shirt, he sighed heavily, "Not much of anything yet. I didn't get a call, so there was nothing to trace. But I did get a list of all the TA's that Larken had throughout the years. A couple of names keep repeating, so tomorrow, I'm going to start with them."

"I wish I could help you more. I hate sitting on the sidelines." Turning some, she laid her head onto his shoulder, "Maybe soon Doctor Macy will clear me."

"Maybe, but we want to be sure, Calleigh. When you come back, I'll need you at a hundred percent." Lightly skimming her shoulder, he smiled, "There's nothing stopping you when you're at your best, Calleigh. That's what I want when you return."

"You'd get that no matter what," Calleigh replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Smiling, she sighed, "Can I work from here? Maybe doing research or something?

"I'll see what I can smuggle out, maybe after tomorrow, we can compare our notes and hopefully find a connection." Allowing himself to relax, he rubbed his eyes and exhaled heavily. The interviews at the university had proven to be somewhat successful, but he realized that he still had a lot more canvassing to do. Trying to forget, he nodded towards the television, "Alright, enough about that, let's get to this movie."

Moving and getting the remote, Calleigh started it and laid back against Horatio again. Letting her hand rest on his chest, her fingers played with the button on his shirt, undoing it and letting her fingers play in the light dusting of hair there. Keeping her eyes on the TV as the credits started, her hand moved to the next button, undoing it as well.

Barely paying attention to the television, Horatio smirked as his own hands began to travel the expanse of her body. As he shifted, he could feel the pooling of his arousal and exhaled lightly. Even as he paid no attention, his eyes steadied on the screen, "You're proving to be a nice distraction."

Smiling and keeping her eyes on the screen, her hand continued to move, taking each button one at a time. Then she came to his pants, her hand moved back up his chest, his chest hair tickling her fingers as they moved. Adjusting herself some, she then moved her leg, wrapping it around his and sighed, "Did you want me to stop?"

"Not in the least bit." He loved the way she had wrapped herself around him, her heat permeating every inch of him. He smiled as his hand rested on her hip and ran lazy concentric circles through the material of the t shirt, feeling himself getting lost in her presence. Arching a brow, he admitted, "Although, the more you do this, the more inclined I am to forget this movie."

"Really?" she asked and then lifted her head and began to kiss the exposed skin of his chest.

The feel of his hands on her excited her and Calleigh decided to up the ante. Tracing a path with her tongue, she then went back, placing soft kisses over the area and slowly slid one hand down his belly. Reaching the material of his pants, her hand slid over it, coming to his covered erection and rubbed it through the material.

"Calleigh," Horatio moaned as she continued to stroke him, his eyes sliding shut. Maneuvering his body, his hand stopped moving on her hip to grip it, his teeth clenched. The pleasure that suffused through him caused him to moan again and he opened his eyes to look at her, her own sights steady on her actions. Her bitten lip and her eyes wide with a lustful hunger made Horatio harder and he thrust his hips upward into her grasp.

"Calleigh," he spoke, his voice thick with lust and warning, "Calleigh, we…the…movie."

Lifting her sights up to him, she continued to rub him and whispered as she gave him a squeeze, "Are you sure you want me to stop, Handsome?"

Without warning, Horatio toppled her, bringing her to her back and hovering above her, the intent clear. With a wicked smirk, he edged himself between her legs and dipped to her ear, whispering as he nipped at the supple flesh, "Does this answer your question?"

Smiling, Calleigh arms wrapped around him, "I think it does." Closing her eyes as his body settled over hers, she let out a small moan as his lips moved over her neck. Biting her lip, Calleigh began to get lost in his touch, her body awakening with sexual desire.

Horatio moved his hips slightly as he continued to kiss her, his body beginning to react to her. The scent of her assaulted him, and he feasted on her skin as if he couldn't get enough. Moving his hands down towards the bottom of the shirt, he captured the hem and tugged it up, slipping his hand under it. Skittering his fingertips against her skin, he could feel her react, her muscles jumping. Coming to the swell of her breast, he caressed it's roundness with a finger and whispered as he tantalized the nipple with a slow touch, "This has to come off."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh waited as he sat up some and then pulled the shirt up and off, letting it drop to the floor. Smirking and cocking a brow as she laid back, she glanced down at the lace bra and then back up to him, "Want to do the honors?"

Attempting to maintain a sense of decorum, Horatio reached to bring her up, holding her against his body. He kissed her shoulder and then trailed towards the crook of her neck as his fingers moved deftly to the snaps, taking them one by one. Once he had the snaps undone, he pushed her away slowly, taking the material in his hands. Looking to Calleigh as he held the lacy material by the strap, he smirked, "As pretty as this is, I'm glad it's gone." Tossing it aside, he advanced on her like a predator stalking it's prey, his eyes hooding over with intent. He was hungry for her and he licked his lips as she came to rest on her back, her aroused nipples straining towards him.

Smiling as she looked up at him, Calleigh's hand went to her breasts, pushing them together as her fingers ran over her nipples, "See anything you want, Lieutenant?"

"A lot, actually." Dipping, he took one of her breast just as she released it and licked around the sensitive flesh, taking great care to avoid the hardening bud. The sound of her breath hitching caused Horatio to smile and he got closer to her nipple, circling it slowly as the pleasure flushed into his crotch. Flexing his hips, he groaned as her fingers wove through his copper strands and grasped forcibly in the attempt to lead him in the direction she wanted him to go. Finally succumbing, he latched on and suckled her, alternating in between bites and forceful suckles, determined to wring her lustful desires from her.

Releasing a deep moan, she pushed her chest up to him, wanting more. Holding his head to her, she began to pant lightly, feeling herself becoming wetter between her legs. Biting her lip, she then cried out in pleasure as he bit down on her nipple and then pulled, his teeth scraping at the sensitive skin. Pushing her head back into the cushion, she breathed out, "Fuck yes, Horatio…yes…"

Grinding his hips against her he growled against her skin, attacking it's mate with the same fervor. With his hands free, he took her arms and held them above her head as he ravaged her breast, suckling and biting hard. The passion clawed at him and he pressed into her body even more, hearing her whimpering in pleasure.

With her hands above her head, Calleigh was powerless against his advances on her willing body. Her breathing increased and another cry fell from her lips as he worked over her breasts. Getting an idea, she panted, "Handcuff…me…Horatio…dominate me…"

Reluctant to leave her, he peeled himself away from her and stared down at her, his arousal evident. Moving completely away from her, he went to where he'd left his firearm and his badge, moving the jacket to reveal a pair of gleaming hand cuffs, his smile growing more and more devious. Searching the room, he arched a brow and chuckled knowingly, "I suppose we're going to move this to another location, I'd hate to break something in here."

Getting up off the couch, Calleigh walked slowly over to him, her hands running over his chest when she reached him. Looking up into his eyes, she tilted her head, "What about the bedroom then?" Smiling, she turned herself away from him, and moved both hands behind her, her fingers tracing the outline of his cock through his pants, "Or we can continue in here."

Her touch was nearly his undoing as he closed his eyes slowly, relishing the feel of her caress. Taking a moment to get himself he shook himself out of his momentary stupor and groaned as he took her wrists in hand roughly. Maneuvering them upwards, he slapped the bracelets on as he sneered, "For the moment, we'll be fine here. Now…I think you said something about being dominated." Pushing her against the wall, he whispered into her ear as he covered her back with him, his hands now running over her uncovered skin, "I think we need to evaluate your behavior."

Pushing her ass into him and swaying her hips, she smirked, "And what do you think about this behavior?"

Pressing his hardening member into her, he spoke, his voice dark with lust, "I think it needs to be …" Pausing to take the pretty panties in hand, he pulled them down roughly, allowing his hands to knead into her perfectly rounded globes, "dealt with." Kicking her legs open, he made a trail to her front, cupping her sex as his free hand grasped her breast. Tweaking the nipple, he parted her nether lips and searched through the now slickened walls of her sex for her clit, licking and nipping his way around her neck.

Letting her head lean to the side, her eyes closed as she began to pant more. Using her fingers, she gripped his cock, squeezing. Releasing a moan when he pinched her clit, her body shivered with desire. Wanting more, Calleigh began to move her body, "What…if…I resist?"

Horatio pressed himself against her, continuing his effective assault on her body and whispered wickedly into her skin just before he took it in between his lips, "I'd have to charge you with resisting. That carries a stiff punishment." To emphasize his point, Horatio thrust his hardened member into her ass as he latched on to her skin. He sucked it hard as he circled her clit quicker, feeling the moisture build even more. He desired to taste her, but that would come later, for now, he needed to have her just where he wanted her.

Crying out in pleasure, Calleigh's body quaked under his assault. Biting her lip, she opened her eyes, her hands moving over his cock once again. Finding his zipper, she slowly inched it down, wanting to feel his cock in her hands. He could feel her advancements and stepped out of her reach, as he released her flesh. Popping her mound, he chastised her, "No."

Jumping and then smirking at the feel of his hand disciplining her, Calleigh bit her lip, trying to reach again for him, wanting more of his pleasurable punishment. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she raised a brow, "You know you want me to stroke you, Lieutenant…make you cum all over my ass. Give in, Lieutenant, you know you want to."

Popping her again, he thundered, "No." Even as he chastised her, he could feel the growing desires to have her stroke him to completion. Fighting against the enormous pleasure, he gritted his teeth, the efforts keeping him in control of himself, "Not until I say."

Meeting his gaze, she smiled, teasing him more, "You know you cannot resist my body. You want to feel your cock pounding into me, making me scream. Come on, Lieutenant, tell me if I'm wrong."

Circling harder, he bit out, "You're right, I want your body like I've never wanted anything else before, but we are going to learn…some…patience." His erection probed her ass and he shuddered, almost losing his control. Pulling at her nipple, he tweaked it once more before releasing it. Just as he released it, he slipped two digits into her entrance and thrust, rocking his body against hers, "You'll be rewarded, but for right now, it's about discipline."

Moaning loudly, her eyes slid closed as her head lulled back, loving the pleasure he was giving her. Biting her lip, Calleigh moaned again, her hips barely able to move, and squeezing his fingers with her inner muscles. Feeling wicked, she panted, "Pleasurable…discipline…very nice…Lieutenant…"

Concentrating on pushing her to the edge, he slammed his fingers back into her pulsating sex, wanting dearly to sink his hardened length deep into her. Adding another finger, he thrust hard and groaned as he slapped her ass.

Groaning in pleasure with him, Calleigh was lost in him, everything else seeming millions of miles away from them. She'd never experienced this type of passion with anyone before as she was rapidly becoming addicted to it. Squeezing her eyes shut, her abdomen quivered as she felt her body preparing for release. Crying out again, she then breathed heavily, "Horatio…gonna…cum…"

Pounding into her, he circled her clit with his other hand, commanding in a dark tone, "Come, Calleigh. Let go." The pace became frantic and suddenly, he needed to have her hand on his erect member. Thrusting his body forward, he grimaced as her ass made contact, glancing off of it. "Dammit… Cal!"

His stern tone along with his hands pushed Calleigh over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her body. Crying out, her body quivered as wave after wave of her orgasm rippled through her. Breathing hard and moaning, her legs trembled, threatening to give out. With his body holding her up against the wall she continued to shake as her orgasm finally began to subside.

As her body calmed, Horatio slipped his fingers out of her and exhaled lightly, bringing his fingers to his lips. Tasting her, he groaned and then rocked his body against hers again, feeling her shudder, "You taste wonderful." Allowing his hand to travel down in front of her again, he dipped his fingers and smiled deviously, returning them to his lips again. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

Slowly opening her eyes, Calleigh leaned her head back against him and breathed heavily, "Then…maybe you need…dessert then…"

"I agree," he replied as he released her completely. Turning her around, his gaze raked over her body, her nipples standing proudly. Her color was flushed and her eyes were heavy with desire. As her chest heaved, he couldn't help but watch, his eyes drawn to her tightening peaks. Licking his lips, he stepped up and caressed her face as he whispered, "There's so much I want to do to you, Calleigh."

With her hands still bound behind her, Calleigh nodded and whispered breathlessly, "I'm all yours for the taking, Lieutenant. Do with me what you want."

Horatio searched her eyes and saw the complete desire there, his heart hammering inside his chest. Moving swiftly, he lifted her into his arms, staring at her. Without any words, he captured her lips possessively as he started moving blindly. By some miracle, he found a room and opened his eyes as he released her lips, hoping that he'd chosen wisely. Satisfied that the motif was of an adult nature, he walked her to the bed and let her down easily, unable to break his gaze. Her body was glorious and even more so with her bound, showing herself for his pleasure. Arching his brow, he trailed his finger from her calf to her thigh and smirked, "You look mouth watering like this. We should do this more often."

Smiling, Calleigh licked her lips, her eyes holding his, "Maybe we should see about getting us some more things to play with then." Opening her legs a little more, she blinked slowly, "Think of all the fun we could have then."

"The fun," he whispered as he broke his gaze with her to stare at the sight she was providing him. Rubbing his face roughly, he smiled and then inched forward, "I'm sure we'd have the time of our lives."

Deciding to rile him up again, Calleigh rolled onto her side and sat up, "So, Lieutenant, you've got me cuffed, and even searched me…now what do you think you're going to do to me?"

Unbuttoning his trousers, Horatio narrowed his brows and intoned calmly, "You're just going to have to wait and see now aren't you?" Starting to pull his pants down, he snickered, "I would love for you to do this for me, but you're a bit tied up right now."

"I could always get the key and remedy that," Calleigh replied as she made a move to get up off the bed, only to be stopped by him. Looking up with a smirk, she cocked a brow, "What's the matter, Lieutenant? Can't keep your suspect under control?"

Horatio grinned mischievously as he pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs, kneeling. Arching his brow, he began to trail his fingers up the sides of her thighs and stopped short of entering her. Slowly, he kissed his way up the way his fingers had gone, taking in her delicious scent. Nuzzling her patch, he looked up at her and smirked, "I think I have everything under control."

Looking down at him, Calleigh watched as his head dipped back down. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back onto the pillow, she moaned softly as his tongue lapped up her slit, collecting her moisture. Opening her legs for him more, she let her knees fall to the side, exposing herself fully to him. Her lips parted when his tongue found her clit and a soft moan fell from her lips as she pushed her hips up, wanting more.

Saturated with her, he pushed further, holding her legs out more. He devoured her hungrily, lapping at her folds even as his own arousal surged forth. Humming against her clit, he could feel her body shifting under his tongue, the feeling of her essence filling his mouth creating a frenzy like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was true that he'd become addicted to her, this just solidified that notion.

Flicking his tongue over her hardened clit, he heard her moan louder and smiled at the reaction, lapping as if his thirst couldn't be quenched. Even when she began whimpering in unabashed pleasure, he continued his gentle assault, tracing his tongue from her clit to her entrance. Lifting slightly, he licked his lips and then slipped two fingers in quickly before leaning down again. Moving his fingers, he allowed his tongue to take their place and began to slowly thrust into her with his pointed tongue.

Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her hands gripping at the covers under her. The more he took of her, the more she wanted to give him. When the tingling in her abdomen began again, Calleigh know it would be long before her orgasm moved through her. Gasping as his fingers pinched her clit, she moaned loudly, "H-Horatio…make…make me…cum…"

At her request, Horatio lifted and wordlessly began his assault, flicking at her clit relentlessly as he used his fingers to fill her. Thrusting deeply, he heard her response to his discovery of her spot. Exploiting his new found weapon, he pounded into her again and again, her body beginning to shudder. Never relinquishing once, Horatio could taste her essence as it began to flow, the clenching of her muscled walls signaling the oncoming of her blissful release.

Breathing through clenched teeth, Calleigh suddenly cried out, her body arching up as her orgasm hit. Bucking up and down with her hips, ripples of pleasure surged through her as her body expelled itself to him. Lifting her hips high off the bed, she cried out again as he massaged her spot and his tongue teased her, making her orgasm more intense.

Wanting to hear more of her voice, he continued, pushing through her orgasm. Reluctant to leave her luscious body, he slowed his pace, lingering. When he could feel her coming down completely, he parted from her slowly, licking from her mound to the valley of her breasts, lifting his eyes to see her in the throes of her afterglow.

Nipping his way upwards to her neck, he latched on and sucked forcibly, releasing her skin with a pop. Whispering, he smiled, "You said something about controlling my suspect?"

Breathing heavy, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, a smile forming and slowly nodded, "I did…you have great control with your mouth and tongue Lieutenant…but…what about other parts of your body?" Feeling his erect cock on resting on her thigh, she smirked, "What about that loaded gun of yours? Or is that just for show?"

"It's not just for show, it performs very well." Kissing his way along her jaw line, he couldn't help himself, his hands palming her breasts. Speaking softly, he caressed them, "You'll come to find that I perform very well."

"Really?" she asked as she moaned softly. "I think you…you might need a performance evaluation then?"

"Perhaps," he answered as he took his member in hand. Throughout all of his actions, it had remained hard, the desire welling deeply within him. Centering himself, he released his final hold on her breast and opened her legs to receive him. Pressing forward, Horatio seated himself deep within her body, gasping at the feel of her surrounding him. Flexing his hips somewhat, his head lulled and he groaned, wanting to take this as slow as possible.

Gasping as he filled her, Calleigh's eyes slid shut, relishing the feel of him. Never before had she had a man fill her the way he did, satisfying her like she's never been satisfied. Looking back up at him through hooded eyes, Calleigh whispered to him, "I love you, Horatio…I love you…"

"I love you," he retorted as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Stroking deeply, he leaned down to capture her lips, the thrill of taking her so methodically coursing through him. There were times that he felt the need to take her roughly, quickly, but tonight, he felt the need to maintain a slow pace. The day had been nerve wracking as it was and he felt as if he'd been the one to blame for her anxiety. It was only fair that he soothed her fears away the only way he knew how, with his love.

Adjusting her hands slightly behind her back, Calleigh wrapped her legs around him, needing to feel him more. They stared into each others eyes, both lost in the pleasure they were sharing together. When he leaned down, kissing her again, she moaned softly into his mouth, the slow and gentle pace welcome. He was totally lost in her, the feel of her body enveloped around him, the flickering of her tongue against his pulling at his inner reserves. The tenderness that they were sharing with each other touched him deeply, and he knew from this moment, he was in love with her. He would be forever lost for her, his heart would only beat for her.

His long strokes caressed her and he was rewarded with the sounds of her voice, bathed in ecstasy. Deepening his thrusts, he felt her body quiver around him and in turn, it sent a surge of energy through him leading to the build up of his own release. He could only admonish her through minute groans and whispers of her name as he delved deeper, questing for his completion.

Feeling through his movements how close he was, Calleigh squeezed her inner muscles around him, pulling a groan from deep within him. When he shifted slightly, Horatio began to hit her spot causing Calleigh to gasp and cry out in pleasure. Feeling her own body nearing another orgasm, Calleigh opened her eyes, whispering to him, "Come with me, Horatio…cum with…me…"

The sound of need in her voice pulled at him and he felt himself increasing his strokes and going deeper. Quickly changing the tempo, Horatio began to plunge inside of her running against the clenching of her muscled walls. The friction drove him out of his mind and he found himself succumbing to a break neck pace, his body stiffening. As his release flowed through him, he called her name, feeling her completion as well. With heaving breaths, he came to rest over her, holding his weight above her, his eyes closed tightly. The way she loved him was unfathomable to him and even as the glow of their lovemaking settled over them, he struggled slightly with his worth.

Unable to hold him, Calleigh wrapped her legs around him the best she could, keeping him where his was. Breathing heavily, she slowly opened her eyes to find his head down, unable to see his eyes. Swallowing hard, she whispered his name lightly, "Horatio…"

Her voice brought him back and he slowly relinquished his hold on her, unable to look at her. At his best moments, he didn't believe that he deserved someone as loving and consuming as she was to him. Moving to her side, he took a deep breath and then moved to get up, leaving her silently. Retrieving his cuff keys from his jacket, he returned to her and turned her over, taking the cuffs off, he then massaged her arms, the silence cloaking them completely.

Unsure of what was wrong with him, Calleigh decided not to push him to see if he'd open up to her. After finishing her arms, she rolled onto her back, watching him and seeing a far off look in his eyes. Moments passed and Calleigh finally couldn't take anymore. Turning her body on it's side towards him, she reached over, moving a strand of his hair with her fingers, "What's the matter, Horatio?"

Horatio looked to her and then sighed, his shoulders heaving with the action. He could feel the slight despair rising and he shook his head, "You are amazing, Calleigh. The way you love… It's unimaginable. I don't deserve the love you've given me."

Tracing her fingers to his chin, she lifted it, now able to look into his eyes, "Horatio, you do deserve it. You deserve it and so much more." Moving closer to him, her hand rubbed his arm, "If I didn't think you deserved my love, I wouldn't have let you into my life."

"I know," he allowed as he searched her eyes. A small smile came and he shook his head, "I have done so many things wrong- wasted so much time. I should've seen what you meant to me years ago, Calleigh."

"You have me now, Horatio…and I'm not planning on letting you go," she smiled as she spoke softly. "I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you." Turning to her fully, he sighed, "I didn't mean to bring the moment down."

Shaking her head, Calleigh cupped his cheek, "You didn't, Handsome." Leaning to him, she kissed, letting it linger before pulling back, "I am glad though that we found each other finally…after all these years."

"I'm glad that it's not too late. I couldn't miss out on this." Reaching up to move her hair from her eyes, his smile widened and he leaned to kiss her, caressing her cheek lovingly, "I can't love anyone more than I love you, Calleigh." Moving closer, he pulled her closer into his arms and stared at into the darkness, his brow crinkling, "Uh…Calleigh, are we in Speed's room?"

Furrowing her brow, Calleigh lifted her head and looked around. Starting to laugh, she looked back at him, "Yeah, we are."

Horatio laughed softly, moving his hand to take hers. Arching a brow, he squeezed, "Let's keep this one between you and me. I don't think Speed needs to know we went at it on top of his bed." The faint sounds of a phone ringing brought him out of his pleasured state and he looked to Calleigh as he started to move, "I hope this isn't the lab calling me back in. I rather would want to stay here tonight with you."

"If it's not the lab then don't answer it. Let your voice mail get it," Calleigh said as she sat up, watching him.

"I have to see who it is, at least." Getting up, he moved to his pants, searching the pockets until he found the phone. Finally putting his hand on it, he looked to it briefly and flipped it up, "Caine."

Smiling as he answered, a brow was raised as their drink was took in hand, "Well, well, Lieutenant, I see you still haven't found me."

Taking a quick glance at Calleigh, Horatio turned away from her and frowned, "Not finished yet, friend. I do take issue with your timing, you could've called earlier and we could've talked longer."

Smirking, they took a drink and sighed, "Aw, what's the matter, did I catch you with your pants down, Lieutenant Caine. Fucking the pretty blonde again…or is it some other poor soul tonight?"

His blood ran cold as he scratched his head, "What exactly are you after?" Catching the tone, he shook his head and turned his back to her completely. "I don't even know your name, but you know so much about me."

"Call me Poe if you want, Lieutenant. But, I'm after your blood…and I never loose. Pity you won't be able to entertain that little blond anymore soon. Maybe I'll just take over for you, how does that sound?"

"You will not get that far. Do not call me again." Flipping the phone down he took a deep breath and then released it. Returning to her, he sighed, "Wrong number."

Raising a brow, Calleigh shook her head, "Don't lie to me, Horatio. You wouldn't have been on that long if it was."

Horatio looked to her and shook his head, "It's nothing, Cal. I guess this person's really interested in my life, they just called to see what I was doing." The new information garnered bothered him slightly, and he wasn't going to disclose this to Calleigh, but at least he knew, for the most part she was out of danger. "It was just the basics."

"Then why say it was a wrong number?" she asked, a little upset that he'd try to lie to her. "Why not just come right out and say it was the caller? I am a big girl, Horatio…I can handle the truth you know." Getting up off the bed, she shook her head, heading for the door.

Countering her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shaking his head, "I didn't want you to get even more upset, Cal. We've just had an amazing night…I didn't want to bring that down."

Pulling her arm from him, she breathed out, "So you'd rather lie to me then? Makes me wonder what else you'd lie about then." Walking out the room, she went back to the living room, collecting up her clothes. Clenching her jaw, she began to dress as he came back in.

Grabbing his trousers, Horatio followed, only to see her dressing. In his efforts to safe guard her, he'd made her upset and now their tranquil moment was fast becoming a thing of the past. He watched her snatch on her clothing angrily and cast his eyes downward, not wanting to do this, "They don't want you, Calleigh. They want me…dead."

"If they don't want me then why do you have me hiding out then? You don't think I can protect myself…or you for that matter?" she asked, her temper rising more.

"Calleigh, if you would just stop and listen…They threatened your life, I was only using this as a preventive measure. And now, with that phone call tonight, I find that they are after my blood. They want me dead, Calleigh, not you." Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he felt his own temper rising and threw his hands up, "I thought I was protecting you, but apparently, I'm not." Grabbing his disregarded shirt, he snatched it on. "I'll call Tim to see if he can get you home. It's obvious that you don't want to be around me."

"Do what you want. It's obvious to me you don't trust me." Heading to the kitchen, she went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. Taking it back with her, she passed him, heading for her room. Stopping, she turned back, looking at him, "Maybe it's best that we just don't see each other anymore."

Stunned into silence, Horatio glanced away and nodded, "Maybe it is best. I'll…uh, I'll leave and you won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore." He walked over to gather his things and pulled his jacket on, keeping his eyes on her form, "I apologize for everything, I guess I was right, I don't deserve to have you."

Not saying a word, Calleigh turned from him, going to her room and slamming the door close behind her. Locking it, she turned, leaning back against the door as tears began to roll down her cheeks. It killed her to have to do this, but she knew she could never be with anyone that didn't trust her fully. Sliding down the door, she sat on the floor and a small sob fell from her lips as she covered here eyes, and her heart broke once again.

The silence swallowed him and taking one last look, he made his way to the door. Quietly slipping out of the door, he made sure that it was locked and then closed it tightly. As he began to walk down the darkened corridor, he felt his phone vibrating and ringing, the sound muffled. Fishing it out, he flipped it open as he walked, his voice strained, "Caine."

Raising a brow and smirking, a soft laugh followed, "My, my, Lieutenant…did I catch you mid stoke now? Or are you looking for another victim of yours already?"

Growing irritable by the second, Horatio glowered, "Haven't had enough fun yet? Why don't you make it a night, reveal who you are." He picked up his pace as he neared the elevators but deciding at the last moment to take the stairs instead, "If you want me, why don't you come and get me?"

"Oh I rather like seeing you hot under the collar, Lieutenant." Taking a drag off their cigarette, smoke filled the air around them, "Adds a little more fun to the mix if I say so myself."

Disliked being toyed with, Horatio growled, "Either get on with it or leave me alone. I'm not interested in playing your games." Coming down the final flight of stairs, Horatio cringed at the way the night had ended and shook his head, spotting the door leading into the lobby. Bursting through it, he offered, "Make up your mind and then let me know." Hanging up forcibly, Horatio set a blistering pace out of the lobby and into the Miami night, unsure of where to go from here.


	37. Chapter 37

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_But evil things, in robes of sorrow, Assailed the monarch's high estate. (Ah, let us mourn!-for never morrow, Shall dawn upon him desolate !) And round about his home the glory, That blushed and bloomed, Is but a dim-remembered story, Of the old time entombed._"

From "The Haunted Palace" by Edgar Allan Poe

Stepping into the lobby of the crime lab, Tim took a curious look around his concern running deep. He had returned to his home earlier with a sleep Emma in tow to find only Calleigh still there. It hadn't taken him much explaining to know that Calleigh and the red head had passed words and Horatio hadn't stuck around for coffee. Calleigh had been silent to the fact, only staring out into nothingness as he tried to get the details out. Sure that she would watch Emma, Tim had showered and dressed, certain that he could catch the older CSI at the lab. Now as he came to rest at the desk sergeant, he hoped he could talk some sense into Horatio.

Crinkling his brow, he gave Theresa a nod and then looked around, "Hi, Theresa, is H in yet?"

Looking up and smiling, Theresa shook her head, "No, he's not. Matter of fact, you're the third person that's asked. Apparently he cannot even be reached on his cell either."

"Can't be reached on his cell?" Tim asked, as he did a double take. Leaning in closer, he shook his head, "H is never late, and he's always reachable on his cell. Has anyone done a welfare check?"

"He never told anyone where he's staying. Detective Cardoza and Wolfe have both been trying to reach him all morning," she said as she looked up at him. "Even dispatch has tried paging him and got no response."

"That's not like him," Tim said as he stepped away from the desk. Gesturing to Theresa, he gave her a faint smile, "Thanks, Theresa." Just as he was about to turn and walk out he heard his name being called and looked in the direction from which it came. Seeing Wolfe and Cardoza, Tim started for them, the questions building. Nodding to them both, he asked, "Jesse, have you heard anything yet?"

"No and I've tried calling Calleigh to see if she knows where he's at and she's not answering either," Jesse stated as he stop in front of him. "You have any idea what's going on?"

"Not in the least bit, but whatever it is, Horatio's vanished and it's left Calleigh a virtual mute. I can't believe he's never told you where he's staying." Shaking his head, he centered on Jesse, "I think you need to find him as soon as possible, especially considering his problem."

"That's why we were trying to get hold of him." Shifting his weight and crossing is arms over his chest, Jesse continued, "We came across some letters addressed to Larken. When the school cleaned out his desk, they boxed up his things. We were able to get them yesterday…and there was about ten love letters in there to the professor from one of his students. Her name is Taylor Davis, she was a third year student of Larken's."

"A third year student," Tim said as he glanced in between Jesse and Wolfe, "Does she have any associates?"

"Not that we know of. Frank's out tracking her down right now so we can talk to her. Larken's assistant said that she'd sometimes hang out after class and talk to him, even over heard her asking him to have lunch with her," Ryan added as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So, Davis is very familiar. I think we need to move on this information." Tim glanced at his watch and shook his head, knowing that finding Horatio was top priority. "As soon as you get information on her, the better."

"You have any idea where H could be, Speed?" Jesse asked, his eyes crinkling some. "I know you and him are good friends, did he happened to tell you?"

"No, he didn't."Deciding it would be better that he didn't disclose much about Calleigh's relationship, he shrugged his shoulders, "The last I heard he was going home last night."

Glancing to Ryan and then back to Tim, Jesse sighed, "We'd better get an APB out for H, especially with him being stalked now. Last thing we need is for this guy to get the upper hand."

"You're right, Jesse. Meanwhile, someone should follow up on Taylor Davis. There's no telling if or how she is involved." Checking his watch, Tim looked to Jesse, "He's been gone for hours, it's in our best interest to find him, and quickly."

"I'll go get that APB out," Ryan said and walked off.

Taking in a deep breath, Jesse nodded to Tim, "I saw H with Calleigh yesterday…think they might be together and that's why they're not answering?"

Tim cleared his throat and scratched his head, "No, um….I've actually had contact with Calleigh. She's under the weather, and she doesn't know where H is." Tim could see the unspoken question in Jesse's eyes and continued, "Horatio received a threat against Calleigh and was assisting her with placing her somewhere where she wouldn't be in any danger."

Nodding thoughtfully, Jesse sighed, "Well, I'll see what I can find out from Ms. Davis. You gonna track H down?"

"Since I can't do much of anything else, I have the time to look for him. I'll keep contact with you and let you know if something comes up." Shifting his weight awkwardly, Tim took a cursory glance around and frowned, "This just isn't like H. He doesn't just go off on his own like this, no matter what."

Raising a brow, Jesse moved closer and whispered, "The last time H did he faked his death from what I've been told. He went underground to pull out some guy that was buying up so illegal ammo."

"Yeah, I heard something about that, but I don't think that this is what's going on. There's something wrong." Tim could see the dubious expression on Jesse's face and sighed heavily, "Yes, H and Calleigh are involved, but that's not something they want out in the open. Let's just focus on finding H."

"As soon as I finish up with Ms. Davis I'll come help you track him down. Two set's of eyes is better then one," Jesse said as he glanced over to see Frank coming off the elevator. "There's Frank now…call me as soon as you know anything, Speed."

"I'll do that," Tim answered back as Jesse left him. Turning himself, an idea came to mind and he walked quickly to the doors, hoping that she would be receptive to what he was going to say to her.

* * *

Sitting in the chair and watching as Emma sat on the floor playing with her dolls, Calleigh looked back over at the window, watching as the clouds passed by in the sky. Since the night before, Calleigh hadn't said too much, mostly keeping to herself. She had even been contemplating leaving Miami for good and moving back to Louisiana to get away from all the hurt and disappointments she'd endured.

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thought's and she looked to see Tim coming in. Taking a deep breath, she stayed where she was as Emma got up, and ran over to him.

"Daddy, you're home!" Emma giggled as she latched onto his legs.

Laughing heartily, Tim bent to pick up Emma and held her close, taking in her infectious smile. No matter what was going on in his life, he could count on Emma to bring it all in perspective for him. Tickling her, he shot a quick glance to Calleigh and asked, "You were good for Ms. Calleigh?"

"Yep. I played with my dolls and didn't make a lot of noise like you told me," Emma replied as her small arms wrapped around his neck. Leaning to his ear, she whispered, "Ms. Calleigh look's sad, daddy."

"I know, kiddo. Can you go to your room for a few, I want to talk to Ms. Calleigh." Letting her down, he watched as she scurried to her room and paused for a second before approaching Calleigh. He could see easily, the sorrow that was hanging over her and exhaling heavily, he scratched his head, "Um…Calleigh, I think we need to talk."

Peeling her eyes from the window, Calleigh looked at Tim, her face expressionless, "I'm gonna go back to my place, Tim. There's some things I need to really think about."

"I can understand that, Calleigh, but we really need to talk." Coming even closer, he shook his head, narrowing his eyes, "I don't know what happened between you and H, but…Calleigh, he's missing. No one can raise him, the lab's tried, I've tried. Something could be wrong…"

"Then he doesn't want to be found," she said simply and looked back over towards the window.

Tim stared at Calleigh, feeling his level of annoyance rising. He knew from experience how much Calleigh loved Horatio, and for her to act as if his disappearance didn't bother her, just didn't seem right. Placing a hand on her arm, he asked, "What's wrong with you, Calleigh? I tell you that your boyfriend's missing and you act as if you don't even care. Am I missing something here?"

Looking at him, Calleigh shook her head and stood up, "He's not my boyfriend, Tim…he's nothing to me now." Moving to the window, she gazed out at the city, "I broke up with him…he's no longer in my life."

"What exactly happened between you two? First you can't be peeled from each other, now you're acting as if he's poison. I don't understand how that could happen so fast?" Putting up his hand, his brow furrowed and he shook his head in disbelief, "Horatio's being stalked by some crazed maniac, and you act as if you don't care. What if something's happened to him, Calleigh? What if his stalker has found him? Do you really hate him that much that you don't care if he's somewhere with a bullet in his brain?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh sighed as she turned and looked at him, "He's probably off sulking somewhere, Tim. That or down in the Keys at his place there," she replied. Shaking her head, she moved from him, "Can you call me a cab so I can go back home now please?"

Tim turned and walked away from her, stopping before going down the hall, "Emma and I will take you back home. I'm sorry to have assumed that you cared."

Ignoring his comment, Calleigh went to her room, gathering up her things. Once she was done, she headed back out, finding them waiting at the door for her. Slipping her purse over her shoulder, Calleigh looked at Tim, "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"No problem. You know if you need anything, you can always call on me, Calleigh. No matter what's going on, I'm your friend." Tim reached for her hand and took it, squeezing it lightly, "Things will work out in the end, even if he's not the one, Calleigh, you're going to be happy."

"We'll see…" she replied softly. When he let go of her hand, Calleigh knelt down to Emma, looking at the little girl, "And thank you, Emma. You were very good this morning."

Smiling, Emma moved to Calleigh, giving her a hug, "Don't be sad, Ms. Calleigh. Me and daddy love you."

Looking at the both of them, Tim nodded, "She's right you know, we do love you. We'll do anything for you. You'll always have a place to go, Calleigh."

Letting Emma go, Calleigh nodded her head and ran a hand over Emma's hair and then stood up. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Tim, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you want, we can stick around some, keep you some company? You probably shouldn't be alone right now." Tim moved for the door and opened it, allowing them past. Reaching for her bag, he took it from her and gave her a smile, "I've got it, don't worry."

Letting him take the bag, Calleigh nodded and then headed out the apartment. Feeling a small hand take hers, Calleigh looked down to see Emma's smiling face looking back up at her. Nodding, Calleigh wrapped her hands around the little girls. Even with the unconditional love she was being offered, Calleigh still felt the need to leave and start anew.


	38. Chapter 38

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_His endeavors to arouse me from the condition of abnormal gloom into which I had fallen, were frustrated, in great measure, by certain volumes which I had found in his library. These were of a character to force into germination whatever seeds of hereditary superstition lay latent in my bosom. I had been reading these books without his knowledge, and thus he was often at a loss to account for the forcible impressions which had been made upon my fancy."_

From "The Sphinx" by Edgar Allan Poe

Staring into the dark amber liquid that filled the glass, Horatio contemplated life. This wasn't something that he wasn't used to- just about every other event in his life always led him to where he was now, alone and staring into an abyss, trying to make sense of everything. Throughout all of his losses, he found solace in a glass, and the liquor, a balm to quell the destructive thoughts that came with this personal analysis. The results were all the same, the conclusion one that he'd come to terms with years ago: he wasn't deserving of an ounce of understanding or happiness. He survived on pushing this revelation down and with distancing himself from any semblance of happiness, but now that he had a taste of just how good happiness could be, he found himself fighting harder than before to reconcile.

Taking another deep gulp, Horatio shook his head and then held up the glass more, giving the wary bartender a stern glare. He'd been in this place for hours now, sitting in solitude and no one had even made an attempt to bother him, but he could now see that the bartender was waging whether to stop, especially since it was obvious to him that he was looking at a tortured soul. Horatio could tell that he didn't want the burden of the eventual demise on his shoulders. Despite this however, Horatio didn't think that he was sufficiently numbed from the words that had pierced him deeply and so he held up his glass again, impatiently waiting to be filled.

Sitting at a small table near one of the open air window's, Taylor sat by herself, nursing a Mimosa that she had ordered. After going to the Miami Dade Police Department and answering questions about the professor she'd once admired, she made her way here. Looking over towards the bar, she noticed the red head sitting there, another drink being poured for him.

He'd been there when she'd arrived, taking little notice of him until she sat down. Now though, she could see the slump of his shoulders as if the weight of the world was sitting on them. Tilting her head some, she watched for a few moments longer and decided to go over. Standing and picking up her drink, she walked over, taking a seat one down from him at the bar. Glancing to him as he took the shot glass in hand and down the liquid, she looked back at her drink, "Must be pretty bad to be drinking like that."

Looking back at him, she shrugged, "Sorry, just an observation."

Horatio held up the glass again and nodded, keeping his eyes forward, "Things could be better. Another one…won't hurt." Satisfied when the bartender filled the glass again, he smiled lazily as his words slurred tipping the glass towards him, "You're doing the world a great justice, my friend." Downing the liquid, he held it up again, this time turning towards the lovely voice sitting next to him. His smile lingered as he took an appreciative glance and then chuckled, pointing, "You, however, look as if life's been nothing but a surprise for you." When he glanced back to see the glass still empty, he frowned, "One more can't hurt, friend."

"Sorry, sir, you've reached the limit," the bartender said as he placed the bottle back behind him. "I can serve you anything but alcohol now."

Horatio conceded and then gave him an understanding nod, pulling out his wallet, "I can…u-understand your position." Pulling out a couple of bills, he placed them on the bar, "I won't hold it against you." Folding his wallet, he clumsily stood and then smiled back at the young woman, shaking his head, "I didn't drive, but I think…I think it's time for me to leave."

Turning to him, Taylor crinkled her brow, "Excuse me, sir…would…would you like to have a drink with me? My treat?"

Images of Calleigh crowded his brain as he nodded, and he grimaced as if the sparkle of her eyes pained him. Shaking himself out of it, he smiled and offered his hand, "Certainly, but I don't think that I'm welcomed to drink in this establishment any longer. Do you have anywhere else in mind?"

Taking his hand as she got off the stool, she shrugged, "There's another bar next door if you'd like to go there instead."

"That works," Horatio laughed as he took in the young woman's appearance. Arching a brow appreciatively, he exhaled, contemplating yet another route to take in numbing himself from the pain of his loss. He nodded and leaned in, "Lead the way, um…"

"Taylor…" she smiled as she looked into his hazy blue eyes, seeing something more there. Nodding her head, she began to walk and looked to make sure he was following. Satisfied he was, they made there way to the door and out into the Miami sunlight. Squinting, she moved to his side, walking, "So, you know my name, what's yours?"

Horatio placed his hand on the small of her back and chuckled, "My name…well… my name's Horatio." He looked to Taylor and laughed more, "Silly name, right? My mother thought it would be something of an advantage to have a name of prominence. I just think that she read too much." Seeing the bar, he nodded, "This was the one you had in mind?"

"Yeah." Coming to the door, she smiled as he opened it for her and went in. Letting her eyes adjust, she looked around, finding a table back in the corner away from everyone. Heading towards it, she looked up at him, "Horatio…he was a character in Hamlet wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. Unfortunately, Hamlet's a tragedy, little did my mother know how close it would be to my own life." Silence fell in between them and he steered her to the bar, determined to let go of the festering pain. Smiling, he cleared the air and looked deeply at Taylor, knowing that he would continue to medicate the pain away nestled between her legs. "How about that drink?"

"Sure. But…" she said taking his arm and steering him towards the table she'd seen, "How about we sit at a table. I don't really care for bar stool's all that much."

"Oh…alright. A table does seem much more…intimate." Coming closer to her, he pressed his body against her and smirked deviously, "Sometimes intimacy is just what we all need."

"Sometimes it is," she replied softly as she smiled up at him. Leading him to the table, she took a seat and watched as he took the seat next to her. Raising her hand to the waitress and getting her attention, Taylor looked back to him, "So, Horatio…bad day?"

"You can say that. Things just didn't work out, I suppose." Her images assaulted him again and he frowned heavily, "But I don't want…to…talk about that. How about you, how's your day going so far, Taylor?"

"Probably the same as yours." Looking up as the waitress came over, Taylor ordered there drinks and looked back at him. "A very close person to me died and people won't stop asking about him."

Focusing on her, Horatio sighed and tilted his head, "I'm sorry to hear that, Taylor. It's always bad when we lose the ones we love." Closing his eyes against his own pain, he rubbed his temple and cleared his throat, "We put so much into our relationships that we never fathom that they will cease to exist. It's hard to get over." Watching as the waitress came back with the drinks, he added, "But we do what we can to cope, right?"

"That we do," she replied as the waitress placed there drinks down and she handed her some bills. Taking hers in hand, she held it up to him, "To coping."

Raising his glass, he smiled, "To coping." Downing the drink, he placed it on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, keeping his eyes down, "So…this person, was this your significant other or just a friend?"

"A friend…a friend that I wanted to get to know a lot better," she sighed as she raised her hand again to the waitress. "I thought him and I could be happy if we had the chance…but it was taken from us when he died."

Horatio nodded and stared at the table, his thoughts running rampant. He had the same ideals with Calleigh, but it seemed that they were never given the chance to cultivate their relationship. Sighing, Horatio ran a stiff hand through his hair and felt the emotion rising, "It's sad when we're never given the chance."

Ordering a bottle for them when the waitress came back, Taylor turned to him more, "I take it that's what happened with you? A woman didn't give you a chance?"

"No, she didn't," Horatio responded, hanging his head. Lifting it, he smiled faintly and shrugged, "But to be fair, I did lie to her, despite the fact that it was done to protect her. She's been stressed, so I didn't want to upset her anymore. I should've known better though. Now…now she wants nothing to do with me. I promised that I'd be there, I break my promises too." Laughing almost bitterly, he took the shot in hand and drained it, slamming the glass down angrily, "That's me, the one without the scruples."

Watching him, Taylor then looked down at her glass. When the waitress brought back the bottle, she poured herself and him another drink and reached over, placing her hand onto his, "Look's like we've both been hurt pretty good. But with you…you were trying to protect someone." Shaking her head, she whispered, "She's a fool for leaving you over that."

Horatio chuckled and raised his eyebrows as he took the drink in hand, "Yeah, well, I was a fool to believe that she needed my type of protection. From the start, I've been jealous, overly protective…We," he faltered slightly, "we're apparently not meant for each other."

Smiling some, Taylor looked down and shrugged, "You're a nice looking man…I'm sure there's someone out there that you're meant to be with."

"I'm sure, but that doesn't mean that I should. I'm poison. I either kill or hurt the ones I love." Horatio put the glass to his lips and tossed it back, slamming the glass down. Looking to Taylor he smirked, "You must feel like living dangerously today."

Pouring herself another drink, she raised a brow, "And why do you say that?"

"Because you're sitting here with me instead of running away," Horatio answered with a hint of acidity. "Calleigh was smart, she walked away from me…"

"That or very stupid," Taylor replied as she lifted her drink, "But, that's my opinion." Drinking it down, she set the glass down and turned to him again. Deciding to change the subject, Taylor snickered, "How old are you, Horatio?"

Horatio laughed and sat back, "Fifty one. Am I too old for you?"

"No…I don't consider that old at all. I'm 24 though, I'm I too young for you?" she teased back with a smile.

Horatio surveyed her lips and then her eyes, the alluring sparkle that they held and gave a short chuckle, "Not by my standards, I had a wife as young as you…she by some miracle loved me." The thought of Marisol caused the smile to deteriorate and he cleared his throat, "I'm probably not what you want to get mixed with, Taylor. You seem like you're intelligent, you are very gorgeous…remind me, why are you talking to me?"

"Cause you looked like you needed a friend when I saw you sitting at that bar," she replied softly. Reaching over, she placed her hand onto his, "I know what that feels like too."

"I do need a friend, Taylor. Will you be my friend?" Horatio could feel the affects of the alcohol he'd consumed and closed his eyes, "I'm not much of a friend right now though…"

Moving her hand from his, she pushed a strand of his hair from his face, "I'll be your friend…and as your friend, I think you've had enough to drink. How about we get you home?"

"I don't have a home," he answered as he reached for the glass. When she tried to counter him, it slipped from his hand and he admitted, "I haven't had enough, it still hurts." Looking to Taylor, he smiled sadly, "But…I think I have to learn how to cope with the hurt."

"Why don't you let me help you, Horatio?" Taking both his hands into hers, she whispered, "I won't let you hurt anymore."

"Not hurting anymore, good luck with that, Taylor." Looking to her, he gave her a lopsided smirk and laughed, "You're up for an adventure apparently."

Standing up, she nodded, "Maybe I'm just ready for a change." When he stood up and faltered, Taylor reached for him, steadying him and laughed lightly, "But for now, I think you need to sleep this off. You'll probably have one hell of a hangover when you wake up."

"And then I'll be dealing with another type of pain," Horatio slurred as she held him up. Wrapping his arm around her, he looked to her, "Tell me you want to spend the night with me, Taylor."

Nodding, Taylor whispered, "I do want to spend the rest of today and tonight with you, Horatio. I think we can help each other."

"Help each other, I like that," he said as he attempted to straighten himself again. He sighed and nodded, "Although, I don't know how good of a help I'll be to you."

Keeping hold of him, Taylor shrugged, "I'm sure you'll be fine once you sober up. You don't seem like the type man that drowns his sorrows all that often."

"You are very observant, Taylor." Gaining a somewhat steadier gait as they started walking, he smiled, "You must allow me to pay you back for the drinks. It's not right of me to not pay."

"Pay me back by letting me help you for now, how about that?" she asked as they made it to the door and she got him outside. "Now, you said you walked…and I did also, how about we take a cab to my place and you can crash there?"

"That sounds like a plan, Taylor." Arching his brow, he asked, "Where is your place?"

"About a ten minute drive from here. Why?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's closer than my hotel. We won't have to go so far." Horatio gazed at her and smiled lazily, "You are a very beautiful woman, you know that, Taylor?"

Blushing some, she looked down, "I wouldn't say that, Horatio. I don't see myself that way."

"Well, you are, Taylor. Don't ever doubt yourself," Horatio responded sternly. He smiled and looked forward, "We're going to have a nice day, aren't we, Taylor?"

"I think we are, Horatio." Seeing a cab and waving it over, she smirked, "Come on, let's get you to my place and get some coffee and aspirin into you. It'll help the hangover you'll have."

Allowing her to help him inside the cab, he turned to look to her and sighed heavily, "Thanks for helping me, Taylor. I'll never forget it."

Getting in next to him, Taylor chuckled, "Well see when you wake up." Giving the driver the address, Taylor sat back, turning herself to Horatio, "And so you know, I don't usually pick up guys at a bar. I'm usually too busy with work and school."

"Work and school, you are very busy." Settling in, he smirked, "I usually don't have time to go to bars, I'm always working. I'm a cop. CSI actually."

Laughing, Taylor placed a hand on his thigh, "And here I thought you were a lawyer or something like that. You have this power look to you…which I like."

"Nope, just a simple CSI. Lieutenant Horatio Caine at your service." Placing his hand on top of hers, he smiled, "What is it that you said you did?"

"Well, I'm going to school for business management, and I work as a medical transcriptionist for a heart cardiologist downtown four days a week." Looking into his eyes, she smiled, "Kinda boring compared to your job really."

Horatio shrugged and gazed at her, "Sometimes, boring can be better. The things I see, I wouldn't want anyone else to see."

Turning her hand over, she looked down as she squeezed his hand and then looked back into his eyes, "You must see a lot of bad things then."

"Terrible things," Horatio said as he returned her squeeze. He looked to her and then averted his eyes, feeling the despair wallowing, "There's so much bad in my life. I was just looking for something good."

Studying him, Taylor then reached with her other hand, her fingers going to his chin and then turned him back to her, "How about we let this be day one of better days?"

"I'm all for that," he responded with a faint smile. Taking her hand, he held it, "I can't thank you enough for your help, Taylor. Without you, this would've probably ended…wrong."

Shrugging, she sighed, "Think of it this way, Horatio…we're helping each other." Leaning to him, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and blushed slightly, "So thank you."

Horatio felt the heat that accompanied her kiss and smiled. He released her hand and leaned in to brush his lips against hers briefly before snatching himself back. Fighting with her to let go of his other hand, he stammered, "I-I…I'm sorry, Taylor. I shouldn't have done that…"

"Horatio…" she replied as she held onto his hand, "it's okay…really." Blushing again, she looked down, "I uh…I liked it, okay?"

Horatio shook his head, "Still the same, I shouldn't have. It's a little too forward of me."

Seeing she wasn't going to win, Taylor leaned over quickly, capturing his lips with hers. Letting the kiss linger she then pulled back and smirked, "There, now were even."

"I guess…I guess we are." Moving closer to her, he caressed her face once more and then stared at her intently, "Is it too forward to want more of that?"

"I don't think so." Placing her hand onto his, she gave him a smile and felt as the cab stopped. Nodding back towards the door, she whispered, "We're here. Let's get inside and we can get more comfortable."

"Lead and I'll follow, Taylor." Horatio released her and watched her get out, following directly behind her. Coming to her side, he looked at her, "This looks like a great place to get comfortable."

"It's small, but it's mine," she replied as she paid the cabbie and then took his hand. Leading him up to the door of the small home, she turned back to him, "Just, excuse the mess. I didn't straighten up this morning."

"Don't worry, Taylor, at least you have a home." Sauntering in almost clumsily, he took in his surroundings and smirked, scratching his head, "It's got character, don't beat yourself up about it."

Smiling some, she closed the door behind them and locked it, "Well, my grandmother left it to me a couple years ago…I had to spice it up some." Leading him into the small living room, she set her keys and purse down and turned to him, "So uh, you want something to drink? I've got beer in the fridge…or I can fix coffee."

"I think it's time for me to sober up, so…coffee's what I need." Feeling the need to use the bathroom, he looked to her, "Taylor…I…um…where's your bathroom?"

Pointing to the small hallway she smiled, "First door on the right. I'll uh, I'll get the coffee started while you're in there."

"Okay." Stumbling, down the hall, Horatio crinkled his brow, "Taylor, first door on the…"

"Right…" she replied as she came up behind him. Helping him along to the door, she patted his back, "I'll let you take it from here, Horatio."

"I think I can deal with that. Thanks." He entered into the bathroom and fumbled for the lights as he closed the door and smiled widely when he found the switch. Flooding the room with light, he was greeted to his image staring back at him, and he grimaced, finding his reflection disturbing. His eyes were dull and his face was ragged and the dark circles around his eyes told of the lack of sleep. The sudden urge hit him and he moved towards the toilet quickly. Once he was finished, he washed his hands and looked to the mirror again and shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

Breaking his gaze, he shook his head once more and then moved for the door, opening it then turning out the light. Keeping close to the wall, he managed his way down the hall and out into the living room, "Taylor?"

In the kitchen, Taylor finished up placing the coffee grounds and water into the coffee maker and went back out to the living room, "Coffee will be ready soon." Seeing the look on his face, she crinkled her brow, "You okay, Horatio?"

"Yeah, I'm…okay." Making his way to the couch, he nodded, "I just had an attack of conscience, but it passed." Taking a seat, he closed his eyes and then opened them quickly, "So...the coffee…is going to be ready soon?"

"In about ten minutes," she replied as she went over, turning on one of the ceiling fans. Turning back, she smiled, "Do you need anything until then?"

Horatio shot a glance to her and kept his eyes steady on her, "Well…I'm not sure I should eat anything just yet. So…I guess …I'll just wait for the coffee."

"Okay." Going over and sitting down beside him, she smiled, "You know, you can take that jacket off and make yourself at home. I don't bit…only nibble occasionally."

Horatio chuckled and leaned forward, slipping the jacket off. Tossing it to the side, he countered, "You're in luck, I happen to like that." As she came closer, he saw her blush and he exhaled lightly, the youthfulness evident in her eyes. He longed to see love looking back at him, but he realized that it wasn't going to happen.

Biting her lip shyly, Taylor glanced to him and took in a deep breath, "So, you said you're a…CSI was it?" Seeing his nod, she turned more to him and leaned back on the couch, "What exactly do you do?"

"I'm the day shift supervisor, but the basics are that I take evidence from a crime scene and analyze it to catch the bad guy. I help give the families peace of mind to know that the person who hurt their love one pays for their crime." Horatio shook his head and breathed out heavily, "It's not work that everyone can do, it takes special people…" Losing himself in thought, his shoulders hung over slightly before he came back, clearing his throat, "It's not work for the light hearted."

"It doesn't sound like it. You must be good at it though if you're a supervisor though." Getting an idea, she turned fully to him. "Turn around with your back to me, Horatio."

Surprised, Horatio looked to her and watched as she twirled her finger around and positioned himself with his back to her. Arching his brow, he asked, "What are you doing, Taylor?"

"This," she replied as her hands went to his shoulders and began to massage him. Feeling how tight they were, her brow crinkled, "Damn, Horatio…this isn't good for you. You're muscles are all knotted up."

Groaning, Horatio's eyes slid shut and he relaxed almost instantaneously. Her touch was lulling him away from all the pain and despair and he smiled as he whispered, "Your hands…are….amazing. Taylor…"

"Shh, Horatio…just enjoy this," she whispered as she moved herself, getting up on her knees behind him. With a better position, her hands continued to work his tired and sore muscles and she whispered in his ear, "Let go…even if it's just for today."

"Let go," he whispered as he rolled his head on his neck. The more she worked his muscles the more he released his thoughts, his mind becoming clear of everything that happened. A content smile began to grow on his lips and he chuckled slightly, "You're more than a life saver, Taylor."

Smiling some, she moved a little further down his back, "I do what I can to help. Sometimes I think that's my downfall in life…I try too much."

"I know what you mean," he answered in a low voice. He moved slightly when she hit a rough patch and groaned again, continuing his thought, "I've always done what I can and I'm always being left holding the basket. I often wonder why…"

Working the area, she felt as it gave and sighed, "I've thought that same thing. It's like the old saying, nice guys and or girls always finish last."

"I've heard that before," he whispered as he relaxed even more. Feeling his body loosening up, he smiled even more, "But it's all that I know."

"It's funny, you and I are a lot alike, Horatio. We both want to help, but get screwed in the end…and are left with nothing in the end." Leaning into him with her body, she whispered in his ear, "Maybe this was more then coincidence that we met today."

"Maybe," he responded, his body reacting to her touch. He took in a deep breath and let it out as his eyes opened. Her heat was intoxicating and he found himself smiling, "I'm willing to wager that it was more than a coincidence."

Feeling his body relax, Taylor wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You know, I've never been like this with a man before…but you seem so different from the others. It's like I know you won't hurt me."

"That's because I won't," he whispered as he turned in her arms. Facing her, he moved her hair from her eyes and stared, "You…wouldn't mind if I…kissed you would you, Taylor?"

Giving him a soft smile, she shook her head, "I wouldn't mind at all, Horatio." Looking into his eyes, she reached up, caressing his cheek, "I think I would really like that."

Horatio smiled and leaned into her, his lips brushing against hers. Parting from her, his eyes searched hers and then his lips crashed against hers, the passion that he'd been holding in exploded and he pushed her gently against the couch, coming over her. He could feel her hands running over his back and he ran his tongue against her, seeking entrance. When she didn't respond, Horatio moved from her and sat back into the couch, "Taylor…I'm sorry…"

Breathing heavy from the kiss, Taylor shook her head and looked down, "No, Horatio…don't be. I…I…" Getting up, she grew frustrated and sighed, heading towards the kitchen, "I'll get the coffee."

Getting up and following her, he took her gently by the arm and pressed her against the wall. Lifting a hand to caress her face, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Taylor. I just…didn't want to take advantage of you." His eyes roved over her face and he leaned closer, whispering, "I want…to kiss you again, Taylor."

Nodding silently, she slid her arms up and around his neck, her head tilting as he moved in. Closing her eyes as there lips met, she could tell he was trying to take it slow with her. When his body pressed into her more, she parted her lips, her tongue tracing his lips.

Taking her cue, Horatio met her advances and pressed in deeper, his tongue slipping past her lips. Fighting for dominance, he could feel his control slipping and his hands began to move over her body, starting from the hip and moving it up, seeking her warm flesh. A frenzy set in and he kissed her harder, parting from her to breathe, and gazing at her, "Taylor…if you don't want this…"

Silencing him with two fingers to his lips, she smiled and let them slip down, her lips going back to his. Parting from him, she whispered and took his hand, "Follow me." As he stepped back from her, she began to lead him back towards her bedroom. When they entered, she turned back to him as he closed the distance, "Are you sure this is what you want, Horatio?"

Bringing her closer to him, he nodded, "Yes, it is." Cupping her face gently, Horatio leaned down and kissed her generously. Crushing his body against hers, he could hear her moan into the kiss and it provoked his passion, the alcohol that he was using to dull the pain now made it easier to forget everything. His hands moved almost hungrily over her body as he felt for the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly. The heat of her skin taunted him and he growled, his impatience becoming almost unbearable.

Gripping his shoulders, Taylor lost herself in the kiss, letting him have full control. She could tell he needed this and was willing to give it to him fully. When their lips parted, she breathed heavily, "Horatio…protection…"

Horatio kept his eyes closed, his voice tinged in regret, "I…I don't have any, Taylor."

Smiling, she nodded, "I do…let's move this to my bed though, okay?"

Horatio glanced to the bed and smiled, "Sure." Bending to pick her up, he looked to her as he came to the bed. Placing her down gently, he touched her cheek as she looked up at him, "We can go slow, Taylor." Taking her hand, he placed it on his shirt, "One step at a time."

"Okay," she whispered. Gazing up into his blue orbs, she gave him a seductive smile and carefully undid the button on his shirt. Moving to the next, she took his other hand, placing it onto her stomach where her shirt had ridden up some.

Moving his hand under her shirt, Horatio felt the material of her bra and he held her gaze, giving her a smile. The look of lust in her eyes pulled at his arousal and he found that he was losing control over his actions. Trying to rein it in, he breathed out heavily, his fingers glancing off of her rapidly budding nipple, "Taylor…I want you."

"I want you too, Horatio," she whispered as her hand took another button. When she reached his pants, she cocked a brow, and smirked. Going for his belt, she wagged her brow, "What all do you like to do, Horatio? Do you like it nice and easy…or do you like it rough and wild?"

Crinkling his brow, Horatio answered truthfully, "Rough…and wild." He tugged on her shirt and felt the desire build even more, "I can lose myself in a woman for hours." His fingers glided up and down her exposed side, the act sending blood to his groin, "Right now…I want to lose my control with you."

Unbuckling his belt, she whispered, "Then loose your control, Horatio. I like rough and wild…it turns me on more."

"Turns you on more?" Horatio asked, arching his brow. He gave a short laugh and then asked, "I thought you hadn't been with a man…" Yanking at her shirt, he pulled it up and freed her from it just as she unbuttoned his trousers. Her hand grazed his hardening member and he groaned, bucking on reflex. His hands couldn't move fast enough and he grabbed her bra and ripped it off, exposing her fully.

"I've been with men…just never met one like you…" she breathed out heavily with a smile as he eyed her hungrily. Smiling, her hands went to her large round breasts and pushed them together, her forefingers playing with her nipples, "Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Yes," he practically growled. Attacking the luscious globes, he palmed them almost possessively, loving the way her budding nipples felt under his touch. Leaning to take one into his mouth, he teased it relentlessly with his tongue before slipping it into his mouth completely. Sucking generously, he grasped at it's mate and tweaked her nipple, hearing her moan in abandon.

Closing her eyes, Taylor smiled as she pushed her head back into the pillow and her hands roamed over his back and shoulders. Lifting her head back, she looked down, watching him with hooded eyes. Biting her lip when he pinched at her other nipple, her hand moved to his, squeezing it, "Hard…Horatio, harder…"

At her request, Horatio simultaneously bit her nipple when he twisted the other in between his fingers, the thrill surging through his body. Her screams fueled him and he growled as he continued to abuse her, the sound of enjoyment making his body quiver with anticipation. Even in his wildest dreams of Calleigh, he couldn't be as brutal as she was asking and the sudden thought of it was freeing.

Lifting away from her pulsating nipple, he switched and latched on to the throbbing bud, looking down at her. With her eyes closed and writhing under him, he could see the wanton desires as if they were painted on the wall. His cock hardened and he thrust his hips against her as she moaned again.

Grasping at the cover, Taylor screamed out in pleasure again as he bit down on her sensitive nipple, the sexual frenzy between them growing more and more. Reaching with her hand, she slipped it between them, moving it down and finding his cock. Giving it a good squeeze, she then trailed up to the waist band of his pants and boxers and slid her hand in, her hand coming in contact with the engorged head of his cock. Sliding her fingers over it, she wrapped then around the shaft, giving him another squeeze.

Horatio gasped at her touch that set him aflame, each squeeze pushing him to go further. Releasing her breast, he traveled down ravenously, his fingers seeking out the button to her jeans, taking them down, he was faced with a pair of lacy thongs, his brow arching devilishly as his finger traced the edges. Ripping them off, he pulled the material through her lips, sure that the friction from the remnants of the thong rubbed against her clit. The scent of her sex aroused him even further and he felt himself shoot harder in her hand.

Arching her hips up as the material of her thong rubbed her, Taylor bit her lip as she smiled, letting a soft moan fall. Kicking off her jeans the rest of the way, she opened herself for him and with her free hand, ran her fingers over her bare mound and whispered to him as he watched, "I'm so wet for you, Horatio. See what you've done to me." Squeezing his cock again with her other hand, she stroked him upwards to the tip, feeling the precum that was oozing from him, "I want to taste you."

Horatio grinned deviously and thrust into her hand, "Perhaps…we can work something out." Lifting away from her, he pushed his trousers off of him and then kicked them away, freeing himself completely. His eyes rested on her naked form, his cock growing harder as he approached her again. Bringing her up, he clutched her close to his chest and felt the scraping of her nipples against his chest. His hand traveled down to her ass and clutched it, then released it to strike it. The feel of her jumping in his arms thrilled him and he smirked, "Let's see how we can do this."

Smiling, she raised a brow, "Well, there are several ways actually." Reaching down between them, she began to stroke his cock with her hand and leaned in, her lips kissing at his heated skin and whispering between them, "We could…69…me on top…or you…on top…or…on our sides…"

Weighing his options, Horatio's body reacted to her strokes and spoke breathlessly, "You…on…top." Fighting against his desires, he took her hand and stilled it long enough to get on the bed. Lying down, he looked to her firm body and licked his lips, "I want to hear you scream again."

"Good, cause I love screaming," she replied and she moved to him. Bending down, she kissed him hungrily, their tongues dueling before she pulled back. Turning around, she straddled his chest and moved back some for him. Taking his cock in hand, her tongue slipped out, running up the length of it to the tip. Collecting the precum with her tongue, she closed her eyes, "Mmm, you taste wonderful, Horatio." Without another word, her head went back down and she slipped him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the engorged head.

With her working on his cock, Horatio was dumbfounded for a moment before the scent of her sex lured him and he parted her legs wide. Dipping is tongue between her folds, he began to lap at her wetness, the taste of her pulling at him more. Hungrily, he took her with his tongue, lashing out to assault her clit, the sounds of her satisfaction rumbled over his sensitive cock and he growled as he set against her in a frenzy.

Moaning around him, Taylor bobbed her head up and down his shaft while her hands slid to his sack. Squeezing lightly, she took in a deep breath and then slowly worked her way down his shaft, taking him in fully. Holding her breath, she then swallowed around him, her throat muscles contracting around him and pulling a deep moaned from him.

Horatio continued to lap at her incessantly, trailing his tongue through her slit. Flicking at the hardened nub, Horatio could feel her body jump and he pressed her against his body, slipping his tongue now into her entrance. Spearing her, he set a break neck pace as he tongue fucked her, groaning more and more as she continued to take him deeper.

Coming back up his shaft, he slipped from her lips and cried out in pleasure, her hand moving to his cock and stroking him firmly. Moving her body, she began to thrust back on his tongue and then dove back down onto his cock. Squeezing him at the base, she sucked on him hard, her tongue slipping and sliding all around him.

Lost for her touch, Horatio moaned heavily as he continued to lick her, alternating between thrusting into her body. He could feel her shifting under his tongue and he groaned harder as she mastered his hardened cock.

Taking him deep, Taylor hummed around him, wanting to bring him to completion. Reaching out with both hands, she then ran her nails up his legs as she went down fully on him, engulfing his cock. Jumping slightly as his tongue teased at her clit, she swallowed again around him, feeling as his cock pulsed and twitched.

Her wicked strokes with her tongue pulled at his release and he could feel it building to unimaginable heights. As he increased his frantic laps, he could feel her body starting to shudder. Using his fingers, Horatio sunk them deeply into her as he flicked at her clit, the frantic sounds of her release running through her as she began to clutch his fingers with her muscled walls. Just as she was releasing, Horatio stiffened and felt his release surge through her.

Breathing heavily around him as she moaned, Taylor dove back down onto him as he began to release himself. Swallowing repeatedly, she drank him down, not wanting to waste a drop. As the last of his cum emptied into her mouth, she swallowed it down and then began using her tongue on him, making sure she'd gotten every last drop. Her own body trembled as her own orgasm began to settle, a feeling of bliss and contentment filling her.

Aroused, Horatio cleaned her thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her body trembling under his touch. Assured that he got every drop, he slowly pulled himself away from her, the desire to sink into her completely coming over him.

Releasing his cock from her mouth, Taylor breathed heavily, trying to get her body under control. Smiling, she moved her right leg, bringing it back over him and turned herself around. Leaning down to him, she kissed him softly, tasting herself on his lips.

Threading his hands through her hair, Horatio kissed her with fervor, pulling on the strands tightly. His eyes crinkled as the images of Calleigh tried to permeate his thoughts, but he was successful in pushing them back, now relishing the taste of Taylor on his tongue.

When she parted from him slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled, continuing to move his fingers through her hair, "Now…that was good. But you're not done, are you?"

"Not unless you want me to be," she smiled back as she looked down at him. Giving in another kiss she then whispered, "So, are you wanting more, Horatio?"

"I want a lot more," he answered back, thrusting his hips up. His hands drifted from her hair and down her back, running his fingertips lightly over her skin. Her light touches meandered through his hair, calming him even more and he smiled, arching his brow lightly, "I want to see your wild side, Taylor."

"And I want to see yours," she replied and then sat up. Reaching over behind her to the small nightstand, she pulled the drawer out and reached in. Finding a couple condoms, she closed it back and turned back to him, holding them up between her fingers, "First, I think we need to get you ready."

Horatio reached for the condoms only for them to be taken from him. Narrowing his brow playfully, he asked, "Now…what do you have in mind, Taylor?"

Keeping one in hand, she set the other two aside and cocked a brow. Slowly opening the packet, she pulled it out and moved back on him. Giving him a smile, she placed the condom into her mouth and leaned back down as she took him into her hand again. With her eyes looking up at him, she lowered her mouth onto him, slipping the condom on over his cock. Slowly, she began to work it down over him, her lips and tongue rolling the condom over his cock.

His eyes slid shut slowly as he groaned, the feel of her mouth on his hardened member feeling like heaven. He gripped the sheets of her bed and then gasped as her tongue traced up and down slowly, tantalizing his senses. His mind was free and clear of his past hurts and as he came to himself, he allowed his hands to drift down to her ass, clenching both globes possessively.

Once the condom was on fully, Taylor let him slip from her mouth and kissed her way back up his body. Laying herself on top of him, she kissed a trail up his neck to his chin and then mouth. Moaning and jumping slightly when he slapped her ass, she then smiled as she spread her legs, placing one on each side of his hips. Sitting up, she began to rub her sex over his hardened member, "Tell me what you want, Horatio."

"You. Fast," he said as he rocked his hips slowly. Thrusting up hard, he smirked deviously, "Hard."

"Umm, two of my favorites…" she purred as she got herself into a better position over him. Reaching down, she moved him to her entrance and slowly pushed back, the head of his cock slipping in. Closing her eyes, she breathed out as she slowly began to sink down onto him, his girth stretching her.

As she slowly filled herself of him, Horatio reached up and covered her breast with his hand and squeezed, catching her eyes as she opened them. The warmth and moisture enveloped him and he couldn't help but groan in unabashed pleasure, feeling as she began to rock slowly on him. Squeezing her harder, he growled, "Faster…"

Adjusting her legs once more, Taylor began to move up and down on his cock, her hands going behind her and using his thigh's to help balance her. Gasping in pleasure as she took him deeper into her body, she started up bounce up and down his length, setting a fast and hard pace for them.

Gripping her by the waist, Horatio gasped heavily as she took him deeper and deeper, the heat and friction driving him out of his mind. Her body felt good and as her hips meet his, he bucked up, smirking deviously. When he saw her eyes light up in a lustful smile, he released her waist and palmed her breasts, tweaking her nipples hard. A cry left her lips and he grinned as he tweaked them harder, "Faster…"

Moving up and down his length as fast and hard as she could, Taylor cried out with each thrust he made. Sweat began to form on their bodies and she moved one hand between his legs, squeezing his sack. Gasping, Taylor moaned out, "Yes…, god yes, Horatio…"

The sensation of her hand on his sack caused him to groan and he lulled his head back in ecstasy. She was like a piston, slamming her body down on his quickly, her breasts quivering with each stroke. Opening his eyes, he reached between them and found her clit and rubbed it rapidly in circles, listening to her cries of passion. While he assaulted her clit relentlessly, he reached to tweak her nipple harder and bit out, "Harder…"

Thrusting down hard and then grinding her hips into him, she leaned forward, her upper body laying on his. Attacking his mouth with hers, she gave all control to him, letting him do as he wanted.

Her weight on his body enthused him and he smirked as she kissed him feverishly. Grasping her ass, he lifted it and then slammed it on his cock, smiling more as Taylor broke the kiss to gasp. He continued to slam her down as she moaned, lifting his hips to drive into her. Once he was done, he slapped her ass and then commanded, "Sit up." When she did so, he toppled her and forced her onto her back her head now at the foot of the bed. Readjusting to fit back into her, he stroked tortuously slow as he attacked her breast, biting at her nipple roughly. Picking up the pace, Horatio slammed into her, the strained cry of her pleasure and pain hitting his ears.

Lifting her leg, he placed it on his shoulder and set a break neck pace, driving deeper and harder into her, relishing the sound of her losing her breath on a scream.

Scratching her nails over his back and shoulders as he pounded into her, Taylor wrapped her other leg around him, pulling him into her more with each thrust. Lost in sexual pleasure, her body began to tremble as her orgasm approached and she cried out to him, "Fuck me harder…make me cum, Horatio…"

Pushing into her more, Horatio slammed into her almost violently, growling with each punishing stroke. Feeling his release burning through him, he quickened his pace and then reached in between them to stroke her already tender clit, hearing her scream out more. The combination of slamming into her harder and faster, along with the attention on her clit, he could feel her explode, which led to his and he stiffened as he shouted her name, pumping his seed into the condom.

Writhing on the bed under him, Taylor's body trembled from her orgasm, the intensity of it nothing like she'd ever imagined. Trying to catch her breath, she slowly opened her eyes as he lowered himself onto her, keeping most of his weight on his forearms. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered, "God you're phenomenal."

"You're…amazing, Taylor," Horatio answered back breathlessly. He kept his weight off of her, but was able to move her hair away from her eyes and smiled down at her, "It's never been…this intense before. Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she gazed into his eyes, "No, I'm fine." Smiling more, she reached up, her fingers tracing his jaw, "You're a very passionate lover, Horatio."

"You're not so bad yourself, Taylor, but it must be you, I've never made love like that before." Chuckling, he shook his head, "You brought that out of me."

"Well I hope that's a good thing then…and that I might be able to do it again," she replied as her smile dwindled. "If not though…I'll understand."

A frown came over Horatio and he shook his head, "I don't see why we can't. You don't have a boyfriend or…a husband, do you?" His fingers traced the edge of her jaw and then down to her neck, his eyes following the trail. Finally looking up into her eyes, he could see the sadness and relented, "Oh…I'm sorry, you're dealing with a loss…"

Shaking her head, she sighed heavily, "No, it's okay, really. I just…well…I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me again or if this was just a one time thing."

"It doesn't have to be…if you don't want it to be, Taylor." Centering on her, he caressed her face, "It's a new beginning for the both of us." Tracing his finger over her lips, he smiled, "We just have to get to know each other more."

Kissing his finger, Taylor nodded slightly, "I'd really like that, Horatio." Caressing the skin on his back, she raised a brow, "Now, sir…do you think you might be able to handle some food now? I could fix us breakfast for dinner."

"Breakfast for dinner, that sounds good. I think I can handle it, nothing's happening just yet." Horatio shook his head and laughed, "I'll feel this when I wake up in the morning."

"Nah, I know a little hangover trick that a few friends taught me my freshman year at Dade U," she replied with a small giggle. "I'll get you fixed right up."

"Dade U? I went to the University of Miami, but I never heard of a hangover trick. What do you do?" Horatio liked the easiness of the conversation and felt himself relaxing even more, his smile now more genuine. Earlier, he was hell bent on drinking the pain away, but now with what he had just experienced, he was certain that he could move on with just the right push. Staring at Taylor, he sighed as his fingers danced lower, "Thank you, Taylor, for everything."

Her eyes crinkled slightly and she shook her head, "For what, Horatio? We both needed someone to talk to, and granted…this isn't the type talking I meant, but, I'm still glad it happened. You seem like a really nice guy…one I'd like to get to know a lot better."

"And you're a very nice woman, one I would like to get to know better," Horatio responded as he smiled. Arching a brow, he laughed lightly, "And I'm thank you for giving me something to look forward to. For once in my life, I'm…free to do whatever I want."

"I never want you to hold back with me, Horatio…and I won't with you either. I also make a very good listener from what I've been told," she smiled as she wrapped her legs around him more. "If listening doesn't work, I can be a very good distraction."

"Hmmm, I think I like those distractions." Running his hand down her thigh and to her leg, he smirked, "I'll want more of a distraction later, and this time, I want more of your wild side." Leaning down, he kissed her lips lightly and then smiled, "And I want to help make dinner."

Chuckling, Taylor nodded, "Oh I think I can let you do that." Giving him another kiss, she sighed, "In the meantime though, uh…you uh, you might want to let me up. I kinda need to use the bathroom."

Horatio moved quickly and slipped out of her, rolling on to his back. Propping himself up on his elbow, he watched as she got up gracefully and walked to the door. His heart jumped at the sight of her phenomenal body and he arched a brow as she stopped at the door, "You're beautiful, Taylor."

Blushing some, Taylor smiled and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "Thank you…I must say, you're a very handsome man…I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Horatio responded as he sat up more. As she disappeared into the hall and closed the door behind her, he laid back and closed his eyes, the images coming back. He could hear the disappointment in her voice as it replayed like a recording in his head and he opened his eyes suddenly, the feeling of his heart breaking anew. He shook himself and determined that if she was ready to let go of the relationship, he would be as well.


	39. Chapter 39

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_It might have been half an hour after this altercation when, as I was deeply absorbed in the heavenly scenery beneath me, I was startled by something very cold which pressed with a gentle pressure on the back of my neck. It is needless to say that I felt inexpressibly alarmed."_

From "A Predicament" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting tucked away in the corner of the couch, Calleigh sipped on her cup of hot tea, staring out into nothingness, her body still numb from the night before. She hadn't wanted things to end as they did, but she had seen no other way. Horatio didn't seem to trust or respect her and that was something that didn't set well with her at all. Thinking back over the years, she wondered if that was why they had grown apart, each trying to make a life with someone else.

The sound of the doorbell pulled her from her thoughts and as she looked to the door, she wondered if she really wanted to answer it. When her name was called from the other side, she got up and went over, unlocking it and opening it before walking away, "Come on in, Tim."

Entering into the home, he eyed her surroundings and sighed, shaking his head, "Calleigh, turn on your cell phone, hell…answer your phone. I get real anxious when I can't get you." Entering into the living room behind her, he sat down and watched as she pulled herself into the corner and wrapped her arms around herself. Keeping the distance, he asked, "Are you concerned about Horatio's disappearance?"

Sighing heavily, she shook her head, "He's probably down in the Key's Tim…he told me he goes there when he needs to think about things. More then likely that's where he is…which means he doesn't want to be found."

"The chief has filled Horatio's position. Jesse told me." Tim looked to Calleigh and sighed, "Does this sound like someone who doesn't want to be found? The chief doesn't fill positions like H's unless there's something wrong."

"Or unless they take time off…which Horatio probably did and is down in the keys," she stated again. "If there was a problem, then the Chief wouldn't have filled the spot so quick. He would have waited for confirmation."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned to Calleigh fully, "I don't understand how this happens, Calleigh. You…and H…you were so…in love. How can you go from that to this?"

Getting frustrated, Calleigh got up, heading towards the kitchen, "Maybe if he would have trusted me and not try to lie to me, then maybe none of this would be happening." Getting out a beer, she carried it back out, opening it and taking a drink, "He couldn't even tell me the truth about getting another call and I was sitting right there, Tim."

"Have you ever stopped to think he may have done that to protect you? No one knows who this stalker is, or what they would do. He loved you enough to protect you, Calleigh."

"Lying to my face is not protecting me, Tim," Calleigh countered, her temper starting to bubble over. "Why do you think he left…'cause they are after him, not me. But, I had to drag that out of him as well."

Running a hand through his hair, Tim shook his head, "You're going to let this happen, aren't you? You're willing to let this come between you."

Cocking a brow at him, she shook her head, "How would you like to have someone you love lie to your face Tim? Wouldn't it make you wonder what else they would lie about?" Starting to pace, she breathed out, "I've been through it one too many times and I'll be damn if I'll go through that again."

"When, with the exception of yesterday, has he ever shown that he doesn't trust you and doesn't respect you? Horatio would rather die before putting you in harms way."

"Yeah, well he won't have to worry about that anymore now, will he?" she replied and then took another drink of her beer.

"Calleigh, you're jumping to conclusions," Tim said as he shook his head. Deciding to let it go, he arched a brow, "Despite what's going on, how are you doing, Calleigh?"

"Just peachy, Tim," Calleigh replied sarcastically and took another drink. Going over to the window, she looked out, "I've been thinking about moving back home and getting my old job back."

"So, you're going to leave." Faced with the notion of her leaving, Tim felt a hint of bitterness. Shaking his head, he stood, "You're going to leave because it didn't work out with Horatio, but what about…You know what, don't worry about it."

Turning and looking at him, Calleigh shook her head, "Don't worry about what, Tim? Might as well say it, Lord knows it can't be any worse then anything I've heard before?"

Approaching her, Tim felt his anger abating and then sighed, "I love you, you know that, Calleigh. I just…I don't want you to go. I understand if this is something you need to do, but…I just can't…" Averting his eyes he shook his head, "I have no say in whether you go or stay, but I wish you would stay."

Watching him for a minute, Calleigh lowered the bottle down to her side, "All I said was I was thinking about it, Tim. I…I haven't made my mind up yet."

Tim nodded and reached to touch her cheek and smiled, "Just…consider us before you make your decision."

Looking up into his eyes, Calleigh nodded silently. Tears began to rim her eyes, and Calleigh whispered, "I'm just tired of hurting, Tim."

"Then don't hurt anymore, Cal." Pulling her close, he held her within his arms and closed his eyes, listening to her cry softly. Running his hand over her hair, he sighed and spoke softly, "Don't cry, Cal. I'm here for you."

Letting the bottle drop from her hand, she wrapped her arms around him, anchoring herself to him. All the hurt and disappointments she felt seemed to come to the surface and released themselves through her tears. A small sob left her and her voice hitched, "I…I lost him…Tim…I lost him…"

Allowing her the moment to exercise the grief, he rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her, feeling her body shake with her cries. When they died down, Tim whispered, "You haven't lost him, Cal. He still loves you, you just have to find him and make him see that you love him. It's not too late."

"But I…I told him we shouldn't be together anymore…" she cried softly as her tears still continued to fall. Releasing a shaky breath, Calleigh whispered, "He left because of me…"

"You just have to talk to him, Calleigh. You have to find him and talk to him. It's the only way that you'll be able to get to him. You can't give up on this, on him."

"Why do I keep fucking this up, Tim? Why?" she asked as she began to cry more.

"We make mistakes, Calleigh. The important part is to learn from them." Tim pulled away from her and cupped her face, smiling lightly as he moved the hair away from her eyes. He could see the devastation there, the desire to reconnect with him, and the despair in knowing that she may have lost her chance. Shaking his head, he finished, "It's not too late, Calleigh."

"I hope not," she whispered and moved back into his arms, needing some sort of comfort for the time being.

* * *

After taking the day to get to know each other and having dinner, Horatio found himself in her shower under the unforgiving spray of hot water that massaged his body. As he stood under the spray, he allowed himself to think of the past day at length, the slick feeling of soap cascading where she'd touched him, reminding him of their heated passion. Sharing himself with Taylor was vastly different from his time with Calleigh. There was something thrilling about doing things on a whim, not caring what happens from one second to the other, that appealed to Horatio. For once in his life, he was content without the shoulder of responsibility to weigh him down. The more he thought of his morning with Taylor, the more he warmed to spending more time with her. Even now, as he showered, he could imagine her body lying on the bed, waiting for him, the thought instantly getting him hard. He could barely believe that a woman like Taylor was the least bit interested, but he wasn't questioning and he certainly wasn't complaining.

As he dipped his head under the spray, his thoughts strayed to Calleigh, wondering what she was doing. By now, the team would've heard that someone else would be taking his spot and he was sure that Tim would've notified Calleigh of the change. He didn't know exactly when he would be returning, if ever, but right now, he was happy with where he was.

Turning the water off, he shook the excess water off and then stepped out, grabbing the towel that she had provided. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell the faint scent of vanilla and smiled, remembering the same scent on her skin as he took her. He was astonished at how he was reacting around her, but he just chocked it up to experiencing something new. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he noticed that she'd taken up his clothes and smiled, exiting the bathroom. The darkness of the hall gave way to a glow coming from her room and curious, he followed, pushing the door open completely to reveal her on the bed, waiting.

Taking a glance around as he approached the bed, he arched a brow and asked, "Setting the mood?"

Smiling as she laid back against the pillows with her hair fanned out around her, Taylor nodded, "Yeah…but I also thought it'd be more relaxing as well. I hope you don't mind scented candles. There all I have around here."

"I don't mind at all. They are very nice." Coming the side of the bed, he bent and moved a tendril of her hair away from her face and smiled, "This is all very nice."

"I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other more…relax…" she replied softly as she gazed up at him. "Maybe talk."

"Talking's good," Horatio said as he gestured for her to move over. When she did, he sat and laid back, and then turned to her, staring at her, "Well, you know I'm a cop, and that I obviously can hold my liquor better than some eighteen year old's… What else would you like to know?"

Rolling onto her side and facing him, she propped her head up with her hand, "Well, where are you from? You don't sound like you're from Florida originally."

"Well, I'm not. I was born in New York, but career advancement brought me to Miami. I've been married twice, divorced once and a widow." Horatio stopped and then looked to Taylor and sighed, "And of course, I've recently gotten a broken heart."

Listening, Taylor reached for his hand, taking it in hers, "You've been through a lot, Horatio. No one should have to go through all that."

"As much as that is true, it's made me stronger. For every loss, every heart break I've learned to use it to help me get past the job." He looked to her fingers intertwining with his and smiled, "So…what about you, Taylor?"

"Well…" she smiled as she looked back up at him, "I'm originally from Dayton, Ohio…grew up there with my dad. My mom died when I was three, so I don't remember much about her. But, dad did a great job. When I graduated from high school, I took a few months to decide what I wanted to do…and ended up applying to several colleges…and here I am."

Horatio smiled and whispered, "Here you are." With the limited life experience, he realized that the difference in their age was great and he exhaled lightly. Determined not to let that ruin things, he instead asked, "So…what are your plans for after school? Do you have a job lined up?"

"I've already got one actually. Medical Transcriptionist. It's four days a week, for four hours a day, but, it helps pay a few of the bills. My grandmother left me enough money to cover the rest and the upkeep on this place for awhile." Smiling, she tilted her head some, "But, once I graduate I'm hoping to be able to get into an office management position."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "Office management, it sounds so…safe. At least you're doing something that you want to do, that's what matters." He squeezed her hand and asked, "What about family, do you want one some day?"

Smiling more, Taylor nodded, "Oh yeah. I'd like to have at least two children someday. I was an only child, so I know what it's like to have to play alone sometimes, and it's not fun. I figured with two, they could keep each other company."

"Yeah, well, I had a brother, and he was hell on wheels. He was so hard to keep up with. Ray…he had his own ways of going about it." The brief thought of his deceased brother brought about a thick silence and he averted his eyes.

Noticing a change in him, Taylor lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I take it you and your brother don't get along now."

Looking to her, he lifted her chin and shook his head, his voice quiet, "Taylor, my brother's dead. He's been dead for a couple of years now…"

Shocked at his admission, Taylor blinked and crinkled her brow, "Oh Horatio…I…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Taylor. Raymond's been gone from my life for years, his death, although hard, was not a surprise to me. I see his wife and son sometimes, but mostly, it's just me." Horatio reached to caress her face and smirked, "He's in a far better place now."

Seeing he'd dealt with the loss and had for the most part moved on, Taylor nodded and whispered, "It doesn't have to be just you anymore, Horatio."

He smiled and then chuckled, "It's nice to know that there is someone out there that's open to something new."

Moving closer to him, Taylor placed her hand onto his chest, her fingers playing in the hair there, "I believe in being open about things…whether it's about life…food…everything really. How else will we know what we like and want."

Loving the feel of her hand on his chest, Horatio nodded, "I believe in being upfront, there's no reason for someone to have to guess what you want." Looking to her, he asked, "What do you want, Taylor?"

"Happiness…and love. Sometimes I wonder if a person can really have both," she replied softly." Seeing his curious expression, she breathed out softly, "I've never really had both together."

"You've never been in love and happy? What's the world coming to?" Turing to her completely, he smiled, "That's gotta change, Taylor. You've got to experience love and happiness."

Dropping her eyes down to the sheet, she frowned slightly, "I've been in love…only he didn't know…or didn't want to know. I tried to tell him, but…he's gone now." Looking back up at him, she shrugged slightly, "He was a good friend though."

"What happened to him? Was he a student at the university?" Horatio asked as he centered on her. He could tell the despair was deep and that she was trying in vain to hide it. Caressing her face softly, he said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Taylor. I understand."

"He…he wasn't a student…just someone I'd known for a few years and grew close to. He…he always gave me good advice though, I guess I miss that the most." Slowly looking up at him, tears rimmed her eyes and she shook her head, trying to will them away, "I miss him."

Horatio brought her closer and wiped her eyes gently, giving her a warm smile. It was obvious that she was still hurting, and as much as he didn't want to, he acknowledged his own pain and the reality of the moment. If nothing else, he could be her comfort.

"Taylor, it's going to take you a long time to cope with your loss, but each time you do something that makes you happy, you're making that step." Horatio stared into her eyes and felt the need to love her, to protect her from her unhappiness. Inching closer to her, he asked quietly, "What makes you happy, Taylor?"

Keeping eye contact as he closed the space between them, Taylor whispered, "You did today."

"I made you happy? How?" Horatio knit his brow in confusion, the day being a muddle of drink after drink and then astronomical sex with her. He saw nothing that would stoke happiness in the face of what she was dealing with, but he remained open. "What did I do to make you happy?"

"Just talking to me, being open, listening to what I had to say. Not a lot of people do that with someone they just met. Usually they just focus on themselves…but you didn't," she said softly and then dropped her eyes back down.

Lifting her chin, Horatio shook his head slowly, "Taylor, you needed someone to be there for you, I was that person. It wouldn't have done anyone any good for me to sit and wallow in my own problems when it was obvious that your pain has consumed you. You needed an outlet, and…I was it." He leaned to kiss her and then smiled, "You're a terrific listener yourself. You've done so much for me in one day…"

"You think so?" she asked in a whisper as she enjoyed the closeness they were sharing. Placing her hand back onto his chest, she looked into his eyes, "I feel so comfortable with you."

Horatio laughed and kissed her gently, smoothing the hair away from her face, "We seem to fit. There are no expectations with us." Holding her close, he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, "We're free to feel how we like."

Wrapping her free arm around him, she sighed contently as she snuggled closer to him, "I don't want this to end, Horatio."

"It doesn't have to, Taylor. We don't have to do anything we don't want." His fingers tickled down her arm and then to her waist, "I don't have anywhere to be anytime soon. I don't see why it has to end."

"But what about your work?" she asked as she left her head and looked back at him, "Don't you have to go in or something?"

"No. I'm on indefinite leave. I called them before I started drinking, I already knew that I wouldn't be going in. I've been temporarily replaced."Grinning, he licked his lips, "So, I can get lost and it wouldn't matter."

His answer brought a smile to her face and Taylor raised a brow as she whispered near his lips, "We can be lost together then…I'm on vacation for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks. We can get into a lot of trouble by then," he smiled as their lips brushed each other. The kiss was simple but morphed into something altogether different as he grasped at the strands of her hair. Pulling himself back, he parted from her and lowered his head, an apology on his lips, "I'm sorry…you wanted to talk."

Moving her hand between them and reaching up, she caressed his cheek, "It's okay, Horatio. You don't have to apologize for that…or anything else here."

The sound of her understanding coursed through him and he took her hand and kissed it. Pulling her close, he crashed her body against his and he smiled warmly, whispering, "You've seen my …intense side, I want to show you how it feels to be loved."

"I want that, Horatio," she whispered softly, getting lost in his blue eyes. Moving her leg and resting it up on his hip and whispered again, "I want that with you."

In response, Horatio kissed her again, feeling his body reacting to hers. It took no time for the kiss to turn and the urgency to burn through him. True, this was someone he met at a bar, but there was something telling him that there was something underneath the core of her.

Parting from her, he whispered breathlessly, "I want to make love to you, Taylor."

With her arm and leg wrapped around him, Taylor rolled back onto her back, bringing him with her and smiled, "Then what's stopping you, Horatio?" The light of the candles flickered around the room and she whispered, "Show me love, Horatio."

Licking his lips, Horatio kept her gaze, the soft glow of the candles encasing her. His heart sped as he thought briefly about what he was about to do but then he shook himself, realizing that with Calleigh's refusal of him or his love, that there was nothing holding him back. Dipping his head, he began to kiss her slowly about the jaw and then further down, nipping at the warmth of her neck, instantly feeling her nipples scraping gently across his skin. He groaned and then kissed her flesh passionately, ready to let go of his control.

Glancing towards the dresser, Taylor then arched her neck, letting him have more access to her skin there. Able to wrap both arms around him now, she held onto him, soft moans of pleasure starting to fall from her lips. "Horatio…" she whispered softly, letting him take her to levels of pleasure that she'd never been to.


	40. Chapter 40

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_Yes! Breathless. I am serious in asserting that my breath was entirely gone. I could not have stirred with it a feather if my life had been at issue, or sullied even the delicacy of a mirror. Hard fate! - yet there was some alleviation to the first overwhelming paroxysm of my sorrow."_

From "Loss Of Breath" by Edgar Allan Poe

Glancing over at Tim as he worked at fixing her leaky facet, Calleigh took another sip of her drink and then set it down onto the counter. Most of the morning had been spent at Doctor Macy's office, rehashing her life once more to the woman and finding some peace with her words of advice. She'd even come back home and tried calling Horatio to see if they could talk, but instead had to leave messages at both the front desk of his hotel and on his voice mail.

When Tim had arrived with lunch in his hand she welcomed him in, needing some company with her to help her through the day. Slowly she was realizing how much she needed Horatio in her life and how much she truly loved him.

Running a hand through her short hair as he finished up, she gave him a small smile, "Thanks for fixing that for me, Tim. It was starting to drive me crazy with the dripping."

Tim wiped his hands in the cloth and smiled, shaking his head, "You didn't know that I had skills like that did you?" Laughing slightly, he threw the towel down and closed the cabinet and then looked back at her, seeing the evidence of concern in her eyes. No one had heard from Horatio and he could imagine that it was starting to wear on her. Arching his brow, he asked, "You tried to call H today?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, "Yeah, I did…but no luck. I left messages on his cell and with the front desk at the hotel. They said they hadn't seen him."

"You still think that he's in the Keys? I would've thought that he would've tried to give you a call by now, Calleigh. I mean, this is Horatio we're talking about, he just doesn't disappear."

"He does if he doesn't want to be found…and he's done that before, Tim." Picking up her drink, she shrugged, "There's no phone at his place in the Keys…so, he'd have to use his cell if he was to call from there."

"I just don't have a good feeling about this, Calleigh. I've never known Horatio to act so rash." Taking a seat his brow furrowed and he shook his head as if trying to gain an understanding, "He's always been so…straight forward. This…seems like evasion."

"Tim, if Horatio wanted us to know where he was, he would have left word. For all we know he could have left the state." Taking a seat next to him, she sighed, "Maybe I pushed him too far this time."

"I just think if you can talk to him, things can be sorted out. It's never too late, Cal." Tim reached for her hand and squeezed it, "We just have to find him."

"And if we can't…" she said as she looked down, taking in a shaky breath, "What if he doesn't come back, Tim?"

"Then we go and find him." Lifting her chin, he stroked the side of her face, watching her eyes shimmer with unspent tears. He could see that regret was weighing heavily on her and he brought her closer, "H just needs time…"

Leaning into him, Calleigh closed her eyes and whispered, "I hope so." The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Calleigh to lift her head, looking at Tim before getting up quickly and heading to the door. Wiping at her tears, she quickly unlocked the door, and swung it open. Seeing a delivery lady, Calleigh crinkled her brow, "Uh, yes?"

"I'm looking for a Ms. Calleigh Duquesne. I have a delivery just for her." Handing her the package, she smiled widely and handed her a clip board, "Just sign right here and we'll be set."

Taking the board and pen, she signed her name and looked back at the woman, "Thanks…" Closing the door back, Calleigh looked at the large envelope in her hands and headed back towards the kitchen. Going in, she noticed there was no return address and sat down, "Wonder who this is from."

Tim took in the envelope and came closer, "I have no idea, do you want me to open it?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "No, I got it, Tim. With my luck it'll be something I forgot to pay or do." Opening the top, she reached in, pulling out the contents. Turning them over, her eyes settle on the photo and the man in it. Time seemed to stand still as she stared at it, almost forgetting to breathe. Handing the top one to Tim, she looked at the second, seeing Horatio in bed with another woman and tears filled her eyes as she dropped them onto the table.

Tim stared at the photograph for a moment before lifting his eyes to see Calleigh staring at the table, her eyes spilling over with her tears. He dropped the picture and reached for her, his voice strained, "Cal…this…this is a mistake, it's not him. I don't know who…This can't be right."

"It's him…" she whispered as her tears slipped down her cheeks. Shaking her head, she moved from him, leaving the kitchen and unable to look at the photo's any longer.

Left in the wake of her sorrow, Tim slung the remaining photographs across the table and growled, "Dammit, H." Taking a moment to breathe through his fury, he went in search for Calleigh, sure that she didn't need to be alone. Finding her on the couch, he stood at the entrance of the living room, gauging her emotions. Her lip trembled as she stared out, her eyes over pouring with her tears and the sight tore a fresh hole in his heart and he cringed, wanting to destroy the man he once called friend.

Approaching hesitantly, he spoke softly, "Calleigh…"

"Tim…can…can I be alone please…I…I just…" she said as she began to break down and covered her face with her hands.

Going to her side, he slid her into his embrace wordlessly and held her as she broke into pieces. Her cries ate at his resolve and he tried to quell the anger that seemed to bubble up inside of him, breathing in deeply before attempting to speak. "Calleigh…there's nothing I can say that will take this pain away, but…I want you to know, I'm here. Do what you need, cry, hit, curse…Whatever you need to do to me, do it. Get it out."

Crying into his shoulder, Calleigh's arm's went around him, anchoring herself into his warmth. Never had she dreamed Horatio would hurt her like this, but the truth was in the photo's, he was seeing another woman. Her body shook with each sob, and she felt as her heart broke more, the thought of the man she loved in another's arms too much for her to bare.

Tim tried vainly to hold her together, making a promise to himself that if he ever saw Horatio again, he would make him pay for hurting her. Rubbing her back, he whispered, "It's okay, Calleigh, I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I…I thought he…loved me…" she cried, her emotions flowing over. Holding onto him more, her world seemed to spin out of control, her life meaning nothing now.

Tim listened and held her tighter, with each sob, his heart breaking even more. He had gone to bat for Horatio too many times, vouched for him even when his own heart was on the line. The thought of that made his blood boil and he resisted the urge to growl as he continued to rub her back to calm her, the attempts falling flat, furthering his determination to make this right. If it was the last thing he did, he would see Calleigh's face light with happiness again.

* * *

Watching as Emma and Calleigh prepared breakfast together, Tim smiled faintly, thankful that Calleigh had agreed to letting them stay. After she'd spent herself crying over the deplorable pictures of Horatio and another woman, Tim had decided to let her rest. He sat by her side while she slept in her own bed, and was there to calm her when she woke up in near hysterics, the sobbing pulling at his every being. He'd never seen Calleigh so unhinged, so totally destroyed and it was tearing at his very soul. He loved Calleigh with all his heart, and to see her going through each pain seared moment with the images to stoke her despair, he felt as if he needed to take action. He needed confirmation.

Crossing his arms, he shook his head at Emma's antics, glad that she was along for the ride as well. Emma had a way of making people forget about the bad things in life, her incessant smile and infectious giggles were a powerful weapon to wield. He explained everything carefully when Alexx had dropped her off, and warned that she would see Calleigh crying, but he could tell that it didn't deter her. Emma was in the business of making everyone happy and for the most part, it was working very well.

Clearing his throat, he entered into the kitchen fully and chuckled, "Sounds like some serious work going on in here. Need any help?"

Looking up from the batter they were mixing, Calleigh shook her head, "I think we got it, but thanks, Tim. Emma's been a big help."

Tim gave her a smile and walked closer to them, patting Emma on the head lovingly, "She learned from her grandpa. He's passing the traditions down." Looking to Calleigh intently, his smile dropped slightly, and he asked, "How are you, Cal?"

Taking in a shaky breath, she looked down at Emma and then to him, trying to hold it together in front of the little girl, "I've been better."

"You need a moment? I can take over for a moment before I have to go." Tim glanced to Emma and then back to Calleigh, "I'm sure Emma won't mind if we switch places for a second."

"No. I…I need to do this, Tim." Looking at him, she nodded and then looked back, as Emma stirred the batter. Looking back at him, she reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze, "I'll be okay."

Making sure, he returned her squeeze and smiled more as he arched his brow, "You think this will be done in ten minutes, I'm sorry to eat and go, but I've got to take care of something." Seeing her expression, he amended, "I won't be gone long, I'm just going to the lab."

"Yeah, we can get yours first," she replied as Emma finished up. Giving her a smile that didn't make it to her eyes, Calleigh got the pan ready and set it onto the stove and turned it on.

Turning, Emma smiled, "Daddy, can we go to the park and play later?"

Shooting Calleigh a quick glance, Tim sighed and knelt to her level. He could see that she understood his expression and smiled warmly, "Maybe, we'll have to see how Ms. Calleigh's feeling, because we don't want to leave her out, do we?"

"No." Turning to Calleigh, Emma smiled up at her, "Would you like to go with us, Ms. Calleigh? I could show you my favorite swing there and let you have it."

Wiping her hands off, Calleigh's eyes went to Tim and then Emma, seeing the light in her eyes and smile. Forcing a smile, Calleigh nodded, "I might be up for that."

"See, kiddo? We'll have to see how it goes from here, okay?" Garnering an enthusiastic nod, he laughed and stood up, his focus all on Calleigh, "You'll be okay for a while, Cal?"

"Yeah…" she replied as she turned back and got the batter, pouring some into the pan. "How many you want, Tim?"

"Just a couple, I'll eat more at lunch." He glanced quickly at his watch and then back to Calleigh, watching as she concentrated on her task. The far away look she had in her eyes told him that she was still in the throes of despair, the hint of tears glimmering in her eyes. The acrid smell of burning pancakes began to waft and he walked up to her and placed a non assuming touch on her shoulder, bringing her out of her stupor as he moved the pan, "Cal, let me get this…"

Nodding silently, Calleigh moved out the way, wiping at her eyes again and whispered, "I…I'll be in the bathroom. Be right back." Moving, she left out the room, heading for the bathroom so she could have a moment alone to gather herself again.

Tim watched after her and then turned his attention to the pan. Going for another, he winked at Emma, "Let's make her some special pancakes. Now, you have to make sure that she eats this while I'm gone, okay? It's important that she stays strong."

Smiling up at him, Emma gave him a firm nod, "I will, daddy. Can we put chocolate chip in hers too? Like you do mine?"

"Sure, I think she'll love that. Go get the chips," Tim answered as he nodded to her. Making short work of his own pancakes, he looked down at Emma as she handed him the bag of chips. Smiling, he asked, "How many for you, kiddo?"

Thinking, she smiled, "Uh, two." Watching him, she tilted her head, "Daddy, will Ms. Calleigh stop being sad soon?"

"I hope so, but Emma, she's been through something very hurtful. She could be sad for a while, but we will try and do everything we can, won't we?"

"Yeah." Seeing him place the batter for hers into the pan, she looked back at him, "Maybe I could draw her a flower picture. Maybe that will help her feel better."

"I'm sure it will. I think she'll love it." Looking up to see her entering in the kitchen, Tim gave her a wide smile and a quick wink, "I think if you could draw her a tulip, that would make her feel tons better."

Going over and pouring a glass of juice, Calleigh felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see Emma looking back up at her. Placing the glass down, Calleigh focused on the little girl, "Yes, Emma?"

Giving Calleigh a hug around her legs, Emma smiled, "I'll draw you a tulip Ms. Calleigh."

Taken by surprise, Calleigh hesitantly placed her hand onto Emma's head, "Thank you, Emma. I'm sure I'll love it."

Tim could see the surprise in her eyes, and reached for Emma, "Go and set the table for me, sweetie?" When the little girl pulled herself away from Calleigh, Tim offered an apology, "Sorry, Cal. She's a feeler. I hope she didn't offend you."

Shaking her head Calleigh reached to pour another glass, "No, it's okay, Tim…really. I uh…I guess I'm just not usta it. It's fine though."

"Still, she shouldn't have. I'll talk to her and make sure she's a little less…forward." Finishing with the pancakes, he turned to her, "Emma thought chocolate chips would make you happy."

Turning to him more, Calleigh nodded and gave him a small smile, "I happen to like them that way…so yeah."

"Emma would love that. She adores chocolate chip pancakes, so you two have something in common." He looked to his watch again and sighed, "I'm going to have to swallow these and run. I'll take the bike, that way if you need to go somewhere, you'll have the car."

"Okay…but, we'll probably just stay here 'til you get back. I need to get some laundry done," she replied softly and then took the glasses of juice to the table. Placing Emma's in front of her, she looked back at Tim, "Why do you need to go to the lab?"

"I wanted to check up on some things, mainly those um… pictures. I want to confirm, so I'll know my next step. If this is true, then Calleigh…I'm going to kick his ass. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kick his ass."

"Tim…" Calleigh said moving to him and lowering her voice, "do not do this. Just let it go. He's made his decision…I…I just need to move on."

"No, Calleigh. He's hurt you, and he needs to pay. He can't just get away with doing this to you." Thinking about the pictures, he cringed, "And he won't get away with it."

Feeling her temper rise, she spoke softly through clenched teeth, "And what is that gonna prove, Tim? Beating the hell out of him isn't gonna make him come back to me."

"Okay…alright, so beating him black and blue won't bring him back, but it will serve as justice." Knowing she wasn't going for it, he amended, "And what if it's not authentic, Cal? What if this is all made up…wouldn't you want to know?"

"How else would they get pictures like that Tim if that wasn't him? No one knows about that scare he has but myself and a couple others…and you can see it clearly in those pictures." Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "It's him in those…"

Tim could see that this was taking a toll on her and sighed, "I want to know for myself, Calleigh. We were taught to follow the evidence. If it comes back that it's legit, then I'll leave it alone."

Staring at him, Calleigh shifted her weight, "Fine…but you'll see…they aren't fixed. Just…just get rid of them afterwards for me please."

"I'll destroy them as soon as I'm done." Tim exhaled and moved to her, "Cal, I don't want you to be upset."

"I…I'll be fine. I've just got to move on now," she replied softly. Pointing to the plates, she sighed, "We'd better get those ate before they get too cold."

"Yeah, you two need to get to it." Moving to the door, he looked to the both of them, "I'll be back really soon. Maybe then we can go to the park."

Taking one off the plate and rolling it up, Calleigh walked over to him, handing the pancake to him, "Thank you, Tim…for everything."

"Don't worry, it's what friends do." Taking the pancake, Tim leaned to kiss her cheek and smiled, "Don't work too hard, I'll be back soon."

Looking up at him, Calleigh nodded slightly and whispered, "Okay." Watching as he left out he door, Calleigh locked it behind him and then went back to the kitchen to eat her breakfast with Emma and try to move past the hurt.

Outside, Tim mounted the canary yellow bike and walked it out of the drive. Pointing it towards the city, he started the engine and then shot off, the intent wearing on him. As he drove deftly through the streets, he thought about the ramifications of what this test would mean, gunning the engine to match the feeling of anger that welled. How dare Horatio do this to Calleigh…after everything they've gone through?

Trying to eliminate any vestiges of anger that might be of a detriment to him, Tim came to rest at the parking lot of the lab. Dismounting, Tim pulled the envelope out of his jacket and made his way up the stairs and into the atrium of the lab. Signing in, he smiled at the desk sergeant and then glanced around before moving through to his location.

Sitting on a stool and gazing into the lenses of the microscope, Jesse adjusted the eye piece, the sample coming into focus better. Pulling away, he made a few note as he gazed back at it and heard the door open. Without even looking up, he sighed, "Whatever it is, find someone else to do it…like Wolfe."

Clearing his throat, Tim held out the envelope and arched a brow, "And here I thought I could come to the expert in just about…everything." Tossing it on the table next to him, he exhaled, "I need facial recognition and authentication, all within two hours. That is if you can spare the time."

Looking up and then down at the envelope, Jesse reached for it, "I didn't think you were working any current cases, Speed. What one is this for?"

"It's personal. Like confidential personal, understand?" Tim glared at the envelope and then looked to Jesse, seeing the need for clarification. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the work station and kept his eyes on the floor, his voice now low, "They're…um…they're of Horatio in a compromising position. I just want to know if they are fakes, or if they are real, where did they come from?"

Raising a brow, Jesse placed the envelope down and took off his gloves. Getting a fresh pair, he slipped them on and then opened it, pulling out the photos. Looking at them, his brow raised more, "Uh, Speed, do I want to know where you got these from?"

"They were sent to Calleigh yesterday. She opened them and… well…she's destroyed. She didn't want me to come, but I needed to know if these are real. She also didn't want me to kick his ass, but the jury's still out on that." Tim nodded towards Jesse, "I would appreciate if this is done quickly, and quietly."

Nodding, Jesse slipped the photo's back in, "Yeah. Come on, we'll get it done now." Turning off the microscope and then securing the evidence, Jesse and Tim then headed out of trace and towards the AV lab. Finding it empty, Jesse went in, closing the door behind them and went over to the computer console. Pulling the photo's back out, he placed the first one onto the scanner, "Any idea who the girl is?"

"None, I've never seen her before." Keeping his eyes averted, he frowned, "I've been trying to understand why he would do something like this if he loved Calleigh so much. This is…it's not him."

Running the program he needed, Jesse then enlarged the photo, "Okay, let's see what we can see…" Crinkling his brow, he moved the mouse and went over the photo, clicking and enlarging the woman's face. Cocking a brow, he shook his head, "Well, I can tell you who the woman is…Taylor Davis. She was one of Larken's students and the one we brought in for questioning yesterday."

"What the hell?" Tim leaned in more and narrowed his gaze, then turning to Jesse, "Did anything turn up on Davis? What could she possibly want with Horatio?"

"No clue…but, she was the one that had written those love letters to Larken. Frank ran a background on her and it came back clean, except for a few parking tickets she got," Jesse said as he looked to Tim.

"Clean. Just by the fact that she wrote him love letters, Jesse….This could be our stalker." Tim ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Is there anyway you can authenticate it?"

"Yeah…" he said turning back to the keyboard. Typing, he shook his head, "It'll take a few minutes though." Finishing up, Jesse sighed as the program started to run, "We've got her current address…if this is real, what are you planning on doing, Speed?"

"Destroy them and then find him." Tim's voice was deadly and he shook his head, "I'll know when I cross that bridge. But I will find him."

"Speed, just remember you have a daughter to take care of. Don't go doing anything rash," Jesse warned, concerned for his friend.

"Trusted Horatio to take care of Calleigh, and now…" Feeling his anger coming, Tim shook his head, "He's got some questions to answer."

Turning fully to him, Jesse tilted his head, "I thought him and Calleigh were doing okay…least they were when I saw them out front the other day. When did all this go down?"

"Within the last two days. Calleigh and…Horatio," he seethed openly, scowling, "they were staying at my place. Calleigh had a threat made against her life by the stalker and Horatio wanted her safe. I offered my place, and in order for them to see each other, I gave them my place for the night and I spent it with Emma at his hotel room. When I got home that morning, Calleigh was…not Calleigh anymore. She was quiet, withdrawn until I got her to talk and that's when she told me what went down."

Shaking his head, Jesse sighed, "Must have been one hell of a fight for H to just leave like that. I've seen him with her…there is no way he'd cheat on her. Any man would be a fool to." Glancing back to the computer, he then looked back at Tim, "There has to be a mistake here."

"For his sake." Tim was still clearly angry at Horatio, but he also was intrigued of Taylor Davis' presence. Thinking more on that, he nudged Jesse, "Tell me what you know about Taylor Davis. Did you determine if she were the stalker or not?"

"Frank and I both agreed that she wasn't…but, who's to say were wrong. But, we checked everything with the school…where she works. No one even knew she felt anything for Larken. And when we questioned her about him, she all but shrugged it off. Said that it was a crush and knew nothing would come of it because of his love of his dead wife."

"Maybe this is because of that. Taylor might be taking this out on Calleigh by using Horatio. That's a question we will ask Taylor once again. Don't you have the contact information on Davis?"

"Yeah," Jesse said as he stretched his arm and rubbed his shoulder. "Once this is done running we'll go over and get it for you. Want some company being you're not on the clock?"

"Yeah, I might need someone to calm my ass down." Looking up at the screen, Tim sighed, "They were perfect for each other, and Calleigh was devoted. I tried everything I knew to get her to respond to my advances, but she was adamant about loving Horatio. I just don't understand."

"Well, we won't be able to tell when these were taken being there is no time stamp on them…but, let's hope this was before H and Calleigh hooked up."

"Somehow, I don't think it is, Jesse." Silence fell between them and he took his eyes away from the screen, moving quickly, "Look, I'll be right out here. I can't look at these things anymore."

Nodding his head, Jesse watched as Tim left out and then turned back towards the screen. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily and whispered, "For your sake, H…let's hope this was before Calleigh."


	41. Chapter 41

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_It was toward the close of the fifth or sixth month of his seclusion, and while the pestilence raged most furiously abroad, that the Prince Prospero entertained his thousand friends at a masked ball of the most unusual magnificence."_

From "The Masque Of The Red Death" by Edgar Allan Poe

Adjusting the few bags of groceries she's picked up, Taylor slipped the key into the door lock, opening the door to her house and going in. Since leaving out early that morning to take care of a few things, she'd stayed gone a little longer then she'd wanted and hoped he was still there. Walking to the kitchen with bags in hand, she stopped suddenly at the door and smiled.

As he moved from the counter to the stove with just his pants on, she took in his form, her eyes moving over his body. For the most part it was flawless save for the scar to his left side. When another thought came to her, she smirked, wondering if her package had been delivered and had the needed effect.

Catching his eyes as he turned around, Taylor moved further into the kitchen and set the bags onto the counter, "It still amazes me that you know your way around a kitchen so well."

Horatio smiled and shook his head, "You don't live as long as I do and not learn how to cook. Besides, it helps me. I love to cook." Taking a quick glance, he moved to the bags, "When I woke up, you were gone. Had some things to do?"

Placing her purse down as well, she began to pull out some of the groceries, "Yeah. I had a few bills that I had to get paid this morning and then I thought I'd grab some things from the store. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

Helping her with the groceries, Horatio arched a brow and chuckled, "Yeah, I slept well, but considering the night we had, I was surprised that you got up." He pulled her hand to his and shook his head, "As great as this is, Taylor, I've got to go. I don't have anything here, and I've been in this suit for a day and a half. I've got to change."

"Oh…uh…okay. I can uh…I can take you once I get these put up." Giving him a small smile, she bit the inside of her lip and then looked down, "I've got a few other errands I can go on and get done then also."

Horatio pulled her to him and embraced her, "I was thinking…if you didn't mind company for tonight, we…could have a repeat of last night." He kissed her and smiled, "I rather liked what we did last night."

Gazing up into his eyes, a smile formed and Taylor whispered, "I'd liked it also, Horatio…and I'd love to have you here tonight…or any night you want to stay."

"And we could…do something's." Leaning to kiss her, he sighed and let her go, silently going back to his task. Listening for her, he glanced back at her, "I just want to grab a few things."

Nodding, Taylor reached for a package of noodles and smiled, "Then consider yourself having a date then." Giving him a wink, she went over, placing the noodles in there cabinet and started on the other items. Before long they were done and she nodded to him, "Hey, if you have anything that needs to be washed, you're more then welcome to wash them here."

"That sounds good- thanks," he answered back lightly. With him still displaced, it made the thought of staying with her, appealing. He looked to her and smiled, "You can kick me out when I get boring."

Finishing up, Taylor went over to him, her hands going to his sides and resting there, "I don't think I could get bored with you, Horatio."

"Well, I'd try my very best to make it exciting." Arching his eye brow, he smiled, "Do you have anything you have to get done?"

"Nothing that can't wait. I got the main stuff done this morning," she replied as she moved closer to him. "Why?"

Making sure to turn off the stove, he pulled her closer, "I think we can find something to do to fill up the morning." Caressing her face, he gazed into her eyes and smiled, leaning to capture her lips. Losing himself in the kiss, his hands began to roam lightly and he could feel her starting to respond, a small cry erupting from her lips. Pulling away, he gasped and smiled, "I say you deserve a reward for your initiative."

"A reward, huh?" Taylor asked as she took his hands into hers and began to walk backwards towards the kitchen door, wanting him to follow. "And just what type of reward are we talking about?"

"Well, it's a reward for both of us, I think," Horatio said cunningly. He arched his brow and smiled more, following her. "Are you up for a reward?"

"From you…yes," she smiled more as she began to lead him down the hallway towards her room. "What about your things though? I thought you wanted to go get them."

"They'll be there," he responded in a low growl, "I can get them later- there's something more…ah…pressing at the moment." He eyed her hungrily and then shook his head, the disbelief of what was going on fueling him. The pain from losing Calleigh was slowly dwindling, and the more he stayed in Taylor's presence, the more he was beginning to like it. A devious smile inched over his face and he sighed lightly, "Right now, I want to see every stitch of your clothing on the floor."

Smirking, Taylor let go of his hand and lifted her shirt up and off, dropping it at the door of the room. Going for the front latch of her bra, she teased, "So this is how you're wanting me to look?"

"Yes, but with a lot more clothing on the floor." His eyes steadied on the front latch and he licked his lips in anticipation, "You won't tease me for long will you?"

"No…not for too long." Getting an idea, Taylor smirked and moved to him, taking his hands again. Pulling him along, she went over to the chair she had in her room and moved the few book's off it. Moving it out some, she turned him, "Sit down, Horatio."

Sitting down, Horatio smirked and watched her intently, "What do you have in mind, Taylor?"

Bending to him, she placed her finger to his lips, "Shh, Horatio. Just sit there, relax and enjoy the show, baby."

Standing back up, Taylor went over to the radio, turning it onto a CD she had in there. As the music started, she began to move with the music. Turning back to him, she slowly danced her way back over to him, making sure she kept eye contact with him.

Transfixed with the movement of her body, Horatio's gaze was riveted to her, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. The arousal that had been building since her return was now raging and he adjusted himself minutely as he ran a hand over his face roughly. He wanted to reach out to her, take her into his arms but he held back and watched, a slow, knowing smile growing over his lips. No one had ever offered themselves to him like this and he found it very alluring.

Moving her hips with the beat of the music, Taylor came to rest in front of him and then slowly turned her back to Horatio. Looking back over her shoulder at him, she undid the clasp of her bra and opened it out, keeping her breasts out of his view. Slipping the bra off completely, she tossed it back to him and then wrapped her arms over her chest, covering herself. Rolling her hips, she turned back to him, a seductive smile riding her features and then removed her arms, placing them over her head and closing her eyes as she moved.

At the sight of her, the blood flow increased in his groin, showing his arousal more. Now, more than anything, he ached to cup her bountiful breasts in hand and suckle her, her pebbling nipples straining tantalizingly towards him. He licked his lips generously and leaned forward, completely captivated at her seductive dance.

A devious smile made berth over his lips and he nodded, watching as she slowly opened her eyes and caught his gaze, "I hope that's not the extent of this dance, Taylor."

"Patience, Horatio…" was all she said as she dipped down and came back up. Reaching for the button of her shorts, she slipped it through the hole and then pulled down her zipper. Pushing them then from the waist, she let them fall to her ankles and stepped out of them, kicking the material to the side. With nothing else but her sandals on, she tuned her back to him, spreading her legs and bending over in front of him, giving him an open view of her womanhood.

His erection strained against the material of his pants and he cleared his throat as he leaned forward more, practically tasting her. He was hungry for her, for the feel of her body as he slipped inside of her, for the sound of her voice as it carried in absolute bliss- he needed to immerse himself within her. Fighting the urge to stand and take her in that position, he palmed his aching cock and arched his brow, "I like what I see…"

Slowly coming back up, she turned back to him and walked seductively towards him, her hands kneading her breasts. Circling him, she took her time, her right hand reaching out to him and slipping across his shoulders as she moved. Coming back in front of him, she turned and then moved back, taking a seat onto his lap. Swaying her hips and grinding her ass into him, she leaned back against him and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Horatio."

Horatio's hands slipped over her breasts and he palmed them possessively, the sound of lust in her voice making him almost drunk. His eyes slid close and he groaned as her ass rubbed against his erection, the sensation sending sparks of electricity coursing through his body. Answering in a whisper, he tweaked her nipples, "You…you like this."

Arching her back and moaning, Taylor lifted an arm, reaching back and caressing the nape of his neck. Rolling her hips, Taylor smiled and whispered as she felt his erection pressing into her ass, "I feel that someone is enjoying this greatly."

"You're right," he said as he rotated his hips slightly. A light cry escaped her lips and he reached to caress her face and then traced her lips with his finger. Smirking, he asked coyly, "You're telling me you're not enjoying it?"

Slowly opening her eyes and turning her head to him, she whispered, "I'm loving this, Horatio."

"Glad to hear it," he said as he took her lips forcibly. His tongue brushed by her lips and prodded, almost demanding entrance. When she opened her lips, he thrust his tongue in and challenged her boldly, the grip on her breasts increasing. A cry died in his mouth and he smiled, tweaking the nipples hard again.

Moving her hands to his, Taylor moaned loudly as he continued to plunder her mouth. When the need for air became too great, she pulled back, gasping for air and crying out again as he pinched and pulled at both nipples hard.

The sexual energy was high and Horatio allowed his control to slip as he released one of her breasts to tickle his way down to her sex. Parting her lips, he chuckled softly in her ear, feeling the presence of her moisture, "Let's see if we can get you wetter than this."

"Umm," she moaned, arching her hips up slightly to his hand more. Closing her eyes as his fingers made contact with her clit, Taylor let out a quick breath and her body shook. Taking in long deep breaths, she continued to move her body on him, and breathed out, "I...I need you…"

In response to her breathless plea, Horatio lifted her and slipped his hands from her body. He could hear her whine at the absence of his touch and he quickly divested himself of his trousers, kicking them off ferociously and then grabbing her by her waist. Wasting no time, he pulled her back, taking his throbbing cock in hand, guiding it steadily into the heat of her sex. Once she was seated on him, Horatio's eyes slid shut in bliss and he groaned as he held her still.

Parting her lips again, he sought her hardened nub and began to circle slowly as he moved minutely, "Patience, Taylor."

Laying her head back against his shoulder, Taylor moaned and moved her hips with him. Reaching for her breasts, she kneaded them and then tweaked her nipples hard, causing a small cry to fall from her lips. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head to him, "Horatio…more…please more…"

Horatio smirked and gave a hard thrust, chuckling deviously, "Patience is a virtue, and will be rewarded. Just…relax." Moving more, Horatio set a smooth rhythm, relishing the sensual sounds that escaped her lips. Lost in her, he moaned and then bit out a curse as he picked up the pace, unable to maintain control.

Moving with him, there bodies seemed to becoming one. Gasping and then crying out as he thrusted up harder, she began to meet each one, impaling herself downwards on his cock. Crying out with each thrust, Taylor could feel her body preparing for orgasm, the tingling of it moving like waves through her body.

Horatio could feel her body changing and set into her relentlessly. Circling harder, he slapped her ass hard and cringed as she shuddered, the sensation coursing through him completely. He was near release when she gained control and clutched his cock, the action caused his arousal to claw at him.

Sitting up more on him, Taylor began to move her body up and down on his cock, riding him with everything in her. Contracting her inner muscles, she cried out as he slammed up into her, her head lulling back and her long dark hair cascading over him.

The tickling of her hair brought a smile on his face and he thrust hard into her, pounding into her deeply. Her body moved unlike anything he knew and as he assaulted her tightening nub more, he was treated to her scream. Releasing her sex, he gripped her waist and shoved into her deeper, demanding, "Scream for me, Taylor."

Doing as he requested, Taylor screamed out his name as he thrusted into her again. The sensations were becoming overwhelming and her body began to tremble as her orgasm hit. Screaming out again, she began to buck wildly, the force taking her to another level of pleasure.

Unable to hold on his control, Horatio slammed hard against her and bellowed out as his release began to stream out of him, his body stiffening with the force of his coming. He gripped her hips hard as he began to thrust slowly, feeling her body come down from their sexual high.

Riding out her orgasm, Taylor slowly leaned back on Horatio again, her breathing causing her chest to rise and fall quickly. Swallowing, she tried to gain control of her body as her tremors continued. "H-Horatio…oh my god…that was incredible."

Lightly caressing her body, Horatio chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, the energy coursing through him like lightening. The way she responded to him made him feel more alive than he'd ever been and he admonished her with soft kisses as he spoke lowly, "It was amazing…Taylor…" Losing himself within his thoughts he exhaled lightly and wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her within his embrace. He continued to kiss her lightly, whispering, "I don't want to leave this…This feels…right."

Closing her eyes as she rested against him, Taylor smiled, "Horatio...I don't want any of this to end." Opening her eyes and looking at him, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I think I might be falling for you."

Trailing his fingers down her arm, he took her hand into his and interlaced their fingers and looked at them. As much as he had thought he was prolonging the inevitable, he finally allowed himself to look deeper. Calleigh had been there all this time, but now that she'd turn her back on him, he had no choice than to be truthful with himself. A small smile erupted and he chuckled, "I know I'm falling for you. You're….amazing."

Nuzzling closer to him, Taylor's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up, "Oh shit…we didn't use protection. I…I'm not on the pill…"

Despite the cold that crept up on him, Horatio pulled her back to his chest and held her, his voice calm and smooth, "Taylor, it's okay, really. I know this isn't planned, but if it were to happen, there'd be nothing to worry about. I honor my responsibilities and this wouldn't be any different." He could tell that she was hesitant and he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here for you, Taylor. For you."

Slowly, Taylor relaxed back against him again, her brow knit, "I just…I don't want you to think I'm trying to trap you into something…"

"I don't think that, Taylor. We were just lost in the moment." Caressing her arm, he smiled, "It was just too good to pass up."

Looking at him, she reached up, caressing his cheek, "Horatio…you…you said you don't have a place to go…you can stay here with me as long as you want."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "I think I'll take you up on that. Being in that hotel room has been one lonely day after the other. To be around someone….to be around you will be nice."

"If you want…just bring all your things here. Save your money." Giving his cheek another kiss, she smiled, "I'll share me bed with you any night."

"Well, I guess instead of going to get some things, I'll go and check out." Reaching for her, he asked, "Do you want to come with?"

Smiling more, she nodded her head, "Yeah, I'd love too. Maybe while were out we can just grab a bite to eat and bring it back here…maybe eat it in bed."

"I like the idea of that. Perhaps we can then work off what we ate." Squeezing her tightly, he added, "I never thought I'd be thankful to be drunk, but without it, I wouldn't have never found you."

"I'm glad I saw you sitting at that bar alone. Something about you just called to me…even before I saw your face." Closing her eyes, she sighed contently, "These past two days have been the best."

"Better than anything else in my life." Horatio let the moment ease between them and he sighed, staring at the ceiling, "I can honestly say that this is the happiest I've been in a long time."

Lifting her head and looking to him more, she raised her brow, "Really?"

"Yes, really." He chuckled and shook his head, "The past few years have seen nothing for me other than death and despair. And then…I gave my heart to someone only for her to break it. This has been so…freeing."

Leaning to him, Taylor gave him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips, "I won't break your heart, Horatio…I know how it feels."

"And in turn, I'll love and protect you." He brushed his lips against hers and then allowed the kiss to continue, holding on to her.


	42. Chapter 42

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_If there is any thing on earth I hate, it is a genius. Your geniuses are all arrant asses - the greater the genius the greater the ass - and to this rule there is no exception whatever."_

From "The Business Man" by Edgar Allan Poe

Coming up to the revolving doors of the hotel, Tim felt the irritation growing. In what was a futile attempt to gather information, they'd spent hours trying to track down Taylor Davis only to find that she had given bogus information. Now as it neared the evening, Tim was hoping that they would find Horatio in his room. At this point, what he wanted more than anything else were answers, and he could only hope that he would get them from Horatio himself.

Taking a look back at Jesse, Tim entered and then held the door as Jesse walked through. As they both made their way to the concierge, Tim sighed heavily, "We need a break in this. I hope Horatio's got some answers for all of what's been going on."

Walking side by side with Tim, Jesse looked around the lobby and sighed, "He'd better. Taylor's batting zero at this point with me. How can H not know about her? He's always on top of these types of things."

"I think that going through this rough patch with Calleigh's taken him down a notch. He's not been as sharp as he used to be." He sighed and shook his head, "What I want to know is where has he been for two days where we couldn't get in touch with him?"

"It would be nice to know," Jesse rambled as they reached the front desk. Flashing his badge, he smiled at the woman, "Hi, Jesse Cardoza…Tim Speedle, MDPD. Do you have a Horatio Caine registered with this hotel?"

Seeing the badges, Cassidy gave them a saccharine smile and nodded as she began to type, "Hmmm let's see, Horatio Caine. Um…." Frowning, she shook her head and then looked to them, "I'm not seeing him on the active guest list…"

"He's had a room here for a long time, what do you mean he's not on the active guest list?" Tim asked, leaning closer. His anger began to peak and he clenched his fists tightly, "He's here…"

"Sir, it says that he's checked out fully. Did so this afternoon. He paid the bill in full." Cassidy glanced down and then back to the two men, "You just missed him by a couple of hours."

"Did he happen to leave a forwarding address or anything, ma'am?" Jesse asked with a raised brow. "Or was anyone with him…maybe this woman?" Bringing out the photo of Taylor, he showed it to the woman.

Taking the photo in hand, Cassidy narrowed her brow in thought and then shook her head, "I can't be sure. I only dealt with him. I did notice that he looked off, like he was looking behind his shoulder. He seemed very happy."

Raising his brow and then looking up behind the desk, Jesse pointed to the camera's, "Is there any way we could take a look at the hotel security tapes? This woman is wanted for questioning and it's important that we know if she was with him."

"I could, but then we'll need a warrant. We cannot allow our clientele to be subjected to such treatment."

Tim looked to Jesse and shook his head, "This is important."

Pursing his lips, Jesse looked back at the woman, "Ma'am, this is a matter of this man's life or death. But, if you insist on a warrant…we'll be back in a few hours…let's just hope he's still alive then."

"Wait!" Cassidy said as she reached for them. "I …uh…I can let you see about four hour's worth of today without getting into trouble. Would that be okay?"

Looking at Tim and then back to the woman, Jesse gave her a smile, "All we would need to see is when Mr. Caine was checking out…that's all, then we'll be out your hair."

Turning to the bank of screens, she looked up and then nodded to them to come closer, "There's a bank of monitors here and then in the security room. I can get you back to two hours ago." Typing, she shook her head as the tape rewound. Suddenly, she stopped and turned the monitor towards them, "Here he is…"

Watching closely, Jesse saw as Horatio pulled out his credit card to pay the bill and handed it to the woman. When he looked back behind him, Jesse smiled and pointed, "There…so she was with him then. What is she up too? She's got to know who he is."

"I don't know," Tim said as he looked to the screen. He fought to maintain composure as he clenched his teeth, "But he's got some explaining to do."

Continuing to watch, Jesse crinkled his brow as Horatio got his card back along with the receipt and walked away, going over to Taylor with his bag. Seeing him give the woman a kiss and then walk out of frame, Jesse looked at Tim, "This isn't good, Speed. We need to get more on her. She could be setting H up."

"She's the stalker, of course she's setting him up. We need to find him and quick." As they turned, Tim fished his phone out of his pocket and started dialing, speaking to Jesse, "What do you want to bet that those picture's of them together was done for a purpose?"

Thanking the woman, Jesse began walking with Tim, "To break them up and get him alone…that way Calleigh wouldn't get in her way. She wants all access to H."

"Exactly, and to do what with is anyone's guess," Tim remarked as he pushed out of the door. Finally her voice answered and he frowned, "Calleigh, what are you doing right now?"

Crinkling her brow as she sat at the table, she looked up, "Writing out some checks…why? What's going on?"

Hating to dredge up the pictures, Tim sighed, "I was able to get some information off of those photographs. Calleigh…the woman…it's Horatio's stalker. She's up to something and it's not good."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Calleigh went back to writing, "Tim, how can you be so sure she's the stalker. If she was don't you think Horatio would realize it? He's with her cause apparently he didn't care enough to try with us…"

Rubbing his eyes roughly, Tim felt the irritation return fully and nearly exploded, "Cal, just take a moment and listen, really listen. The woman, Taylor Davis, she had a thing for Larken, she wrote all kinds of love letters and hung around him. She's out for revenge, and she's got H."

Her hand still and Calleigh closed her eyes. Taking in a breath, she spoke softly, "How do you know this, Tim?"

"I've been talking to Jesse, he did some follow up on her after the questioning. Calleigh, the threat is real, we've not been able to find her with the address she's given, and the college hasn't seen or heard from her in two days. She's got H and she's going to exact her revenge on losing Larken on him."

Listening to what he had to say, she set her pen down and lowered her head some, "Tim…I…" Unable to finish, she shook her head, "I don't know what to do."

"H has checked out of his room, and she was with him, so I think she's taken him somewhere. Jesse and I are going to dig some and see what we can find. Meanwhile, try and think of anything that Larken could've said to you about anything about his life. Places he liked to go…anyone he dealt with. Anything that can help."

"I'll…I'll try to remember." Getting up and pacing, Calleigh rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand as she tried to think, "Uh…you…you might want to have Ryan and Walter go talk to her friends at the college also. Maybe they know something about her that you guys don't."

"That's a good idea, Calleigh." Tim glanced to Jesse and nodded, then returned his focus to Calleigh. He didn't want her worrying incessantly, but he felt she deserved to know. "Cal, just remain calm, okay the idea is to find Horatio."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh stopped pacing, "Do you think she was the one that took the photo's and sent them to me?"

"I do. I think it was done to divide and conquer. If you were disgusted by the pictures, the chances of you trying to find him are nil. She's banking on having all the time in the world with him- to make him pay."

"Tim…" tears began to fill her eyes and she fought to keep it together, "she…she tore us apart…"

Clutching the phone, Tim exhaled heavily, "Cal, you need to be strong in this. We're going to find him and bring him home. Be… be strong, Calleigh."

Tears slid down her cheeks and Calleigh tried to remain calm, "Find him, Tim. I…I need to tell him…" More tears began to come and Calleigh's chin trembled, unable to say more.

"We will, Calleigh. When I'm done here, I'm coming over. Try and remain calm, okay?" Tim nodded, "I'll give you a call when we know some thing."

"Okay," she whispered as she wiped at her eyes. As much as she had tried to move on, there was no way she could. Her heart was still with Horatio, and knowing his life was in danger even more, she was scared for him.

Tim closed his eyes as they neared the Hummer and then opened them, grabbing the handle to the door. Slipping in, he assured her, "Calleigh, things are going to work out. Stay near the phone in case there's an emergency call."

Nodding her head, she breathed out, "Okay, Tim…I…I will." Finally getting herself together, Calleigh headed out the kitchen and towards her room, "If I remember anything, I'll call you."

"Okay, and Calleigh, take it easy, alright. Do you need me to call Alexx?"

"No…" Calleigh replied as she went into her room and headed for her closet. "Just…find out what you can…and find Horatio."

"I will, Calleigh, I promise." Hanging up, he turned to Jesse and arched his brow, "We need to find H, and quick."

Already having his cell out, Jesse dialed Ryan's number and pulled out, "Any idea on where to start looking then, Speed? We've hit the places we had." Hearing Ryan pick up, Jesse spoke firmly, "Ryan…I need you and Walter to get some information for us on Taylor Davis. Try the college and talking to anyone she might be friends with. We need to know any addresses or places she likes to go."

"Maybe we need to look into her records deeper. See if we can get a warrant for her school records. She can't be that much of a ghost." Tim felt the frustration coming and shook his head, "I knew that this wasn't right."

Nodding, Jesse raised a brow, "Ryan, also try to get a warrant for her school records. We have proof she lied to us about current residence, phone numbers…also, there is reason to believe she's the one that's been stalking H and is wanted for questioning."

Watching Jesse end the call, Tim then turned his attention towards the street, noticing a bar. Getting an idea, he placed a hand over Jesse's shoulder, "Pull over, Jesse."

Slowing the Hummer and pulling over at the curb, Jesse crinkled his brow, "Why did you want me to pull over, Speed?"

"What do you do when you've just broken up with a girl? Notice how far it is from the hotel, he could've easily walked here to walk it off, knowing that he was coming here to get drunk. Maybe someone's seen him- and her."

Looking towards the bar, Jesse nodded, "Lord no how many times I've done that myself." Shutting off the vehicle, Jesse grabbed the photos, "Let's see what we can find out then."

Getting out, Tim walked around the Hummer to the sidewalk and looked around, then advanced on the establishment. Entering, he noticed the calm demeanor of the place and smirked, "Yes, this is definitely H's speed." Nodding towards the bar, he said, "Let's try the bartender first."

"Sounds like a plan." Walking with him, Jesse scanned the bar for any signs of Horatio there. Seeing he wasn't, Jesse nodded to the bartender, getting his attention and produced his badge when he came to them and placed the photo's onto the bar, "MDPD…I needed to know if you might have seen either of these people in here in the last couple days or so."

Smirking, at the boldness, Joey shook his head, pointing to one, "I will never forget this guy, he put back a good many drinks. I've never seen anything like that before. And he managed to walk out of here…well, sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?" Picking up the other photo, Jesse held it up, getting frustrated, "Did he happen to leave with this woman?"

Taking the photograph, Joey smirked and nodded his head, "I had to stop Red from drinking himself to death, cutie here took over. She offered to buy him a drink, they took it somewhere else." Joey shook his head and whistled, "She's a sweet piece, they looked as if they were getting friendly."

Tim exhaled heavily and then looked to Jesse before refocusing on the burly bartender, "You wouldn't happen to know where they were headed from there, would you?"

Gesturing as he reached for another glass to clean, he smirked, "There's only one other bar on this side, with the way that he was walking, I'm sure they didn't get far. The bar's called The Sandbar, it's a couple of blocks from here."

Glancing at Tim and then back to the bartender, Jesse collected the photos, "Hey, can you remember is the woman was already here when this man arrived or did she come in afterwards?"

"I'm not really sure," Joey responded as he wrinkled his brow and shook his head, "but I think she came in afterwards, but waited to approach him. It almost seemed as if she knew him already, but I'm sure Red didn't know her. At first, he barely acknowledged her."

Nodding, Jesse sighed, "Alright, thanks for ya time. Oh…" he said pulling out a card, "if you can think of anything else with these two, please give us a call."

"No problem." Joey chuckled and shook his head as they started off, reaching for the card.

As they both made for the door, Tim glanced to Jesse, "You think that it was luck of the draw that Davis happened upon H?"

"Doubt it. If she knew where Calleigh's lives then I think she's been watching since they returned. Either way, we need to find where she's at now. We don't know how dangerous she really is." Exiting out the bar, Jesse pulled out the key's, "We'll check the Sandbar next. You know of any place H like's to go that he might take her to?"

"Not really, I don't know much about that. That's something Calleigh may know." Going for the Hummer, Tim looked down the way, "Hey, didn't he say the bar was named Sandbar? There it is right there." Pointing, he smirked, "They just walked down the street."

Moving the hummer down to the next bar, Jesse then parked it and they got out. Heading towards the door, he raised a brow, "Maybe we'll have better luck here."

"Yeah, because unless Walter and Ryan found something out, we've hit a brick wall." Opening the door, they both entered and then Tim gestured to the bar, "Keep your fingers crossed."

"Fingers and toes," Jesse added as they walked to the bar. Flashing his badge to the waitress there, he gave her a smile, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you were working two days ago and might remember these two people." Showing her the photo's, he added, "The man might have already been a little drunk."

Furrowing her brow, Mindy shook her head, "Um…no I don't remember them, but I was working another section, you can ask Chastity, she was working the far back, she may have seen them." Taking another look at the photo of the woman, she smiled with a new found recognition, "Now that I'm thinking about it… She does look familiar."

Furrowing his brow, Jesse tilted his head, "You've seen her here before then?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. She's been a regular for a while now. She usually sits back there," Mindy said as she pointed to the back. She smiled as she looked to the both of them, "She's really nice, tips like nothing else. But this says Taylor Davis, her name's not Taylor."

Tim glanced at Jesse and then back to Mindy, "What's her name then?"

"Um…Adrienne...Adrienne McIntyre. She's a student of the university."

"Adrienne McIntyre…" Jesse said and pulled out his cell, "She wouldn't have by chance paid with a credit card at any time would she?"

"I think she did. Ask Chastity, she worked that area two days ago." Pointing to the brunette walking through towards the back she smiled and winked, "Gird your loins, boys, Chastity bites. Good luck."

"Good to know," Jesse replied and then turned with Tim. Sighing as they began to walk, he whispered, "Of all times to have to come here."

"I know what you mean, that's why you're gonna talk to her." Coming up on her, Tim grinned and pushed Jesse forward, "Good luck, Tiger."

Glaring back at Tim, Jesse turned back and watched as Chastity finished up and headed towards them. Pulling his badge, he gave her a smile, "Excuse me…Chastity?"

Catching his eyes, Chastity smirked and then licked her lips as she arched her brow, "Well, my, my, how delish. What can I do for you cutie? I hope there's a lot…"

"Uh…actually…" Jesse said showing her the badge, "I was hoping we could talk to you about two customers that were here the other day. Your friend, Mindy said you'd be able to help us."

"Us? There's an us?" Chastity responded, her eyes lighting. When he hiked his thumb back at the dark haired man, her eyebrows rose, "Mmm, double the fun, double the pleasure." Laughing, Chastity took him by the arm and then pulled him aside, "I tell you what, get me his number and I'll tell you anything you need to know, dimples."

Looking back at Tim and smirking, Jesse nodded, "I'll do you one better…I'll introduce you to him. Now uh…I was wondering…do you know these two or maybe have seen them in here?"

Taking a look at the photos, Chastity nodded, "I know her really good, Adrienne. She's a nice tipper, him…Not so much, but come to think about it, he did come in with her. He went for the bar first before Adrienne pulled him to her spot. She never brings guys here, so I thought he was special, although, it wasn't the man she'd told me about. Although Red was quite a looker even though he was plastered."

"Buy chance, did she happen to pay with a credit card?" Jesse asked, hoping to get then a good sold lead.

"She sure did, and left me a hefty tip too. I love it when she comes in." Biting her lip, she gestured towards the other dark haired man and narrowed her brow seductively, "Now that I've been a good girl, introduce me."

"Get me the credit card receipt and I will," Jesse smiled and cocked a brow at her. "It's very important."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she moved, "Sure, no problem. I'll be right back." Catching the others eyes, she winked as she walked toward the bar, swaying her hips enticingly. Usually, she'd play her games, but with this one, she could see that they wouldn't work. Getting the receipts, she returned and handed them to him, "My manager is pretty pissed, but I told her that it's for a good cause. Now…"

Taking the receipts and pulling out his cell, Jesse grinned at Tim, "Hey Speed…meet Chastity…keep her company for a minute please."

Eying Jesse with a scowl, Tim felt her hand on his arm and then looked to Chastity and smiled a bit uneasily, "Um…hi, Chastity."

"Hey, cutie. So, are you on duty too or can you have a little fun?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Scratching his head, he looked for Jesse but couldn't see him, retaining his focus on the woman in front of him. There was nothing wrong with her in the least bit, she was attractive with long brown hair and smoldering eyes and a smile to die for. Shifting his weight, he relaxed slightly and shook his head, "Nah, I'm just trailing along, but I'm kinda into something right now. Give me your number and I'll get back with you."

Raising her brow, she smirked, "Only if you promise to come back later and have a drink with me."

"Um…later? Sure… What time do you get off?" Tim asked, slipping his hands in his pockets. He smiled and gestured to her name tag, "Nice name, Chastity."

Laughing some, she shrugged, "My mom thought so." Pulling out her pen and writing her number down, she handed him the paper, "I get off at nine…Speed was it?"

"Yeah, actually it's Tim. My friends call me Speed." Taking the paper, Tim grinned and then held the paper up, "I'll give you a call as soon as I'm done. You want to meet here or…"

"Here is fine…then we'll see what happens," she said as she smiled more and looked over to where Jesse was. Seeing him on the phone, she nodded towards him, "Will he be with you?"

"Ah…I don't think so, why?" he asked as he gave a quick glance to Jesse.

"Just making sure. You know what they say, two's company…three's a crowd," she whispered. "Until then…Speed, don't forget about me. I'm sure I can brighten your night up for ya."

Straightening up, he answered back, "I will not forget about you. I'll call." Watching as Jesse came back, he nodded, "So, got what we need?"

"Yeah." Holding up the receipts, Jesse looked at Chastity, "Is there anyway you can make a copy of these for me? You might be saving a life."

"Well, since you say it that way," Chastity responded with a wink and a smile, "I'll go and get the copies. Be right back." Walking past Tim she smiled more, "See you later, Speed."

Tim nodded and then cleared his throat, looking to Jesse, "What?"

Snickering some, Jesse sighed, "See you later? What, you two have a date or something?"

"Drinks, that's it. Because she's been so helpful," Tim explained as he gestured to the door, "Now, can we go, or do you want to set up a second date?"

"No…but I'd like to get those copies…and I'm sure she'll love seeing you again," Jesse smiled as Chastity headed back towards them. "Speak of the devil…"

Chastity handed over the copies and then allowed her eyes to rove over Tim, a knowing smile coming over her, "Here you go, Champ. Hope this helps."

"Uh, I'm sure it will. Thank you, Chastity, you've been a great help." Looking to Tim, Jesse hit his arm, "Come on, Speed. We need to get back to the lab."

Tim nodded and started walking, glancing back, "See you later, Chastity."

"Yes you will, Speed," she called out after him, giving him a wink.

Snickering, Jesse whispered, "You're really gonna meet her tonight?"

"What, it's the least I can do. She was helpful." Listening to the light snickers, he shook his head, "It's just drinks, that's it."

"Uh huh…I remember all those times we both went to just have drinks with girls…and I remember where we ended up with them." Shaking his head, Jesse sighed as they left out, "Well, make sure you have a few in your wallet man."

"It's not even going there, Cardoza. Now, let's get your head in the game and get back to the lab. I wonder what we can find on Adrienne McIntyre."

Smiling, Jesse pulled out the keys, "Already got Walter on it. He should have something by the time we get back to the lab."

"Finally, a lead in the right direction," Tim answered as he got in. "Hopefully we can get a lead as to where she's at, and where she's holding Horatio."

Getting in and starting the vehicle, Jesse slipped on his seat belt, "No kidding. Hopefully it'll pan out though. Last thing I want is another dead end."

"That's the last thing we need." Silence fell between them and he turned towards the window, staring out. His thoughts quickly turned to Horatio and wondering what he was going through and sighed heavily. In light of this new information, there was now a renewed sense to find him.


	43. Chapter 43

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_Gaily bedight, A gallant knight, In sunshine and in shadow, Had __**journeyed**__** long, Singing a song, In search of Eldorado."**_

From "Eldorado" by Edgar Allan Poe

Moving about the bedroom, Taylor got what she would need ready for them, the sound of the water running from the shower making it's way to her room. After spending the afternoon getting Horatio settled in and even doing his laundry, they had fixed a nice dinner together and had eaten by candlelight. Pulling out her favorite toy, she turned it on, testing it and getting the results she wanted. Smiling she slipped it into the pocket of her robe and doubled checked to make sure she had everything else she wanted.

Hearing the water shut off, she smiled and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel for him on the way. With the door ajar, she slipped in and raised a brow, "Got you a towel ready, Horatio."

Hearing her voice, Horatio smiled and then pulled the sliding door open and stepped out, taking the towel out of her hand. Beginning to dry himself off, he chuckled and gave her a lopsided grin as he looked her up in down. She was dressed in a silky robe and not much else, a soft, sensual smile riding her lips. He had thoroughly enjoyed his evening with her, and was looking forward to more.

When he was finished, he wrapped the towel around his torso and then stepped up to her with a charming smile, "And what have you been doing since I've been in the shower?"

Smiling, she placed her hands onto his chest, "I was getting some things ready for us. Thought we could spend the evening…exploring."

"I like this idea," Horatio said as he licked his lips. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek and he rubbed it softly, "I like this idea a lot, and we can spend the entire evening on this." Allowing his hand to drop, he smiled as the sensation of the silk passed under his hand. Reaching for the tie, he arched a brow, "What do you have on under this?"

Smiling, she placed her hand on his and moved it away, "You'll have to wait and see. Why don't you go on to the room…I'm gonna freshen up really quick." Giving him a kiss, she whispered, "Make sure that towel is off you though."

"You are such a tease, but I like that." Eying the shower, he asked, "How would you like sharing a shower. I could go back and take a second shower with no problem."

Laughing lightly, she raised a brow, "I'd like that, but…it would spoil what I have planned for us. I think you'll be very energized when I get through with you later…then we can talk shower."

"I love the sound of that." Leaving her, he sighed and then gestured, "I'll be waiting for you in there."

"Okay, I won't be long," she replied as she slipped her hand into the pocket on her robe. Watching as he turned to head out, Taylor smirked, pulling what she had from her pocket and moved towards him. "Oh, Horatio…"

Turning at the sound of her voice, Horatio smiled, envisioning the knowing smile she would be wearing. Instead, he saw her rushing towards him with something in her hand, the look in her eyes telling of the demeanor that she now held. Nowhere in her glaring eyes did he see any emotion, only seething and he was taken aback momentarily. A shock went through his system and he fell to his knees, unable to move. His jaw locked into place and his body convulsed as the current blazed through him.

Watching with a smile on her face, Taylor finally removed her finger from the button and watched as Horatio body crumpled to the floor. Walking over and bending down next to him, she ran a hand through his hair, "Aw, what the matter? The big bad Lieutenant get the wool pulled over his eyes?" Gripping his hair, she pulled his head up, making him look at her, "I guess I will be seeing your blood now, Lieutenant."

Dazed, Horatio looked to her in confusion, the pain like no other radiating throughout his body. As his muscles jumped under his skin, he tried to talk, but knew he couldn't, the only thing he could do was stare in disbelief. He couldn't understand why she would do something like this. Unless…

Pursing her lips, she placed the tazer into her other pocket and then pulled out a few zip ties. Letting go of his head, she laughed as it fell to the floor and then grabbed his wrists, "Funny thing about trust, Lieutenant, you should never fully trust anyone." Trying his hands together, she moved back up, lifting his head again, "A great writer once wrote, 'We should bear in mind that, in general, it is the object of our newspapers rather to create a sensation - to make a point - than to further the cause of truth.'"

Giving him a knowing smile, she whispered, "I'm sure blonde enjoyed the photo's I sent her of you and me fucking."

Horatio groaned as his eyes closed, his thoughts instantly going to Calleigh. She would see this as betrayal of the highest kind and she would be lost to him forever. A deep, dark wave of despair rose inside of him and he felt the emotion coming, unable to stop it. A tear slipped from under his eye lids and he groaned again as the electricity seemed to loosen its hold on his body. She manipulated his arms the way she wanted them and he could hear her laughing as if there was a joke that only she was privy to. He played right into her arms and now he was going to pay for it.

* * *

Slipping in through the door as quietly as he could, Tim looked into the home, seeing the faint light on in the living room. Checking his watch, he sighed heavily and then shook his head, sure that with the amount of time she had spent alone, her mind was running rampant. He himself had thought at length about the ordeal and wondered just how much time Horatio had left. It was with that thought that Tim had cut short his drinks with Chastity and promised another date in the future. Now as he walked slowly through the home, he was focused on more than just him. His friends were in dire peril.

Easing into the living room, he shed his jacket and placed it on the love seat, making his way over to her. She was just sitting in the corner of the couch, staring out into nothingness as the lamp bathed her in muted light, casting shadows about.

Taking a seat, he reached for her hand and took it, his voice soft, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Keeping her eyes looking out, Calleigh shook her head minutely, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't of fought with him…he'd be here right now."

"Calleigh, you can't blame yourself. This …woman, this predator was watching H. It would've been just a matter of time before she got to him." He reached to caress her face and sighed, "It's important that we remain positive, Horatio's not down for the count."

Looking at Tim finally, a tear slide down her cheek as she spoke, "We don't know where they are…or if she hasn't hurt him already…"

"No we don't, but we do know that he's still alive. The photos say that much, and I don't think that this woman is in a hurry to kill him. She wants him to suffer, and so she's likely going to take her time." Tim gave her a smile and nudged her shoulder, "We're making our way with the evidence. Already we've turned up some leads."

Leaning over to him, Calleigh rested her head against his shoulder, her body tired from the day she'd had, "What did you guys find out?"

"Well, she's not who she says she is. The name she gave to the University and to Jesse was Taylor Davis, when in fact her name is Adrienne McIntyre. She picked H up at a bar not far from his hotel and then…well…that's where the trail runs a bit cold. We're still looking for possible real estate holdings, but…that door's not closing yet."

Thinking about the name, Calleigh's brow crinkled some and she lifted her head, "Adrienne…Christopher mentioned her once I think. Something about her being a nice girl, but needing to find someone her own age."

Turning more to her, Tim's attention sharpened and he narrowed his brow, "Did he say anything else, anything that could possibly lead us to them?"

"No…he rarely talk about anything other then Evie and Poe. I don't even remember how she even came up in the conversation," Calleigh replied as she looked to him. "I don't think he found her all that important."

"Well, she found him important- she's willing to kill because of him. I think she was in love with Larken and because of you, he didn't give her the time of day. But that didn't stop her from taking that ultimate step and making the person responsible for Larken's death pay. An eye for an eye."

"But Chris killed himself. Isn't that public knowledge?" she asked , unsure of what the papers had printed.

"Adrienne blames you, Calleigh and therefore, she's going to take what's important to you and…" Tim sighed and then shook his head, "It doesn't matter, we're going to find her and Horatio and get him away from her."

Placing head back onto his shoulder, Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed, "Why can't he see through her? He's always been good at reading people. She can't be that good."

"His guard was down, Calleigh. He wasn't at his sharpest. He was drunk, Calleigh. By the time he sobered up, she had pulled a fast one and now… Now Adrienne has the upper hand." Tim wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then sighed, "I know this doesn't help, Calleigh, but you are going to find H and things are going to be fine."

"I feel like we played right into her hands, Tim. Like I sent him to her," Calleigh whispered as more tears began to fall. Closing her eyes, she sighed, "I feel like a fool."

Embracing her fully, Tim held her as she cried more and rubbed her back slowly in an effort to calm her. He shook his head and whispered, "You didn't know what was going on any more than the rest of us did. How were you to know that Adrienne would be lurking around?"

"I…I should have never fought with him though…we should have talked it out…but I was too bullheaded to listen…"

"Calleigh, we all know how it feels to be in the heat of the moment. We do and say things that we wouldn't normally. H knew he probably needed to be away from you after what went down, that's normal reaction to a fight. You don't have to blame yourself for this." Tim held her tighter and sighed, "The most important part of this is that you know that you have to stay strong for him. He's going to need your strength."

"We don't even have a clue as to where he's at though…" she cried and turned to him more. Burying her head into him, her body shook with her sobs, regret and remorse running through her. There was no telling where Horatio and Adrienne could be, or even if he was ok. All Calleigh could do now was hope and pray he was still okay.


	44. Chapter 44

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_I have said that the sole effect of my somewhat childish experiment -that of looking down within the __tarn__ -had been to deepen the first singular impression. There can be no doubt that the consciousness of the rapid increase of my superstition -for why should I not so term it? -served mainly to accelerate the increase itself."_

From "The Fall Of The House Of Usher" by Edgar Allan Poe

Driving through the darkened city, Adrienne made another turn, watching her rear view closely to make sure she wasn't being followed. After having gotten Horatio bound and then chloroformed, she'd then used a wheelchair to move him to a van she'd borrowed and then got him in with the wheelchair ramp. Making one last turn, she pulled through the alley and up to the back of one of the buildings. Parking, she pulled the keys from the ignition and turned in her seat, looking back at her prisoner.

Getting up and moving to the back, she opened the side door and unlatched the ramp. Getting it into place, she then turned back to a sleeping Horatio and moved behind the wheelchair. Pushing it onto the ramp, she then hit the button on the inside of the door and the ramp lowered. Seeing his head lull some, she smiled and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Soon you'll be feeling a lot of pain, Lieutenant. You'll pay for taking my love from me."

Coming out of his drugged induced unconsciousness, Horatio's eyes opened slowly and his brows knit in confusion. His head felt like a ton and his mouth was dry, making talking a odyssey. Managing to get a word out, he breathed heavily, "T-Taylor…"

Hearing him, she laughed, "Aw, what's the matter now, Lieutenant? Cat got your tongue? Don't worry, here soon you'll be screaming your head off for me."

Horatio shook his head and heaved, "Wh- why? Wh- what did I do to you?" Swallowing hard, Horatio looked to her in earnest, "Can I…get…some water?"

Pushing him to the door, Adrienne went around him with the keys to open the door, "I don't think so. You're going to suffer…jut like you made Chris suffer." Pushing open the door, she turned back to him, "Then you'll die a very painful death…and I'll make sure blonde get's to see it."

Horatio could see the anger in her eyes and he blinked slowly, wishing that the fog of the chloroform would wear off. He detested not being able to think clearly and the frustration built as he began to struggle, "You…you don't have to involve Calleigh. This is between me and you."

"Oh but she is involved. That bitch and you took something that I loved from me…and no you'll both pay. I'm sure the photo's I sent her of us has her hating you already."

"Photos? What…photos?" Horatio wracked his brain for any inkling of what she was talking about and became angry, "What goddamned photos, Taylor!"

Smiling, she came to him and leaned down, her fingers trailing his jaw, "Why the photo's of us fucking, Horatio…aw, you don't remember me telling you? She received them yesterday…and I'm sure she wants nothing to do with you now."

The memory returned to him and he closed his eyes and whispered, "Calleigh…" He could only imagine what she was going through, what those pictures had done to her. Seething, he spat out, "She's not going to believe them. She knows I will never do anything like that to her."

Laughing more, she raised a brow, "Funny, that's why that other guys been staying with her? Even spending the night there?" Pulling out a photo from her back pocket she showed it to him, "Even letting him be this close?"

Staring at the photo, Horatio felt his heart slump, the sight of Calleigh in Tim's arms searing through him. Swallowing hard, he shook his head, "They're best friends, he's…he's always been there for her, it's…nothing."

"From what I hear…he's in love with her," Adrienne whispered and then smiled. Standing back up, she moved behind him and began to push him through the doors. "Although, I'm sure he won't mind you being out the picture now. He can be her next conquest."

"Speed…wouldn't…he said he'd be a friend," Horatio responded, almost lost in his thoughts. The old familiar feeling of jealousy rose inside of him and he growled, "She wouldn't…"

A laugh came from Adrienne as she pushed him further into the building and then into a room, "Oh, but I'm sure she is now, being you've been fucking me and she has the proof. She got to see you in all your glory Lieutenant. You should be proud."

Horatio shook and then hung his head, "I've done nothing that I'm proud of." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "She's better off without me then. I'll just keep hurting her."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it," Adrienne replied as she locked the breaks into place. Coming around in front of him, she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, "Who'd want anyone that betrays them?"

"She wouldn't take me back after this," Horatio resigned as he stared at her, "so, do what you're gonna do, Taylor. Kill me."

Cupping his cheek, Adrienne shook her head, "No Horatio…first, you are going to suffer…then, then you die a very slow and painful death."

Horatio nodded, as if accepting his lot and then exhaled lightly. Turning his head to loosen her hold on him, he grimaced and then spoke lowly, "You'd be better off getting this done. No one's going to care that you've taken me."

"Oh I know that. And the trail I've left them is a dead end anyways." Standing up, she laughed some, "Cause see, they'll be looking for Taylor Davis…who doesn't exist. However Adrienne McIntyre…" she replied as she raised a brow and smirked, "they've never heard of and know nothing about."

"Then why prolong this?" Horatio asked, his fury building. Now that there was no other way to reach Calleigh and it was evidenced that she was moving on with…Speed, he didn't feel the need to fight the inevitable. He glared at her and spoke acidly, "You've taken everything I've had and you've destroyed it, you have my life in your hands, but yet you're wasting time. Just fucking kill me and get it over with."

"Aw, and here I thought you wanted to spend time with me and get to know me better," Adrienne mocked and then stood up. Checking his binds, she went over to the small desk in the corner of the room and opened the drawer. Bringing out a rolled up towel, she set it on the desk top and rolled it out. Revealing several syringes and three vile's, she then picked one of each up, taking the cap off the syringe needle, "I'm sure you'll be begging me to kill you soon…even more then you are now. But, I'm gonna take pleasure in watching you die slowly."

Horatio eyed the syringes and swallowed, "What is that? You don't have it in you to take me out without drugging me? And here I thought Christopher meant so much to you." Horatio's eyes set hard and he smirked darkly, "You're pathetic, I see why Christopher didn't want you."

Paying close attention to what she was doing, Adrienne filled the syringe and then placed it and the vile down. Getting the rubber band, she wrapped it around her arm tight and then felt for the vain in the crook of her arm. Taking the syringe back in hand, she turned for him to see as she began to dose herself, "You see Horatio…I like to do things on a high. It makes things so much more interesting…like killing you. But, you'll get to feel this high as well."

Watching as she pumped herself full, he shook his head, "There's no way you're getting anywhere near me with that. I'll kill you first," Horatio promised as she began to smile widely. He closed his eyes and then opened them, watching as she approached him, "Taylor… don't do this."

Raising a brow, she laughed, "And just what do you think you're gonna do? Arrest me?" Laughing more she shook her head, "You can't even move from that chair."

Struggling slightly, he realized she was right, she'd tied the binds tightly and he was powerless to stop her. Keeping his cool, he nodded and looked to her again, "You're not going to get away with this."

Coming to him, she looked down at him as she held the syringe where he could get a good look at it, "You see though…I will. As I said, they'll look for Taylor Davis…Taylor Davis doesn't exist. So see, I will get away with this."

Horatio's eyes centered on the syringe and could feel his heart beating rapidly. Never once had he tried drugs, but he knew of the history of addiction that blazed through his family. He steered clear of anything that would have the potential for addiction for that very reason. Gulping, he shook his head, "You don't want to do this, Adrienne."

"Yes I do," she said plainly as she knelt down beside him. Pulling the extra rubber band from her back pocket, she wrapped it around his arm tight, tying it into place. Glancing up at him, she smiled, "Here soon, you'll feel like you're on cloud nine."

He winced at the tightness around his arm and looked down at it, the non abused veins and then closed his eyes. The anticipation was getting to him and he gasped as he suddenly felt the prick of the syringe and the burn of the poison that was now coursing through his veins. Instantly, he felt the rush and then the feeling of euphoria that he couldn't fight. Dropping his head, he shook it and breathed in and out heavily.

Releasing the band from his arm, she smiled up at him, "Give it a few and you won't feel anything…well until I start in on you. Then you'll feel every little bit of pain I exert on you."

Trying to lift his head, he smiled lazily and nodded, "Adrienne… Don't. Don't do this."

"Too late, Horatio. You took Christopher from me…I could have had a chance with him. Now, you're gonna pay for that." Standing back up, she looked down at him and went back over, setting the syringe down. Leaving out the room, she headed back out to the van to get her bags of toys that she'd brought to inflict pain.

Lifting his head to watch her leave, Horatio could barely feel anything, his eyes sliding shut. Even as he knew that he was in this alone, something inside of him longed to see her face just once more.

* * *

Shifting his weight, Tim groaned as he felt a weight on top of him, anchoring him down to the couch. He opened his eyes tentatively to see the slight rays of light that were beginning to shine through the cracks of the venetian blinds, blinking back the sleep. The last he remembered, he spent most of his night consoling Calleigh, trying to remain positive about the situation that they now found themselves in. Each time her tears fell, his heart broke a little more and by the end of the night, he was just about as exhausted as she was. As soon as he felt himself relaxing more, he knew that it would be only a matter of time. But he wasn't surprised in the least that Calleigh had fallen first.

Moving a little more, he glanced down to see a plethora of blond hair and smirked as he smoothed it away from her face. She slept peacefully, even as her eyes knit faintly. Reaching to caress her face tenderly, Tim sighed and shook his head, wondering what it would take for him to have a chance. Continuing to stare, he could only smile as she moved, her eyes now relaxing more. When they opened, he smirked, "Good morning, beautiful."

Blinking slowly, it took a moment for Calleigh to realize where she was. Remembering talking with Tim the night before, she figured they'd both fallen asleep thereon the couch, they day taking it's toll on them. Looking up at him, she spoke softly, "What time is it?"

"A quarter to eight." He smoothed his thumb over her skin and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess," she replied as she began to sit up. Groaning, she released a breath, "Although, I think I might have been in that position too long." Stretching some to work out the soreness, she glanced at him, "I'm sure you're gonna be hurting."

"Yes, I already feel a crick in my neck, but it's not something that's going to stop me." Deciding to hold onto her for a moment longer, Tim asked, "Do you want something to eat? I can whip up something easy."

Shaking her head, she got a little more comfortable, "No, I'm good. I'm not really hungry. If you are, please go ahead."

"Calleigh, you have to eat something. You can't be any good to anyone if you don't take care of yourself." Stroking her hair, he smiled, "I can fix your favorite."

Shaking her head, she shrugged, "I don't want anything heavy on my stomach right now, Tim. I'll eat a piece of toast or a rice cake, okay?"

"Okay, toast it is," Tim answered as he stared out. He liked the serenity of the moment and smiled lightly, "Is juice okay too?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh shook her head, "Out of juice. It's milk, tea, coffee or nothing."

"Milk, tea, coffee, or nothing. I like the choices, I think I'll take coffee. Would you like for me to make you a cup?" When she tried to pull away from him, he held her tight, "Calleigh, wait…are you sure you're okay?"

Stopping, Calleigh adverted her eyes and shrugged, "Would you be, Tim?" Looking back at him, she sighed, "I want to go to the lab with you today. I'm tired of sitting around here alone. I need to be doing something."

Tim could see that her demeanor was changing and let her go, watching as she stood. He exhaled and shook his head as he stared out of the window, "What exactly do you think you'll be doing there? You're unable to touch anything, you can't go out…You'll be twiddling your thumbs there and I'm sure that's going to be far worse than doing it here."

"At least I'll be around people though," she replied in a frustrated tone. Running a hand through her hair, she headed for the bathroom, "At least I won't feel alone."

"I could stay here with you, Calleigh. Truth be known, I'm not supposed to be at that lab either. I haven't solidified that I'm coming back." He got up to follow her and was met with the closing door, placing a hand on it, "Calleigh, you're not alone in this."

Turning around and facing him, Calleigh shifted her weight, "I need to be doing something to help find him, Tim. I'm going crazy sitting here."

"I can understand that, Calleigh. More than you know, but you won't be able to do much if you're a ball of nerves there. We're doing everything we can to find Horatio, but because of the importance of him to you, you may not think we're moving fast enough. What we don't need is mistakes."

"I have to do something, Tim. I can't sit here another day feeling this way," she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, how about we go out? Just go and not think of any of this. You need a break, Cal." He could see the war that was being waged and offered, "Just give it a thought, Calleigh."

Looking away, she closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll think about…but for now…" she said as she looked back at him, "I have to use the bathroom. You mind giving me some privacy?"

"Not in the least bit. I'll…be out here, making that cup of coffee. Do you want one?" Tim was trying to get back on an even keel with her, but could see it faltering, instead stepping back.

"I'll be in the kitchen, Cal."

"Thanks, Tim." Closing the door, Calleigh turned and leaned against it, closing her eyes and fighting the urge to scream out. So much frustration had built up over the past few weeks and Calleigh could feel it inching it's way to the brink of exploding. Opening her eyes, she moved from the door, deciding to try to see if they could at least go to the range. If there was any place that she could release her pent up frustrations it would be there emptying out round after round into targets.

Rambling around the kitchen, Tim allowed his thoughts to drift to something to take Calleigh's mind off of things. After a second of thinking, Tim smiled and then shook his head, disbelieving that he'd almost forgotten about it. While the coffee was brewing, he moved back down the hall towards the bathroom and then knocked softly, "Cal…I think I have an idea on how you can cope."

Flushing the toilet and pulling up her sleep pants and panties, Calleigh walked over to the sink and turned on the water, calling out, "And exactly what would that be, Tim? And you'd better not have been standing out there the whole time I've been in here."

Wrinkling his eyebrows, Tim shook his head, "Ah…no, I haven't been standing here the whole time. I was making coffee and it came to me that you haven't been to the range lately. What better way to expend some frustration than pumping bullets in inanimate objects?"

Washing her hands and then drying them, she went to the door, opening it, "I was already thinking about that myself. You don't mind going do you? Or do you need to get to Emma?"

"Alexx has Emma, so she's good. I'll tag around for a while, that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Moving past him and smelling the brewing coffee wafting through the house, she headed for her room, "I'm gonna change and then I'll be right out, Tim."

"Good, that gives me the chance to shower and change before we go." Turning to go into the guest room, he smiled, "Save me a cup, okay?"

"I will. Remember to clean up your mess in my bathroom though," she called out as she went in, closing the door behind her. Shaking her head, she headed towards her closet, and her eyes settled on a picture of the team that she had hung up. Going to it, her eyes went instantly to Horatio. He'd been standing beside her when it was taken and had just taken off his sunglasses. Reaching up and touching it with her fingers, she whispered, "Hang in there, Horatio…we're coming."

* * *

After a refreshing shower, Tim entered into the kitchen to see her standing with a cup in her hand, sipping absently. Coming beside her to grab his cup, he smiled lightly and sighed, "Just enough left. I see you're ready to go."

Taking another sip, Calleigh nodded slightly, "Yeah." Setting her cup down then, she looked down at it, her voice soft, "Tim…do…do you think we'll find him soon?"

Even though she tried to hide it, the worrisome tone that was in her voice was readily evident. Moving closer to her, he answered, "Of course we will, it's just a matter of finding all the right information. Now that we've got a name, we can move on that." Reaching to move a strand of hair from her face, he shook his head, "Calleigh, he's going to be fine."

Nodding slightly, she lowered her head and crinkled her brow, "I keep trying to think positive…but it hard."

"I know it's hard, but we've got to try, Calleigh." Taking her into his arms, he held her close and then let her go, "You're going to see him again, and when you do, hold on to him."

"I will…" she whispered as she moved to him more and slipped her arms around his neck. Hanging onto him, she closed her eyes, "Thank you for being here for me, Tim."

Stepping completely away, Tim glanced at her sidearm and then to her, smiling knowingly, "How long has it been since you've used it?"

"Awhile…but it's been cleaned and I field stripped it a few times when I was bored." Seeing his look, she shrugged, "What, it kept my mind off things."

"Spoken like a true bullet girl. Since it's been a while, and well, I'm not obviously any competition, you want to make a friendly wager?" Tim smirked and then narrowed his brow, "Are you up for it?"

"What type of wager?" she asked as she reached for her cup again, remembering the wager she and Horatio had between them.

"If I win, then I cook you dinner, and you have to eat it. If you win, then…you cook for me. Sounds good?"

Knowing Tim was just trying to help, Calleigh nodded silently and took another sip of her coffee. Swallowing, she looked at what little of the dark liquid there was in her cup, "You want to use one of my guns?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Tim answered uneasily as he scratched his head. Looking to her, he shrugged, "It's been a very long time for me."

Looking up at him, she turned to him more and leaned against the counter, "You carried on in Vegas didn't you? I thought I saw you with one."

"I did, but it wasn't by choice. It wasn't like I was trying to qualify for a proficiency. I'm very uneasy when it comes to firing now." Shaking his head, he started towards the door, "Offer still stands."

Setting her cup down, she followed, "It's a deal…but…only if you let me help you, Tim." Stopping him with her hand to his arm, she gave him a small smile, "It's the least I can do."

"You've got a deal. My skills are…laughable." The smile he got in return warmed his heart and he laughed, "I'm serious…you'd probably be disgusted."

"I doubt that. But, no matter what, I'll help ya out there. Besides, if you decide to go back to the lab and return to the field, you'll need your sidearm. I'll make sure you're trained properly."

Thanks, I appreciate that, Calleigh. It would be nice to be able to go back to work completely." Gesturing with a wave, he grinned, "Ready?"

"Let's get you a firearm and we will be then." Leading him back to her room, they went in and she went to her walk in closet. Opening it, she then went to her gun locker she had in there and unlocked it. Opening the doors, she looked down, "Okay, Tim, what are you more comfortable with? And don't say none."

"Whatever you got, Cal. Honestly, it doesn't make a difference." Seeing her expression, Tim relented, "Alright, a nine millimeter. That's just like our service weapons, right?"

"Yes." Seeing the gun she wanted, she reached for it but kept it out of his view, "Now, before you day anything…just trust me, ok?" Bringing out his service weapon that he'd carried years ago, she looked up at him, "You need something that is familiar…and it's safe, Tim. I've made sure of it."

"Well, that's going to go a long way to helping me. I can't thank you enough, Calleigh for doing this."Taking the weapon in hand, he sighed and shook away the memories, "If only I had done better at this…"

"It's in the past, Tim. Let it go. I'll work with ya and get you where you need to be." Locking up the locker, she turned back to him, "Who knows, if you practice enough with me you'll be some good competition…then we can up our wagers."

"Up our wagers, that sounds pretty promising," Tim said as he arched his brow. Winking, he finished, "Well, I better pay more attention."

"You'll do fine, Tim." Leaving out the room, Calleigh closed the closet door back and then followed him out the room. Going to the living room, she grabbed her purse, "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Let's get going then." They walked with each other to the door and he opened it allowing her to go through first. The warm air of the day hit him and he sighed heavily, "Another scorcher of a day. I can't believe that I chose to live here."

"Just think, it's better then freezing your ass off in the winter," she replied as they headed towards her car. Going to the trunk, she popped it open and pulled two gun cases forward. Upholstering her, she placed it into one, while Tim did the same with the other, "There's shade at the range now if that help's any."

"Shade in Miami…that's just like a sprinkler in hell." Hearing her tiny laugh as they got in, he raised his brows in surprise, "Now that sounds like the Calleigh I know. Where have you been?"

Getting in, Calleigh raised a brow, "I think I've been away from you guys far too long."

Tim settled in next to her, laughing, "I'll say. I tell you what, the moment you get reinstated, I'll come back. Sounds like a good deal to you?"

Starting the car, Calleigh slipped on her seatbelt, "That could still be awhile, Tim. And I'm sure you need the money, especially with getting full custody of Emma."

"I still have my consulting, I'll be fine." Tim smiled lightly and then turned to look out of the window, "My parents said they would help out though, so we're going to be just fine."

Backing out, Calleigh then turned on the air conditioning and put the car into drive. Heading down the road, she glanced at him, "When we get back…think we can do some digging of our own?"

Her question perplexed him and he turned to her and narrowed his brow in confusion, "Ah…sure, but what do you think we'll be able to find out on our own? Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, I wish I did…but at least it'll keep my mind busy for awhile," she said as she slowed to a stop. Pulling out onto the busy street, Calleigh sighed, "I need to stay busy, Tim…otherwise I'll loose it again and I don't want that."

I don't want that either. So…we'll do something, look up this Adrienne McIntyre something. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"We need to and fast. The longer Horatio is with her, the less his chances are for coming out of this alive." Trying not to think about the negative outcome, Calleigh pressed on the gas more, wanting to get to the range and let her frustrations be released so her mind would clear.


	45. Chapter 45

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_With his pale, beautiful, and intellectual face, as a reminder of what genius was in him, it was impossible, of course, not to treat him always with deferential courtesy, and, to our occasional request that he would not probe too deep in a criticism, or that he would erase a passage colored too highly with his resentments against society and mankind, he readily and courteously assented-far more yielding than most men, we thought, on points so excusably sensitive."_

From "Death Of Edgar Allan Poe" by Edgar Allan Poe

Rolling over on the twin size bed, Adrienne stretched and opened her eyes, looking over at Horatio still tied in the wheelchair. Smiling at herself, she could see the traces of blood along his bottom lip and the bruising that was now darkening on his pale skin. His eyes were closed and head lulled to the side, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. Moving quietly, she slowly got up, and tip toed over to the bucket of water she had brought in the night before. Picking it up, she went back over to him, getting a hold of it and then tossed the cold water onto him.

"Wake up, Lieutenant. The fun's only just begun."

The shock of the cold water startled Horatio awake and he gasped as he focused, seeing her standing there with the bucket in hand. The smile she wore was far from the one he'd seen before, the memory of them together now making him sick. Shaking his head, he kept his eyes to the floor as he breathed heavily, his entire body heaving. The pain coursed through him almost relentlessly now. The beating he received from her had done its job, his body was now battered and sore, and from the looks of her expression, it was only the beginning.

"A...Adrienne…Stop this."

"Aw, do you not like my play time, Horatio?" she asked, tossing the bucket to the side. Smirking, she moved to him and took a seat in his lap, her right hand caressing his cheek, "I thought you loved rough play. Now it's just my turn."

Jerking his head away, he winced at the weight of her body on his and attempted to buck her off of his lap. When she didn't budge, he sighed heavily, "You don't have to do this, Adrienne."

Leaning into him, her lips hovered inches from his and she whispered, "You're right, I don't have to…I want to." Closing the distance, she kissed him and then pulled back. "Too bad for you, Horatio…you were a great fuck."

Disgusted, he bit out, "This was all a big game to you? You get your rocks off of playing with people?" Everything sickened him about her, from her smile to the way she felt against his skin and he felt himself growing angrier. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Cause I like to play first." Tracing a finger down his arm to where she had inserted the needle the night before, she looked back at him, "Maybe you need to relax more. You seemed to enjoy the heroin that I gave you last night."

The mention of the drugs brought him around and he looked up to her, "Don't….I don't need that. I'll do anything …just don't do this."

Laughing at him, Adrienne traced his jaw again, "Oh but you liked it so much last night. Even wanted more."

Not wanting to feel the effects of the drug, Horatio shook his head and pulled away from her touch, "No…I don't want it…"

"I'm sure you'll be begging for it later to rid you of the pain." Giving him a kiss to his cheek, she whispered, "Prepare yourself, Horatio…today, you'll feel pain like you've never felt before." Getting up off his lap, she smiled, "I'll be back after I have some breakfast." Walking towards the door, she turned and looked back at him, "Oh and…by the way, scream and yell all you want. No one will be able to hear you."

Horatio kept his eyes on her exiting form, a chill running down his spine. The shudders in his body aggravated the wounds and he groaned as the door closed. Taking a look around, Horatio tried to look for something to help him but couldn't find anything. Frustration built and he cringed as he tried to move the wheelchair to no avail. He was stuck and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

He watched as she took her stance and marveled at how much poise she still retained. No matter what she went through, Tim could see that the precision and the predictability of the work she held so passionately, would always be there for her to fall back on. While she fired, he could see the ease coming back to her, as if things were made clearer when she centered herself.

A small smile came over him as she finished the clip and he pulled his ear phones off and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the calmness wafting from her and he smiled more as he nodded, "Gonna give me a try at this?"

Slipping off her earphones, she smiled and slipped the empty clip out, "Of course. You didn't think I was gonna have all the fun did ya?"

"Well, it was looking that way. You haven't let go since we got here, although I'm not complaining." Tim gestured to the target, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there," she replied as she holstered her gun and then moved out his way. Recalling her target, she waited on it and looked to him, "I think this was a good idea. Maybe I can focus better now."

Taking his weapon in hand he slipped the clip in and then looked to Calleigh as the target finally came back. Seeing the results, his brows raised, "And you said you were rusty? Cal, this is just about perfect. I hate to see you when you think you're on top of it."

Shrugging some as she took it down, she put on a new sheet for him, "Then it only looks like I shot one time." Hitting the button, the target began it's trek back and she looked to him, "Now, I want you to relax. Take your time and remember to squeeze the trigger."

"Take my time and squeeze," Tim repeated as he watched the target come to a standstill, "this should be easy." Raising the gun to his sights, he exhaled heavily and gripped the butt of it tightly, practically feeling the sweat trickling from his palm. Taking in a deep breath, he released it and then closed his eyes, centering and preparing himself for the inevitable. As he slowly opened his eyes, his finger eased back on the trigger and then jumped slightly as the shots rang out.

Watching him carefully, Calleigh noticed as he jumped slightly when the weapon fired. Looking towards the target and then back to him, she waited until he finished and then slipped her earphones off. Noticing he was still in his stance staring at the target, she placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder, "Tim…"

Tensing, he closed his eyes and then dropped his arm, the disappointment starting to fill him. Snatching off the earphones and the protective eye wear, he slipped the safety on his gun and then placed it down, stepping away from it, "I'll never be good at this. Nothing's changed."

"Tim…sweetie, you need to relax more. Forget about what has happened in the past. Let it go. Don't let it have this control over you. I know you can do this…I know you can." Bringing up the target, she looked at it and then to him, "It's not all that bad really. We just need to practice more, that's all. The more we do, the more comfortable you'll get…and I'll help you."

Shaking his head, he turned away, "It's pathetic. I barely hit the target. This is useless."

Turning him back to her, Calleigh raised a brow and spoke firmly, "This is your first time, Tim, in how long? It'll take a while for you to be hitting like me if not better. Don't give up…don't let your fears win. I know you can do this…and deep down, I think you know it too. You just have to realize it and not let your fear of a gun win."

"You'd fear a gun if you were shot…twice." Tim shook his head, "Maybe it wasn't meant for me to carry. I'm content with consulting…"

"Tim…" she replied as she reached for his arm, "Not a lot of people know this, but I have been shot. I know that fear too. If I can move past it, I know you can. Let me help you move past it so you can move on like I did."

Looking to her, his expression softened, "I didn't know…Calleigh." Averting his eyes, he sighed, "How do you walk away from the fear?"

"By facing it. Not letting it get the best of you. Every officer that carries a firearm Tim has a slight fear that they'll be shot…but, in order to do there jobs properly, they have to push that fear back. Focus on why your there…to protect the innocent."

Listening to her, he glanced at the firearm and then back to her, feeling the determination pulling at him. He was never one to let something keep him down, always finding a way to fight through. Walking back to the gun, he picked it up and turned it around in his hand and sighed, "If I can do this, I'll be conquering a big fear of mine."

Going over with him, Calleigh leaned against the divider and looked up at him, a small smile playing at her lips, "I know you can beat this, Tim. I've seen you accomplish so much…and this will be another to that list. I have faith in you."

Grabbing a clip, he slipped it in and then looked to Calleigh, "Despite how much this is going to suck, I'm going to try again." Tim put the protective gear on and then looked to her, "Pull out another target?"

Giving him a bigger smile, Calleigh got another target and replaced the other. Sending it down the alley, she moved to him and placed her hands on his arms as she stood behind him. "Okay, spread you legs a little more…good. Now, when you look at the target, find a focus point before you even take aim. Once you have it, take in a few deep breaths and relax yourself."

"Take a few breaths and relaxing. That sounds easy enough." Tim shrugged, "I suppose that I can do this."

"You can do this, be positive…take control." Placing her hands onto his hips, she raised a brow as she got him where he needed to be and then reached around to his forearms, centering him, "Don't grip the gun so tight, relax you hand some."

Relaxing his hand he nodded and then centered on the target. Doing as she told him to do, he studied the distance of the target and then sighed, his tone carrying some humor, "I should've asked you to bring the target in more."

"Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on the target itself. Forget about the distance." Letting go of his arms and standing back, she slipped on her ear protection, "Clear."

Feeling her stand away, Tim squeezed the trigger and heard the sound of the report. At first, it startled him, but as he proceeded through the clip, he settled down. Before he knew it, he'd already been through the clip.

Taking the clip out and clearing the weapon, Tim smiled at the target, "At least I hit it this time."

Bringing the target back, Calleigh slipped her earphones off again, "How did it feel?"

"It felt… weird, but good. Definitely something I can do again." He looked to Calleigh and smiled, "Thanks for the pep talk, Cal."

Smiling, she pulled another clip from her back pocket and handed it to him, "Hey, you always give them to me, so it was my turn to give you one. Now, you can either empty that clip out or make me have to kick your ass. So what's it gonna be?"

"Be it far from me to taking away the honor of kicking my ass, I think I will go ahead and change out the clip." Taking the clip in hand he emptied the weapon and then slipped the full clip in, readying the weapon. Giving Calleigh a grin, he winked and then took his stance. Assured that he was clear, he squeezed the trigger and felt the volley of bullets as they proceeded out of the gun and into the target.


	46. Chapter 46

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_The most natural, and, consequently, the truest and most intense of the human affections are those which arise in the heart as if by electric sympathy."_

From "The Spectacles" by Edgar Allan Poe

Pushing a strand of her long hair back from her eyes, Adrienne eyed her target and holding the slotted PVC pipe in hand, swung it hard, catching Horatio across the chest and upper arms. His agonizing scream filled the room and brought a smile to her face. Her goal to inflict as much pain as she could being met with each blow she made.

His chest was covered in loud red welts, small streams of blood trickled from cuts made by the heavy plastic pipe. Bruises covered his torso and face as sweat dripped from his body. Placing the pipe down as she breathed heavily, Adrienne then picked up a bottle of alcohol and went over to him. Opening the bottle, she the poured it over him, knowing the stinging effect it would have. When the bottle was empty, she threw it aside and went for the filled syringe.

Approaching, she held it up, a smirk on her face, "Time for some feel good medicine, Horatio."

Horatio looked to her through the sweat and blood that ran in his eyes and shook his head with fear. He had tasted what it felt like not to feel, and now he found himself longing for it. Despite that, he knew he had to keep his mind clear.

Breathing in and out heavily, he closed his eyes and spoke, his voice laced with tremendous pain, "A-Adrienne, don't…Please."

"Begging get's you no where, Lieutenant. Especially with me. Now, Taylor might have given in…but she's long gone now." Bending down, she took hold of his arm and patted it, "It'll only sting for a little bit." Slipping the needle into his skin, she depressed the syringe, the liquid contents slipping into his arm. Pulling it out, she rubbed the area and reached to cup his cheek, "There, there…you'll be feeling the effects here shortly."

Almost instantly, the feeling came over him and he dropped his head and smiled, even at the threat that was now posed to him. He lifted it to look at her and his brow knit in confusion. The pain had started to mix with the now euphoric high that he was experiencing and he chuckled lazily, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Running her hand from his cheek and down his chest, she smiled, "I'm sure it will only get better." Coming to his crotch, she palmed him through towel that still covered him and raised a brow, "You'll grow to enjoy what I give you…that is until I decided to kill you."

The sensation of her touch coursed through him and he continued to smile, his eyes sliding shut as more of the poison pumped through his veins. The more she gave him, the more he hungered for it. Bucking his hips, he asked coyly, "What will you give me…until you decide to kill me?"

"Pain…with very little pleasure," she whispered as her hand suddenly gripped him hard through the towel, causing him to take in a breath. "I have so much in store for you."

Even despite the throbbing pain, Horatio laughed, his head lulling, "I'll take whatever you give. As long as you give me more…"

Standing up, Adrienne went back to the table, getting herself a drink of water. Placing the cap back onto the bottle, she picked up the cattle prod she had purchased online and smiled at it. Turning, she went back over to him, placing it onto his calf muscle and zapped him with it, laughing as his body jumped and he cried out in pain.

As the pain suffused through his body, he could feel it lessening, understanding now why she was injecting him. The heroin was acting like a short term pain reliever, allowing her more time with her torture. His chest heaved with exertion as she zapped him again, cringing as he gripped his fists tighter. The hunger for more numbing came and he looked to her, "Do…what… you want. I need more."

Moving the prod up to his torso, she shocked his side, the cry of pain making her laugh more. Getting an idea, she closed the distance between them, reaching for the towel and opening it. Exposing his manhood to her, she eyed his sac and placed the end of the prod there and raised a brow, "Let's see how this feels."

The pain started to build and was no longer masked by the drugs. It coursed through him like electricity and he screamed unable to control his body now. Stiffening as she kept the prod on his sac, he could feel his heart nearly bursting out of his chest. It was relentless and soon, his screams dwindled to cries and then to nothing as she finally moved away from him. Allowing his head to drop, he shook his head, the hunger for numbness coming over him again. Shaking profusely, he pleaded, "Give it to me, Adrienne…I need it…"

"You cannot have anymore for awhile…don't want you to overdose now." Setting the prod aside, she moved back to him, eying her work. Seeing the marks from the prod on his legs and sac, she snickered, "I'm sure all of Miami is going to love hearing about the great downfall of Horatio Caine."

His breaths became cries as she shook his head, his tears surprising him. They changed to laughter as he continued to stare at the floor, the need eating at him. It was likely that he was going to die at her hand, but at the moment, he could think of nothing else other than the next time she would give him a fix.

He could feel her presence and he finally looked up at her and smiled, "You'll like that I'll die a slow death. Just give me some … please…"

"No, my dear." Leaning down and placing her hand under his chin, she gave him a soft kiss to his cheek, "Now be a good boy while I'm gone. There's more things I need to get."

Anxiety hit him and he looked to her pleadingly, "Please don't leave me like this." He struggled to get out of his binds and then ceased as she began to walk away from him. "Adrienne…"

"I'll be back soon, Horatio. Try not to use up all your energy, hun. The calmer you stay, the longer the high stays with you," she replied as she got her purse and turned back to him. Blowing him a kiss, she sighed, "Poor, poor, Horatio. Maybe tonight we'll take more pictures. I'm sure Blonde would like seeing them as well." Leaving him with that thought, she walked out the door, closing and locking it behind her.

"ADRIENNE!" Horatio bellowed as the sound of the locks being thrown hit him. He searched the expanse of the room, frustrated that there was nothing. Remembering what she said, he settled himself and relaxed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Determined to keep whatever high he had, he kept his eyes closed and smiled, relishing the euphoric feeling that was encasing him.

* * *

Leafing through yet another file, Walter slapped the folder closed and sat back, allowing his eyes time to readjust before getting back to it. They'd been at this for hours, trying to find a link, any link to Taylor Davis and her now known name. So far, it seemed as if Adrienne McIntyre didn't exist in any form or fashion, yet neither did Taylor Davis. Just when it seemed that they were feeding off of a lead, they'd run into a brick wall. It was disheartening that they couldn't maintain a continuous thread that would lead them to Horatio.

Rubbing his eyes heavily, he exhaled and then looked to Jesse as he concentrated on the file in front of him. "Any luck there, Chief, or did you just run into a big ass brick wall like I did?"

Rubbing his chin some as his eyes continued to scan the file, he raised his brow, "Actually, I think we might have something here, Walter." Handing him over the file, Jesse sat back and rubbed his face roughly, "See a name you recognize there?"

"Adrienne McIntyre." Walter's brow crinkled as he focused more, "But, who is Amanda McIntyre? It says that the real estate holdings were in her name until a few years ago. Could this be a relative?"

"I think we need to find out. This might be our best lead at the moment." Getting up and going to the computer, Jesse typed in the name and watched the screen as they waited. "Any word when Ryan and Natalia will be back from that callout?"

"I haven't heard, but they've been gone for a while now. It shouldn't be long." Narrowing his brow, Walter nodded slowly, "There's probably a slew of properties out there that can be connected to Adrienne McIntyre, but if she's as clever as I'm afraid she is, she's probably got them hidden. This is one slick cat we're dealing with here."

As Amanda McIntyre's license came up with her information, he sighed as he read the bottom, "Deceased. Died a few year's ago. Shit."

"Mr. Cardoza, I'd like to introduce you to said brick wall," Walter responded sarcastically. Standing, he paced slowly, rubbing his chin and then stopping at Jesse's back. Smiling widely, he clapped him hard on the shoulder and then chuckled, "There's more than one way to skin a cat. How about use the address on the license and then run a reverse directory on the owner. If Amanda was a relative to Adrienne, she could have given Adrienne the house. I'll work on probate records and see if there's a will. If there's an Adrienne, there had to be a Mama and a Papa."

"Get on it. If you have to, see if Frank can give you a hand," Jesse replied as he began a reverse directory. Waiting, a license photo of Adrienne popped up as the owner of record. Laughing, Jesse shook his head, "Well, well, look what we have here. Adrienne McIntyre owner of record at 1625 Gail Winds Drive since 2006."

"Finally, a break in the case," Walter exasperated as he started looking as well. He smiled as he found something, and raised his brows, turning the screen towards Jesse, "Not only did I find the last will and testament to Amanda McIntyre, but also Bradley and Michelle McIntyre. Apparently, Brad and Michelle died and gave full custody of one daughter, Adrienne, to Amanda McIntyre, grandmother." Manipulating the mouse more, Walter highlighted Amanda's name and then smiled even more, "Amanda had several properties, giving the house to Adrienne but the others…"

"Look's like she sold them off. Todd Bryant, Peter Sergeant, Pamela Rittenburg…" Sighing heavily, Jesse shook his head, "We're gonna need to talk to all of them and see what they know and who exactly sold the properties to them."

"Looks like we have work to do. I'll get on the horn to Tripp and see if we can get some knock and talks done. Let's hope one of these leads us to H. He's been gone for too long now." Silence encroached upon them and Walter shook his head, "I can't imagine what H's been through, or what he's still going through."

"Horatio's resourceful. Let's just hope wherever he is, he's okay. Last thing I want is to tell Calleigh something bad happened," Jesse said as he began to print out the information they'd gathered.

"One thing's for sure, he's going to need us all when he gets back. There's no telling what this lunatic is putting him through." Walter stood and then started out of the lab, "I'll grab Tripp and head out. I'll call you if we come up with anything."

"Alright, I'll start looking into the family and see if there are any other relatives alive," Jesse replied and then pulled out his cell. Watching as Walter headed towards the elevators, Jesse turned, his eyes focusing on Adrienne's picture on the screen. Hearing him answer, Jesse sighed, "Speed, look's like we might have a break in the case."

"A break?" Tim asked as he looked over to Calleigh, his brow furrowing. After spending several hours at the range, they were now driving back home with the intent on doing some digging themselves. Keeping his eyes on her as she drove, he could see her hands tensing on the steering wheel and the surprise and anxiety in her eyes. Pulling the phone down, he explained, "Jesse says that there's a break in the case."

Hearing him telling Calleigh, Jesse smiled, "We've tracked down an address on Adrienne McIntyre...a house her dead grandmother left her and several business that were owned by Amanda McIntyre and we think were sold by Adrienne. Walter and Tripp are on there way to do some knock and talks with them now."

The news of progress brought a smile to his face and he chuckled, "It's going to be hard as hell to keep her away from the lab now. We'll be there in about ten minutes, you can fill us both in when we get there."

"Alright, see you then. Just meet me in the layout room," Jesse said and then ended the call.

Looking over at Tim and then back to the road, Calleigh glanced back, "Well, what did he say? Do they know where Horatio is?"

"They have an idea. They found some potential locations, but they're going through them extensively." He could see the hope in her eyes and gestured to the coming turn, "I told them we'd be there in ten minutes."

"Okay." Turning on her turn signal, Calleigh began to feel anxious with the news. It'd seemed like an eternity since she'd seen Horatio and now, more then ever, she wanted to be there for him when he was found. Making the turn, she got into the lane she needed and speeded up some, "Are they out checking them now? Who's leading the investigation?"

"Walter and Tripp are going out, Jesse's in the lab with the other information. We shouldn't get our hopes up, but at least it's a break."

"It's more then what we had this morning. Maybe they'll be able to track them down now," she replied, her tone filled with hope.

Not wanting to damper her hope, he nodded and smiled, "We're a step closer to him, Calleigh."

"Tim…I have to be there when they find him. I…I have to tell him…" she replied, unable to finish.

"Calleigh, I don't know if that's such a great idea. We don't know what he's going through," Tim said as he saw the lab come into sight. "We don't know what he's going to be like when he's found."

Slowing her speed, Calleigh glanced at him, "He was there for me, Tim…I have to be there for him. He…he has to know I still love him."

Realizing that he was going to get nowhere with this, he relented, "I'll see what I can do, Calleigh. I won't promise you anything."

Pulling into a parking spot, Calleigh shut off the car and reached over to the glove box. Pulling out her ID, she closed it back and glanced at him, "I keep it in here now…just in case."

Tim nodded and then got out, looking to her as she did the same. The wind whipped at her hair and he smiled lightly at the new image of her. The long blond hair had been a staple of her look for so long, he had a hard time adjusting to her new style. But just as that had changed, so had she and now he had to grapple with that.

Walking around to meet her , he brought her closer, "You're gonna come back here in a few weeks, months, whatever, and it's going to be like you never left, Calleigh. Just as much as things have changed, they've stayed the same."

Staying close to him as they walked, Calleigh took in a deep breath and focused on why they were there, "I'm gonna see if Macy can release me soon. I need to be back here."

"I agree, but only if you're ready, Cal. Let's see how this pans out, you might need Macy to help you deal with Horatio's return." He could feel her tense as they made it up the steps to the lab and then to the door, stopping her before she entered. He could feel her quivering and asked, "Cal...are you okay?"

Looking up at him, she nodded slightly, "Yeah…just anxious to see what they've found. I'll be okay, Tim. If I need some space, I'll let you know."

"Alright. I'll run interference if I see the need to." Tim allowed her entrance and then followed behind her, the both of them heading for the desk sergeant. The exchange was fairly easy and as soon as Tim had gotten his visitor's pass, they headed for the labs.


	47. Chapter 47

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_From childhood's hour I have not been, As others were; I have not seen, As others saw; I could not bring, My passions from a common spring. From the same source I have not taken, My sorrow; I could not awaken, My heart to joy at the same tone; And all I loved, I loved alone."_

From "Alone" by Edgar Allan Poe

Moving around the room, Adrienne made sure the camera was set where it would be able to get everything caught on tape. After spending much of the afternoon out collecting what she felt she needed and could use, she'd returned to the building, finding Horatio sleeping once again in his chair. Waking him with ice cold water, she'd then beaten him once again with the pipe and a board she'd purchased during her outing.

Now, with the night coming on, she planned on giving him what he was begging for now, and would let all the world see. Walking back over to the table, she glanced at him as he slumped over in the chair, blood pouring from a head wound she'd given him with the pipe. Preparing the syringe, she then set it aside and walked over to him. Kneeling down, she moved the towel, exposing him for all to see and looked up at him.

"It's almost time for you film debut, Horatio. You and I are gonna have a lot of fun with that."

The sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine and he could feel his body quivering out of need. The pain had been insurmountable, but through it all he could only think about what she was going to bring him. The pain led to numbness and numbness led to darkness, a place he found he rather be now. It was in that darkness that all that he'd been inflicted upon disappeared and there was nothing but a perceived buoyancy, a feeling he never wanted to leave.

Looking up through a swollen eye, he smiled wearily, his voice small and detached, "You…you're going to give me what I need, Adrienne? I really need it."

"I am…and everyone will be able to see what you are, Horatio. They'll see the broken shell of a man that you've become." Standing up and going to the video camera, she turned it on and then got the syringe. Going back to him, she kneeled down again and smiled, "And come tomorrow, your little blond will see your true colors." Moving so the camera had a good view of what she was doing, she slipped the needle under his skin and administered the heroin.

Finishing, she stood back up and smiled, "In a few minutes, you'll be feeling good again."

The rush was almost instant and he exhaled contently as his eyes slid shut. The merciful wave flushed through him and the pain tapered off as his head lulled, a smile coming. He concentrated on keeping himself calm to allow the potency of the drugs to remain, a chuckle coming. Shaking his head, he also felt the emergence of emotion and he began to cry before slipping back into a soft laughter.

When he was able to lift his head, he licked his cracked lips and shook his head, "I'm feeling better, Adrienne. Thank you."

"I'm sure you are…" she replied as she went over, getting the pipe. Picking it up, she tilted her head, seeing his blood on it. Smiling some, she turned and went back to him, not saying a word. As he looked up finally, she swung hard, catching him across his chest and upper arms.

The pain took his breath away and he slumped as he coughed heavily adding to more pain. He couldn't be sure, but with every breath he took his ribs screamed in protest. The sounds of his bones cracking under her swing had become something of a normal occurrence one that wasn't muted by the drugs.

His chest heaved and he shook, his naked body shivering from the water and lack of warmth in the building. The more time he spent in the chair, the more he knew that his time was becoming short and he had began to dream of the end. When not bogged down with the drugs and laced with pain, he dreamt of the moment his heart would stop beating and the absolute peace that would come with it. He longed for it now more than ever, and it was seeming like he was closer than ever to death.

Taking five more swings at him, Adrienne then dropped the pipe at her feet and went over, lifting his head by his hair. Looking down at him she smirked and bent down, whispering into his ear and looking towards the camera, "Say goodbye to blonde, Lieutenant. Cause after tomorrow, she'll never see you alive again."

Horatio felt the surge of emotion once more and then turned his head towards Adrienne even as she held his hair tightly in her hands. The minute pain was nothing compared of what he suffered from and he smiled, "You're going to kill me."

"Tomorrow I will…but tonight…tonight you and I are going to have some fun of our own." Reaching down, she took his cock in hand and began to stroke him and whispered in his ear again, "Now it's time for pleasure, Horatio."

"Pleasure," he whispered breathlessly as she stroked him more. His eyes closed slowly and he smiled, his words slurring more, "You…give me…so much." He could feel himself becoming aroused, despite the pain it brought about and he then looked to her, "You…took…care of me."

Shaking her head, Adrienne smiled and raised a brow, "No…I didn't, Horatio. I lead you on. I followed you to that bar from your hotel. I was the one that was calling you while you were fucking the blond."

Horatio's mind filled with a million images and he glanced away from her as confusion set in. He barely remembered the bar, but he did remember the fight and before that, a phone call. Shaking his head, he sighed, "She doesn't want me now. She's never going to want me."

"She's with someone else now, Lieutenant. I'm sure she's fucking him by now," Adrienne replied as she continued to stroke him. Glancing to the camera, she smirked and whispered again to him, "She used you…she never wanted you. You were just a toy to her."

"A…toy," he moaned. His body warred with his emotions and his head dropped as his heart seemed to ache, wanting something to stop it. He looked to her and pleaded, "Stop it for me, Adrienne. I need more."

"Relax, Horatio…feel what I'm doing to you now. Take pleasure from it," she purred as she firmed up her grip some and she stroked his cock. "Enjoy what I have to offer."

Closing his eyes again, he sighed and relaxed, allowing her the use of his body. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused, looking at Adrienne, "Make me feel better, Adrienne."

Moving slightly, her lips went to his, kissing him softly, his cock becoming more erect in her hand. Licking at his lips, she slipped her tongue into his mouth when he parted his lips, taking control of the kiss and running her thumb over the tip of his cock to stimulate him more.

Wishing that he could do more, he flexed his hips into her fist as she dominated the kiss. Parting for air, he looked to her, "Need you, Adrienne." At her increased pace, he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest and bit his lip more.

"Not for much longer you won't," she said as she moved in front of him. Kneeling down between his tied legs, she looked up at him and then slipped the head of his cock into her mouth. Teasing the tip with her tongue, she then went down on him fully, taking every inch of him down.

Horatio's head lulled as he groaned. He wanted to thrust, the feeling of her purring around his erection sending him into a deeper euphoric state. He looked down at her as she suckled and winced at the pain that his pleasure was causing. "Adrienne…"

Bobbing her head up and down on him, she then slipped him from her mouth and stood up. Keeping her eyes on him, she lifted her shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side. Giving him a smile, she then reached around behind her, taking off her bra and let it fall to the floor. Rubbing her hands over her large breasts, she then slipped then down to her shorts, hooking her thumbs into the waist band and slipped them down. Once they were off and she was completely naked, Adrienne moved over to him and turned, taking a seat in his lap.

Leaning back against him, she continued to rub her breasts, "Tell me what you want, Horatio."

Desiring to touch her, he whispered, "You. I want you." Thrusting his hips up more, he gasped as her sex gripped his cock. Unable to do anything, he begged, "Let me touch you, Adrienne." Her body moved sinuously over his and he could feel her heat under him enticing him even more. "I…need…to touch you."

"No…" she purred as she sat up and reached down, taking a firm hold of him. Positioning herself over him, she slowly slid down onto him, closing her eyes as he began to fill her. Once he was sheathed inside her, she laid back against him again, "God your cock feels so good, Horatio."

The need to touch her grew and as she began to lower herself on him slowly, Horatio groaned, his eyes sliding shut. He bit his lip even more, the sensations overwhelming him. The high that she had provided him with cloaked him and he smiled and laughed at the feeling of being unable to control the situation. Her body felt safe and warm, inviting him to lose himself completely within her. No matter what she'd done to him before this moment, he would not trade it for anything else in the world.

"Adrienne…please…"

Swirling her hips some, Adrienne reached back with one hand, caressing the side of his head as her other kneaded her breasts. Moaning some, she whispered, "Tell me what you want."

"You," Horatio responded on a breathless whisper. Her body was relentless, the feel of her sex engulfing his cock becoming mind numbing. A corresponding groan emitted from his lips and he gasped as she began to increase her pace, wracking his body. The wounds that she'd given him had now begun to scream in protest and as she began to slam herself on to him, the tears began.

Riding him hard, Adrienne dug her nails into the skin of his arms, using them for leverage. Dipping her hips, she clenched her inner muscles, and then pulled her body up some, leaving just the engorged head of his cock in her. Without warning, she dropped back down hard, crying out in pleasure as he cried out in pain.

The pain seared through him and he placed his face flush with her back, his breathing coming in shallow breathes. As much as he wanted to be rid of the pain, he couldn't relinquish what she was giving him now. Fighting against the white hot pain, Horatio tried to thrust into her, not getting far in his effort. "I need more, Adrienne. More."

Thrusting her body down on him over and over again, Adrienne felt her abdomen quiver as a tingling sensation began. Knowing she was close, she called out to him, "Cum with me, Horatio…cum with me…"

Her body shifting brought about a swift reaction, his body stiffening as he began to pump his seed into her. The pleasure was misleading and it now lead to the pain that began to cover him from head to toe, his body shivering as he began to instantly soften. Done, he whispered, "A- Adrienne…"

Breathing hard as she laid back against him, her eyes closed as her own body came down from her orgasm, Adrienne remained quiet for a few minutes. Finally settling, she sat up and moved off of him, gathering her clothes. Glancing back over to him, she sighed, "I'm going for dinner and a shower. You'd better rest while you can, cause the pain has only just begun."

The pain kept him from answering, his head nodding slowly in understanding. There was nothing he could do to spare himself the pain of the beatings, his pleas getting nowhere. When he looked up at her, he gulped, the question lingering on his lips before speaking lowly, "You won't forget to bring me something…right?"

Slipping her shorts back on, she looked at him and laughed, "Like what? What do you think you need me to bring you? More drug's? Are you becoming a junkie now, Horatio? Need that fix, do we?"

Horatio licked his lips, his expression turning to worry as he looked to her. He could feel the need clawing at him, yet he wanted to deny the addiction that had firmly gripped him. There was no denying that he desired that which he despised. His voice was ragged and strained as if on the edge of exploding emotion, "I need it, Adrienne. You won't forget, please tell me you won't forget."

Finishing up dressing and letting his pleas fall on deaf ears, Adrienne the grabbed her purse and went over to him, "Why don't you think about little blonde…and how much she hurt you. How she's probably in bed right now with that other guy, fucking his brains out…and not worrying about you. She never loved you, all she was doing was using you. Think about that for awhile."

The thought of Calleigh and Speed entangled in her bed caused him to moan, the pain far worst than anything physical and he shook his head as it dropped, his words becoming more woeful, "I need them to take away the pain. Adrienne, please don't let me hurt."

"You're gonna hurt…just like Christopher hurt. You're nothing…you're pathetic. No woman would want you." Grabbing his hair and pulling his head back for him to look at her, she sneered, "You don't deserve to be happy or to live."

"Then let me die, Adrienne. Let …me…Let me die," Horatio pleaded. He felt the truth deep inside and he began to weep, his heart breaking at the sham his life had been. "Please…kill me."

Smirking, she roughly let go of him and walked away, "You deserve to suffer, Horatio."

"Adrienne!" Horatio bellowed as she continued to walk away, leaving him. The door opened and closed with an ominous slam, cloaking him in silence. It was when he was alone that thrust him into the madness even more and now with the words that Adrienne had spoken drifting in his head, he descended even further into the pit of despair.

* * *

Coming in from the last knock and talk, Walter exhaled roughly as he gave a glance to Tripp, the exhaustion becoming very evident in even the Texan's eyes. Since Horatio's disappearance, everyone had pitched in and done their part, but it was the team that went beyond the call of duty. Walter could suspect that he'd gotten less than five hours of sleep in the span of three days, but that didn't matter, only finding his LT mattered and he wasn't going to stop until he did. It was the least he could do, especially for the fair treatment Horatio had given him when he joined the day shift. He would be forever indebted to the red head for that.

As the two men walked down the corridor, Walter glanced into the break room to see Calleigh and Tim sitting on the couch together, their eyes affixed to the television screen. He'd never seen Calleigh so haunted before, the light that was hers solely was markedly absent and it troubled him deeply. He was so used to the smile that she'd been wearing but to see her visage now, he scarcely believed that there was one in the first place. His eyes took in the protective stance that Tim had taken with her and a sliver of relief rushed through him. At least, if something had happened to Horatio, she would have someone to support her.

Stopping at the door, he gestured to Tripp, "Hey, I'll meet you in the layout room, Tripp. I just wanted to stop in and speak."

"Alright…" Frank breathed out, "I'll be fillin' in Jesse with what little we got."

"Alright." Pushing his way through into the break room, Walter managed a light smile as he cleared his throat, garnering their attention, "Now, if someone would've told me you were coming in, we'd thrown a party for you guys. What's been up?"

Tim looked to Walter and smiled as he stood, extending his hand to the bigger man, "Just looking out…just in case." Glancing to Calleigh, he then retained his focus and sighed, "It's hard to do anything when you haven't heard anything. Speaking of…did you guys find anything usable?"

"Very little, but we have some promising tidbits. You game to come to the layout room?" Calleigh stood almost instantly and Walter looked at the both of them and nodded, admitting to himself that they were a good looking couple, but there was just that special something that Calleigh was missing. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he turned to the door, "Maybe we can run through with what we have and see exactly where we are."

"Moving in front of Tim, Calleigh headed towards the door, wringing her hands in front of her, "Walter, as a APB been put out on Adrienne McIntyre yet?"

Tripp took care of that before we left for the knock and talks, and we put one out for H as well. Just in case, you know."

Nodding, the three of them walked together towards the layout room. Feeling Tim's hand at her lower back, she glanced up at him and then looked back at Walter, "Has anyone tried tracking down her bank yet? Maybe tacking down activity on her credit cards if she has any?"

"We've been working those angles, Cal. We just haven't had a chance to put everything in perspective. Jesse's going to walk us all through it and put things in context to see where we stand."

Coming to the room, Calleigh waited as Tim opened the door for them and then went through. Seeing Jesse, Frank and Ryan around the table, she nodded to them and took in a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what they'd found. Noticing the papers and photo's laid out on the table, she stayed back, not wanting to compromise the case.

Jesse nodded to Tim and then to Calleigh as she stood back, keeping her hands clasped in front of her. When everyone was settled he started with the file in front of him, "While Tripp and Walter were out , I took the liberty of acquiring Adrienne's bank records. It seems that she's had a substantial amount in there since her grandmother passed. She probably inherited it, and that is problematic. It's allowed her to be able to live any type of lifestyle she wanted. Comfortably."

Passing the file down, he continued, "I also went deeper into her real estate holdings and found that she does own her home, but the three other locations had been sold off."

"Two, Cowboy," Frank added in. "The one over on Gardner Street…it's abandoned and locked up tighter then a tick. The neighboring business said they haven't seen anyone there in years. One said a year ago they saw a young woman comin' and goin' there for awhile, but couldn't make a positive ID on Adrienne."

Tim glanced to Calleigh and reached for her hand and then squeezed, giving her a comforting nod. Returning his attention back to the layout, he sighed, "So is there anything saying that this could be the place? If it's out of the way, it's the perfect place to hold someone."

Frank shook his head, "There's a lot of business that are still open all around it. We checked it out though from the outside…locked up tight and didn't look as if anyone had been there. And all we found in the alley behind it was a bunch of trash and a couple homeless people. They hadn't seen anything though."

"So what about the other locations? I know they've been sold, but perhaps Adrienne's had access. Did you check the other three out?" Tim shook his head and then gave the information a perusal, "Have you checked her family history? Maybe she sold some of these locations to family."

"Both her mother and father are deceased. No siblings and we haven't been able to track down any other relatives," Ryan added as he laid out the paperwork he'd brought.

"And we talked to the other business's…they haven't seen or heard from the McIntyre's since they bought the properties," Frank said as he looked over Tim.

"There's gotta be somewhere," Tim said as he looked to Calleigh. The news wasn't as heartening as he thought it would be. Looking to Jesse, he asked, "She doesn't have anything else in her name, her grandmother's name?"

"We're trying to secure a warrant for the residence. As soon as we have it, we're going to go check it out…see what we can find there," Jesse replied as he shifted his weight.

"Until then we just wait?" Tim asked as he felt his anger flaring. "Horatio doesn't have the luxury of time."

"We know that, Speed," Jesse said, his voice taking on a frustrated tone. "Don't think we haven't been hitting this from every angle."

Walking into the room, Natalia held up a large padded envelope in her gloved hand, "Hey guys…this was just delivered to the lab. It's addressed to the day shift." Going over and handing it to Jesse, she raised a brow, "No return address…and check out the back. It's a Poe quote."

Putting a pair of gloves on, Jesse gestured, "Let me see." Reading the quote, he looked to Calleigh and then to Tim, opening the envelope slowly. Pulling out a tape, he sighed, "It seems that we have a message. I'll take it to A/V."

"I want to go with you," Calleigh said, getting glances from everyone. "I want to see what's on that tape."

"Um, Calleigh, I don't think that's such a good idea, at least not yet," Walter piped up as he stood. He nodded to Tim, "Speed can go in and then tell you what's going on."

Coming beside her and grasping her hand, he leaned into her ear, "Calleigh…there could be something up there that you can't handle."

Feeling her temper rise, Calleigh breathed out, "Look, Horatio was there for me every step of the way when that bastard had me…I'm not gonna sit aside anymore. I'm going in there."

"Calleigh…" Tim started before seeing her deadly expression. He relented and then gestured to the door, "Alright, but if it becomes too much, I want you to leave."

Giving him a look, Calleigh then headed towards the door with Jesse and the others. As they made there way to A/V, she felt as Tim came up beside her and she whispered, "I'm fine, Tim. If this has to do anything with Horatio I need to see it."

"Calleigh, I'm just saying, if it's bad…You don't need to see that." Stopping her, he looked to her intently and sighed, "He's been gone for several days. There's no telling what she's done to him. I just want you to be aware."

Looking up at him, she saw his concern and nodded, "I know it could be bad, Tim. But I have to know if he's still alive. I have to see it for myself."

Walter stepped out of the door and gestured for them, his eyes steadying on Calleigh, "Jesse's got it cued up. Speed…"

"Don't worry, Walter, she can handle it," Tim said as he placed his hand on Calleigh's shoulder. Pulling her close, he whispered, "If it's too much, Cal."

Nodding silently, they went into the lad and took up a position behind Jesse. Once the door was closed, she took Tim other offered hand, giving it a squeeze. When he started the tape, the image of Horatio came up, him sitting tied to a wheelchair, bruises and blood covering him. Taking in a sudden breath, tears tried to make there was to her eyes as she stared at the screen.

Tim took in a deep breath and let it out, gripping her hand tightly. He had heard her do the same and he could feel her tensing, turning to see her staring at the screen. Matching her gaze, from what he could tell, Horatio was sitting in a wheelchair and was apparently tied to it. The camera was steady in one position and was clear, the images crisp. His eyes remained riveted to the screen as another person joined the frame, a woman. Breaking the thick silence, Tim spoke steadily even as his eyes stayed on the image of her preparing a needle.

"Adrienne McIntyre, I suppose." Peering more, his brows knit and he moved closer, "What is that in the syringe?"

Shaking his head as he watched, Frank sighed, "This isn't good, guys. Look's like she'd already had the hell beaten out of him."

Hearing his voice, tears formed in Calleigh's eye's as they listened.

"_In a few minutes, you'll be feeling good again."_

_Shaking his head, he also felt the emergence of emotion and he began to cry before slipping back into a soft laughter._

_When he was able to lift his head, he licked his cracked lips and shook his head, "I'm feeling better, Adrienne. Thank you."_

"_I'm sure you are…"_

Watching as Adrienne picked up what looked to be a PVC pipe, Jesse's brow knit, "This isn't going to be good at all."

Holding Calleigh's hand he winced as she delivered blow after blow, Horatio, for the most part, falling silent. Whatever it was in his veins, it was disconcerting that he was in this predicament. When she had finally grew tired of hitting him with a pipe, he could see her heaving heavily, dropping the now bloodied pipe. No one said anything, but just watched as the images changed. Again, Horatio was seen but now his eyes seemed to be dead and his countance was lackadaisical at best.

"What is it that she's given him? Did anyone hear?"

"No. But whatever it was seemed to help him some with pain," Jesse replied as he continued to watch. Seeing her come back to Horatio and then move the towel, Jesse cleared his throat and dropped his eyes.

Tears began to fall as Calleigh watched, shaking her head at the images as they continued on the screen. Unable to take anymore, Calleigh let go of Tim's hand and turned, leaving out the room and out into the hallway.

Silently, Tim followed, the sounds of Horatio's screams filling him. Dread crept with each step he took and he cringed as the screams got swallowed into the AV lab as the door swung slowly closed. Finding her standing at the entrance to the Trace lab, he saw as she stared at the empty office above it, the rivers of tears flowing down her face.

Gulping, Tim searched for the words to say to comfort her, but couldn't find any. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and felt her body cave into his, shaking violently. Rubbing her back, Tim whispered, "We're going to find him, Calleigh and we're going to bring him home."

Holding onto him like a life line, Calleigh continued to cry, the images of Horatio seemingly burned into her memory. Even with having seen much worse before, to see him in that way had been too much for her. Closing her eyes, her voice hitched, "H-Horatio…"

"He's strong, Calleigh. He's going to need our help, but he's strong enough to pull through this. You have to have faith that we're going to find him and bring him back safely."

Burying her head into his chest, Calleigh wouldn't even look up when the door to the A/V lab opened and closed again.

Shaking his head and rubbing his face roughly, Frank looked at Tim and Calleigh, sighing, "I'm gonna get on the horn and see if we can't speed up that warrant for the McIntyre residence and get one also for that other business."

"Fast track it, Frank. We need to find Horatio and soon." Tim pulled her close and then held her tightly, watching Frank as he lent a consoling hand. "We've gotta find him, Frank."

Nodding, he licked his lips, "We'll get him back. If uh…if there's anything the two of you need…"

Tim shook his head, "Just get the warrant, we'll be waiting for news. She wants to be there when we do find him."

"I'll see what I can do to make that happen," Frank replied and then gave Tim a nod and walked off, heading down the hall.

Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, "Tim…t-take me home…"

Giving Frank a short nod, he rubbed her shoulders as he turned them in the direction of the lobby, "Alright, Calleigh. We'll go home." Slowly, he walked with her, holding her close to him, supporting her with all he knew. Even as he tried to wipe the images from his mind, they were seared upon him forever and the faint sound of Horatio's scream reverberated through him, making it just that harder to take that next step.


	48. Chapter 48

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

* * *

"_Affairs being thus miserably situated, I left the place in disgust, and now appeal for aid to all lovers of correct time and fine kraut. Let us proceed in a body to the borough, and restore the ancient order of things in Vondervotteimittiss by ejecting that little fellow from the steeple."_

From "The Devi; In The Belfry" by Edgar Allan Poe

Sitting on the couch and staring at a photo of herself along with Tim and Horatio, Calleigh's eyes stayed on the red head, remembering the day like it had been yesterday. It had been taken almost a year before Tim had gotten shot and had left the lab, the time then seeming so much more easier on them all. Even then, she'd had strong feeling for Horatio, but had been to scared to act on them, afraid he wouldn't reciprocate the same way to her. Had she known then he'd felt the same, maybe there lives would have been different…much better even.

The phone ringing brought her out of her thought's and she reached for it, not even looking at the ID to see who it would be. Answering, she looked back at the photo, her heart longing to at least be able to tell him how much she loved him.

"Hello?"

Hoping to get Speed, Jesse's eyes slid shut when he heard her voice, so full of hope and hurt at the same time. Rubbing his face roughly, he asked, "Cal, um…hi, is Speed around?"

Closing her eyes, Calleigh laid the picture down in her lap and then looked towards the hallway, hearing the shower running. "He's in the shower, Jesse. Is…is there any word on Horatio yet?"

"It's the reason why I called, Calleigh. We think we've located him at the abandoned business building. When we canvassed the neighborhood, we got some interesting details, Adrienne's been spotted coming in and out quite regularly even though the building has stood unused for months on end. We think he's there. But Cal…I need to speak to…" Hearing the phone line drop, Jesse arched a brow and questioned, "Cal…Calleigh!"

Dropping the phone onto the couch, Calleigh quickly got up, heading for her room. Going in quickly, she looked around and went to her dresser. Eying her badge as it sat there, she picked it up and then slipped it onto her jeans. Determination was in every move she made now and went to her closet. If Horatio was there then she was going in with them to get him out.

Retrieving her gun and holster, she placed them on and headed out the room. With the sound of the shower making it's way to her, Calleigh looked to the closed door and remembered Tim's conversation from the night before with Jesse on the phone. Heading to his room, she went in, looking around quickly and finding the addresses he'd written down. Memorizing them, she then headed out, determine to get to Horatio.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Tim took the towel in hand and rubbed his hair furiously, his mind drifting towards what Horatio had dealt with in the past few days. Slowly, he all but paused, his thoughts with the red head, itching to find something on his whereabouts. He didn't think that it was a good idea for Calleigh to go along when he was discovered, but as he was coming to know, holding Calleigh back was a detriment of its own.

Wrapping the towel about his waist, Tim reached for the door and instantly heard the silence, causing him to call out to her, "Calleigh?" Coming out of the bathroom, he saw her bedroom door ajar and went to it, knocking softly as he called again, "Calleigh, are you okay?" Pushing through the door, he saw her gun vault open and then the letter on the bed. Crossing to pick up the letter, Tim sighed and then frowned as his eyes read the arsine words.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed as he started to move quicker. She was on her way to go and retrieve Horatio, the circumstances unknown.

* * *

Driving across town to the address she had written down, Calleigh listened to the radio she'd had installed into her car to monitor any going's on at the PD. Hearing the call for backup to the address she was headed to, she pressed on the gas more, wanting to be there when they went in.

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Calleigh checked her mirrors and then changed lanes and zipping around the morning traffic. She could still hear his voice, his cries of pain and that seemed to push her more. Her determination was like none before, her strength slowly coming back. Seeing the street she needed coming up, Calleigh turned on her turn signal and slowed her vehicle.

The air had become different to him. He hadn't seen much of Adrienne in the past few hours and he was growing worried. The ache that had developed, the hunger that ate at him was now roaring to life and panic had set in. Sweat began to mix in with the streams of blood and his body began to strain with need, his eyes staring at the door. Any minute she would come in with his fix and everything would be as it was supposed to be.

When the door finally opened, he looked up to see her entering, her expression darkened. Immediately, he looked to her hands and felt a relief to see the syringe already filled. He smiled widely and relaxed, feeling his breathing coming back under control.

"Adrienne…you're back, thank god. I was starting to worry."

Closing the door behind her, Adrienne went over, placing her purse down and then turning back to him. Reaching for the fold up chair, she pulled it to her and took a seat, looking at him, "And just why would you be worrying about me, Lieutenant? I'm the one that's gonna kill you."

"You have something for me, something that I need," Horatio responded, his eyes dancing over her. She had the syringe hidden and he leaned to see, his anxiousness taking over, "I really need it, Adrienne."

"The great Lieutenant Horatio Caine, the now junkie, need's a fix to be able to get by." Shaking her head, she let out a tuff of air, "No wonder blonde went and found her someone else to fuck. Probably saw right through you…just like everyone else has. She saw how weak you really are."

"Yes, I'm weak and pathetic, and I need a fix. Are you going to give it to me?" Horatio had grown impatient, his body demanding the euphoria that she had provided so easily before. Seeing her eyebrow rise, he amended himself, "I'm sorry, Adrienne. I just really need it. You've been gone for so long."

"Yes, I have. I've been preparing for my departure this afternoon," she replied as she got up and went over towards him. "This is our last time together, Horatio…in a matter of a few hours, you'll be dead…and I'll have gotten away with your murder."

Ignoring the tone of her statements, Horatio nodded almost gratefully, "It will be done. I wouldn't suffer anymore." Licking his lips, he implored, "Please, Adrienne. Let me have it."

Bending down to him, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then whispered, "This will be your last one, Horatio."

Pulling up to the building, Calleigh double checked the address and then parked her car. Getting out, she looked around, not seeing any of the units coming just yet. The more that she looked at the building, the stronger her gut instincts said Horatio was in here being held. Going around the side of the building, she saw the alley and looked back behind her before pulling her gun. Making her way down slowly, her eyes searched the area, seeing no one. A van parked there caught her attention and she raised her gun more.

Approaching, she couldn't see anyone inside and moved closer. Reaching for the door, she quickly pulled it open, taking aim but finding it empty. Sighing heavily, she turned back to see the door behind her ajar and crinkled her brow. Knowing she should wait for backup, Calleigh also knew Horatio didn't have much time and gently pushed it open, "Miami Dade PD."

Horatio's eyes slid shut as the wave surged through him and smiled, the feeling of it rushing through his veins causing him to laugh. His heart started to thump more and as he heard a familiar voice calling out, his brow knit, the feeling of his heart accelerating causing him to gasp deeply. "Adrienne… wh- what did you…Adrienne…"

Running her hand over his cheek, Adrienne smiled as she looked into his blood shot eyes, "Aw, did I give you too much? Just let it run through your system and it'll all be over soon." Hearing a noise, Adrienne stood back up, looking towards the door.

Moving through the building slowly, Calleigh began to clear the rooms, finding no one in sight. Reaching the back, she found closed door and heard voice coming from inside. Gripping her gun and taking a deep breath, Calleigh moved forward quickly, slamming herself into the door and busting it open, "MDPD! GET YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Horatio tried to focus on the door, seeing the blond hair and hearing her voice, his eyes slowly blinking. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he felt as if each breath was going to be his last. Gripping the chair, he glanced to Adrienne and called to her, seeing the intent in her eyes. He didn't want to see her die, but there was a resignation in her now that scared him. As she moved, he screamed out, "ADRIENNE NO!"

The sight of the blonde woman seemed to infuriate Adrienne and before she knew it, she dropped the needle, lunging at the other woman. Yelling out, Adrienne didn't seem to care as the gun was trained her and two shots rang out. Stopping suddenly, Adrienne stumbled back a step before going down to her knees. Placing her hand onto her chest and seeing the blood there, her body seemed to crumple, landing face down on the floor.

With her gun trained on Adrienne, Calleigh watched as she went down and approached cautiously. Kneeling down and checking for a pulse, she found none and got back up, looking over towards Horatio. Holstering her gun and going to him, she came to his side, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest, "Horatio…"

Horatio's eyes were set on Adrienne's now still form, his chest heaving rapidly from the heavy breaths he was taken. He couldn't believe that Adrienne was gone, his way of getting what he needed leaving with her. A touch brought his eyes from her body and directed it to a face he thought he'd never see again and an unimaginable pain followed, threatening to tear a hole in his chest.

Wincing and then groaning loudly he shook his head, bowing over, "No…this can't be happening…"

Kneeling down next to him, Calleigh saw the slip ties that she'd used to bind him and reached into her back pocket, bringing out her pocket knife. Opening it, she went for the first one, "Just hang on please, Horatio. Back up and help is on the way. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Horatio could barely breathe and his head lulled back as his eye began to roll in the back of his head. Pain like he'd never felt before enveloped him and he grasped hold of the arms of the chair his body beginning to tremble.

Clenching his teeth together, he managed, "C- Calleigh…"

Looking up from what she was doing, Calleigh saw he was in distress and began to move faster. "Hanging on, Horatio. You hear me…hang on, fight this. Don't you dare give up." Her hands began to tremble as she worked, getting one arm free and then the leg on the same side. Moving to his other side, she glanced up at him, "Horatio…talk to me…please…"

His body didn't want to cooperate with his mind and he could feel the darkness coming over him. There was no control over anything and as his body began to seize more he then fell slumped over her.

Getting his arm released, Calleigh looked up, seeing his eyes closed and him slumped to the side, Reaching up, she felt for a pulse, not finding one. Everything seemed to come to a standstill, and Calleigh's heart felt as if it had been crushed. Feeling the panic begin to set in, she moved quickly, getting his leg free.

"Horatio…please…wake up…" she pleaded with him as she dropped the knife to the floor and stood up. Needing to get him out the chair, she moved in front of him and leaned down, hooking her arms under his. Lifting him the best she could, she kicked at the wheelchair, getting it out the way and then went down to the floor with his body. Getting up, she pushed her hair out of her eyes and moved to his side. Leaning down and listening for a heartbeat, she then clasped her hands together, placing them on his chest and starting CPR.

"Horatio…hang on for me…you fight this…don't leave me…"

Jesse moved stealthily through the corridor with his side arm drawn and backed up by Walter. When he got the call from Speed about Calleigh, he and Walter sped to the scene in hopes of finding her waiting for them. His heart had dropped when he saw her car parked and empty and the door to the building open, knowing that she was in there. The worry tripled when he thought about her mind set, wondering that if she were put up against Horatio's captor she would be able to handle herself carefully.

Hearing a muffled voice, Jesse motioned to Walter to cover him and he extended his firearm as he moved slowly toward the door. The voice was mired in despair and fear as well as determination and as Jesse moved through the doorway, he could see why. On the floor, Calleigh was in the middle of doing CPR, her exertions seemingly for nil. His body was limp and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, the sight startling Jesse. Snapping himself out of it, he approached Calleigh's side and then touched her shoulder, ready to take over for her.

"Cal…I've got it. Get rescue here!"

Breathing heavily, Calleigh shook her head and moved as he took over the chest compressions. Moving to Horatio's head, she cleared his mouth better, and looked to Jesse, "She dosed him…"

"Do you know with what?" Jesse asked, working on the chest compressions. He concentrated on his work, his eyes drifting towards Horatio's face and the lack of animation. Fear superposed itself over him and he worked harder, keeping the blood flowing to his heart.

Walter kept his distance as so not to hinder, instead walking towards the downed body. Seeing the syringe, he fished in his pocket and brought out a glove, picking it up gently. Peering at it, he saw the filth and sighed, shaking his head, "This looks like heroin guys. That stuff is potent."

Giving Horatio breath's as Jesse paused the compressions, Calleigh then sat back up as he started them again, "How long to rescue?"

The sounds of the sirens grew and Walter cocked his head, "I think they're knocking on the door. I'll go and lead them in."

Jesse continued and then paused to allow Calleigh to breath for the older man. They had been at it for at least ten minutes and just as it was apparent that they were losing him, the room burst with energy as the medics rushed inside, pushing a gurney. Jesse reluctantly moved away from his old friend and watched as he was tended to.

Being brought and lifted back from Horatio's body, Tears began to fill Calleigh's eyes as she watched them begin to work on him. Feeling arms come around her, she turned, seeing Tim there and buried her head into his shoulder. Her body shook as she began to cry more, the outlook for Horatio not looking good.

Tim held on to her as he stared at the sight before him, unsure if he could believe what he was seeing. Horatio's body was littered with opened wounds, and was frail. His eyes were sunken in and ringed with dark circles and the luster to his vividly red hair was gone, his skin looking paler than he'd ever seen it. Horatio was at death's door and it seemed as if there was nothing that could be done.

As the gurney passed, Tim held her tighter, "He's going to be okay, Cal. He's strong."

Turning her head to look towards them, Calleigh heart sank at the sight of the breathing tube and them forcing air into his body and another medic straddled his body, continuing the compressions. Shaking her head at the sight, she turned, unable to take anymore.

Standing outside the as the medics rushed the gurney towards the door, Frank then went in, looking to Tim holding Calleigh, "I've got a car out front waiting if you two need a ride to the hospital."

"Thanks, but I'll take her in my car. We'll see you there," Tim answered back as he nodded. Looking down at Calleigh, he sighed, "Are you going to be okay?"

Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh lifted her head, her voice hitching, "I…I have…to be there…"

Raising a brow, Jesse came over to them, "Calleigh, I'm gonna need your weapon for processing. Then you can go be with Horatio." When she handed him her gun, Jesse looked to Tim, "I've got to stay here…keep me informed?"

Tim nodded and then took Calleigh back into his arms, "Yeah, I'll give you a call if anything changes." Feeling Calleigh's need to leave, he looked to the body on the floor and then to Calleigh, "I'm tired of not getting any answers."

"You two go on and get out of here. We can talk to Calleigh later," Jesse said and then looked back at Adrienne's body. Shaking his head, he sighed, "As far as I'm concerned, she got what she deserved."

Tim led her out of the room and down the now lit corridors, alive with the arrival of many uniforms. He could tell that Calleigh was tensed and uncomfortable and he quickened his pace a bit more finally making it outside. As he spied the ambulance and Horatio being loaded, he felt Calleigh leave his arms and called out to her, "Calleigh!"

Moving quickly through the uniforms and to the ambulance, Calleigh reached it as they loaded him in. Watching as they got him hooked up to the monitors, tears streaked her cheeks as she called out to him, "Fight this, Horatio…I love you…fight this."

Tim approached her from behind and pulled her back slowly, allowing the medics to finish loading. Grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "He heard you, Calleigh. He heard you."

Watching as they worked to get him breathing, Calleigh let Tim hold onto her, needing his strength now more then ever. When they closed the doors, she released a small sob, the outlook not looking good for Horatio. As the ambulance began to pull out with there sirens going, Calleigh's eyes remained on it until it turned the corner, going out of her sights. Turning to Tim, her arms went around him, her worst fears coming to the forefront. Closing her eyes as she held onto him, Calleigh broke down in his arms, unsure if she'd ever be able to tell Horatio that she loved him again.

The End…

_****Watch for the sequel…"Broken Man"**_


End file.
